Ein langer Weg biss zur Ewigkeit
by Edwards swan
Summary: Bella zieht mit 14 nach Forks und realisiert Besonderes an Stiefvater Phil und Bruder Damon. Dort findet sie die Liebe ihres Lebens. Doch der Weg, der vor ihnen liegt ist lang und steinig. Werden sie und Edward ihm folgen - bis in die Ewigkeit? AU, OOC
1. Prolog

Kurzbeschreibung:

Bella zieht mit 15 nach Forks. Dort entdeckt sie schließlich das Geheimnis ihres Stiefvaters und Halbbruders und findet die Liebe ihrs Lebens. Doch wie sieht Bellas Zukunft aus? Wird Edward an ihrer Seite bleiben- bis in die Ewigkeit?

Prolog

Damon POV

Sie ist weg, mein Stern. Ob ich ihr einfach folgen soll? Mir eine Wohnung in Forks oder Umgebung suchen? Aber wie soll ich es machen, ohne dass Charlie das mitbekommt? Er denkt, ich bin immer noch ein Kind. Und auch wenn meine Süße die Tatsachen meines schnellen Älterwerdens einfach akzeptiert, er würde sich wundern und Fragen stellen. Fragen, deren Antwort er nie erfahren darf. Genauso wenig wie sie.

Aber ich vermisse sie so sehr. Sie wohnt jetzt schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr bei uns, und obwohl ich sie so oft es geht besuche, bin ich am verzweifeln. War es die richtige Entscheidung, sie von uns wegzuschicken? Wer soll sie jetzt beschützen? Himmel, Charlie ist der Chief in Forks, keiner wird seiner Tochter was tun, ich sollte mich beruhigen. Aber ihr letzter Anruf hat mich aufhorchen lassen.

Wie halten Mom und Dad das aus? Mom ist so verzweifelt, sie vermisst sie genauso. Und Dad? Er ist erstarrt, hält Mom einfach nur fest. Mom und Dad lieben sich so sehr, diese Stärke brauchen sie jetzt auch.

„Damon, es wird ihr gut gehen", das ist Dad. Will er jetzt auch mich trösten? Sieht man mir meine Zweifel so sehr an?

„Ich weiß, Dad, aber es ist so schwer. Was, wenn sie doch keine Vegetarier sind?"

„Es ist zu ihrem Besten, Schatz, das weißt du. Sie hat in Forks die Chance, ein normaler Teenager zu sein, ohne unsere Umzüge. Sie hat endlich einen festen Freundeskreis aufgebaut. Wir alle wollten es so.", kommt diesmal von Mom während sie mich aus ihren blauen Augen ansieht.

„Wir werden herausfinden, wer in Forks angekommen ist. Gib ihnen Zeit zum Eingewöhnen, doch du kannst deine Schwester besuchen und die Neuen beobachten. Dann werden wir wissen, ob sie gefährlich für Bella sind."

Ja Renée, unsere flippige, durchgeknallte aber von uns allen geliebte Mutter hat Recht. Sie braucht den Freiraum, weg von Phil, weg von mir. Ein normales, menschliches Leben. Doch jetzt sind andere unserer Art da. Wie wird Bella damit umgehen?

Wird sie sicher sein? Und können wir unser Geheimnis auch jetzt noch von ihr fernhalten?


	2. 1  Ankunft in Forks

Kapitel 1- Ankunft in Forks

Bella POV

Da wäre ich also, Port Angeles Flughafen. Der mir so vertraute Regen prasselt in strömen, gibt mir ein kleines Gefühl von Heimat. Ich mag den Regen nicht wirklich, aber er gehört schon so lange ich denken kann zu meinem Leben. Dad, also eigentlich Phil, mein Stiefvater, sagt immer, es ist wichtig für ihn in nicht all zu sonnigen Gegenden zu leben.

Phil - wieder wandern meine Gedanken zu meiner Familie. Mom hat sich schon sehr früh von Charlie, meinem Vater, getrennt und ist mit mir in den Süden gezogen. Sie sagte ihm damals, sie halte es in diesem kleinen, verregneten Kaff nicht mehr aus. Mir war aber nicht allzu lange ein Leben in dem sonnigen Phoenix vergönnt. Als ich zwei Jahre alt war, lernte Mom Phil kennen, und verliebte sich sofort in ihn. Sie erzählt auch heute noch, dass es recht lange dauerte, bis sie ihn überzeugte dass eine Beziehung Erfolg hat. Wieso er anfangs nicht wollte, sagten sie mir allerdings nie. Nun sind sie schon seit elf Jahren glücklich verheiratet. Und ich habe einen Bruder, meinen ganz privaten Beschützer. Damon.

Unsere Familie ist nie lange an einem Ort geblieben, und selten lebten wir in sonnigen Bundesstaaten. Dad und Damon haben ein Geheimnis. Was genau, wollen sie mir nicht sagen, aber ich denke Mom kennt es. Doch sie sagen, es wäre zu gefährlich für mich es zu kennen.

Damon ist jünger als ich, doch er ist extrem schnell gewachsen- zu schnell. Er ist noch ein Kind, sieht aber aus wie 18. Und das schon eine Weile. Er verändert sich nicht mehr, genauso wenig wie Dad.

Ich nehmen dies so hin, habe schon lange aufgehört zu fragen. Damon ist einfach mein starker, schneller Beschützer, immer da wenn ich ihn brauche. Er ist mein ganz persönlicher Superman. Er würde alles für uns tun, so wie unser Dad. Und damit meine ich schon wieder Phil.

Kurz durchzuckt mich mein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich mag Charlie. Ich verbringe sooft es geht Zeit hier in Forks, und wenn es nur ein verlängertes Wochenende ist. Ja, ich liebe meinen Vater. Aber er ist nicht mein Dad, das ist Phil. Phil hat mich in den Schlaf gesungen, hat mich Huckepack getragen als wäre ich eine Feder und rannte mit mir, bis ich vor Freude schrie. Phil hat mich getröstet wenn ich mal wieder hingefallen bin oder mir blaue Flecken geholt habe. Er geht mit mir auf jedes von Damons Konzerten, hat sowohl meinen Bruder wie mich eigentlich erst zur Musik gebracht.

Ja, Phil ist mein Dad. Und Charlie weiß. Auch wenn die Zwei sich noch nie gesehen haben, respektierten sie sich. Ich weiß, dass es Charlie wehtut, aber er versteht es. Er weiß, dass Phil all die Jahre ein guter Vater für mich war. Er konnte nicht immer für mich da sein, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte.

Doch jetzt kann er es.

Ich werde hier in Forks bleiben – die ganzen vier Jahre der High School.

Wehmütig denke ich an den Abend der Entscheidung zurück.

_Traurig kam ich mit meinem neuen Zeugnis nach Hause. Es ist das Halbjahreszeugnis, nur 2 Monate, nachdem wir hier in Newberg, Oregon angekommen sind. Mom und Dad würden wieder enttäuscht sein. So wie nach jedem Umzug waren meine Noten wieder im Keller angekommen. _

_Damon sah meine traurigen Augen, nahm mich in den Arm und wischte meine Tränen fort._

„_Wieder so schlimm?", er kannte mich wirklich sehr gut. _

„_Oh Damon, ich wollte ihnen so gern zeigen, dass ich es diesmal schaffen kann! Ich bin doch kein Baby mehr!"_

„_Bella, niemand nimmt dir übel, dass du Probleme in der Schule hast. Wir alle wissen es ist nicht einfach für dich."_

„_Aber du rutschst nie ab. Immer kannst du alles, hast nie Probleme!" Wie immer, wenn ich eine Bemerkung tat, wie perfekt er war, sah er weg und nahm mich nur noch fester in seine Arme._

_In diesem Moment kam Mom nach hause. Sie sah meine Tränen und wie Damon es vorhergesagt hatte, war sie mir nicht böse. Sie Drückte uns kurz an sich, und sagte leise: „Wir sollten reden, wenn Dad nach hause kommt. Bella, Schatz, ich möchte dass du wieder lachen kannst."_

_Abends, nachdem Dad vom Baseballtraining kam, setzten wir uns alle in unsere gemütliche Wohnküche._

_Alle meine Lieben sahen mich an, als warteten sie, dass ich etwas sagte. Ich, die ruhige Bella? _

„_Ich weiß, ich habe es versprochen. Aber es hat wieder nicht gereicht. Es tut mir so leid, dabei wollte ich unbedingt besser werden. Ich weiß, wenn ich wirklich später studieren will, brauche ich bessere Zensuren, in der High School kann ich mir so was nicht mehr leisten. Ich versuche wirklich alles, ich werde mehr lernen und…" _

„_Bella, Schatz, atmen", unterbrach Dad meine Rage. Ich sah fragend in seine goldenen Augen, die langsam etwas bräunlich wurden. Ich wusste, in einigen Tagen wären sie wieder schwarz und Damon und Dad würden das Wochenende wieder wandern gehen. Das war immer so, solange ich denken kann. Schon als kleinen Jungen der gerade Mal laufen konnte nahm Dad ihn immer mit._

„_Wir wissen, dass du wirklich fleißig bist. Und wir wissen, du bist weiß Gott nicht dumm! Bella Liebling, du bist am wenigsten Schuld an deinen Noten, es sind unsere Umzüge, die dir zu schaffen machen." „Und jetzt sag nicht wieder, ich bin besser als du, das ist kein Grund, mein Stern. Ich lerne anders, als du, in meinem Kopf bleibt nun mal alles einfach hängen ohne mein Zutun!", mischte sich Damon ein. _

„_Liebling, ich habe nachgedacht und mir etwas überlegt. Dad denkt auch es wäre eine gute Idee."_

_Damon und ich schauten beide Mom fragend an, irgendwie verstand ich nur Bahnhof._

„_Bella, was du brauchst, ist etwas mehr Beständigkeit. Du brauchst Freunde, ein festes Zuhause, dass nicht jedes Jahr wechselt." „Aber, Mom, ihr seid mein zu hause" Ich wurde panisch. Wollte sie mich wirklich wegschicken? Weg von meiner Familie? Weg von Damon? Ich merkte, wie eine andere Panik mich überrollte, die nicht von mir kam. Als ich Damon ansah, wusste ich, es kam von ihm. Wir konnten schon immer fühlen, wenn der andere von uns stark empfand. Egal ob es Schmerz, Glück, Freude, Trauer- oder wie jetzt, Panik war. Er war mein Bruder, meine zweite Hälfte._

„_Mom, bitte, Sie gehört doch zu uns, wir sind ihre Familie!", brachte er mit gebrochener Stimme hervor._

„_Nun, Bella hat nicht nur uns", sagte Dad vorsichtig. Was meinte er damit? „Liebling, wir dachten an Charlie, er würde sich bestimmt sehr freuen wenn du länger bei ihm wärst."_

_Charlie? Mein Vater? Ja, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Langsam verschwand meine Panik, aber ich spürte noch immer die von Damon. _

_Ich sah ihm lange in seine blauen Augen. Und ich wusste, Ich könnte überall sein, wenn er nur auch da war. „Kommst du mit?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Alle hielten ihre Luft an. Voller Schmerzen sah mein Bruder zu meinen Eltern, als ob sie ihm die Antwort geben sollten. _

„_Nein, Bella, Charlie darf nicht von mir wissen, das weißt du doch. Aber ich werde dich sooft es geht besuchen."_

_Wir redeten noch lange an diesem Abend, und zur Nacht schlüpfte ich in Damons Zimmer und kuschelte mich in seine Arme._

_Wir __gehören__ immer zusammen. Er würde immer für mich da sein. Aber wir __müssen__ beide lernen, dass er nicht mein Leben lang mein Schatten sein kann. Ich __muss__ lernen, zu leben, wie ein normaler Teenager, und das __kann__ ich nur in Forks__.__ Ohne meinen kleinen, großen Bruder._

##

„Bella!", werde ich aus meinen Tagträumen gerissen. Dabei zucke ich zusammen und stolpere über meine eigenen Füße. War ja klar, so bin ich halt. Wenn jemand einen Tollpatsch braucht, einfach nach Isabella Marie Swan fragen.

„Hi Charlie", begrüße ich ihn und er nimmt mich kurz in seine Arme. Das war unsere Standard- Begrüßung, Viele Worte gab es bei Charlie nicht. Aber wir alle wissen, dass er froh ist mich hier zu haben. Da kam ich nach ihm. Und nicht nur da, fällt mir ein, als ich in seine braunen Augen schaue - in meine Augen. Diese Augen und auch die Haarfarbe hatte ich von ihm – ein glänzendes Dunkelbraun. Charlie greift sich den Gepäckwagen und geht los. „Na komm, kleine Lady, bringen wir dich nach Hause, du bist bestimmt müde von dem Flug."

„Ja, ich brauche definitiv ne Auszeit", stöhne ich, als ich schon wieder über meine eigenen Füße stolpere. Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Charlie sich sein Schmunzeln verkneift. „Sind deine Füße immer noch dein eigener Feind, Bells?" „Haha, nicht witzig" grummle ich in mich hinein.

##

Erneut schaue ich auf die leuchtenden Zahlen des Radioweckers auf dem kleinen Nachttisch neben meinem Bett.

23:00

Stöhnend wälze ich mich auf die andere Seite. Ich kann einfach nicht einschlafen. Morgen ist mein erster Tag auf der Forks High, ausnahmsweise mal nicht mitten im Semester, sondern wie bei allen anderen Schülern auch, genau pünktlich zum Anfang.

Und nun liege ich wach in meinem Zimmer, anstatt zu schlafen und Kraft für den neuen tag zu schöpfen. Mein Zimmer - ein komischer Gedanke. Bei meinen häufigen Besuchen hier in Forks schlief ich immer in diesem Zimmer, aber es war mehr ein notdürftig umgeräumtes Babyparadies. Die meisten Möbel stammten noch von meiner Babyausstattung, so wie Mom es ausgesucht hatte. Doch zu meiner Überraschung zeigte Charlie mir ein komplett eingerichtete Jugendzimmer als wir vor einigen Stunden hier ankamen. Sicher, einige Möbel waren noch die alten, auch die Gardinen stammten noch von damals. Sie wurden aber nun von wunderschönen lila Vorhängen verdeckt, diese passten zur neuen Bettwäsche. Auch ein neuer Schreibtisch war da, ebenso ein PC. „Das Ding ist ziemlich alt, aber ich konnte so schnell nichts Neueres auftreiben, dachte aber du willst deinen Leuten ab und zu mailen.", sagte Charlie mit einem entschuldigenden Kopfnicken zum PC. Das war so lieb von ihm, es machte mir nichts aus, das der PC alt war, er war ein Geschenk von Charlie.

Lange liege ich in Gedanken in meinem Bett und merke immer mehr, wie Damon mir fehlt. Irgendwann kann ich mein leises Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken Ohne groß nachzudenken greife ich zu meinem Telefon, drücke die Kurzwahltaste1 und schalte den Lautsprecher an.

„Bella, ist alles OK?", kommt sofort eine beruhigende Stimme aus dem Telefon. „Nein, ich vermisse dich, Damon"

„Ich weiß, mein Stern, du fehlst mir auch. Aber es wird schon werden. Morgen ist dein erster großer Tag auf der High School, da hast du keine Zeit mehr, an mich zu denken."

„Ich habe immer Zeit für dich", schluchze ich nun haltlos ins Telefon.

„Nur Mut, Schatz. Ich komme dich bald besuchen" „Versprochen?", frage ich ihn, ich denke er hört den Kloß in meinem Hals. „Ja, versprochen. Ich bin für dich da, für immer und ewig. Und nun schlaf, mein Stern, es ist spät. Ich liebe dich. Und ich soll dir einen Kuss von Mom und Dad geben"

„Gute Nacht, Damon." Leise höre ich Damons Stimme durch das Telefon summen – Phils Lied für uns zwei - unser Lied.

.com/user/Tillayy#p/u/6/M2l72xcRQkc

Langsam rutsche ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Im Halbschlaf wundere ich mich, was mich wohl hier in Forks erwarten mag.


	3. 2 Der erste Schultag

So ihr lieben. Ich in so gespannt auf eure Reaktionen, dass es schon heute das nächste Kapitel gibt.

Erst einmal viel Spaß mit Bella und ihren Eindrücken von der High School.

Kapitel 2 - Der erste Schultag

Bella POV

„Es ist sieben Uhr. Einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen wünsche ich euch allen da draußen. Hier kommt erst mal ein Song zum wach werden …"

_Oh nein, noch ein paar Minuten!_

Mit diesen Gedanken schalte ich meinen Radiowecker aus. Wann bin ich auf die dämliche Idee gekommen, mich vom Radio wecken zu lassen? Diese übertriebene gute Laune am Morgen hält doch nun wirklich keiner aus! Verschlafen blinzle ich zu den leuchtend roten Zahlen.

7:02 Uhr

In einer Stunde muss ich, wie alle anderen Freshmen, in der Turnhalle der Forks High School sitzen und mir meinen Kursplan geben lassen. Es ist das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten, dass ich pünktlich zum Beginn eines Semesters an einer neuen Schule eintreffe. Und es würde auch für alle Anderen ihr erster Tag an der High School sein.

So langsam meldet sich meine Nervosität. Also beschließe ich, erst mal eine schöne Dusche zu nehmen, bevor ich mich zu Charlie in die Küche geselle und mich dann dem Tag stelle.

Mich ausgiebig streckend und gähnend steige ich aus dem Bett und laufe ins Bad. Na klasse, denke ich beim Blick in den Spiegel und mustere das Vogelnest auf meinem Kopf, wo sich eigentlich meine Haare befinden sollten. Nun, erst mal duschen, vielleicht gibt sich das ja alles von selbst. Lange lasse ich mir das warme Wasser über meinen Körper laufen. Dabei fallen mir wieder Bruchstücke meines Traums ein. Ich habe diesen Traum seit meine Familie beschlossen hat, dass ich nach Forks ziehe, aber es ist nie greifbar, immer nur verschwommenen Bilder.

_Ein Platz am Strand, nahe dem grünen Wald von Forks, den ich so gut von meinen Urlauben bei Charlie kenne. Aber diesen Platz kenne ich nicht Ich sehe einen jungen Indianer, irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor, aber ich weiß nicht, woher. Auch ein Mädchen sehe ich, offensichtlich auch aus La Push. Dann sehe ich ein anderes Mädchen, mit braunen Haaren, doch auch sie kenne ich nicht. Wir vier sind scheinbar alle gut miteinander befreundet, aber wer sind sie?_

_Eine andere Szene, der Strand von La Push, wir sind alle älter. Der Indianer ist mittlerweile ein Riese, neben dem braunhaarigen Mädchen steht ein hübscher Junge, und neben dem Quileute-Mädchen steht - DAMON? Er sieht immer noch gleich aus, so wie schon die letzten Jahre._

_Die Nächste Erinnerung zeigt mich in einer großen, hellen Villa, umrahmt von Wald. Alle Leute darin sind mir unbekannt, sie sind sehr verschwommen. Aber eins sticht hervor: Ihre Augen, golden, freundlich und so vertraut. Wie die Augen von Phil._

_Eine kleine, friedliche Lichtung mit tausenden Blumen im Sonnenschein. In der Mitte steht ein blasser junger Mann mit dem Rücken zu mir. Seine Haut glitzert in der Sonne, sein Haar schimmert bronze. Eine eigenartige Farbe. Während ich ihn betrachte, breitet sich eine unglaubliche Wärme, eine Ruhe in mir aus. Tief in mir merke ich, hier bin ich zu Hause, hier gehöre ich hin: An die Seite dieses wundervollen Mannes. Langsam dreht er sich um, gleich werde ich sein Gesicht sehen, noch einen Moment…._

Kaltes Wasser, das auf mich herabstürzt, weckt mich aus meinen eigenartigen Erinnerungen. Was war das? Und vor allem, wer? Stopp, kaltes Wasser? Steh ich wirklich schon so lange unter der Dusche? Sofort bin ich wieder in der Realität angekommen. Schnell wasche ich mir den Schaum aus den Haaren und spüle ihn zitternd vor Kälte vom Körper, um danach gleich aus der Dusche zu stolpern und mich in ein Handtuch zu wickeln. Schnell Zähne geputzt, mich mit Deo eingesprüht, Haare durchgekämmt und zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, und ab in mein Zimmer.

7:20

Oh Gott, ich habe wohl länger geduscht, als gedacht. Schnell schlüpfe ich in die ersten Sachen, die ich im Schrank finden kann – aus Mode machte ich mir noch nie was, wieso soll ich heute damit anfangen, Stunden vor dem Spiegel zu verbringen?

In einer ausgeblichenen Bluejeans, einem einfachen schwarzen Shirt und einem roten Karohemd (welches denen von Charlie zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht) renne ich die Treppe runter. Und, natürlich, da passiert es: ich kann mich gerade noch am Geländer festhalten und so verhindern, dass ich Charlie auf meinem Allerwertesten sitzend begrüße. Dieser grinst nämlich gerade aus der Küchentür raus in den Flur.

„Morgen Bells", begrüßt er mich. Gott sei Dank kein Kommentar über meinen Fast- Stunt.

„Morgen", antworte ich ihm, während ich mich an ihm vorbei in die Küche dränge. Auf der Suche nach was Essbaren durchstöbere ich die Küchenschränke, während er mich dabei beobachtet.

„Ähm, Bells, ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich kaufen sollte, darum dachte ich wir machen das heute zusammen…"

Na Klasse, war das jetzt der Versuch mir mitzuteilen, dass er kein Frühstück im Haus hatte?

„Aber im Schrank neben dem Kühlschrank sind Cornflakes, die esse ich auch immer. Etwas Milch sollte auch noch im Kühlschrank sein"

_Wie hat er es überhaupt geschafft, zu überleben? _Frage ich mich, während ich mir mein Frühstück vorbereite. Nicht mal Saft ist im Haus!

„OK, wir können uns gleich nach der Schule treffen und zusammen Einkaufen fahren.", ich nuschle die Worte mit vollem Mund, schlucke und stopfe gleich den nächsten Löffel hinterher. Ein Blick auf die Anzeige der Mikrowelle: 7:35. Dies sagt mir, dass ich mich beeilen muss wenn ich pünktlich kommen will.

„Bella, du brauchst nicht so hetzten, ich fahr dich gern zur Schule."

Jetzt erst sehe ich Charlie richtig an. Er trägt bereits seine Polizeiuniform, der Sheriffstern ist definitiv nicht zu übersehen. Wenn er mich zur Schule fährt, würde es bedeuten ich muss vor aller Augen aus dem Streifenwagen steigen, Charlie in voller Montur neben mir. Dann kann ich mir gleich einen Sticker „Chief's daughter" an die Stirn kleben.

„Danke Charlie, aber ich denke ich nehme lieber den Bus"

„Bella, der Bus fährt hier immer sehr früh, er ist schon vor 10 Minuten von der Ecke losgefahren. Aber wenn du dich nicht vom Chief zur Schule fahren lassen willst, verstehe ich das. Ich habe ein neues Rad für dich geholt, dachte aber bei dem Regen würdest du ungern damit fahren."

_Ein Fahrrad, na toll. Wo ist das exklusive und schnelle Brudertaxi, wenn man es mal braucht? Ich kann es nicht erwarten, bis ich 16 bin und meinen Führerschein machen kann!_

„Das ist lieb von dir. Aber ich denke ich nehme das Rad trotz des Regens. Dann kann ich auch gleich zum Revier kommen und du musst nicht noch mal extra los um mich abzuholen."

Charlie sieht mich noch mal kurz an, dann schein er sich geschlagen zu geben. Nachdem ich die leere Schüssel und den Löffel in die Spüle stelle gehen wir beide raus, er zeigt mir mit einem Kopfnicken das Rad und dreht sich zum Streifenwagen.

Mit einer kurzen Umarmung verabschieden wir uns und er wünscht mir noch viel Glück.

Wow, Charlie hat gut gewählt. Es ist ein schlichtes Rad, nicht zu auffällig aber auch weit entfernt von Schrott. Ja, damit kann ich mich durchaus blicken lassen.

Schnell steige ich auf und sprinte durch die grün überwucherten Abkürzungen, die ich mir während meiner Aufenthalte hier in Forks eingeprägt habe. Durch Wälder, Felder und Wiesen zu rasen erinnert mich an meine Ausflüge mit Damon, ich liebe es mir den Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen.

7:55

Völlig außer Atem komme ich an der Forks High an. Oh nein, wo ist jetzt die Turnhalle? Panisch blicke ich umher. Neben mir hält ein Junge etwa in meinem Alter und schiebt sein Rad in den Fahrradständer. Vorsichtig mustert er mich von der Seite.

„Du bist Isabella Swan, oder?", fragt er mich, während wir beide unsere Räder anschließen. _Woher weiß…?_

„Forks ist recht klein, und hier kennt jeder jeden. Aber dich kenne ich nicht. Jeder weiß, dass die Tochter vom Chief in die Stadt gezogen ist und mit uns die High School beginnt. Tja. Das bist dann wohl du. Alle sind neugierig auf dich! Ich bin übrigens Eric.", beantwortet er meine Frage, bevor ich sie überhaupt aussprechen kann. Ich sehe mir den Jungen etwas genauer an, während ich ihm meine Hand reiche.

„Bella reicht." Berichtige ich aus lauter Gewohnheit. Er sieht recht durchschnittlich aus, die öligen schwarzen Haare sind zwar nun ja, nicht _so_ toll, aber sonst wirkt er recht sympathisch.

„Weißt du wo wir lang müssen? Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keinen blassen Schimmer.", beichte ich ihm. Charlie hatte sich um meine Anmeldung gekümmert, und da wir heute eh alle offiziell unsere Pläne bekommen würden, muss ich mich nicht vorher noch mal extra melden - auch eine Premiere für mich.

Eric begleitet mich zur Turnhalle. Nachdem wir dort angekommen sind, schlüpfe ich gleich auf einen der hintersten Plätze während er mir zuwinkt und zu seinen Freunden geht. Und sofort drehen sich alle Augen zu mir um. Na Klasse, alle Freshmen und Lehrer der Forks High schauen zu mir. Genau das was ich wollte – Aufmerksamkeit. Ich merke wie ich rot anlaufe und schaue nervös auf meinen Schoß.

_(A/N: freshmen sind die Schüler der 9. Klasse der High school, also die Neulinge)_

Gott sei dank erlöst mich Mr. Greene, der Direktor, von meinem Dilemma. Er fängt seine Rede an, ehrlich gesagt bekomme ich nicht mal die Hälfte mit. Er faselt irgendwas über irgendwelche Schritte Richtung Erwachsensein, lernen Verantwortung zu tragen und solches Zeugs. Meine Gedanken driften ab zu Mom, Dad und Damon. Was sie wohl grade machen? Geht Damon jetzt auch wieder zur Schule oder nicht? Gerade noch rechtzeitig bekomme ich mit, wie Mr. Greene seine Rede beendet und uns die Lehrer vorstellt.

„Viele von euch kennen unsere Lehrer ja schon, aber für die Neuen hier in Forks", und dabei sieht er mich an „und alle, die keine älteren Geschwister haben, möchte ich euch kurz eure Lehrer vorstellen. Danach könnt ihr euch am Tisch neben mir bei unserer Sekretärin Mrs. Cope eure Unterlagen abholen. Dabei sind ein Gelände- und Raumplan, euer individueller Stundenplan und eine Liste mit den benötigten Büchern. Eure Lehrer werden euch in den jeweiligen Kursen noch weitere Informationen geben."

Er stellt uns noch kurz die Lehrer vor. Es bleiben nur wenige Namen hängen, unter anderem Mr. Mason, Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Varner, Mr. Banner und Mrs. Geoff. Doch ich weiß jetzt schon nicht mehr, wer welches Fach unterrichtet, ich hoffe es steht noch mal auf den Plänen drauf. Und hoffentlich merke ich mir die Gesichter zu den Namen!

Dann holen sich alle ihre Unterlagen, und auch ich stehe langsam auf um mir meinen Stapel zu holen. Und egal, wohin ich schaue, neugierige Blicke. So langsam kommt das altbekannte Gefühl der Panik auf, dass ich jedes Mal an einer neuen Schule hatte. Wie bin ich überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, es könnte diesmal anders sein? Dass ich nicht sofort die Neue wäre?

Doch noch während ich mich in die Panik reinsteigere, legt sich vorsichtig eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Diese Geste ist so beruhigend, dass ich sofort relaxe und erstaunt hochsehe. Die Hand gehört zu einem groß gewachsenen Mädchen, das mich schüchtern, aber auch sehr freundlich anlächelt. Die braunen Augen, welche meinem Blick hinter einer schlichten Brille begegnen, sind heller als meine und kommen mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Noch bevor sie was sagt, bin ich völlig eingenommen von der liebenswerten Art dieses Mädchens.

„Hey, lass dich nicht verrückt machen, du bist halt die neue Attraktion in Forks. Am besten du ignorierst sie, dann legt sich die Aufregung bestimmt schnell von selbst."

Dankend strahle ich sie an „Danke, das ist lieb von dir, ähm?" „Oh, entschuldige, ich bin Angela. Wie dumm von mir mich nicht vorzustellen."

Plötzlich, wie eine Art Flashback, sehe ich sie vor mir, auf diesem unbekannten Platz zwischen Wald und Strand. Und sofort weiß ich, sie ist eines der Mädchen aus meinem Traum.

Schweigend stehen wir nebeneinander in der Schlange vor der Sekretärin. Es ist nichts Unangenehmes an diesem gemeinsamen Schweigen, ich bin sogar froh nicht sofort ausgequetscht zu werden. Schließlich haben wir beide unsere Pläne. Enttäuscht stelle ich fest, dass wir nun in verschiedene Kurse müssen. Also verabschieden wir uns, aber erst nachdem sie mir versicherte, dass ich, wenn ich denn möchte, gern bei ihrer Clique zum Mittag sitzen kann.

Langsam schleppt sich der Vormittag dahin. Die Kurse und die Gesichter meiner Mitschüler rauschen an mir vorbei. Was die Lehrer uns sagen, versuche ich so gut wie möglich zu behalten, werde aber immer wieder durch die nervenden, beobachtenden Blicke und die getuschelten Fragen meiner neuen Mitschüler gestört.

Erst im vierten Kurs, Spanisch bei Mrs. Geoff, atme ich etwas auf. Angela sitzt schon im Raum und lächelt mich vorsichtig an. Sofort setze ich mich zu ihr und genieße die erste wirklich ruhige Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag. Mit ihr neben mir lassen sich die Blicke wirklich besser ertragen, und irgendwie schafft sie es, die anderen von nervigen Fragen abzuhalten.

„Bella, meine Freunde sind oft etwas, nun ja, überdreht. Aber sie sind im Grunde wirklich ok und freuen sich auf dich – vielleicht bis auf eine Ausnahme.", erzählt mir Angela, während wir nach Spanisch zur Cafeteria laufen. Neugierig bemerke ich, wie sie bei der letzten Anmerkung leiser wird und leicht ihren Mund verzieht. „Aber wenn du erstmal allein sein willst, kann ich das verstehen. Also wie du willst, lass dich hier bloß von niemandem zu irgendwas drängen!"

Ich gehe in Gedanken versunken neben ihr her, denke über das nach, was sie mir gesagt hat. War es nicht so, dass Mom und Dad mir wünschten endlich Freunde zu finden? Angela mochte ich auf jeden Fall jetzt schon, obwohl wir uns bisher kaum konnten. Ja, ich denke, ein Versuch kann nicht schaden. Früher oder später muss ich mich sowieso den Kids hier stellen, wieso also nicht in Angelas beruhigender Begleitung? Also sage ich ihr zu und gemeinsam gehen wir, mittlerweile jeder mit einem Tablett voller Essen bewaffnet, auf einen Tisch zu. An diesem sitzen bereits drei Jungen und zwei Mädchen.

Positiv überrascht stelle ich fest, dass Eric einer der Jungen ist. Während ich innerlich bete keine Bruchlandung in Mitten der Cafeteria mit einem Tablett in der Hand hinzulegen, wandere ich zum Tisch und begutachte die anderen Teenager. Einer der Jungen ist strohblond und hat ein absolut nichts sagendes Milchbubi- Gesicht, aus dem mich extrem hellblaue Augen angrinsen. Neben ihm sitzt der dritte Junge. Er ist etwas größer, mit einem recht attraktiven Gesicht das irgendwo in seiner Familie Afroamerikaner vermuten ließ, und lustig blitzenden Augen. Wieso scheinen hier alle über irgendwas amüsiert zu sein?

Während Angela sich zwischen Eric und eines der Mädchen setzt, stelle ich mein Tablett an der Stirnseite ab und grinse schüchtern Angelas fünf Freunde an.

„Bella, das sind Mike, Tyler und Lauren. Und das ist Jessica. Eric kennst du ja schon.", stellt mir Angela der Reihe nach vor, während ihre Hand erst auf den blonden Jungen und auf dessen Nachbarn, gefolgt von einem der Mädchen zeigt, dann auf das Mädchen neben ihr und Eric. „Leute, das ist Bella Swan."

„Hi", ist mal wider alles, was ich raus bekomme. Nun prasseln die Fragen und Geschichten nur so auf mich ein, ich habe wirklich Probleme, ihnen zu folgen. Dabei bemerke ich, dass Lauren mich nicht wie alle anderen anlächelt, sondern sogar etwas feindseliges im Blick hat. Grübelnd betrachte ich ihre langen hellblonden Haare und das perfekt geschminkte Gesicht, wodurch sie älter als 14 oder 15 aussieht. Nur um wieder an ihren grünen Augen hängen zu bleiben, die mich scheinbar erdolchen wollen.

Gott sei Dank erlöst mich in diesem Moment das andere Mädchen - wie war noch mal ihr Name? Jessica, stimmt.

„Bella, wieso bist du eigentlich hier bei Chief Swan in Forks, alle dachten du wärst ach so glücklich bei deiner perfekten Mutter?"

Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich sie an. Das ist nicht das erste Mal dass ich an diesem Tag eine nicht ganz so freundliche Bemerkung über meine Mutter höre, allerdings war s sonst nur leises Tuscheln. Während ich über den Sinn ihrer Frage nachdenke, betrachte ich Jessica genauer. Sie ist kleiner als ich, steckt sich gerade eine Strähne ihre lockigen brauen Haare mit ihren perfekt manikürten Fingern hinter die Ohren und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. Auf einmal ist es still am Tisch.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, was ihr alle über meine Mutter gehört habt, aber es war meine Entscheidung zu Charlie zu ziehen und ja ich war glücklich bei Mom, bin aber genauso glücklich bei ihm. Und wieso sollte ich nicht, immerhin ist er mein Vater?" Nun, das ist nicht ganz die Wahrheit, ich vermisse meine Mom, Dad und vor allem Damon schmerzlich. Aber das muss hier keiner wissen.

„Bella, entschuldige, ich hätte das nicht sage sollen.", sagt Jessica, sie scheint irgendwie beschämt zu sein. Was ist hier los?

Nun meldet sich zum ersten Mal Lauren zu Wort. Ihre Stimme hat einen gehässigen, nasalen Klang, bei dem ich innerlich zusammen zucke.

„Nun Bella, alle hier in Forks wissen, dass deine Mutter Charlie betrogen hat und dann mit dem Kerl durchgebrannt ist. Und als ob das dem Chief nicht genug verletzt hätte, hat sie dich auch noch mitgenommen und sowenig wie möglich Kontakt erlaubt. Wenn es ihm nicht rechtlich zugestanden hätte, würde sie sogar das verbieten."

Ich bin entsetzt. „Was…? Wie… wie kommst du den darauf?" ist alles was ich heraus bekomme. Wieso denken diese Leute so von Mom? Es ist eine Lüge, sie hatte Phil erst viel später kennen gelernt. Und es war immer Mom, die mich regelmäßig zu Charlie schickte, nicht nur in den Ferien, auch manchmal einfach nur für ein Wochenende. Ich wusste, beide telefonierten oft und sprachen über mich. Sie waren, obwohl sie getrennt waren, die perfekten Eltern.

Nun mischt sich auch Mike, recht verlegen blickend, ein. „Charlie meinte, als er letztens im Laden von meinen Eltern war, dass es die Idee von deiner Mom war, dich hierher zu schicken. Er war natürlich total froh darüber, aber die Leute tratschen viel und denken sich wilde Geschichten aus, wieso deine Mom dich auf einmal nicht mehr will. Aber nicht jeder glaubt die Story von Mrs. Mallory.", dabei sieht er Lauren vorwurfsvoll an „Um genau zu sein nur sehr wenige. Viel wissen, dass Laurens Mutter schon seit Ewigkeiten in den Chief verknallt ist. Und deine Mutter hat noch Freunde hier in Forks, auch wenn sie schon solange weg ist."

„Ja, meine Mom erzählte mir, wie unglücklich Renée hier war und wie schwer es ihr viel, Chief Swan mit dir zu verlassen. Alle wissen, dass er deine Mom noch immer liebt. Und auch wenn einige es anders darstellen, halb Forks ist froh, dass du jetzt hier bist und den Chief aus seinem Trübsal holst." Aufmunternd sieht mich Angela an.

Ich bin immer noch geschockt und weiß nicht genau, was ich sagen soll. War meine Familie wirklich das Thema hier? Ich muss unbedingt mit Charlie und Mom reden, ich will wissen, was damals war und wie viel an dem Gerede über ihre Trennung dran ist. Schweigend sitzen wir am Tisch, irgendwie ist die Stimmung total gekippt. Aus meinen Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Lauren zufrieden grinst. Ich mag diese Schnepfe jetzt bereits nicht, und sie mich nicht, soviel ist klar.

Als es klingelt, stehen alle auf und Tyler begleitet mich zur nächsten Stunde, was uns wieder böse Blicke von Lauren einbringt. Was ist nur los mit dieser Person? Tyler sagt kaum was, lächelt mich aber aufmunternd an.

„Hey, ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer oder so? Wir hätten nicht am ersten Tag so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen sollen. Bitte entschuldige Lauren und Jess, sie sind eigentlich ganz ok!" murmelt er, als wir uns gemeinsam an einen Tisch setzten und auf unseren Mathe Lehrer Mr. Varner warten.

„Ist schon ok, so weiß ich wenigstens, wieso mich alle so anstarren." Antworte ich ihm und versuche zu lächeln.

Nach dieser Stunde muss ich noch Sport hinter mich bringen- meine persönliche Hölle. Ich schaffe es doch tatsächlich, mich mehrmals vor der versammelten Mannschaft zum Clown zu machen. Erst als ich beim Rennen in den Aufwärmrunden über meine Füße stolpere und anschließend beim Volleyball Mike den Ball an den Kopf feuere. Jessica, die sich im Laufe der Stunde mehrfach bei mir entschuldigt hat, grinst mich im Umkleideraum freundlich, aber amüsiert an. „Sport ist nicht so dein Fall, oder?" „Nein, nicht wirklich, am Besten du hältst dich immer so weit wie es geht von mir fern, ich habe die Angewohnheit mich und alle um mich herum zu verletzten.", seufze ich. „Hey, jeder hat ne schwache Stelle, ich werde es schon überleben." Lacht sie auf. Doch gleich danach sieht sie mich skeptisch an.

"Meinst du, wir können Freunde werden, du bist echt OK, sorry dass ich so gemein war." „Ja, ich denke schon", ist alles, was ich sage. Ich mag sie nicht so sehr wie Angela, aber sie scheint ihren Fehler zu bereuen, und jeder hat doch eine zweite Chance verdient, oder?

Während ich zu den Fahrrädern laufe, spielen meine Gedanken verrückt. Was für ein schräger Vormittag. Ich habe neue Leute kennen gelernt, und ich denke, einige davon könnten wirklich Freunde für mich werden. Andere allerdings nie. Auf der High School werden wohl so einige Sachen anders laufen als ich es gewohnt war, aber das beschäftigt mich nur am Rande. Vielmehr bleiben meine Gedanken immer wieder bei den Geschichten über Charlie und Mom hängen.

Ich habe wohl noch ein langes Gespräch vor mir, denke ich während ich auf mein Rad steige.

Nun, da haben wir doch schon einiges gelernt, oder? So, wer äußert Vermutungen über den Traum? Wer das wohl alles ist?

Wie meine liebe Beta Ally so schön anmerkte, haben wir es hier wohl mit einer kleinen Alice zu tun;)

Ende der Woche geht es weiter mit dem Gespräch...


	4. 3 Charlies Geschichte

Hallo ihr Lieben.

Vielen Dank an meine Review- Schreiber, ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen. Und auch einen lieben Gruß an alle, die meine Geschichte als Favoriten gesetzt haben. Ich hoffe ich enttäusche euch nicht.

Da ich etwas zu schnell und hibbelig für meine Betas bin, ist auch diese Kapitel nur von Ally (aka NightmareToday) Korrektur gelesen, daher kann es sein, dass ich eventuell später noch was ändere.

Doch jetzt geht es erst einmal weiter mit etwas Vater - Tochter - Zeit.

Kapitel 3: Charlies Geschichte

Bella POV

Ich bin froh, den ersten Tag an der High School überstanden zu haben. Mir gehen einige Gedanken durch den Kopf, als ich auf meinem Fahrrad Richtung Polizeirevier fahre. Wie soll ich Charlie fragen? Oder soll ich lieber nichts sagen und heut Abend einfach Mom anrufen? Aber wäre es fair ihm gegenüber? Schließlich wohne ich jetzt hier bei ihm, dann sollte ich mich mit meinen Fragen auch an ihn wenden. Gerade als ich am Revier ankomme und mein Rad davor abstelle, kommen meine Gedankengänge zu einem Ende und ich beschließe, Charlie zu fragen. Aber wie soll ich es machen, er redet nie viel über seine Gefühle, genau so wenig wie ich.

Unsicher trete ich durch die Tür.

Natürlich war ich schon oft hier, und alle von Charlies Kollegen kennen und mögen mich. Sofort begrüßen sie mich mit einem warmen Lächeln, kein einziger neugieriger oder böser Blick. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag entspanne ich, schlendere zu Charlies Schreibtisch und stelle mich hinter ihn. „Und, wie viele böse Jungs hast du heute schon gefangen?", grinse ich ihn an.

Er ist so in seiner Arbeit vertieft, dass er mich jetzt erst bemerkt und kurz zusammen zuckt. Dann steht er schnell auf und hält meine Hände hinter meinen Rücken, als wolle er mich verhaften. Da ich die Geschwindigkeit von Dad und Damon gewohnt bin, kann er mich damit nicht überraschen, aber sagen tue ich ihm dies nie.

„Bisher noch niemanden, aber wie es scheint muss ich eine junge Dame verhaften, die ihrem alten Herrn mittels Herzinfarkt aus dem Weg räumen will." Alle im Revier fangen an zu lachen, auch Charlie und ich stimmen herzlich mit ein. Schließlich lässt er mich los und nickt fragend mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür. Immer noch grinsend nicke ich zur Bestätigung und Charlie ruft kurz: „Ich mache Schluss für heute.", in die Runde.

Dann führt er mich zum Streifenwagen und hält mir die Beifahrertür auf.

„Wollen wir erst noch was Essen gehen oder gleich einkaufen?", fragt er mich. Kurz entschlossen antworte ich "Erst noch Essen, dann muss ich heut Abend nicht mehr kochen." Aber eigentlich will ich lieber mit ihm in anonymerer Atmosphäre die Fragen klären. Er fährt mich zum Lodge, dem einzigen hier in Forks, was einem Restaurant nahe kommt.

„Charlie, können wir einen ruhigen Tisch nehmen?", frage ich ihn. Alarmiert sieht er mich an, führt mich aber ohne zu fragen in eine ruhige Ecke.

„Und, wie war dein erster Schultag, ist irgendwas besonderes passiert?" Die Frage klingt lässig, aber natürlich weiß er, dass ich was auf dem Herzen habe. Dafür sind wir uns zu ähnlich.

„Na ja, alle haben mich angesehen wie einen Alien, aber ich habe auch ein paar nette Leute kennen gelernt."

„Tja, die Blicke waren wohl zu erwarten, alle sind neugierig auf die Tochter des Chiefs, hm? Und wen hast du kennen gelernt?" Er scheint wirklich interessiert, soviel begeistert und neugierig habe ich ihn selten gesehen.

„Also, da wären Angela Weber, sie ist echt nett, ebenso Eric Yorkie und Mike Newton. Und dann sind da noch Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley und Lauren Mallory.", beim letzten Namen verziehe ich das Gesicht und Charlie sieht mich recht alamiert an.

„Lauren und Jessica, hm? Sind wohl nicht so dein Fall?"

„Tja, Jessica ist irgendwie OK auch wenn sie was Eigenartiges gesagt hat. Aber Lauren ist ne echte Zicke."

„Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Etwas über Mom – und dich.", flüstere ich, kann ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Bells, Liebes, was genau haben sie gesagt?" Seine Worte sind liebevoll und voller Sorge. Ich sehe ihm schließlich in die Augen und erzähle alles, was mir die sechs gesagt haben.

Als ich fertig bin steht unser Essen steht vor uns, ich weiß nicht genau, wann Charlie bestellt hat. Dieser seufzt kurz auf und meint: „Du willst nun bestimmt wissen, was da dran ist, oder?"

„Nur was du sagen möchtest. Aber Charlie, liebst du Mom wirklich noch?"

Dies war die Frage, die mich in den letzten Stunden am meisten beschäftigt hat. Ich bin noch nicht ganz 15 und war selbst noch nie verliebt, weiß daher nicht wirklich was über die „große Liebe". Aber ich weiß, dass Mom vor mehr als 14 Jahren mit mir aus Forks wegging. Konnte Charlie ihr solange nachtrauern? Charlie blickt auf die Tischplatte und holt tief Luft.

„Ja, Bella, ich liebe sie immer noch. Aber sie war hier nicht glücklich, das war sie schon als Teenager nicht. Ich habe es nur nie wirklich ernst genommen. Wenn ich früher mit ihr weggegangen wäre, wer weiß…?"

Erschrocken sehe ich ihn an, wie er so traurig vor mir sitzt. Und auf einmal wird mir bewusst, was nicht nur Mom, sondern auch ich ihm all die Jahre antaten, ohne es wirklich zu wissen. Wir hatten all die Jahre eine neue Familie, ich nannte einen anderen Mann meinen Dad, während er hier allein war. Ohne die Frau und das Kind, welche er wirklich liebte.

„Es tut mir leid." Noch nicht einmal in dieser Situation schaffe ich es ihn Dad zu nennen, doch das Schlechte Gewissen trifft mich hart.

Wie aus einer Trance gerissen schaut er mich an. Diese ganze Gefühlsgeschichte ist neu für uns, es fällt ihm genauso schwer darüber zu reden wie mir.

„Bells, es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Ich weiß dass du deine neue Familie liebst, und Phil hat dich wirklich zu einer wundervollen jungen Dame erzogen. Ich weiß er ist für dich mehr ein Vater als ich es bin. Aber ich bin weder ihm, noch deiner Mom oder dir deswegen böse. Ich wollte immer nur, dass Renée glücklich ist und dass du in einer richtigen, glücklichen Familie aufwächst. Und ich weiß, an der Seite von Phil ist deine Mom glücklicher als sie es je mit mir gewesen wäre. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir eine Chance geben, dir ein richtiger Vater zu werden, dass ich irgendwann auch ein Dad für dich bin? Kannst du irgendwann Phil und mich gleichermaßen lieben?"

Ich sehe ihm in die Augen, die so sehr meinen eigenen gleichen. Und ich sehe all die Liebe, die ich schon immer dort gesehnen habe.

„Ja, das bist du doch jetzt schon" flüstere ich. Und tief in mir, meldet sich das kleine Kind, die Tochter, die ich immer noch bin. Ja, ich will es versuchen, ich weiß irgendwann werde ich auch ihn aus vollster Überzeugung Dad nennen können.

„Es gibt so Einiges, was dir deine neuen Freunde gesagt haben, was du eigentlich nicht wissen solltest. Aber ich denke, du bist alt genug. Ich hoffe Renée versteht, dass ich es dir erzähle."

Und er fängt an, von ihm und Mom zu erzählen. Wie glücklich sie waren, wie verliebt und wie schnell und überstürzt sie heirateten. Dann kam ich, und Charlie war überglücklich. Aber Mom wurde immer unruhiger. Irgendwann sagte sie ihm, dass sie hier nicht mehr leben könne. Doch Charlie war zu fest in Forks verwurzelt, hatte gerade eine Stelle als Polizist hier bekommen. Er nahm sie nicht ernst. Doch sie ging ohne ihn, nahm mich mit und ließ ihn mit einem gebrochenen Herzen zurück.

Alle in Forks tratschten damals, so wie heute. Mrs. Mallory war wohl schon immer in ihn verliebt, bereits als Teenager. Aber als er Mom heiratete, nahm sie den erstbesten Mann, den sie finden konnte, heiratete ihn und bekam ein Kind – Lauren. Mrs. Stanley, die Mutter von Jessica, war all die Jahre ihre beste Freundin und unterstützt sie bis heute bei den Versuchen, sich an Charlie ranzuschmeißen, und das obwohl sie immer noch verheiratet ist.

Mrs. Weber war schon immer eine Freundin von Mom, sie war nur wenige Jahre älter und hielt auch in der schwierigen Zeit, als Mom Forks verließ, zu ihr. Doch nachdem Mom Phil kennen lernte, brach der Kontakt ab. Selbst heute noch ist die Stadt gespalten, was die Meinung der Leute über Renée betrifft. Viele denken, Charlie wisse nicht, was getratscht wird, doch er ist der Chief of Police, er weiß was hier los ist.

„Aber ich habe es aufgegeben, dagegen zu kämpfen. Es würde Einige nur noch mehr in ihrer Meinung bestätigen. Es tut mir Leid, dass es jetzt auf deinem Rücken ausgetragen wird. Doch glaube mir, deine Mutter hat mich nie betrogen, Bella, dafür hat sie mich zu sehr geliebt. Leider wirst du dieses Gerücht noch öfter hören, aber du darfst es nie glauben. Versprich es mir!" Damit endet er seine Geschichte, sieht mich lange und eindringlich an.

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie spricht nur gut von dir."

„Phil ist der Richtige für sie, ich fühle es jedes Mal, wenn wir sprechen. Und sie hat ja noch deinen Bruder dazu bekommen, eine richtige Familie. Ich bin ihr nicht böse, ich war es nie. Ich komm jetzt damit klar, es geht mir besser. Aber versprich mir, dass du bei Lauren aufpasst. Sie ist genauso falsch, wie ihre Mutter. Die anderen Kids sind ok, denke ich. Gott sei Dank hat Mr. Stanley es geschafft Jessica etwas Vernunft zu vermitteln."

Schweigend sitzen wir am Tisch, unsere Teller sind schon lange leer. Beide hängen wir unseren Gedanken nach. Nachdem Charlie ihn erwähnt hat, sind meine Gedanken wieder bei Damon. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre er ganz nah. Doch das ist bestimmt ein Irrtum, er ist Meilen weit weg in Newberg. Ich zwinge mich an etwas anderes zu denken. Plötzlich fällt mir etwas ein, was ich Charlie schon lange fragen wollte:

„Charlie, sag mal, wann hast du das letzte Mal gekocht? Ich habe kaum Kochgeschirr in deinen Schränken gesehen, und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich jemals irgendetwas anderes außer Fisch braten gesehen zu haben."

„Bells, also, nun ja, eigentlich kann ich überhaupt nicht kochen.", stammelt er verlegen. „Das ist Ok, Mom kann es auch nicht. Ich habe zuhause auch immer für uns gekocht, dann kann ich es hier doch auch übernehmen." „Ist das wirklich ok für dich, Bella?" „Ja klar."

Ich werfe einen Blick auf meine Uhr. Es war mittlerweile 17:30 Uhr. Wir saßen tatsächlich schon zwei Stunden hier drinnen.

„Also, wenn wir heute noch einkaufen wollen, müssen wir langsam los. Ich hab morgen schließlich Schule und muss noch Hausaufgaben machen." „Ihr habt am ersten Tag schon Hausaufgaben bekommen?" „Tja, das heißt wohl willkommen auf der High School!"

Charlie bezahlt unser Essen, dann gehen wir zum Streifenwagen und fahren zum Supermarkt. Schnell bemerke ich, dass er gar keine Ahnung hat, was man so alles braucht.

‚_Wovon bitte hat er sich die ganzen Jahre ernährt?'_, schießt mir dieselbe Frage wie am Morgen in den Kopf. Also übernehme ich den Einkauf, lasse ihn einfach den Wagen schieben und das Essen bezahlen. Ich habe natürlich auch daran gedacht, alles an Kochgeschirr und ähnlichem zu kaufen, was ich bei meiner morgendlichen Erkundung der Küche vermisst habe. Schließlich ist alles im Auto verstaut. Mittlerweile ist es nach 18:00 Uhr, und ich merke langsam, wie der Tag an meinen Reserven gezerrt hat. Ich bin definitiv fertig.

„Charlie, kannst du mich am Revier absetzten, ich muss noch mein Rad holen.", frage ich ihn trotzdem und versuche, ein Gähnen zu verstecken. Abwägend mustert er mich von der Seite, scheint aber meinen sturen Kopf ziemlich gut zu kennen. Also versucht er nicht zu diskutieren und hält direkt neben meinem Rad.

„Aber fahr bitte nicht durch den Wald, es ist schon dunkel und ich will nicht noch einen Suchtrupp nach dir losschicken müssen, weil du dich verirrt hast oder gefallen bist."

„Ok, mach ich. Dann bis nachher.", verabschiede ich mich von ihm.

Müde steige ich auf mein Rad und fahre los. Doch irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ich kann nichts um mich herum hören oder sehen, aber langsam wird es unheimlich. Ich fühle mich nicht wirklich bedroht, kann das ungute Gefühl aber nicht abschütteln. Als ich um eine Kurve biege, schreie ich erschrocken auf.

Mitten auf der dunklen Straße vor mir steht eine Gestalt.

A/N: Tja, wer mag das wohl sein? Wer das Kapitel genau gelesen hat, könnte es ahnen.

Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, euch einen Preview für das nächste Kapitel zu geben. Also, wer den möchte, kann es einfach in einer mail an mich oder im Review schreiben. Ich schicke es demjenigen dann zu.

Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, weiß ich nicht genau. Entweder Mitte oder Ende nächster Woche.


	5. 4  Was sind sie?

_Erst einmal ein riesiges DANKESCHÖN an Uratoh für die liebe Werbung. Und natürlich an alle anderen (auch mein lieblings- Cyber-Töchterchen), die meine Geschichte empfehlen._

_Auch danke an meine Stamm- Reviewer Cynthia Brandon, Sunstar und natürlich Uratoh und mein herzallerliebster heutiger Albraum (ich warte immer noch auf den nächtlichen Besuch und die Pralinen!). Auch an isabella2o, die heute zu meiner Story gefunden hat._

_Ich hoffe ich werde euch und all die anderen, die mich als Favo gespeichert haben, eine spannende Story bieten._

_So, nun zum Kapitel. Für alle, die nah am Wasser gebaut sind: Taschentücher bereitlegen! Es wird traurig… weiter nach dem Kapitel._

Kapitel 4 – Was sind sie?

Bella POV

_Als ich um eine Kurve biege, schreie ich erschrocken auf. _

_Mitten auf der dunklen Straße vor mir steht eine Gestalt._

Völlig geschockt bremse ich hastig, dabei bricht das Hinterrad aus und ich sehe mich schon Bekanntschaft mit dem Asphalt machen. Doch noch bevor ich den Boden berühre, merke ich wie mich zwei Arme festhalten und vom Rad ziehen.

Irgendwie geht es alles zu schnell für mich, ich bin zu müde um bei dem Tempo gedanklich mitzuhalten. Doch sobald sich die Masse in meinem Kopf, auch bekannt als Gehirn, entschlossen hat, wieder zu funktionieren, breitet sich eine mir nur zu bekannte Ruhe in meinem Körper aus. Seufzend schmiege ich mich in die festen Arme und schaue in die mir so vertrauten blauen Augen, die mich im Moment belustigt angrinsen.

„Na, kann man dich nicht mal zwei Tage allein lassen, ohne dass du einen Unfall baust?" „Hey, wenn du mich nicht so erschreckt hättest, wäre gar nichts passiert. Wie lange folgst du mir eigentlich schon?" Ich versuche Damon ärgerlich anzustarren, versage dabei aber kläglich. Dafür habe ich ihn bereits nach den zwei Tagen viel zu sehr vermisst.

„Ich habe am Revier gewartet. Schließlich kenn ich dich doch, Charlie hätte es niemals geschafft, dich im Auto nach Hause zu schaffen, wenn dein Fahrrad noch in der Stadt ist." Nun bin ich wieder wach und richtig neugierig.

„Woher wusstest du, dass es mein Rad ist? Und wieso bist du überhaupt in Forks und nicht in Newberg? Hatten wir nicht gesagt, ich soll mich hier allein eingewöhnen?"

„Hey, langsam mein Stern. Das sind ja so einige Fragen die da aus dir rauspurzeln. Doch ich denke, wir sollten dich erstmal nach Hause schaffen, bevor Charlie dich vermisst."

Ja, er hatte recht, so wie (fast) immer. Doch Stopp, was sollen wir Charlie sagen, wenn ich mit einem fremden Jungen auftauche?

Skeptisch sehe ich Damon an. Er ist ziemlich groß, hat breite, durchtrainierte Schultern und unter seinem einfachen T-Shirt kann man seine Brustmuskeln selbst in dieser Dunkelheit erahnen. Ja, er war gut gebaut, und auch der Rest war nicht übel. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so angesehen, er ist mein Bruder und ich bin mit ihm aufgewachsen. Wer achtet denn bitte schon darauf, dass der eigene Bruder zu einem absoluten Traumtypen mutiert? Doch er ist wirklich schön anzusehen, ich bin mir sicher an meiner Schule würden ihm recht viele Mädchen nachschauen.

Je länger ich nachdenke, umso mehr dämmert mir, dass er schon seit Jahren ein junger Mann war, obwohl er erst elf Jahre alt ist. Und so wirklich verändert hat er sich in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht mehr.

„Bella, was ist? Du siehst mich an, als wäre ich ein Gespenst.", wie immer scheint er meine Verunsicherung zu spüren.

„Damon, du bist ein Mann!", und in diesem Moment ist mir klar, dass er nicht nur so aussieht, er benimmt sich auch so. Auch geistig hatte er mich schon vor Jahren überholt, nun bin ich die kleine Schwester. Wieso ist mir das alles vorher nie aufgefallen? Was, zum Henker, ist los mit ihm? Irgendwie sind das heute alles zu viele Erkenntnisse, zusammen mit der Geschichte über Mom und Charlie. Ich fange an zu zittern, versuche von Damon wegzukommen.

Damon schaut mich besorgt an, doch anstatt mich gehen zu lassen hält er mich etwas fester. Er bemerkt, dass ich immer aufgewühlter werde.

„Komm, ich bring dich nach Haus." Schnell setzt er mich auf seine Hüfte und hält mich mit einer Hand um meine Taille fest, wie ein kleines Kind. Mit der anderen Hand greift er mein Rad. Sonst trägt er mich meist auf den Rücken, aber er scheint zu merken, dass ich mich im Moment nicht festhalten würde.

Während er mit sicheren Schritten durch den für mich stockfinsteren Wald rennt, fleht er mich an: „Bella, ich bin immer noch der gleiche. Dein Bruder! Bitte vertraue mir!"

Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber irgendwie wird mir unheimlich. Ich spüre immer noch das Vertrauen und die Liebe zu ihm, weiß er würde mir nie wehtun. Doch etwas ist anders. Wie… Gefahr. Etwas, dass ich unterschwellig schon öfter gefühlt habe aber bisher immer erfolgreich verdrängte.

Schließlich kommen wir an Charlies Haus an. Damon setzt mich außer Sichtweite der Nachbarn ab und gibt mir mein Rad. Traurig sieht er mir in die Augen.

„Bella, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber ich weiß dass du Angst hast. Doch das musst du nicht. Ich denke, du brauchst jetzt etwas Abstand zum Nachdenken. Ich werde gehen. Aber bitte, hasse mich nicht und habe keine Angst. Ich liebe dich, Schwesterchen, ich werde für dich da sein, so wie ich es versprochen habe. Ruf mich an, ich werde sofort zu dir kommen. Und ich werde versuchen, so viele deiner Fragen zu beantworten, wie ich mir möglich ist, ohne dich in Gefahr zu bringen."

Vorsichtig streicht er mir über meine Wange und gibt mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn, so wie Mom und Dad es immer bei uns taten. Dann sieht er mir noch mal kurz in die Augen, dreht sich um und als ich einmal kurz blinzele ist er verschwunden.

##

„Charlie, ich bin da!", rufe ich ins Haus. Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen gefangen und meine Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt habe, bin ich die letzten Meter zum Haus gegangen. Irgendwann muss ich ja rein. Ich hoffe, Charlie bemerkt die Tränen nicht.

Zu meinem Glück sitzt er schon vor dem Fernseher. Die Einkäufe sind bereits ausgepackt. Was bei Charlie soviel bedeutet wie alles, was zu kühlen ist steht wild durcheinander im Kühl- oder Gefrierschrank, der Rest ist irgendwie auf den Arbeitsflächen und dem Tisch verteilt. Doch ich habe jetzt nicht die Kraft, aufzuräumen. Ich staple alles einfach so zusammen, dass wir morgen Platz zum Frühstück haben würden, dann gehe ich zum Wohnzimmer.

„Ich räume das morgen weg, ok? Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen und bin schon ziemlich müde!"

„Ok Bells. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich dich so lange in Beschlag genommen habe. Es war ein langer Tag für dich!" Ich nicke nur und schleiche die Treppe zum Zimmer hoch.

Gott sei Dank habe ich nicht so viel auf, nur Englisch und Mathe. Ich versuche meine Gedanken über meine so komplizierte Familie zur Seite zu schieben und mich stattdessen auf die Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Doch ich schaffe es nicht wirklich. Immer wieder driften meine Gedanken ab. Erst als mein Radiowecker 20:30 anzeigt bin ich mit den Hausaufgaben fertig. Erschöpft gehe ich ins Bad. Zu mehr als einer kurzen Katzenwäsche habe ich keine Kraft, also wasche ich mir nur schnell mein Gesicht, kämme meine Haare und putze meine Zähne. Duschen würde ich sowieso wieder morgen früh. „Gute Nacht" rufe ich die Treppe runter, als Antwort kommt ein kurzes „Nacht" von Charlie.

Schlaflos, genauso wie letzte Nacht, wälze ich mich von einer Seite zur anderen. In Gedanken mache ich eine Liste, was ich in den letzten Jahren, oder eigentlich schon immer, ignoriert habe. Es ist nicht länger die Geschichte von Mom und Charlie die mich bewegt, auch wenn mich das alles nicht kalt lässt. Doch die wirkliche Unruhe kommt bei den Gedanken an Damon und Phil.

Erschreckt merke ich, dass ich ihn in Gedanken nicht Dad sondern Phil nenne. Was ist nur mit mir los? Was ist mit ihnen los? Verzweifelt stehe ich auf und nehme mir einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier, um meine Gedanken aufzuschreiben.

beide sind extrem schnell und sehr stark

beide sehen sehr gut, fast schon wunderschön aus

beide verändern sich nicht mehr. Phil sieht keinen Tag älter aus als vor 14 Jahren, als Mom ihn mir zum ersten Mal vorstellte, Damon hat sich seit zwei Jahren nicht verändert

Damon ist in neun Jahren erwachsen geworden

Phils Augen sind golden, so was habe ich nie bei einem anderen Menschen gesehen

Die Augen von beiden werden regelmäßig dunkel, Phils erst braun und dann Nachtschwarz, Damons von Himmelblau über ein tiefes Meeresblau zu dem gleichen Nachtschwarz wie Phils

Jedes mal, wenn ihre Augen Schwarz sind fahren sie zum Camping- „Männerzeit" nennen sie es

Beide haben eine harte Haut, ich habe mir oft beim Raufen mit ihnen blaue Flecken geholt

die Haut von Phil ist auch sonst anders, viel kälter und fast weiß

manchmal, wenn die Sonne scheint, kommt es mir so vor, als wenn Damon einen eigenartigen Schimmer ausstrahlt

ich habe Phil noch nie im Sonnenlicht gesehen- doch, einmal, als kleines Kind, da hat er geglitzert wie Schneekristalle- nein, das war bestimmt nur ein Traum, oder?

Damon scheint immer zu merken, was ich fühle. Immer, wenn ich ihn brauche taucht er auf

Und woher wusste Damon heute, dass ich am Revier war?

Woher kannte er mein Rad?

Wie konnte er so schnell in Forks sein?

Und wieso fühlte ich mich heute so unheimlich in Damons Gegenwart?

Geschockt sehe ich auf meine Liste. Ich wusste schon immer, dass es ein Geheimnis gibt, aber bereits als Kind wurde mir immer wieder eingeflößt, nicht nachzufragen. Daher nahm ich es hin. Und bis heute habe ich mich nie gefragt, was da los ist.

Wie konnte ich so blind sein?

Was, verflucht noch mal waren sie?

Normale Menschen definitiv nicht!

Mein Stiefvater, den ich mehr als meinen richtigen Vater liebte!

Und mein Bruder! Mein Damon! Mein Freund, Vertrauter und Beschützer, was ist er wirklich?

Verzweifelt werfe ich mich auf mein Bett und schluchze in meine Kissen. Ich brauche Antworten, sofort. Aber ich will Damon nicht sehen, zu sehr bin ich in dieser ungewohnten Angst gefangen. Schließlich greife ich zum Telefon und rufe die einzige Person an, die mir jetzt weiter helfen kann.

„Liebling, was ist los?", höre ich die verschlafene und doch besorgte Stimme von meiner Mutter. Shit, es ist nach elf, ich habe sie geweckt.

„Entschuldige Mom, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich…", ich kann nicht weiter sprechen, ein neuer Weinkrampf schüttelt mich.

„Gott, Bella, was ist los? Ist Damon nicht bei dir? Er wollte schon längst da sein!", jetzt ist Mom hellwach. Doch sein Name ist zu viel für mich. Verzweifelt halte ich mich an meinem Kissen fest und ringe nach Atem. Als ich etwas Luft bekomme, stelle ich di einzige Frage, die ich rausbekomme:

„Mom, was ist er? Und was ist Phil?"

Am anderen Ende höre ich ein scharfes Einatmen, dann geschocktes Schweigen bevor sie antwortet. „Bella, wieso fragst du so was? Was ist passiert?"

„Er war hier. Aber irgendwas war anders. Ich habe es all die Jahre nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber Mom, das ist doch nicht normal! Er sollte erst elf sein, ist aber erwachsen! Und Phil sieht noch so aus wie früher! Beide sind anders als alle Menschen, die ich kenne. Mom, was zum Teufel sind sie? Oh Gott, Damon macht mir Angst, aber ich will das nicht. Ich liebe ihn doch!", zum Ende hin werde ich immer hysterischer, doch selbst jetzt entgeht mir die Ironie meiner Worte nicht.

„Bella, bitte beruhige dich! Damon würde dir nie was tun! Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber du kannst ihm vertrauen."

Langsam dringen ihre Worte zu mir durch.

„Du weißt was es ist, oder?" „Ja, Bella. Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es seit ich Phil lieben gelernt habe. Aber bitte, frag nicht nach. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich alles zu wissen. Irgendwann könnte dein Leben von deiner Unwissenheit abhängen. Doch glaube mir, keiner der Beiden würde dir jemals was tun. Sie würden ohne zu zögern für dich sterben. Liebling, wir sind eine Familie, Bitte Schatz, frag nicht mehr nach!"

Am Ende höre ich auch sie schluchzen. Was für ein Geheimnis schleppt sie mit sich rum? Was kann sie mir nicht sagen, wovor will sie mich schützen? Und wer würde mich umbringen wollen?

„Mom, bist du deshalb in Gefahr?" Bekomme ich grade so raus. Ich höre sie nicht mehr, aber dann höre ich eine andere Stimme: Phil.

„Bella, deine Mom sagt die Wahrheit. Wir werden dir nichts tun. Aber es gibt Leute, die deine Mutter töten würden, weil sie unser Geheimnis kennt. Ebenso auch dich wenn du es jemals erfahren solltest. Wir haben, noch bevor Damon geboren wurde, beschlossen, dass du niemals in diese Gefahr kommst. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen und im Moment bestimmt zu viel für dich. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du bei uns bist, wenn du all dies bemerkst und anfängst Fragen zu stellen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Bella, bitte glaube mir, wir lieben dich, du bist meine Tochter! Wir wollten, dass du nie in Gefahr bist, daher schwiegen wir. Ruf Damon an, er wird zu dir kommen und erzählen, was er kann ohne dich zu gefährden. Bitte hör nicht auf an uns zu glauben."

„Ich brauche Zeit; Dad. Es ist zu viel passiert heute. Ich melde mich wieder" „Wir lieben dich, Schatz, bitte verdränge uns nicht aus deinem Leben! Und bitte, forsche nicht nach, es ist zu gefährlich!"

##

Es ist mittlerweile mitten in der Nacht, schon lange sind meine Tränen versiegt. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich denken, fühlen oder gar tun soll. Sie haben ein Geheimnis vor mir, schon so lange. Eigentlich müsste ich fuchsteufelswild deswegen sein, doch ich kann noch genau die Verzweiflung in Moms Stimme und die Sorge in der von Dad hören. Ja, er ist mein Dad, immer noch. Doch was ist es, wovor sie mich so verzweifelt schützen wollen?

Auch Charlies Geschichte geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich versuche, alle Gedanken an Damon und Phil zu verdrängen und stehe auf, um Mom eine mail zu schreiben. Ich schreibe ihr alles, was heute in der Schule passierte und was Charlie mir erzählte. Auch dass er sie noch immer liebte. Damon und Phil erwähne ich nicht.

Nachdem ich mir alles von der Seele geschrieben habe, fühlt es sich so an, als wäre zumindest eines meiner Probleme merklich kleiner geworden. Erschöpft gehe ich zurück ins Bett.

Langsam sinke ich in den Schlaf und träume wieder von Angela, den beiden Quileute, Damon und, noch intensiver als zuvor, von dem bronzehaarigen Mann. Doch ich kann ihn einfach nicht erkennen. Immer wenn ich näher komme, verschwindet er und hinterlässt nichts als ein vages Gefühl von Verlust.

##

Völlig übermüdet komme ich am nächsten Morgen an der Schule an.

Charlie sah ich morgens nicht mehr, er hatte mir aber einen Zettel und etwas Geld für mein Mittagessen hingelegt. Auf dem Zettel stand:

„Viel Glück heute, lass dich nicht fertig machen von den Tratschtanten. Kopf hoch, du bist eine Swan, wir schaffen das! Ich hab dich lieb."

Ich war doch recht erstaunt, in den letzten zwei Tagen habe ich mehr Worte von Charlie gehört, als in meinen gesamten Urlauben davor. Doch dann dämmerte mir, er hatte mich bestimmt weinen gehört. Ich hoffe, er dachte es war wegen den Gerüchten und hatte nicht mein Telefonat mitgehört.

Am Fahrradständer treffe ich auf Angela. Sie sieht mir kurz ins Gesicht, nimmt mich dann kurzerhand in die Arme flüstert mir tröstend ins Ohr. „Hey, mach dir nichts aus den Gerüchten. Ich habe gestern Abend noch mit Mom geredet, sie steht völlig hinter dir, Chief Swan und Renée. Und sie ist bestimmt nicht die einzige."

Dankbar sehe ich sie an. „Ich weiß, Charlie hat mir die Geschichte erzählt." „Aber wieso bist du dann so traurig? Ähm, aber nur wenn du es erzählen magst!"

Will ich es erzählen? Aber was könnte ich ihr sagen? Mein Bruder und Stiefvater scheinen übermenschlich zu sein? Nein, die Probleme mit Damon und Phil muss ich allein bewältigen.

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Familienprobleme daheim in Newberg." „Ok, aber falls du irgendwann reden willst, bin ich für dich da, ja?", wow, wir kennen uns gerade mal einen Tag, aber bereits jetzt fühle ich mich von ihr verstanden. Ja, ich habe wohl meine erste richtige Freundin gefunden.

Der Rest des Schultages verläuft zwar etwas ruhiger als der Vortag, aber es wird immer noch extrem viel geflüstert, und sobald ich in Hörweite komme hören viele der Gespräche auf. Aber irgendwie prallt alles an mir ab. Mittags sitze ich wieder mit derselben Clique wie am Vortag zusammen. Hier fühle ich mich wohl, trotz Laurens böser Blicke. Doch dank Charlies Erzählung über ihre Mutter sehe ich sie jetzt anders, versuche sie einfach zu ignorieren.

Die Jungs albern viel herum, und Jessica bezieht mich heute vollkommen in die Gespräche mit ein. Sie frage mich andauernd nach meiner Meinung. Das nervt zwar tierisch, aber ich nehme an, dies ist ihre Art mir zu zeigen, dass sie gern meine Freundin wäre. Nur Lauren giftet mich immer noch an. Tja, ich werde wohl Meister im Ignorieren.

Endlich ist Nachmittag, der zweite Schultag ist geschafft. Nach der Schule fahre ich nach Hause und räume die Küche auf. Dann fange ich an, das Essen für Charlie und mich vorzubereiten.

_Hm, wie viel isst er eigentlich?_

Phil hatte nie zu Hause mit uns gegessen. Nur ab und zu wenn wir ausgingen. Wieso war mir das vorher nie aufgefallen? Noch ein Punkt, den ich gedanklich zu meiner Liste von gestern Nacht hinzufügte.

Während der ganzen Zeit denke ich an meine Familie. An Damons schmerzvolle Augen, als er bemerkte dass ich Angst hatte, Moms Schluchzen am Telefon und Phils Bitte, sie nicht aus meinem Leben zu verdrängen, aber auch nicht nachzuforschen. Ich dachte an all die Jahre meiner Kindheit, die vielen Umzüge. Hatte all das etwas mit dem Geheimnis zu tun? Waren uns etwa die Leute auf der Spur, von denen Phil geredet hatte?

Nach ewigem hin und her treffe ich meine Entscheidung. Und wie immer, wenn ich erst einmal eine Entscheidung treffe, ziehe ich sie auch durch. Also greife ich zum Telefon und wähle die Kurzwahltaste eins.

„Bella! Endlich rufst du an! Willst du reden? Ich bin noch in Forks, ich kann sofort bei dir sein.", meldet sich ein hörbar erleichterter aber auch besorgter Damon.

„Nein, Damon, komm bitte nicht her. Mir geht es jetzt besser als gestern Abend. Aber bitte verstehe, dass ich etwas Zeit brauche. Ich möchte nicht, dass du in Forks bleibst, fahr Heim. Mom braucht dich bestimmt. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, ich hasse euch nicht. Bitte sag Dad, ich werde seinen Wunsch respektieren und nicht nachforschen. Ich melde mich, wenn ich bereit bin mehr zu erfahren. Im Moment bin ich noch zu durcheinander."

Ich höre ein trauriges Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Mir sind meine Worte sehr schwer gefallen, ich fühle, wie sich alle meine Eingeweide zusammenziehen und ich mich am liebsten wieder heulend aufs Bett werfen würde.

„Ist gut, Bella. Ich verstehe dich. Ruf mich einfach an, wenn du soweit bist. Ich hab dich sehr lieb mein Stern. Bitte gib mir die Chance, für dich da zu sein."

„Bis bald, Damon." Ich warte kurz und versuche den Kloß in meinem Hals runterzuschlucken. Er hat noch nicht aufgelegt. Schließlich brechen bei mir die Dämme.

„Damon?", schluchze ich ins Telefon. Ich bin so froh, dass Charlie noch nicht hier ist. Wie sollte ich das erklären?

„Ich bin noch da, Bella" antwortet er mir.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb. Und Ich vermisse meinen kleinen Bruder!"

„Hey, ich werde immer dein Bruder sein, egal ob klein oder groß. Bitte, weine nicht!"

„Ich melde mich bei dir, versprochen." Damit lege ich auf und werfe das Telefon zur Seite.

_Geschafft. Was denkt ihr? Ist mir das erste traurige Kapitel gelungen? Ich habe mit Bella zusammen geschluchzt beim Schreiben._

_Problem erkannt, und die Lösung ist noch nicht in Sicht. Die Antwort auf Bellas Fragen kennen wir ja alle. Doch wann wird sie es erfahren?_

_Eure Vermutungen: Wer ist es wohl, vor dem sie geschützt werden muss? Sollte für uns alle ja klar sein._

_Und wieder gilt: für einen Review eine Vorschau._


	6. 5 La Push

**04.09.2010 **

**Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Leser. **

**Und jetzt werde ich mich gleich hinter der nächsten Ecke zu verstecken. **

**Lest selbst wieso…**

Kapitel 5 - La Push

Bella POV

Gemächlich radele ich Richtung Schule. Ich habe noch genügend Zeit, bis ich dort sein muss. Also lasse ich, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, meine Gedanken schweifen. Ich bin jetzt schon drei Wochen hier in Forks, und so langsam beruhigt sich alles. Ich bin zwar immer noch das Stadtthema, aber es wird nicht mehr so offensichtlich gestarrt und getuschelt. Ich habe einen lockeren Freundeskreis gefunden. Und wie ich erwartet hatte, ist Angela mir eine gute Freundin geworden. Lächelnd denke ich an sie.

Angela ist ruhig, lässt mir meinen Freiraum und sorgt für meine Ruhe, wenn alle anderen mich wieder mal zu sehr nerven. Wir verstehen uns ohne viele Worte, können aber auch zusammen Lachen und Scherzen, über die Jungs an der High School lästern oder auch über ernstere Dinge diskutieren. Sie ist ein Ausgleich für mich zu meinem Vertrauten, den ich immer noch so schmerzhaft vermisse. Mein Damon.

Seit dem Telefonat an jenem Nachmittag habe ich nicht mehr mit meiner Familie geredet. Weder mit Mom, noch mit Dad oder Damon. Doch langsam werde ich ruhiger. Ich halte an meinem Vorhaben fest, nicht nachzuforschen und es fällt mir wieder leichter, zu akzeptieren dass sie anders sind. Ich weiß, bald wäre ich so weit um mir anzuhören was Damon mir sagen konnte. Dann würde ich ihn wieder sehen können. Ohne die unterschwellige Angst, die sich immer noch irgendwo in mir ausbreitet.

Bald.

####

Schon von weitem sehe ich die Schulbusse warten. Am Fahrradständer treffe ich Angela, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Na dann kann der Tanz ja losgehen!

Heute steht ein Schulausflug an. Die Lehrer der Forks High und der "Quillayute Tribal School" sind der Meinung, wir sollten uns etwas besser kennen lernen. Vorurteile abbauen und so weiter, als ob das so einfach wäre. Also fährt die neunte Klassenstufe der Forks High mal eben nach La Push, um sich da mit den Quileute unseres Alters, die dort auf die Schule gehen, zu treffen. Alle waren schon im Vorfeld recht gespannt. Ich hoffe bloß, dass alles gut läuft. Bei einigen der Jugendlichen hier in Forks bin ich mir da nicht so sicher.

Angela und ich gehen zu den Bussen, wo Mr. Varner, Mr. Banner und Mr. Mason die Schüler auf die Busse verteilen.

"Miss Swan, Miss Weber, wird es heute noch was? Die Indianer warten schon!"

Natürlich, Mr. Varner. Wenn ich Mathe nicht schon immer gehasst hätte, spätestens jetzt täte ich es. Dieser Mann ist die Inkompetenz im Vermitteln und Überheblichkeit was seine Selbsteinschätzung betrifft in Person. Einfach gesagt er ist ein arroganter und widerlicher, überheblicher Snob. So wie er gerade das Wort „Indianer" ausspuckte. Ich glaube, es hat nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte „Rothäute" gesagt. Wieso, um Himmels Willen, begleitet uns so ein rassistischer Lehrer ins Reservat? Ich hoffe nur, er kann sich zusammenreißen.

Um nicht noch mehr aufzufallen, steigen Ang und ich schnell in den Bus. Eric und Mike winken uns zu sich, in der letzten Reihe ist noch Platz. Grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd setze ich mich zu meiner Clique. Alle sind da: Angela, Tyler, Mike, Eric, Jessica und, leider, Lauren. Letztere sieht aus wie ein Modepüppchen. Was an dem „Rundgang durch das Reservat" hatte sie nicht mitbekommen? Ich meine, hey, es gibt dort kaum richtige Straßen, das meiste waren einfache Feldwege. Und sie wollte in Stöckelschuhen dahin? Ich war oft genug in meinen Ferien mit Charlie bei den Blacks, um zu wissen wie die Quileute auf Mädchen wie Lauren reagieren.

„Hey Bella, stimmt es dass du welche im Reservat kennst?" Erics Frage reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er wirkt offen und neugierig. „WAS?" kam daraufhin ungläubig und abwertend, sogar geschockt von Mike, Tyler und Lauren. Na, das kann ja noch heiter werden!

„Ja, Charlies bester Freund, Billy Black, ist ein Quileute. Ich habe mich oft mit seinen Töchtern Rachel und Rebecca und seinem Sohn Jacob getroffen, wenn unsere Väter mal wieder angeln waren. Meist sind wir dann zum First Beach oder einfach so durchs Reservat gefahren"

„Hm, das heißt du kennst welche von den Chicas, auf die wir treffen?"

Tyler. Das war ja so was von klar. Diese wenigen Wochen seit wir uns kennen haben gereicht um mir zu zeigen, dass die Pubertät wohl auch bei ihm angekommen ist.

„Tyler, Becca und Rachel sind älter als wir, also werden sie wohl nicht dabei sein. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du die Quileute mit „Chica" anreden solltest!" Dabei rolle ich demonstrativ meine Augen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, ich hoffe die Zwei zu treffen. Und Jacob. Ob ich ihn überhaupt erkenne? In den letzten Sommern war er immer bei seinen Verwandten außerhalb des Reservats. Wieso weiß ich bis heute nicht.

Ang drückt mir beruhigend die Hand. Ich habe ihr erzählt, wie eng ich mit den Blacks befreundet war und dass ich deshalb empfindlich bei Diskriminierung werde, und sie hat schnell geschaltet. Ich bin ihr echt dankbar, als sie das Thema auf irgendwas Banales lenkt. Ich höre nicht richtig zu, schaue aus dem Busfenster wie die so vertraute Straße nach La Push an uns vorbei zieht. Ich freue mich auf die Natur und meine Freunde dort, ich liebe das Reservat!

###

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kommen wir endlich an. Die Busse halten vor der Schule. Auf dem großen Sportplatz steht eine kleine Bühne, davor sammelt sich langsam eine Menschentraube. Wir gehen brav wie eine Herde zu den für uns bestimmten Plätzen. Ich merke schnell, dass alle Schüler der Tribal School anwesend sind. Sowohl die sechsjährigen Erstklässler der Grundschule wie auch die Seniors der High School, alle sind da um uns zu begrüßen. Na ja, das scheint wohl doch offizieller zu werden, als ich dachte. Während ich mich umsehe, um ein paar bekannte Gesichter zu finden, bemerke ich wie etlichen meiner Mitschüler die Gesichtszüge entgleisen. Haben die echt gedacht, hier auf Jugendliche in Lederkleid, Leggins und Lendenschurz zu treffen? Ich meine, hallo, wie viele der Jugend von Forks fährt zum surfen zum First oder Second Beach, da müssen sie doch schon auf die Quileute getroffen sein?

Das einzige, was die Jugendlichen von La Push äußerlich von denen von Forks unterscheidet, sind die Hautfarbe und die hohe Anzahl an Jungen mit langen Haaren. Ok, und bei den Mädchen gab es in La Push kaum Barbie-Püppchen wie Lauren.

Noch halb in meinen Gedanken versunken, höre ich das Getuschel der Jungs neben mir.

„Siehst du die heiße Braut da? Wow, die Beine sind der Hammer! Und die Oberweite ist auch nicht zu verachten" „Findest du? Also, ich finde das Gestell der Linken ist echt nicht zu überbieten"

Jess und Ang sehen mich vielsagend an, Ang nickt mit dem Kopf zu Lauren. Diese ist mehr als angepisst, dass Eric und Mike ihr absolut keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenken.

Nur Tyler scheint sich wider gefasst zu haben. Er nimmt Lauren in den Arm und streicht ihr über den Rücken und weiter runter. Also, das ist mehr als freundschaftlich! Aber Lauren scheint es zu genießen, dass Tyler ihren fast nackten Hintern unter ihrem Rock, oder besser gesagt breiteren Gürtel, betatscht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Lauren wird wohl ziemlich schnell zur Schlampe von Forks mutieren. Aber mein Problem soll's nicht sein.

„Wow, die kommen hier rüber!" Reißt mich Erics Begeisterungssturm aus meinen Gedanken. Ang lacht über meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und flüstert leise, nur für mich hörbar: „Na Bella, du solltest dir das Träumen für die Nächte aufsparen, irgendwann fällt es auf."

„Bella, wow du siehst klasse aus!", begrüßt mich just in dem Moment Rachel. „Ha ha, sehr witzig" kommentiere ich trocken, als ich mir ihr und Beccas Outfit ansehe. Die zwei sind 17, zwei Jahre älter als ich. Und das sieht man. Beccas lange Beine enden in extrem knappen Hot Pants, die ihrer Zwillingsschwester stecken in nicht weniger sexy Röhrenjeans. Beide tragen ein schlichtes schwarzes, bauchfreies Top und eine Bluse locker darüber, vor dem Bauch zusammen geknotet. Becca in Blau, Rachel in grün. Bewundernd merke ich, dass ihre Oberweite dabei extrem gut zur Geltung kommt. Ich hingegen trage mal wieder meine einfachen schwarzen Jeans und ein einfaches T-Shirt dazu, das erste, was ich heute Morgen gegriffen habe.

Ein Blick in Mikes Gesicht sagt mir, dass die Black-Zwillinge Ursache seiner Begeisterung waren. Jungs

„Ähm, das sind Rebecca und Rachel Black, sie sind in der 11. Klasse hier an der Schule. Becca, Rachel, das sind Mike und Eric, Angela und Jessica und dort drüben stehen Lauren und Tyler. Ich habe sie hier auf der High School kennen gelernt."

Während die anderen die Zwillinge begrüßen drehen sich Tyler und Lauren demonstrativ weg. Soviel also zum Plan sich gegenseitig kennen zu lernen. Ang boxt mir leicht in die Rippen und deutet zu Eric. Er sabbert fast während er Becca anstarrt. Dabei kommt mir eine Idee. Ich beuge mich etwas vor und umarme die Zwillinge, dabei raune ich ihnen meine Idee zu. Beide fangen schallend an zu lachen.

„Ruhe, bitte. Darf ich alle auf ihre Plätze bitten, wir fangen gleich an." Das scheint der Direktor der hiesigen Schule zu sein.

Rachel und Rebecca verabschieden sich schnell von uns und laden uns ein, nach der offiziellen Veranstaltung doch mit zum First Beach zu kommen. Natürlich sagen wir zu. Und dann holen sie zum Schlag auf die Testosteronschleudern aus.

Während beide gleichzeitig ihre glänzend schwarzen, langen Haare nach hinten werfen und dabei ‚natürlich' ihre Brustkörbe vorschieben müssen, greift Becca nach Erics und Rachel nach Mikes Hand. „Bis nachher, Hübscher" haucht Becca ihrem Opfer entgegen, während Rachel Mike einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange drückt. Dann drehen sie sich um und gehen zu ihrer Klasse.

Eine lange Rede prasselt auf uns ein. Einige Sprecher sind sehr gut, andere nur einschläfernd. Es geht darum, dass wir die Kulturen gegenseitig schätzen sollen. Wie wichtig es für die Quileute - Jugend ist einen Weg zwischen Traditionen und dem Hier und Jetzt zu finden und wie wunderbar einige dies meistern. Ein Appell an die Jugend von Forks, das Reservat nicht nur als den Strand zu sehen, sondern zu versuchen die Natur hier kennen zu lernen, zu verstehen wie die Leute hier wohnen und Leben, direkt vor ihrer Haustür.

Irgendwie komme ich mir vor wie in einem falschen Film. Alles, wovon hier erzählt wird, ist so normal und natürlich für mich. Es geht nicht in meinem Kopf hinein, dass ich, die doch nur die Sommer und einige Wochenenden im Jahr in Forks verbrachte mehr über die Indianer und deren Traditionen weiß als die meisten Einheimischen in Forks und sogar, so scheint es, einige der Natives selbst.

_(A/N Natives bezieht sich hier auf den Amerikanischen Ausdruck Native Americans oder kurz Natives, wie es dort oft verwendet wird.)_

„Ich möchte jetzt das Wort an einen der Stammesältesten geben. Er hat drei Kinder an unserer Schule und ist eng mit dem Chief of Police von Forks befreundet. Leider hatte er im Frühjahr einen Unfall und kann nicht mehr, wie bisher, den Kindern das Reservat auf unsere Weise zeigen und mit ihnen durch die Natur streifen. Aber er ist einer unserer besten Erzähler. Daher bat ich ihn, heute zu euch zu sprechen."

Was? Charlie kennt einen der Stammesältesten? Irritiert und neugierig lehne ich mich auf meinem Stuhl vor.

Doch was ich jetzt sehe, verschlägt mir den Atem und ich merke wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. Ein großer Indianer wird im Rollstuhl auf die Bühne gehoben. Er ist ungefähr in Charlies Alter. Ich erkenne das markante Gesicht sofort. Dort im Rollstuhl sitzt Billy Black.

Der Mann, der mich zusammen mit seinen Töchtern und seinem Sohn auf Streifzüge mitgenommen hat, ohne irgendeinen Unterschied zu machen.

Der Mann, der regelmäßig meine Verletzungen verbunden hat, wenn ich mal wieder als einzige sämtliche Wurzeln auf den Pfaden als Stolperfalle benutzt habe.

Der Mann, der abends, am Lagerfeuer, den staunenden Kindern und Jugendlichen die Geschichten seines Stammes erzählte.

Der stolze, selbstsichere, liebevolle und immer hilfsbereite Indianer sitzt dort auf der Bühne in einem Rollstuhl und ist nun selbst auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen.

Ich vergesse, dass ich eigentlich sauer sein sollte, weil mir Charlie nie erzählte, dass Billy ein Stammesältester ist. Charlie hat mir im Frühjahr zwar erzählt, dass Billy einen Unfall hatte, doch ich habe nie nachgefragt. Das schlechte Gewissen meldet sich jetzt bei mir. Seit ich in Forks bin, habe ich mich kein einziges Mal bei den Blacks gemeldet. Dabei sind sie so was wie meine zweite Familie hier. Ich war mit allen drei Black Kindern eng befreundet, und auch wenn wir uns mal länger nicht sahen, war bei jedem Wiedersehen sofort die alte Vertrautheit da. Nur einer kannte mich besser. Doch an ihn wollte ich jetzt nicht denken.

Und jetzt sitz Billy da vorn im Rollstuhl.

Eine warme Hand schiebt sich in meine, und drückt sie sanft. Angela hat meine Tränen gesehen und sieht mich fragend an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er so schwer verletzt wurde.", raune ich ihr zu. Mehr sage ich nicht, denn ich möchte hören, was Billy zu erzählen hat

„Hallo, ich bin Billy Black. Wie schon gesagt wurde, ist Charles Swan mein bester Freund - und das, obwohl ich ein Indianer bin!" beginnt Billy mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.

„Ich habe noch nie etwas davon gehalten, dass die Quileute und die Weißen sich voneinander abriegeln. Sicherlich ist es wichtig, die Traditionen zu erhalten. Doch dies bedeutet nicht, dass wir unseren Stamm hier im Reservat einigeln müssen. Und das bedeutet vor allem nicht, dass wir niemanden von Außen willkommen heißen sollen.

Ich sehe unseren Stamm als eine große Familie, die ihre eigene Geschichte hat, wie jede andere Familie auch. Überall gibt es Familientraditionen, nur sind unsere älter und bedeutender als nur wie man Weihnachten feiert oder wer sich zu Thanksgiving wo trifft. Aber außerhalb dieser Traditionen, sind unsere Leben sehr ähnlich. Wir haben die gleichen Interessen in Musik, Sport, den Wissenschaften. Unsere Stammesangehörigen studieren und ergreifen dieselben Berufe wie ihr alle später auch. Nur Wenige wie ich sind dazu bestimmt, hier beim Stamm zu bleiben und auf unsere Geschichte zu achten.

Ich halte nichts davon, die Geschichten nur unserem Stamm weiterzugeben. Nun, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen." Dabei sah er ernst vor sich hin, "Daher möchte ich euch allen heute eine der Legenden erzählen. Aber vorher möchte ich, dass ihr versteht, was ich und alle meine Vorredner mit Verständigung und Integration meinen.

Wie heute schon öfter erwähnt, ist Chief Swan ein enger Freund von mir. Daher kenne ich natürlich auch seine Tochter, Bella. Oft, wenn sie den Chief besuchte, haben sie und meine Kinder zusammen das Reservat erkundet- ich will lieber nicht wissen, wo sie überall waren. Genauso oft habe ich sie mitgenommen, wenn ich den Quileute Kindern die Natur gezeigt habe. Und abends saß Bella zwischen uns am Lagerfeuer und hörte die gleichen Geschichten.

Ich hatte daran gedacht, euch heute die Geschichte von Bella erzählen zu lassen, denn sie kennt diese genauso gut wie meine eigenen Kinder. Aber alle die sie kennen, wissen dass ihr diese Idee nicht gefallen würde.

Was ich euch sagen möchte ist, dass obwohl sie nicht einmal in Forks wohnte, sie ganz natürlich dazu gehörte und dies auch heute noch tut." Dabei treffen sich unsere Blicke, und ich sehe selbst auf die Distanz all die Freundschaft in seinen Augen.

„Es ist egal, dass sie weiß ist. Nun ja, bis auf die Sonnenbrände, mit denen sie regelmäßig als einzige vom First Beach wieder kam.", grinste er vor sich hin. Ein leichtes Lachen erklang in der Menge.

„Also kann es doch nicht so schwer sein, auch für andere die Barrieren zwischen uns einzureißen, oder? Alles, was wir heute wollen, ist dass ihr einmal über all das, was ihr bis heute von uns wisst, nachdenkt.", beendete er diese Rede.

Hatte er gerade von mir erzählt? Und vor allem, er erzählte von den Sonnenbränden? Oh Gott, ich dachte immer Jake war der einzige Black, der sich daraus einen Spaß machte. Na ja, da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Aber die Reise in die Vergangenheit hat es geschafft, meine Augen zu trocknen. Ich merke zwar die Blicke um mich herum, aber zum allerersten Mal bin ich stolz darauf. Ich setze mich wohlig in meinem Stuhl zurecht und warte auf die Geschichte. Es ist eine schöne Geste von Billy, und ich weiß, er wird alle hier in seinen Bann ziehen.

###

Diese Vermutung bestätigt sich keine 30 Minuten später, als wir alle langsam wieder aus der Welt der Ahnen der Quileute zurückkehrten. Billys Stimme hat uns alle mit auf die Reise genommen, und sogar bei Lauren sah ich eine Art Ehrfurcht auf dem Gesicht widergespiegelt als sie voller Spannung zuhörte.

Aber jetzt, als Billy von der Bühne gebracht wird, verändert sich wieder ihre ganze Haltung und sie setzt ihre höhnische Maske auf. Als ich dann noch ihren abwertenden Kommentar zu Tyler höre, weiß ich, dass Billys Traum von einem Zusammenhalt der Jugend noch in weiter Ferne steht.

Die offizielle Rede ist vorbei. Dank der Erzählung am Ende war es doch nicht so schrecklich, wie alle befürchtet hatten. Doch von dem langen Sitzen, es waren immerhin fast zwei Stunden, sind wir alle etwas erschöpft und um unsere Knochen wieder munter zu bekommen stehen wir alle kurz auf, bevor uns mitgeteilt wird, wie es weitergehen soll.

„Wie schön die Geschichte war! Und du hast wirklich schon oft so was gehört?" Erstaunt blickte ich Jessica an. Wow, von ihr hätte ich das nicht gedacht. Jess ist zwar nicht so eitel und arrogant wie Lauren, aber doch mehr als reserviert wenn es um das Thema Indianer geht. Vielleicht ist ja doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung umsonst.

„Ja, aber am Lagerfeuer wirkt alles noch deutlich besser. Die Geschichte eben von dem Raben und dem Bären habe ich schon oft gehört, aber ich liebe sie!"

„Was hat er gemeint, als er von den Ausnahmen sprach?" Natürlich hatte Angela das mitbekommen. Ich war mir aber selbst nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat. „Nun, es gibt wohl Legenden, die selbst ich nicht erzählt bekomme. Angeblich werden diese Legenden nur in wenigen Familien weitergegeben. Als Jacob, Billys Sohn, vor einigen Jahren solch eine Erzählung hören wollte, sagte Billy nur, er sei noch zu jung und ich und einige andere Kinder dürften sie nie hören. Danach haben wir das Thema nie mehr angeschnitten, er wollte nicht mehr sagen."

„Hey Leute, es geht wohl los mit der Action." Ruft uns Mike in diesem Moment zu.

Schnell merke ich, dass der Direktor wieder vor allen stand. Neben ihm standen unsere Lehrer.

„Ok, wir haben uns gedacht, wir teilen euch in Gruppen ein. Jeweils zwei bis drei der Quileute begleiten kleine Gruppen von euch durch das Reservat. Nachmittags treffen wir uns alle wieder hier bei den Bussen. Damit ihr einen besseren Eindruck bekommt, braucht ihr natürlich Räder oder ein Auto. Daher haben wir auch einige der älteren und ehemalige Schüler von La Push gebeten euch zu begleiten. Auch einige jüngere werden dabei sein, da wir sonst nicht genügend Begleitung für euch haben würden. Bitte findet euch zu dritt bis zu viert zusammen. Die Gruppen, die mit Auto oder Motorrad gefahren werden möchten, gehen zum Parkplatz, alle anderen zu den Fahrradständern. Dort werdet ihr schon erwartet und könnt euch eure Begleitung aussuchen."

Ein Raunen geht anschließend durch die Menge, ich sehe vielen an, dass ihnen die Idee gar nicht gefällt. Tyler und Lauren sehen, wie einige andere, vollkommen entsetzt aus. Das sieht Mr. Banner wohl auch so.

„Ich möchte euch nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass im Biologieunterricht demnächst einheimische Botanik auf dem Lehrplan steht. Es würde euch allen also helfen, wenn ihr euch etwas umseht. Und für alle, die es noch nicht gelernt haben sich selbst zu Gruppen zusammen zu finden, werden wir dies übernehmen. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob euch die Konstellationen dann gefallen würden!"

Ich mag ihn. Er ist ein strenger aber gerechter Lehrer und kann die Schüler sehr gut einschätzen. Mit dieser Ansage schafft er es tatsächlich Bewegung in die Menge zubringen.

Ich drehe mich zu meiner Clique um. Wir sind sieben, also müssen wir uns in zwei Gruppen auftrennen.

„Keine zehn Pferde bekommen mich auf ein Fahrrad!", meldet sich Lauren als erste zu Wort. Gut, ein Problem gelöst.

„Also, ich würde gern mit Rad fahren. Was denkst du Ang?", werfe ich in die Runde. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich mir den Ausflug von Lauren vermiesen lassen.

„Klar, das wird bestimmt lustig! Wer will bei uns mitkommen?"

Verlegen stottert Eric vor sich hin: „Ähm, ich weiß nicht, also..." Ich merke, wie sein Blick zu den Autos wandert. Nanu? Sonst fährt er doch gern Rad, er hat sogar ein richtig gutes Mountainbike, mit dem er auch hin und wieder Cross Rennen fährt. Doch sofort sehe ich, dass er Becca anstarrt, die an Billys roten Truck lehnt und zu uns sieht. Da macht es bei mir Klick. Ich winke sie zu uns rüber und sie kommt sofort.

„Na, willst du bei uns mitfahren Bella?" „Nö, eigentlich wollte ich ein Bike nehmen. Aber ich glaube Eric hier würde gern mitfahren. Und Lauren hat wohl nicht die richtigen Schuhe zum Radfahren dabei." Bedeutungsvoll hebe ich eine Augenbraue. Ich fühle mich etwas mies, Lauren meiner Freundin aufzuhalsen. Doch sie versteht sofort, wahrscheinlich erinnert sie sich an die kalte Begrüßung.

„Ach, noch nie im Reservat gewesen? Na dann werde ich euch mal mitnehmen. Mein Truck ist dann voll, aber Rachel und Paul fahren mit Motorrädern und würden jeder noch jemanden mitnehmen."

„Ich komm mit.", schreit Tyler schneller, als Mike schalten kann. Bei Motorrad sagt Tyler nie nein, egal wie groß seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Besitzer sein mag. Jessicas Blick bleibt an Paul hängen. Sie scheint zu ignorieren, dass er einen Arm um Rachel gelegt hat und steuert sofort auf ihn zu.

„Ich nehme auch das Motorrad!", mit ihren Blicken zieht sie das Muskelpaket förmlich aus. Klar, Paul hat einen tollen Körper, aber wirklich mögen tue ich ihn nicht. Er ist mir zu aufbrausend, und mehr als einmal sind wir schon aneinander geraten. Aber da er schon ewig Rachels Freund ist, habe ich gelernt ihn zu akzeptieren.

„Nun, dann bleibt für mich wohl nur das Fahrrad, oder?" höre ich von einem ziemlich zerknirschten Mike. Tja, wer solange auf dem Schlauch steht, muss sehen, was übrig bleibt.

„Oh, Bella. Bei den Bikes ist Jake mit seiner Truppe, du kannst ja mit ihm fahren. Aber beeile dich, er ist heiß begehrt!" Ruft Becca mir zu, als sie sich mit den andern im Schlepptau zu dem Truck und den beiden Motorrädern begibt.

Wie jetzt, Jacob und heiß begehrt?

***vorsichtig um Ecke lug***

**Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht eingeschlafen? Und habt keine Tomaten oder faulen Eier dabei?**

**Mir war es wichtig, Bellas Freundschaften etwas näher zu beleuchten. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch ohne die Cullens.**

**Doch keine Sorge, sie kommen - irgendwann. Aber wenn, ja dann als geballte Ladung. Und mit einem EPOV. Allerdings ist das noch nicht mal geschrieben. **

**Im nächsten Kapitel treffen wir erstmal auf Jacob.**

**Mir gehen langsam meine Kapitel - Vorräte aus, ich habe in Kapitel 6 noch nicht alle Änderungen eingearbeitet. Aber eine Vorschau auf Wunsch kann es schon geben, und ich versuche euch Mittwoch mit Jake zu beglücken.**


	7. 6 Alte und neue Freunde

Kapitel 6 Alte und Neue Freunde

Bella POV

„_Oh, Bella. Bei den Bikes ist Jake mit seiner Truppe, du kannst ja mit ihm fahren. Aber beeile dich, Jacob ist heiß begehrt!" Ruft Becca mir zu, als sie sich mit den andern vieren im Schlepptau zu dem Truck und den beiden Motorrädern begibt._

_Wie jetzt, Jacob und heiß begehrt? _

Schulterzuckend gehe ich mit Angela und Mike zu den Radständern. Wir sind eine der ersten Gruppen, scheinbar wollen fast alle mit Auto fahren. Also lasse ich meinen Blick über die Gruppen der Quileute wandern, auf der Suche nach Jacob.

Billys Sohn ist zwar nur ein Jahr jünger als ich, aber irgendwie hing er immer etwas zurück. Als ich ihn vor drei Jahren das letzte Mal sah, war er einen Kopf kleiner als ich. Und das, obwohl die Quileute eigentlich eher groß sind. Während ich zu den Indianern vor uns sehe, bemerke ich wie eine Gruppe von drei Jungen von allen Mädchen angeschmachtet wird. Sie stehen mit dem Rücken zu uns. Alle sind groß, so wie ich es von den Indianern gewohnt bin. Allerdings sind sie eher schlaksig, als wären sie in letzter Zeit zu schnell gewachsen, so wie auch viele Jungen aus meinem Jahrgang. Zwei tragen ihr glänzendes, rabenschwarzes Haar lang und offen, einer hat sie kurz geschnitten. Alle tragen kurze Jeans-Shorts und einfache, schwarze Shirts, was sie fast wie eine Gang aussehen lässt.

„Heiß" höre ich Angela neben mir flüstern. Was, die ruhige Angela lässt sich zu solch einer Bemerkung hinreißen? Auch sie sieht auf die „Gang" vor uns. Der Kurzhaarige dreht sich um und ich halte überrascht die Luft an. Da steht Quil, einer von Jacobs besten Freunden.

Er stößt den Kerl neben ihm in die Seite und auch dieser dreht sich um.

Ich fasse es nicht. Jetzt verstehe ich Beccas Kommentar.

„JAKE" brülle ich überrascht und erfreut gleichermaßen über den gesamten Platz.

Sobald ich aus meiner Starre erwache renne ich freudestrahlend zu meinem allerbesten Freund. Und stolpere dabei natürlich in seine Umarmung. Wenn er mich nicht gehalten hätte, läge ich jetzt der Länge nach auf dem Boden. Selbstverständlich werde ich wieder rot und ebenso selbstverständlich höre ich das amüsierte Lachen seiner Freunde neben ihm.

Langsam schaue ich auf. Der ‚kleine' Jacob ist echt groß geworden, er ist jetzt schon fast einen Kopf größer als ich. Und er sieht wirklich gut aus.

„Bella, hey. Schön das du da bist. Aber du musst dich mir doch nicht gleich zu Füßen werfen." Auch er kann sich sein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Als er sich beruhigt hat, sieht er mich kurz etwas ernster an, hält mich immer noch fest umschlungen.

„Ich dachte schon, du kennst mich nicht mehr. Wieso hast du nicht angerufen?"

Sosehr ich Becca und Rachel mag, Jake ist meine Sonne. Er bringt mich zum Lachen und schafft es wie keiner sonst die ausgelassene, überdrehte Bella in mir zu wecken. Schon im Sandkasten waren wir unzertrennlich. Er war es auch der mich zu all dem Blödsinn, den ich hier im Reservat angestellt hatte, anstiftete. Umso trauriger war ich in den letzten Jahren, als wir uns immer wieder verpasst hatten.

„Ich verspreche dir, jetzt öfter herzukommen. Ich hab dich echt vermisst!"

Und die Wahrheit meiner Worte trifft mich in diesem Augenblick. Gerade jetzt, wo ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu Damon habe bemerke ich, wie sehr ich einen wahren Freund brauche. Klar, Angela hält zu mir und ist für mich da, aber Jake kennt mich in- und auswendig. Mit ihm kann ich rumalbern und relaxen, einfach den Alltag vergessen. Wir erzählen uns all unsere Geheimnisse, nun fast alle. Von Damon weiß er kaum etwas, nur dass ich einen Bruder habe.

Auch Jacobs Freunde haben mich mit offenen Armen aufgenommen. Wobei ich manchmal denke, nur damit sie was zu Lachen haben. Blöderweise macht sich meine Tollpatschigkeit im Reservat noch deutlicher bemerkbar als sonst. Und hier ist nie ein Bruder mit Superreflexen, der mich rechtzeitig auffängt. Was zur Folge hat, dass ich mehrmals täglich unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft mit der Erde von La Push schließe.

„Hi Bella. Willst du wirklich Rad fahren? Oh Mann, und ich hab den Fotoapparat nicht dabei."

Das kann ja nur Quil sein. Augenrollend mache ich mich von Jacob los und schließe Quil und Embry in meine Arme.

„Hi Jungs. Natürlich fahre ich Rad. Ihr braucht doch was zu Lachen, wenn ich schon bei der ersten Wurzel falle, oder?", gehe ich auf seinen Kommentar ein. Jetzt erst merke ich, wie ich von einigen Mädchen des Reservates förmlich mit Blicken erdolcht werde. Und zu meinem Erstaunen sind es nicht nur die Jüngeren.

„Ähm, kann es sein, dass ihr einige Verehrerinnen habt, die ich mir gerade zu Feinden mache?", ziehe ich sie grinsend auf, während ich mich überschwänglicher als nötig wieder an Jacob klammere. Bei den anderen Beiden traue ich mich das nicht mehr, aber bei Jacob weiß ich dass er diese Geste niemals falsch verstehen würde.

Inzwischen sind auch Angela und Mike angekommen. Mikes Blick bleibt abwertend an Jacob hängen, während Angela scheinbar in den Jacob – Embry – Quil – Fanclub eintritt. Zwinkernd ziehe ich sie zu mir und Jacob.

„Angela, das ist Jacob Black, Beccas und Rachels kleiner Bruder und mein allerbester Sandkastenfreund.", die letzten zwei Worte betone ich besonders und grinse Jacob dabei verschwörerisch an.

„Gut, Bella. Wenn du willst können wir sofort zum Strand und dort Sandburgen bauen.", antwortet dieser mir und alle bis auf Mike brechen in Lachen aus. Als ich mir die Lachtränen aus den Augen wische, fällt mir auf, dass ich die anderen noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Also hole ich es schnell nach. Angela ist hin und weg von den Jungen, doch Mike wird immer einsilbiger.

„Können wir jetzt los?", blafft er uns an.

Irritiert schaut Embry ihn an. Wahrscheinlich wundert er sich, wieso ich mit solch einem Miesepeter rumhänge. Ehrlich, im Moment weiß ich es auch nicht. Aber um ihn nicht noch mehr aufzuregen, gehe ich zu den Rädern. Schnell haben wir passende für uns Drei gefunden, Jake und seine Jungs haben natürlich ihre eigenen Angeber - Räder mit.

„Wald oder Küste?", fragt Quil als wir von dem Schulhof rollen.

„Ich denke Wald, wir wollen uns nachher eh mit Rachel und Becca am First Beach treffen. Aber da Angela und Mike das Reservat noch nicht kennen, sollten wir auch eine Tour durch die Wohngegend machen. Nicht dass ich Schuld bin, wenn sie die Fragen nicht beantworten können.", antworte ich ihm.

Also radeln wir los. Etwas enttäuscht bin ich schon von Mike, denn wann immer einer der Jungen versucht ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, wiegelt er ab und schaut stur vor sich hin. Irgendwann wird es mir zu bunt, und ich sage ihnen, sie sollen sich den Tag nicht vermiesen lassen und ihn schmollen lassen. Dabei schieße ich Mike böse Blicke zu, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich ab jetzt etwas mehr zusammen reißt.

Ich denke, er ist eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit, die Ang und ich den Dreien schenken, doch davon lassen wir uns nicht beirren. Nach einigem Hin und Her fahren wir an einigen Häusern vorbei in Richtung Wald. Angela ist ehrlich begeistert und fragt sie über alles Mögliche aus. Wieso sie so einfache Häuser haben, warum sie so weit voneinander entfernt leben, wie das Reservat entstanden ist, was sie nach der Schule machen wollen, welche Berufe es hie im Reservat gibt und so weiter.

Meist antworten ihr Quil und Embry, die neben ihr fahren. Jacob und ich fahren vorne weg, Mike bildet den Schluss.

Jake und ich reden während der fahrt über alles Mögliche, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Dabei bringt er mich immer wieder zum Lachen. Er erzählt mir von seinem Entwicklungsschub im letzten Jahr, dass scheinbar alle Mädchen auf ihn stehen und wie toll er das findet.

„Rachel meinte Letztens, sie muss wohl mehr auf ihren kleinen Bruder aufpassen, sonst würde ich jedem weiblichen Wesen unter 15 das Herz brechen. Ich finde es echt krass, ich meine, ich bin doch immer noch Jake, oder? Ich meine, ich kann kaum über den Flur gehen, ohne dass ich von einer Horde Weiber verfolgt werde. Aber das Gute daran ist, ich finde immer irgendwen, der meine Hausaufgaben macht."

„Jacob Black, hast du gerade ‚Weiber' gesagt?", kontere ich gespielt empört. Kurz nehme ich mir Zeit, ihn noch Mal zu mustern.

Er ist ein knappes Jahr jünger als ich, also frischgebackene 14. Allerdings muss ich ehrlich zugeben, dass er durchaus mit den 16-Jährigen eine Klassenstufe über mir mithalten kann. So wie er vorgebeugt auf dem Rad sitzt, kann man deutlich das Spiel seiner Muskeln sehen. Auch seine Arme sind sehniger, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und bei unserer Umarmung vorhin bemerkte ich deutlich seine breiter gewordene Brust. Seine langen Haare hat er sich leicht aus dem Gesicht gebunden, doch sie fallen ihm aufgrund seiner Haltung weich über die Schultern und umrahmen sein jugendliches Gesicht. Seine Züge lassen erahnen, wie er später als Mann aussehen würde. Zwar war noch etwas des Jungen vorhanden, doch er ist jetzt eindeutig ein Teenager. Und was für ein Prachtexemplar der Männerwelt! Hatte ich mich auch so sehr verändert?

„Bella, träumst du grade von mir? So klasse ich das ja finde, aber du solltest lieber nach vorn schauen, da fängt der Waldweg an. Ich denke du willst Quil nicht wirklich den Gefallen tun und hier eine klassische Bella-Nummer abziehen, oder?", grinste er mich an. Oh Shit, er hatte mich ertappt. Natürlich wurde ich rot wie eine Tomate und sah schnell nach vorn.

„Du hast mir nicht geantwortet", versuchte ich auszuweichen. Gott sei dank steigt er gleich wieder aufs Thema ein.

„Klar habe ich Weiber gesagt. Und damit meine ich solche Mädchen wie deine zwei Tussi- Freundinnen, die du meinen Schwestern und Paul aufgehalst hast. Ehrlich, Bella, wie hältst du es nur mit denen aus?"

„Hm, sie sind nicht immer so selbstgefällig. OK, Lauren schon, sie ist wirklich eine Kuh. Jessica ist eigentlich ganz ok, auch wenn sie manchmal etwas zickig wird. Aber sie gehörten schon bevor ich hier war zu Angelas Freundeskreis, also muss ich da wohl durch."

„Verstehe. Angela scheint echt nett zu sein. Aber dieser Mike, ehrlich Bella, der ist so was von stur!"

„Na ja, ich bin auch enttäuscht von ihm. Er, Lauren und Tyler scheinen zu der nicht bekehrbaren Sorte in Forks zu gehören. Er ist erst so komisch, seit wir heute Morgen zum Reservat gefahren sind. Das hätte ich echt nicht von ihm gedacht. Zum Glück ist wenigstens Eric unvoreingenommen."

„Eric, ist das der Typ der Becca hinterher sabbert?", grinst er vor sich hin. Wir beide wissen, dass Eric niemals eine Chance haben würde. Zum einen ist Becca älter als er, und zum anderen spielte sie in einer ganz anderen Liga. Ich mache mir da nichts vor, auch ich selbst gehöre eher zum Durchschnitt und würde immer neben den Blacks wie das hässliche Entlein aussehen.

„Du siehst übrigens richtig gut aus.", kommt es just bei dem Gedanken von Jake. Irritiert sehe ich ihn an.

„Sag mal, hast du heute schon in den Spiegel oder zu deinen Schwester geschaut? Das nennt man gut aussehen, nicht so was wie mich."

„Hey, ich sehe nicht nur ‚gut' aus, ich bin der heißeste Typ in der Schule!", da war er wieder, der Spaßvogel. „Aber du solltest dich selbst nicht unterschätzen. Es gibt hier einige Jungen, die dich vorhin angestarrt haben wie ne Portion Frischfleisch."

Ungläubig starre ich ihn an, doch beschließe schließlich dass diese Diskussion zu nichts führen würde.

Eine Weile fahren wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Ich höre, wie Angela hinter uns Embry und Quil nun über die Wälder in La Push ausfragt. Irritiert mische ich mich ein.

„Ang, du weißt schon dass es dieselben Wälder sind, die du auch um Forks findest, oder?"

„Ja schon, aber ich war noch nie wirklich dort.", gab sie leise und beschämt zu. Ich weiß, sie ist nicht die einzige. Es gibt viele Familien in Forks, die die „Wildnis" vor der Stadt fürchten und die Outdoor- Touristen stets als unvernünftig bezeichnen. Jacob neben mir hält kurz an und betrachtet Angela ruhig. Scheinbar denkt er dasselbe wie ich.

„Hey, Angela, wenn du willst können wir ja so eine Art Pfadfinder-Trip machen. Das dürfen wir aber nicht allein, nicht bevor wir 16 sind.", führt er grummelnd aus.

„Hey, wieso fragen wir nicht einfach Sam?", steigt Embry begeistert auf die Idee ein.

„Dann müssen wir Leah aber auch fragen, sonst reißt sie uns den Kopf ab.", fügt Quil lachend mit an.

„Sam? Leah? Ich habe wohl so einiges verpasst, oder?", irritiert schaue ich die Drei an.

„Ja hast du! Aber sicher wirst du die Zwei nachher am First Beach treffen. Sam ist echt cool. Er ist 19, und seit Billys Unfall macht er die „Kinder- und Jugendtouren" durch La Push. Er ist auch mit Paul befreundet, daher hängt er oft mit meinen Schwestern ab. Irgendwie kennt hier in La Push jeder jeden."

„Und wer ist Leah?", fragt jetzt ein deutlich aufmerksamerer Mike. War ja klar, kaum wird ein Mädchen erwähnt, ist er wieder bei der Sache.

„Leah ist die Tochter von Harry Clearwater, der sich immer um die Logistik bei Billys Ausflügen gekümmert hat. Aber er will das alles nach und nach an Leah und ihre Cousine Emily abgeben. Ich glaube, irgendwas läuft zwischen Sam und Leah, aber beide wollen es nie zugeben.", gibt Quil zum besten. An ihm ist echt ne gute Tratschtante verloren gegangen. Aber so weiß ich wenigsten, was los ist. Leider Mike auch. Sobald er gecheckt hat, dass diese Leah wohl schon vergeben ist, macht er wieder dicht und zieht sich zurück.

Angela hingegen hat diese ganze Unterhaltung mit offenem Mund verfolgt. Schließlich scheint sie sich wieder einzukriegen und dreht sich zu mir.

„Sag mal Bella, kann es sein dass du hier so was wie ein zweites Leben führst? Es scheinen dich wirklich viele zu kennen und ich habe das Gefühl, als ob du total dazu gehörst?"

„Na klar gehört sie dazu! Wir brauchen doch ein Quotenbleichgesicht in unserer Mitte, oder Jungs?", mischt sich Embry ein, bevor ich irgendwas antworten kann. Und obwohl er mal wieder einen Witz auf meine Kosten gerissen hat, bin ich ihm wirklich dankbar für diese Aussage. Doch bevor ich zu rührselig werde, breche ich lieber das Ganze ab.

„Wir sollten zurück fahren. Immerhin müssen wir uns noch offiziell verabschieden und Bescheid geben, wenn wir nicht mit den Bussen heimfahren."

Auf der Rückfahrt nehmen wir eine kürzere Strecke. Alle sind nun etwas ruhiger, nur ab und zu höre ich die Witze hinter mir. Jake sieht mich öfter skeptisch von der Seite an, sagt aber nichts. Ich nehme an, das hebt er sich auf bis wir allein sind.

An der Tribal School angekommen, stellen wir unsere Räder wieder ab und gehen zu unseren ursprünglichen Plätzen zurück, aber nicht ohne Jacobs „Gang" vorher zu versichern, sie nachher noch mal zu treffen.

Der Direktor hält noch eine abschließende Rede und unsere Lehrer erinnern uns noch mal, dass nur die Schüler mit einer Einverständniserklärung ihrer Eltern in La Push bleiben dürfen, alle anderen müssten jetzt mit den Bussen zurückfahren. Natürlich haben alle solch eine Erklärung in der Tasche, aber wie ich bemerke will nicht jeder hier bleiben. Ich stehe wieder mit meiner Clique zusammen, und einige angepisste Gesichter sehen mich an. Nachdem Angela bemerkt, sie würde gern noch mit mir hier bleiben, sehen Lauren und Tyler sie entsetzt an.

„Hast du nicht gemerkt, wie dreckig es hier überall ist? Der ganze Staub hat mir meine Kleidung komplett ruiniert! Und erst mal diese schäbigen Hütten! Wie kann man das nur toll finden? Ich will nur noch weg hier!", zeterte Lauren schon drauf los. Jessica rollt zwar ihre Augen, aber auch sie will nicht bleiben.

„Entschuldige, Bella, aber so wirklich meins ist es hier auch nicht. Ich meine, nicht dass ich was gegen die Indianer hätte, sie sind wirklich nett. Aber irgendwie so, ich weiß nicht, ‚anders' vielleicht?", versucht sie sich zu entschuldigen. Ich verstehe sie und bin ihr auch nicht böse. Es stimmt ja, sie passt hier mit ihrem Schickimicki - Gehabe nicht wirklich hin. Zudem denke ich hat sie mitbekommen, dass sie bei Paul keine Chance hat.

„Also, ich verschwinde auch! Diese Neandertaler halte ich keine Minute länger aus!", bemerkt Tyler nun. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht, und irgendwie trifft die Bemerkung mich tief. Ich meine, er muss ja nicht sofort ihr bester Freund werden, aber solche Respektlosigkeit ist echt zuviel für mich.

„Dann hau doch ab! Gott, solch einen eingebildeten Vollidioten wie dich kann hier wirklich keiner gebrauchen! Du denkst, du bist was Besseres? Nein, Tyler, so wie du redest bist du der letzte Abschaum! Ich fasse es nicht, wie man so verbohrt sein kann!", rede ich mich immer mehr in Rage. Erst Angelas verzweifelter Blick lässt mich verstummen. Doch entschuldigen werde ich mich auf keinen Fall!

„Also, ich würde gern mit euch mitkommen, wenn das OK für dich ist?", fragt Eric mich vorsichtig. Nach meinem Wutausbruch will er mich wohl nicht noch mehr reizen. Doch ich sehe, dass er es wirklich ehrlich meint und lächle ihn an. „Na klar, das wird bestimmt lustig!"

„Wie lustig deine ‚Freunde' sind hab ich schon mitbekommen. Nee, ich hab genug von der Angeber-Gang für heute." Mike, na klar. Er ist wohl immer noch sauer, dass Angela und ich ihn heute Nachmittag nicht so sehr beachtet haben wie sonst. Aber was soll's, mich stört es nicht.

So machen sich Lauren, Tyler, Jessica und Mike auf zum Schulbus, während ich mit Angela und Eric zu Mr. Banner gehen um uns abzumelden und die ausgefüllten Zettel unserer Eltern abgeben. Neben ihm sitz Billy in seinem Rollstuhl. Beide scheinen sich gut zu verstehen, und ich sehe schon förmlich unsere nächsten Bioprojekte auf uns zurollen.

Billys Anblick im Rollstuhl versetzt mir wieder einen Stich. Er scheint meinen Blick zu spüren und dreht sich zu mir um, nur um mich sofort zu begrüßen.

„Bella, schön dich noch mal zu sehen. Fährst du mit den Kids zum Strand?" „Ja, klar, solch eine Chance lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Jake hat mir schon meine Leviten gelesen, und ich habe ihm versprochen mich öfter sehen zu lassen.", erwidere ich, doch so ganz schaffe ich es nicht die Sorge aus meiner Stimme zu halten. Er merkt es sofort.

„Ist schon OK, Bella. Ich komme gut mit dem Rollstuhl zurecht und meine Kinder helfen, wo sie können. Jake hilft sogar freiwillig im Haushalt, kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Jetzt muss ich doch grinsen. Jacob mit einem Staubsauger in der Hand ist echt eine zu komische Vorstellung. Ich glaube, das muss ich ihm nachher gleich unter die Nase reiben. Kurz umarme ich Billy und flüstere ihm ein „Es tut mir leid" ins Ohr, doch er winkt nur ab.

„Du weißt, du bist jederzeit bei uns willkommen, oder? Und grüße Charlie von mir!"

„Ich glaube, du wirst heute noch vor mir mit ihm sprechen." Grinse ich ihn an. Die Zwei können nie lange eine Geschichte über ihre Kinder für sich behalten, und Billy würde Charlie sicherlich gleich nachdem er Zuhause ist anrufen.

„Ok, dann wollen wir mal, oder?", frage ich Eric und Angela. Wir gehen zu Billys Truck, vor dem Becca und Rachel schon auf uns warten.

„Wo habt ihr denn den Rest gelassen?" „Tja, scheinbar sind sie nicht ganz so begeistert von La Push, wie wir es sind. Obwohl ich denke, dass Mike eher von Jacob, Embry und Quil eingeschüchtert wurde. Ach Apropos Jacob, danke für die Vorwarnung!", antworte ich Becca sarkastisch.

„Hey, ich hab dir gesagt dass er begehrt ist! Und eine kleine Strafe dafür, dass du dich ewig nicht gemeldet hast, muss ja schließlich sein.", zwinkert sie mir zu. Ja ja, ich hab's ja verstanden. Niemals die Blacks vergessen, sie tendieren dazu, nachtragend zu sein.

„Wo sind die Jungseigentlich?", fragt eine leicht errötete Angela. Hat sie wirklich so viel Gefallen an den Jungen gefunden? Paul, der jetzt neben Rachel steht, deutet es wohl ähnlich. Belustigt antwortet er ihr: „Sie sind schon mal losgefahren, um Sam, Jared, Leah und Emily zu holen. Aber am Strand wirst du sie gleich wieder sehen!"

Irgendwie bin ich Paul dankbar, dass er seine Große Klappe nicht zu weit aufreißt und Angela blamiert. Schnell lenke ich vom Thema ab und wir alle fahren, teils im Truck, teils mit den Motorrädern zum Strand.

Dort angekommen bemerke ich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, was für ein Glück wir mit dem Wetter haben. Es ist immerhin schon September, aber untypisch für diese Jahreszeit hat es den ganzen Tag noch nicht geregnet. Also steht einem lustigen Nachmittag in netter Runde nichts im Weg.

Flankiert von den schönen Black-Zwillingen gehe ich direkt auf Jacob zu. Er ist nun genauso groß wie seine Schwestern, und man erkennt deutlich die Ähnlichkeit. Dieselben langen, glänzenden Haare, dieselbe typische Black- Nase, dasselbe Funkeln in den dunkelbraunen Augen. Liebevoll wird er von Becca in die Seite geknufft, während Rachel sich mit gespielt strenger Miene vor ihm aufbaut.

„Na, kleiner Weiberheld, wie viele Herzen hast du heute gebrochen?" „Ich, wieso Herzen gebrochen? Ich war nur mit Bella unterwegs!", dabei dreht er sich etwas zu mir:

„Oder habe ich etwa dein zartes Herzchen gebrochen, Süße?" säuselt er mit einer tieferen Stimme, als ich bisher von ihm gewohnt bin. Oh ja, ich verstehe langsam, wieso alle so scharf auf ihn sind. Wenn ich ihn nicht schon als Baby gekannt hätte… Aber ehrlich, er hat bei mir keine Chance. Er ist so was wie Familie für mich. Zwar nicht wie ein Bruder…

_DAMON_…

Oh Gott, wieso muss ich ständig an ihn denken? Rachel scheint meinen Stimmungsumschwung zu merken, deutet ihn aber völlig falsch.

„Bella, jetzt sag nicht dass du dich tatsächlich in Jake verguckt hast?", ruft sie völlig entgeistert aus. Blöderweise so laut, dass mich jetzt die versammelte Mannschaft, einschließlich der Leute, die ich noch gar nicht kenne, anstarrt. Und meine Reaktion ist natürlich die übliche. Tomate lässt grüßen.

„Auf keinen Fall! Rachel, ehrlich, kennst du mich wirklich so schlecht? Ich meine, Jake sieht echt Klasse aus, aber denkst du wirklich ich würde mich in nen Kerl verknallen, der mir Modder in die Haare schmierte, mir Juckpulver unters T-Shirt schüttete, Löcher in meinen Kanu bohrte, mir mitten im Wald Zelt, Isomatte und Schlafsack klaute … soll ich noch weiter machen?", während der ganzen Aufzählung kommt eine Erinnerungen nach der anderen zurück und ich muss mir ernsthaft ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Na ja, Jacob geht es wohl nicht viel anders. Nachdem er mich erst schockiert angestarrt hatte, fängt er nun laut an zu lachen. Als er sich wieder einkriegt, versucht er sich zu rechtfertigen, nicht ohne mich dabei aufzuziehen.

„Ich sehe also Klasse aus, ja? Wow, so ein Kompliment hätte ich nie von dir erwartet; Bella. Danke Süße. Doch ehrlich Rachel, ich kann auf ne kleine Zicke verzichten, die mir meine Sandburgen zertrampelt, Die Meisterwerke von Dammbauten durch „versehentliches" Stolpern zerstört, mich mit Puppen verprügelt und mir allen von ihr gebauten Mist mir in die Schuhe schiebt, weil ja niemand ihrem Bambiaugen widerstehen kann."

„Ich habe also unwiderstehliche Augen? Ach Jake Schätzchen, hättest du mir das doch nur früher schon gesagt. Dann hätte ich all das nicht… ähm, doch selbst dann hätte ich's gemacht!", gehe ich auf sein Spiel ein. So geht es noch eine ganze Weile hin und her, ich hake mich bei ihm ein und zusammen torkeln wir vor Lachen zu den Baumstämmen, die mit dem Treibholz angespült wurden. Die Anderen gehen mit uns mit und schließlich sitzen drei weiße und zehn Quileute grinsend im Kreis.

Neben Jake sitzt Rachel einer ihrer Arme ist locker auf Jacobs Schulter, während sie sich liebevoll an Paul schmiegt. Bei dieser leichten Berührung unter Geschwistern fährt mir wieder ein Messer in die Brust. Jacob ist fast vier Jahre jünger als seine Schwestern- der gleiche Abstand wie bei mir und Damon. Doch ich will jetzt nicht daran denken und versuche mit aller Macht die Gedanken beiseite zu schieben.

„Hey, so wirklich vorgestellt wurden wir uns ja noch nicht. Ich nehme an, du bist Sam?", spreche ich den großen, und damit meine ich _wirklich großen_, Indianer mir gegenüber an.

„Ja, und das neben mir sind Leah, Jared und Emily."

„Klasse, dass wir die legendäre Bella Swan auch mal kennen lernen dürfen. Die Mädels sprechen ja fast nur von dir.", fügt Jared, der Junge neben Eric sitzt, an. Er scheint ungefähr in Rachels und Rebeccas Alter zu sein. Und wie fast alle der Quileute, die ich kenne ist er recht groß, aber sehr schlank, fast schlaksig, wenn auch sehnig.

„Und ihr seid Bellas Freunde? Wohnt ihr schon lange in Forks?", meldet sich nun auch das Mädchen neben Sam, Leah glaube ich.

Es kommen viele Gespräche zustande, wir alle verstehen uns super. Es gibt keine Vorurteile, keine Anflüge von „ich bin besser als du". Die Indianer erzählen von ihrem Leben im Reservat und ihren Plänen, Angela und Eric von Forks und ich erzähle von den vielen Städten, in denen ich schon gewohnt habe. Und immer wieder hört man unsere Lachsalven über dem Ozean. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich hier am Strand, mit meinen alten und neuen Freunden.

Irgendwann bemerken wir, dass es von uns unbemerkt Abend geworden war. Am Horizont senkt sich die Sonne, größtenteils versteckt hinter den Wolken, zum Meer. Doch an immer mehr Stellen erkennt man das orange – violette Abendrot, auch die Wolken strahlen in diesem malerischen Licht. Der Wald hinter uns wird vollkommen von diesem orangen Licht eingehüllt.

http:/bilder./page/fullimage?name=Sonnenuntergang-Thailand-Suedsee&img=L3pwLWNvcmUvaS5waHA/&returnurl===&width=NDM2MQ==&height=MTMxMw==&fullimg=L3pwLWNvcmUvaS5waHA/=&sv=MzMy&ismall=L3pwLWNvcmUvaS5waHA/==&fi=/==&a=UGFub3JhbWEtQmlsZGVy&d=L3pwLWNvcmUvaS5waHA/=

.com/photos/neumeyer/2177873354/in/photostream/

Seufzend und sichtbar unwillig merkt Angela an, dass es langsam Zeit für den Heimweg wird, bevor unsere Eltern noch ausrasten.

„Ja, du hast wohl Recht.", stimmt Sam ihr zu. „Aber was denkt ihr, wollen wir ein anderes Mal zusammen La Push unsicher machen? Ich kann ja einen ‚Natur-Erkundungs-Trip' nur für uns einplanen. Denn ehrlich gesagt denke ich Angela und Eric sind nicht so gut vorbereitet, um die typischen Ausflüge unserer 15-Jährigen mitzumachen. Aber mit den zehnjährigen will ich euch auch nicht mitnehmen."

„Und was ist mit Bella? Ich meine, sie kann nicht mal über ne gerade Fläche laufen, ohne zu stolpern. Da ist sie bestimmt in der Natur nicht so gut aufgehoben.", schiebt Eric ein, sichtlich beschämt über das wahre, aber trotzdem nicht wirklich schmeichelnde Kommentar.

„Das sind wir gewohnt. Wir packen wenn sie mitkommt einfach einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten mehr ein.", spottet Jacob. Er kann es natürlich nicht lassen. Dafür erntet er natürlich einen ordentlichen Stoß in die Rippen von mir, und ich versuche mich zu verteidigen.

„Aber ich kann mein Zelt genauso schnell aufbauen wie du und mein Lagerfeuer-Essen ist tausendmal besser als deins!" „Oh ja, Camping und Bella Kocht", rufen gleich mehrere zusammen. Meine Kochkünste haben sich scheinbar wirklich schon herumgesprochen.

„Also abgemacht, Camping in La Push?", fragt nun Leah in die Runde. Sie scheint im Kopf schon alle nötigen Unterlagen, Utensilien und benötigten Erlaubnisschreiben durchzugehen. Immerhin sind viele von uns noch minderjährig, und so ganz ohne elterliche Information und Zustimmung geht es nicht.

„OK, und wann?", kommt sofort von allen gleichzeitig. 13 Stimmen sagen exakt den gleichen Satz, dass muss uns erst mal jemand nachmachen! Natürlich kann erstmal keiner antworten, da wir zu sehr mit Lachen, Kichern und versuchen zu Atem zu kommen beschäftigt sind. Rachel fängt sich als eine der ersten wieder.

„Wie wäre es gleich mit nächstem Wochenende? Samstag ist ja der 13. September. Was meinst du, Bella?", ich weiß nicht, ob ich sauer sein soll oder dankbar. Sauer, dass sie sich meinen Geburtstag rauspickt, oder dankbar, dass sie es nicht direkt ausspuckt. Tja, aber die Rechnung habe ich wohl ohne Jacob gemacht.

„Na klar, dann schmeißen wir ne fette Lagerfeuer-Geburtstagsparty für Bella! Klasse Idee, Schwesterherz!" „Was, du hast Samstag Geburtstag? Wieso sagst du uns denn nichts?", beschwert sich jetzt Angela.

„Also, eigentlich mache ich nie so ein großes Drama darum. Aber da ihr es jetzt ja eh wisst, wieso nicht zusammen feiern?" Alle sind einverstanden, und nachdem Leah meint, sie kümmert sich um alles und wir die Blacks und mich als „Telefonzentrale" auswählen, ist fast alles geklärt.

Irgendwie bin ich davon fasziniert, was für eine Gruppe sich hier in so kurzer Zeit gebildet hat. Jacob und Quil, die Jüngsten mit gerade mal 14 und Sam als der Älteste mit 19. Doch irgendwie harmonieren alle miteinander, keiner nimmt sich wichtig und auch wir Jüngeren werden ernst genommen und nicht belächelt.

Einen kurzen Moment gestatte ich mir einen Gedanken an meine Familie.

_Ich vermisse sie. Und doch - ja, es ist schön hier. Ich habe wirkliche Freunde__, alte und neue__. Ich bin angekommen. Danke Mom und Dad, dass ihr mich hergeschickt habt. Ihr __wusstet__ was ich brauche, bevor ich es wusste._


	8. 7 Junior Casanova

**Einen lieben Gruß an alle meine Leser. **

**Hm, ich bin ein wenig verwundert. Ich habe ja so einige Zugriffe, sobald ein neues Kapitel da ist, allerdings keinen einzigen Review oder Favoeintrag. Sind es immer wieder neue Leser, oder sucht ihr die Story jedesmal neu? *kopfkratz***

**Ich würde mich wirklich riesig über ein Feedback freuen, auch wenn ihr was zu kritisieren habt.**

**Im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, es stolpern immer mal wieder Leser über meine Geschichte, finden sie aber nicht so toll um sie sich zu merken oder ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Das irritiert mich schon etwas. Naja, ich versuche euch weiterhin mit jedem neuen Kapitel zu überzeugen. Und schreibe fleißig weiter.**

**Eine kleine Warnung zum Kapitel: Wir erfahren so einiges über Jake, was nur bedingt jugendfrei ist. Ich persönlich würde es immer noch als T - rated einstufen, ich hoffe ihr auch.**

Kapitel 7: Junior - Casanova

Bella POV

„Bella sieh zu, dass du da drin fertig wirst!"

Ungeduldiges Hämmern kommt von der Badezimmertür.

„Ja, bin gleich fertig. Kannst es wohl nicht abwarten mich wieder zu sehen, oder Jake?", antworte ich genauso flapsig. Aber ich mache keine Anstalten mich zu beeilen, sondern versinke wieder in meinen Erinnerungen an den heutigen Abend.

_Nachdem die Sonne vollständig untergegangen war, machten wir uns im Taschenlampenlicht auf den Weg zu den Autos. Becca brachte Angela und Eric nach Hause, doch ich wollte nicht gehen. Also beschlossen wir kurzerhand, dass wir unsere Väter vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen würden und ich einfach die Nacht bei den Blacks verbringe. Becca brachte mein Schulzeug für den nächsten Tag aus Forks mit und würde mich morgens auch zur Schule bringen._

_Billy war, wie zu erwarten, begeistert. Wir fünf unterhielten uns noch recht lange, aßen zusammen Abendbrot und alle halfen nach der ausführlichen Kochorgie, das Schlachtfeld wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen._

_Gegen 21:00 Uhr verabschiedeten sich allerdings Becca und Rachel, sie wollten sich noch mit den Jungs treffen. Also blieb ich bei Jacob und Billy. _

Und nun stehe ich hier im Bad der Blacks, ziehe mir einen von Rachels Pyjamas an und bereite mich auf einen DVD - Abend mit Jacob vor.

„Manno, soll ich erst reinkommen und dir beim Anziehen helfen oder was? Nun mach hin, ich will schließlich heute noch den Film anschmeißen!"

Gott, war der schon immer so nervig? Ich gebe mich also geschlagen und setzte mich zu ihm auf die Couch. Just in dem Moment, wo Jake zur Fernbedienung greift, räuspert sich Billy hinter uns. Auch im Rollstuhl kann er sich hervorragend anschleichen und so zucke ich mit einem kleinen Schrei zusammen.

„Entschuldige Bells, aber es war einfach zu verlockend!" Billy ist der einzige außer Charlie, der mich fast nur Bells nennt. Und irgendwie mag ich es. Es zeigt deutlich, wie nah sich beide stehen.

„Ich will euren kleinen Abend nicht weiter stören und gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer. Ich denke ich werde alt! Jacob, suchst du Bella nachher bitte noch unser Gästebettzeug raus und hilfst ihr die Couch auszuziehen?"

„Was? Wieso Couch? Ich kann doch wie immer bei Jake im Zimmer schlafen, da ist doch genug Platz für das Feldbett.", werfe ich irritiert ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich Jacob schmunzeln, doch Billy scheint irgendwie geschockt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Charlie erklären will! Ich fühle mich wirklich wohler, wenn du auf der Couch schläfst."

„Komm schon Dad, du weißt dass da nix passieren wird. Bella gehört doch zur Familie! Nee, wirklich, ich bin artig, versprochen!", erwidert Jacob mit einem Hundeblick_, _dem man nicht widerstehen kann. _(A/N: früh übt sich, wer ein Hund/ Wolf werden will, lol)_

Auch Billy nicht, und so lenkt er schließlich ein. Er wünscht uns noch einen schönen Abend und verschwindet in seinem kleinen Schlafzimmer.

Nachdem er außer Sichtweite (und hoffentlich auch Hörweite) ist, drehe ich mich vollständig zu Jake um und sehe ihn fragend an. Er scheint entweder wirklich nicht zu verstehen, was ich wissen will oder er ist ein sehr guter Schauspieler. Daher frage ich ihn direkt.

„Was genau war das gerade? Wieso will Billy nicht, dass ich in deinem Zimmer schlafe und was meinte er von wegen: ‚Er will es Charlie nicht erklären müssen'?"

Jacobs Grinsen wird leicht süffisant, doch so richtig will er nicht raus mit der Sprache. Daher bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl, und so drohe ich ihm, wirklich auf der Couch zu bleiben, wenn ich keine ordentliche Antwort bekomme.

„Du hast doch heute Mittag die Mädels gesehen, und auch gemeint du würdest dir einige von ihnen zum Feind machen. Damit hattest du wahrscheinlich völlig recht.", druckste er immer noch herum. Was zum Teufel haben die eifersüchtigen Mädchen damit zu tun, dass ich nicht in seinem Zimmer schlafen kann?

Oh, doch nicht etwa... Meine Gedanken kommen irgendwie mit den neuen Informationen nicht klar.

„Willst du mir grade erzählen, dass du mit einem Mädchen… ich…, ich meine, in deinem Zimmer... das ist… nicht war, oder?", stammele ich herum.

Das kann nicht sein, oder doch? Ich dachte nie, dass ich prüde bin, aber scheinbar bin ich es wohl doch. Ich meine, er ist vor kurzem erst 14 geworden und machte schon mit Mädchen rum? Nein, so wirklich kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen.

Natürlich schaue auch ich mir schon ne Weile die Jungen in meiner Umgebung an und registriere sehr wohl die gut aussehenden Traumtypen unter ihnen. Wobei deren Anzahl in Forks gleich null ging. Und wie alle anderen Mädchen habe auch ich mit Angela die Vor- und Nachteile jedes einzelnen Jungen in unserem Alter und aufwärts abgewogen. Aber in Gedanken so einiges mit einem Jungen anzustellen oder mit einer Freundin darüber zu träumen, wie das „Erste Mal" wohl sein würde oder wirklich mit einem Jungen zusammen zu sein, ist wirklich ein riesiger Unterschied!

„Also eigentlich ist es nicht eine, sondern drei.", ist alles, was Jacob dazu sagt. Doch sein Grinsen erreicht nicht mehr seine Augen, er betrachtet mich vorsichtig.

„Drei? OK, was bist du, ein Junior-Casanova oder was?"

Damit hat er wohl nicht gerechnet, von seinem Lächeln ist nichts mehr übrig. Er blickt auf seine in seinem Schoß verschränkten Hände und man sieht ihm an, dass er sich unwohl fühlt. Mein schlechtes Gewissen meldet sich bei mir. Habe ich überreagiert?

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht verurteilen. Es ist nur so unglaublich für mich. Da bekommt man immer gesagt, die Jungs hinken in der Pubertät hinterher, und mein jüngerer bester Freund legt reihenweise Mädchen flach, während ich grade mal anfange von Jungs zu träumen!"

Das war wohl richtig, denn sofort ist sein Allzeit - Grinsen wieder da. Und diesmal erreicht es auch seine Augen.

„Du träumst von Jungs? Erzähl mal!", versucht er mich auszuhorchen. Doch nicht mit mir, mein Lieber.

„Nee, nee, erst bist du dran. Also, was war mit den Dreien? Und was wissen Billy und deine Schwestern?"

„Du willst wirklich Details? OK, aber… Bella, zwischen uns ändert das doch nichts, oder?", fragt er und wirkt tatsächlich etwas verlegen.

„Also falls du wissen willst, ob ich Nummer vier werden will - nie im Leben! Das wäre ja fast so wie mit Damon!" Uups Letzteres ist mir rausgerutscht ohne Nachzudenken. Und er hat es natürlich registriert.

„Ähm, Damon, ist das nicht dein kleiner Bruder? Der ist wie alt, elf?", Scheiße, wie komm ich aus der Nummer wieder raus?

„Ja, nein, ich meine, Gott, er ist nicht so wie andere, ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Bitte, ich will nicht drüber reden, OK?" Wenn es einen Gott gibt, dann bitte, lass ihn nicht weiter nachhaken! Und tatsächlich, mein Stoßgebet scheint gewirkt zu haben. Jacob sieht mich zwar skeptisch an, doch lenkt dann ein.

„Wenn du nicht willst, ok. Doch ich merke, dass dir was auf der Seele brennt Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst oder? Wenn du einen Kummerkasten oder ne Schulter zum ausheulen brauchst, ich bin da." Einen Moment sieht er mir ernst in die Augen, dann streicht er mir kurz über meine Wange und setzt wider sein Gute-Laune-Grinsen auf.

„Aber zurück zu schöneren Sachen. Was willst du wissen? Und denk bloß nicht, dass ich deine Träume vergessen habe! Nachher bist du dran", scherzte er. Ich bin ihm wirklich dankbar, dass er nicht weiter nachforscht.

Also frage ich ihn erstmal über die Basics aus: die Reaktionen seiner Familie. Er erzählt, dass Billy von den Besuchen weiß, aber nicht wie weit er mit ihnen geht. Und scheinbar gehen seine Schwestern recht locker damit um. Sie haben ihn wohl noch mal an die Verantwortung bei all dem Spaß erinnert, ihm Kondome besorgt und viel Spaß gewünscht.

Kondome? Wie jetzt, braucht er die wirklich schon?

„Jake, ich will Klartext hören! Hör auf so wischi - waschi rumzuschwafeln. Hast du schon... ich meine... bis zum Schluss?"

„Nee, ich hab noch mit keiner geschlafen. Hm, aber es war schon mal nahe dran."

„Ähm, heißt das, du hast so richtig… ohne Klamotten?", irgendwie wird das Gespräch immer komischer. Ich sitze hier mit meinem besten Freund, den ich schon kannte als wir beide noch in die Windeln machten, und quetsche ihn über seine Mädchengeschichten aus. Doch auch, wenn uns beiden manchmal der Mut fehlt es beim Namen zu nennen, ist es nicht komisch. Und irgendwie bin ich neidisch auf seine Erfahrungen.

„Bei der Ersten nicht. Ich habe mich ungefähr einen Monat mit ihr getroffen, aber mehr als heftiges Geknutsche und ab und zu meine Hand auf ihrer Bluse war nicht."

„Und das hast du durchgehalten? Ich dachte, wenn ihr Jungs erstmal so richtig heiß seid, also, dann gibt's kein Zurück?"

„Willst du DARAUF wirklich eine Antwort?" Ich nickte.

„Na gut. Ich hab es mit der bekannten kalten Dusche probiert, wenn sie nach Hause ging. Half aber echt nur, wenn wir nicht zu lange zusammen waren."

„Und sonst musstest du morgens den Schlafanzug wechseln?"

„Nee, das musste ich zuletzt mit zwölf! Ich hab ziemlich früh raus gefunden, wozu meine Hände alles gut sind.", raunte er mir mit einem Zwinkern zu. OK, Jacob befriedigte sich selbst regelmäßig seit er ZWÖLF war? Das war irgendwie zu viel Information. Und ich wurde prompt rot.

„Reicht dir das jetzt? Du siehst grade aus, wie eine Tomate!"

„Also mit Angela hab ich oft drüber gelacht, dass Jungs das machen. Und nun erzählst du es so einfach. Ich mein, ist dir das nicht peinlich?"

„Peinlich? Nein, vor dir nicht. Und die Jungs wissen es eh alle. Es war oft unser Tagesthema wer an welches Mädchen oder welche Frau dabei dachte und wie lange es dauert bis…" „Ok, das ist jetzt echt zu viel Info!", unterbrach ich ihn schnell.

„Ehrlich gesagt will ich aber nicht, dass irgendein Mädchen, mit der ich zusammen bin, das weiß. Das wäre mir dann schon peinlich! Ich will nicht, dass sie irgendwas machen, was sie noch nicht wollen nur weil ich es gern würde."

„Hm, wo wir grade bei Mädchen sind. Bei der Zweiten ging's weiter als bis zur Bluse?"

„Deutlich!", ist alles, was er sagt. Ich sehe ihn auffordernd an. Ich meine, jetzt kann er auch alles erzählen. Er hatte mit einem Mädchen rumgeknutscht und etwas gefummelt, aber noch mit keiner geschlafen. Doch dazwischen gibt es doch sooo viel mehr, oder?

„Komm schon!", rief ich, ohne über die Wortwahl nachzudenken.

„Jetzt? Hier? Nee, sorry, das gibt nur ne Sauerei, und ich glaub nicht, dass du IHN wirklich in Action sehen willst!"

„Hat Nummer Zwei Little Jake in Action gesehen?", gehe ich auf seinen Scherz ein. Und ich will es wissen! Jetzt!

„Wie jetzt, „little"? Willst du mich beleidigen?", erwidert er mit gespielter Empörung. Doch dann antwortet er zu meiner Verwunderung tatsächlich.

„Gesehen wohl nicht, aber gespürt schon. Wir haben heftig gefummelt, sie hatte keine Bluse mehr an, und als ich sie das erste Mal in BH gesehen hab und wir heftig weiter fummelten, ging's mit mir durch. Meine Hose war jedenfalls nass, und das hat sie scheinbar sehr gefreut!"

„Du bist dabei…", ich schiele verlegen auf seinen Schritt, erstaunt dass er so offen mit mir redet.

„Und sie war erfreut?"

„Ja. Danach hat sie ihre Finger nie von meinem Schritt nehmen können. Gott, die Kleine war echt scharf! Aber irgendwann fing sie an immer an mir zu hängen und mich auch in der Schule zu betatschen. Und glaub mir, es ist echt nicht schön, den ganzen Tag mit ner Beule in der Hose herumzulaufen. Erst recht wenn ‚Mann' keine Möglichkeit hat zum Dampf ablassen. Wir haben beide bemerkt, dass es nicht funktioniert. Zumindest habe ich ihr deutlich gemacht, dass sie zwar echt toll ist, ich aber garantiert keine Nummer in der Schule schieben werde. Das fand sie wohl nicht so gut. Sie ist jetzt das Schulflittchen, ist schon lange keine Jungfrau mehr und ich glaube, sie vögelt in jeder Pause mit einem anderen."

Hm, klingt nach Lauren. Ups, der Gedanke war wohl nicht so nett.

„Aber wenn du immer deine Hosen anhattest, wieso haben dir deine Schwestern dann Kondome besorgt?"

„Damit ich was dahabe, wenn ich sie nicht mehr trage, du Dummchen! Wäre auch schon fast soweit gewesen. Wäre sie nicht vor zwei Wochen weggezogen." Dabei klingt er irgendwie traurig.

„Jacob, mal ehrlich, liebst du die Mädchen?", frage ich ihn.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich. Ich meine, nicht so wie bei Paul und Rachel. Ich finde sie echt heiß und sie machen mich scharf, aber ich habe keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch und von ihnen träumen tu ich auch nicht. Nicht mal feuchte Träume, wenn du verstehst. Bei Tina war es etwas anders. Ich gebe es ja zu, die zwei ersten waren etwas hohl in der Birne, aber Tina hat echt Köpfchen. Ich mochte sie wirklich. Und wir waren schon fast so weit.", er schluckte.

„Ok, wenn du nicht willst, dann musst du nichts erzählen. Ich meine, ich war noch nicht mal mit einem Typen aus, und du erzählst mir hier deine intimsten Geschichten."

„Stimmt, deine Träume. Los, jetzt bist du dran."

„Ach, eigentlich gibt es da nicht so viel. Ich glaube, du hast schon mehr gemacht als ich erträumt.", versuche ich mich peinlich berührt rauszureden.

„OK, ich mach es dir einfach. Ich frage, und du sagst ja oder nein. Und wenn du es überhaupt nicht willst, dann lässt du es."

„Klingt fair.", erwidere ich, und wir setzen uns, wie zum Verhör, gegenüber. Nur dass wir beide im Schneidersitz auf der Couch sitzen.

„Los geht's. Ist es jemand bestimmtes?"

„Nein. Oder, vielleicht."

„Na Klasse, was soll ich damit anfangen? Noch ein Versuch: Jemand, den du kennst?"

„Nein"

„Aber wenn du träumst, dann immer von dem selben?"

„Ja. Zumindest in den letzten Wochen." ‚_Und er hat Bronzene Haare, einen Astralkörper, und ich sehe NIE sein Gesicht.',_ denke ich. Aber das würde ich niemandem erzählen. _(A/N also doch ne Mini- Alice)_

„Und es sind nicht nur Träume, sondern auch Fantasien, wenn du wach bist."

„Ja" **E**r kannte sich da wohl aus, sonst würde er sicher nicht solch gezielte Fragen stellen.

„Bist du nackt?"

„Wow, ähm, manchmal?"

„Du bist schon wieder rot! Ist doch völlig ok, jeder normale Teenager denkt an so was, Bella!"

„Und viele tun es auch!", seufzte ich frustriert.

Er sieht mich eine Weile an, als würde er mich versuchen einzuschätzen. Vorsichtig formuliert er seine nächsten Worte.

„Wenn ein echt toller Kerl vor dir steht und dich recht eindeutig zu sich einlädt, würdest du mitgehen?"

„Nicht wenn ich ihn nicht kenne. Und nicht, wenn ich ihm nicht vertrauen würde. Ich meine, nichts gegen deine Einstellung, aber ich möchte nur mit jemandem ins Bett gehen, den ich wirklich liebe und der mich auch liebt."

„Ja, das sehen viele so. Und nicht nur Mädchen! Es passt auch besser zu dir. Zudem muss ich so nicht irgendeinen Typen vermöbeln, der meiner Sandkastenfreundin wehgetan hat."

„Das würdest du machen?"

„Klar, jederzeit." Einen keinen Moment schweigen wir und grinsen uns an. Es ist so einfach mit Jake, er tut mir richtig gut. Mein Jacob. Meine Sonne.

„Wollen wir weitermachen?"

Und so geht es immer weiter. Er entlockt mir so manche Details, von denen ich nie dachte, sie jemals jemandem zu erzählen. Aber irgendwie ist es auch saukomisch, und wir kringeln uns teilweise vor Lachen, während wir die gängigen Vorurteile über Mädchen und Jungen durchgehen. Und sind beide erstaunt, wie viel Mist aber auch Wahres dabei ist.

Irgendwann beichte ich ihm, wie mein „Perfektes erstes Mal" aussehen sollte. Er lacht, und sagt mir, das könne ich mir gleich abschminken. So etwas gäbe es nur in Schnulzenromanen. Es sei denn ich wolle mir einen Lover mit Jahrzehnte langer Erfahrung anlachen.

„Und glaub mir, Bella, ein Hundertjähriger mag zwar theoretisch wissen, wie er eine Frau verwöhnen muss. Aber mal abgesehen davon, dass ohne Viagra da nichts mehr geht, will wohl keine Frau einen Schwabbelopa im Bett!" _(A/N wir wissen was, das Jake nicht weiß! Oder, Mädels?)_

„Ach, und wenn ich Wert darauf lege, dass er genauso wenig Erfahrung hat wie ich?"

„Dann musst du damit rechnen, dass der erste Versuch wohlmöglich in die Hose geht - wortwörtlich.", grinst er mich an.

„Du sprichst wohl aus Erfahrung, was?" Ich will ihn eigentlich nur etwas triezen, doch sein grinsen wird immer breiter und er fragt mich, ob ich es hören will. Ich sage ja, und er fängt an von Tina zu erzählen.

_Wir waren wie so oft in meinem Zimmer heftig am Knutschen. Ihr Top lag schon irgendwo auf dem Boden, zusammen mit meinem T-Shirt und ihrer Jeans. _

_Ich streichelte ihre Brüste durch den BH, während ihre Hand immer weiter zu meinem Schritt wanderte. Aber ich wollte noch mehr von ihrer Haut und zog ihr ihren BH aus. Kurz darauf folgte meine Jeans. So weit waren wir noch nie gegangen. Sie nur im Slip, ich in Boxer. _

_Wir sahen uns an und wussten beide, wir wollten es. Nach dem ich sie eine Weile durch den Slip streichelte und merkte, wie dieser immer feuchter wurde, nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und ließ meine Hand darunter gleiten. _

_Da hörte ich sie zum ersten Mal richtig Keuchen. Klar, leicht gestöhnt hat sie schon öfter, aber das war was anderes. Ihr Becken bebte, und irgendwann bat sie mich, sie auszuziehen. Es war echt Wahnsinn, sie komplett nackt neben mir zu sehen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wo ich sie zuerst streicheln wollte. Ihr ganzer Körper lud dazu ein. Aber sie machte es mir einfach, indem sie meine Hände auf ihre Brust und zwischen ihre Beine legte. _

_Ich merkte, wie sie immer ungezügelter wurde. Sie wollte es wirklich. Und sie blieb auch nicht untätig. Ich war schon öfter unter ihren Händen gekommen, aber ich wollte noch nicht. Erst war sie dran. Und ich versuchte mein Bestes, hoffte ihr die Ekstase zu geben, die sie mir oft geschenkt hatte. Irgendwann ist sie dann auf mich gerutscht und saß nun mit gespreizten Beinen auf meinem Schritt, nur meine Boxershorts zwischen uns. _

_Wir machten heftig rum, rieben uns aneinander und küssten uns wild. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich es nicht mehr aushalten würde und wollte sie zärtlich wegschieben, um die Hose auszuziehen und ein Kondom zu holen. Doch sie wollte nicht weg. _

_Sie rieb sich mit aller Kraft an mir und wurde plötzlich ziemlich angespannt, hielt die Luft an. Und in dem Moment wusste ich, sie hatte ihren ersten Höhepunkt mit mir. Das war so sexy anzusehen und erst recht zu fühlen, dass es zu spät für mich war. Ich explodierte förmlich, die Boxer waren mal wieder nass. Es war nicht ganz so, wie wir es gedacht hatten, aber trotzdem echt schön._

„Wow", ist alles, was ich herausbekomme. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass er die Details weglassen würde, aber er war wirklich ehrlich. Und, wow trifft es. Selbst ohne zu schlüpfrige Einzelheiten bin ich hin und weg, das ist noch besser als einen Kitschroman zu lesen. Immer wieder sage ich mir, dass es Jacob ist, der mir das erzählt und es bestimmt nicht gut ist, wenn er mitbekommt, dass mein Höschen feucht ist. Ich will doch gar nichts von ihm!

„Ich will dir ja nicht die ganzen schmutzigen Details erzählen. Da musst du schon selbst hinter kommen! Und zudem bin ich ja auch noch am Lernen, wie ich ein Mädchen richtig verwöhne. Blöderweise sieht man ein feuchtes Höschen nicht so gut wie einen Ständer!", grinst er mich an. Ahnt er was?

„Damals waren wir das letzte Mal zusammen, vier Tage später ist sie mit ihren Eltern nach Florida gezogen."

Nach dem Gespräch schauen wir einen Film. Bewusst ohne jegliche Sex-Szenen. Aber mit viel Popcorn und Chips. Solche Fernsehabende hatten Damon und ich regelmäßig, und wieder vermisse ich ihn. Jacob schaut mich zwar öfter von der Seite an, sagt aber nichts.

Schließlich, gegen Mitternacht, wird es Zeit fürs Bett. Während ich schnell Zähne putze baut er das alte Feldbett auf und legt mein Kissen und die Decke zurecht.

„Bitte, die Dame.", zwinkert er, als er auffordernd aufs Bett klopft und selbst schnell im Bad verschwindet.

Kurz bevor ich einschlafe, fällt mir mein Traum aus meinen ersten Nächten in Forks wieder ein. Und jetzt weiß ich, wer sie ist.

„Jake?", frage ich ins Dunkel.

"Hm" kommt es verschlafen zurück.

„Ich habe von uns geträumt. Von Angela und mir, Leah und dir. Und Damon. Wir waren alle am Strand."

„Du hast von Leah geträumt, bevor du sie kanntest? Krass! Ich wusste schon immer, du bist was Besonderes. Doch jetzt schlaf. Und träum schön. Von mir, natürlich!" Ich höre förmlich sein Grinsen. Dann kuschle ich mich in die Decke und drifte in den Schlaf.

**Also ihr Lieben, was denkt ihr von unserem Junior Casanova?**

**Ich mag Jake wirklich, und hatte sehr viel Spaß beim Schreiben. Und den Anmerkungen meiner Beta Ally nach, hat es ihr wohl auch gefallen.**

**Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder etwas ernster, aber nicht schlimm.**

**Und ihr könnt schon mal den Countdown starten… noch 2 Kapitel und im Kapitel 10 ist es dann soweit: EPOV! Es liegt gerade bei meinen Betas.**

**Ich versuche, bis zum Kapitel 11 noch zweimal in der Woche zu posten, da ich Anfang Oktober im Urlaub bin- Jasper in Galvaston besuchen;) Und ich würde euch Bella und Edwards treffen gern vorher gönnen.**

**Aber da dies hier Kapitel 7 war und Kapitel 11 noch nicht mal geschrieben ist, kann ich nichts versprechen.**

**So, wie einige meiner Leser und Lieblingsautoren (und Lieblingscybertöchter) der Schulstress wieder hat, bin ich im stressigen Arbeitsalltag gelandet.**

**Wieder ein wahnsinnig langer A/N, ja ich bin ne Tratschtante. Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Wie immer gilt, wer nen Teaser will, einfach melden.**


	9. 8 Brüderchen und Schwesterchen

**Sooo, es ist soweit… Das nächste Kapitel.**

**Danke an LaPumuckl für meinen allerersten Review. **

**Trotz ordentlich viel zu tun auf Arbeit und auch privat habe ich es geschafft.**

**Doch hier geht es erst einmal weiter mit Bella und jemand der ganz, ganz doll wichtig für sie ist.**

**Tatsächlich ist er, bis der greek God auftaucht die wichtigste Person für sie.**

**Kapitel 8 – Brüderchen und Schwesterchen**

Bella POV

_Eine kalte Nacht. Der Wind pfeift zwischen den Bäumen. Es ist so stockfinster, dass ich nichts in meiner Nähe erkennen kann. Plötzlich ist da ein rotes Leuchten vor mir, etwas höher als mein Kopf. Es sieht fast aus wie Augen. Rote Augen? So etwas gibt es nicht! Doch sie starren mich an und ich kann nicht wegsehen. Wie hypnotisiert, starr vor Angst, stehe ich an Ort und Stelle._

„_Sie ist unschuldig.", erklingt eine verzweifelte Stimme neben mir. Ich drehe mein Gesicht der vertrauten und doch so ungewohnt ängstlichen Stimme zu. _

_Damon._

„_Bitte, lasst sie gehen, sie würde uns nie Verraten!", kommt es jetzt von meiner anderen Seite._

_Dad? Er fleht. Seine Augen sind nachtschwarz, nichts von dem wundervollen Gold ist mehr da. Seine Augenringe sind dunkel, der Blick ist leer. Nur ein kleiner Funken Leben ist dort zu erkennen, eher nur zu erahnen. Er sieht gequält aus, vollkommen verzweifelt. Warum? Was war passiert? Und was passiert hier? Ich habe Angst. Schreckliche Angst, Panik. Mein Atem kommt stoßweise, ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Halt suchend greife ich nach meinem Bruder, der mich in seine Arme zieht._

„_Kein Mensch darf von uns wissen. Es ist Gesetz. Sie muss sterben, wie schon ihre Mutter vor ihr!"_

„_NEIN", kommt es gequält und verzweifelt von Dad und Damon gleichzeitig._

_Was jetzt passiert, geschieht zu schnell für meine Augen. Das nächste, was ich wahrnehme ist, dass Dad nicht mehr neben mir steht und ich auf einmal auf Damons Rücken bin. Er rennt mit mir durch den Wald, so schnell wie noch nie zuvor. Dad bleibt zurück._

„_Damon lauf! Bella, ich liebe dich!", höre ich seine Stimme weit hinter mir. Dann ein Krachen, als wenn Felsen aufeinander stürzen. Und ein lautes, schreckliches Kreischen, das ich nicht zuordnen kann. Dann ist Ruhe._

„_Nein, DAD!", schluchzt Damon, doch er bleibt nicht stehen. Plötzlich wird er zu Boden gerissen und diese roten Augen starren mich an. „Nein, nicht auch noch Bella, bitte!", höre ich noch Damons Stimme, bevor ein stechender Schmerz an meinem Hals mir sämtliche anderen Wahrnehmungen raubt._

„Bella! Bella bitte wach auf! Es ist nur ein Traum. Komm schon, alles ist gut! Schhh, ich bin da."

Langsam wache ich auf. Ein Traum, ja. Aber ein viel zu realer. Wo bin ich? Dann kommen die Erinnerungen an den letzten, wunderschönen Tag in la Push zurück. Ich merke, dass Jacob auf meinem Bett sitzt und mir beruhigend über den Rücken streicht. Meine Wangen sind noch nass von den Tränen, doch seine Gegenwart beruhigt mich.

„Es ist ok, ich bleibe hier. Nur ein Traum. Es ist ja gut.", redet er weiter leise auf mich ein. Auf einmal wird die Tür aufgerissen und seine Schwestern stehen im Zimmer.

„Was ist passiert? Bella wieso hast du so verzweifelt geschrieen?", höre ich auch Billys Stimme aus dem Flur. Klasse, mit meinem Albtraum habe ich die gesamte Familie geweckt.

„Es war nur ein Traum, bitte entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht wecken." Es scheint zu wirken, nachdem sie alle mich noch mal kurz in den Arm nehmen, gehen die Drei zurück ins Bett. Nur Jacob kann ich nicht überzeugen.

„Bella, dich bedrückt doch etwas. Schon den ganzen Tag hast du immer wieder so traurig geblickt. Und eben in deinem Traum hast du verzweifelt nach Damon und deinem Dad geschrieen. Ich nehme an, du meinst nicht Charlie damit?"

„Nein, das weißt du doch. Mein Dad ist Phil."

Eine Weile schweigen wir, während Jacob mich weiterhin in seinen Armen wiegt. Zögernd fragt er dann: „Willst du reden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen! Du wärst vielleicht sogar auch in Gefahr!"

„Versuch es einfach. Ich werde es niemandem sagen, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Verzweifelt überlege ich, was ich tun soll. Ja, ich möchte mit jemanden reden. Aber was, wenn meine Familie Recht hat? Wenn schon die wenigen Sachen reichen, um ihn in Gefahr zu bringen? Doch viel dringender als die Sorge ist mein Bedürfnis über Alles zu reden.

Und so erzähle ich ihm von dem Traum, lasse aber einige Details weg. Vorsichtig erwähne ich auch, dass die Zwei anders sind, allerdings ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Und ich beichte ihm Damons Erscheinungsbild. Auch von der Angst die ich so plötzlich vor meinem Bruder hatte und von den Gesprächen mit meinen Eltern und Damon. Ich ahne, dass es falsch ist, doch ich weiß einfach nicht weiter. Ich brauche jemanden zum Zuhören, der nicht in all dem involviert ist.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sitzt Jacob da und hält mich einfach fest. Dann schließlich fängt er an mir seine Sicht zu schildern.

„Das ist wirklich heftig. Wenn es jemand anderes wäre, dächte ich es ist zu viel Dope im Spiel, aber ich weiß dass es nicht deine Fantasie ist. Fassen wir zusammen. Dein Bruder ist 18 anstatt elf, dein Stiefvater altert nicht mehr und beide haben noch andere unmenschliche Eigenschaften, von denen du mir nicht erzählen willst. Weil du befürchtest, mich damit so zu gefährden wie du und deine Ma es scheinbar schon sind.

Du hast das Alles vorher komplett ignoriert, auch wenn du es irgendwie mitbekommen hast. Und auf einmal hast du Angst vor ihnen, doch gleichzeitig liebst du sie noch so wie früher. Sie haben dir angeboten, es zu erklären, doch du traust dich nicht Damon anzurufen.

In deinem Traum wurde deine Mutter wegen irgendwas getötet, und derjenige will in dem Traum auch dich töten. Und räumt dafür Phil und Damon aus dem Weg.

Mädchen, du hast echt einen Haufen Probleme"

„Danke, das weiß ich selbst. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich machen soll. Als ich dich heute Nachmittag mit Rachel und Becca gesehen habe, ist mir immer wieder bewusst geworden, wie sehr ihr zusammen gehört. Echte Geschwisterliebe. So war es immer bei mir und Damon, doch jetzt weiß ich nicht, wie ich ihn ansehen soll!"

„Ruf ihn an, rede mit ihm. Hm, vielleicht doch nicht am Telefon. Treff dich mit ihm. Und wie du ihn ansehen sollst? Na, einfach wie deinen Bruder! Er wird dir nichts tun. Wenn ich auch so gut wie gar nichts wirklich verstehe, aber der Traum war deutlich. Phil und Damon würden für dich sterben, Bella. Sie lieben dich und würden dir nie wehtun! Das haben sie doch auch gesagt, oder?", rät er mir vorsichtig. Ich bin ihm dankbar. Er sagt zwar nichts, dass ich nicht auch schon in meinem Inneren gefühlt habe, doch ich brauche diesen Schubs von Außen.

„Du hast wohl Recht. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Danke Jacob. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde!"

„Gern geschehen. Doch lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen, in zwei Stunden klingelt der Wecker, und wirklich viel Schlaf hatten wir beide nicht in dieser Nacht."

##

Nach einem schnellen Frühstück geht es zur Schule. Bei den Rädern, unserem Treffpunkt, wartet schon die ganze Clique auf mich. Das Thema ist der gestrige Tag in La Push, doch ich bin nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Gott sei Dank lassen sie mich in Ruhe. Ich denke die ganze Zeit über Jacobs Rat nach. Ja, ich sollte meinen Bruder anrufen.

Nach der zweiten Stunde wird die Unruhe zu stark. Ich hole mein Handy raus und atme tief ein. Dann wähle ich.

„Hi, mein Stern.", meldet sich Damon. Und auf einmal ist alles ganz einfach.

„Wann kannst du hier sein? Ich vermisse dich. Und ich will reden. Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Albtraum, doch Jacob hat mich getröstet. Er meinte auch, ich soll dich endlich anrufen!"

„Ein Albtraum? Ja, ich habe es gemerkt, du hattest Angst, nicht war? Ich bin Jacob wohl einiges schuldig, dafür dass er für dich da war. Ich fahre sofort los, hole dich von der Schule ab, OK?"

„Schaffst du das denn so schnell?"

„Ich habe ein neues Auto. Lass dich überraschen! Ich bin bald bei dir Schwesterchen. Wir haben dich alle schrecklich vermisst."

„Dann bis nachher?"

Ja, bis nachher! Ich bin auf dem Weg.", antwortet er mir und legt auf. Ich kann durch das Telefon gerade noch einen Motor starten hören.

Der Rest des Tages verläuft für mich im Nebel. Ich bekomme nichts mit, denke nur and das, was wohl nachher kommen mag.

Als ich nach der letzten Stunde mit den Anderen aus der Schule gehe, bemerke ich wie alle einen schwarzen Sportwagen auf dem Parkplatz anstarren. Das Auto ist wirklich klasse, und hier in Forks bekommt man so was erst recht nicht oft zu Gesicht.

.de/uploads/3/38/387/3878/Lamborghini-Gallardo_Nera_2007_1600x1200_wallpaper_

Einige Jungen aus den älteren Semestern gehen direkt darauf zu. Doch scheinbar werden sie nicht beachtet. Nun sind es die Mädchen, die begeistert aufstöhnen. Offensichtlich steht der Besitzer seinem Auto in nichts nach.

„Geiler Typ!", meldet sich Lauren neben mir. Auch Jessica und Angela fallen ihre Augen raus. Langsam werde ich neugierig und schaue mir den Typen an. Und mein Herz schlägt schneller. Ich habe ihn so sehr vermisst.

„Vergiss es!", zische ich Lauren an. Das fehlt ja wohl noch, dass diese Schnepfe sich an meinen Bruder ranschmeißt!

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, oder die Blicke meiner Freunde zu beachten, renne ich ihm entgegen und springe lachend hoch.

„DAMON!", schreie ich, während er mich im Kreis herum wirbelt. Mir ist egal, ob es die gesamte Schule mitbekommt oder nicht. Ich bin wieder bei meinem Bruder, das ist alles, was zählt. Ihm geht es wohl ähnlich. Denn erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit setzt er mich wieder ab. Dann flüstert er mir zu:

"Bella, wir sollten wohl erst mal verschwinden. Ich glaube, ich habe mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregt, als gut wäre!", mit diesen Worten führt er mich, einen Arm lässig um meine Taille gelegt, zu diesem Traum von Auto.

„Ein Lamborghini? Wow. Ich will auch einen!"

„Du mach erst mal deinen Führerschein. Und vor nächstem Jahr wird das nichts. Dann sehen wir weiter. Wohin wollen wir?", fragt er, als wir uns durch die Traube ums Auto gekämpft haben und schließlich die bequemen Sitze genießen.

„Irgendwo, wo wir allein sind?", schlage ich vor.

„Schnall dich an, Schwesterchen.", mit diesen Worten startet er den Motor und wir fahren, gefolgt von vielen neidischen Blicken, los.

##

Schweigend starre ich in das Meer tief unter mir. Es erinnert mich an das Blau seiner Augen. Heute sind sie wieder etwas dunkler, aber noch nicht zu sehr. Damon hat eine ruhige Klippe ausgesucht, die man aber gut zu Fuß vom Parkplatz aus erreichen kann. Wir sitzen schon eine Stunde hier, genießen die Vertrautheit. Doch keiner will den Anfang machen. Wir wissen beide, dass wir reden müssen, aber was dann? Wie werde ich reagieren? Was wird er mir sagen?

‚_Ich will meinen Bruder nicht verlieren'_ denke ich und lehne mich an ihn.

„Das wirst du nicht Bella. Versprochen. Egal was kommt. Ich habe es dir schon mal versprochen, und ich werde es wiederholen, bis du mir glaubst!"

Hatte ich den Gedanken etwa laut gesagt?

„Wir sollten es hinter uns bringen. Fangen wir mit dem Leichten an. Was hast du geträumt?"

„Also wenn das leicht ist, will ich wohl doch nicht wissen, was sonst noch kommt.", erwidere ich etwas sarkastisch. Damon schaut mich bei dem Ton verwundert an. Ich seufze auf und beginne zu erzählen. Doch anders als bei Jacob lasse ich nichts aus. Weder die roten Augen, noch sein hohes Tempo. Bis ins kleinste Detail erzähle ich, wie Dad aussah. Und er selbst. Die ganze Zeit sehe ich ihn nicht an, blicke auf das Meer. Doch als keine Reaktion von ihm kommt, sehe ich auf.

Er ist blass. Blasser als sonst. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, und eine Träne rollt seine Wange hinab. Er nimmt mich fest in seine Arme, sagt aber noch immer kein Wort. Er sieht mich einfach nur verzweifelt und gleichzeitig voller Liebe an.

In dem Moment begreife ich etwas. Das war nicht irgendein Albtraum. Genau das ist es, wovor meine Familie mich schützt. Ich streiche seine Träne fort und sehe ihn eindringlich an.

„Ist es das, wovor ihr mich schützt? Wenn du mir jetzt nichts über euch erzählst, kann das nie passieren? Und wenn du es tust, dann schon? Was ist mit Mom? Wird sie wirklich sterben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Scheinbar hast du mehr mitbekommen, als du dürftest. Irgendwas in dir merkt mehr, als dir selbst bewusst ist. Daher glaube ich, wenn SIE je herausfinden, dass du mich und Dad kennst, wollen sie deinen Tod. Egal ob du es begreifest oder nicht. Doch ich habe versprochen, nicht zu viel zu sagen.

Und ja, Mom kennt die Gefahr, sie ist real. Doch Dad und ich werden alles tun, damit dein Albtraum nie wahr wird. Die Leute mit den roten Augen gibt es, Bella. Viele von ihnen. Die in deinem Traum sind etwas anders, sehr machtvoll. Es gibt noch viele andere, aber nicht weniger gefährliche als die aus deinem Traum. Du selbst wirst den Unterschied nicht merken. Doch alle wollen deinen Tod, aus verschiedenen Gründen.

Versprich mir, wenn du jemals solche roten Augen siehst, verschwinde und ruf mich oder Dad an. Versuche, nicht aufzufallen und ruhig zu bleiben. Sie merken deine Unruhe, die Angst. Und sie hören, genauso wie Dad und ich, deinen Herzschlag. Sie sind Monster, schlimmer als wilde Tiere. Und tausendmal tödlicher.", warnt er mich eindringlich. Ich schlucke, doch sehe ihn weiter an.

„Also von vorn. Was weißt du, Bella? Bitte sag mir alles, egal wie dumm es dir erscheint. Es ist wichtig, dass Dad und ich alles kennen. Im Gegenzug werde ich versuchen, dir deine Antworten zu geben."

Und so erzähle ich alles, arbeite meine Liste, die sich in meinen Kopf gebrannt hat, ab. Ich kuschle mich dabei aber eng an ihn. Teils um neben seiner großen Gestalt dem kalten Wind zu entkommen, teils um einfach nur sicher zu stellen, dass er wirklich da ist. Als ich mit meiner Liste fertig bin, sehe ich ihn an. Ich versuche nun, ihm zu erklären, wie durcheinander ich war, wieso ich nicht verstand dass mir all dies nicht schon früher aufgefallen war oder wieso ich mich nie wunderte. Und ich erzählte von meiner unlogischen Angst, als er mich das erste Mal hier in Forks besuchte.

„Hast du immer noch Angst?", fragt er mich, als ich schließlich fertig bin.

„Musst du das wirklich noch fragen? Du weißt doch sonst immer alles, was ich fühle!"

„Ja, aber ich wollte sicher gehen, dass DU auch weißt was du fühlst."

„Ich hab dich lieb. So sehr Und nein, ich habe keine Angst vor dir!", antworte ich lächelnd.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb. Und du bist aufmerksamer, als ich dachte! Also eins nach dem anderen.

Punkt eins – schnell und stark. Ja, sind wir. Mehr als du denkst. Mein neues Auto könnte ich mit einer Hand hochheben. Und wenn ich renne bin ich schneller als mit dem Auto. Aber daraus haben wir ja nie wirklich ein Geheimnis gemacht. Du hast es immer geliebt!"

„Ja, habe ich. Nebenbei: der Wagen ist echt klasse. Und bequemer als dein Rücken!"

„So wird einem gedankt.", geht er auf meinen Scherz ein. Dann wird er wieder etwas ernster.

„Punkt zwei –Gutes Aussehen. Na ja, das liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters, oder? Aber es gehört zu unserem Wesen. Alle, die so sind wie wir, wirken so auf Menschen. Anziehend. Aber wir sind gefährlich. Die Tiere spüren es, nur die Menschen verlassen sich nicht auf ihre Instinkte. Das war es auch, was du gefühlt hast. Deine Instinkte haben dich vor mir gewarnt. Ja, meine Art tötet. Aber Dad und ich, auch einige andere, haben sich dagegen entschieden. Wobei es mir einfacher fällt als allen anderen."

„Stopp. Alle, die so sind wie ihr? Was soll das heißen? Was genau seid ihr?"

„Diese Frage, Bella, werde ich dir niemals beantworten. Ich weiß es ist die für dich wichtigste Frage. Und es würde alles andere erklären. Doch dann könnte ich dich auch gleich selbst umbringen. Und gerade deinen Tod versuchen wir mit all unserer Macht zu verhindern.

Aber was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass ich nicht ganz so bin wie Dad. Ich bin eine Mischung aus ihm und Mom. In vielem ähnele ich eher einem Menschen, auch wenn es für dich nicht so scheint"

„Ich denke ich weiß, was du meinst. Du isst, Dad nicht. Du weinst, Dad nicht. Dad funkelt in der Sonne, du nicht. Dad ist kälter als wir, du aber nicht."

Nun ist er wirklich geschockt. Er sieht mich an, als wäre gerade ein Alien neben ihm gelandet.

„Das mit dem Funkeln solltest du, bitte, ganz ganz schnell vergessen! Und erzähle nie jemanden, dass du irgendwen irgendwann mal glitzern gesehen hasst."

Er schien fast panisch. Da war ich wohl sehr nah dran. Doch schnell fasst er sich wieder und erzählt weiter.

„Nun, ich glaube wir sind noch nicht durch, oder? Die Geschichte mit dem Alter. Kurz gesagt, Dad wird nicht altern, selbst deine Enkelkinder werden ihn so sehen, wie du ihn heute siehst. Bei mir wissen wir es nicht. Die ersten Jahre dachten Mom und Dad, dass ich immer so schnell weiter altern werde, und dann sehr früh sterbe. Nun sieht es eher nach dem Gegenteil aus. Aber ob ich mich jemals verändern werde, weiß keiner."

„Soll das heißen, dass Dad, und eventuell auch du, nie sterben werdet?"

„Zumindest keines natürlichen Todes. Wir können auch nicht erschossen oder erstochen werden. Aber mehr werde ich dir zu dem Thema nicht sagen."

„OK. Ich glaube, dass muss ich erstmal verdauen. Aber was ist mit euren Augen? Und mit den Wanderungen?"

„Die Augen zeigen eine Eigenart von uns, die ich dir nicht erzählen werde. Und wir gehen, wenn unsere Augen dunkel sind wirklich in die Natur. Ist besser für die Menschen."

„Mehr darfst du nicht sagen, weil es zu gefährlich wird, stimmt's?", frage ich resigniert. Mit jeder seiner Antworten kommen mehr Fragen. Doch ich verstehe ihn. Der Albtraum soll nie wahr werden!

Beruhigend streicht er mir über mein Haar, fühlt wohl die Frustration und auch meine Angst vor den Konsequenzen dieses Gespräches.

„Deine letzten Fragen sind einfach. Jeder Mensch hat einen eigenen Geruch. Deinen und Moms erkenne ich sofort. Dass ich schnell bin, habe ich dir ja gesagt. Und Als ich in Forks war, fand ich dein Rad, es roch nach dir. Ich habe in der Nähe gewartet.

Einige unserer Art haben ganz besondere Eigenschaften. Dad hat keine, aber ich kann starke Empfindungen von Leuten in meiner Nähe spüren. Normalerweise nur wirklich intensives, wie Wut, Liebe, Glück. Und auch nur in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe.

Doch bei dir ist es anders. Ich kann fast immer fühlen, wie es dir geht. Auch über hunderte Kilometer fühle ich deine starken Emotionen. Charlie hatte dir damals von Mom und ihm erzählt, und ich habe gemerkt dass du wegen irgendetwas aufgewühlt warst und bin einfach losgerannt. Ich wollte dich nicht allein lassen, für dich da sein. Tja, der Plan ging wohl nach hinten los.", seufzt er.

Ich drehe mich etwas um und nehme ihn in die Arme. „Danke.", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr. Ich weiß nicht genau, wofür. Aber ich bin froh, dass er mir das alles erzählt hat.

„Ich danke dir. Dafür, dass du nicht einfach wegrennst. Ich glaube, jede andere hätte es getan. Das bedeutet mir alles, Schwesterchen. Alles."

„Hey, ich bin immer noch Älter als du!"

„Das sehen die Mädchen an deiner Schule aber bestimmt anders.", grinst er mich an.

Spielerisch gebe ich ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm, vollkommen im Bewusstsein, dass er es wohl nicht mal richtig merkt.

„Hey, hole dir bloß keine blauen Flecke, sonst krieg ich wieder den Ärger!", ruft er, während er mich schnappt und durch die Luft wirbelt. Wir albern noch eine Weile herum, bis die Sonne untergeht.

„Ich sollte langsam nach Hause. Charlie macht sich bestimmt schon sorgen."

„Ich fahr dich. Dann kann ich ihm auch gleich den Brief von Mom geben."

„Ein Brief von Mom?"

„Ja. Deine Mail hat sie richtig fertig gemacht. Es tut ihr leid, dass es Charlie so schlecht ging. Das hat sie nie gewollt. Sie hofft immer noch, dass er auch sein Gegenstück findet. So wie sie mit Dad."

„Aber wie willst du erklären, dass du Mom kennst?"

„Darüber haben wir lange nachgedacht. Wir denken, dass ich öfter hier in Forks sein werde. Daher wollen wir mich als Dads jüngeren Bruder vorstellen. Benannt wurden meine beiden ‚Ichs' nach Dads Vater.", zwinkert er mir zu.

„Hieß Grandpa wirklich Damon?" „Ich weiß es nicht, denke aber nicht. Damals waren andere Namen modern."

„Wann war damals? Wie alt ist Dad eigentlich?" „Wieder eine strikte ‚nein' Frage, Schätzchen. Das willst du auch nicht wirklich wissen. Aber eines kann ich dir ruhig sagen: Er hat mit 28 aufgehört zu altern."

„Ich dachte er war 22 als er Mom traf?" „Das war eine Notlüge. Sonst hättest du schon viel früher angefangen Fragen zu stellen. Denn als 35 geht er vielleicht grad so durch, aber kein Mittvierziger kann sich so gut halten."

„OK. Also bist du offiziell mein Onkel?"

„Scheint so."

„Oohhkaay. Aber zurück zum Thema: auch mein Onkel geht mit keiner meiner Mitschülerinnen aus, verstanden!"

„Du denkst doch hoffentlich nicht an diese Blonde Tussi, die mich vorhin geblickfickt hat?"

„DAMON! Nicht du auch noch!"

„Was?"

„Ich will nicht mal daran _denken_, dass irgend wer dich ‚blickfickt', geschweige denn es aus deinem Mund hören!"

„Willst du mir etwa verbieten, auf Dates zu gehen? Hey, ich bin auch nur ein Mann!"

„Damon, ich habe gestern Abend erfahren, dass mein bester Freund schon seit Jahren seinen Dödel bearbeitet, aber von DIR will ich es wirklich nicht wissen. Und keine Mädchengeschichten!"

Bei meinen Worten werde ich rot, doch Damon ist stehen geblieben und schüttelt sich vor Lachen.

„OK, ich erzähle nicht von mir und meinen Girls. Aber nur, wenn du mir von Jake erzählst!"

„Soll das heißen, du hast schon… Erfahrung?"

„Bella, vor fünf Jahren begann meine Pubertät. Und da ich mich doppelt so schnell entwickle, wie jeder andere, bin ich auch seit ca. zwei Jahren raus. Du hast heute selbst gesehen, wie die Mädchen auf mich reagieren. Also ja, ich habe etwas Erfahrung. Allerdings bin ich ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker und warte auf die Richtige. Als ob es die für jemanden wie mich geben könnte.", fügt er resigniert an.

„Aber Mom und Dad…"

„...sind ein einmaliges Paar. Es gibt sonst niemanden wie Dad. Es ist fast schon wieder seine Natur. Frag nicht, Bella, frag nicht. Doch jetzt erzähl von Jacob!"

Während er mich nach Hause fährt, erzähle ich ihm von dem gestrigen Tag, auch von gestern Abend. Aber aus Rücksicht auf unsere Freundschaft sage ich nichts aus dem ‚Sex-Gespräch' zu detailliert.

Als wir schließlich bei Charlie sind, heißt dieser ihn herzlich willkommen. Er ist zwar etwas überrascht, da ich nie von einem Onkel erzählt hatte, aber Damon schafft es irgendwie, ihn abzulenken. Er scheint ihn zu beeinflussen, als er ihm in die Augen sieht, so richtig verstehe ich es nicht. Auf meinen fragenden Blick antwortet er mit einem stillen „Frag nicht".

Damon bleibt auch noch nach dem Abendessen und hilft mir mit den Hausaufgaben. Normalerweise muss ich mich da immer selbst durchquälen. Doch heute meint er, da er schuld ist an meinem verlorenen Nachmittag, kann er mir ruhig helfen. So sind die Schulaufgaben innerhalb von 30 Minuten erledigt.

„Damon, da ist noch etwas. Bitte, sei nicht böse! Aber ich habe Angst um Jacob. Er hat mich gestern getröstet, und ich habe ihm einiges erzählt, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen."

Er sieht mich auffordernd an, und ich erzähle es ihm.

„Isabella Marie Swan, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" Zum wievielten Mal an diesem Tag höre ich ihn seufzen?

Er beschließt, dass es wohl besser ist selbst mit Jacob zu reden. Morgen will er zu ihm fahren.

###

Der Rest der Woche ist einfach ein Traum. Damon und Jacob sind sich einig, und Damon beruhigt mich, dass Jake noch nicht zu viel weiß. Jake ist der einzige, der weiß dass Damon mein Bruder ist, und er wird es für sich behalten. Damon bleibt von nun an in meiner Nähe. Zumindest was für ihn nah ist. Er nimmt sich eine Wohnung in Seattle, und schnell wird klar, dass wir uns oft besuchen werden.

Lauren und Tyler halten sich etwas vom Rest der Clique fern. Scheinbar gab es einen Streit an dem Tag nach La Push, den ich nicht wirklich mitbekommen habe.

Der Campingausflug rückt näher, und die Planung geht los. Leah ist in ihrem Element, und plant munter drauf los. Wer welche Ausrüstung selbst besitzt und was noch gebraucht wird und geliehen werden muss. Woher was zu essen kommt, wie viel benötigt wird und und und. Sam sorgt für die Route, er hat wohl eine Überraschung dabei. Eric hat leider abgesagt. Outdoor ist wohl doch nicht so ganz sein Ding, er wünscht uns aber viel Spaß. Zu unserer Überraschung kommt Leahs jüngerr Bruder Seth mit. Er ist gerade mal 13, doch alle mögen den kleinen Wildfang und so hat niemand was dagegen.

Aber das Beste für mich ist, dass Damon am Wochenende mit zum Camping kommen wird!

Alle meine Freunde und auch mein Bruder werden dann zusammen sein.

Ja, mein Leben ist endlich perfekt.

**Hach, kann das Leben nicht schön sein?**

**Ein guter Punkt um aufzuhören, oder was denkt ihr?**

**Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Ein toller Bruder, viele Freunde.**

**Nun, was soll ich sagen… Es bleibt auch sehr lange so.**

**Wäre aber langweilig aufzuschreiben, daher gibt es als nächstes eine Art Übergangs- Kapitel und einen Zeitsprung von 3 Jahren.**

**Was für euch bedeutet: Bald, ja bald kommt ER! Der Weihnachtsmann? Nee, das dauert noch ein paar Monate. Also, ratet noch einmal ;)**


	10. 9 Everything seems perfect

**Hier also das neue Kapitel. Da ich es diese Woche total verpeilt habe, Teaser zu verschicken bin ich etwas früher dran.**

**Bin echt gespannt, was ihr von diesem Kapitel denkt.**

Kapitel 9 Everything seems perfect

Bella POV

Grün, gelb, braun und viel, viel grau, vereinzelt ein ganz klein wenig blau.

Das ist die Landschaft, die an mir vorbeizieht. Mehr bekomme ich nicht mit, zu sehr driften meine Gedanken ab. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause, und ich freue mich darauf. Das hätte ich vor drei Jahren nie erwartet. Forks ist inzwischen wirklich mein Zuhause, nur Mom und Dad fehlen mir.

Heute ist Samstag, in zwei Tagen würde die Schule wieder anfangen. Mein allerletztes Schuljahr. Ich würde Angela noch heute Abend, nach dieser langen Zeit endlich wieder sehen. Und wie ich meine Freunde kenne, steht auch schon ein Termin für den nächsten gemeinsamen Ausflug nach La Push.

Fast zwei Monate habe ich sie alle nicht gesehen und sie haben mir ehrlich gefehlt. Doch dafür hatte ich die letzten wundervollen sieben Wochen mit Ma, Dad und Damon verbracht. Ohne Geheimnisse, ohne darauf zu achten, nicht versehentlich etwas zu verraten.

Während die Welt draußen langsam dunkel wird, schweifen meine Gedanken immer mehr zu meinem neuen Leben.

Damon ist das Bindeglied zwischen meinen beiden Welten. Als er damals das erste Mal auf Charlie traf, hatte er sich als 17 ausgegeben, nun ist er offiziell 20 Jahre alt und studiert in Seattle. Er hat sich sogar eingeschrieben. Und obwohl er oft bei mir in Forks oder La Push ist, besteht er jede Klausur mit Bravour. Und genau deshalb wird er auch nicht exmatrikuliert, trotz der enormen Fehlstunden. Wie macht er das bloß? Irgendwann habe ich ihn genau das gefragt, und er erklärte mir, dass er nichts vergisst. Alles, was er einmal sieht, hört oder liest bleibt in seinem Kopf hängen. Zudem kann er deutlich schneller lesen als normale Menschen. In der Zeit, in der ich eine Seite lese hat er ein halbes Buch durch.

Damon verbringt zusätzlich nach wie vor sehr viel Zeit bei unseren Eltern, es wäre zu viel für sie, ohne ihre beiden Kinder auskommen zu müssen, so war wenigstens einer bei ihnen. Wir haben sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, wieder alle zusammen zu ziehen. Jetzt, da Damon sich nicht mehr verändert gibt es keinen Grund mehr, jedes Jahr umzuziehen. Auch Phil und Ma leben nach wie vor noch in Newberg. Doch ich will hier nicht mehr weg. Ich habe hier zu viel, was mir lieb geworden ist. Meine Freunde in La Push und hier in Forks, Damon schaut mindestens einmal in der Woche vorbei - oft heimlich, ohne dass irgendwer es merkt. Und ich habe meinen anderen Dad.

Ja, Charlie ist jetzt auch ein Dad für mich. Wir haben uns wunderbar aneinander gewöhnt und gerade seine ruhige Art macht ihn so wertvoll für mich. Er ist wie ich, das merke ich immer öfter. Er ist da, wenn ich ihn brauche. Und auch, wenn nicht. Er sorgt sich um mich, und wie jedes Elternteil eines Teenagers ist dies nicht immer vom Kind gewollt. Wie bei einigen der recht ausschweifenden Parties. Gott sei Dank war immer die Gang da und rettete mich vor einem polizeilichen Donnerwetter kombiniert mit elterlichen Maßnahmen wie Ausgehverbot oder stundenlange Vorträge.

Meine Gang - es ist irgendwie komisch so an sie zu denken, doch wir sind weit mehr als eine einfache Clique. Wir sind Freunde, fast so wie die Musketiere. Wirkliche, feste Freunde, nach dem Motto ‚Alle für Einen und Einer für Alle', nur dass wir mehr als drei sind.

Es ist wirklich eigenartig, wie sich mein Leben verändert hat. Und immer mehr versinke ich in meinen Erinnerungen.

_Die Clique in Forks war schon im ersten Jahr der Highschool auseinander gebrochen. Wir saßen zwar mittags noch alle am selben Tisch, aber mehr als eine lose Freundschaft verband nur Angela und mich. _

_Nun, alle ist nicht richtig, zwei fehlten, aber keiner von uns vermisste sie. Lauren war, wie ich damals schon ahnte, als Vorsitzende der Cheerleaderinnen wirklich die Schulnutte par exelence geworden. Und Tyler stand ihr als Quaterback und Macho des Foodballteams in nichts nach. Länger als eine Woche gab er sich nie mit einem Mädchen ab, hatte aber seine „Stammkundschaft", unter anderem auch Lauren, die ihm im Keller der Schule oder „heimlich" auf dem Schulklo einen Blasen oder sich kurz ficken lassen mussten. Abartig. Aber wem es gefällt…_

_Eric ist seit zwei Jahren Vorsitzender der Schülerzeitung, in der auch Angela hin und wieder schreibt. Ich mag ihn, aber wir sind zu verschieden für eine enge Freundschaft, doch das hält uns nicht davon ab, regelmäßig herumzualbern._

_Mike ist da schon ein anderes Kaliber. Er ist ja irgendwie nett, doch in den drei Jahren hat er immer noch nicht geschnallt, dass ich nichts von ihm will. Er scheint hoffnungslos verknallt in mich zu sein. In meiner Verzweiflung fragte ich sogar schon Jake, ob er meinen Freund spielen würde, nur um Mike fernzuhalten. Doch Jake wollte es nicht, zu sehr sah er seine Chancen bei den Mädchen gefährdet, wenn sie davon Wind bekommen würden._

_Wirkliche Freunde hatte ich in La Push. Ja, die Gruppe der Quileute war unschlagbar. Sie waren eine feste Gang, und trotz des Altersunterschiedes hielten sie zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Alle vom ersten Tag am Strand waren dabei, und es sind noch zwei dazu gekommen: Seth, Leahs jüngerer Bruder und Damon. Angela, Damon und ich gehören dazu wie alle anderen auch, es spielt keine Rolle, dass wir keine Quileute sind. _

_Irgendwann vor knapp zwei Jahren ist Seth auf die Idee gekommen, uns einen Namen zu geben. Und alle zerbrachen sich den Kopf. Letztendlich war es Embry, der die Idee hatte, die fast alle gut fanden. Da der Legende nach die Quileute direkte Nachkommen von Wölfen sind, schlug er vor, uns einfach so zu nennen - die Wölfe. Kaum sprach er das aus, erstarrte Sam und auch Emily war nicht begeistert. Damon fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl dabei und versuchte es uns auszureden. Doch auch sein Argument, dass Ang und wir zwei ja nicht einmal zum Stamm gehörten, überzeugte die anderen nicht. In der nachfolgenden Abstimmung enthielten Angela und ich uns, Sam, Emily und Damon waren dagegen, doch der Rest dafür. Also sind wir seid dem „die Wölfe". _

_Jakob war einer der Weiberhelden in La Push. Länger als einen Monat hielt er es mit Keiner aus. Doch wenn er eine Freundin hatte, war er treu und immer sehr zuvorkommend, ein perfekter Gentleman, der sein Mädchen auch zu Dates ausführte und ihr Blumen kaufte. Mir war klar, dass es in seinem Zimmer öfter heiß her ging, und seit ich bei einer Übernachtung über ein benutztes Kondom gestolpert war, kontrollierte er sein Zimmer dreimal, bevor ich rein durfte._

_Doch unser Verhältnis hatte sich noch mehr gefestigt, falls dies überhaupt möglich war. Gerade in den letzten zwei Jahren, seit seine Schwestern ausgezogen waren, ist er wie ein zweiter Bruder für mich geworden. Es gab oft Abende, an denen wir nur zu zweit rumhingen und redeten. Nachmittage, an denen wir, wie früher, durch die Gegend streiften. Und bei ihm lachte ich und tobte, was das Zeug hielt. _

_So kannte ich auch jede seiner Eroberungen. Einige waren furchtbar eifersüchtig auf mich. Doch die Mädchen der Gang, also Rachel, Becca, Leah, Emily, Angela und ich waren heilig. Keine durfte uns anzicken. Sobald eine der Flammen der Jungs das wagte, wurde sie sofort abgeschossen. Und das hatte sich herumgesprochen. Wer Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil und neuerdings sogar Seth an die Hose wollte, versuchte es über uns. Angela und mir ging es da etwas besser, da wir ja in Forks lebten. Auch wenn unsere Eltern das scherzhaft anders sahen. Doch die Quileute - Mädchen hatten es nicht einfach. Regelmäßig versuchten irgendwelche Hohlbirnen, ihre ‚besten' Freundinnen zu werden, nur damit man ein gutes Wort für sie einlegte. Doch sie wussten nicht, dass sie sich damit meist ein Eigentor schossen. Denn es wurde immer haarklein ausgewertet, und ‚unsere' Jungs wussten wer es war. Klar, manchmal waren es auch Mädchen, die einfach zu schüchtern waren, der geballten Manpower gegenüber zu treten. In dem Fall wurde unter uns Mädels erst beratschlagt, ob man was sagen sollte und ob sie gut genug war. Gerade dem ruhigeren Quil haben wir so manches Mal zu einer neuen Eroberung verholfen._

_Mit Angela und Leah witzelte ich oft herum, wer denn wohl ihr nächstes Opfer sein würde. Es gab tatsächlich Mädchen, die alle der Reihe nach durch hatte. Klar, das waren meist die sympathischeren, aber so richtig verstand ich sie nicht. Ich nehme an, einige versuchten so, in unseren Kreis mit aufgenommen zu werden. _

_Während einer dieser „Wolf-Girls" Abende merkte Leah an, dass es wohl bald keine tauglichen Kandidatinnen mehr in La Push geben würde und sie ihr „Jagdgebiet" erweitern müssten._

_Und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass einige der anderen Jungs der Gang ebenso drauf waren wie Jake, hatte sie wohl Recht. Nur dass die Mädchen auch mal zwei Monate an der Seite von Quil, Embry oder Jared blieben._

_Nur Sam und Paul waren raus aus dem Rennen. Rachel und Paul waren mittlerweile verlobt. Und bei Sam war es sicher auch bald soweit._

_Rachel und Rebecca sind für ihr Studium weiter weggezogen. Alle Anderen blieben nach der Schule im Reservat. Und Damon natürlich in Seattle. Die Entfernung zu Rachel war nicht leicht für Paul, doch er hoffte, dass sie nach dem Studium zurückkäme. Mit Paul hatte ich mich arrangiert. Er wurde immer noch schnell wütend, und wir stritten uns häufig. Doch ich wusste, im Notfall konnte ich mich auch auf ihn verlassen._

_Sam hatte sich vor einem Jahr selbstständig gemacht, und zusammen mit Leah, Emily, Paul und Jared machte er geführte Touren durch das Reservat. _

_Sam hatte sich verändert. Wenige Monate, nachdem ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte, ist er noch größer geworden. Und extrem muskulös. Ja, alle Männer unserer Gruppe waren sehr gut gebaut, aber mit Sam konnte nur Damon mithalten. Und genau die beiden waren unsere andauernden Streithähne. Ursprünglich hatten sie sich sehr gut verstanden. Doch dann ist Sam für mehrere Wochen verschwunden. Wir machten uns alle schreckliche Sorgen, vor allem Leah ist fast durchgedreht. Wir klapperten alle Krankenhäuser ab, alle verfügbaren Männer, die sich in der Umgebung rund um La Push und Forks auskannten, bildeten Suchtrupps. Charlie kontaktierte alle benachbarten Dienststellen und sogar in Seattle wurde nach ihm gesucht._

_Doch niemand konnte ihn finden. Einige Wochen später tauchte er wieder auf. Und die Art wie er dies tat, vergaß keiner von uns._

_Wir saßen am Strand, völlig deprimiert. Seit zwei Tagen war auch Emily verschwunden. Sie rief uns nur kurz an und sagte, wir sollten uns nicht sorgen, sie wäre bald wieder da. Doch sie kam nicht._

_Aber Sam. Völlig verzweifelt rannte er auf uns zu, einen bewegungslosen Menschen auf den Armen tragend. Als er in Rufweite war, schrie er wir sollten sofort einen Krankenwagen rufen. Er weinte! Damon neben mir versteifte sich plötzlich. Er hörte auf zu atmen und starrte in Sams Richtung aber weigerte sich, mir zu sagen, was los war._

_Und dann sahen wir sie. Es war Emily, die Sam auf seinen Armen trug. Sie war bewusstlos, ihr ganzes Gesicht war blutüberströmt._

_Sam hielt sie in seinen Armen, schluchzte es wäre alles nur seine Schuld. Doch was war passiert?_

_Emily überlebte, und einige Tage, nachdem sie aus dem Krankenhaus kam erfuhren wir, dass sie von einem Bären angegriffen wurde und Sam sie fand. Sie behielt schreckliche Narben im Gesicht, doch auch mit diesen war sie immer noch auf ihre ganz eigene Art hübsch._

_Und genau damals fing der Streit zwischen Damon und Sam an. Sam versuchte tatsächlich Damon den Zutritt zum Reservat zu verbieten. In seinen Augen sah man in diesem Moment nur Hass. Irgendwie schaffte Damon es, mit Sam allein zu reden. Und wie durch ein Wunder haben sie sich geeinigt, Damon durfte immer noch nach La Push. Doch es war eine wackelige Freundschaft zwischen Sam und meinem Bruder. Man spürte förmlich, dass jeder Streit zwischen ihnen im Nu todernst werden konnte. Doch weshalb das so war verstand keiner von uns, und Damon weigerte sich strikt, mir etwas darüber zu sagen._

_Auch war Sam oft tagelang verschwunden, doch Emily tat unsere Sorgen jedes Mal ab, er würde bestimmt bald wieder da sein. Und da sie jedes Mal Recht behielt, machten wir uns auch bald keine Sorgen mehr. _

_Emily und Sam waren seit dem schrecklichen Unfall ein glückliches Paar. Keiner verstand es, und Leah war am Boden zerstört. Wir alle wussten, dass Sam und Leah ineinander verliebt waren, doch auf einmal war Emily Alles für ihn. Beide entschuldigten sich oft bei Leah, und Emily hatte sogar einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Es tat ihr unglaublich weh, dass sie der Grund für die Verzweiflung ihrer geliebten Cousine war. Doch gegen so tiefe Liebe, wie bei Sam und Emily, konnte man nichts machen. Sie wären nichts ohne einander, das wussten wir schon nach wenigen Wochen. Auch Leah verstand das. Und doch schmerzte es sie schrecklich. So, wie Emily sich schrecklich fühlte wegen Leahs gebrochenem Herzen, so fühlte Leah sich schrecklich weil sie so sehr eifersüchtig auf das vollkommene Glück ihrer Lieblingscousine war. _

_Diese Zeit und Umstände waren es, die dazu führten, dass wir eine Art Gang in der Gang bildeten, sonst wäre alles auseinander gebrochen. _

_Angela und ich waren oft mit Leah zusammen, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Und irgendwie schafften wir es tatsächlich zu verhindern, dass sie sich von uns abkapselte. Obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass der wahre Grund dafür Damon war._

_Dass beide sich mochten, war nicht zu übersehen. Leah war aber noch lange nicht über ihre Liebe zu Sam hinweg. Sie hat auch heute noch zu viel Angst, noch mal so verletzt zu werden. Und Damon war und ist sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch mehr Menschen in sein Drama hineinziehen will. Egal, wie oft ich ihm sagte, dass es völliger Blödsinn sei, er will Leah einfach nicht seine Gefühle gestehen. Doch dass er sie liebt und sie ihn, dessen bin ich mir sehr sicher. _

_Mein Traum ist Wirklichkeit geworden. Angela, Leah, Jacob, Damon und ich, wir sind diese kleine Gang in der Gang. Fünf Vertraute, die jedes Geheimnis teilten. Fast jedes, eines kannten nur Jacob, ich und Damon. Und die gesamte Wahrheit wohl nur Letzterer._

„Miss? Miss!", werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Miss, wir sind in Port Angeles. Endstation!", sagt mir der Fahrer freundlich, aber bestimmt. Ups, bin ich so lange weggedriftet?

„Danke, Sir. Bitte entschuldigen Sie.", erwidere ich schnell und springe, rot wie eine Tomate, auf und nehme meinen Rucksack. Der Fahrer reicht mir noch meine Tasche aus dem Gepäckfach des Reisebusses und ich mache mich auf zum Parkplatz.

Dort werde ich schon erwartet. Angela lehnt an der Tür meines roten Monsters von Truck

Ja, ein Truck, kein Sportwagen. Nein, nicht mal ein ‚normales' Auto gönnte mir meine Familie. Charlie konnte sich nicht mehr leisten, und so kaufte er Billy seinen Truck ab. Jacob hatte ihn generalüberholt, und seit die Zwillinge nicht mehr in La Push lebten, wurde er nicht gebraucht, da Jacob selbst lieber mit seinem Motorrad oder seinem Auto fährt, welches er sich selbst in mühsamer Arbeit quasi aus schrottreifen Einzelteilen zusammenschraubte.

Ma, Dad und Damon wollten Charlie die Freude gönnen mir mein erstes Auto zu kaufen und mischten sich nicht ein.

Doch irgendwie liebe ich den Truck. Klar, es ist ein Spritfresser, laut und besitzt nicht mal eine Servolenkung. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich mich ins Auto setzte erinnere ich mich an die vielen Ausflüge, sowohl als Kind mit Billy, als ich mich mit Rebecca, Rachel und Jacob jedes Mal stritt, wer auf der Ladefläche sitzen durfte. Oder auch die Nachmittage und Wochenenden mit den Wölfen, bei denen ich oft mit Becca im Truck gefahren bin. Und nun ist es meiner. Ja, es war irgendwie eine gute Idee dieses Auto zu nehmen und kein niegelnagelneues.

„Hallo Bella, willkommen zu Hause! Du musst mir alles erzählen!", begrüßt mich Angela und wir beide fallen uns stürmisch in die Arme. Wie sehr habe ich meine allerbeste Freundin vermisst!

„Aber du bist auch dran!" Wir haben zwar oft telefoniert, aber sie deutete oft an, dass sie mir etwas erst zu Hause erzählen will. Tja, hier bin ich.

Während ich meinen Truck die 90 km nach Forks fahre, erzählen wir so einiges aus unseren Ferien. Sie fragt nach meinem Bruder, doch wie immer antworte ich ausweichend. Ich habe jedes Mal ein schlechtes Gefühl, sie anlügen zu müssen, da sie Damon ja kennt und auch sehr gut mit ihm befreundet ist. Doch es ist besser, wenn auch sie seine wahre Identität und seine Geheimnisse nicht kennt. Er versucht sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten, wenn wir unter unseren Freunden sind. Nur selten bewegt er sich zu schnell oder lässt seine wahre Kraft durchblicken. Meist sind es Situationen, in denen er hilft - zum Beispiel, wenn ich mal wieder über meine eigenen Füße stolpere oder wir die Heringe für unser Zelt partout nicht in den harten Boden bekommen. Bisher hat noch nie jemand gefragt. Zum Glück, denn ich wüsste nicht, wie ich es erklären sollte.

„Wann kommt dein Onkel Damon eigentlich wieder?" Sie benutze das Wort Onkel immer nur, wenn wir, wie eben, kurz vorher über meinen Bruder gesprochen haben. Und das auch nur, um die für sie zwei Personen auseinander zu halten. Sie findet es sehr witzig, dass mein Bruder und mein Onkel denselben Namen tragen. Aber mir fällt es manchmal wirklich schwer, mich nicht aus Versehen zu verplappern. Immer muss ich daran denken und auf der Hut sein nichts Falsches zu sagen.

„Er bleibt noch ein wenig bei meiner Familie. Meiner Mom geht es nicht so gut und da ich weg musste, wollte er wenigstens bei ihr sein." Mom war seit zwei Wochen krank, wir wussten alle nicht, was sie hat. Die Ärzte schicken sie von einer Untersuchung zur nächsten, aber woher ihre Schwindelanfälle kommen, weiß keiner. Daher haben wir beschlossen, dass Damon noch in Newberg bleibt und erst später wieder nach Seattle fährt.

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Ist es sehr schlimm?"

„Wir wissen es nicht. Meistens geht es ihr gut, doch manchmal wird sie blass und kippt einfach um, oder ihr wird urplötzlich schwindelig. Hoffentlich finden die Ärzte bald den Grund."

Eine Weile ist es ruhig, beide hängen wir unseren Gedanken nach. Doch Angela wäre nicht sie selbst, wenn sie meine traurige Stimmung nicht bemerken würde. Und so versucht sie mich abzulenken.

„Du Bella, ich wollte dir da noch was erzählen. Aber ich weiß nicht so recht wie, ohne dass du sauer wirst weil ich es dir nicht schon früher gesagt habe."

Diese Ablenkung funktioniert hervorragend, denn ich bin extrem neugierig.

„Ang, ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Ist es das, was du mir nicht am Telefon sagen konntest? Komm, ich sterbe gleich vor Neugier!", antworte ich ihr.

„Wie wäre es wenn du am Anfang beginnst?" Was ist denn so schwierig für sie? Ich hoffe es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Noch mehr Drama kann ich wirklich nicht vertragen.

„Ok, ich versuche es. Du erinnerst dich an Laurens Party kurz vor den Ferien?", fragt sie mich aufgeregt.

Natürlich erinnere ich mich an die Party, es war die letzte vor den Ferien und die gesamte Wolf - Gang war seit langem wieder zusammen. Angela ließ mir die Zeit, mir alles noch mal in Erinnerung zu rufen.

_Lauren hatte mal wieder eingeladen. Zu meinem Freundeskreis gehörte sie schon lange nicht mehr, aber das störte sie – und mich ehrlich gesagt auch - in diesem Moment nicht. Hauptsache die Bude wird voll, und wir haben Spaß. Jeder wusste, dass ich und Angela mit einigen heißen Typen kommen würden. Und ich wollte die Erwartungen natürlich nicht enttäuschen._

_Ok, eigentlich waren mir die anderen auf der Party egal, aber ich wollte wieder die gesamte große Gang zusammen haben. _

_Und genau zu der Party waren wir alle verabredet. Das erste Mal seit vier Monaten würden wieder alle 14 Wölfe auftauchen. Und natürlich wären wir wieder DER Blickfang. Die acht Jungen waren der Hit schlechthin, einer größer und muskulöser als der andere, einfach sexy. Und wir Mädels waren auch nicht ohne. Natürlich spielten Leah, Becca, Rachel und sogar Emily, trotz ihrer Narben, in einer anderen Liga als Angela und ich. Doch irgendwie fühlte ich mich in ihrer Begleitung attraktiver als sonst. _

_Ang und ich fühlten uns anfangs wie die hässlichen Entchen unter all den schönen Schwänen. Doch als ich es einmal in der Gruppe erwähnte, meinte Jacob, ich sei hier der einzige echte Schwan – Bella Swan, der schöne Schwan._

_Und seitdem halfen die Mädels Ang und mir, unsere Garderobe umzustellen. Ich zog mich jetzt leicht figurbetonter an, als noch vor drei Jahren und achtete auch darauf, dass die Sachen gut zusammen passten. Doch von den Karos kam ich nie wirklich los, denn es war meine Verbindung mit Charlie. Richtig schick machte ich mich nur für Partys. So auch an dem Abend besagter Party. _

_Leah, Ang und ich hatten uns vorher bei mir getroffen, damit Leah uns beiden mit dem Make Up und den Haaren helfen könnte. Das Ergebnis war bombastisch: Ich erkannte mich im Spiegel kaum wieder._

_Gegen 22:00 Uhr warteten wir vor Laurens Haus auf den Rest. Nach und nach trafen alle ein, jeder Neuankömmling wurde von allen Anderen stürmisch begrüßt. Ich hatte Damon schon zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und strahlte ihm entgegen, als ich ihn ankommen sah. Etwas zu schnell kam er zu uns rüber, doch es hatte scheinbar keiner gemerkt. Kaum dass er da war, verdoppelte sich meine Freude und ich wusste, die zusätzlichen Emotionen kamen von ihm. Er strahlte mich aus seinen Augen an, die heute in einem Blau klar wie der Himmel an einem Sonnentag strahlten. Er wirbelte mich im Kreis und flüsterte mir ein „Ich habe dich vermisst, Schwesterchen" ins Ohr._

_Jacob, Leah und Seth kamen gleichzeitig an. Jake wurde von mir ähnlich überschwänglich begrüßt wie Damon und auch er wirbelte mich durch die Luft. Er war gewachsen und nun, wie viele seiner Freunde, um die 1,80 m groß, und wirkte sehr maskulin. Kurz, er war, wie alle anderen, einfach nur sexy in seinen knackig sitzenden Jeans und dem eng anliegenden Shirt._

_Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, wie Damon Leah etwas länger als die anderen Mädchen, abgesehen von mir, im Arm hielt und ihr einen vorsichtigen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange gab. Leah sah ihn daraufhin kurz verdutzt an, strahlte dann aber und drückte ihn etwas fester an sich._

_Blöderweise wurden die zwei von Seth unterbrochen, der ausgerechnet jetzt Damon begrüßen wollte. _

„_Idiot! Dem muss ich wohl noch mal einiges erklären!", flüsterte Jake neben mir. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an und folgte seinem Blick. Auch er hatte scheinbar die Annäherung von Damon und Leah bemerkt._

„_Meinst du, das wird noch was mit den beiden?", fragte ich ihn._

„_Wenn sie in diesem Tempo weitermachen, nicht bevor sie alt und grau sind.", grinste er mich an._

„_Das ist dann wohl seeehr lange", antwortete ich ihm und dachte dabei wieder daran, dass Damon sich nicht mehr veränderte. Ruckartig schoss Damons Kopf zu uns herum und er funkelte mich böse an. Shit, Supergehör, wieso vergaß ich das immer wieder?_

_Ungefähr 15 Minuten später sind wir alle versammelt. Und wie vermutet, wieder eine geballte Ladung guten Aussehens gepaart mit extrem viel Sexappeal._

_Die Jungs trugen alle enge schwarze Jeans und ein ebenso enges Langarmshirt, auf dessen Brust ein Wolfskopf prangte. _

_Einige von ihnen trugen noch ein kurzärmliges Hemd locker darüber. Aber bei allen sah man die perfekt geformten Muskeln. Bizeps, Brustmuskulatur, und sogar das eine oder andere Sixpack ließ sich erkennen. Selbst der 15 jährige Seth holte ordentlich auf. Er war zwar noch ein Stück kleiner und auch etwas schmächtiger, aber nicht weniger attraktiv für die Mädchen._

_Wir Mädels hatten uns heute für weiß und blau entschieden. Einige trugen einen sehr knappen Rock, andere - wie Ang oder ich - enge Shorts. Leah und ich hatten uns dazu entschieden, unsere weißen Stiefel zu tragen, Becca, Rachel und Emily trugen High Heels, während Angela elegante aber flache Peeptoes bevorzugte. Unsere Oberteile waren, wie die der Jungs, identisch. Hellblaue Neckholder - Tops, ebenfalls mit einem Wolfskopf auf dem Rücken. _

_A/N Shirt der Jungs ähnlich diesem hier, nur sehr eng und langarm_

_._

_Bild auf der Rückseite der Mädels_

_Schließlich gingen wir zum Gartentor, um unserer Show hinzulegen. _

_Wie immer gingen unsere zwei Paare vor, Emily an Sams Arm und Rachel bei Paul eingehakt. Quil hatte sich Angela geschnappt und führte sie mit einem Arm locker um ihre Schulter gelegt hinein, gefolgt von Seth, Embry und Jared. Jacob hatte seinen Arm lässig um Rebeccas Taille geschwungen und zog so seine Schwester mit sich, nahm jedoch meine Hand in seine freie um auch mich mitzunehmen. Ich verstand seine Geste. Nun waren nur noch Damon und Leah übrig. Lächelnd bot er ihr seinen Arm an, den sie dankbar annahm._

_Die Reaktionen ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Bewundernde, neidvolle, anschmachtende Blicke: Alles war dabei. Wenn ich mich auch sonst unwohl fühlte, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, in diesen Situationen mochte ich es._

_Wir Mädels stürmten die Tanzfläche, während unsere Jungs für die Getränke sorgten._

_Es war ein toller Abend, wir hatten alle Spaß. Einige der anderen Partygäste trauten sich sogar mit uns zu flirten. Ich war mich sicher, dass einige der Jungs die Party nicht allein verlassen würden, und auch Becca schien dem dunkelhaarigen Sunnyboy, der den ganzen Abend um sie herumschwirrte, nicht abgeneigt. Ich tanzte abwechselnd mit den Mädels, mit Jacob und mit Damon._

_Ja, ich tanzte. Wenn ich auch sonst nicht über eine gerade Fläche laufen konnte, ohne auf die Nase zu fallen, sobald Musik erklingt bin ich eine Andere. Mom und Dad haben Damon und mir sehr früh das Tanzen beigebracht. Da wir beide verschiedene Instrumente spielten und ein sehr gutes Gefühl für den Rhythmus hatten, zudem jahrelang zusammen übten, waren wir ein perfektes Tanzpaar._

_Doch an diesem Abend tanzte er nicht so viel mit mir wie sonst. Damon nutzte jede Möglichkeit, um Leah aufzufordern. Bevorzugt zu langsamen Songs. Ok, da schien wohl jemand seine Meinung geändert zu haben? Gab er jetzt ihrer Liebe eine Chance? Beide lachten viel an diesem Abend._

_Zu meinem Erstaunen war auch Angela fast den ganzen Abend auf der Tanzfläche. Und fast immer mit ein und demselben Jungen. Er war ein netter Kerl, ich kannte ihn aus der Schule und wusste, dass Angela sich schon länger in ihn verguckt hatte. Ben war kein Adonis, aber er sah trotzdem gut aus. Leider war er kleiner als Angela, daher hatte sie sich nie Hoffnungen bei ihm gemacht. Tja, scheinbar sah er dies anders._

_Immer wieder kam er zu unserer Gruppe um Angela zu einem weiteren Tanz aufzufordern. Irgendwann stieß Damon, während er mit mir tanzte, ‚ganz zufällig' gegen Ben, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und gegen Angela fiel. Dadurch standen beide kurz so eng beieinander, dass garantiert kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie passte. Doch diese Situation schien beiden etwas peinlich, und schnell lösten sie sich voneinander._

_Jedoch umso später es wurde, desto offener flirteten sie miteinander. Irgendwann, es muss gegen zwei Uhr gewesen sein, kam Ang gar nicht mehr zu uns am Tisch sondern verbrachte den Rest der Nacht an Bens Seite, der ebenfalls seine Freunde links liegen ließ. Natürlich amüsierten wir uns die ganze Zeit über die zwei, die so komplett verknallt ineinander wirkten. Schließlich war es Damon, der den beiden nachhelfen wollte. Er schlenderte zum DJ und bestellte einen Song. Der Blick, den er Leah zuwarf, als er wieder zu unserem Tisch lief und sie mit sich zog, ließ mich allerdings vermuten, dass es hier nicht nur um Angela und Ben ging._

_Gerade war ein Song zu Ende, und der gewünschte begann._

_These Arms of mine_

_.com/watch?v=2ctDNxZ-LGU_

_Wie verzaubert starrte ich auf das Geschehen auf der Tanzfläche. Leah kuschelte sich in Damons starke Arme, und auch Ben zog Angela endlich dichter an sich heran. Mir stiegen Tränen der Rührung in die Augen._

„_Na, das ging dann wohl doch etwas schneller als gedacht, oder?", hörte ich ein Flüstern neben mir. Ich wandte meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah in Jakes Augen._

„_Ja. Aber wieso muss es Damon gerade jetzt einfallen? Wir werden die nächsten Wochen bei unseren Eltern sein. Ob Leah das so einfach akzeptiert?"_

„_Sie hat so lange auf ihn gewartet, da wird sie das schon verkraften. Hm, Bella, willst du Tanzen?", fragte er dann mich._

„_Jake, ich hoffe du willst mir damit nicht irgend etwas sagen!", starrte ich ihn entsetzt an._

„_Nee, keine Sorge. Ich werde mich nicht in dich verknallen. Bloß gut, dass du das auch so siehst.", grinste er mich an._

„_Bist du dir da sicher?", sagte ich mit ernster Stimme und er wurde für einen Augenblick blass. Aber als ich das Glucksen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, schnallte er, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen war._

„_Was mache ich bloß mit dir!", meinte er grinsend und zog mich in Richtung Tanzfläche._

_Wir tanzten nicht wirklich zu diesem Lied, sondern genossen in freundschaftlicher Umarmung den Anblick unserer zwei neuen Paare._

_Es war die erste Party, die ich nicht zusammen mit Angela verließ, als ich beschloss gegen vier Uhr nach Hause zu fahren. Sie stand zu dem Zeitpunkt immer noch mit Ben auf der Tanzfläche und war so in seinen Augen versunken, dass sie meine Verabschiedung gar nicht mitbekam._

_Ich hauchte Damon und Leah einen Kuss auf die Wange und raunte ihm ein „Bist du glücklich?" ins Ohr. Er nickte nur kurz, doch die Antwort kannte ich so wieso schon, da ich es den ganzen Abend gespürt hatte._

Irgendwann tauche ich aus meinen Erinnerungen auf und sehe Ang auffordernd an.

„OK, also… Auf der Party hat es angefangen. Du erinnerst dich an Ben?"

„Ja, wieso? Stopp! Warte mal... Ben? Auf der Party… Nein! Angela, willst du mir sagen…"

„JA! Ben und ich sind seid fast fünf Wochen ein Paar! Er ist total lieb und so romantisch! Er geht mit mir Essen und ins Kino. Wir waren tanzen und er hat sogar schon für mich gekocht!"

„Wie jetzt, ein Mann der kocht? Ang, den musst du dir warm halten! So, und jetzt will ich alle Details! Fünf Wochen, und du hast kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt? Ich hoffe die Wölfe wissen es wenigstens schon?"

„Na ja, ich habe es bisher nur Jake erzählt. Ich meine, Ben kann mit den Jungs ja nicht wirklich konkurrieren. Und was, wenn sie denken, er ist nicht gut genug für mich?"

Sie hat irgendwo Recht. So wie wir die Mädchen beäugen, die an ‚unsere' Jungs heran wollten, genauso wurden die Jungen, die bei uns landen wollten, beäugt. Bei Angela und mir war es besonders schlimm, da wir als einzige noch Jungfrauen waren - und alle wussten dies. Also wurde genauestens kontrolliert, ob der Kerl auch gut genug war. Und bisher wurde noch keiner als gut genug eingestuft, Angela oder mir das erste Mal bescheren zu dürfen. Doch ich bin mir sicher, bei Ben würde es anders sein.

„Angela, ich denke es wird gut gehen. Ich meine selbst ein Blinder sieht, dass du ihn liebst. Und bei ihm ist es bestimmt genau so. OK, er wird bestimmt verhört werden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er die Kontrolle bestehen wird. Und du weißt selbst, dass die Jungs nicht oberflächlich sind. Ihnen ist das Innere eines Menschen genauso wichtig wie dir oder mir. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würden."

Scheinbar hab ich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Angela wird merklich entspannter und fängt an, mir die ganzen kleinen Geschichten zu erzählen, die ich verpasst habe. Ich finde es schön, dass die zwei sich Zeit nehmen sich kennen zulernen. Mehr als ein wenig schmusen und heiße Küsse sind wohl noch nicht drin, aber dafür viele Spaziergänge, Fernsehabende und andere Zweisamkeiten.

Die Stunde Fahrt vergeht wie im Flug. Plötzlich sehe ich schon das Eingangsschild von Forks. Ich bin wieder zu Hause.

Als ich Angela absetze, fällt ihr noch etwas ein.

„Ach, übrigens, wir haben einen neuen Lehrer. Er ist mit seiner Familie schon seit zwei Wochen in Forks. Mr. Banner kann in seinen verdienten Ruhestand gehen, Biologie übernimmt der Neue. Und wohl noch eines der Wahlpflichtfächer, ich weiß aber nicht welches. Angeblich ist es seine erste Stelle. Und Bella, er ist echt heiß!"

Na klasse, ein Neuling. Ich bin mit Mr. Banner sehr gut zurechtgekommen. Biologie ist schnell eines meiner Lieblingsfächer geworden. Und wenn jetzt so ein neuer daher kommt, würde ich mich neu beweisen müssen. Und wenn es noch so ein Mädchenschwarm ist, dass selbst die frisch verliebte Angela es mir mitteilen muss, bedeutet dass ein Massenauflauf jeglicher Schnepfen der Schule. Ich freue mich ja schon auf die Titten- und Arschparade, die mich mit Sicherheit am Montag begrüßen wird. Wahrscheinlich gibt es in ganz Forks keinen einzigen Push Up oder Hot Pants mehr zu kaufen. Ganz zu schweigen von High Heels. Augenrollend wende ich mich wieder zu Angela, die gerade ausgestiegen ist.

„Und wie heißt Mr. Perfect?"

„**Cullen. Edward Cullen."**

**Kopf einzieh… was sagt ihr?**

**Einige hatten sich ja schon auf Camping gefreut, doch dann würde es ja noch länger dauern, bis Lehrerward auftaucht…**

**Das Nächste Kapitel wird das ersehnte EPOV und ist schon teilweise korrigiert, ich bin aber noch am überlegen und herumbasteln.**

**Aber wenn viele mich bitten, schreibe ich eventuell noch ein Outtake zum Camping?**

**Und möchte irgendwer ein Outtake von Jake und seinem fast - ersten Mal (hatte er ja Bella im Kapitel 7 erzählt)?**

**LG und danke an alle meine mehr oder weniger geduldigen Leser.**


	11. 10 Back to Forks

**Ja, da ist es.**

**Ich habe es fertig und dachte mir ich gönne euch schon etwas eher den lang erwarteten EPOV**

**Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht, es ist noch recht ruhig… bis auf den Schluss.**

**Also los geht es, lasst uns einen Blick in Edwards Leben – oder besser in seine Existenz - werfen**

Kapitel 10 - Back in Forks

EPOV

Regen

Er begleitet uns schon seit Port Edward. Und wenn man Alice glauben kann, so bleibt er uns auch bis zu unserem neuen, alten Zuhause erhalten.

Und wer von uns würde es wagen, meiner in die Zukunft sehenden Schwester nicht zu glauben? Oh, richtig. Emmett. Obwohl er es mittlerweile gelernt haben sollte, wettet er immer wieder gegen Alice. Natürlich verliert er jedes Mal.

Hey Ed, mein Baby braucht was zu trinken, höre ich ihn just in dem Moment in meinen Gedanken rufen.

Wie jetzt, Rosalie hat Durst? Wir waren doch erst gestern alle zur Jagd, das kann doch nicht sein? Doch dann sickert es bei mir durch. Er meinte sein anderes Baby. Also fahre ich hinter ihm auf die Tankstelle.

Hinter seinem Monster von Jeep bildet sich eine sehr außergewöhnliche Schlange. Zumindest denken das alle an der Tankstelle. Ich halte direkt an der Zapfsäule neben Emmett in meinem schwarzen Wagen. Die anderen Zapfsäulen werden auch nach und nach in Beschlag genommen. Neben meinem Aston Martin sind noch zwei weitere Sportwagen dabei, Rosalies feuerrotes BMW Cabrio und der gelbe Porsche von Alice. Daneben sahen mein silberner Volvo, den Esme fährt, und Carlisles Mercedes fast normal aus, auch wenn diese zwei Autos oft genug neugierige Blicke auf sich zogen.

Zwar versuchen wir bei sonst allem so unauffällig wie möglich zu bleiben, bei den Autos waren wir es nicht. Was soll's, wir Vampire lieben die Geschwindigkeit, und wir lieben unsere schnellen Autos.

Wieso dauert das so lange? Kann diese blöde Zapfsäule das Benzin nicht schneller pumpen? Ich will nach Hause!, höre ich die Gedanken von unserer schwarzhaarigen Elfe Alice, die entsprechend hibbelig auf der Stelle wippt. Manno, noch zwei Minuten und 40 Sekunden, und bei Emmett dauert es noch fast fünf Minuten!

Rosalie hingegen steht lässig und gleichzeitig sexy an ihr Cabrio gelehnt und feilt sich desinteressiert ihre perfekten Nägel. So ziemlich jeder Mann in Sichtweite ist von ihrer blonden aber kühlen Schönheit fasziniert. Nach einigen Jahrzehnten mit ihr als Schwester sollte ich mich an die lüsternen Gedanken gewöhnt haben, doch sie nerven mich immer noch.

„Hey Em, könntest du den Spannern mal klar machen, dass sie bei Rose keine Chance haben? Die Gedanken werden langsam zu unanständig.", rufe ich ihm, nur für Vampirohren hörbar, zu.

Emmett grinst mich an, stößt sich von seinem Jeep ab und schlendert locker zu seinem Mädchen hinüber. Das ganze bleibt natürlich nicht unbemerkt, so einige der Umstehenden sehen erschrocken auf den dunkelhaarigen Riesen, der jetzt gerade die Schönheit in seine Arme nimmt und stürmisch küsst. Und dabei an die nächste Nacht denkt.

„OK, Emmett, so genau wollte ich es auch von DIR nicht wissen!"

„Es reicht, Riesenbaby. Du machst so einige hier eifersüchtig und der Typ da drüben kocht bald über.", meldet sich nun Jasper, unser Familienempath zu Wort. Er hat seinen Schatz umarmt und versucht Alice damit wieder zu beruhigen, bevor wir weiterfahren können.

Carlisle und Esme stehen die gesamte Zeit beieinander und beobachten ‚ihre Kinder'. Ihre Gedanken sind einander sehr ähnlich. Sie sind einfach nur glücklich, uns alle so ausgelassen zu sehen.

„Edward, wenn du das bisschen schon nicht aushältst, wie willst du dann deinen neuen Job machen? Ich meine, den Gedanken einer Horde hormongesteuerter Teenager zuzuhören wird wohl nicht viel anders als mich den ganzen Tag in Emmetts Gedanken zu bewundern.", zieht Rose mich auf. „Freust du dich schon auf die Fantasien, welche die weibliche Schülerschaft haben wird? Aber vielleicht hast du ja Glück, und irgendein Kerl steht auf dich!"

Ich ziehe eine Grimasse, antworte aber nicht und steige in mein mittlerweile voll getanktes Auto. Ja, ich bin mir bewusst, dass es nicht einfach wird. Aber ich habe die Nase voll immer nur Zuhause zu sitzen und den Studenten zu spielen. Diesmal wollte ich auch unter die Leute. Wir alle hoffen, dass es die nächsten Jahre besser wird als die vergangenen drei verschwendeten Jahre. Gott sei Dank sind wir dort weg. Zufrieden denke ich an den Abend unserer Entscheidung.

_Vor drei Monaten:_

_Ich starrte hinaus in den strömenden Regen. Natürlich Regen. Denn außer Regen oder Schnee gab es hier kaum anderes Wetter. Es war unser fünfter Frühling hier in Port Edward, Kanada. Anfangs war es nur ein Scherz von Emmett, als er damals diesen Ort vorschlug. Doch alle fanden diesen Ort passend, mal abgesehen davon, dass er meinen Namen trägt._

_Also zogen wir her. Ja, der ständige Regen und Schnee kam uns zugute, auch die unberührte Natur und vielen Wildarten rund um den Ort._

_Aber so wirklich glücklich ist keiner der Familie hier geworden. Carlisle arbeitete als kleiner Arzt in einer noch kleineren Praxis, Esme fand in all den Jahren keine Kundschaft als Innenausstatter. Emmett und Rose ging es mit ihrer KFZ Werkstatt ähnlich. Scheinbar blieben hier alle lieber unter sich als zu den „Neuen" zu gehen. Doch am härtesten traf es Alice und Jasper. Da beide sehr jung bei ihrer Verwandlung waren, gingen sie anfangs zur Highschool, waren aber seit einem halben Jahr, genauso wie ich, offiziell Fernstudenten an einem College. Wir mussten uns ständig mit der hiesigen Jugend herumärgern. Ihre Gesten waren eindeutig und ihre Gedanken kaum zu ertragen. Daher kapselten wir uns immer mehr von ihnen ab._

_Wir versuchten uns die Zeit teilweise mit Gesellschaftsspielen zu vertreiben, aber nachdem wir durch eine Runde Twister eine Lawine am nahe gelegenen Mt. Hays verursacht hatten, gaben wir es wieder auf. Monopoly oder Poker hatte mit einem Gedankenleser, einem Empathen und einer Hellseherin ja nicht wirklich Sinn._

_In den Jahrzehnten die wir, als Familie getarnt, versteckt unter den Menschen lebten, hatten diese sich verändert. Die ganze Welt ist schnelllebiger und offener geworden. Was uns allerdings nicht wirklich störte. Die Erfindung des Internets war auch für uns ein Segen, und das Fliegen brachte sogar Vampiren Annehmlichkeiten, so konnten auch wir schnell und ohne schwimmen zu müssen von einem Kontinent zum anderen._

_Die Menschen waren nicht mehr so prüde, und Sexualität wurde schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten nicht nur in den eigenen vier Wänden gelebt. Die wirklich wilden__ Flower__ Power Jahre waren vorbei, und nun gab es ein gutes Gleichgewicht zwischen Sex und Zuneigung, Liebe und Leidenschaft. _

_Auch die Kleidung war definitiv besser, die kurzen Röcke und tiefen Ausschnitte der Mädchen waren deutlich ansehnlicher als die langen Kleider der Frauen zu meiner Zeit als Mensch. Und zu unserer Freude hatten Korsagen und Korsetts ein Comeback, auch die Erfindung des Push Ups nahmen wir wohlwollend zur Kenntnis. Ein gut gefülltes Dekolleté an einer wunderschönen, geschmackvoll gekleideten Frau war wirklich Gold wert. _

_Auch wenn wir nicht jeden Trend mitmachten, pickten auch wir Männer die für uns passenden Modeerscheinungen heraus. Tja, und dass Alice und Rose den engen Hosen und Shirts der Männermode nicht abgeneigt waren, zeigten sie ihren Partnern sehr deutlich. _

_Doch die Jugend hier in Port Edward war nicht ganz so unser Ding. Die 17 bis 25 Jährigen des Ortes waren entweder spießige Snobs, oder ständig besoffene und zugedröhnte Schlampen und notgeile Arschlöcher. _

_Erstere waren stets neidisch auf unseren offensichtliche Reichtum, auch wenn wir ihn nicht im vollen Ausmaß zur Schau stellten. Sicherlich, unsere Autos ließen wir uns nicht nehmen und auch das Haus war sehr stilvoll. Alice und Rose sorgten dafür, dass wir fast nur Markenkleidung trugen. Doch für all dies gaben wir nur einen Bruchteil unseres Vermögens aus. Ein langes Leben, kombiniert mit einer Hellseherin, war wirklich hilfreich beim Thema Geldanlagen._

_Der zweite Teil der hiesigen Jugend war einfach komplett ziellos, wenn man den von allen geteilten Wunsch, einen bzw. eine Cullen ins Bett zu kriegen, mal nicht berücksichtigte._

_Und Letzteres war einfach nur widerwärtig. Jeder sah, wie glücklich Alice und Jasper sowie Emmett und Rosalie miteinander waren. Und ich hatte definitiv auch meinen Stolz. Mal abgesehen, dass ich prinzipiell niemals mit einer menschlichen Frau schlief, da ich sie dabei sicherlich töten würde, schreckte mich allein die Vorstellung von den billig herausgeputzten Mädchen ab._

_Sicherlich, ich hatte schon so einigen Spaß mit Vampirinnen gehabt. Da ich ihre Gedanken hörte, war ich auch ein recht guter Liebhaber, dadurch dass ich ihre Wünsche hörte und ihnen (fast) jeden davon erfüllte. Leider konnte es mir bisher keine ebenso zurückgeben. Dass ich mich oft selbst in ihren Gedanken sah, war nicht gerade hilfreich mich zu entspannen. Noch schlimmer war es allerdings, wenn ich jemanden anderen in ihren Gedanken sah. Also hatte ich schon vor einiger Zeit mit diesem speziellen Vergnügen aufgehört._

_(A/N armer Edward, keine hilft ihm beim Druck ablassen. Tja, wenn er sich mal nicht irrt, was menschliche Frauen betrifft…)_

_Wir hielten es hier in diesem Kaff nicht länger aus. Zudem wurden die Menschen langsam skeptisch, wie ich aus ihren Gedanken hörte. Sie fragten sich immer öfter, wieso Carlisle und Esme so jung für ihr angebliches Alter aussahen. Auch bei uns anderen wunderten sie sich über die nicht vorhandenen Veränderungen._

_Beim nächsten Ort mussten wir uns definitiv eine bessere Geschichte ausdenken._

_Also wurde ein Familientreffen einberufen._

_Edward, kommst du?, fragte mich Carlisle in seinen Gedanken. Ich tauchte langsam aus meinen eigenen Gedankengängen auf und sofort hörte ich das Gemurmel der anderen Gedanken hier im Raum._

„_Ja! Wie schön, ich wollte schon immer nach Forks. Ihr habt so sehr von dem Ort geschwärmt!", juchzte Alice scheinbar ohne ersichtlichen Grund._

„_OK, also das war jetzt zu schnell für mich, Kobold. Was, zum Henker, ist mit Forks?", fragte ein sichtlich verdutzter Emmett._

„_Scheinbar haben wir unsere Entscheidung schon getroffen und Alice hat es gesehen, du Doofkopp.", seufzte eine merklich von ihren Mann genervte Rose._

„_Also eins würde mich mal interessieren, Schatz. Woher weißt du, wo wir hinziehen werden? Ich dachte, das geht nur wenn eine Entscheidung getroffen wurde, und wir haben noch nicht Mal angefangen zu reden.", warf jetzt auch Jasper ein. Die vielen freudigen Emotionen im Raum schienen ihn ordentlich aus dem Konzept zu bringen._

„_Ich denke, dass kann ich euch sagen. Alle hier im Raum haben daran gedacht, dass sie hier weg wollen. Und der Lieblingsort für einen Neuanfang war bei uns allen Forks. Somit würde ich das als Übereinstimmung und Entscheidung deuten.", antwortete ich statt Alice auf seine Frage. _

_Schmunzelnd betrachtete ich meine Familie. Ja, sogar die sonst nach außen so kühle Rose strahlte, als Emmett sie freudig herumwirbelte._

„_Wir fahren nach Hause! Rose Liebling, hast du das gehört?" Unser Riesenbaby bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Aber auch Esme und Carlisle freuten sich. Obwohl wir nur kurz in Forks gelebt hatten und trotz der Komplikationen, auf die wir dort trafen, hing das Herz von uns allen an diesem kleinen Ort und der Umgebung._

_Überrascht sah ich zu Alice, die auf einmal alle Strophen von „Alle meine Entchen" in Gedanken auf mehreren Sprachen hintereinander sang. Hatte sie eine Vision, von der ich nichts wissen sollte?_

_Endlich sind meine Kinder wieder glücklich. Wir sind wohl wirklich viel zu lange hier in diesem schrecklichen Nest geblieben. Ich hoffe ich mache den Fehler nie wieder., hörte ich Esmes ruhige Gedanken. Ich ging zu ihr rüber und nahm meine Mutter in die Arme._

„_Mom, es war auch unsere Schuld. Wir hätten einfach früher darüber reden sollen."_

_Ich nannte meine Vampirmutter sehr selten Mom, aber in Momenten wie diesen war es mir wichtig, dass sie wusste wie wertvoll sie für mich war._

„_Können wir uns jetzt alle mal beruhigen und unsere Deckgeschichte aufbauen? Wir wollen doch möglichst viele Jahre dort bleiben, also sollte es Hand und Fuß haben.", warf Carlisle ein, im vergeblichen Versuch ernst zu wirken. Doch auch in seinen Gedanken hörte ich den Jubel, und Jasper merkte sein Glück._

_Also setzten wir uns an eine neue Geschichte, Esme kümmerte sich um das Haus und alles andere. Denn wir waren jetzt nicht mehr zu fünft wie beim letzten Mal, sondern durch Alice und Jasper zu siebent._

Jetzt ist es endlich so weit. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Forks, wo wir die nächsten Jahre bleiben wollen. Unsere Geschichte steht, die Papiere sind offiziell, alle Formalitäten erledigt.

Carlisle, der bei seiner Verwandlung 34 Jahre alt war, würde sich als 32 ausgeben. So jung hatten wir ihn bisher selten dargestellt, doch diesmal wollten wir alles versuchen um so lange wie möglich bleiben zu können. Carlisle wird schon sehnsüchtig im Krankenhaus von Forks erwartet, wo er schon morgen seine neue Position als Chefarzt der Chirurgie und ärztlicher Direktor antritt. Somit würde er der neue medizinische Kopf des gesamten Krankenhauses sein. In Anbetracht seines angeblich sehr jungen Alters eine Glanzleistung.

Auch Esme, die eigentlich 35 war, würde mit 30 deutlich jünger sein. Sie würde wieder als Innenausstatter arbeiten, doch diesmal ohne Büro in der Stadt sondern nur als Nebenjob der fleißigen Arztfrau von Zuhause aus.

Alice, Emmett, und ich würden wieder als ihre Adoptivkinder auftreten, Rose und Jasper als Geschwister und Pflegekinder von Carlisle und Esme.

Emmett und Rose haben schon so oft geheiratet, dass sie diesmal gleich von Anfang an ein mit 21 Jahren sehr junges, frisch vermähltes Ehepaar sein wollten. Ihre KFZ Werkstatt wartete schon auf sie. Der Besitzer, ein alter Mann, der seinen Ruhestand genießen wollte und die Werkstatt nun verkaufte, war überglücklich eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, dass sein Lebenswerk erhalten bleibt, da er keine Kinder hatte, die diese übernehmen könnten. Ich bin mir sicher, Rose und Emmett werden alles daran setzten, dass das Geschäft des Alten auch dann erhalten bleibt, wenn wir irgendwann Forks wieder verlassen müssen.

Alice und Jasper hingegen würden wieder die Highschool besuchen. Da beide 18 bei ihrer Verwandlung waren, war es üblich sie als 16 auszugeben und in unteren Klassen einzuschulen, damit sie länger zur Schule gehen könnten. Doch diesmal hat Alice darauf bestanden, in die Abschlussklasse zu gehen. Sie wollte es uns nicht erklären, ließ sich aber nicht umstimmen und selbst ihre Gedanken verschloss sie vor mir. Alles, was sie uns mitteilte war, dass sie eine sehr, sehr gute Freundin und wichtige Person für die gesamte Familie treffen würde.

Und ich? Lange haben wir diesmal überlegt. Erst wollte ich bei Emmett und Rose mit ins Geschäft einsteigen, doch Autos zu reparieren war definitiv nicht mein Ding. Ich hatte in dem vergangenen Jahrhundert einige fast abgeschlossene Medizinstudiengänge und noch mehr Biologiediplome gesammelt. Doch leider kann ich Blut nicht ganz so gut widerstehen wie Carlisle. Sicherlich, kleine Schnitt- oder Schürfwunden machen mir nichts mehr aus. Doch wenn ein Mensch stark blutet, kommt doch noch immer das Monster in mir heraus und ich muss fliehen, um den Ärmsten nicht zu töten und sein Blut zu trinken. Also fiel Arzt unter Carlisles Leitung auch weg.

Nach einigem Hin und Her hatten wir die Lösung. Durch Zufall erfuhren wir, dass einer der Lehrer der Highschool in seinen Ruhestand gehen wollte, aber noch immer kein Nachfolger gefunden war. So wurde ich mit Kusshand angenommen, als ich mich vier Wochen vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres als Biologielehrer bewarb.

In einem Gespräch mit dem Direktor erfuhr ich auch, dass schon seit Jahren kein Musikangebot mehr bestand.

Und das ist jetzt meine Tarnung. Der 22 jährige Mr. Cullen würde Biologie und fakultativ Musik an der Forks Highschool unterrichten.

Und ich hoffe wirklich, die Teenager machen mich nicht zu sehr fertig.

###

Wir sind da!

Diese Gedanken prasseln aus allen Autos vor mir auf mich ein, als ich auf den kleinen Waldweg einbiege, der direkt zu unserem Haus führt.

Ja, wir sind angekommen. Unser altes, neues Zuhause. Forks. Tief atme ich die frische Luft ein, inhaliere den schweren Geruch von Wald und Moos. Es ist wirklich wie nach Hause kommen. Alles ist so vertraut, und doch habe ich so ein eigenartiges Gefühl im Bauch. So als ob etwas Besonderes auf mich warten würde.

Da wir alle in dem mörderischen Tempo fahren, welches wir lieben, stehen die Autos nur einen Moment später vor dem Haus.

„Oh. Mein. Gott.", ist alles, was die kleine, zierliche Elfe herausbekommt, die gerade aus ihrem quietschgelben Porsche aussteigt. Jasper steigt ebenfalls aus und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf ihr schwarzes Haar.

„Es ist wirklich wundervoll! Esme, du hast dich selbst übertroffen.", wendet er sich dann an Esme, die gerade aus meinem Volvo steigt. Neben ihr springt Emmett mit Schwung aus seinem Jeep und brüllt durch die Gegend: „Hey, das Haus ist größer, als ich es in Erinnerung habe. Echt Klasse!" Sofort fängt er an wie ein Irrer rund um das Haus und durch den Garten zu flitzen und alle paar Sekunden „Ach, ist das schön hier!" oder „Home, sweet home!" zu brüllen. Sämtliche Vögel und Wildtiere in der näheren Umgebung ergreifen verschreckt die Flucht. Ok, jetzt weiß wenigstens die Tierwelt, dass Vampire angekommen sind.

Nun parkt auch Rosalie auf dem großzügigen Vorplatz und versucht ihren begeistert herumrennenden Mann aufzuhalten. „Emmett stopp! Ich würde unsere Sachen gern heute noch ins Haus bekommen."

Ich stelle meinen Aston Martin neben Carlisles Mercedes und zusammen sehen wir uns unsere Familie an. Alice tänzelt mit einer Kamera in der Hand zum Jeep, um diese darauf abzustellen und auf die Treppe zu richten.

„Los, Familienfoto vor unserem neuen Heim! Emmett, jetzt komm doch endlich her! Edward, denk nicht mal dran!"

Mist, ich bin zwar der Gedankenleser in der Familie, aber sie war mindestens genauso gut als Hellseherin. Ich habe daran gedacht, ein Foto nur mit den Paaren zu machen, da ich mir viel zu oft wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkam. Aber so stelle ich mich brav zu meinen Geschwistern und Eltern. Es folgt eine Fotosession, die fast 40 Minuten andauert und so einige Speicherkarten füllt, doch irgendwann haben Esme, Alice und Rose genug fotografiert und wir dürfen ins Haus.

„OK, Meisterin aller Innenarchitekten. Dann wollen wir uns dein Werk mal ansehen. Ist die Zimmeraufteilung so wie immer?" fragt Emmett, während wir anderen nur staunend da stehen.

Ja, Esme hat sich wieder selbst übertroffen.

„Wie soll das denn gehen, du Döskopp? Beim letzen Mal in Forks waren Alice und Jasper doch noch nicht bei uns.", beantwortet seine wunderschöne blonde Frau seine Frage.

„Ja, Rose hat Recht. Ich habe etwas um- und angebaut. Zudem soll es ja zu unserem Alibi passen. Doch seht es euch selbst an.". Mit einer einladenden Geste bittet Esme uns in unser neues Heim.

So wie ich es in Erinnerung habe, kommt man gleich hinter dem hellen Eingangsbereich ins Wohnzimmer und auch in die verschiedenen anderen Räume

Im Erdgeschoss ist auf den ersten Blick alles gleich geblieben. Dort befindet sich das Wohnzimmer, die Küche (auch wenn wir sie nie benutzen) mit angrenzendem Esszimmer (oder unser Konferenzzimmer), Esmes und Carlisles Büro und ein Gäste- WC (welches auch nie benutzt wird).

Doch halt, waren Esmes und Carlisles Büros vorher nicht größer? Ja, stimmt. Statt zwei sind jetzt drei Büros hier.

„Da Emmett und Rosalie ja eine Werkstatt aufmachen wollen, dachte ich ihr braucht hier auch ein Büro, damit ihr wenigstens manchmal Zuhause seid."

"Danke Esme, das ist wirklich lieb von dir.", lächelt Rose sie an. Aus ihren und Emmetts Gedanken höre ich, wie überwältigt beide von dieser Geste sind.

Auf der Gartenseite des Hauses ist auf der gesamten Länge des Hauses unsere mit Naturstein geflieste Terrasse. Doch anders als früher ist diese nun zum Teil überdacht. Also wurde auf der ersten Etage des Hauses etwas angebaut. Was, werden wir ja bald sehen.

Die Möbel im Wohnzimmer sind die gleichen wie in Port Edward. Die cremefarbene Couchlandschaft, auf der wir alle ohne Probleme Platz finden und der passende Tisch sind noch unterwegs in den Umzugswagen. Doch der riesige Plasmafernseher mit der Heimkinoanlage, die Musikanlage mit Soundsystem sowie natürlich Emmetts PlayStation und Jaspers Wii stehen schon da. Emmett stürmt gleich in Richtung seiner PlayStation, wird aber von Rosalie aufgehalten. „Hier geblieben Freundchen, zum Spielen ist nachher noch genug Zeit!"

Erstaunt blicke ich zu dem Podest, auf dem in jedem unserer Häuser mein Flügel steht. Dort steht nun stattdessen ein Billardtisch, sehr zu Emmetts und Jaspers Freude. Verdutzt blicke ich zu Esme.

Später, er ist nicht weg, keine Sorge, antwortet sie mir in Gedanken. OK, also noch mehr Überraschungen. Die sie mir nicht verraten will, sie konzentriert sich vollkommen auf meine Brüder, die schon den Billardtisch testen. Diesmal hatte es Rosalie nicht geschafft Emmett aufzuhalten.

„Hey, die Scheiben sollten noch länger halten!", unterbindet Carlisle, ganz der Vater, ihr all zu stürmisches Spiel.

Wir schauen uns noch die Arbeitszimmer und das Esszimmer an, doch die Küche nehmen wir kaum zur Kenntnis, hier halten wir uns sowieso nie auf.

_(A/N wenn der wüsste…)_

Dann gehen wir die offene Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock. Hier ist alles umgebaut. Die Treppe bildet die Mitte der Etage und führt weiter ins Dachgeschoß. Auch das ist neu, früher war das Dach nicht ausgebaut

„Wie jetzt, da geht es auch noch weiter?", fragt diesmal ein sichtlich verwirrter Carlisle. „Reichen die…", er zählt kurz durch: „sechs Zimmer hier nicht für alle?"

„Nein, tun sie nicht!" antwortet ihm Alice. „Und außerdem sind es noch mehr Zimmer."

So ganz können Alice und Esme ihre Gedanken nicht geheim halten, und so verraten sie mir ungewollt, dass dort oben mein Reich sein wird. Ich brauche doch immer nur ein Zimmer, wieso diesmal mehr?

Diese Etage ist wunderschön gestaltet. Auf drei Seiten ist ein komplett ums Haus laufender Balkon, den man von den meisten Zimmern aus betreten kann. In Emmetts Gedanken sehe ich schon, wie er plant sich nachts über den Balkon zu schleichen um Alice zu erschrecken. Und in Alice Gedanken gleich danach die Vision davon. Ich blicke zu ihr, und ein diabolisches Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht.

Gleich gegenüber der Treppe ist ein kleines Zimmer mit einem ebenso kleinen Bad, das Gästezimmer. Zur Frontseite sind zwei ebenfalls kleinere Zimmer, beide mit Schreibplatz, Couch, einem Fernseher und einigen Regalen. Das werden Alices und Jaspers Zimmer, da sie ja ihren „Schülerstatus" aufrechterhalten müssen. Da wir uns alle, besonders aber Rosalie und Alice, manchmal mit Menschen anfreunden und diese uns zu Hause besuchen, ist dies in jedem unserer Häuser eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. So kommen keine Fragen auf, wieso Alice und Jasper zusammen ein Zimmer teilen.

Doch wirklich leben tun sie in ihrem großen Schlafzimmer, welches zur linken Seite liegt. Von diesem gehen ihr eigenes Bad sowie ihr Ankleidezimmer ab. Ja, Zimmer. Für Alice reicht schon lange kein begehbarer Kleiderschrank mehr aus. Und ich denke, auch Rose wird bald ein Zimmer für ihre Sachen brauchen.

Auf der Gartenseite des Hauses liegen die Schlafzimmer von Carlisle und Esme mit ihrem Bad, sowie das von Rosalie und Emmett, ebenfalls mit eigenem Bad und einem überdimensionalen begehbaren Kleiderschrank.

„Ich nehme an, oben geht es dann zu Edwards Zimmer?", fragt nun Jasper.

Das war das Kommando. Alle folgen mir die Treppe hoch.

Oben angekommen bleibe ich erst einmal stehen und halte die Luft an. Wirklich benötigen tue ich sie seit über 90 Jahren schon nicht mehr, aber was ich hier sehe, verschlägt mir den Atem.

Die Treppe führt direkt in ein großes Musikzimmer. Wie der größte Teil des Hauses, sind auch hier alle Wände verglast, der Ausblick wird nur durch vereinzelte Stützen und Wandbereiche unterbrochen. Doch wirklich einzigartig ist, dass selbst das Dach zu mehr als der Hälfte aus Glas ist. Die Sparren sind naturbelassen und bilden einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu dem leider grauen Himmel. In einer sternenklaren Nacht muss es wirklich atemberaubend aussehen. Unter dem Glasdach steht mein geliebter Flügel auf einem Podest, ähnlich dem im Wohnzimmer. Esme hat, wie immer, extra eine spezielle Firma beauftragt, damit mein Heiligtum den Umzug unbeschadet überlebt. Neben dem Flügel steht Jaspers Gitarre an den Gitarrenständer gelehnt. Eine gemütliche Couchecke und verschiedene Kissen bieten meiner gesamten Familie Platz, mir und Jasper beim Spielen zuzuhören. An den Wänden befinden sich Regale für meine CD- Sammlung sowie Platz für meine Musikanlage und den Fernseher.

Mehr brauche ich wirklich nicht, um glücklich zu sein. Doch das ist noch nicht alles. Durch Glastüren kommt man in den Bereich hinter der Treppe. Dort sind mehrere Zimmer. Ein Arbeitszimmer, welches einen eigenen Hauseingang besitzt und über eine Treppe direkt auf die rechte Seite des Hauses führt.

Dann ein Bad und noch ein weiters Zimmer mit Regalen für meine Büchersammlung und einem …

BETT?

Wieso brauche ich ein Bett? Klar, meine Familie braucht welche, nicht zum schlafen doch für so einige andere Aktivitäten, die Paare betreiben. Doch ich? Die Couch reicht vollkommen zum Musik hören oder Lesen. Und um den ganzen noch die Krone auf zusetzten, ist noch eine kleine Küchenzeile an der Rückwand des Musikzimmers eingebaut.

WTF?

„OK, da ihr ja alle so wunderschön eure Gedanken vor mir verbergt, kann mir bitte jemand erklären, wofür ICH eine KÜCHE und ein BETT benötige?"

„Nun, ich dachte wir gestalten dir so eine Art Wohnung. Wenn du dann Kollegen oder Eltern empfangen musst, sieht es nicht so eigenartig aus, wenn du noch mit deinen eigenen Eltern und deinen Geschwistern zusammen lebst."

Gut, mit der Erklärung kann ich leben. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass mir alles hier nicht gefällt. Wären da nicht Alice Gedanken, die gerade einen Psalm des alten Testaments nach dem anderen aufsagt. Was verbirgt sie so angestrengt vor mir?

Emmetts Gedanken zum Bett schweifen natürlich in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung und er wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. Eine eigene Etage, mit eigenem Eingang. Keiner kann dich hören. Was will Mann mehr? Daraufhin verdrehe ich, Mal wieder, lediglich die Augen.

Während ich etwas später auf meiner eigenen Dachterrasse stehe, höre ich den Gedanken und leisen Gesprächen meiner Familie zu. Alle sind begeistert von unserem neuen Haus und können es kaum erwarten, morgen die Stadt zu erkunden. Aber erstmal müssen die restlichen Möbel, die gerade in den Umzugswagen ankommen, an Ort uns Stelle gebracht werden.

Wir verabschieden die Fahrer in ihren Feierabend und sagen ihnen sie könnten morgen die Lastwagen wieder abholen. Skeptisch sehen sie uns an. So leicht haben sie noch keinen Umzug begleitet, meist mussten sie mit anpacken beim Möbelschleppen.

Nachdem Esme und Carlisle ihnen freundlich, aber ausdrücklich mitteilten, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr benötigt werden und Carlisle ihnen sogar seinen Mercedes borgt und die Hotelzimmer bezahlt, verschwinden die drei Fahrer und wir machen uns mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit ans Ausräumen.

Eine Stunde später ist alles an seinem Platz, die Schränke sind eingeräumt und alle Bilder und andere Dekorationen verteilt.

„Wer kommt mit, den Wald erkunden?", fragt Emmett, und alle stimmen zu.

Durst hat keiner von uns, also beschließen wir uns etwas ruhiger umzusehen. Kurz vor der Grenze nach La Push bemerken wir den unerträglichen Geruch.

„Oh Gott, ist das widerlich! Was stinkt hier so?", fragt Alice, um gleich danach aufzuhören zu atmen.

„Werwolf.", antworten ihr Rose, Emmett und ich gleichzeitig.

Also sind sie noch da. Wir können an dieser Stelle nur den Geruch eines Wolfes identifizieren, doch kann es durchaus sein, dass er nicht allein ist. Er scheint nicht in der Nähe zu sein. Ob es wohl noch dieselben Wölfe sind? Aber dann wären sie jetzt ja uralt...

„Lasst uns erstmal nach Hause gehen, dann überlegen wir weiter.", schlägt Carlisle vor. Die Idee ist gut. Alle sind besorgt, wir wissen nicht, ob es einer der Wölfe von damals ist oder ein neuer, der sich von uns bedroht fühlen könnte.

Zuhause diskutieren wir die Lage.

„Wir müssen ihn oder sie unbedingt wissen lassen, dass wir uns nach wie vor an den Vertag und die Grenzen von damals halten werden. Da es 60 Jahre her ist, müssen wir damit rechnen, dass es ein jüngerer Wolf ist.", sagt Esme als erstes. Ich bin überrascht, unsere sonst so ruhige und im Hintergrund stehende Mutter das erste Wort zu ergreifen. Doch in ihren Gedanken höre ich, dass es die pure Verzweiflung ist, ihre Familie könnte angegriffen werden. Damals wäre es fast schief gegangen und sie hat Angst, ihren Mann oder eines ihrer Kinder zu verlieren.

„Ok, aber wir können ja schlecht nach La Push wandern und uns anmelden, damit würden wir ja den Vertrag brechen.", antwortet ihr Rosalie. Obwohl sie recht ruhig und lässig klingt, suchen ihre Gedanken panisch nach einer Lösung. Auch die anderen werden immer unruhiger, kaum einer konzentriert sich. Das schlimmste ist allerdings Alice in ihrer Verzweiflung zu sehen. Jasper spürt ihre Panik und versucht sie mit einer Woge voller Ruhe zu entspannen, doch es gelingt ihm kaum, da er selbst immer aufgeregter wird.

„Alice? Was ist los, Liebling?", bemerkt jetzt auch Carlisle ihre Angst.

„Ich… ich kann nichts sehen. Sobald ich nach dem Werwolf oder unsere Zukunft sehe, wird alles schwarz!"

Ich bemerke ihre leeren Visionen, und kann ihre Angst sehr gut nachempfinden. Da ich ihre Gedanken sehen kann, ist es jedes Mal, als hätte ich selbst eine Vision, wenn sie in meiner Nähe die Zukunft sieht. Doch nun ist alles ein einziger dunkler Nebel.

„Alice, versuche an etwas anderes als den Wolf zu denken. Siehst du jetzt etwas?", dränge ich sie.

Sofort taucht die Schule in Forks auf.

_Ein hübsches Mädchen mit den wundervollsten braunen Augen der Welt läuft auf uns zu, lächelt mich an. Sie beginnt zu rennen, ich fange sie in meinen Armen auf, als sie sich an meinen Hals wirft. Ich beuge mich zu ihrem traumhaft schönen Gesicht hinunter…_

Und plötzlich ist die Vision weg. „Was… was war das?"

„Vergiss es, Edward, das war gar nichts, nicht der Rede wert!"

„Alice, er ist ein Vampir. Vampire vergessen nicht, schon vergessen?", antwortet ihr Emmett an meiner Stelle. Verwirrt über seine eigenartige Satzkonstruktion sehen ihn alle an. Das heißt alle, bis auf mich.

Ich bin immer noch geschockt von dem, was ich gerade gesehen habe. Das Mädchen war definitiv ein Mensch. Doch was tat ich da? Küsste ich sie etwa? Einen… Menschen? Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Es widerspricht meinen eigenen Regeln. Nein, ich würde nie etwas mit einem Menschen anfangen! Doch die Vision… Das Mädchen war wirklich sehr schön. Wer sie wohl ist?

„Erde an Edward, bitte kommen!", fuchtelt mir Emmett vor dem Gesicht herum.

„OK, also scheinbar funktionieren Alice' Visionen noch, nur der Wolf ist für sie nicht greifbar. Interessant. Und was genau hast du gesehen, dass Edward so aus der Bahn wirft?", fragt nun auch Carlisle.

„Kein Kommentar!", ist alles, was Alice uns sagt. Und aus ihren Gedanken entnehme ich, dass es wohl auch so bleiben wird.

„Wir haben jetzt Wichtigeres zu klären. Wie teilen wir den Quileute mit, dass wir es sind und keine Gefahr durch Nomaden für sie besteht?", lenkt sie geschickt vom Thema ab.

„Wir schreiben einen Brief! Und hoffentlich ist irgendjemand im Ältestenrat, der uns noch kennt oder die Legenden weiter gibt."

Da niemandem eine andere Möglichkeit einfällt, schreibt Carlisle den Brief.

###

Das alles ist jetzt zwei Wochen her. Zu unserem Glück waren wir noch gut bekannt im Ältestenrat, und der Wolf, Sam Uley, erklärte sich bereit zu einem Treffen. Er war der einzige Wolf des Stammes, die Wölfe von damals hatten aufgehört sich zu verwandeln, nachdem wir weg waren und lange kein Vampir in der Nähe war. Sie sind danach ganz normal gealtert und gestorben. Nur einer von ihnen war noch am Leben, Quil Attera Senior. Dieser begleitete Sam zu dem Treffen und begrüßte uns deutlich freundlicher als damals.

Wir erneuerten den Vertag, auch die Grenzen wurden bestätigt und neu festgelegt, da sich die Fläche des Reservates verändert hatte. Beide waren erstaunlich freundlich zu uns, auch wenn ich ihr Unwohlsein deutlich in ihren Gedanken hören konnte.

Sie erklärten uns, dass wir in Forks bleiben, doch nach wie vor La Push nicht betreten dürften. Auch erklärten sie uns, dass es demnächst wohl wieder mehr Wölfe geben würde. Sie warnten uns, dass diese sich anfangs nicht so gut im Griff haben würden und baten uns, einer Konfrontation mit ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Anscheinend verwandelten sich immer mehrere Nachkommen der ersten Wölfe, wenn Vampire in der Nähe waren. Jedoch verlangten sie von uns nicht deswegen fortzuziehen oder machten uns Vorwürfe.

Erstaunt über ihre Offenbarung und gleichzeitig dankbar über das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen beendeten wir das Treffen. Carlisle fragte noch kurz, seit wann Sam ein Wolf war und ob es Nomaden, also Menschenblut trinkende Vampire hier gab. Sie verneinten Letzteres, antworteten aber nicht auf die erste Frage. Doch in Sams Gedanken sah ich einen jungen Mann, der scheinbar mit Sam befreundet war. Doch irgendwas war anders an ihm, nicht menschlich, auch wenn er wie ein Mensch aussah. Ich konnte es aber nicht zuordnen. Sein Name ist Damon Dwyer. Ich würde definitiv die Augen offen halten.

Es ist der letzte Abend, bevor die Schule anfangen würde. Ich habe so einige Treffen mit meinen neuen Kollegen hinter mir und kann mir jetzt ein gutes Bild von ihnen machen. Auch mit meinem Vorgänger habe ich gesprochen, er hat mich so einiges über seine Schüler wissen lassen. Alles in allem war es eine normale Mischung, von Strebern bis faulen Nichtsnutzen ist alles dabei.

Doch auf eine Schülerin bin ich besonders gespannt. Ihr Name ist Isabella Swan, sie bevorzugt aber ihren Spitznamen Bella. In Biologie und Literatur scheint sie ein Naturtalent zu sein. Alle Lehrer, bis auf Mr. Varner, lobten sie in den höchsten Tönen als eine fleißige und hilfsbereite Schülerin, von vielen beliebt aber ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen von Strebsamkeit.

Nun, morgen würde ich mir ein eigenes Bild von ihr machen.

Da wir morgen einen aufreibenden Tag mit einem Haufen hormongesteuerter Teenager vor uns haben, beschließen Alice, Jasper und ich jagen zu gehen.

Als wir über die Interstate rennen, um zu den Wäldern des Olympic National Parks zu gelangen, fährt ein roter Truck vorbei. Wie betäubt bleibe ich stehen. Der Geruch, der aus dem Auto kommt, ist einfach köstlich. Von meinen Instinkten geleitet, ändere ich meine Jagdrichtung und laufe dem Truck nach. Wessen Blut auch immer so köstlich riecht, würde bald tot sein. Ich muss das Blut haben, jetzt. Stelle mir schon vor, wie der wunderbare rote Saft meine Kehle hinunter rinnt, wie das Leben diesen Menschen verlässt während sein Lebenselixier mich stärkt. Mit einem Schrei tief aus meiner Brust erwacht das Monster in mir zum Leben...

**A/N man soll ja bekanntlich aufhören, wenn es spannend wird….**

**Was meint ihr? Was war gut, was nicht so? Her mit euren Meinungen, es war schließlich das erste Kapitel aus Edwards Sicht.**

**Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es das erste Treffen… Wird er sie aus ihrem Truck reißen und ihr Blut trinken? Lasst euch überraschen ;)**


	12. 11 greek good meets beautiful swan

**Hallooooo? Jemand da? *vorsichtig um Ecke guck***

**Äh, Ok, da seid ihr ja.**

**Sorry dass heute erst das neue Kapitel kommt, und das nach so einem Cliffie. **

**Also danke für eure Geduld und ein riesiges WOW für alle die vielen Leser. Es werden wirklich von Kapitel zu Kapitel mehr Zugriffe, danke!**

**Doch jetzt geht es los! Man könnte auch sagen, jetzt fängt die Geschichte wirklich an.**

**Wichtige Infos am Ende.**

Kapitel 11

Greek God meets beautiful Swan

Oder: Oh Shit / Was war das?

EPOV

_Wessen Blut auch immer so köstlich riecht, würde bald tot sein. Ich muss das Blut haben, jetzt. Stelle mir schon vor, wie der wunderbare rote Saft meine Kehle hinunter rinnt, wie das Leben diesen Menschen verlässt während sein Lebenselixier mich stärkt. Mit einem Schrei tief aus meiner Brust erwacht das Monster in mir zum Leben..._

Plötzlich werde ich mitten im Lauf zurück gerissen. Jasper hält mich fest, während Alice wie eine Furie auf mich einbrüllt und mein Gesicht mit mehreren Backpfeifen bombardiert.

So langsam komme ich wieder zu mir. Und realisiere, was ich fast getan hätte. Ein Schauer überfällt mich, ich hätte doch tatsächlich fast den Vertag mit den Quileute gebrochen und unsere ganze Familie gezwungen, Forks sofort wieder zu verlassen. Doch am schlimmsten ist die Erkenntnis, dass ich fast einen Menschen getötet hätte. Wenn ich nicht so in meinen Wahnvorstellungen gefangen gewesen, und langsamer als normal gerannt wäre, hätte Jasper mich nie einholen, geschweige denn aufhalten können.

In meiner gesamten Existenz habe ich nur sehr wenige Menschen getötet, und alle in der Zeit als Neugeborener. Ich halte mich stets an Carlisles Regeln, auch ich verabscheute es, Menschen zu töten. Verzweifelt setze ich mich auf die Straße. Was ist nur geschehen?

„Du hast deine Sängerin getroffen. Ihr Blut ist das Beste, was du je gerochen hast und wird es auch immer sein. Kein Vampir kann dem Sog, der von diesem für ihn so speziellem Blut ausgeht, widerstehen.", antwortet mir Jasper. In seiner langen Existenz und vor allen in seinen Jahren in Texas, als er noch Menschenblut trank hat er wenige Male davon gehört, es aber noch nie selbst erlebt.

Woher weiß er, dass es eine Frau war? Ich nehme diese Tatsache nicht wirklich zur Kenntnis, zu sehr verabscheue ich mich selbst im Moment. Wie konnte ich das Monster in mir einfach so freilassen?

„Was mache ich jetzt? Was, wenn sie eine meiner Schülerinnen ist? Oh Gott, ich hätte sie fast getötet! Was passiert, wenn sie mir wieder über den Weg läuft? Ich kann das nicht, ich muss hier weg! Ich bin zu gefährlich für euch und vor allem für sie.", rede ich mich immer weiter in Rage.

„STOPP!", brüllt jetzt Alice. In ihrem Kopf wirbeln die Visionen wild durcheinander, genauso wie ich jede Sekunde meine Meinung ändere. „Davon bekommt man ja ein Schleudertrauma!"

Sie atmet tief durch, bevor sie fortfährt: „Du wirst nirgendwo hin abhauen, hast du mich verstanden? Du bist unser Bruder, gehörst zu uns. Und jetzt gehen wir erst einmal ausführlich jagen. Ich denke, ich habe vorhin einen Puma gerochen, wie wär's?"

Langsam dringen ihre Worte zu mir durch. Zusammen mit Jaspers Beruhigungen wirkt es. Gut, dass ich mit einem Empathen und einer Hellseherin zusammen unterwegs bin. Wer weiß, was ich sonst alles getan hätte. Doch das Wichtigste ist erst einmal das unerträgliche Brennen in meiner Kehle zu mildern. Mir ist bewusst, dass nicht einmal alle Pumas der Welt das Verlangen nach dem köstlichen Blut dieses Menschen stillen könnten, aber es wird helfen mich so weit zu beruhigen, dass ich mich wieder kontrollieren kann.

„Jasper, es ist ok. Du kannst mich loslassen. Ich denke ich schaffe es. Dann wollen wir mal Puma jagen, oder?", seufze ich.

Und los geht unsere Jagd. Nachdem Jasper sich vergewissert, dass weit und breit kein Mensch zu riechen ist (ich wage es nicht, aus Angst DIESER Duft könnte noch in der Luft liegen), überlassen wir uns ganz unseren ureigenen Instinkten. Es werden sehr viele Tiere heute Nacht sterben, mehr als normal. Doch lieber etliche Pumas, Bären und Hirsche als ein einziger Mensch.

###

Nach einigen Stunden sind wir wieder zurück bei dem Rest unserer Familie. Jetzt müssen wir gemeinsam überlegen, was zu tun ist. Doch ich bin mir schon sicher, was ich tun werde. Alice schildert den anderen kurz, was geschehen ist. Dabei sieht sie mich immer wieder nachdenklich, fast traurig an.

„Wow, Eddie verliert seine Kontrolle. Dass ich den Tag mal erleben darf! Ich mach ein Kreuz auf dem Kalender!", witzelt Emmett rum. Ihm ist es als neugeborener Vampir deutlich schwerer gefallen als dem Rest der Familie, abgesehen von Jasper, auf Menschenblut zu verzichten. Es gab damals einige Unfälle. Auch wenn wir es ihm nie vorwarfen, da wir alle selbst wussten, wie schwer es ist, belastete jeder Tote Emmett sehr.

Doch auch wenn er herumwitzelt, kann ich in seinen Gedanken die Sorge hören. Ich bin so vertieft in die Gedanken von Emmett, dass ich nicht mitbekomme was Alice weiter erzählt. Erst die Stille um mich herum lässt mich aufschauen.

Die Gesichter meiner Familie sind starr, ihre Gedanken blank. Dann fängt Esme an zu schluchzen und Rosalie keift mich an.

„Auf keinen Fall! Edward, du kannst uns nicht verlassen, das lasse ich nicht zu! Keiner von uns wird dich gehen lassen. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam. Wir bleiben zusammen."

„Edward, bitte bleib bei uns. Lass uns gemeinsam überlegen und einen Weg finden. Du bist so stark, ich weiß du schaffst das.", fleht mich auch Carlisle an.

OK, Alice hat also meine Entscheidung zu gehen gesehen und es der Familie gesagt. Allein ihre Verzweiflung zu sehen allein bei der Vorstellung mich zu verlieren, reicht um mich zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

„OK, ich bleibe. Aber wie, Carlisle? Wie soll ich es schaffen? Was, wenn sie mir mitten in der Stadt oder in der Schule über den Weg läuft und ich mich nicht kontrollieren kann?"

„Edward. Überleg doch mal. Vorhin die Situation hat dich überrascht. Zudem warst du schon komplett auf deine Instinkte eingestellt, da du ja jagen wolltest." Carlisle blickt mich verständnisvoll an.

„Doch jetzt weißt du, dass es irgendwo hier jemanden gibt, dessen Blut dich anzieht. Du bist darauf vorbereitet. Zudem kannst du deine Instinkte fast so gut Kontrollieren wie Carlisle. Während wir, vor allem ich, bei dem kleinsten Bluttropfen die Beherrschung verlieren, kannst du leicht Verletzte sogar verarzten. Ehrlich, ich bewundere dich dafür. Noch ein paar Jahrzehnte, und du kannst an der Seite von Carlisle operieren!", führt Jasper Carlisles Gedanken weiter fort.

„Als erstes müssen wir herausfinden, wer es ist. Und wenn es wirklich eine Schülerin sein sollte, kannst du dich darauf vorbereiten. Wir schaffen das schon!", fällt jetzt auch Alice ein.

Meine gesamte Familie entwickelt einen Plan, den Emmett sogleich „Wie verhindern wir, dass Edward in Forks ein Blutbad anrichtet" oder kurz „Mission Sängerin" tauft. Ich hörte überwiegend nur zu und nicke oder schüttele mit dem Kopf. Es tut gut, meine Familie bei mir zu haben und alle auf meiner Seite zu wissen. Erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang sind wir fertig.

###

Teenager.

Gedanken von Teenagern.

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Wieso habe ich mich doch gleich noch mal darauf eingelassen? Ach ja, ich wollte nicht allein zu Hause sitzen.

Obwohl ich im Moment die Ruhe meines Musikzimmers, die Tasten meines Klaviers unter meinen Fingern und eine sanfte Melodie im Raum definitiv dem Lärm in meinem Kopf vorziehen würde.

„Edward, du Feigling! Nun komm schon!", ruft Alice mir, nur für Vampirohren hörbar, zu.

Jasper und sie haben es sich nicht nehmen lassen mit dem Porsche zur Schule zu fahren und sind natürlich sofort DAS Thema von allen Schülern. Nicht nur, dass sie die zwei neuen Schüler sind, nein, sie fahren ein sündhaft teures Auto und sehen auch noch beide Klasse aus.

Der Porsche steht mitten auf dem Schülerparkplatz. Beide sind ausgestiegen und laufen langsam, Arm in Arm, zum Schulgebäude. Angemeldet sind sie schon, das habe ich übernommen, als ich bei einer der Kollegiumssitzungen auf die Sekretärin traf.

Widerwillig steige ich aus meinem Volvo. Sosehr ich meinen Aston liebe, bevorzuge ich doch oft den ebenso luxuriösen, wenn auch nicht entfernt so schnellen oder schnittigen, Volvo. Dieser ist nicht so auffällig und als neuer Lehrer will ich nicht gleich aus dem Kollegium herausstechen.

Doch kaum bin ich ausgestiegen, werde ich eines Besseren belehrt. In den vergangenen zwei Wochen sind wir nicht so vielen Teenagern begegnet, doch aus den Gedanken wusste ich, dass jeder in der Stadt über die Familie des neuen Chefarztes und somit auch über den neuen Lehrer tratschte.

Sobald ich die Autotür schließe und auf dem Lehrerparkplatz stehe, wird der Lärm in meinem Kopf fast unerträglich. Soviel also zum Plan, nicht aus dem Kollegium heraus zufallen. Klar, bei der Wirkung, die wir Vampire auf Menschen haben, war es ja nicht anders zu erwarten.

Wow, ist der heiß!

Ich will nur noch Bio haben.

Mit dem nehme ich gern privaten Sexualkundeunterricht!, sind die harmloseren Gedanken der Mädchen.

Wehe, der kommt meinem Mädchen zu nahe.

Na klasse, ich freu mich ja schon auf das Getuschel der Girls.

Macht der noch was anderes als ins Fittnessstudio zu laufen?

OK, das war's dann wohl mit meinen Chancen bei den Mädels., und so einige gedankliche Beschimpfungen sind die Gedanken, welche mir wie eine Woge von den Jungen entgegen schwappen.

Und als wären die Gedanken nicht genug, lächeln mich so einige Mädchen auf dem Hof an. Einige sehr eindeutig, versuchen dabei wohl sexy zu wirken. Diese tragen so tiefe Ausschnitte, dass mir schon vor dem Unterricht, wenn sie vor mir sitzen, graut. Wesentlich lieber sind mir die scheuen Blicke der schüchterneren Fraktion. Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn meine Schülerinnen mich anhimmeln, solange sie nicht aufdringlich werden.

Doch erst einmal habe ich andere Probleme zu lösen. Sobald ich neben Alice und Jasper stehe, starten wir die „Mission Sängerin".

Wir haben noch 20 Minuten, bevor die erste Stunde beginnt. Die Zeit sollte reichen. Je einer von ihnen steht auf meiner Seite, jederzeit bereit mich festzuhalten. Vorsichtig, flach atmend prüfe ich die Luft um mich herum.

Nichts.

Erleichtert atme ich aus. Kurz bevor wir eines der Schulgebäude betreten, blicke ich noch einmal über den Parkplatz. Nur um sofort zu erstarren.

„Was?", flüstert Alice mir zu.

„Dort, fast am Wald. Der Truck.", antworte ich ihr. Ja, auf dem Schülerparkplatz steht der rote Truck von gestern Abend. Also ist sie eine der Schülerinnen. Mein Mut verlässt mich, irgendwie zweifle ich an unserem Plan. Doch Jasper merkt es sofort.

„Hey, es wird funktionieren! Du musst an dich selbst glauben. Jetzt wissen wir, dass sie hier ist. Nun müssen wir sie nur noch finden. Alice, siehst du etwas?", wendet er sich an diese.

„Nein. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso. Wahrscheinlich ist die Entscheidung noch nicht getroffen?", sieht sie mich fragend an.

„Ich versuche es ja! OK, kommt, auf in den Kampf gegen mein Monster." Mit diesen Worten ziehe ich sie mit mir in das Gebäude.

Nach außen sieht es so aus, als wenn ich locker mit meinen Geschwistern durch die Flure spaziere. Sicherlich, einige wundern sich, wieso ein Lehrer mit zwei Schülern unterwegs ist, aber die Gerüchteküche in Forks funktioniert wie in jeder Kleinstadt, die meisten wissen, dass wir verwandt sind.

Flach atmend prüfe ich den Geruch der Menschen um mich herum.

Nichts.

Auch Jasper ist unruhig, denn er reagiert noch immer empfindlich auf den Geruch menschlichen Blutes. Zudem machen ihn die hormongesteuerten Gefühle der Teens und meine Unsicherheit fertig. Ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er trotz seiner eigenen Probleme mir zu Seite steht und sogar versucht, mich zu beruhigen.

„Danke Jazz." Flüstere ich ihm, nur für unsere Ohren hörbar, zu. Er nickt kurz.

Ein Schulgebäude nach dem anderen laufen wir auf diese Weise ab, nie passiert etwas. Außer dass mich immer mehr Schülerinnen mit ihren Blicken förmlich ausziehen während deren Freunde oder Verehrer mich mit ihren Blicken zu töten versuchen. Wir betreten den Flur des letzten Gebäudes, der Trakt in dem die Sprachen unterrichtet werden.

Plötzlich atmet Alice neben mir scharf ein. Was hat sie? Ich habe noch nichts gerochen, also kann sie diesbezüglich nichts gesehen haben, oder doch? Prüfend atme ich noch mal vorsichtig ein.

Nichts.

Ich folge ihrem Blick - und bin geschockt.

Am Ende des Flures steht das Mädchen aus ihrer Vision. In Natura sieht sie noch umwerfender aus. Sie hat sich nicht so aufgedonnert, wie viele der anderen Mädchen hier. Sie trägt einfache blaue Jeans, die aber recht eng an ihrer Hüfte anliegen. Dazu einfache dunkelblaue Chucks. Genau dasselbe Dunkelblau findet sich in ihrer karierten Bluse wieder, welche ein wenig ihre kleinen, wohlproportionierten Rundungen erahnen lässt. Ihr langes mahagonifarbenes Haar trägt sie zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden, der ihr leicht über die linke Schulter fällt. Sie ist nicht sehr groß, nur etwas größer als Alice. Doch irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, sie würde perfekt in meine Arme passen. Verwirrt über meine eigenen Gedanken schüttle ich den Kopf, kann meine Augen aber nicht von ihr lösen. Wie hypnotisiert betrachte ich ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Keine Spur von Make Up ist zu erkennen. Dies benötigt sie auch nicht, ihre natürliche Schönheit ist atemberaubend. Die vollen Lippen, die weißen Zähne, mit denen sie gerade ihre Unterlippe beißt. Die helle Haut, welche so vollkommen wirkt. Eine leichte Röte überzieht ihre Wangen, was sie nur noch schöner erscheinen lässt. Dann trifft mein Blick ihre wunderschönen Augen. Auch sie sieht mich an, direkt in meine Augen.

Und ich bin verloren.

Ich ertrinke förmlich in diesen tiefen, braunen Seen. Wie kann es nur so ein wunderschönes, vollkommenes Wesen geben?

„Erde an Edward, bitte kommen!", zitiert Jasper Emmetts Standardspruch. Es hilft, ich komme wieder zu mir. Kurz blinzle ich, dann lächle ich das Mädchen mit meinem besten Vampircharme an, während wir weitergehen, auf sie und ihre Freundin, die ich jetzt erst bemerke, zu.

Gespannt lausche ich ihren Gedanken. Oder habe es zumindest vor. Was ist das? Verwirrt runzle ich die Stirn. Nein, nichts. Ich kann dieses Mädchen nicht hören. Alle anderen um sie herum nehme ich war, aber sie ist für mich still.

Nichts, nada, Niente. Wie kann das sein?

„Edward, vergiss nicht zu atmen." Raunt Alice mir zu. Ach so, stimmt ja. Wir wollen meine Sängerin finden. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich die ganze Zeit, in der ich das Mädchen ansah, die Luft anhielt. Wie lange es wohl war? Ist es irgendwem aufgefallen, dass ich eine Schülerin anstarrte? Wir sind fast an dem Mädchen und ihrer Freundin vorbei, als ich mich so gut es geht gefasst habe. Um mich vollkommen zu beruhigen, atme ich tief ein.

Fehler. Verdammt großer Fehler.

Augenblicklich rieche ich dieses fantastische Blut. Schmecke das Gift in meinem Mund. Meine Kehle brennt vor Durst. Alle Muskeln spannen sich an, bereit zum Angriff. Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Augen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwarz werden. Ich starre sie an.

Knurre. Leise. Aber durchaus auch für menschliche Ohren vernehmbar.

EDWARD STOPP, schreien zwei Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Jeder meiner Arme wird fest umklammert, sie ziehen mich weiter, zwingen mich mitzugehen. Ein leichtes Knurren kommt auch von Jasper. Meine Rage, zusätzlich zu all den Menschen um uns, macht ihm schwer zu schaffen.

Irgendwie schaffe ich es, das Monster zurück zu drängen. Wir verlassen das Gebäude und atmen kurz die frische Herbstluft ein. Nur ein leichter Hauch von Menschenduft ist hier, da die meisten Schüler schon auf dem Weg zu ihren Klassen sind.

Nach einer Weile sieht Jasper mich ungläubig, wütend und verzweifelt an.

„Lass uns das mal zusammenfassen: Du hast dich gerade Hals über Kopf verknallt."

„Scheint so."

„In einen Menschen."

„Ja."

„In deine Schülerin."

„Sieht wohl so aus."

„In eine Minderjährige, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach."

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht!"

„IN DEINE SÄNGERIN!"

„Fuck."

Zum Ende wird er immer lauter, meine Antworten hingegen immer leiser.

Scheiße. Ich bin so am Arsch.

Bella POV

„_Bitte, bitte hör nicht auf!"_

_Ich höre ein leises Glucksen an meinem Hals, während sich sein wundervoller Mund einen Weg zu meinem Schlüsselbein küsst. Seine Hände gehorchen meinem Flehen._

_Ich lehne mich zurück und lasse mich fallen. Seine Hände streicheln zärtlich an meinen Seiten entlang, nur um dann vorsichtig meine Brüste zu kneten. Als hätten sie einen eigenen Willen wandern meine Hände in sein bronzenes Haar und halten seinen Kopf an Ort und Stelle, als auch sein Mund meine Brust erreicht und seine Zunge hungrig über meinen harten Nippel streicht. Meine Hände wandern seinen Nacken hinunter zu seinen breiten Schultern, gleiten über seine kräftigen Oberarme und dann an den Seiten entlang. Langsam setzen meine Hände ihren liebkosenden Weg zu seinem Rücken und diesen hinunter fort. Als sie am Hosenbund ankommen, zögere ich kurz. Mein persönlicher Gott liegt auf mir, den Oberkörper leicht erhoben um meinen nackten Busen zu verwöhnen. _

_Ein Schauer nach dem anderen rast durch meinen Körper. Die Schmetterlinge aus meinem Bauch haben sich schon längst zu einem konstanten Ziehen zwischen meinen Beinen verwandelt. Während seine eine Hand langsam über meinen Bauch streicht, besiegt meine Lust den letzten Rest an Zweifeln. Ich schiebe meine Hände in seine Hose, umfasse seinen knackigen Hintern und drücke ihn an mich._

„_Bella, meine Bella" seufzt er als Antwort. Fragend hebt er seinen Kopf, seine vor Lust dunklen Augen brennen sich in meine, als er sich etwas zur Seite rollt._

_Er schiebt eine seiner Hände in mein Höschen. War diese nicht eben noch auf meinem Bauch?_

_Weiter, immer weiter wandern seine Finger, während er genau mein Gesicht beobachtet._

_Ich stöhne, schließe meine Augen. Eine Hand umklammert seinen Po, die andere krallt sich in seinen kalten Rücken._

„_Oh Gott, ja, bitte!"_

_Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennen seine Finger von der Stelle, wo ich sie so unbedingt spüren will._

„Guten Morgen ihr lieben Leute. Ein Neuer Tag beginnt. Und für alle Schüler bedeutet dies, Ende der Ferien, ab zu Schule!"

Oh nein! Wieso muss dieser dämliche Radiowecker genau JETZT angehen? Und wieso labern die Moderatoren immer solchen Mist? Seufzend drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite. Mache die Augen zu und versuche meinen Traum weiterzuspinnen.

Wow, der Traum war heiß. Schon seit drei Jahren träume ich von diesem Mann. Doch noch nie war es so intensiv. Anfangs sah ich ihn nur aus der Ferne, sich von mir wegdrehend. Es sind eher die erotischen Tagträume, in denen meine Fantasie ihn bewusst zu mir drängt.

Aber dieser Traum war so anders, fast real. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren hörte ich seine Stimme, sah ich sein Gesicht. Ja, so etwas Wunderbares gibt es nur im Traum. Dieser Mann ist einfach perfekt. Doch blöderweise haben Träume oft die Eigenschaft zu verblassen, wenn man wach wird. Natürlich passiert mir heute genau das. Ich weiß schon nicht mehr wirklich, wie er aussah, nur dass sein Gesicht das eines Engels war. Und die Augen – wie dunkles Karamell, der Blick vor Begierde verschleiert.

Wieso musste mich der Wecker aus diesem erotischsten, heißesten Traum reißen, den ich je hatte? Und auch noch an solch einer Stelle?

Ach ja, Schule.

Also stehe ich auf und gehe ins Bad. Während ich unter der Dusche stehe, fällt mir Angelas Bemerkung wieder ein. Also ein neuer Lehrer an der Schule.

‚Klasse', denke ich sarkastisch

Ein junger, angeblich recht gut aussehender Anfänger noch dazu.

‚Spitze' genau, was mir in meinem Abschlussjahr fehlt.

Und alle Mädchen der Schule werden versuchen, ihn mit ihren mehr oder weniger vorhandenen weiblichen Attributen zu beeindrucken anstatt mit ihren Leistungen. Nun, ich definitiv nicht!

Daher verzichte ich bewusst auf Make Up. Ich schminke mich sowieso selten, doch etwas Mascara und Liedschatten oder Lipgloss lege ich, nach etlichen Diskussionen mit Jake und Damon, in letzter Zeit öfter auf. Beide finden, es wird Zeit, meine „natürliche Schönheit", wie sie es nennen, etwas zu betonen damit ich mir langsam mal 'nen Kerl angle. Allerdings gibt es nicht allzu viel Auswahl hier in Forks. OK, ansich gibt es _gar keine_ Auswahl. Die einzigen vernünftigen Typen sind entweder mit mir verwandt, oder in meiner Clique und damit so gut wie Familie.

Doch zurück zu meinem Lehrerproblem. Nicht durch Aussehen auffallen. Das dürfte mir nicht schwerfallen. Ok, also einfache Blue Jeans und meine geliebten Chucks. Dazu ziehe ich eine meiner neuen Blusen an. Es ist eine meiner Lieblingsblusen, dunkel- und hellblau kariert. Die Karos erinnern mich an Charlie, die Farben an Damons Augen. Meine Haare binde ich zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Ein schneller Blick in den Spiegel: perfekt.

###

„Guten morgen Bella!", ruft Angela mir schon entgegen, als ich gerade aus dem Truck aussteige. Wir haben uns heute früher verabredet, damit wir noch etwas Quatschen können, bevor der Unterricht anfängt.

Nach der Begrüßung mustere ich sie. Im Gegensatz zu mir sieht sie wunderschön aus, ein Hauch Rouge verschönert ihr Gesicht, die Lippen sind leicht betont und der Lidschatten passt zu dem recht engem Oberteil, das ich unter ihrer Jacke erahne.

„Wann kommt Ben?", frage ich sie wissend. Angela würde sich, ebenso wie ich, nie für einen Lehrer so aufbrezeln, das liegt deutlich unter unserer Würde.

„Er wollte uns den Morgen lassen, aber in der Mittagspause kommt er zu uns an den Tisch – wenn es dir recht ist? Ich habe vorher noch Spanisch mit ihm zusammen. Ich kann ihm aber auch absagen…" „Stopp Ang! Natürlich sitzt er bei uns am Tisch. Zudem muss ich ihn ja noch briefen, bevor er auf die Gang trifft!"

„Oh Gott, du hast doch noch nichts gesagt, oder?"

„Ich habe kurz mit Jake und Leah telefoniert, und sie wollen ihn unbedingt genauer kennen lernen. Es wird schon!", zwinkere ich ihr zu. Leah war völlig aufgeregt bei unserem Telefonat, und wie ich es geahnt hatte, würde sie alles tun um die Jungs davon zu überzeugen, dass Ben de Richtige für Ang ist. Bei Jake war ich mir da schon auf jener gewissen Party sicher gewesen.

„Ähm, Themenwechsel. Dort drüben sind Lauren und Jessica." Neugierig folge ich ihrem Blick und verdrehe prompt die Augen. Ja, meine Vermutung über Push Ups, Hot Pants und High Heels war wohl richtig. Ich kämpfe kurz mit dem Verlangen ihnen zu zurufen, dass der Straßenstrich am Anderen ende der Stadt ist, kann mich aber noch bremsen. Schließlich sitze ich ja am Mittagstisch mit ihnen zusammen.

„Seit wann sind die denn wieder so dicke?", fragte ich etwas verwundert.

„Wie es aussieht, ist Jess ganz verschossen in Mike. Der hat aber nur Augen für dich und Jess will sich wohl bei Lauren ein paar Tipps holen, wie sie ihn von ihren Qualitäten überzeugen kann."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll, weil ich Mike dann endlich loswerde. Oder ob ich heulen soll wegen so viel Blödheit."

„Tja, Aufmerksamkeit haben sie definitiv. Wer wohl heute bei Lauren landet? Wenn es nach ihr geht sicherlich Mr. Cullen."

„Wenn sie da mal nicht ihre Möglichkeiten überschätzt."

So lästern wir noch eine Weile weiter, während wir langsam zu unseren Spinten gehen. Viele Mädchen sind ähnlich rausgeputzt wie Jess und Lauren. Selbst einige der Schüchterneren sehen deutlich besser aus, als ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Bin ich heute wirklich die Einzige an der Schule ohne Make Up?

So ganz nebenbei erzählt Angela mir mehr über die neue Familie hier in Forks.

Dr. Cullen scheint in den zwei Wochen das Krankenhaus komplett umgekrempelt zu haben, viele neue Patienten sind seinem guten Ruf gefolgt. Er scheint sehr sympathisch und höflich zu sein, aber auch hart anzupacken und sich nicht zu scheuen Sonderschichten einzulegen, um seine gestressten Ärzte zu entlassen. Einmal soll er sogar den Schwestern geholfen haben, einen extrem übergewichtigen Patienten umzubetten. Hallo? Ein Chefarzt macht die Arbeit von Krankenschwestern? Allein dies zu hören bringt ihm meinen ganzen Respekt ein. Bei meiner Tollpatschigkeit wird es sicher nicht lange dauern, bis ich ihn mal persönlich kennenlerne.

Seine Frau ist sehr engagiert, sie ist Innenausstatter und als sie die Kinderstation das erste Mal sah, war sie schockiert von den tristen Wänden und fehlenden Spielmöglichkeiten. Spontan fing sie an, die Station neu zu gestalten und in den vergangenen Tagen hat die Umgestaltung in eine Umgebung, in der auch die Seelen der kleinen Patienten versorgt werden, begonnen. Alle Kinder mögen Mrs. Cullen, ebenso alle Eltern.

Mr. Und Mrs. Cullen haben leider nie eigene Kinder bekommen können, doch haben sie drei Kinder adoptiert und zwei als Pflegekinder aufgenommen. Fast alle waren mittlerweile erwachsen, nur zwei von ihnen würden in unserer Klassenstufe sein.

Hm, es muss doch komisch sein, von dem eigenen Bruder unterrichtet zu werden, oder? Wenn ich mir Damon als meinen Lehrer vorstelle – das würde niemals gut gehen!

Der andere Sohn hat wohl seine Pflegeschwester geheiratet. Darüber tuschelt natürlich ganz Forks. Die Zwei haben die Werkstatt vom alten Mr. Smith übernommen, und ihn großzügig entschädigt. Sogar eine altengerechte Wohnung kauften sie ihm. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand geht das Gerücht um, dass er von dem Geld, was er für die Werkstatt bekommen hat, den Ruhestand in vollen Zügen genießen könne, ohne sich jemals wieder um etwas sorgen zu müssen.

Ich gönnte es dem alten Mann. Er hatte Jake und den Jungs viele Tipps mit den Motorrädern gegeben, seine Begeisterung für Motoren war stets zu spüren. Und die Wölfe erhielten bei ihm immer Sonderrabatt.

So wie es aussah, taten die neuen unserer Stadt wirklich gut. Gut, bei so wundervollen Eltern und Geschwistern kann dieser Mr. Cullen ja nicht zu schlimm sein, oder?

„Sieh mal.", unterbricht Angela plötzlich unser Gespräch. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu unserer ersten Stunde, die wir zusammen haben werden, Geschichte. Am anderen Ende des Flurs sehe ich drei mir fremde Personen. So wirklich registriere ich den blonden Mann und das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nicht, zu sehr bin ich von dem Anblick des Mannes in der Mitte gefesselt.

Er ist etwas schlaksig, doch irgendwie kommt er mir perfekt vor. Seine langen Beine stecken in dunklen Jeans, die knapp über seinen schmalen Hüften enden. Meine Blicke wandern weiter über das hellblaue Hemd, welches ihm extrem gut steht. Irgendwie schaffe ich es, meinen Blick von seinem Oberkörper loszureißen und sehe in sein Gesicht.

Oh. Mein. Gott!

Blass ist er, aber wunderschön. Ein markantes Kinn, sinnliche Lippen, die leicht geöffnet sind. Eine perfekte Nase. Ich scheue mich davor, in seine Augen zu sehen, doch er wirkt irgendwie so vertraut. Mein Blick wandert weiter zu seinem verwuscheltem Haar. Braun, mit einem rötlichen Stich. Nein, irgendwie passt diese Beschreibung nicht. Bronzefarben. Ja, genau das ist es. Bronzene, unordentlich verwuschelte Haare, so als wenn er sich ständig mit den Händen durchs Haar fährt. So langsam dämmert mir, wieso er mir so bekannt vorkommt. Vor mir steht der griechische Gott aus meinen Träumen. Neugierig sehe ich jetzt doch zu seinen Augen.

Und blicke in flüssiges Gold.

Wie gebannt starre ich diesem engelsgleichen Geschöpf in die Augen, nicht fähig meinen Blick abzuwenden.

Kurz blinzelt er, löst auch mich aus meiner Starre. Dann lächelt er mich mit einem so machtvollen, schiefen Lächeln an, dass mir fast die Beine wegknicken und es mir förmlich den Atem raubt.

Die drei kommen auf uns zu. Gerade, als sie an uns vorbei gehen, sehe ich, wie er tief einatmet – und plötzlich ist alles anders.

Seine eben noch wunderschönen Augen sind innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde nachtschwarz geworden, er funkelt mich an. Der Blick ist Angst einflößend, irgendwie … hungrig? Ich komme mir vor, wie die Beute, die in den Augen des Jägers ihren Tod erblickt. Seine ganze Haltung drückt Gefahr aus, nichts Menschliches sehe ich in diesem Moment. Irgendwoher höre ich ein leises, aber furchterregendes Knurren. In diesem Moment bin ich mir sicher, ich werde sterben. Getötet vom Mann meiner Träume. Dieser Mann war gefährlich, tödlich….

„Bella! Bella, was hast du denn?", höre ich Angela rufen.

„Was? Angela was, wer war das gerade?" Ich bin so durcheinander, weiß nicht, was hier gerade passierte. Ich lebe noch? Und wohin sind die Drei? Wie lange stehe ich schon hier uns starre auf den Fleck, auf dem ich gerade dieses Monster gesehen habe? War das alles nur Einbildung?

„Das war Mr. Perfect mit seinen Geschwistern. Hab ich dir zuviel versprochen? Echt heiß, der Typ, oder? Und ich glaub, er mag dich.", grinst Angela mich an.

Mögen? Dass ich nicht lache! Ich denke eher, er hat mich zum fressen gern! Doch scheinbar hat Angela seine letzte Reaktion nicht mitbekommen, daher beschließe ich, ihr nichts davon zu erzählen.

Just in dem Moment klingelt mein Handy. Ohne nach dem Namen zu schauen nehme ich ab.

„Ja?", melde ich mich mit zittriger Stimme.

„Bella! Oh mein Gott Süße, ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist los? Ich bin schon unterwegs. Bitte sag doch was!"

„Damon, beruhig dich. Ich... weiß nicht. Doch… ich glaube es ist ok. Ich hab mich nur ein wenig erschrocken."

„Ein wenig erschrocken? Bella, wieso schwindelst du? Was ist los? Was hier angekommen ist, war ne ausgewachsene Panikattacke."

„Es ist vorbei, Damon. Mir geht es wieder besser. Ich rufe dich heute Abend an, OK? Mum braucht dich, Du musst nicht herkommen." Ein besorgter Bruder hat mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt.

„Ok, aber bitte ruf an, sobald du zuhause bist. Dad und ich machen uns wirklich sorgen. Keine Angst, wir haben Mom nichts gesagt. Sie soll sich nicht auch noch um dich sorgen müssen. Hab dich lieb."

„Hab dich auch lieb. Wie geht es Mom?", versuche ich vom Thema abzulenken.

„Die Ärzte meinen, es wird besser. Den Grund für ihre Schwächeanfälle wissen wir immer noch nicht, aber Dad und ich haben da eine Vermutung… Erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal, OK? Viel Spaß in der Schule, ich denk an dich."

Nach dem Gespräch laufe ich neben Ang her, höre ihr nicht richtig zu sondern bin vollkommen in meinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Sie bemerkt es schnell und lässt mir meine Ruhe. Genau deshalb ist sie meine beste Freundin, sie merkt immer wenn ich Zeit für mich brauche.

Die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden rauschen an mir vorbei, ich bekomme nichts vom Unterricht mit.

So einiges wird mir klar.

Mr. Cullen ist der Mann aus meinen Träumen. Derjenige, nach dem ich mich heimlich seit drei Jahren sehne, ohne ihn zu kennen. Doch er ist noch mehr.

Die Augen – ich kenne diese Augenfarbe. So wenig, wie ich seine Geschwister wahrnahm, ihre ebenfalls blasse Haut und die goldenen Augen sind mir im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Dad's Augen.

Dad's Haut.

Ich bin mir sicher, sie sind genauso kalt, genauso stark und genauso schnell wie mein Stiefvater.

Damon sagte mir, es gäbe noch andere, die wie sie wären. Doch es wären nur sehr wenige. Er warnte mich vor seiner Art, allerdings nur vor denen mit roten Augen. Er sagte mir damals allerdings ebenfalls, dass auch er und Dad gefährlich sein könnten. War es das, was gerade passiert war? Wollte mein neuer Biologielehrer mich aus irgendeinem Grund töten?

Als er mich aus diesen schwarzen Tiefen anstarrte, sah ich es für einen Moment, das Monster in ihm. Doch selbst durch meine Angst, meine Panik sah ich zusätzlich noch etwas anderes. Er wollte mir nicht wehtun, er kämpfte dagegen an.

Selbst jetzt im Nachhinein bekam ich noch eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken daran. Was sollte ich meiner Familie heute Abend sagen?

Edward Cullen. Der Name löst ein eigenartiges Kribbeln bei mir aus. Ich bin wirklich zwie gespalten, wenn ich an ihn denke. Etwas anderes als dieses extrem schnelle Verändern der Augen verwirrt mich noch mehr.

Hatte Angela Recht? Irgendetwas war geschehen, was ihn dazu brachte sich komplett zu verändern. Das stand fest. Doch davor… Sein Blick war so… bewundernd, fast liebevoll. Das kann nicht sein, oder? Hier liefen etliche herausgeputzte Weiber herum, doch er sah mich an?

Ich will es mir nicht richtig eingestehen, doch ich fühle mich wohl bei diesem Gedanken, es fühlt sich richtig an. Mr. Cullen war irgendwie anders. Etwas in mir fühlte sich komplett, als ich ihn sah. Als ob etwas einrastete.

_Bella, schlag es dir aus dem Kopf! Er ist älter als du, er ist dein Lehrer. Und zudem spielt er in einer ganz anderen Liga. Da können nicht mal Jake und Co mithalten! Ein so wunderschöner Mann würde sich doch niemals etwas aus einem so durchschnittlichen Mädchen wie mir machen, oder?_

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf meinen Stammplatz im Spanischraum, Mrs. Geoff würde sicherlich gleich hereinkommen. Ich täte besser daran, meine Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und wenigstens dieser Stunde zu folgen.

„Hi Bella, ich bin Alice. Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?", erklingt in dem Moment eine glockenhelle Stimme neben mir. Und ich starre in das elfenhafteste Gesicht, das ich je gesehen habe.

**Was Alice ihr wohl sagen mag?**

**Einige wichtige Infos: **

**Wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, ist mein Edward anders als das Original.**

**Auch die anderen Cullens, die eine mehr, der andere weniger. Doch das werdet ihr schon noch merken.**

**Tja, und dass mein Edward sich hals über Kopf verliebt und das auch gleich am Anfang mitbekommt, ist ebenfalls gewollt- schmeißen wir ihn gleich mal ins kalte Wasser.**

**So, ab nächster Woche bin ich im Urlaub, Jazz in Texas besuchen.**

**Ich bin erst am 18. Oktober wieder im Lande und werde dann aber noch ein wenig schreiben müssen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich das nächste Kapitel noch vor dem Urlaub hochlade- einfach keine Zeit!**

**Das bedeutet für euch- Tapfer sein! Im schlimmsten Fall dauert es 3-4 Wochen, bis ihr was neues lest.**

**Doch jetzt freu ich mich erstmal über eure Reviews.**


	13. 12 Biologie und Entscheidungen

**Ich bin wieder da! Zurück aus dem sonnigen, warmen Texas, mit Kreuzfahrtschiff einem Hurrican ausgewichen und im kalten, verregnetem Berlin angekommen. Nach 2 Tagen Arbeit krankgeschreiben, weil meine kleine Tochter und ich ne fette Erkältung haben.**

**Ach, und Jasper ist NICHT aufgetaucht- tja, dann muss er wohl leiden- Uratoh hatte da ne ganz tolle Idee, das wird aber noch so einige Kapitel dauern. Ich sage nur Bananen, Gefühle, AUTSCH! OK, aber erstmal wollen wir sehen, was Bella und Jasper uns heute zu erzählen haben…**

**Kapitel 12 Biologie und Entscheidungen**

Bella POV

„Hi Bella, ich bin Alice Cullen. Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?", erklingt eine glockenhelle Stimme neben mir.

Verwundert blicke ich auf und sehe zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in diese geliebte Augenfarbe. Mehr als ein Nicken bringe ich nicht zustande. Geschmeidig gleitet sie auf den Platz, ihr blonder Bruder setzt sich an die Bank hinter uns.

„Hallo, ich bin Jasper Hale. Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ähm, ja klar… Ich meine, Hi.", stottere ich. Also dieser Typ sieht auch nicht schlecht aus. OK, an Mr. Perfect kommt er nicht ran, aber auch nur knapp. Jasper ist mindestens genauso groß wie Edward Cullen, aber deutlich muskulöser. Seine leicht gewellten Haare sind strohblond, er trägt sie etwa kinnlang. Aus seinen goldenen Augen sieht er mich freundlich an, doch irgendwie wirkt seine gesamte Haltung und Mimik unterschwellig gequält. Als ob ihn irgendwas keine Ruhe lässt. Wie auch Alice hat er sichtbare Augenringe, ein leichter violetter Schatten. Von Dad weiß ich, dass diese noch viel deutlicher werden, je dunkler die Augen sind. Komischerweise stören diese nicht das Gesamtkunstwerk ihrer makellosen Schönheit.

Alice ist der komplette Gegensatz zu Jasper. Die Blässe, die Augenfarbe und die Eleganz sind die einzigen Sachen, die sie gemeinsam haben. Ihre dunklen Haare sind kurz und stehen stachelig zu allen Seiten ab. Sie ist klein und zierlich, doch strahlt ihre gesamte Haltung eine Lebendigkeit und Freude aus, der man einfach nicht widerstehen kann.

„Wir hatten ja heute früh nicht die Zeit, uns vorzustellen. Aber das können wir doch jetzt nachholen oder?", erzählt sie munter drauflos. Eigentlich sollte ich vorsichtig in ihrer Nähe sein, doch wie bei Damon weiß ich irgendwie, dass die kleine Elfe nicht gefährlich ist. Sie erzählt von ihrer Familie, und wie glücklich sie wäre, dass Dr. und Mrs. Cullen sie adoptiert hätten. Ihre freundliche, wenn auch überraschend offene Art begeistert mich. Ja, schon nach nur fünf Minuten weiß ich, dass ich dieses kleine Energiebündel wirklich mag.

Als Mrs. Geoff hereinkommt, beenden wir unser Gespräch. Spanisch ist nicht wirklich eines meiner Lieblingsfächer, doch ich mogle mich irgendwie durch und liege ganz gut im Klassendurchschnitt. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass unsere beiden neuen Schüler ein As in Spanisch sind. Gott sei Dank lässt uns Mrs. Geoff langsam wieder in der Schule ankommen. Wie üblich redet sie zwar die gesamte Stunde über spanisch, doch sie gibt uns noch keine Hausaufgaben auf und nimmt nur einen leichten Text durch.

Als es zu Pause klingelt, verabschiede ich mich von Alice und Jasper um zusammen mit Ben, der ebenfalls im Spanischkurs saß, zu Angela an unseren Stammtisch in der Cafeteria zu gehen.

Dort angekommen, würde ich am liebsten gleich wieder aufstehen.

Tyler macht keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung Ben gegenüber, wodurch sich dieser sichtlich unwohl fühlt. Mike, Jess und Lauren ignorieren ihn einfach.

Um das Elend noch zu steigern, hören Lauren und Jessica nicht auf ihre Möpse zurrecht zu rücken und sprechen nur über die Cullens. Wie es aussieht, hat Jessica wenigstens noch ein Fünkchen Verstand übrig und hat eingesehen, dass es nicht ganz so gut wäre sich an einen Lehrer ran zuschmeißen. Stattdessen ist nun Jasper ihr neues Ziel. Ich versuche, sie so gut es geht zu ignorieren und starte einen zweiten Versuch, mit Ben ins Gespräch zu kommen. Leider werde ich sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Bella sag mal, was hältst du denn von diesen Cullens? Sie scheinen ja zu denken, sie sind etwas Besseres! Angeblich haben sie noch mit keinem einzigen Schüler gesprochen. Und wie sie da am Tisch sitzen – ein eitler Pfau ist nichts dagegen! Dieser kleine Zwerg hat vorhin im Flur sogar mit ihrem Bruder geknutscht! Wie pervers ist das denn, bitteschön?", textet Jess mich zu. Bevor ich antworten kann, fällt Lauren ein.

„Ja, und sie setzten sich sogar zu einem Lehrer! Ich meine wer bitteschön sitzt denn in der Pause freiwillig bei einem Lehrer? Selbst wenn es der eigene Bruder ist!"

Verwirrt folge ich in ihrem Blick. Tatsächlich sitzen Alice und Jasper mit Mr. Perfect persönlich an einem Tisch. Sie scheinen unseren Tisch zu beobachten. Erstaunt stelle ich fest, dass SEINE Augen wieder golden sind. Und sein Blick so wundervoll weich. Wieder versinke ich in diesem Blick. Ja, er sieht tatsächlich mich an. Nichts ist mehr von der Aggressivität vom Morgen zu sehen, er lächelt sogar dieses schiefe Lächeln. Soll ich mich so sehr getäuscht haben? War es alles nur Einbildung? Sein Blick ist voller Zuneigung, Wärme und … Neugierde? Ist Mr. Edward Cullen tatsächlich neugierig auf mich?

„Bella? Hey nun sag schon, was denkst du?" Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch und wende meinen Blick ertappt von Mr. Perfect ab.

„Was? Ach so, die Cullens. Also mit mir hat Alice schon geredet, sie ist wirklich nett. Und Jasper heißt übrigens nicht Cullen, sondern Hale. Also ist er wohl der Pflegesohn, und somit ist nichts Verbotenes dabei, wenn die zwei ein Paar sind! Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob sie sich für was Besseres halten, allerdings kann ich durchaus verstehen, wenn ein so gut aussehender Typ wie Jasper nicht wirklich was mit euch zu tun haben will, so voreingenommen, wie ihr mal wieder seid. Ihr erinnert mich gerade extrem an meinen ersten Schultag hier vor drei Jahren.

Und nebenbei, und wenn mein Bruder hier Lehrer wäre, dann würde ich mich sicherlich in den Pausen auch mit ihm unterhalten!"

Das scheint gesessen zu haben. Allen am Tisch ist der Mund aufgeklappt, nur Ang grinst mich an. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich das Gefühl hatte, sie verteidigen zu müssen, aber die abfälligen Bemerkungen haben mich gestört.

Gott sei Dank sitzen die Cullens am anderen Ende der Cafeteria, so dass sie mich nicht gehört haben. Noch einmal werfe ich einen Blick hinüber – und alle drei lächeln mich amüsiert an.

Wie…? Oh Shit! Supergehör! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Bei all den Ähnlichkeiten mit Dad!

Ok Bella, Plan her! Sie dürfen nicht wissen, dass ich was über sie weiß! Damon hat mir immer eingebläut, dass er und Dad wie normale Menschen wirken müssen. Oh Gott, was mach ich jetzt?

Erneut schiele ich verstohlen zu ihnen hinüber. Alice lächelt immer noch, Edward sieht konzentriert zu Angela und Jasper betrachtet mich fragend. Plötzlich merke ich, wie meine Unruhe nachlässt. Sonst fühle ich das nur in Damons Gegenwart, wenn er mich in seine Arme nimmt. Doch ich heiße die Ruhe in mir willkommen.

Ich habe keine Lust mehr, mich mit den Tussen und Taylors Machogehabe herum zu ärgern. Nachdem auch Angela aufgegessen hat, frage ich sie und Ben, ob wir noch etwas hinausgehen wollen. Der Regen hat aufgehört, und unter dem grauen Himmel ist es wieder angenehm warm geworden.

Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit, bis die nächste Stunde anfängt. Daher setzten wir uns auf eine der wenigen schon abgetrockneten Bänke auf dem fast leeren Schulhof. Ben grinst mich an, wenigstens scheint er mir den Ausbruch nicht übel zu nehmen.

„Der Spruch eben war echt Klasse. Du hättest Jessica mal heute in der zweiten Stunde sehen sollen! Wir hatten Bio bei diesem Mr. Cullen. Ehrlich ich glaube, ihr ist der Busen fast aus der Bluse gefallen, so weit hat sie sich über den Tisch gebeugt. Und sie war da nicht die einzige. Mr. Cullen hat kurz die Augen verdreht und sie höflich gebeten, wenigstens zwei Knöpfe mehr zu schließen, da er sie sonst des Unterrichtes verweisen müsse. Mann, hat die geschmollt!" Soviel also zu dem Fünkchen Verstand, welches ich Jess zugestanden habe.

„Die Biostunde von neunten Klasse heute Morgen ist ausgefallen. Mr. Cullen hatte wohl noch irgendwas Organisatorisches zu erledigen. Die Ärmsten werden dann wohl auf morgen warten müssen, um seine Qualitäten als Lehrer beurteilen zu können. Also ich finde ihn echt cool! Bio vorhin war die beste Stunde am heutigen Tag.", antwortet Ang.

Daraufhin zieht Ben Angela damit auf, ob er sich jetzt Sorgen um Konkurrenz machen muss. Es ist schön, den zwei Turteltauben beim Herumalbern zuzusehen. Ja, hier haben sich wirklich zwei gefunden.

„Sag mal, habt ihr Alice und Jasper schon getroffen?", frage ich nach einer Weile.

„Alice sitzt mit mir in Literatur. Sie ist fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät gekommen. Hat dann wirklich nichts gesagt. Das kann aber auch daran liegen, dass fast jeder Typ versucht hat sie anzumachen. Und die Mädels haben nur gezickt.", antwortet mir Ben.

„Danach waren beide in Mathe, dritte Stunde. Zusammen mit Jess. Na, nach der Aktion mit Mr. Cullen verstehe ich Jessicas Verhalten. Sie will sich wohl unbedingt einen Cullen angeln, Mike ist abgeschrieben. Tja, und bei Mr. Biolehrer hat es nicht funktioniert, also hat sie versucht auf Teufel komm raus mit Jasper zu flirten. Beide haben vor mir gesessen, doch Alice hat sich ab und zu umgedreht und mir zugegrinst und in Jessicas Richtung die Augen verdreht. Beim Rausgehen hat sie mir dann kurz zugeflüstert, gleich gäbe es eine Show, und dann hat sie angefangen ihn zu küssen.

So wirklich viel gesprochen haben wir nicht, irgendwie finde ich sie ein wenig unheimlich, aber auch nett. Ich weiß, das klingt komisch, aber anders kann ich es nicht sagen."

„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Ein wenig mulmig ist mir bei ihnen auch im Magen. Ist wahrscheinlich kompletter Blödsinn.", fügt Angela grübelnd hinzu.

Die Schulglocke läutet das Ende der Pause ein, wir müssen also schnell in unseren Unterricht, bevor die nächste Stunde anfängt.

„Ach so, Ben du kommst auf jeden Fall am Wochenende mit nach La Push! Wird Zeit, dass du die Gang kennen lernst. Und keine Angst, diese Wölfe beißen nicht!", rufe ich ihnen schnell zu. Leider habe ich nur Geschichte und Sport zusammen mit Angela, gerade jetzt könnte ich sie gut brauchen.

Vor dem Biologieraum sehe ich Alice und Jasper stehen. Na Klasse, alle Cullens auf einen Schlag. Das kann ja was werden. Scheinbar warten sie auf jemanden. Als ich ankomme, lächelt mich Jasper an, doch sein Blick ist irgendwie ernst.

„Hi Bella, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich neben dir sitze?", fragt er mich. Haben die Zwei auf mich gewartet? Und wieso will er neben mir und nicht neben Alice sitzen? Verwundert blicke ich zwischen ihm und Alice hin und her. Sie scheint meine unausgesprochene Frage zu verstehen und nickt mir zu.

„Ist schon OK. Ich werde mich neben eure Schulschlampe setzen, um zu verhindern dass sie sich auf Edward wirft. Sie scheint es echt auf einen Unterrichtsverweis anzulegen." Ich folge ihren Blick und sehe Lauren, die ihre Bluse sogar ausgezogen hat und nun in einem mehr als engen und fast bis zum Bauchnabel ausgeschnittenem Oberteil dasitzt, die Arme so unter dem Busen verschränkt dass auch ja alles zu sehen ist.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich für Lauren schämen oder einfach nur Mitleid mit Mr. Cullen haben soll! Gott ist das billig.", seufze ich genervt.

„Mr. Cullen? Klingt irgendwie falsch. Das ist doch eigentlich unser Vater.", kichert Alice.

„Ich dachte euer Vater ist Dr. Cullen?", frage ich sie verwirrt.

„Ja schon. Doch ehrlich, würdest du deinen Bruder mit Nachnamen Ansprechen?", fragt mich jetzt Jasper. Würde ich Damon so ansprechen? Mr. Dwyer? Nee, das passt ja nun mal ganz und gar nicht! Ich verstehe langsam, wieso die Zwei das so amüsiert.

Just in dem Moment klingelt es zur Stunde. Jasper, Alice und ich stehen immer noch in der Tür.

„Miss Cullen, Mr. Hale, dürfte ich auch sie bitten ihre Plätze einzunehmen?" wendet sich unser Lehrer mit einem unterdrückten Lachen an die Zwei.

Diese Stimme ist… einfach nur göttlich, Er sieht so unverschämt gut aus, wie er da lässig an den Lehrertisch gelehnt steht, die Beine ausgestreckt und leicht überkreuzt.

„Sicherlich Edw… Ähm, Mr. Cullen", antwortet Alice kichernd. Mr. Cullen versucht sie streng anzusehen, scheitert aber kläglich und schafft es gerade so, nicht laut los zu lachen. Sieht so aus, als wenn Alice ihren älteren Bruder ganz gut im Griff hat.

Nun wendet sich Mr. Perfect mir zu.

„Und Sie sind…?", wow, dieser Blick, dies Haare, die langen Beine. Seine schlanken und trotzdem so starken Hände. Der Mann ist einfach Sex pur.

Ein leichter Stoß in meine Seite holt mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Jasper lächelt mich leicht an und nickt unauffällig zu seinem Bruder.

„Bella, Bella Swan." Ist alles, was ich mit quiekender Stimme herausbekomme.

„Nun, Ms Swan, dürfte ich Sie bitten, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen? Ich denke ihre Mitschüler würden gern mit dem Unterricht beginnen.", ein leichtes Grinsen umspielt seine wundervollen Lippen. Oh Gott, weiß er etwa was ich gerade gedacht habe?

Natürlich werde ich komplett rot, es ist mir peinlich so vor der Klasse zu stehen. Zum Glück sind Alice und Jasper dabei, dadurch wird die Situation nicht ganz so unerträglich. Schnell laufe ich am Lehrertisch vorbei zum Mittelgang, wobei ich Tollpatsch natürlich wieder stolpere. Jasper hält mich fest, kurz bevor meine Knie den Boden berühren. Im selben Moment weht ein Luftzug meine Haare in mein Gesicht. Frustriert werfe ich meinen Zopf zurück.

Und erstarre. Das zweite mal am heutigen Tag.

Jasper und Alice stehen zwischen mir und dem Lehrertisch, als würden sie eine Mauer bilden. Standen sie nicht eben noch neben mir? Wie sind sie so schnell dahin gekommen? Sie sehen ihren Bruder an und scheinen ihn mit ihren Blicken hypnotisieren zu wollen. Edward Cullen starrt mich wieder an, allerdings sind seine Augen nicht ganz so dunkel wie heute Morgen. Er sieht wütend und beängstigend, doch gleichzeitig auch verzweifelt aus. Ängstlich blicke ich zwischen ihm und seinen Geschwistern hin und her. Sorge spricht aus ihren Blicken, doch wegen was?

Jetzt ist es amtlich, ich hatte mir das alles heute Morgen doch nicht eingebildet! Langsam kriecht die Panik wieder in mir hoch. Aber irgendwie ist es nicht so schlimm wie beim letzten Mal. Habe ich mich etwa schon daran gewöhnt? Ich spüre eine kalte Hand, die vorsichtig nach meinem Arm greift. Sofort werde ich noch ruhiger.

„Komm, Bella.", flüstert Jasper mir zu und zieht mich vorsichtig, fast beschützend, in die letzte Reihe and der Wand, weit weg von Fenster und Tür. Alice lässt sich in die erste Reihe neben Lauren gleiten.

Irritiert sehe ich zu Mr. Cullen nach vorn. Er sitzt ruhig hinter dem Tisch, sein Blick auf ein Blatt Papier vor ihm fixiert. Seine Hände umklammern mit eisernem Griff die Tischkante, die Fingerknöchel sind schon ganz weiß. Kurz hebt er seinen Blick, starrt mich aus dunklen Augen an, um dann wieder das Blatt zu fixieren.

So leise wie möglich lege ich meine Federtasche und den vorbereiteten Hefter auf meine Bankhälfte. Ich bin noch immer irritiert, was ist hier passiert? Fragend sehe ich zu Jasper. Er sitzt mit ruhigen Gesichtszügen neben mir, starrt, wie sein Bruder, auf die Tischplatte vor ihm. Sein Gesicht ist eine einzige Maske, ich kann beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, was er gerade denkt oder fühlt. Dann hebt er kurz seinen Blick und lächelt mich aufmunternd an. Doch so ganz erreicht das Lächeln diesmal nicht seine Augen. Was ist hier bloß los?

###

JazzPOV

Hier sitze ich nun. Neben einem Menschen. Einem bezaubernden Mädchen, das keine Ahnung hat, in welcher Gefahr sie gerade steckt. Oder etwa doch? Irgendetwas scheint sie zu wissen. Während ich verzweifelt versuche, die ganzen Emotionen in dem Raum auszublenden, um mich nur auf Edward konzentrieren zu können, gehe ich in Gedanken diesen ersten, katastrophalen Schultag durch.

_Die „Mission Sängerin" wäre fast gescheitert. Alice hatte mir zwar erzählt, dass Edward in Forks seine Liebe finden würde, auch dass diese Frau ein Mensch sein würde. Doch auf das, was in dem Flur passierte, war auch sie nicht vorbereitet. Ich frage mich, wie ihr so eine wichtige Information durch die Finger rutschen konnte._

_Nachdem Edward ihr Blut gerochen hatte, schafften Alice und ich es geradeso ihn von einem Blutbad im Schulflur abzuhalten. Scheinbar hatte nur das Mädchen seine Stimmungsänderung mitbekommen, nicht mal ihre Freundin neben ihr bemerkte etwas. Doch dafür war das Mädchen umso panischer. Genau diese Panik war es, die meine Opfer immer spürten, wenn sie meine Zähne an ihrem Hals fühlten. So sehr ich diese blutigen Jahrzehnte hasste, waren sie doch ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit. Ich war ein Vampir. Dieses unschuldige, hübsche Mädchen hätte durch Edward fast diese Urgewalt, die ich viele Jahrzehnte gelebt hatte, zu spüren bekommen. _

_Ja, sie hatte Angst. Zu Recht. _

_Während Alice und ich Edward hinaus zerrten, versuchte ich seinen Durst, den auch ich spürte und der meinen eigenen um ein vielfaches überstieg, zu verdrängen und in Schach zu halten. Gleichzeitig beruhigte ich das Mädchen. Ich fühlte mich ausgelaugt. Wir waren gerade mal fünfzehn Minuten in der Schule, und ich gelangte bereits an meine Grenzen._

_Draußen angekommen mussten wir alle drei die neuen Informationen erst einmal sacken lassen. Ich war wirklich sauer auf Edward, auch wenn er selbst nichts für diese Situation konnte. Es war ja sein eigener Vorschlag gewesen, die Stadt zu verlassen. Doch die Familie, auch ich, hatte ihn überredet zu bleiben._

_Nach meinem kleinen Wutausbruch überlegten wir uns erst einmal einen Plan. Zuerst musste Edward jagen. Sofort. In diesem Zustand konnte er keine Klasse unterrichten. Auch ich bräuchte etwas Nachschub, wenn ich ihn den ganzen Tag bewachen sollte._

_Während wir jagten, schlich Alice sich ins Sekretariat und schnappte sich die Schülerakten. Wir mussten unbedingt herausfinden, wer dieses Mädchen war. Da Edward alle Klassen unterrichtet, würde er irgendwann auch vor ihrer Klasse stehen. Und darauf musste er vorbereitet sein. Ansonsten würde es doch noch ein Blutbad geben._

_Als Edward und ich kurz vor Beginn der Pause wieder da waren, unsere Augen in strahlendem Gold, wusste Alice so einiges._

„_OK, also die Kleine heißt Isabella Marie Swan, wird aber nur Bella genannt. Sie ist die Tochter des Polizeichiefs und wird von fast allen in der Stadt gemocht. Irgendwas ist mit ihrer Mutter, es gibt ziemliches Getratsche. Doch was Genaueres habe ich so schnell nicht herausgefunden. Zumindest wohnt Bella allein bei ihrem Vater. Du unterrichtest sie in der fünften Stunde. Jazz und ich treffen schon vorher in Spanisch auf sie, jetzt hätte Jazz auch Geschichte mit ihr zusammen. Ich habe unseren Stundenplan geändert, so dass auch wir in dieser Biostunde sitzen."_

„_Na Klasse.", seufzte Edward geschafft auf. „Diese Bella war die Lieblingsschülerin von Mr. Banner, er bat mich sie besonders zu fördern. Gott, das Mädchen kann glücklich sein, wenn sie den Tag überlebt! Ich sollte gehen. Das wird doch nie etwas!" Edward war nicht überzeugt, dass es etwas bringen würde. Doch ich wurde immer sicherer. Auch wenn es vorhin sehr knapp war, irgendetwas war anders als letzte Nacht. Er wollte sie nicht verletzten, hatte sein Monster noch nicht vollkommen frei gelassen. War es, weil er jetzt das Mädchen kannte?_

„_Edward, ich möchte mal was testen. Wir haben noch fünf Minuten bis zur nächsten Stunde, das sollte reichen. Ab zum Schülerparkplatz."_

_Alice sah meine Idee, und auch Edward bemerkte die Vision. Also liefen wir zu dem Auto von Bella. Er atmete mehrere Male tief ein. Auch ich versuchte mich an den Geruch des Mädchens zu gewöhnen, schließlich wollte ich ja recht eng bei ihr sitzen, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können. Meine Idee funktionierte, Edward rastete nicht wieder aus._

_Während der Pausen schlich sich Edward immer öfter zu ihrem Truck, um sich so gut es ging an ihren Duft zu gewöhnen, versuchte aber mit Hilfe des Stundenplans und der Gedanken der Schüler, Bella nicht auf den Fluren über den Weg zu laufen._

_Zu sagen, der Tag wäre schwierig, ist eine glatte Untertreibung. Nicht nur, dass wir das Sängerin- Problem lösen mussten, wir hatten auch die normalen Probleme, die uns immer an neuen Schulen erwarteten. Natürlich ernteten Alice und ich mehr Aufmerksamkeit als uns lieb war. Nachdem sich eine der Schülerin nach Edwards Abfuhr versuchte an mich ran zu machen, verlor selbst Alice ihre Geduld und zeigte allen an der Schule mit einem wundervollen Kuss, wer hier zu wem gehörte. Mich störte es nicht. Dies war bis dahin der einzige wirklich schöne Moment an dem Tag._

_Alice machte den ersten Schritt auf Bella zu. Das Mädchen machte sich wegen irgendetwas schreckliche Gedanken, ich war mir sicher Edward hatte etwas damit zu tun. Mir war nicht entgangen, dass nicht nur Edward von ihrem ersten Treffen begeistert war. Auch Bella schien ihn zu mögen. Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, wo mein Bruder nur noch Nahrung in ihr sah._

_Es fiel mir erstaunlich leicht, mich in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten. Die meisten Menschen bereiteten mir immer noch Unbehagen, auch wenn ich schon lange über den Drang sie anzufallen hinaus war. Bei Bella war dass nicht so. _

_Ironie des Schicksals oder Zufall? Das Mädchen, welches die Sängerin eines auf den Geruch von Menschenblut fast immun reagierenden Vampirs war, berührte das Monster in mir so gut wie gar nicht. Zufrieden setzten Alice und ich uns in der Mittagspause zu Edward. Wir amüsierten uns sogar ein wenig, lauschten den Gesprächen. Ab und zu erzählte Edward uns etwas aus den Gedanken der Schüler. Am faszinierendsten war Bellas Tisch. Ihre Freundin und diesen ruhige Jungen mochten wir alle auf Anhieb. Und die Blicke zwischen ihr und Edward sprachen Bände. _

_Edward, eventuell solltest du deine nichts - mit – Menschen – Regel noch mal überdenken_

„_Vergiss es, Jazz. Sie ist eine Schülerin. Das hast du mir doch selbst gesagt! Außerdem können wir froh sein, wenn sie nicht schreiend vor mir davon läuft und ich sie am Leben lasse.", reagierte Edward gereizt auf meine Gedanken. Doch kurze Zeit später waren wir alle erstaunt, dass Bella uns so heftig verteidigte. Wir sind ihr doch noch fremd? _

_Just in dem Moment bekam Alice mehrere Vision, wie Bella in unserem Haus ein und aus geht. Mal mit mir und Alice, dann wieder mit Emmett oder Rose und sogar an der Seite von Edward. Ruhig erzählte mir Alice, was sie sah. Dabei lächelten wir alle drei zu Bella rüber. Auf einmal wurde ihr Gesicht starr, eine Welle der Panik schwappte von ihr rüber. Edward sah sofort zu Angela, er hatte wohl irgendetwas in ihren Gedanken gehört. Ich richtete meine Kraft auf Bella und schickte eine Woge zu ihr, um sie zu beruhigen. Das diese auch alle anderen im Raum treffen würde, war mir in dem Moment egal._

_Schließlich gingen wir zu Dritt zum Klassenraum. Eigentlich sollte Bella neben Alice sitzen, doch als wir bemerkten, dass dann nur noch ein Platz neben dieser billigen Ausgabe einer Schminkpuppe übrig war, änderten wir den Plan. Alice würde sich zu dem Luder setzen und ich sollte Bella bewachen._

_Es lief alles ganz gut, Edward hatte sich erstaunlich gut im Griff und durch seine flache Atmung hatte er genug Luft zum Sprechen, konnte aber ihrem Duft widerstehen. _

_Amüsiert bemerkte ich Bellas Reaktion, als Edward sie ansprach. Die Ärmste war völlig von den Socken, die Schmetterlinge konnte ich sogar in meinem eigenen Bauch fühlen. Ich musste sogar kurz nachhelfen, damit sie ihm eine Antwort gab._

_Doch als ich sah, wie Bella errötete ahnte ich schlimmes. Alice sah scheinbar etwas, denn sie wollte uns schnell vom Lehrertisch weg bringen. Wir alle konnten das Blut riechen, welches Bella heftig pulsierend in die Wangen geschossen war. Ich merkte, wie sich gleich drei Monster meldeten, auch wenn Alice sich sehr gut im Griff hatte. Als ob ihr gerötetes Gesicht nicht schlimm genug wäre, stolperte sie auch noch. Ich sah schon das Blut aus ihrem Knie fließen, wusste, keiner von uns Dreien könnte sich dann noch beherrschen. Denn so problemlos Alice und ich uns unter Menschen bewegen konnten, offenen Wunden und frischem Blut konnten wir, im Gegensatz zu Carlisle und Edward, kaum widerstehen._

_Ich schaffte es gerade so Bella abzufangen, bevor sie sich wirklich verletzte. Doch Zeit zum Durchatmen blieb nicht, denn just in dem Moment blies der Wind durch das geöffnete Fenster und Bellas Geruch direkt zu Edward. _

_Alice und ich schafften es irgendwie uns zwischen ihn und das Mädchen zu stellen. In Gedanken schrie ich auf ihn ein, war mir sicher Alice würde das gleiche tun. Sein Blick war auf Bella fixiert, doch ich merkte, wie er mit sich kämpfte._

„_Ja Edward! Du kannst es. Kämpfe! Du bist mehr als nur dieser Teil von dir. Es ist dieses wunderschöne Mädchen, welches dich so fasziniert hat. Erinnere dich an ihr Lächeln! Willst du das wirklich ein für alle mal auslöschen? Kämpfe, Edward, kämpfe!", wiederholte ich in Gedanken. Und er kämpfte mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft um seine Beherrschung, um ihr Leben. Und gewann. _

_All das lief in nur wenigen Sekunden ab. Er beruhigte sich schon wieder, als ich merkte wie Bellas Panik wieder stieg. Scheinbar realisierte se, dass etwas anders war als einen Augenblick zuvor. Ich beruhigte sie, doch diesmal fiel es mir schwer, zu aufgewühlt war ich selbst. Vorsichtig berührte ich ihren Arm und führte sie zu unserem Platz._

Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Noch immer starre ich auf meinen Tisch. Scheinbar hat keiner der anderen Schüler etwas mitbekommen. Ein kurzer Blick zu Edward bestätigt mir, dass seine Augen wieder dunkler sind, allerdings noch nicht schwarz. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht besser aussehen würde. Wenn das so weiter geht, haben wir Zwei in nur wenigen Tagen die gesamte Wildpopulation rund um Forks auf dem Gewissen.

Ich merke, wie Bella mich ansieht. Ich ringe mir ein Lächeln ab, als ich sie ansehe. Ich hoffe es beruhigt sie wenigsten ein bisschen. Das arme Mädchen ist völlig durcheinander.

Edward beginnt den Unterricht. Er teilt die Bücher aus, erzählt etwas über den Lehrplan für dieses Jahr und stellt sich vor. Kein einziges Mal sieht er dabei zu Bella. Diese sitzt still auf ihrem Platz. Sie schreibt nichts mit, ihr Blick ist nicht auf die Tafel gerichtet. Sie ist eindeutig mit ihren Gedanken woanders, weit, weit weg.

Auch Edward ist abgelenkt, denn er scheint kaum etwas von den Gedanken der Schüler zu bemerken. Zu seinem Glück. Denn bei den Gefühlen, die von dieser Lauren in der ersten Reihe kommen, will ich gar nicht ihre Gedanken dazu kennen. Taylor hingegen, ein Macho der schräg hinter ihr sitzt, glüht förmlich vor Eifersucht.

„Alice, mach irgendwas, ich halte dieses Schmachten neben dir nicht mehr lange aus. Und der Typ hinter dir ist total eifersüchtig. Als ob Edward und Bella nicht schon schlimm genug zu ertragen wären.", fFlüstere ich nur für unsere Ohren hörbar. Das scheint auch Edward aus seinen Gedanken zu holen. Zum ersten Mal sieht er sich bewusst seine Klasse an. Oder hört ihnen zu. Als sein Blick auf Bella fällt, zucken übermächtige Schuldgefühle durch ihn.

EDWARD!

Entschuldigend sieht er mich an und konzentriert sich scheinbar sofort wieder auf seine anderen Schüler. Was er in den Gedanken sieht, scheint ihm nicht wirklich zu gefallen.

„OK, Cut. Bevor ich weitermache, möchte ich euch ein paar Regeln für meinen Unterricht mitteilen. Ich erwarte von allen Schülern ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit während der Stunde. Mir ist klar, dass Biologie nicht von jedem das Lieblingsfach ist, und ich erwarte keine Begeisterungsstürme. Allerdings werde ich Sie alle nach ihren Leistungen bewerten. Daher fordere ich Mitarbeit. Und einigen der Damen möchte ich ans Herz legen, dass ich die Zensuren nicht nach ihrer Oberweite, der Tiefe des Dekolletés, der Kürze der Röcke oder der Dicke der Make- Up Schicht vergeben werde. Wie sie sicherlich schon mitbekommen habe, bin ich es gewohnt von schönen Frauen umgeben zu sein. Eine meiner Schwestern sitzt ja in ihrer Mitte. Und Sie…", dabei sah er Lauren intensiv an, " werden mich sicherlich nicht durch eben genannte ‚Argumente' zu besseren Noten bewegen können. Vertrauen Sie mir, ich werde meine Herzensdame sicherlich nicht in ihrer Mitte finden. Daher bitte ich sie, von allzu anzüglicher Kleidung abzusehen."

„Lügner!" wispert Alice und schaut kurz zu Bella, worauf Edward aber nicht reagiert. Diese senkt ihre Augen. Scheinbar hat sie, im Gegensatz zu anderen hier, seine Worte verstanden und nur zu deutlich auf sich bezogen.

Ein leises Kichern geht nach seiner Ansage durch den Raum. Doch Lauren scheint nicht richtig verstanden zu haben, was ihr Lehrer ihr mitteilen wollte. Stattdessen lehnt sie sich noch weiter vor, um Edward noch besseren Einblick zu gewähren.

Auch Alice wird es jetzt scheinbar zu viel. Sie nimmt sich ihre Flasche Saft und versucht diese zu öffnen.

Stopp, woher hat sie die denn? Alice und Saft? Da wäre es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie einen Blutkonserven-Beutel mit sich rumträgt.

Als wenn es zu schwer ginge, dreht und zieht sie an dem Deckel. Mit einem Schwung löst sich dieser, der Inhalt verteilt sich spritzend auf Laurens Brust. Diese springt schreiend auf und versucht Alice mit ihren Blicken zu töten. Ha! Da habe ich vor wenigen Minuten wesentlich bedrohlichere Blicke gesehen.

„Oh Gott, entschuldige! Ich bin ja so ein Tollpatsch!", versucht Alice sich mit einem Engelsgesicht herauszureden.

Tollpatsch? Meine Alice? Ich muss mir das Lachen verkneifen. Auch Edward schmunzelt über die Situation. Erfreut höre ich ein leises Lachen neben mir. Bella ist wohl auch wieder bei uns.

„Alice, würdest du bitte Miss Mallory zu den Waschräumen begleiten? Ich bin mir sicher, du findest etwas Trockenes für sie zum Anziehen. Den Rest der Klasse bitte ich um Ruhe." Ein Raunen geht durch die Klasse, doch beide ignorieren es, als Alice aufsteht und ihrem Opfer bedeute, vorzugehen.

„Ach, und Alice, ich wäre sehr dankbar, das nächste Mal gefragt zu werden, wenn du während meines Unterrichtes etwas trinken möchtest."

„Nur wenn du mich auch um Erlaubnis fragst, wenn du unbändigen Durst spürst.", kontert sie sofort.

Kurz erstarrt er, hat sich aber schnell wieder im Griff.

„Miss Cullen, darf ich um etwas mehr Respekt bitten? Ich werde nicht gern von meinen Schülern geduzt."

„Jawohl, Mr. Cullen, Sir.", ruft sie und salutiert vor ihm, die Situation damit entschärfend, während sie die schmollende Lauren aus dem Klassenzimmer bugsiert.

„Ähm, Mr. Cullen, gilt das auch für mich?", werfe ich ein. Das kleine Geplänkel sorgt für Heiterkeit in der Klasse. Genau, was wir jetzt benötigen.

Spiel mit, Bella beruhigt sich gerade wieder sage ich ihm in Gedanken. Er wirft einen schnellen Blick auf Bella, resigniert etwas, als er bemerkt wie verstört das Mädchen noch immer ist. Nur für meine Augen sichtbar verfinstert sich seine Mine.

„Ich kann ihre Gedanken immer noch nicht hören. Wie fühlt sie sich?" fragt er. Der Austausch zwischen uns Zweien ist so schnell, dass keiner der Schüler eine Lücke im Gespräch bemerkt.

„Ja Mr. Hale, auch für Sie gilt das. Haben Sie damit ein Problem?"

„Hm, muss ich dann auch Mr. Cullen um Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben bitten, oder hilft mir mein älterer Bruder?"

Mach weiter, Bella wird immer fröhlicher.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Emmett solch eine Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben wäre, aber Sie können ihn natürlich gern fragen, Mr. Hale. Ich denke nicht, dass er Wert darauf legt, Mr. Cullen genannt zu werden. Falls Sie jedoch anmerken wollten, ob ICH ihnen bei den von MIR gestellten Hausaufgaben helfen werde …"

Eine dramatische Pause, wie effektvoll. Während seines kleinen Monologs ist er die Bankreihen abgeschritten und steht jetzt vor mir. Ernst Blickt er auf mich herab, doch ich spüre seine Heiterkeit.

„Vergiss es, Kleiner Soldat!"

Hey, Major, wenn ich bitten darf!, werfe ich ihm, innerlich lachend, an den Kopf.

„Soll das heißen, ich bekomme keinen Familienbonus?", frage ich gespielt entsetzt. Natürlich haben die meisten der Klasse mitbekommen, dass es nur ein Spiel ist, und die Bemerkung des Soldaten halten sie für einen Familienscherz, doch amüsieren tut es sie auf jeden Fall.

„Du erarbeitest dir deinen Abschluss schön selbst, so wie Rose, Emmett und ich es auch taten. Schließlich ist es ja etwas Einmaliges im Leben, nicht war?"

Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Offiziell. Major Jasper Whitlock ist besiegt. Laut lachend schüttle ich meinen Kopf. Es ist mir egal, was die Klasse jetzt denkt. In meinem Kopf zähle ich unsere vielen Abschlusszeugnisse und die Diplome von Rose und Emmett. Soviel zu einmalig. Und selbst erarbeitet? Emmett? Ich weiß nicht, ob er jemals einen einzigen Geschichtsaufsatz ohne meine Hilfeoder einen naturwissenschaftliche Test ohne die von Edward geschrieben hat. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Bella mich fragend, aber irgendwie auch wissend anschaut.

Sie ist wieder ruhig. Jedenfalls nicht mehr ängstlich, panisch oder verwirrt. Doch du scheinst sie gerade wieder etwas abzulenken. Wie wäre es mit etwas Bio für den Rest der Stunde?, frage ich Edward. Dieser schaut kurz zu Bella, doch in dem Bewusstsein dass die gesamte Klasse ihn beobachtet verkneift er sich sein Lächeln. Oh ja, das wird noch spannend werden mit den Beiden.

Der Rest der Stunde ist Routine für mich, bis auf die Tatsache dass mein Bruder unterrichtet. Irgendwann kommen Alice und Lauren wieder. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie, aber Alice hat es geschafft Lauren in einen weiten Rollkragenpullover zu stecken, sehr zu Edwards Erleichterung und der Erheiterung einiger Mitschüler.

„Wie hat sie das denn geschafft?", wispert Bella in typischer Schülermanier zu mir rüber. Als ob Edward das nicht hören würde. Doch der hat scheinbar beschlossen, die Störung zu ignorieren.

„Keine Ahnung, aber so ist Alice. Sie schafft so ziemlich alles, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat.", antworte ich ihr. Eine Weile folgt Bella dem Unterricht. Zumindest tut sie so. Doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich zuhört oder die ganze Zeit nur Edward anstarrt.

„Ist das wirklich seine erste Stelle als Lehrer?", fragt sie mich.

„Ja, ist es. Aber ich denke er wird es schon schaffen."

„Na, Hauptsache er versaut mir nicht meinen Durchschnitt.", erwidert sie, leicht skeptisch gegenüber seinen Lehrerqualitäten.

„Miss Swan, Mr. Hale, ich wäre sehr dankbar wenn sie dem Unterricht folgen würden!" Oha, da ist aber jemand sauer. Scheinbar hat ihre Bemerkung seinen Stolz verletzt. Bella ist unter seinem Blick und dem Ton sichtlich zusammen gezuckt, sieht ihn nicht mehr an. Treffer und versenkt. Gott, wieso ist der Kerl da vorne eigentlich so unsensibel? Ein Zettel findet seinen Weg auf meinen Schreibblock. In zittriger Schrift steht ihre Frage. Scheinbar hat diese sie schon eine geraume Zeit bewegt.

„_Wieso hasst er mich so? Ich habe doch nichts getan, er kennt mich noch nicht einmal."_

Was, sie denkt er hasst sie? Hat sie wirklich so viel in seinen Blicken gesehen? Ich will ihr gerade eine beruhigende Antwort schreiben, als ich Edward höre, wieder nur für unsere Ohren bestimmt.

„Lass es. Wenn sie denkt, dass ich sie hasse_,_ hält sie sich eher von mir fern. Es ist besser, sicherer für sie. Niemals darf sie erfahren, was wir sind, auch nicht, was ich für sie fühle. Jasper, ich möchte dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Und im Moment bin ich die größte Gefahr für sie."

Kurz sehe ich den Schmerz in seinem Blick, fühle seine eigene Verzweiflung. Ja, er würde sich selbst für dieses Mädchen aufgeben. Traurig sehe ich zu einer verzweifelten Alice. Auch ihre Visionen scheinen sich zu ändern. Edward hat eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„_Ich weiß nicht, was er hat. Mach dir keinen Kopf, es wird schon."_

Das ist alles, was ich schreibe. In dem Moment, wo ich ihr den Zettel gebe, klingelt es. Edward verlässt den Raum. Verlässt seine Liebe, seine Seelenverwandte. Ob er weiß, was er da gerade aufgegeben hat?

Alice kommt zu uns herüber, nimmt mich in den Arm und wispert mir zu

„Es ist noch nicht alles verloren. Sie weiß etwas, aber will es uns nicht sagen. Vieles wird sich ändern, wenig davon kann ich sehen. Doch Edward wird irgendwann glücklich sein. Er muss es einfach einsehen. Mit ihr, unserer Schwester."

Veränderungen. Ja, so was habe ich schon geahnt. Wie lange wird es wohl dauern bis wieder Ruhe in unsere Familie kommt? Wird dieses einmalige Menschenkind neben mir dann wirklich zu uns gehören, wie Alice es sieht?

Ich hoffe es.

Für sie.

Für ihn.

Für unsere Familie.

**Schnief, schluchz, Oh Gott!**

**So, damit wäre dann der Grundstein gelegt. Was sagt ihr zu Jazz? Ich mag ihn, wirklich. Er wird eventuell noch etwas wichtiger, aber genaueres weiß ich nicht, denn mit Damon und Jake gibt es ja schon 2 männliche Vertraute in Bellas leben… mal sehen.**

**Jetzt wisst ihr, worauf ihr euch in den nächsten Kapiteln einstellen könnt. Edward ist stur - das wissen wir alle, nicht war? Tja, die Geschichte ist halt ein Drama, ihr wisst es!**

**Hm, und was sagt Damon dazu, was ist mit den Wölfen? Bisher gibt es ja nur Sam, ob das so bleibt?**

**Die nächsten Kapitel existieren bisher nur grob in meinem Kopf, ich kann euch also nicht mal sagen, wann genau was passiert. Und auch die Update- Zeiten werden erstmal recht unregelmäßig sein. I(ch versuche, nicht länger als 2 Wochen Pause zu lassen, wenn ihr glück habt auch öfter.**

**Aber versprechen tue ich im Moment gar nix, da ich demnächst auch am Wochenende arbeiten muss und einige Wochen lang nur den halben Sonntag frei habe.**

**Doch es wird weiter gehen- versprochen!**


	14. 13 Family talks

**Heute mal ganz kurz und knapp: Danke für die vielen neuen Favo- Einträge und ganz, ganz lieben Dank an Alex und Sally für ihre Reviews- für wirklich jedes Kapitel eins, wow! Das motiviert wirklich zum schreiben!**

**Danke mal wieder an Andrea - du weißt schon, bist die Beste.**

**So, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie dieser vermurkste Tag von Bella weitergeht.**

Kapitel 13: Family talks

Bella POV

Einsam; verlassen und allein.

So fühle ich mich, in dem Moment, als Mr. Cullen das Klassenzimmer verlässt.

Dabei ist er so schnell, dass man meinen könnte, der Teufel persönlich sei ihm auf den Fersen. Zwar wusste ich von Damon und Dad, dass er sich sicherlich noch viel schneller bewegen könnte, aber das würde dann sicherlich auch dem Letzten hier auffallen. Schon jetzt blickten ihm einige Schüler irritiert hinterher.

Nur am Rande bemerke ich, wie Alice und Jasper mich zu Sport begleiten. Sie warten noch etwas draußen vor der Halle, während ich Ang hineinfolge.

In den Umkleideräumen der Mädchen ist Mr. Cullen das Gesprächsthema schlechthin. Lauren und Jessica versuchen ihn schlecht zu reden, seine deutliche Abfuhr hat sie sichtlich getroffen. Doch die meisten Mädchen schwärmen von ihm, auch wenn wohl fast jedem hier klar ist, dass keine von uns in seiner Liga spielt.

Seine Worte vorhin trafen mich sehr tief.

„_Vertrauen Sie mir, ich werde meine Herzensdame sicherlich nicht in ihrer Mitte finden.''_

Diese Worte hallen in mir nach. Ja, natürlich hat er Recht. Wieso habe ich mich nur so sehr zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt? Seine Blicke in der Cafeteria wirkten so ehrlich und offen - doch es ist lächerlich! Niemals würde ein so perfektes Wesen wie Edward Cullen jemanden wie mich auch nur hübsch, geschweige denn attraktiv oder begehrenswert finden.

Um mich von diesen Gedanken abzulenken, höre ich wieder den Gesprächen um mich herum zu. Erstaunt bemerke ich, dass Jasper ebenso viele Anhänger hat wie sein Bruder. Doch da sich der intensive Kuss zwischen Alice und ihm herum gesprochen hat, sieht, bis auf die verblendete Jessica, niemand eine reale Chance, bei ihm zu landen.

Unfreiwillig schweifen meine Gedanken immer wieder zu Edward Cullen. Noch nie war ich so verwirrt und zwiegespalten.

Zum einen erzeugt sein sexy schiefes Lächeln einen Sturm von Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch, zum anderen kann er mit einem Blick aus diesen bedrohlichen dunklen Augen eine Furcht in mir auslösen, wie ich sie nie vorher gekannt hatte. Doch obwohl ich zweimal eine solche Angst vor diesem Monster in ihm hatte, am meisten verletzt haben mich die kalten Worte (des Mannes selbst) am Ende der Stunde. Jaspers Antwort glaube ich keine einzige Minute.

Nein. Irgendetwas war mit Edward Cullen. Ich werde herausfinden, wieso er so abweisend zu mir ist.

Irgendwie schaffe ich es, die Sportstunde unverletzt zu überstehen und damit hat dieser verwirrende Schultag für mich ein Ende. Erschöpft fahre ich nach Hause.

Essen für Charlie und mich vorbereiten brauche ich erst später, daher schlage ich die neuen Schulbücher ein und erledige die ersten Hausaufgaben.

Entsetzt bemerke ich, dass ich in Biologie nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts mitgeschrieben habe! Die Blätter in meinem Hefter sind alle noch jungfräulich weiß.

So ein Mist! Ich weiß nicht einmal, welches Thema wir als erstes durchnehmen, somit kann nicht mal mein Schulbuch mir weiterhelfen. Das kann ja heiter werden. Nicht nur, dass Mr. Cullen mich aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht leiden kann, nein, ich liefere ihm auch noch alles, um zu glauben ich wäre dämlich.

Just in dem Moment, als ich mich meiner Verzweiflung hingeben will, klingelt mein Telefon.

Auch das noch! Ich habe doch tatsächlich Dad und Damon vergessen.

Vorsichtig nehme ich ab.

„Hi Dad. Ähm, sorry dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Naja, ich habe halt viel um die Ohren heute…"

„Bella Schatz, wir sind dir nicht böse. Aber Damon und ich, wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen um dich. Also willst du uns den Gefallen tun und erzählen, was los war? Ich habe deinen Bruder noch nie so besorgt gesehen. Und das gleich zweimal an einem Tag."

Shit. Was soll ich ihnen sagen? Ich weiß doch selbst nicht so richtig, was los ist.

„OK, aber bitte versprich Mom nichts zu sagen, ja? Es ist alles bestimmt nur halb so wild, wirklich."

„Mom schläft, du kannst uns alles erzählen. Also bitte schieß los, oder ich komme vorbei.", fällt die besorgte und doch gleichzeitig beruhigende Stimme meines Bruders ein. Gott, wie sehr ich ihn im Moment vermisse! Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, also fange ich an zu erzählen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, eventuell habe ich mir alles auch nur eingebildet. Aber ich fange besser vorne an.

Es ist eine neue Familie nach Forks gezogen, zwei der Kinder gehen in meine Klassenstufe, ihr älterer Bruder ist unser Biologielehrer. Der Vater ist neuer Chefarzt im Krankenhaus und er uns seine Frau sind in kürzester Zeit sehr beliebt hier in Forks geworden. Der andere große Bruder und seine Frau haben die KFZ Werkstatt von Mr. Smith übernommen.

Naja, drei habe ich bisher getroffen, meine Mitschüler und logischerweise den Lehrer. Nun ja, sie sind… anders.

Als ich unseren Lehrer auf dem Flur traf, sah er mich für einen kurzen Augenblick so komisch an, auch am Anfang der Biostunde. Ich weiß nicht, was es war. Eventuell habe ich mir auch alles nur eingebildet. Irgendwas an dem Blick hat mir Angst gemacht, aber es ist bestimmt nur ein Hirngespinst."

Ich versuche, die Geschichte so ruhig wie möglich zu erzählen, doch die Erinnerungen an Mr. Cullen bewirken die merkwürdigste Achterbahn an Gefühlen überhaupt.

Angst, Freude, Skepsis, Verlangen, Furcht, Vertrautheit, Sehnsucht, Verlust und noch einiges, was ich nicht richtig zuordnen kann.

„Erzähle mir noch mehr über die Familie. So wirklich überzeugt davon, dass es ungefährlich ist bin ich noch nicht, und Damon auch nicht.", fordert mein Stiefvater mich auf.

Soll ich ihnen meine Vermutungen sagen? Wie werden sie darauf reagieren? Aber es ist meine Familie, meine engsten Vertrauten. Wem, wenn nicht ihnen kann ich all das erzählen?

„Naja, also ich denke ihr wisst mehr darüber als ich… "

Bitte, bitte mach, dass sie mich hier nicht wegholen! Ich mag Alice und Jasper. Mr. Cullen - er ist etwas Besonderes, ich weiß nicht was, nur dass ich seine Nähe irgendwie brauche.

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?", fragt mich Dad verdutzt.

OK, es hilft nichts, Zähne zusammenbeißen und durch.

„Sie sehen aus wie einem Modelkatalog entsprungen, sind sehr blass und kalt, ihre Augen sind golden.", die zwischenzeitlich schwarzen Augen von Mr. Perfect verschweige ich lieber und halte, während ich auf eine Antwort warte, die Luft an.

Ein unmenschliches, fast animalisches Zischen, wie ich es noch nie vorher gehört habe, kommt durch das Telefon.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Dad, ich kenne dich seit 16 Jahren, 14 davon habe ich mit dir zusammen gewohnt. Ich weiß, du bist kein Mensch. Ich habe euch versprochen, nicht nachzuforschen und halte mich daran. Daher weiß ich immer noch nicht, was genau du bist. Aber ich verwette mein Leben, sie sind wie du!"

Die letzte Bemerkung war nur so dahin gesagt, ein Spruch wie viele andere auch. Doch irgendetwas daran scheint die zwei für mich so wertvollen Männer komplett in Rage zu versetzten.

„Sag so was nie wieder!", faucht Dad mich an, und Damon fällt gleich ein.

„Nenne nie wieder dein Leben und unseresgleichen in einem Satz. Du ahnst ja nicht, wie schnell es wahr werden kann!"

„DAMON", zischt Dad ihn an.

Einen Moment ist Ruhe, dann meldet sich Dad wieder, nun ruhiger.

„Ihre Augen sind golden, sagst du?"

„Jaa...", antworte ich zögernd. Ich bin noch immer nicht bereit, ihnen alles zu erzählen, erst recht nicht nach dieser Reaktion.

„ISABELLA!", faucht Dad mich schon wieder an. Mist, er hat mein Zögern bemerkt. Wie komme ich da jetzt raus?

„Ok, also als ich unserem Lehrer auf dem Flur begegnet bin, schienen seine Augen auf einmal etwas dunkler. Im Unterricht waren sie wieder hell, daher denke ich, es war nur eingebildet."

OK, das war eine faustdicke Lüge, aber ich will hier nicht weg, und irgendwie will ich sie nicht beunruhigen.

„Das reicht! Bella, du verlässt Forks. Sofort. Ich treffe dich unterwegs und hole dich ab!" mischt sich jetzt Damon ein.

„NEIN", schreie ich verzweifelt ins Telefon. Ich weiß wenn er es will, habe ich ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen. Er könnte mich wie ein bockendes Kleinkind unter den Arm klemmen und mitnehmen.

„Bella, bitte vertraue uns dieses eine Mal. Es ist wirklich zu deinem Besten."

„Damon, warte, nicht so schnell. Bella du sagtest, seine Augen schienen dunkel. Wie sehr? Ich wollte nie mit dir darüber reden, doch nun ist es wichtig. Sahen sie so aus, wie meine wenn ich zum Jag… ähm, zum Camping gehe?", fragt Dad mich. Seine Stimme ist ruhig, doch ich höre die Anspannung heraus. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass von dieser Antwort meine Zukunft hier in Forks abhängt. Doch ich will nicht weg. Aber Lügen? Kann ich sie wirklich so sehr anlügen?

„Nein. Nicht so dunkel, eher, hm, dunkles Bernstein eventuell?", ja, ich lüge. Doch ich will nicht weg. Nicht bevor ich sie überhaupt richtig kennen gelernt habe.

Eine Zeit höre ich nichts am anderen Ende der Leitung, doch dann meldet sich Damon.

„Bella, bitte versprich, sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn du das Gefühl hast in Gefahr zu sein. Ich bleibe hier, Mom braucht mich noch ein wenig. Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht da lassen, und ich werde, sobald es Mom wirklich besser geht, wieder nach Seattle gehen. Wir wollen dich nicht verlieren, Schwesterherz. Du und Mom, ihr seid das Wichtigste, was wir haben."

Oh Gott, sie sorgen sich, und ich lüge sie an! Wie tief kann ich überhaupt sinken?

„OK, ich melde mich, wenn es gefährlich wird."

„Pass auf dich auf. Und jetzt Themenwechsel.

Mom geht es bestimmt bald besser. Dad und ich denken, wir wissen jetzt, was der Grund ist. Ähm, nun ja, wir haben den Ärzten nochmals Bluttests vorgeschlagen, und das Ergebnis ist vorhin gerade gekommen."

„Oh Manno, nun mach es doch nicht so spannend! Wieso kippt Mom ständig um? Biiitte, ich halte die Ungewissheit nicht mehr aus, du gemeines Monster von einem Bruder!", bettelte ich ihn spielerisch an.

„Monster? Hm, wenn du wüstest, wie nahe das der Wahrheit kommt… Ok, also Mom kann geholfen werden. Sie hat zu niedrigen Blutdruck, aber das wissen wir ja schon. Naja, und jetzt hat sich herausgestellt, dass ihre Schilddrüse nicht richtig funktioniert. Aber mit Medikamenten kriegen wir das wieder hin. Es dauert zwar ne Weile, aber es wird."

„Soll das heißen… Mom…, Mom wird wieder ganz gesund?", schluchze ich vor Freude ins Telefon.

„Naja, sie wird wohl immer diese Medikamente nehmen müssen, und wir müssen auf sie aufpassen, anfällig bleibt sie. Aber es wird nie wieder so dramatisch werden."

Schweigen.

Wir alle denken wohl gerade an den Abend, an dem wir Mom fast verloren hätten.

_Seit einer Woche waren Damon und ich wieder in Newberg, Familienidylle pur. Ich genoss es mit vollem Herzen. Dad und Damon waren den Tag über wandern... hm, oder was auch immer sie taten._

„_Mom, weiß du, was Dad und Damon gerade tun?", fragte ich sie, aus einem Impuls heraus. Schockiert sieht sie mich an._

„_Bella, Liebling, du hattest versprochen nicht nachzufragen. Bitte, fang nicht wieder an."_

„_Schon OK, ich frag ja nicht, was sie machen, nur ob du es weißt? Ich meine, kennst du ihr gesamtes Geheimnis?"_

„_Ja, ich kenne es. Und oft genug wünsche ich mir, ich wüsste es nicht. Naja, aber ebenso oft wünsche ich, wir könnten dir alles erzählen, ohne dich zu gefährden. Doch es geht nicht. Es ist unfair, und ich kann nur ahnen, wie ausgeschlossen du dir vorkommst." Voller Reue und Mitgefühl sah meine Mutter mich an. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, und ich ahnte, wie sehr sie dieses Thema beschäftigt. Sofort nahm ich sie in meine Arme._

„_Oh Mom, nicht. Ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt. OK, ihr verheimlicht mir irgendetwas sehr, sehr Wichtiges. Aber Damon hat mir erklärt, dass ihr es tut um mich zu schützen. Ich hab euch lieb, alle drei. Und ich akzeptiere diese Entscheidung._

_Und Mom, ich vermisse dich und Dad! Wirklich, ihr fehlt mir. Könnt ihr ähm, ich meine, könnt ihr nicht auch nach Forks kommen?", frage ich zaghaft._

„_Danke mein Schatz, das hasst du lieb gesagt. Doch wir können nicht nach Forks kommen. Es gibt zu viele, die mich dort kennen. Zuviel, was ich für immer hinter mir lassen wollte. Und Charlie? Wir wissen beide, dass er mich noch immer liebt. Würdest du wirklich wollen, dass dein Vater mich mit meinem neuen Mann sieht, tagtäglich? Zudem würde Phils Jugend sicherlich Fragen auslösen - Fragen, die wir nicht beantworten wollen."_

„_Ich verstehe, du hast wohl mal wieder Recht. Ich hätte nur so gern alle, die mir was bedeuten um mich."_

„_Bella, ich verstehe dich, aber es wird nicht möglich sein. So ist das Leben. Irgendwann gehst du zum College und musst deine Schulfreunde verlassen. Dann wirst du den Mann deiner Träume treffen und eine eigene Familie gründen. Ich weiß, wie sehr lieb du mich hast, und glaube mir, mein Kind, ich liebe dich auch und werde dich immer lieben. Aber irgendwann werden die eigenen Eltern unwichtiger, andere werden dein Leben gestalten."_

„_Aber Damon. Oh Gott, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ohne ihn zu sein! Mom, es ist schon schwer genug, zwischen dir und Charlie zu wählen, aber Damon? Nie!"_

„_Ihr zwei seid besonders. Ich glaube, dein Bruder wird dich dein ganzes Leben lang begleiten. Ihm geht es nicht anders als dir."_

„_Naja, das solltest du lieber nicht Leah sagen."_

„_Leah? Ist das nicht eines der Mädchen aus eurer Gang?"_

„_Ja, und Damon hat sich schon vor ner ganzen Weile in sie verguckt. Und scheinbar hat er sich jetzt schließlich einen Ruck gegeben. Ihr scheint es ähnlich zu gehen."_

„_Woah, stopp. Willst du mir sagen, mein Sohn hat eine Freundin?", strahlte sie mich an. _

„_Zumindest ist er auf dem besten Weg dahin. Du solltest sehen, wie verknallt die Zwei sich ansehen. Echt, ein Traumpaar!", kicherte ich vor mich hin._

_Eine Weile saßen wir so da, Mutter und Tochter, einander umarmend und jede ihren Gedanken nachhängend. Danach redeten wir noch viel über unsere Familie, die Menschen, die uns wichtig sind und was wir von der Zukunft erwarten. _

_Ja, Mom führte mich ein Stück in ihre Welt ein, und nachdem ich ihr versprach, Dad und Damon nichts zu verraten, sagte sie mir, dass die Zwei jagen wären. Allerdings sagte sie nichts Genaueres. Ich stellte mir Beide mit Gewehren auf einem Hochsitz vor – nein irgendwie passte das nicht zu ihnen. Wieder ein Rätsel in der Unendlichkeit der Mysterien um meinen Bruder und Stiefvater._

_So verging der wunderbare Nachmittag nur mit meiner Mom. Doch dann geschah es. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. _

„_Bella, mir ist schwindelig", hörte ich sie aus dem Flur rufen, als sie uns gerade Essen holen wollte. _

_Dann einen dumpfen Schlag._

_Stille._

„_Mom?", rief ich leise, als keine Antwort kam, sprang ich auf und lief zu ihr._

„_MOM!"_

_Sie lag vor mir, mitten im Flur. Sie war scheinbar in Ohnmacht gefallen. Bei dem Sturz hatte sie sich den Kopf angeschlagen, Blut sickerte auf den Boden._

_Noch immer war sie ohne Bewusstsein._

_Panisch tat ich das einzige, was mir einfiel – Dad und Damon anrufen._

_Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nahm Dad schließlich ab. Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden._

„_Mom ist verletzt und bewusstlos!", brüllte ich ihn an._

„_Wo seid ihr?", antwortete er, nun ebenfalls mit Panik in der Stimme._

„_Zu Hause, im Flur. Daddy, was soll ich tun?"_

„_Wir sind in zehn Minuten da. Blutet sie?"_

„_Ja, am Kopf."_

„_Shit! OK, leg ihre Beine hoch, verbinde den Kopf und leg ihn weich. Versuche die Blutung zu stoppen und wisch das Blut auf, bitte, für mich."_

_Damit war es ruhig. Irgendwo im meinem Hinterkopf fragte ich mich, wieso ich unbedingt jetzt das Blut aufwischen sollte, doch ich tat wie mir geheißen. Gott sei Dank war die Wunde nicht groß, und hörte schnell auf zu bluten. Also verband ich sie provisorisch, nachdem ich ihre Beine auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte. _

_Acht Minuten, und sie war noch immer bewusstlos. Hilflos wie ich mich fühlte, rollten die Tränen über meine Wangen. Ich bemerkte kaum, wie ich die ganze Zeit vor mich hin murmelte: „Mom, bitte, bitte nicht! Mom, MOM, Mommy!"_

_Plötzlich hörte ich ein wildes Knurren und Fauchen vor der Tür_

_Dann klang es, als würde Stein auf Stein prallen._

_Dann ein schrilles Geräusch. _

_Ruhe_

_Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen gesamten Körper. Das klang so wie… Oh nein, bitte nicht… Der Traum! Ich zitterte, nein ich schlotterte. Weitere Tränen gesellten sich zu den alten, ich konnte nicht mehr. Meine Mutter! Oh Gott, meine MOM! Wollten die dort draußen sie töten?_

„_Scht, Es ist OK Bella, nichts passiert." Starke Arme hielten mich, wie so oft in den letzten Jahren, wenn ich aus diesem immer wiederkehrenden Albtraum aufwachte. Nur war es diesmal leider kein Traum._

„_DAMON", schluchzte ich an seine breiten Schultern._

„_Bella, Liebling, bist du OK? Waren sie schon hier drin?", hörte ich jetzt die besorgte Stimme von Dad._

„_Wenn sie hier gewesen wären, würden sie wohl kaum noch leben." Damons Stimme klang seltsam hölzern. Voller Angst. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gehört. Das konnte nur bedeuten, es war ernst, sehr ernst._

_Oh Gott, bedeutete das, ich war auch in Gefahr? Nun wurde ich richtig hysterisch._

„_Keine Gefahr mehr Bella. Komm, wir müssen Mom helfen! Bitte beruhige dich, wir brauchen dich. Damon, hilf ihr doch irgendwie.", hörte ich meinen Dad verzweifelt um Ruhe ringend._

_Es wirkte. Was auch immer Damon tat, es wirkte. Langsam flossen die Tränen weniger, ich atmete wieder ruhiger. Doch Mom war noch immer nicht wach. Vorsichtig sah ich meinen Dad an. Es sah aus, als würde er nicht atmen, sein Blick auf Mom war eine einzige Qual._

„_Dad, was tun wir jetzt? Musst du sie…" Der Rest von Damons Satz war so leise, dass ich kein Wort verstand._

„_Nein. Sie will so bleiben wie sie ist, und wir müssen es akzeptieren. Bringt sie ins Krankenhaus. Ich kann nicht… Du weißt, ich kann dort nicht hin.", gequält sah er erst Mom, dann bittend Damon und mich an._

_Stimmt, er war noch nie in einem Krankenhaus. Seltsam, dass mir das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie aufgefallen war._

„_Bella, kannst du das Auto holen? Schaffst du das?"_

_Ja, ich schaffte es, während ich das Auto vor das Haus fuhr, trug Damon Mom vorsichtig aus dem Haus, dann legte er sie auf die Rückbank. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und stützte sie, während Damon mit Vollgas zum Krankenhaus fuhr. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich das Feuer in unserem Vorgarten. Wer hatte das denn angezündet? Und was stank hier so?_

_Mom erwachte noch im Auto, mehr als eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung wurde nicht festgestellt._

_Doch danach kippte sie immer öfter um. Schließlich ließen Damon und Dad all ihre Vorsicht fallen und bewegte sich im Haus mit ihrer gesamten Geschwindigkeit, die ich bis dahin noch nicht mal erahnt hatte. Immer wenn Mom drohte zu fallen, war einer der Beiden plötzlich an ihrer Seite und fing sie auf. Sie war nie allein, zu groß war unsere gemeinsame Angst sie durch eine schwere Verletzung bei einem Sturz zu verlieren. So ging es die gesamte Zeit, und kein Arzt wusste, was los war. _

_Nur dass ihr Blutdruck zu gering war, aber die Medikamente dafür schlugen nicht an._

„Mom wird also wieder, ja? Und wann… wann kommst du wieder?"

„Es wird noch einige Wochen dauern, aber ich dachte, ich schaue an den Wochenenden vorbei. Wir haben uns schon ewig nicht mehr mit den Wölfen getroffen."

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Und Leah wartet bestimmt schon darauf, dir wieder um den Hals fallen zu dürfen…"

„Wie jetzt, Leah will Damon um den Hals fallen. Hab ich da was verpasst?", meldete sich jetzt auch Dad.

„Klasse. Gut gemacht, Schwesterchen. Vielen Dank auch.", schnaubte Damon leicht angesäuert. Er hatte Phil wohl noch nichts von Leah erzählt.

„Ups, sorry, hab nicht dran gedacht, dass es ja solch ein Geheimnis ist. Aber mal ehrlich, du willst doch auch was Festes, oder?"

„Bella, das ist nicht so einfach, das weißt du. Wir können dir nicht mal die gesamte Geschichte erzählen. Und Leah… ich will sie nicht anlügen müssen, das hat sie nicht verdient."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Gott, ist das alles kompliziert."

„Ja, aber wir werden sehen. Doch du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, mein Stern. Ich würde Leah wirklich gern wieder sehen. Und Seth bekommt doch bald sein Motorrad, das will ich nicht verpassen."

„Ja; dann sind wir alle motorisiert. Hm, ich bin schon ewig nicht mehr gefahren. Sollte mal nachsehen, ob mein Baby schon Rost angesetzt hat."

„Der war gut. Aber bei mir sieht es ähnlich aus. Ne Tour klingt wirklich verlockend."

Ein wenig ging unser Geplänkel noch weiter, ab und zu mischte sich auch Dad mit ein- vor allem, wenn er befürchtete Damons Ideen seien zu gefährlich für mich. Doch irgendwann bemerkte ich, wie spät es schon geworden war.

„Ok, ihr zwei. Danke für euren Anruf, aber ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen und lernen. Schließlich habe ich kein Supergedächtnis."

„Na, dann mal los Kleine. Und denk dran, wann immer du mich oder Dad brauchst, ruf an."

„Bin nicht klein! Ich. Bin. Älter!"

„Ja Schatz, das wissen wir. Aber Damon ist offiziell ein 21 jähriger Student."

„Ok, dann bis bald. Dad, ONKEL DAMON!", grummle ich ins Telefon. Kurz bevor ich auflege, höre ich noch ein gemeinsames „Hab dich lieb" von ihnen, was mich zum schmunzeln bringt.

Wow, was für ein Gespräch. Erst das Verhör, dann die Neuigkeiten über Mom, danach hat Damon so gut wie gestanden, Leah zu lieben. Alles in allem ist es doch recht gut gegangen, oder?

Nur dass ich sie anlügen musste, um hier zu bleiben, dass wurmt mich gewaltig. Wieso ist es mir so wichtig hier zu bleiben? Ich meine, ich habe doch wirklich selbst gemerkt, wie Angst einflößend Mr. Cullen sein kann. Wieso renne ich nicht sofort in die schützenden Arme meiner Familie?

Doch allein der Gedanke, von hier weg zu gehen, ängstigt mich mehr als Edward Cullens dunkle Augen. Nein, ich bleibe. Punkt.

Ein Blick zur Uhr sagt mir, dass es Zeit ist das Essen vorzubereiten. Also gehe ich in die Küche und dreh den Herd an, stelle eine Pfanne auf die Platte und nehme das Fleisch für Charlie aus dem Kühlschrank. Während es anbrät, bereite ich den Salat für uns beide vor. Auf mehr habe ich wirklich nicht Appetit, doch es wird schon reichen.

Wie immer essen wir schweigend. Doch dann, oh Wunder, fängt Charlie an zu sprechen.

„Ich musste heute zur Autowerkstatt, scheinbar wurde dort eingebrochen. Echt mies. Die Cullens engagieren sich so sehr hier in der Stadt. Rosalie Cullen hat sogar meinen Streifenwagen aufpoliert, er fährt jetzt leiser und schneller. Donnerwetter, ich sage dir, das ist ein Mädchen! Bildschön wie ein Topmodel, doch kennt sich mit Motoren aus wie sonst kaum einer. Ich glaube, Jake wird sie mögen. Und ihr Mann, Statur wie ein Bär, aber lustig ist der Kerl, hab selten so gelacht. Nee, den Einbruch haben sie nicht verdient."

„Einbruch? Hier in Forks? Kommt mir komisch vor. Wurde denn etwas geklaut?"

„Scheinbar Teile ihres Werkzeugs und das Motorrad, an dem deine Wolf - Jungs dort immer gebastelt haben."

„Oh Shit. Das war für Seth gedacht. Weiß Jake schon davon?"

„Ich habe mit Billy gesprochen, Jacob war nicht da. Komisch, ich habe schon seit fast einer Woche nichts von ihm gehört, dabei meldet er sich doch sonst immer täglich bei uns. Hast du mit ihm geredet?"

Jetzt, wo Charlie es sagt, fällt es auch mir auf.

„Nein, auch nicht. Hm, ich rufe ihn nachher gleich mal an."

„Klar Bells. Ruf Jake an und bestell ihm liebe Grüße. Der Junge soll sich mal wieder bei seinem alten Patenonkel Swan melden, Ja?"

Einen Moment essen wir schweigend weiter, doch irgendwie scheint er unruhig zu sein.

„Bella, sag wie geht es eigentlich Renée?", fragt er mich schließlich schüchtern.

Erstaunt sehe ich ihn an

„Es wird langsam besser. Sie wissen jetzt wohl, was genau sie hat und sie bekommt Medikamente. Aber es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis wir sicher sein können. Danke dass du nachfragst."

„Ja, naja, also, ähm, sag ihr doch liebe Grüße, wenn du sie das nächste Mals sprichst, ok?"

„Da, wieso rufst du sie denn nicht selbst an? Sie hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, von dir zu hören."

„Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun."

Weiter wird an diesem Abend nichts geredet, ich bin froh dass er nichts über die Schule fragt. Nach dem Essen räume ich schnell auf, während er sich sein ‚Vitamin R' schnappt und es sich mit seinem Bier im Wohnzimmer vorm Fernseher gemütlich macht. Ich hab noch ein Telefonat zu erledigen, also gehe ich in mein Zimmer und setze mich mit dem Telefon in der Hand auf mein Bett.

„Black", meldet sich die mir so vertraute Stimme meines besten Freundes.

„Hi Jake! Tut das gut deine Stimme zu hören! Wie geht es dir? Du hast ja lange nichts hören lassen."

„Wow, Bella, schön von dir zu hören, Kurze. Danke, mir geht es gut, den Umständen entsprechend. Bin etwas angeschlagen zurzeit, aber das wird schon."

„Das klingt ja nicht so gut. Eigentlich wollten Ang und ich fragen, ob wir uns am Wochenende alle wieder treffen wollen. Du weißt schon - Wolves united? Ehrlich, es ist so lange her, seit wir alle zusammen waren. Und Ang will euch ganz offiziell Ben vorstellen."

„Ben? Sie hat mir ja schon von ihm erzählt, obwohl, geschwärmt trifft es wohl eher. Was hältst du von ihm?"

„Er ist ok, wirklich. Etwas ruhig, aber das passt zu Angela. Aber ein wirklich guter Kerl. Wir haben uns heute in der Schule unterhalten. Er hat es echt drauf. Wirklich. Also, was sagst du? Trommeln wir alle zusammen? Es gibt so viel neues, was ich euch erzählen will.

Wir haben ja nicht mehr gesehen, seit ich nach Newberg gegangen bin.

Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Charlie sagte, es wurde in der Autowerkstatt hier in Forks eingebrochen. Angeblich wurde das Motorrad für Seth geklaut."

„Ja, Billy hat es schon erzählt." Wie jetzt, dass ist alles, was er dazu sagt? Etwas irritiert über seine Reaktion bin ich schon, doch ich denke es ist besser nicht nachzuhaken.

„An unserer Schule gibt es auch neue Schüler und nen Lehrer, sie sind Geschwister von den neuen Besitzern der Werkstatt. Boah, da gibt es so viel zu erzählen über die Cullens. Ach so, und Damon würde es wohl auch schaffen, am Wochenende herzukommen."

Alles, was ich höre, ist ein fast tierisches Knurren, wie von einem riesigen Hund, dann etwas, das klingt wie das Reißen von Stoff und danach das Zerbersten von Holz.

„Jake? Jake, bist du noch da? Was ist denn bei dir los? Jacob!", rufe ich ins Telefon.

„Ähm, Bells, hier ist Billy.

Also ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du in nächster Zeit nicht her kommst, und Angela auch nicht. Hier, ähm, hier geht irgendeine Krankheit um. Jake kann nicht mehr reden, sorry.

Ach, und bitte tu mir einen Gefallen, und erwähne ihm gegenüber die Cullens nicht mehr. Naja, und Sam bittet mich, euch auszurichten dass Damon sicherheitshalber erstmal in La Push nicht mehr erwünscht ist. Sag ihm, es gibt jetzt noch mehr wie Sam. Damon weiß dann schon Bescheid. Ich weiß, es klingt alles sehr kryptisch für dich."

Wie jetzt, was war da los? Jake ist so plötzlich weg vom Telefon, es ging ihm doch eben noch gut. Und wieso ist Billy so kurz angebunden?

„BILLY! Du bist immer so was wie ein Onkel für mich, und ich hab dich lieb. Würdest du daher bitte, bitte die Freundlichkeit haben, und mir sagen, was los ist?", fordere ich ihn auf, mühsam um einen ruhigen Ton ringend.

„Nein Bella, kann ich nicht. OK, ich weiß dass Damon ein Geheimnis vor dir hat, aber dir nichts Genaueres sagen kann um dich zu schützen. Das hier ist ähnlich. Also Bella, frag nicht nach!"

„Was? Na Klasse. Tschüß, Billy.", genervt lege ich auf.

Noch so ein Ding.

Na super.

Jeder hier hat Geheimnisse vor mir. Und keiner will mir was sagen. Und ich hirnamputiertes Wesen habe allen Versprochen, nicht nachzuforschen. Wie dämlich kann ich eigentlich sein!

Frustriert rufe ich Damon an.

Sofort, als er abnimmt falle ich ihm ins Wort.

„Wieso kennt jeder dein Geheimnis, und ich nicht? Und wieso wollen mich alle vor irgendwelchen Sachen schützen, die ich nicht mal kenne? Was ist hier los!"

„Wow, Bella, stopp mal und von Anfang an. Letzte Frage gebe ich gern zurück: Was ist hier los?"

„Ich habe gerade mit Billy gesprochen. Kurzfassung: Irgendeine wahrscheinlich ausgedachte Krankheit geht in La Push um, Jake kann nicht mit mir reden, Angela und mir wird angeraten nicht nach La Push zu kommen und Sam verbietet es dir."

„SHIT"

„Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?"

„Bella, was genau hat Sam gesagt?"

„Billy meinte Sam lässt dir ausrichten, dass du sicherheitshalber in La Push nicht erwünscht bist und es mehrere wie ihn gibt. Ach, und scheinbar kennt Billy dein Geheimnis?"

„Ähm, Billy ist zumindest nahe dran – näher als du. Sam kennt es am Besten, allerdings weiß er nicht dass ich dein Bruder bin, das weiß nach wie vor nur Jacob. Und wenn ich alles richtig verstehe, solltest du dich in den nächsten Wochen wirklich etwas von La Push fern halten. Rede mit Sam – wenn du ihn denn ans Telefon bekommst. Er kann die Lage am Besten einschätzen. Ich werde ihn nachher mal anrufen."

„Toll, einfach toll! Oh, wie ich das alles hasse!"

Und damit beende ich dieses Gespräch. Nun gut, sie wollen mich aus La Push fernhalten. Bitte, soll's so sein! Wenn meine Freunde nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen! Dann suche ich mir halt neue – doch wie und wo, bitteschön?

Noch frustrierter als vor dem Gespräch mit Damon blicke ich zu meinem Schreibtisch.

Direkt auf den immer noch leeren Biohefter.

Und fange an vor Wut und Frust zu weinen.

Nein, das ist definitiv nicht mein Tag. Alles scheint sich gegen mich verschworen zu haben. Mr. Perfect-doch-ich-hasse-dich-Cullen, mein Dad und mein Bruder, selbst Jacob und die Gang. Ich fühle mich allein. Wirklich allein.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so in Selbstmitleid versunken auf meinem Bett sitze, als ich ein leises Klopfen an der Tür höre. Das klingt nicht nach Charlie.

„Ja?", schniefe ich neugierig.

Die Tür geht auf, und eine lächelnde Alice steht vor mir.

„Hi Bella. Hey, du siehst so aus, als ob du ne Schulter zum ausweinen brauchst. Was dagegen, wenn ich bleibe?"

Woher wusste sie das? Wieso ist sie hier? Egal, danach kann ich sie später fragen.

„Ja, klar. Setz dich doch."

Sie setzt sich zu mir, wickelt sich schnell eine Decke um die Schulter und eine um mich und zieht mich dann an sich. Ich denke, sie will nicht, dass ich merke wie kalt sie ist. Und ich werde bestimmt nicht verraten, dass ich das schon längst weiß und gewohnt bin.

Eine Weile lehne ich mich an sie, lasse meine Tränen laufen. Es fühlt sich gut an, vertraut.

Komisch, ich kenne dieses Mädchen noch nicht mal einen Tag, und doch vertraue ich ihr. Doch ich erinnere mich, dass es damals bei Angela sehr ähnlich war.

Nachdem ich mich etwas beruhigt habe, fängt sie vorsichtig an zu fragen.

„Was ist los Bella? Du bist richtig fertig, aber ein so tolles Mädchen wie du sollte eigentlich nur lachen."

Dankbar für diesen Kommentar heben sich meine Mundwinkel ein wenig, doch es reicht nicht für ein Lächeln.

„Es ist alles so verdammt kompliziert. Und ich weiß selbst nicht mal wieso, weil es mir keiner sagen will - um mich zu ‚schützen'."

„Willst du es erzählen?"

„Naja, ich weiß nicht. OK, ich versuche es."

Also erzähle ich ihr, was ich kann ohne mich oder meine Familie zu verraten. Ich erzähle einem Geheimnis meiner Familie, dass sie nichts sagen wollen. Von der Krankheit meiner Mutter, die hoffentlich bald überstanden ist.

Dass die Reaktionen ihres Bruders mich wirklich fertig machen.

Und dass meine Freunde in La Push mich sozusagen aussperren. Bei dem Gedanken fange ich wieder an zu schluchzen.

„Freunde in La Push? Hm, sind es alles Quileute?"

„Ja, wieso? Kennst du sie?"

„Wir haben bisher nur zwei getroffen, Quil Atterra senior und Sam Uley.", sie rümpft bei den Namen kurz die Nase, doch nur so kurz, dass ich es mir auch nur eingebildet haben kann. Wieso spielen meine Sinne mir heute stets einen Streich?

„Ja, Sam ist in meiner Gang, und Old Quil ist der Großvater eines meiner Kumpel, Quil. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt denken soll. Damon meinte, ich soll Sam anrufen, er würde mir sagen, wann ich sie wieder treffen kann."

„Damon?"

„Mein… Onkel, Onkel Damon, der Bruder meines Stiefvaters. Er trägt denselben Namen wie mein Bruder. Naja, egal." Mist, beinahe hätte ich einen Fehler gemacht.

Schweigend sieht sie mich an, irgendwie prüfend, dabei aber irgendwie in die Ferne sehend.

„Ich kenne ihn nicht gut, aber Sam scheint mir recht… vernünftig zu sein. Wieso wartest du nicht einfach ab?

Ich hab's! Was denkst du, wollen wir am Wochenende was zusammen unternehmen? Rosalie, meine Schwester, würde dich bestimmt auch gern kennen lernen." Sie scheint richtig aufzublühen bei der Idee.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Oh Alice, das ist alles einfach zu viel für mich!"

„Klar, ich verstehe. Denk einfach drüber nach, es sind ja noch ein paar Tage. Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, es ist bald Schlafenszeit.", damit steht sie auf, drückt mich noch einmal sanft und geht zur Tür.

„Ach, und Bella, Jazz sagte mir, du hast in Bio nichts mitgeschrieben. Ich habe dir meine Aufzeichnungen mitgebracht. Die Hausaufgaben habe ich schon dazu gelegt, dann brauchst du es dir nur schnell durchzulesen."

„Was wird dein Bruder dazu sagen, dass du anderen die Hausaufgaben machst? Und erst recht, dass ich es bin. Er hasst mich doch sowieso schon."

„Edward hasst dich nicht. Er ist ein Dickschädel, ok? Und das mit den Aufgaben - er muss es ja nicht wissen! Und wenn er sie einsammelt, kriegt er ein Donnerwetter zu hören. Aber psst - lass das nicht Lauren hören.", zwinkert sie mir zu und ist aus der Tür verschwunden.

Wow, was für ein Tag.

Doch Dank dem späten Besuch bin ich wirklich ruhiger. Sollte ich die Einladung annehmen?

Schnell lese ich mir die Bio-Mitschriften durch. Ja, es ist wirklich nicht schwer, die Aufgaben hätte ich ohne weiteres allein bewältigt. Wenn, ja wenn ich sie denn mitbekommen hätte.

Schnell lege ich alles in die Schultasche und mache mich im Bad bettfertig. Müde falle ich dann auf mein Bett. Hm, wann habe ich das Fenster geöffnet? Egal, ich bin zu müde, um noch mal aufzustehen um es zu schließen.

Erschöpft von der ganzen emotionalen Achterbahn des Tages schlafe ich ein.

Das Letzte, was ich sehe, als ich schon fast im Reich der Träume bin, sind liebevolle goldene Augen, ein perfektes, aus Marmor gemeißeltes Gesicht und zerwühlte bronzene Haare.

Edward.

**Jaja, der Edward. Erst nix von ihr wissen wollen, und dann stalken. Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir mehr über seinen Tag….**


	15. 14 Ein Entschluss

**Sorry, Entschuldigung, Pardonnez-moi! **

**Ich weiß, ihr wartet ungeduldig auf das neue Kapitel, nun, hier ist es! Ich weiß auch, es gab keinen Teaser per mail, und den wird es wohl auch so schnell nicht mehr geben – ich habe einfach keine Zeit!**

**Ich möchte mich nochmals für eure lieben Reviews bedanken, und besonders bei Dada, die meine Geschichte sogar auf ihrem Profil erwähnt! Ich bin echt geplättet, es werden immer mehr, die auf dem Profil von Lehrerward und Schülerella erzählen.**

**Und an alle meine stillen Leser: Danke, dass ihr dabei bleibt. 111 Favo- Einträge, darüber freue ich mich wirklich!**

**Doch jetzt gibt es erstmal das nächste Kapitel. Stalkerward lässt grüßen ;)**

Kapitel 14: Ein Entschluss

EPOV

Raus, nur raus, weg hier. Das ist alles, woran ich im Moment denken kann. Gott sei Dank war dies meine letzte Stunde für heute.

Das wird sich ändern, sobald der Direktor seinen Schülern die neuen Ideen vorstellt. Doch das wird erst nächste Woche passieren.

Was tue ich hier? Bella wirkte so verletzt, als ich gegangen bin. Habe ich es übertrieben? War ich zu abweisend? Ich will doch ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen. Sie ist so zart und unschuldig, ich will ihr nicht wehtun.

Oh Gott, was denke ich hier überhaupt? Ich muss sie von mir fernhalten, und wenn ich sie dafür kränken muss, dann soll es halt so sein.

Im Haus angekommen, merke ich kaum, wie meine Schritte mich zu meinem Klavier führen. Automatisch setze ich mich auf die Bank. Meine Finger gleiten vorsichtig über die Tasten.

Dieses Mädchen geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. So wunderschön, so natürlich. Alice Vision fällt mir ein, wie sie so freudestrahlend auf mich zu rennt.

Kann es sein? Soll es einen Weg für uns geben?

Aber wie? Sie ist meine Sängerin! Ich hätte sie in den letzten 24 Stunden drei Mal fast getötet!

Jasper hat Recht, die Ausweglosigkeit gut getroffen. Sie ist noch nicht einmal 18 Jahre alt, meine Sängerin, meine Schülerin. Und ein Mensch.

Nein, ich kann nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Es wäre ihr Tod. ICH bin ihr Tod. Doch ich werde alles tun, um sie davor zu schützen. Auch wenn ich sie und mich dadurch verletze.

Bella Swan… ja, der Name passt zu ihr. Sie ist ein schöner Schwan, sticht hervor zwischen all den langweiligen Enten und Gänsen an der Schule.

Dieses makellose Gesicht, die weiche Haut, die zarte rote Tönung ihrer Wangen, wenn sie verlegen ist. Diese braunen Augen, in denen ich versinken könnte. Ihre etwas tollpatschige Art, die mich heute sooft zum Schmunzeln brachte. Die Art, wie ihr Herzschlag sich erhöht, wenn sie mich lächeln sieht.

Ja, mir ist meine Wirkung auf Bella durchaus bewusst, sie reagiert nicht anders als die meisten Menschen. Doch bei ihr freue ich mich über ihren erhöhten Herzschlag, über die Röte, das verlegene Lächeln.

Wäre da nur nicht ihr verlockendes Blut. Oh, wie sehr ich den Durst noch immer in meiner Kehle fühle, das Verlangen nach ihrem Blut ist überwältigend. Was wäre es für ein einmaliges Erlebnis, diesen Duft endlich schmecken zu können. Ich würde es schnell tun, sie erst schnell töten damit sie keine Schmerzen hat, dann würde ich ihren Lebenssaft in vollen Zügen genießen. Jeden einzelnen Tropfen.

NEIN! Was denke ich da schon wieder!

Dieses wundervolle Wesen aus dem Leben reißen, nur für solch ein kurzfristiges Vergnügen. Ja, ich bin wahrlich ein Monster.

Was für eine wundervolle, herzzerreißende Melodie er spielt, reißen mich Esmes Gedanken aus meinen Tagträumen. Kurz darauf steht sie neben mir, legt in einer mütterlichen Geste zärtlich ihre Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Danke Esme. Ich habe selbst gar nicht gemerkt, was ich da gespielt habe. Passt wohl einfach zu meinen Gedanken."

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Einen Moment schweige ich, wäge das Für und Wider ab. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ganz gut, ihr alles zu erzählen.

„Ich denke, spätestens, wenn Alice und Jasper da sind werdet ihr es eh alle erfahren. Hm, aber du hast recht, ich würde wirklich gern vorher mit dir reden, bevor die Vorwürfe auf mich einprasseln."

„Klingt nach einem aufregenden Tag?"

„Ja, so kann man es auch sagen. OK, am besten ich fange vorn an. Weißt du von der Vision, die Alice von mir hatte?"

„Hm, ich weiß nicht was sie sah, sie wollte es Rose und mir nicht sagen. Aber sie bestand darauf, dass du eine eigene Küche und ein Bett bekommst. Die Ausrede mit den Besuchern habe ich ihr keine Sekunde abgekauft. Doch du kennst ja Alice, sie bekommt, was sie will."

Nachdenklich sieht sie mich an, in ihrem Kopf wirbeln Gedanken über Menschen herum, eine Freundin? Eventuell eine der Lehrerinnen an der Schule an meiner Seite?

„Schön wäre es, wenn sie eine Kollegin wäre. Nein, es ist schlimmer.

Ja Esme, ich habe mich verliebt. Alice und Jasper denken, sie ist meine Seelenverwandte, doch das kann nicht sein. Sie ist ein Mensch. Eine knapp 18jährige Schülerin. Und wäre dass nicht schon katastrophal genug, nein, SIE ist meine Sängerin, und es war heute zwei Mal verdammt knapp."

„Oh Edward, das tut mir so leid für dich.", seufzt sie und zieht mich in tröstend in ihre Arme.

Sie hat meine gesamte Misere erkannt, und ihren Gedanken entnehme ich, dass sie meine Entscheidung kennt.

„Ich kann sie nicht sterben lassen, Esme. Sie ist solch ein Engel, ein Diamant. Ich bin nicht gut für sie. Die größte Gefahr überhaupt. Oh, wenn du sie gesehen hättest, wie sie vor Angst gezittert hat. Wie kann ich ihr das nur antun?"

Ich lasse mich gehen, schluchze in ihren Armen meine Sorgen, meine Hoffnungslosigkeit heraus. Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass meine Geschwister mich so sehen. Nur Carlisle kennt diese Geheimnisse zwischen Esme und mir. Doch sie ist wie meine menschliche Mutter Elisabeth, die mich viel zu früh verlassen musste.

Esme POV

Verwirrt höre ich Edwards Volvo vor dem Haus parken, nicht in der Garage. Er scheint wirklich neben sich zu stehen, dass er sein kostbares Auto nicht erst ins Trockene bringt.

Schwer – zumindest für einen Vampir - und selbst für Menschen langsam, steigt er die Treppen zu seinen Zimmern hinauf. Nach einer Weile höre ich eine wunderschöne, aber traurige Melodie durchs Haus schweben. Edward komponiert. Ich liebe es, wenn meine Kinder ihren menschlichen Hobbies frönen.

Ob es Edward mit seinem Klavier ist, Jasper mit der Gitarre oder zusammen mit Emmett bei den Videospielen. Rosalies Autowahn oder Alices Kleidertick. Ich liebe meine Kinder, als wären sie schon immer ein Teil von meinem Leben, nicht erst seit meiner Verwandlung oder ihrem Auftauchen.

Und somit merke ich, dass Edward etwas bedrückt. Mein starker, ältester Sohn ist immer so selbst beherrscht, überlegt. Doch Carlisle und ich kennen auch seine andere Seite, den verletzten jungen Mann, der nach seiner Verwandlung so verletzt war und überfordert von seiner Gabe war. Ja, Carlisle erzählte mir, wie oft der 24jährige wie ein kleines Kind tränenlos nach seiner menschlichen Mutter weinte. Nachdem ich in das Vampirleben der Zwei trat, tat ich mein Bestes ihm diese Mutter zu ersetzen.

Die Bindung zwischen uns ist mit den Jahren gewachsen, und ich bin stolz auf seine Stärken, aber kenne auch seine Schwächen. Nachdem er uns damals aus Trotz verließ und reuevoll, von Selbsthass zerfressen heimkehrte, war seine größte Angst jemals wieder einen Menschen zu töten. Sein Ekel vor sich selbst hat ihn in kürzester Zeit so weit gebracht, dass er menschlichem Blut gegenüber fasst so beherrscht ist, wie Carlisle. In wenigen Jahrzehnten könnte er endlich sein Ziel verwirklichen und seine Verbrechen an den Menschen sühnen, in dem er ihnen als Arzt hilft.

Alles, was ihm dann noch für eine glückliche Existenz fehlt, wäre seine Seelenverwandte. Uns allen ist klar, dass er sich oft genug wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlte.

Der Musik lauschend, gehe ich zu ihm hoch. Ich habe dass Gefühl, als ob er mich bräuchte.

Nachdem er mir sein Leid erzählt, fühle ich mit ihm. Verzweifelt gehe ich alle möglichen Szenarien durch, wie man ihm helfen könnte. Doch die einzige vorstellbare Lösung kommt weder für mich, noch für ihn oder Carlisle in Frage. Das Mädchen bleibt ein Mensch, wir werden sie nicht in einen Vampir verwandeln. Nach einer Weile löst er sich aus meinem Arm. Verwirrt sehe ich ihn an, spüre ich doch, dass er den Halt noch immer braucht.

„Alice und Jasper kommen. Sie haben Emmett, Rosalie und Carlisle angerufen, also wird das Familiengericht wohl gleich tagen.", ein kleiner Versuch zu scherzen, doch das schmale Lächeln verschwindet gleich wieder.

„Ich halte zu dir, keine Sorge!", vergewissere ich ihm. Er kennt meine Gedanken, ich muss es ihm nicht extra sagen, doch so ist es für mich noch verbindlicher.

Schon höre ich drei Autos ihren Weg in die Garage finden.

Gleichzeitig kommen wir alle im Esszimmer an, ich setzte mich an Edwards Seite und sehe Alice herausfordernd an. Carlisle versteht diese Geste, setzt sich gleich auf Edwards andere Seite, als wolle er unseren Sohn vor dem nahenden Gewitter seiner Geschwister, in Form einer wütenden Alice, schützen.

Und es geht auch sofort los.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du Nichtsnutz von einem Mann? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie verzweifelt Bella nach Bio war? Jasper und ich hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, sie in Sport vor den Bällen zu schützen, sie hat es nicht mal bemerkt! Wie kannst du ihr das antun! Und deine Entscheidung ist so was von blöd, bescheuert und überflüssig! Nichts änderst du damit, gar nichts. Du tust euch beiden nur unglaublich weh!", schreit sie förmlich auf ihn ein. Doch irgendwie sehe ich neben all der Wut auch Verzweiflung. Wieso? Was hat Alice gesehen, dass es sie so mitnimmt?

„Stopp mal Alice, langsam. Wer ist Bella?", stoppt Carlisle sie.

„Seine Seelenverwandte."

„Seine Sängerin."

„Eine Schülerin."

Die Antworten kommen von Alice, Jasper und Edward zeitgleich.

Einen Moment herrscht Schweigen im Raum. Emmett fängt sich als erster – und fängt schallend an zu lachen.

„Der ist gut! Echt Leute, wie lange habt ihr gebraucht um das einzustudieren? Ich meine, das ist doch ein Scherz! Obwohl, gönnen würde ich dir ja schon, endlich jemanden an deiner Seite zu haben. Aber eine Schülerin? Ts ts ts, so was gehört sich doch nicht, Herr Lehrer! Hast wohl wieder einmal heimlich Schulmädchenreport Teil eins bis fünfunddreißig geguckt, was?"

„Emmett, es ist kein Scherz. Und komisch finde ich es ganz und gar nicht. Ich hätte sie heute zweimal fast getötet. Zähle noch das erste Treffen auf der Straße dazu, so sind wir schon bei dreimal. Wie lange soll das denn noch gut gehen?", antwortet mein sichtlich geschaffter Sohn. Langsam scheint auch Emmett den Ernst der Lage zu verstehen, sein Lachen ist aus seinem Gesicht gefegt und er starrt Edward mit ungläubigem Blick an.

Inzwischen haben sich auch Carlisle und Rosalie wieder gefangen. Doch zu Wort kommen sie nicht.

„Edward, du wirst doch schon besser, ich meine, sie hat die gesamte Stunde in deiner Klasse gesessen, und nichts ist passiert." Versucht Alice auf ihn einzuwirken.

„Das nennst du nichts? Anfangs hätte ich sie fast angefallen, und dann habe ich sie emotional verletzt. Nee, Alice, _‚nichts'_ sieht für mich definitiv anders aus." Edward verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du musstest sie doch nicht so sehr kränken. Ich meine, was soll das denn bringen? Klar, du willst sie von dir fern halten, kann ich verstehen. Doch ehrlich, Edward, so wie du dich benommen hast, das war echt das Allerletzte. Bella ist ein intelligentes Mädchen, sie wird sich sowieso nicht auf eine Geschichte mit einem Lehrer einlassen. Damit wäre das Thema doch gegessen. Du musst nicht so gemein sein.", fällt Jasper in die Standpauke ein. Hm, hat er eventuell Recht?

„Was bedeutet hier gemein sein? Was hast du gesagt, Edward?", mischt sich jetzt Carlisle ein.

„Es ist nicht das _was_, sondern eher _wie_ er es gesagt hat. Sie sitzt neben mir, und hat per Zettel fragen gestellt – über unseren Überlehrer. Scheinbar hat Mr. Bio hier sich angegriffen gefühlt und uns aufgefordert dem Unterricht zu folgen. An sich keine große Sache, aber der Tonfall und der Blick – sag mal reichen dir unsere Schnelligkeit und Stärke sowie unsere Zähne nicht? Willst du jetzt noch das Töten mit Blicken perfektionieren? Bei Bella hat es jedenfalls fast geklappt. Noch so ein Blick und sie bekommt einen Herzinfarkt."

Von Jaspers Worten sichtlich getroffen sieht Edward nach unten. Seinen Kopf hat er in die Hände gestützt, die Schultern sind eingefallen. Verzweiflung spricht aus seiner gesamten Haltung.

„Schluss jetzt!" Langsam reicht es mir.

„Würdet ihr bitte aufhören, auf Edward herum zu hacken? Er hat das gemacht, was er in der Situation am sichersten fand. Ich meine, wir sollten stolz auf ihn sein, dass er sie nicht getötet hat und ihm nicht irgendwelche Vorhaltungen machen." Edward hebt kurz seinen Kopf und schaut mich dankbar an, Carlisle klopft ihm bestätigend auf die Schulter. Auch Rose scheint unserer Meinung zu sein.

„Ich stimme Esme zu. Ich finde es auch nicht toll, dass er sie mit seinen Worten verletzt hat. Doch das wird sie überleben. Wenn er seinem Durst nachgegeben hätte, wäre sie nun schon tot. Und wer von uns allen…", einem nach den anderen sieht sie an, „mal abgesehen von Carlisle, hätte es geschafft seiner Sängerin zu widerstehen? Ganze drei Mal? Und sie auch noch während des Unterrichtes wortwörtlich vor der Nase zu haben? Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass das Mädchen, wenn es einer von uns gewesen wäre, keine Chance gehabt hätte. Daher hat Edward alles Recht der Welt, seinen Weg zu wählen. Es ist seine Existenz. Und so wie er aussieht, will er Bella nicht an seiner Seite." Sie blickt aufmunternd zu Edward. „Ich stehe jedenfalls hinter seiner Entscheidung."

„Rose, du verstehst das nicht! Er macht sie unglücklich, alle beide werden leiden.", jetzt ist sämtliche Wut aus Alice verschwunden, nur noch blanke Verzweiflung spricht aus ihr. Kurz sieht Edward sie schmerzerfüllt an, sein geflüstertes „Ich kann nicht! Verzeih mir." ist kaum zu verstehen.

„Alice, sie ist ein Mensch. Ich denke nicht, dass sie nach so kurzer Zeit schon etwas für Edward empfinden kann. Und selbst wenn, so wird sie es schnell wieder vergessen, wenn er sie auf Distanz hält. Es ist besser, ihre Schwärmerei schon früh zu stoppen, bevor sie sich ernsthaft verliebt.", fällt Carlisle ein. „Und Edward – er hat sich bereits entschieden.", traurig schaut mein geliebter Mann zu Edward, weiß er doch welch schwere Entscheidung es war, ohne die Seelenverwandte existieren zu wollen.

„Dazu ist es zu spät.", wirft Jasper ein.

„Nein, Jasper, dass kann nicht sein. Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sie sich vor mir fürchtete? Für sie bin ich ein Monster. Und das sollte auch so sein."

„Ja, ich habe ihre Angst gesehen, ich habe sie sogar gespürt. Aber auch, wie sehr ihr dein Lächeln gefallen hat. Was für ein Durcheinander in ihr herrschte, als sie dich zu ersten Mal auf dem Flur gesehen hat. Glaube mir Edward, diese Gefühle sind stärker als ihre Angst. Und fang nicht an zu widersprechen. ICH bin der Empath. DU kannst nicht mal ihre Gedanken lesen. Also hör auf dich so zu zieren."

„DU KANNST IHRE GEDANKEN NICHT LESEN?", kommt es von mir, Carlisle, Emmett und Rose gleichzeitig. Na, das ist ja mal ne Information.

„Heißt das dann, sie denkt nicht?", kommt es von Emmett. „Aber eigentlich steht Ed doch nicht auf Blondinen, oder?" Rose gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Halt' einfach die Klappe, Emmett!"

Eine ganze Weile diskutieren wir noch hin und her, aber eine zufrieden stellende Lösung finden wir nicht. Edward wehrt sich mit aller Macht dagegen, dass sie seine Seelenverwandte ist, will dieses unschuldige Mädchen nicht dazu verdammen, an seiner Seite leben zu müssen. So sehr die Familie es sich wünscht ihn glücklich zu sehen, er ist sturer als ein Maulesel.

Doch vor dem Glück der beiden steht unsere und vor allem ihre Sicherheit. Sie darf nicht erfahren, was wir sind, und oberste Priorität ist, dass sie überlebt.

Also bekommt Edward seinen Willen, er wird sie nicht an sich heranlassen.

Nachdem wir den Familienrat aufheben, herrscht eine leicht bedrückte Stimmung, und so zieht sich jeder in sein eigenes Reich zurück.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Edward Jasper beim Hochgehen kurz umarmt. Wenigstens sie scheinen sich ausgesöhnt zu haben.

EPOV

Ich schotte mich ab, versuche die Gedanken meiner Familie nicht zu hören. Ja, sie haben Recht, Bella ist meine Seelenverwandte, meine zweite Hälfte. Doch das werde ich nicht zugeben. Nein, ich will ihr dieses Leid ersparen. Selbst wenn ich meinen Durst besiegen könnte, so könnte ich nie so mit ihr zusammen sein, wie sie es verdient. Es wäre kein Leben für einen Menschen. Und nichts wird mich dazu bringen, diesen Engel in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Kurz ist diese Idee in Esmes Gedanken aufgetaucht, doch auch sie hat erkannt dass es keine Lösung ist.

In den Visionen von Alice sah ich, wie verzweifelt Bella sein würde. Doch das werde ich verhindern. Ich werde alles tun, damit sie sich nicht in mich verliebt. Es reicht, wenn ich den Rest meiner Existenz leiden werde, doch ich werde es ertragen, wenn sie glücklich ist.

Jasper wird sich um Bella kümmern, wenn ich sie zu sehr verletzten sollte, das hat er mir versprochen. Carlisle hatte es treffend formuliert. Sie ist ein Mensch, sie wird es vergessen.

Die traurigen Gedanken meiner Familie prasseln auf mich ein, ich halte es nicht länger aus und fliehe aus dem Haus. Den gesamten Nachmittag renne ich durch die Gegend, versuche mir zu überlegen, wie es weiter gehen soll.

Als erstes muss ich es schaffen, ihren Geruch zu ertragen ohne sie angreifen zu wollen. Ja, das ist ein guter Plan. Danach sehe ich weiter.

Auf einmal steigt mir der Geruch von Alice in die Nase. Was tut sie hier, so weit weg vom Haus, mitten in der Siedlung? Neugierig folge ich ihrem Duft, als mich schlagartig ein anderer, mittlerweile sehr bekannter Geruch wie ein Schlag in den Magen trifft.

Bella.

Einen Moment folge ich noch Alice, dann sehe ich Bellas Truck in einer Auffahrt stehen. Was macht sie bei Bella?

Edward, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Sieh zu das du hier weg kommst, bevor sie dich sieht! schreit Alice mich in Gedanken an.

Sehen? Kurz blicke ich mich um. Ups, ich stehe genau unter einem erleuchteten Fenster, in dem ich Alice stehen sehe. Also ist sie wirklich bei Bella. Schnell verstecke ich mich im angrenzenden Wald, gehe aber nicht weg. Im Haus höre ich die Gedanken einer weiteren Person, scheinbar Bellas Vater.

Seine Gedanken sind klar für mich zu hören, nichts deutet auf die stillen Gedanken seiner Tochter hin. Er macht sich Sorgen, scheinbar wirkte Bella recht verstört. Auch merke ich, wie sehr er seine Tochter liebt. Doch neben Bella driften seine Gedanken immer öfter zu einer Renée, die scheinbar krank ist. Scheinbar Bellas Mutter. Seine Ex-Frau scheint ihm noch sehr viel zu bedeuten. Aber sie ist wohl glücklich mit ihrem neuen Mann.

Ich höre dem Ende von dem Gespräch in Bellas Zimmer zu, auch die Drohung, die Alice direkt an mich richtet. Natürlich weiß sie, dass ich zuhöre. Und nachdem, was ich mitbekommen habe, wäre ich wirklich ein Arschloch, wenn ich morgen gleich die Aufgaben einsammeln würde. Ich bin dankbar, dass meine Geschwister ihr helfen.

Hauptsache sie sagen ihr nicht das gesamte Jahr über alles vor. Da Bella die einzige ist, deren Gedanken ich nicht lesen kann, ist sie auch die einzige Schülerin, bei der ich definitiv zur Beurteilung ihrer Leistungen auf Tests und Mitarbeit angewiesen bin.

„Na, du Träumer? Hast du genug gehört?", höre ich auf einmal neben mir. Wann ist Alice aus dem Haus gekommen?

„Danke dass du sie besucht hast. Ich will ihr echt nicht das Schuljahr versauen."

„Na, du bist aber auf dem besten Weg dahin. Doch mal abgesehen davon. Ich glaube, ihre Freunde, zumindest einige davon, sind dabei sich in Wölfe zu verwandeln. Soviel zu sie aus der Gefahr raushalten."

„Weiß sie es?"

„Nein, sie wollen ihr nichts sagen, auch ihre Mutter und Stiefvater haben wohl Geheimnisse, doch ich glaube nicht, das es so schlimm für sie sein kann, wie das was in La Push geschieht. Sie soll erstmal nicht dahin, wurde ihr gesagt. Toll findet sie es wirklich nicht, doch ich denke, sie wird sich daran halten. Zumindest sehe ich sie die ganze Zeit, und wenn sie in der Nähe der Wölfe wäre, müsste sie doch verschwinden, oder? Aber es nimmt sie ziemlich mit. Scheinbar ist ihr bester Freund einer von ihnen und will nicht mal mit ihr reden. Sam Uley gehört wohl zu der Gruppe. Er ist vernünftig, daher habe ich ihr auch nochmal gesagt auf ihn zu hören."

„Na klasse. Das Mädchen zieht Gefahr ja förmlich an. Befreundet mit Wölfen, Sängerin von einem Vampir. Schlimmer geht es nun wirklich nicht, oder?"

„Hm, ich weiß nicht, ihre Zukunft ist zurzeit total verwirrend, wie im Nebel versunken. Da scheint noch mehr zu sein, doch was kann ich nicht sehen. Ich habe beschlossen, sie mit Rose zum Shoppen einzuladen. Wenn sie ihre alten Freunde nicht sehen kann, dann braucht sie halt neue!"

„Du willst Wölfe gegen Vampire austauschen? Sehr clever, Alice. Aber ich denke, ich kann dich eh nicht umstimmen, oder?"

„Nein."

„OK. Aber bring sie bitte nicht mit nach Hause. Oder warne mich wenigstens vor, damit ich ihr aus dem Weg gehen kann."

„Solange du es willst. Sag mal, was machst du hier überhaupt?"

„Weißt du das denn nicht?"

„Hm, ich denke, dass du nicht das tun wirst, weshalb du hergekommen bist. Pass auf euch auf.

Tschüss, wir sehen uns morgen früh. Und vergiss nicht noch zu jagen, bevor du zur Schule fährst, deine Augen sind schon wieder dunkler."

Und damit verschließt sie ihre Gedanken und ist weg. Was meinte sie, ich werde nicht das tun, wieso ich hier bin? Und wieso bin ich hier?

Ach ja, ich wollte mich an ihren Geruch gewöhnen. Vorsichtig gehe ich zu ihrem Auto, öffne die Tür und setze mich hinein. Jemand sollte ihr mal sagen, Autos kann man auch abschließen. Obwohl, wer klaut schon so eine rostige Schrottlaube, erst recht wenn sie der Tochter vom Chief gehört?

Ihr Duft umhüllt mich, das Brennen in meiner Kehle wird immer stärker. Ich weiß, dass sie dort oben ist, es wäre kein Problem sie dort anzugreifen.

Doch der Gedanke ihr Blut zu trinken stößt mich immer mehr ab. Ja, es ist sehr schwer dem Brennen zu widerstehen, aber der Gedanke dass es sie dann nicht mehr geben würde, einfach so ausgelöscht, ist zu schwer zu ertragen.

Ich bemerke, wie in ihrem Zimmer das Licht ausgeht und eine andere Tür klappt, anschließend höre ich Wasser laufen. Sie ist wohl im Bad.

Schnell, mir nicht einmal wirklich der Entscheidung bewusst, springe ich zu ihrem Fenster und halte mich am Fensterbrett fest. Das Fenster zu öffnen und hinein zu klettern ist im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erledigt.

Sofort umhüllt mich ihr Geruch, noch tausendmal stärker als in ihrem Auto. Ich erstarre, muss mich mit der Wucht, dem intensiven Brennen in meiner Kehle arrangieren. Gift strömt in meinen Mund.

Hier stehe ich also, inmitten ihres Reiches. Im Zimmer des Mädchens, von dem ich mich doch so unbedingt fernhalten wollte. Nicht mal einen halben Tag habe ich es geschafft.

Noch während ich mich etwas an ihren Duft gewöhne und versuche das Brennen, welches unbedingt gestillt werden will, zu ignorieren, sehe ich mich um. Doch bevor ich alle Eindrücke in mich aufnehme, höre ich wie die Badtür erneut klappt.

Welche Frau bitteschön ist so schnell im Bad fertig?

‚Vollidiot, steh nicht so doof rum sondern versteck dich!', ruft mir irgendein Teil meines Gehirns zu. Oh, gute Idee. Kurz bevor ihre Tür aufgeht, verschwinde ich in der dunklen Ecke neben dem Schreibtisch. Gleich danach geht das Licht an.

Das war knapp. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich als Vampir in der Zeit eigentlich etliche Male rein- und rausklettern gekonnt hätte.

Ihre müden, schwachen menschlichen Augen entdecken mich nicht, zu gut tauche ich im Schatten unter. Der perfekte Jäger. Doch ich will sie nicht Jagen, nein, sie ist nicht meine Beute. Fasziniert beobachte ich sie, wie sie dort steht, ihre dunkelbraunen Haare geöffnet, sanft über ihre Schultern gleitend. Man kann den kleinen Knick sehen, wo sie den ganzen Tag vom Zopfgummi zusammengehalten wurden. Sie trägt ein langes Sleepshirt, unter dem ich kurze, nein knappe Shorts erkennen kann. Wow, diese Beine sind einfach sexy.

Verwirrt bemerke ich, wie sie verwundert die Augen runzelt und dann einfach mit der Schulter zuckt. Was war das? Oh Fuck, ich habe das Fenster offen gelassen!

Doch Bella legt sich in ihr Bett und schließt ihre Augen. Unruhig wälzt sie sich von einer Seite zur anderen, doch schnell bemerke ich, wie ihre Atmung ruhiger wird. Fasziniert von ihr, förmlich angezogen, gehe ich zu ihrem Bett. Der Geruch ihres Blutes wird immer anziehender, und ich merke wie es immer schwerer wird dem Monster in mir zu widerstehen. Ich sollte gehen.

Plötzlich wird meine Aufmerksamkeit zum Fenster gelenkt. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte eine Bewegung am Waldrand und ich vergewissere mich, dass ich richtig liege. Ja, wie gerufen steht es da. Ohne groß zu überlegen springe ich aus dem Fenster und renne mit meiner Höchstgeschwindigkeit die paar Meter. Doch ganz will ich mich meinen Instinkten nicht hingeben, denn dann wäre Bella sofort tot. Aber auch so bietet das Reh keinerlei Herausforderung. Als es mich wittert, versucht es kurz vor mir in den Wald zu fliehen, doch schon nach einem kurzen Sprint erreiche ich es. Ich habe keine Lust zu spielen, will nur meinen Durst löschen. Noch ehe es realisieren kann, dass es gefangen ist, ist es auch schon tot. Meine Zähne haben sich in den Hals gebohrt, hastig trinke ich das Blut des Tieres bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Es schmeckt erbärmlich, verglichen mit der Versuchung dort oben. Doch es reicht um für eine Weile Bellas Versuchung widerstehen zu können. Schnell bringe ich den Kadaver außer Sichtweite, ich werde mich später darum kümmern, doch jetzt habe ich wichtigeres vor. Nun, das eben nenne ich dann mal Fast Food auf vampirisch. Oder eher Fast Blood? Schmunzelnd denke ich an Emmett. Das wäre jetzt sein Aufhänger. Er würde mich sicherlich tagelang damit aufziehen, falls er das jemals herausfindet. Doch schnell bin ich mit meinen Gedanken wieder bei meiner Bella.

Genauso schnell, wie ich ihr Zimmer verließ, bin ich nun wieder neben ihrem Bett. Ich habe für die ganze Aktion nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Minuten benötigt. Jetzt lasse ich mich auf meine Knie sinken und betrachte ihr Gesicht. Die Augen sind gerötet, die Haut ihres schönen Gesichtes ist etwas aufgequollen. Man sieht, dass sie viel geweint hat. Doch selbst so verheult ist sie einfach wunderschön.

Der Stich in meinem Herzen, weil mir bewusst ist dass ich ein Grund für ihre Tränen bin, ist fast noch größer als der Durst, der sich bereits wieder meldet.

Ich wähne sie schon lange im Reich der Träume, als sie auf einmal ihre Augen öffnet. Dieses Braun! Ich bin wieder gefangen in ihren Seen. Und nun kann ich es nicht länger vor mir verleugnen, so unlogisch es auch sein mag. Ich kenne sie erst einen knappen Tag. Und doch ist es wahr.

Ich liebe sie.

Und was ich höre, als sie wieder ihre Augen schließt, ist das Schönste was ich je gehört habe.

Seufzend verlässt ein Wort ihren Mund.

„Edward"

Mein Name klang noch nie so wunderschön wie in diesem Moment von ihren Lippen. Doch es bestätigt mich noch mehr darin, sie von mir fern zu halten.

Auch wenn ich es selbst nicht kann, wenn ich sie heimlich besuchen werde, nur um noch einmal meinen Namen aus ihren Mund zu hören, sie darf sich nicht wirklich in mich verlieben. Es würde ihr das Herz brechen, wenn sie erfährt was für ein Monster ich bin.

**Sooo, kann der Typ mal endlich aufhören zu denken? Da kommt doch echt nur Bockmist bei rum, oder?**

**Menno! Jetzt ist Bella wieder dran, mal sehen ob sie vernünftiger ist. *grummel***

**Das nächste Kapitel ist noch nicht einmal fertig geschrieben, und die liebe Andrea versucht mich mit tollen Ideen aus meinem KreaTief herauszuholen.**

**Nehmt dazu noch nen Wochenendseminar und Überstunden… Kurz, ich bezweifle, dass ich das nächste Kap zum nächsten Wochenende fertig bekomme, aber ich gebe es euch, sobald es geht. Ich hoffe ihr könnt das verstehen.**

**Über jegliche Art von Feedback freue ich mich, und falls jemand Edward in seinen perfekten Arsch treten will - nur zu! Aber brecht euch nicht den Fuß ;)**


	16. 15 Freund oder Feind?

**So, es ist Vollbracht.**

**Und erneut danke ich meiner liebsten Andrea. Und ihr solltet auch vor ihr auf die Knie fallen, denn ohne ihre tollen Ideen, die mich aus meinem Schreibtief beförderten, wäre dieses Kapitel nur halb so schön. Und hätte sie nicht innerhalb von einem Abend (ich glaube es waren ca. 3 Stunden oder noch weniger) alles korrigiert und einige wirklich gute Sätze eingebracht, wäre es immer noch nicht fertig.**

**Vielen Dank auch an meine Reviewer, ihr habt auch dazu beigetragen dass ihr das Kapitel heute schon lesen könnt, eure lieben Kommentare haben mich wirklich angespornt so schnell es geht weiter zu schreiben.**

**So, genug gesülzt…**

**Here weg go!**

Kapitel 15: Freund oder Feind?

Bella POV

Mist, ich bin so was von spät dran. Sogar Angela steht nicht mehr auf dem Parkplatz, sie ist schon zum Unterricht gegangen. Doch es war so ein schöner Morgen, ich konnte meine Gitarre einfach nicht aus der Hand legen. Auf einmal sehe ich jemanden, der in dieselbe Richtung hastet wie ich.

„Jasper? Wo musst du hin?", rufe ich ihm über den Platz entgegen.

„Hi Bella. Geschichte.", antwortet er mir und bleibt stehen. Bei ihm angekommen setzte ich das Gespräch fort.

„Sag mal, warst du gestern auch schon in meinem Kurs?"

„Theoretisch ja, praktisch nein. Gestern war ich etwas spät dran, hab die erste Stunde verpasst. Kein toller Einstand, was? Gleich in der allerersten Stunde zu spät zu kommen?"

„Nee, vor allem nicht bei Mr. Jefferson. Aber du wirst ihn schon noch kennen lernen." Mittlerweile sind wir am Raum angekommen, und ich sehe Angela ungeduldig auf die Uhr und zur Tür sehen. Scheinbar wartet sie auf mich.

„Entschuldige mich, Jasper, da ist Angela. Ach und Jasper? Danke für deine Hilfe gestern Abend."

„Gern geschehen."

Mit offenem Mund starrt Angela mich an.

„Sag mal, hast du da gerade mit Jasper Hale geredet? Wow, der Kerl ist so heiß! Echt Bella, ich wusste nicht, dass du dich so gut mit ihm verstehst?"

„Halt mal die Luft an, Ang. Wir kennen uns seit einem Tag, mehr nicht. Und ja, er ist nett. Alice hat mir gestern Abend noch was von Bio vorbeigebracht. Ich hatte, ähm, nicht alles im Unterricht mitbekommen, Jasper hat das bemerkt und dann Alice vorbei geschickt."

„Halt mal, langsam. Also, unser Bio- Ass Bella hat nicht alles in Bio mitbekommen? Hä? Hängt das irgendwie mit deiner Verwirrung gestern in Sport zusammen? Oder mit einem gewissen extrem gut aussehenden neuen Biologielehrer?", fragt sie grinsend nach.

„Ich war doch nicht verwirrt. Ok, eventuell ein kleines bisschen?", versuche ich vom zweiten Teil der Frage abzulenken.

„Bella, ehrlich. Wenn Alice und Jasper nicht wie irre um dich rum gewirbelt wären, dann hättest du heute mehr blaue Flecke von den Basketbällen, als du zählen kannst."

Was? Irritiert sehe ich zu Jasper, der einige Reihen hinter mir und Ang sitzt. Er lächelt mich zögernd an.

OK Bella, lass dir jetzt bloß nicht anmerken, dass du weißt er kann alles hören. Oh mein Gott! Sie haben mir geholfen. Hoffentlich haben sie sich nicht meinetwegen verraten?

„Ähm, Ang, denkst du es haben noch mehr mitbekommen?"

„Nee. Nicht wirklich. Hm, ein wenig haben ihre Bewegungen mich an Damon erinnert, genau so fließend und elegant, einfach schön anzuschauen. Dadurch habe ich es bestimmt erst bemerkt. Ich bezweifle dass es irgendwem auffallen würde, außer den Wölfen. Apropos, hast du mit Damon und Jake geredet? Wegen dem Wochenende, meine ich?"

„Wochenende fällt aus.", antworte ich ihr, immer noch sauer auf die nichts sagenden Aussage von Billy, Jake und Damon. Wie ich diese Bemerkung hasse.

‚_Es ist alles zu deinem Schutz. Vertraue uns.' _

Bla, Bla, Bla.

Nun, das kann ich Angela ja wohl kaum sagen.

„Sorry Süße, ich wollte dich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Ich hatte gestern ziemlich anstrengende Gespräche mit meiner Familie und Jacob und Billy. Kurz: Irgendeine Krankheit geht in La Push um, und vorerst dürfen wir dort nicht hin. Ausdrücklicher Wunsch von Billy und Sam."

„Was? Das ist echt eigenartig. Sind Rachel und Becca denn zu Hause? Nicht dass sie auch krank werden. Und weiß Dr. Cullen Bescheid? Ich meine, er ist doch so ein toller Arzt, eventuell kann er die Krankenschwestern im Reservat unterstützen?"

„Keine Ahnung, und ehrlich gesagt will ich es nicht wissen. Ich fühle mich einfach nur von allen verarscht. Und ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich Damon sehen will, so wie wir uns gestern gestritten haben."

„Meinst du jetzt deinen Bruder oder deinen Onkel?"

„Beide." Verwirrt sieht Angela mich an, doch zu meinem Glück fängt der Unterricht an.

Mr. Jefferson lässt noch eine blöde Bemerkung in Jaspers Richtung, doch im Laufe der Stunde überzeugt dieser ihn, dass er trotz der verpassten Stunde einer seiner besten Schüler sein wird. Somit ist alles vergessen und vergeben.

Ob ich das in Bio auch hinbekomme? Was, wenn ich IHN wieder sehe?

_Verträumt denke ich an die letzte Nacht. Fast könnte man denken, der Traum wäre real. Aber dann hätte ER ja an meinem Bett sitzen müssen. Träum' weiter, Bella. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich selten so gut geschlafen habe wie in der letzten Nacht. Ich kann mich an keinen Traum erinnern, nur an dieses wunderschöne Gesicht beim Einschlafen. Und heute Morgen bin ich mit einer wunderschönen Melodie im Kopf aufgewacht. Immer wieder hörte ich dieses Stück, unter der Dusche, beim Frühstück. Letztendlich habe ich mir meine Gitarre geschnappt und versucht daraus ein Stück zu machen und es zu spielen. Es ist mir halbwegs gelungen, doch ich wünschte ich hätte mein Klavier mit nach Forks nehmen können, darauf wäre diese Stück sicherlich perfekt. Doch leider ist in Charlies Haus kein Platz dafür, daher konnte ich nur meine Gitarre mitnehmen. _

„Bella, die Stunde ist vorbei. Sag mal, du träumst doch schon wieder!" Fast vorwurfsvoll reißen mich Angelas Worte aus den Gedanken. Oh nein, fängt der Tag so an wie der letzte aufhörte? Ich sollte mich wirklich mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, anstatt immerzu an diesen Traum von einem Mann zu denken.

Schnell verabschiede ich mich von Angela und gehe weiter zu meinen nächsten Stunden. Seltsamerweise schaffe ich es wirklich, mich zusammen zu reißen. Mathe ist auch mit voller Aufmerksamkeit schwierig genug, aber Literatur kann ich wunderbar genießen. Ich liebe die alten Stücke, die wir dieses Jahr durchnehmen werden, und bin begeistert bei der Vorbesprechung von „Romeo und Julia" dabei. Viel zu schnell geht die Stunde zu Ende und ich muss mich wieder von Angela trennen.

„Hi Alice!" begrüße ich die kleine Elfe als sie zusammen mit Jasper vor dem Spanischraum auftaucht. Ohne nachzudenken werfe ich mich ihr um den Hals.

„BELLA!", ruft Jasper neben ihr erschrocken. Was? Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Irritiert sehe ich zu Alice, deren Augen eine winzige Nuance dunkler als gestern Abend sind.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, allerdings solltest du mich bei solch stürmischen Begrüßungen vorwarnen."

„Oh, ähm, entschuldige bitte. Ich…", stammle ich verlegen vor mich hin. Sie hat ja Recht, wir kennen uns kaum und ich lasse mich so gehen.

„Hey, es ist OK, ich bin dir wirklich nicht böse. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ehrlich gesagt freut es mich sehr, dass du mich schon so in dein Herz geschlossen hast. Mir geht es genauso. Wir werden bestimmt ganz tolle Freundinnen werden.", Alice sieht mich aus ihren lachenden Augen an, und um ihre Worte zu bestätigen nimmt sie mich nochmals kurz in den Arm.

„So, dann wollen wir uns mal Mrs. Geoff stellen, oder?", zwinkert sie mir zu.

Spanisch, na Klasse.

Während der Stunde schiebt sie mir einen Zettel zu. In zierlichen Buchstaben steht dort drauf:

‚_Hast du schon über das Wochenende nachgedacht? Rosalie war begeistert von der Idee, Sie würde dich gern kennen lernen.'_

Ich überlege kurz, dann antworte ich ihr ehrlich:

‚_Ich weiß nicht so recht, eventuell bekomme ich Besuch und mit Angela wollte ich ja auch was machen.'_

Zumindest eine Freundin hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen.

Kaum habe ich zu Ende geschrieben, ist mein Zettel auch schon verschwunden. Genau rechtzeitig, denn Mrs. Geoff blickt von ihrem Platz vor der Tafel aus ihrem Buch auf. Wir sollen den Text übersetzten, und sie würde es nachher einsammeln. Wenn das bloß nicht so schwer wäre.

Ein anderes Blatt findet den Weg zu mir, darauf sind einige der schwierigsten Passagen fertig übersetzt. Erstaunt sehe ich zu Alice. Doch diese tut, als hätte sie nix mitbekommen, wäre die Handschrift nicht exakt die gleiche, könnte man wirklich denken sie weiß von nichts.

„Danke"

„Pst"

Die restliche Stunde verbringe ich damit, mich durch die Übersetzung zu quälen. Dank der kleinen Hilfe schaffe ich es einigermaßen.

Nach dem Kurs verabschieden wir uns zur Mittagspause, und ich gehe wieder zu Angela und den anderen an den Tisch.

Dort werde ich von giftigen Blicken empfangen. Lauren und Jessica sehen mich an, als ob sie mich am liebsten vierteilen würden. Und schon geht es los.

„Bilde dir nur nicht ein, du wärst was Besonderes, nur weil die Cullens mit dir reden!" Hä? Nette Begrüßung. Wirklich.

„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, aber es ist immer wieder eine Freude dich zu sehen, Lauren.", antworte ich ihr, zugegeben etwas schnippisch.

„Tu doch nicht so doof. Du wärst doch Hale heute beinahe auf den Schoß gehüpft in Geschichte!" keift jetzt auch noch Mike los. Wie bitte? Was ist denn in den gefahren?

„Also soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich neben Angela gesessen und nur kurz mit Jasper geredet. Was wollt ihr eigentlich? Ich meine darf man jetzt nicht mal mehr mit ihnen reden?"

„Reden? Komm, gib es doch zu, du bist scharf auf Hale und versuchst dich bei Alice einzuschleimen, um sie aus dem Weg zu werfen.", gibt auch noch Jessica ihren Senf dazu.

„Eric, verdammt, sag doch auch mal was!", fauche ich ihn an.

„Macht das unter euch aus und lasst mich damit in Ruhe, ich will mein Mittag essen."

Was soll das denn? Es ist doch so was von offensichtlich, dass die andern schräg drauf sind. Wieso hält Eric sich ausgerechnet heute raus? Ich wünschte, Jake wäre jetzt hier. Der würde mich wenigstens verteidigen.

„Der Hale? Nee, ich denke sie hat viel höhere Ziele. Unsere Bella hat wohl ein Auge auf Mr. Cullen persönlich geworfen." Tyler, na klar. Der hat ja noch fehlt. Scheinbar haben sich heute wirklich alle gegen mich verschworen. Doch dazu habe ich heute echt keine Nerven.

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle.", keife ich ihn an. Wieso werde ich ausgerechnet jetzt rot? Klar, ich träume von ihm, aber das bedeutet doch nicht dass ich mir irgendwelche Chancen bei ihm ausmale.

„Ach, und wieso siehst du dann gerade aus wie ein Feuermelder? Tu doch nicht so. Wer weiß was du und deine Freunde in La Push so alles treiben. Und hier spielst du immer das Unschuldslamm, das kein Wässerchen trüben kann."

„Bella, nun gib es doch zu! Du bist doch schon lange nicht mehr so unschuldig wie du aussiehst, und außerdem hast du es auf Mr. Cullen abgesehen!", schießt Lauren mir weiter entgegen. Langsam werde ich wirklich wütend, diese Bemerkungen von Menschen, die ich zumindest bis zu diesen Minuten irgendwie zu meinem losen Freundeskreis zählte, treffen mich wirklich hart. Doch ich komme nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern.

„Gibt es hier irgendwelche Probleme?", höre ich in diesem Moment hinter mir. Oh nein, bitte, bitte nicht ER.

„Wenn sie ihre Gespräche nicht zivilisiert führen können, muss ich sie bitten die Cafeteria zu verlassen. Vorerst reicht es mir aber auch wenn sie sich an getrennte Tische setzten. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Mr. Cullen, natürlich. Es ist nur so, also Bella wollte…"

„Miss Mallory, mir ist völlig egal, wer hier was oder WEN wollte. Und mich interessiert ebenfalls nicht, wer Schuld an den verbalen Entgleisungen war. Ich fordere sie ein letztes Mal auf, den Tisch zu verlassen. SOFORT. Das gilt auch für sie, Miss Swan." Oh Gott. Meinen Namen hat er mit solcher Kälte ausgesprochen, dass ich mich nicht traue aufzusehen.

„Ja Mr. Cullen. Entschuldigung.", bekomme ich irgendwie aus meinem zugeschnürten Hals raus. Was, wenn er die Anschuldigungen gehört und meine Reaktion gesehen hat! Er muss doch denken, dass es wahr ist und ich… Shit, wie peinlich ist das denn! Ich schaffe es immer noch nicht ihn anzusehen.

Zusammen mit Angela und Ben setzte ich mich an einen Tisch am anderen Ende der Cafeteria. Hunger habe ich nicht mehr, daher stört es mich auch nicht dass ich mein Tablett stehen lassen habe.

Wir sitzen den Rest der Pause schweigend beisammen, nur ein wenig Trost spenden mir Angela und Ben, die meine Hände halten. Verzweifelt versuche ich meine Tränen zurück zu halten. Lauren oder die anderen haben mich wirklich verletzt, doch irgendwie habe ich in letzter Zeit mit Zickenkrieg und zweideutigen Bemerkungen hinsichtlich unserer Wolf- Gang gerechnet. Doch dass Mr. Cullen dank seines übermenschlichen Gehörs alles verstanden hat und die Art, wie er uns unseres Tisches verwies ist noch viel, viel schlimmer. Es ist eindeutig: wenn er mich gestern noch nicht hasste, so tut er es nun auf jeden Fall.

Und nun muss ich eine ganze Stunde mit ihm durchstehen. Während ich an Bens Seite zum Biologieraum laufe, überlege ich, ob ich mich nicht einfach krank melden sollte. Doch das wäre wohl zu offensichtlich.

Mr. Cullen steht schon am Lehrertisch als wir den Raum betreten. Noch immer wage ich es nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch allein der Anblick wie sich sein Hemd über der perfekten Brust spannt bringt mich fast um den Verstand.

Ja, ich finde diesen Mann wahnsinnig anziehend, doch es ist mein Lehrer, der mich dazu noch nicht mal ausstehen kann! Ich sollte schleunigst meine Schwärmerei in den Griff bekommen.

Ruhig setzte ich mich an meinen Platz und warte auf den Anfang der Stunde. Jasper ist noch nicht da, und außer Ben und mir ist kaum jemand im Raum, daher schrecke ich zusammen, als auf einmal jemand vor meinem Platz steht.

Ein Apfel taucht in meinem Blickfeld auf. Erstaunt blicke ich auf – und sehe in SEINE Augen, die mich dieses Mal freundlich anschauen.

„Sie sollten etwas Essen, Bella.

Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, haben sie nachher Sport, und da sie ihr Essen scheinbar wegen meiner Ermahnung stehen lassen haben, denke ich wäre es nur fair wenn ich ihnen wenigstens einen kleinen Ausgleich gebe.", kurz lächelt er mich an, auch wenn sein Ton sehr reserviert klingt. Dieses Lächeln, ich könnte schmelzen.

„Danke", murmle ich während mir schon wieder das Blut in die Wangen steigt. Er geht einige Schritte zurück, sein Blick wieder starr. Bereut er, dass er gerade freundlich war?

„Keine Ursache, Bella. Ich wäre aber dankbar, wenn sie nicht während des Unterrichtes essen. Da ich gestern meiner eigenen Schwester das Trinken verboten habe, würde Miss Mallory wahrscheinlich sonst etwas hinein interpretieren, wenn ich sie nun essen lasse.

Oh, und es tut mir Leid, wenn ich vorhin zu harsch war." Er macht eine kurze Pause und die Andeutung eines Lächelns gleitet über sein Gesicht. „Nun, zumindest zu Ihnen."

Ich werde nicht schlau aus dem Kerl. Obwohl seine Worte Balsam für meine Seele sind, so ist sein Ton doch mehr als nur reserviert. Was hat das zu bedeuten?

„Hey Edward, ärgerst du schon wieder arme kleine Schülerinnen?", meldet sich Jasper, der gerade mit Alice an der Hand in die Klasse geschlendert kommt und sich lässig an unseren gemeinsamen Tisch lehnt. Dabei umarmt er seine Freundin, die sich gerade mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust lehnt und zieht sie etwas näher zu sich.. Die Zwei sehen so glücklich zusammen aus, irgendwie als wären sie nur füreinander geschaffen.

„Sehr witzig Jazz! Ich wollte nur dafür sorgen, dass Miss Swan hier sich im Sport keine blutigen Knie holt vor lauter Schwäche."

„Das ist ja seeehr fürsorglich von dir.", zwinkert Jasper ihm zu.

„Jazz! Es reicht.", fährt er ihn gereizt an.

„Edward, ich denke du solltest dich wieder nach vorn begeben, die Meute ist im Anmarsch.", unterbricht Alice die beiden und geht zu ihrem eigenen Platz in der ersten Reihe.

Einen Augenblick scheint es so, als würde Mr. Perfect auf etwas hören, dann schlenderte er wieder zum Lehrertisch. Rechtzeitig bevor Lauren mit Tyler und einigen anderen Schülern herein kommt steht er am Tisch und scheint sich um nichts hier im Raum zu kümmern.

Genussvoll beiße ich in meinen Apfel, was mir ein teils angewidertes, teils amüsiertes Grinsen von Jasper einbringt. Was? Hat er noch nie jemanden einen Apfel essen sehen?

„Schmeckt's?"

„Hmhm. Willst du kosten?", halte ich ihn den Apfel hin.

„Nee, las mal. Ich bin – auf einer Spezialdiät."

Jasper steht so, dass Lauren mich nicht sehen kann. Ich sie auch nicht, und das kommt mir sehr entgegen. Ich frage mich ehrlich, wie ich jemals mit ihr befreundet sein konnte. Diese Schlange versucht sich wieder bei Edward – Mr. Cullen, meine ich – einzuschmeicheln. Irgendwie neugierig linse ich an Jasper vorbei, der nur seine Augenbraue hochzieht und sich so hinstellt, dass ich die Show betrachten kann ohne von ihr gesehen zu werden.

Mit einem Ekel erregendem Augenaufschlag stellt sie sich so nah vor meinen Mr. Perfect, dass er auf Grund seiner Größe die Tiefen ihres Dekolletés nicht ignorieren kann, wenn er sie ansieht.

„Mr. Cullen, ich wollte mich nochmals für den Vorfall in der Cafeteria entschuldigen. Leider war es mir nicht möglich, bei dem unmöglichen Verhalten, dass Isabella ihrem Bruder gegenüber zeigt, ruhig zu bleiben. Ich finde es unverantwortlich, wenn jemand versucht eine Familie auseinander zu bringen, nur um zweifelhafte persönliche Vorteile damit zu bewirken."

Oh, wie ich diese Tussi hasse! Und ihre quäkige Stimme, da klingt das alles noch viel schrecklicher. Wie konnte ich es jemals mit ihr aushalten?

„Und ich, Miss Mallory, finde es unverantwortlich, wenn jemand sich einen Dreck um jahrelange Freundschaften schert und wüste, völlig aus der Luft gegriffenen Anschuldigungen verbreitet, nur um noch zweifelhaftere Absichten zu verfolgen. Ich bin mir sicher, meine Schwester und Jasper sind da einer Meinung mit mir.", antwortet er ihr in einem kalten, verachtenden Tonfall. Ihr Gesicht verliert schlagartig an Farbe.

„Oh, und Miss Mallory, ich werde sie nicht ein weiteres Mal daran erinnern, sich in meinem Unterricht gesittet zu kleiden. Seien sie froh, dass die Stunde erst in wenigen Sekunden anfängt, sonst müsste ich sie des Unterrichtes für heute verweisen."

Mit einem schnippischen Wedeln ihrer Haare dreht sie sich um und setzt sich an ihren Platz, nicht ohne kurz zu erstarren als sie mich letztendlich doch erblickt. Ich winke ihr über Jaspers Schulter zu, während er grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Dann zieht sie sich eine dünne Cardigan über, die wohl auch nicht viel mehr verhüllt als ihr Top.

In dem Moment klingelt es zum Unterricht, und ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz neben Jasper.

„Der Apfel." Zischt dieser mir zu. Verlegen und nervös suche ich nach einer Tüte, in die ich den angebissenen Übeltäter stecken kann, damit er mir nicht meinen Rucksack voll schmiert. Doch fahrig wie ich bin, finde ich absolut gar nichts.

„Miss Swan, wären sie dann auch soweit?", erklingt direkt vor mir die Stimme von Mr. Cullen.

Shit. Dabei hat er mich doch gewarnt! Doch als ich mich aufrichte, sehe ich vor mir auf dem Platz den angebissenen Apfel – in einer Frischhaltetüte. Verwirrt starre ich auf den Apfel, dann zu Jasper. Dieser schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und deutet auf seinen Bruder, der mich noch immer auffordernd anschaut.

„Ja, Ich meine, Entschuldigung… Sir."

Kurz nickt er mir zu, dann geht er wieder nach vorn. Was er erzählt, bemerke ich nicht. Nein, mein Blick ist an seiner Kehrseite hängen geblieben. Gott, gibt es denn irgendetwas, das nicht perfekt an diesem Mann ist? Dieser kleine knackige Hintern, der sich unter der schmalen Taille so traumhaft in den engen Jeans abzeichnet. Der breite Rücken. Auch falls ich mich wiederhole, doch dieser Mann ist wahrlich ein Traum.

Nun, nicht umsonst ist er mein Mr. Perfect.

„Bella, die Hausaufgaben.", zischt Jasper mir zu. Was? Oh …, ja …, sofort.

Nervös krame ich in meinem Hefter, doch ich finde sie nicht.

Mr. Cullen hat sich ein eigenartiges Spiel ausgedacht. Ein Schüler sagt einige Sätze zu den Aufgaben, dann bestimmt derselbe Schüler, wer nach ihm dran ist die Fragen von Mr. Cullen zu beantworten. So geht es schon eine Weile. Und noch immer habe ich meine, oder besser Alices, Aufzeichnungen nicht gefunden. Doch ich bin mir sicher, sie gestern eingepackt zu haben. Ja, mehr noch, ich bin die Aufgaben ja in einer der Pausen kurz mit Ben durchgegangen, daher müssen sie doch hier irgendwo sein.

Oder hat Ben sie versehentlich eingepackt?

„Ben!", flüstere und gestikuliere ich in seine Richtung. Irritiert sieht er mich an, bis er versteht was ich meine. Verneinend schüttelt er den Kopf und hebt ratlos seine Schultern.

Oh Gott! Was mach ich nun? Verzweifelt versuche ich mich an alles zu erinnern, was dort stand. Jasper neben mir scheint meine Unruhe zu bemerken, doch auch er kann mir jetzt nicht helfen, was mir ein eindeutiger Blick von Mr. Cullen beweist.

Lauren ist gerade dran. Ich konzentriere mich auf ihre Antwort, deren Formulierung mir doch recht vertraut vorkommt. Alice neben ihr sieht ungläubig auf das Blatt vor Lauren. Und dann kommt es.

„Isabella", sagt Ms. Supermiststück. Oh, wie ich es hasse mit vollem Namen angesprochen zu werden! Erst recht von ihr. Mr. Cullen wendet sich mir zu, doch irgendwie scheint es mir als wenn er Lauren vorher noch verärgert angesehen hat.

„Nun, Ms Swan, können sie mir drei membranlose Zellorganellen und deren Aufbau oder Funktion nennen?"

Mist. OK, also aus dem Kopf. Komm schon Bella, du schaffst das.

„Ähm, ja, also da wären die Ribosomen. Sie, sie sind recht klein, ähm, also weniger als 50 Nanometer. Sie bestehen aus zwei Untereinheiten, diese wiederum werden aus Proteinen und Ribonucleinsäuren gebildet. Ähm, und da sind die Ribosomen für die Proteinbiosynthese."

Bitte, mach dass ihm das reicht!

„Weitere Organellen?"

„Ok, also dann sind da noch die Centriolen. Sie bestehen aus Mikrotubuli, und dienen zur Zellteilung.

Und dann gibt es noch das Cytoskelett. Das sind verschiedene Proteinstrukturen, meist röhrenartig, auch Mikrotubuli. Und es dient zur Festlegung der Gestalt bei tierischen Zellen. Es wird angenommen, dass es noch viele andere Funktionen hat, doch diese müssen noch erforscht werden."

Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe irgendwas vergessen.

„Gut, Miss Swan, vor allem, da sie ja scheinbar ihre Hausaufgaben nicht dabei haben. Doch ich hoffe morgen ihre Aufgaben schriftlich zu sehen. Ach, und ich bin beeindruckt, wie viel sie scheinbar in meinem Unterricht gestern mitbekommen haben. Ich hoffe, ihre Mitschüler nehmen sich ein Beispiel an ihren Leistungen." Seine Stimme ist kalt, ebenso wie seine Augen. Ist er sauer? Doch dann trifft mich die Erkenntnis.

Er weiß es! Er weiß, dass ich nichts mitgeschrieben habe und das alles hier nur Jasper und Alice zu verdanken habe.

Nun, seine versteckte Kritik ignorierend, sieht der Rest der Klasse nur das Lob in seinen Worten. Doch mein erstes Lob in diesem Schuljahr war wohl genau eines zu viel, denn Tyler und Lauren scheinen mich mit ihren Blicken erdolchen zu wollen.

Den Rest der Stunde versuche ich mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Was nicht wirklich einfach ist, wenn man dazu einen auf Erden wandelnden Gott ansehen und zuhören muss. Eben jener nimmt mich kein weiteres Mal dran, auch würdigt er mich keines Blickes.

Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll, da ich mich so besser auf das Fach konzentrieren kann. Oder ob ich enttäuscht bin. So irrational es auch ist, aber irgendwie würde ich lieber seinen kalten Blick und die hämischen Worte hören, als gar nicht von ihm beachtet zu werden.

Als es zur Pause klingelt, überrascht er mich doch noch.

„Miss Cullen, Miss Swan, bitte warten Sie noch einen Moment, ich möchte mit ihnen reden."

Oh Gott, jetzt kommt das Donnerwetter! Ich merke, wie mein Blut die entgegen gesetzte Richtung wie üblich bei seiner Stimme einschlägt, nämlich Richtung Erdboden. Mir ist kalt, und ich bin mir sicher meine Gesichtsfarbe kann mindestens Damon, wenn nicht sogar den Cullens selbst Konkurrenz machen.

„Hey, bleib locker. Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.", raunt Jasper mir zu, und ich fühle mich tatsächlich etwas ruhiger. Nachdem alle Schüler gegangen sind, gehe ich zusammen mit Jasper langsam zu Alice, die schon bei ihrem Bruder steht.

„Jasper, wir schaffen das auch ohne dich. Bitte warte vor der Tür."

Ihn überrascht musternd geht Jasper raus, nicht ohne mir noch mal zuzuzwinkern.

„Miss Swan, mir ist bewusst dass sie gestern einen recht, nun sagen wir, komplizierten Tag hatten. Daher habe ich auch nichts dazu gesagt, als meine Geschwister ihnen abends halfen. Allerdings hätte ich wirklich gern eine Erklärung, wie die Aufzeichnungen meiner Schwester zu Ms. Mallory gelangen konnten?"

„WAS? Diese Ziege hatte sie? Oh, dieses Miststück! Ich reiße ihr den Kopf ab! Blöde Kuh! Die will sich doch nur einschleimen, olle Tussi."

„Bella, es reicht. Ich denke, wir haben dich verstanden.", werde ich von Alice gestoppt.

„Ich nehme an, das heißt Lauren ist ohne ihr Wissen in den Besitz der Aufgaben gekommen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, für wie dumm sie mich halten, Mr. Cullen. Aber so dämlich dieser Ziege, die mich die ganze Zeit schräg anmacht freiwillig meine einzigen Aufzeichnungen zu geben und dann selbst ohne im Unterricht zu sitzen bin ich wirklich nicht, das dürfen sie mir ruhig zugestehen!", fauche ich ihn an.

Erstaunt hebt er seine Augenbraue, so wie ich es schon öfter bei Jasper gesehen habe.

„Ich werde ihren Tonfall Ausnahmsweise durchgehen lassen. Allerdings nur, weil außer Alice niemand anwesend war und weil es das erste Mal passierte.

Doch um ihre Anschuldigung zu beantworten, BELLA, ich halte sie keineswegs für dumm. Es war durchaus ernst gemeint, als ich sie für die Antworten lobte. Ich bin mir sicher, niemand in diesem Raum hätte die Zellorganellen ohne weiteres nennen können, geschweige denn so ausführlich wie sie.

Ich halte sie für sehr intelligent, auch Mr. Banner teilte mir bei einem Treffen seine hohe Meinung über sie mit. Nur bitte ich sie, nicht zu denken dass ich meinerseits diese Stellung als ihr Lehrer meinem Aussehen verdanke."

Oh Mein Gott. Wieso schlägt mein Herz schneller, wenn er mich so zurecht stutzt? Eigentlich müsste ich im Boden versinken, doch die Art, wie er meinen Namen sagte, WOW. Bitte, bitte noch mal!

„Bella, atme.", raunt eine sanfte Stimme direkt an meinem Ohr.

Was? Wie, und vor allem, wann ist er so nah an mich heran gekommen? Oh, Atmen,. Ja, gute Idee. Sauerstoff wäre jetzt wirklich ganz hilfreich.

„Alice, bitte achte darauf, dass so etwas nicht noch mal passiert. Hättest du es nicht eigentlich wissen müssen?"

Hä? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Stand er nicht gerade noch direkt vor mir? Oh, stimmt, Superhero – Geschwindigkeit. Aber das er dies vor mir zeigt? Selbst Damon und Dad haben ihre vollen Fähigkeiten sehr selten vor mir ausgelebt. Meist konnte ich sie wenigstens noch mit den Augen verfolgen, nur wenn es darum ging Mom aufzufangen bewegten sie sich so schnell, wie Mr. Cullen gerade.

Nur nix anmerken lassen, alles nur Einbildung! Doch wieso sind seine Augen schon wieder so viel dunkler?

„Sorry, doch ich war eher damit beschäftigt, was DU machst, als darauf zu achten was die Horden von in dich verknallten Girlies anstellen. Aber ich werde auf Lauren achten, und auch auf SIE."

„Danke."

„Ähm, kann ich jetzt gehen?", frage ich ihn vorsichtig. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, hier in ein Geschwisterthema zu gelangen.

„Ja. Ach, eins noch. Wenn sie nachher gefragt werden, was ich wollte: Hier. Sie und Alice bekommen zusätzliche Aufgaben, ich denke, dies ist ihrem fachlichen Stand eher angebracht. Oder besser, eine Herausforderung. Mir ist bewusst, dass es recht viel ist und sie noch andere Fächer haben. Zusätzlich zu den normalen Aufgaben möchte ich in zwei Wochen ein Referat darüber hören. Genaueres steht auf diesem Blatt. Falls sie überfordert sind, können sie es mir gern sagen, es wird sich keineswegs auf die Noten auswirken. Der Rest bleibt in diesem Raum."

Gott sei Dank, er liefert mir die Ausrede, die ich dringend für die anderen brauche.

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen." Für einen kurzen Augenblick scheint es, als sähe er mich freundlich an, doch dann ist sein Blick wieder genauso emotionslos, fast kalt, wie vorher.

Alice hakt sich bei mir unter, und zusammen gehen wir zur Tür. Doch kurz vorher ruft er mich noch mal.

„Bella, ich glaube kein Wort von Laurens Lügen, seien Sie sich dessen gewiss."

„Bist du jetzt fertig mit Schleimen? Wir müssen zu Sport, denn Bella zieht sich nicht so schnell um wie Jazz und ich."

„Sehr witzig."

„Na dann lach doch mal, Mr. Griesgram.", und mit diesen Worten zieht sie mich aus dem Klassenraum.

###

Auf dem Weg zur Turnhalle laufe ich an meinem Apfel knabbernd neben Alice, die ein wenig um ihren Freund herumtänzelt und ihm ab und zu einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel gibt. Er strahlt sie dabei förmlich an und führt ihre zierliche Gestalt um sich herum. Lächelnd beobachte ich die Beiden. Ja, Liebe scheint wirklich glücklich zu machen. Zumindest wenn sie genauso stark erwidert wird.

„Was ist, Bella?", fragt Jazz mich.

„Ihr seht so glücklich aus. Bei dem Anblick kann man nicht anders als selbst auch froh sein.", antworte ich ihm grinsend.

Alice lässt Jasper los und nimmt mich in den Arm.

„Du wirst auch bald so glücklich sein, vertraue mir! Der Anfang mag schwer sein, aber wir sind für dich da.", flüstert sie mir ins Ohr. Ein wohliger Schauer zieht sich bei ihren Worten über meinen Körper. Es klingt, als wäre sie sich absolut sicher, als wisse sie was meine Zukunft bringt. Verwirrt sehe ich zu Jasper, doch wie so oft grinst dieser mir nur mit einem Zwinkern zu.

„Mädels, nun aber schnell, es geht gleich los!", ermahnt er uns und wir beeilen uns etwas. Natürlich stolpere ich in die Umkleideräume, und hätte Alice mich nicht gehalten, wäre ich gefallen. Solch schnelle Reaktion bin ich eigentlich nur von Dad oder Damon gewohnt. Noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten. Doch darüber wundere ich mich absolut nicht. Irgendwie ist es angenehm, solch vertraute Gesten zu spüren, es ist als ob genau so und nicht anders mein Leben sein sollte.

„Na Bella, was wollte Mr. Cullen von dir? Dir eine Privatstunde geben, damit du noch besser in Bio wirst?", fragt mich Lauren, kaum dass wir die Räume betreten. Ihr Ton soll wohl spöttisch und zweideutig klingen, doch ich höre eindeutig ihre Eifersucht heraus.

„Er hat mir nur Aufgaben für einen Vortrag gegeben, den ich mit Alice ausarbeiten soll."

„Ach, und dann hilft er dir vor Ort dabei? Wie praktisch, da hast du dann ja gleich eine Ausrede bei ihm zu Hause zu erscheinen."

„Lauren, niemand hat gesagt dass Bella das bei uns macht. Zudem kann ich dir versichern, dass er sehr wohl weiß, wie er sich seinen Schülern gegenüber zu benehmen hat. Du allerdings scheinst ständig zu vergessen, dass er als dein Lehrer mit Respekt behandelt werden sollte. Nur ein gut gemeinter Rat: Irgendwann ist auch seine Geduld am Ende.", mischt sich jetzt Alice ein und marschiert nach dieser Ansage an Lauren vorbei, ohne ihr eine Chance für irgendeine Antwort zu geben.

Ok, also bin ich im Hause Cullen scheinbar nicht willkommen, auch wenn Alice, Jasper und ihre Schwester offensichtlich nichts gegen mich haben.

Alice geht schon vor in die Turnhalle, während ich mich umziehe, wie schon seit acht Jahren bedacht darauf, niemanden die Haut an meiner linken Taille zu zeigen. Was ich vor fremden Augen verstecke kennen nur Damon und ich, nicht mal meine Eltern wissen davon.

„Sag mal Bella, du kommst ja ganz gut mit den Cullens klar. Machen sie dir gar keine Angst? Ich meine, ich mag Alice ja irgendwie, doch ein wenig unheimlich ist sie mir schon manchmal.", fragt Angela, die scheinbar schon eine Weile auf mich gewartet hat.

Hm, stimmt das? Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, benehmen sich alle ein wenig zurückhaltend, sobald sie nahe bei den Cullens sind. Allerdings war das auch schon immer bei Dad so. Ich habe nie verstanden wieso.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Naja, außer Mr. Cullen, der ist manchmal echt schwer einzuschätzen."

„Komisch. Na, ist ja egal. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten langsam gehen."

Sport ist normalerweise der absolute Horror. Als wenn ich mit meiner nicht vorhandenen Koordination nicht oft genug auf die Nase falle, Ballspiele sind der Ober - GAU für mich. Und irgendwie liebt Coach Clapp diese.

Damon hat sich schon oft genug gefragt, wieso ich eigentlich nicht normal über eine gerade Fläche laufen kann, ohne zu stolpern, aber in absoluter Perfektion die schwierigsten Tanzschritte im schnellstmöglichen Tempo hinlegen kann. Das widerspricht sich? Tja, bei mir nicht.

Und wieso kann ich den dämlichen Bällen nicht ausweichen, aber mit 180 Sachen auf dem Motorrad über die Landstraße fegen ohne eine einzige Schramme ab zu bekommen? Keine Ahnung, aber so ist es.

Natürlich mach ich so was nur, wenn ich weiß dass Charlie und seine Kollegen nicht unterwegs sind.

Doch heute wird der Sportunterricht wird nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet habe. Und das habe ich zum großen Teil Eric zu verdanken. Wir spielen Volleyball, und da wir ja eine recht große Gruppe sind teilt der Coach uns in vier Gruppen ein. Eigentlich sollten Angela, Ben und ich in einer Mannschaft sein und unter anderen gegen Lauren, Jessica und Tyler antreten.

Ich denke, Lauren hätte das ausgenutzt um mir einen Ball nach dem anderen an den Kopf zu knallen. Und da alle wissen, was für ein Tollpatsch ich bin, wäre es dem Coach nicht einmal aufgefallen.

Doch genau da hat sich Eric eingemischt. Ursprünglich sollte er in einer der anderen zwei Mannschaften spielen und somit nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Doch er hat solange genervt, bis der Coach ihn in meine Mannschaft gelassen hat und ich mich zu Alice und Jasper geselle.

Während ich also zu dem anderen Teil der Halle gehe, um mit ihm zu wechseln lächle ich ihn an und flüstere ihm ein „Dankeschön" entgegen.

„Gern geschehen. Das war ich dir doch schuldig.", antwortet er mir, etwas verlegen. . Es war Erics Art sich für seine Zurückhaltung in der Cafeteria bei mir zu entschuldigen. Ich habe es verstanden, und bin ihm auch nicht mehr böse.

Natürlich geben Lauren und Jessica nicht so einfach auf. Gerade Jessica kocht förmlich vor Wut, weil ich jetzt mit Jasper in einer Mannschaft bin.

Irgendwie produzieren die Zwei heute ungewöhnlich viele Querschläger, die ‚zufälliger Weise' alle in meine Richtung fliegen. Doch ich habe Glück, meine zwei Schutzengel sind immer zur rechten Zeit da und lassen keinen der Bälle zu mir durch. Ja, heute bemerke ich, wie sie die Bälle abfangen, ohne auch nur einen Moment unser eigenes Spiel unterbrechen zu müssen. Gerade Alice scheint zu ahnen, wann wieder ein Ball quer durch die ganze Halle fliegt. Mal zieht sie mich einfach zur Seite, mal befördert sie die Bälle zurück auf die andere Seite. Und wenn sie nicht da ist, steht Jaspers hohe Gestalt vor mir und lässt die Bälle einfach an sich abprallen, als wären es nicht mehr als lästige Fliegen.

Lachend verabschiede ich mich nach der Stunde von den beiden und schlendere mit Ang zu meinem Truck.

„Verrückter Tag heute, oder?", grinst sie mich an. Ben ist schon los, den Abend wollen beide zusammen auf Angelas Zwillingsgeschwister aufpassen, damit ihre Eltern mal einen Abend frei haben. Und Ben will vorher alles für die Schule fertig haben, um sich Zeit für Angela und die Kids nehmen zu können.

„Ja, kann man wohl sagen. Was machen wir jetzt wegen Lauren und Jessica?"

„Und Tyler, den solltest du nicht vergessen!

Nun, ich denke sie als Freunde kann man getrost vergessen. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust mehr mich mit ihnen abzugeben. Ich meine, dass Lauren nichts anbrennen lässt und jeden willigen Typen aus der Schule, wahrscheinlich sogar ganz Forks über sich rüber lässt, wusste ich ja, aber sich so an einen Lehrer ran zuwerfen, das ist echt einfach nur billig. Und Jessica ist so dumm, sie bemerkt nicht Mal dass sie Alice nicht das Wasser reichen kann. Ich glaube langsam, dass sind gar keine Haare, sondern das ist das Stroh, was aus ihrem Kopf raus kommt!"

Verblüfft schaue ich Angela an. Nicht nur dass es eine recht lange Rede war, nein auch ihre Ausdrucksweise schockiert mich regelrecht. Normalerweise ist sie ein liebes Mädchen, ruhig und zurückhaltend. Die Beschreibungen, die sei gerade verwendet hat würde ich eher von Leah erwarten, oder Embry. Oder Jake. Nein, der nicht, er würde noch ganz andere Wörter benutzen.

„Eric tut mir leid. Klar, er hat nichts gemacht, aber irgendwie steht er ja auch zwischen den Stühlen. Wir sind ja nicht so dicke mit ihm befreundet, an die Gang kommt er nie ran. Und ohne die drei wäre er dann ganz allein. Andererseits glaube ich nicht, dass seine ‚Rettungsaktion' vorhin so gut bei ihnen angekommen ist."

„Das bedeutet jetzt?", fragt Angela mich seufzend, während sie sich neben mich an die Tür meines Trucks lehnt.

„Wir sollten das alles nicht von uns aus eskalieren lassen. Komm, warten wir erstmal die nächsten Tage ab. Und wenn es nicht besser wird, können wir uns immer noch was überlegen."

„Gute Idee Bella. OK, ich muss langsam nach Hause. Grüß Chief Swan von mir, ja? Ach und Bella, sprich mit deinem Onkel. Er fehlt dir sonst nur wieder. So gut kenn ich dich mittlerweile, und ehrlich gesagt beneide ich euch um euer enges Verhältnis. Er ist ja eher wie ein großer Bruder für dich als ein Onkel.." Wenn sie wüsste, wie nahe sie an der Wahrheit ist.

Schnell verabschieden wir uns und machen uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Der Nachmittag ist recht unspektakulär, nur Hausaufgaben und ein wenig Musik. Damon rufe ich nicht an, auch Jacob nicht. Ich bin es Leid, immer als erste einzulenken. Ich will wissen, was hier gespielt wird, bin ja schließlich kein Baby mehr.

Kurz vor dem Schlafen gehen nehme ich mir noch mal meine Gitarre und versuche die Melodie von heute morgen zu spielen. Es ist noch nicht perfekt, irgendwas fehlt. Doch beim Spielen kommen wieder Bilder in mir hoch. Ich sehe ihn, seine goldenen Augen, wie er bei mir ist und mich anlächelt.

Mir fällt bei der Musik wieder mein Traum von letzter Nacht ein, an den ich mich nach dem Aufwachen nicht erinnern konnte.

Und schlagartig wird mir eines klar.

Letzte Nacht träumte ich das erste Mal von Edward Cullen.

Nicht nur verschwommene Bilder oder Schatten, nein, er war in meinen Träumen, so klar als stünde er neben mir. Und ich bin mir sicher, es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.

**Ist euch aufgefallen, dass sie langsam leicht Besitz ergreifend wird in ihren Gedanken? Wo das wohl noch enden wird.**

**Und Edward! Du müsstest doch wissen, dass es in deinem Klassenzimmer keine Rehe gibt. Und schon wieder dunkle Augen. Ts, so was unüberlegtes. Und so richtig Arschloch kann er zu Bella auch nicht sein. Wird ihn wohl ziemlich deprimieren. Ich glaube der Gute braucht mal wieder nen ordentlichen Puma!**

**Und an alle, die warten dass die Zwei sich näher kommen – ich habe massig Kapitel gebraucht bis Edward überhaupt in Forks war, da wird das auch noch etwas dauern! So ein wenig leiden will ich sie schon noch lassen – ich habe nur bei den Besten gelernt ****.**


	17. 16 Veränderungen

**Sooo ihr Lieben.**

**Vielen Dank an alle, die so geduldig gewartet haben und mich nicht einfach aus ihren Favos kicken, weil es so lange dauert.**

**Es wird in nächster Zeit bei einem extrem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus bleiben, doch Privatleben hat Vorrang. Und meines ist im Moment eine einzige Katastrophe- regelrecht schon fanfiction reif.**

**Ich habe mir als Ziel gesetzt, das nächste Kapitel bis Weihnachten hoch zuladen. Ihr werdet ja sehen…**

**Nun geht es endlich weiter… wirbeln wir Bellas Leben mal noch ein bisschen mehr durcheinander.**

Kapitel 16: Veränderungen

Bella POV

Freitag.

Letzter Tag der Woche und Start ins Wochenende.

Was mich heute wohl erwartet?

Mittwoch und Donnerstag verliefen ähnlich wie der Dienstag. Morgens wachte ich auf, spielte etwas Gitarre und machte mich danach fertig für die Schule. Dort verbrachte ich meine Zeit in den Pausen mit Ben und Angela, in den Stunden versuchte ich mehr oder weniger erfolgreich – abhängig vom Fach – dem Unterricht zu folgen.

Mit Jasper verstehe ich mich immer besser, er kann nach nicht mal einer Woche locker mit meinen Kumpels Quil und Embry mithalten. Irgendwie scheint er ein Gespür für meine Gefühle zu haben, denn wenn ich jemanden zum Reden brauche hört er mir zu, wenn ich traurig bin heitert er mich durch einen lockeren Spruch auf und wenn ich sauer werde beruhigt er mich mit kleinen Gesten, Blicken und vorsichtigen Berührungen.

Er erinnert mich ständig an Dad, und es fällt mir jeden Tag schwerer mein Geheimnis für mich zu behalten.

Doch noch wichtiger und wertvoller als Jasper ist die Freundschaft zu Alice. Sie ist wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind in mein Leben gefegt und schmeißt alles durcheinander. Mit ihrer offenen Art nimmt sie mir jegliche Hemmungen, und ihr ständiges Gequatsche lenkt mich sehr gut von den Problemen hier in der Schule und auch zu Hause ab. Sie besuchte mich sowohl Mittwoch wie auch Donnerstagabend, und wir redeten stundenlang über sprichwörtlich Gott und die Welt. OK, kurz haben wir uns auch das Thema für den Vortrag angesehen, dass uns ihr Bruder gab, aber wirklich weit sind wir damit noch nicht gekommen.

Doch ich traue mich nicht wirklich, mich komplett auf beide einzulassen. So sitze ich Mittags immer noch an unserem Stammtisch, auch wenn drei bis vier Personen fehlen. Und darüber bin ich mehr als froh. Nur Eric merkt man an, wie unglücklich er mit der Wendung ist. Er versteht sich gut mit Tyler und Mike, doch da die beiden so sehr zu Lauren und Jessica halten, hat er sich schließlich doch für Ang und mich entschieden.

Womit wir beim Thema wären. In den letzten Tagen ist die Situation regelrecht zu einem Krieg mutiert. Lauren greift mich bei jeder sich bietenden Möglichkeit an, lästert über mich und erzählt allen, die es hören wollen (oder auch nicht) was für ein billiges Indianerflittchen ich doch sei. Jessica steht ihr in nichts nach. Es ist wirklich nicht einfach, dabei ruhig zu bleiben, doch Angela und Ben helfen mir nach Kräften und versuchen das Schlimmste von mir fern zu halten. Beide merken, dass ich Alice und Jasper mag, und obwohl sie es nicht so richtig verstehen können, denn sie haben noch immer ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Nähe, sind sie froh dass die zwei Cullens mich ebenfalls unterstützen - wenn auch unauffällig.

Und scheinbar ist noch jemand auf meiner Seite. Dies weiß ich seit gestern, auch wenn ich mir nicht wirklich einen Reim auf die Situation machen kann.

_Als Lauren am Ende der Pause im Biologieraum wieder anfing erneut über mich zu lästern, machte Mr. Cullen dem mit knappen, aber gezielten Worten ein Ende._

„_Miss Mallory, ich weiß dass sie den unbändigen Drang verspüren, alle ihre Mitschüler an Miss Swans Privatleben teilhaben zu lassen. Doch ich interessiert mich absolut nicht dafür, ob, wann und mit wem meine Schülerinnen das Bett teilen. Ich fordere sie darum auf diese Lästereien in meinem Klassenzimmer zu unterlassen, sonst werfe ich sie aus meinem Unterricht!"_

_Nach dieser Ansage war sie eingeschnappt und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen, nicht ohne mich nochmals voller Hass an zu starren. Mr. Cullen sah mich kein einziges Mal an, und obwohl er mir eben geholfen hatte, taten mir seine Worte weh. Es interessiert ihn also nicht, ob ich eine Freund habe oder mit jemanden schlafe. Wieso tut diese Feststellung nur so schrecklich weh?_

Damit bin ich bei meinem anderen Problem. Ich bekomme ihn einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf. Nachts träume ich von ihm, und diese Träume sind so unglaublich real. Einen erotischen Traum hatte ich in den letzten drei Nächten nicht mehr, jedoch bin ich in jedem Traum mit ihm zusammen. Mal sitzen wir einander umarmend auf einer wunderschönen Lichtung, dann wandern wir Händchen haltend an der Hafenmauer von Port Angeles entlang. Im letzten Traum saßen wir auf einer cremefarbenen Couch, ich auf seinem Schoß, und redeten einfach nur, während er mir sanft über mein Haar streichelte.

Mit dieser Erinnerung bin ich vor wenigen Minuten aufgewacht. Traurig darüber, dass es nur ein Traum war lasse ich mich zurück in mein Kissen sinken und fahre mir durch mein Haar.

Hm, komisch. Es fühlt sich irgendwie kühl an, so als wäre ich lange Zeit draußen gewesen anstatt es mit meiner eigenen Körpertemperatur in meinem Bett aufzuwärmen. Irritiert rolle ich zur Seite. Uh, das Laken ist am Rand, wo ich es nicht angewärmt habe wirklich kalt! Und ein wenig zerknittert, als hätte hier jemand gesessen.

War vielleicht Damon hier gewesen? Ich wusste, dass er sich sicher sorgte, denn nach unserem Streit hatten wir nicht noch einmal telefoniert.

Bella, jetzt mach mal halblang! Wenn Damon da wäre, würde er sich nicht wieder weg schleichen, egal wie schlimm unser Streit ist. Und wer außer ihm sollte heimlich zu mir kommen, während ich schlafe?

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und atme tief ein. Wow, was ist das für ein Geruch? Definitiv nicht mein Erdbeerschampoo. Irgendwie süß, aber gleichzeitig verdammt maskulin. Doch als ich diesen herrlichen Duft noch mal einatmen will, ist er weg.

OK, es ist hiermit offiziell. Ich fange an zu spinnen.

Genervt von meiner eigenen Einfältigkeit springe ich aus dem Bett, wandere unter die Dusche. Auf Musik habe ich heute keine Lust, also mache ich mir gleich mein Frühstück und will gerade zur Schule, als Charlie die Treppe runter kommt.

„Morgen Bells."

„Guten Morgen, Dad. Wieso bist du noch da, musst du nicht schon längst auf dem Revier sein?"

„Wieso? Ich hab es dir doch gestern Abend erzählt. Ich muss heute zu einer Versammlung nach Seattle, alle Chiefs aus Washington treffen sich da. Gibt wohl irgendwelche neuen Pläne. Na, bin ja mal gespannt."

„Stimmt, hab ich total vergessen. Na, dann viel Spaß!"

„Dir auch Bells. Ach, und deine Mutter hat gestern Abend angerufen, aber du warst schon im Bett und ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich soll dich ganz lieb von ihr grüßen und es geht ihr deutlich besser. Dein Onkel ist wohl ab nächste Woche wieder am College in Seattle."

„Gott sei Dank! Danke, solch gute Nachrichten höre ich gern. Na, dann kann der Tag ja losgehen!"

Schweigend gehen wir beide hinaus zu unseren Autos. Charlie steigt in seinen Streifenwagen und macht mir Platz, da er hinter meinen Truck geparkt hat und ich sonst nicht zur Schule kann. Mit einem Lächeln und einer kleinen Umarmung verabschiedet er mich, dann geht er wieder ins Haus um selbst zu frühstücken, während ich zur Schule fahre und schon von Angela erwartet werde.

„Guten Morgen Bella! Du glaubst gar nicht, was passiert ist! Ich bin ja soo glücklich!"

Stopp, was ist denn hier los? Meine ruhige Freundin ist so aufgedreht? Kann doch nur mit Ben zu tun haben. Oh, Moment, Ben? Angela so glücklich? Die Zwei haben doch nicht etwa…

„Bella, nun schau nicht so! Nein, wir haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen. Leider.", fügt sie mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen an.

Mit offenem Mund starre ich sie an. Ok, wir erzählen uns viel, aber damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.

Doch während sie mich ansieht, wird ihr Blick ruhiger, sie wirkt auf einmal traurig.

„Oh Gott, daran habe ich ja gar nicht gedacht! Nein, ich kann nicht gehen, nicht jetzt wo Jake und Damon dich so im Stich lassen!"

Wie jetzt, gehen? Ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht mich. Werde ich jetzt auch noch Angela verlieren?

„Angela, ich kann dir nicht folgen. Was. Ist. Los?"

Doch bevor sie mir antwortet, ruft Jasper uns etwas vom anderen Ende des Parkplatzes zu. Oh, der Unterricht fängt gleich an. Also verschieben wir das Gespräch und eilen in unseren Geschichtskurs.

Die gesamte Zeit sitzt Angela wie ein Häufchen Elend neben mir, komplett verschwunden ist diese große Freude, mit der sie mich begrüßte. Ein wenig mach ich mir sorgen.

Und habe auch allen Grund dazu. Normalerweise trennen wir uns gleich danach, da wir in verschiedene Kurse müssen, doch diesmal hält Angela mich am Arm fest.

„Bella, ich, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!"

Entsetzt sehe ich in die tränengefüllten Augen meiner Freundin. Am Rande bemerke ich, dass Jasper auch stehen geblieben ist und wie aus dem Nichts Alice und Ben auftauchen.

Letzterer erschrickt genauso wie ich bei Angelas Anblick.

„Ang, was ist denn passiert?", fragt er sie mit brüchiger Stimme und nimmt sie liebevoll in seinen Arm.

„Ich kann nicht mitkommen Ben. Ich kann Bella doch nicht allein bei diesen Hyänen lassen!"

„Was meinst du mit allein lassen?", frage ich, nun komplett verwirrt. Weint Angela gerade wegen mir?

Doch diese ist nicht fähig zu antworten, sie klammert sich an ihren Freund und schluchzt vollkommen aufgelöst in sein Hemd.

„Ben?", frage ich ihn verwirrt. Kann er mir sagen, was los ist?

„Ok, also meine Eltern haben beide eine Stelle am Dartmouth College bekommen. Erst wollten sie nicht beide gehen, da sie mich nicht allein lassen oder im letzten Jahr hier aus der Schule nehmen wollen. Doch dann kam vom College ein Vorschlag. Aufgrund meiner Leistungen würden sie mir vorschlagen mehrere Schnellkurse zu besuchen, und noch vor Weihnachten könnte ich meinen Abschluss machen. Danach könnte ich anfangen dort zu studieren.

Aber ich wollte nicht weg von Angela, darum habe ich euch nichts gesagt. Mein Dad hat aber alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und zusammen mit Mr. und Mrs. Weber beschlossen, dass Angela mich begleiten soll. Sie kann auch diese Kurse machen, und ihr wird ein Stipendium gegeben, da ihre Eltern sie ja wegen den Zwillingen nicht finanziell unterstützen können. Gestern Abend haben sich unsere Familien getroffen und uns dies alles mitgeteilt."

Jetzt versteh ich.

Dartmouth.

Wow, das wäre eine einmalige Chance für Bens Eltern dort als Professoren zu arbeiten, und Ben sowie Angela, die beide extrem intelligent sind, könnten dort studieren - zusammen. Das ist einfach perfekt für die beiden!

„Das ist doch wundervoll!", strahle ich meine beste Freundin an. Sie hat all das mehr als verdient. Ständig opfert sie sich für andere, steckt immer zurück. Ob es für ihre Familie ist oder für Freunde, immer steht sie an letzter Stelle. Es wird Zeit, dass sich das ändert.

„Bella, ich kann nicht. Du bist meine beste Freundin und im Moment überschlägt sich hier alles. Die Wölfe, deine Familie, Lauren und Jessica, Mr. Cullen…"

„ANG!", unterbreche ich sie. Oh mein Gott, hat sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Rot wie eine Tomate schaue ich zu Alice und Jasper. Doch beide tun so, als ob das nichts wäre.

„Hey Bella, du bist nicht die Erste die Edward toll findet. Ich kann dich gut verstehen. Wenn er nicht mein Bruder wäre und ich Jazz nicht hätte, wer weiß…?", grinst sei mich an.

„War das jetzt ein Kompliment?", lächelt Jasper sie an.

„OK, Angela, zurück zu dir.", ergreift Alice jetzt das Wort.

„Du wärst ja schön dumm, wenn du dir diese Chance entgehen lässt. Mach dir keine Sorgen um Bella, Rose und ich werden uns um sie kümmern. Und ich bin mir sicher, Jasper und vor allen Emmett freuen sich schon darauf, mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit euren Wölfen zu reden. Mit Lauren kommen wir klar, die soll sich mal nicht so aufspielen. Irgendwann fällt das alles auf sie zurück.

Also, du wirst heute Abend in Ruhe deine Sachen packen, morgen den Vormittag mit Bella verbringen und dich dann nachmittags schön brav mit Bens Familie auf nach New Hampshire machen!"

„Wie ihr fahrt morgen schon?", entfährt es mir völlig geschockt.

„Ja. Mom und Dad haben schon alles für mich geregelt, aber der Bescheid über das Stipendium kam erst gestern früh, daher wollten sie mir vorher nichts sagen um mir keine Hoffnung zu machen. Oh Bella, ich weiß nicht…"

„OK Angela, ganz ruhig. Wir reden hier über DARTMOUTH. Eines DER Colleges überhaupt. Und dann reden wir hier von BEN. Drei Fragen:", ich mache eine kurze Pause und zwinge sie somit, mich anzusehen.

„Liebst du Ben?", frage ich sie direkt, mit strengem Ton.

„Ja!", haucht sie, mehr zu ihm als zu mir. Oh ja, die zwei lieben sich, das ist so was von deutlich zu sehen.

„Würdest du gern in Dartmouth studieren?", natürlich kenne ich bereits die Antwort, zu oft hat sie schon davon geschwärmt.

„Ja.", kommt auch prompt die Antwort.

„Möchtest du die nächsten Jahre mit deinem Traummann an deiner Seite auf deinem Traumcollege verbringen?"

„Ja, mehr als alles andere!"

„OK, uns wieso stehst du dann hier und heulst wegen mir rum, anstatt vor Freude, wie heute morgen, durch die Flure zu hüpfen? Du hast Alice gehört, und du kennst mich. Ich werde schon nicht untergehen. Also sieh zu, dass du die Tränen los wirst und strahle mich an!"

„Bella!", wirft sich meine Freundin in meine Arme. Ich weiß, sie brauchte diesen Tritt in ihren Allerwertesten. Und auch, wenn es mir wirklich weh tut, sie gehen zu lassen, weiß ich doch dass es sein muss. Für Angela, die liebevollste und herzensgute Seele, die sie ist.

„Ähm, Mädels, ich glaube die Stunde hat angefangen…", meldet sich Ben zaghaft. Nicht, das es für ihn oder Angela eine Rolle spielen würde, doch ich sollte es mir in meinem Abschlussjahr nicht mit den Lehrern verscherzen. Auch noch Mathe!

Schnell verabschieden wir uns und sprinten in verschiedene Richtungen zu unseren Kursen. Kurz bevor sich mein und Jaspers Weg trennen, stolpere ich natürlich wieder. Doch wie so oft in den letzten Tagen fängt er mich auf.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Bella. Hey, versprich mir deine Knie heil zu lassen, bis wir uns nachher sehen und ich dich wieder auffangen kann!", grinst er mich an.

„Jaja, lach nur immer über mich.", antworte ich geknickt. Manchmal sind mir meine zwei linken Füße zu peinlich! Schlagartig wird er ruhig.

„Hey, ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Tut mir leid. Wirklich.", dabei hebt er mit seinen kalten Fingern mein Kinn etwas an, so das ich ihn ansehen muss.

„Ich weiß. Ich wünschte nur, ich bräuchte nicht ständig deine Hilfe. Vor allem…"

„Vor allem vor Edward?"

„Oh Gott, ist das so deutlich?"

„Keine Angst, ich denke nur für Angela und Ben, weil sie dich wirklich mögen. Naja, und Alice und ich wissen, welche Wirkung wir drei haben.

Die Jungen sabbern Alice hinterher, und die meisten Mädchen wissen nicht, wer heißer ist: Edward oder ich. Doch da ich ja vergeben bin bekommt er fast die alleinige Aufmerksamkeit.

Du bist da eine Ausnahme. Du bist so anders als alle anderen. Ich weiß nicht, doch du scheinst nicht nur sein Aussehen anzuhimmeln – sonst würdest du auch mich anders ansehen. Und doch versuchst du nichts, um ihn auf dich aufmerksam zu machen, wie der Rest der weiblichen Schülerschaft. Ich weiß, dass Edward dir weh tut, doch glaube mir, das will er nicht wirklich. Irgendwann bemerkt er es selbst. Halte durch."

„Jasper… Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Klar, was ist?"

„Denkst du das wirklich? Ich meine, dass ich anders bin? Und dass er mich nicht wirklich hasst?"

Am liebsten würde ich ihn fragen, wieso ich so bin. Ob es schlimm ist, dass ich so anders bin. Ob es mehr Menschen gibt, die keine Angst vor Seinesgleichen haben. Wieso sein Bruder mich so behandelt.

„Oh Bella, sieh mich mal an."

Scheu blicke ich in diese goldenen Augen, die mich so sehr an Phil erinnern, mein Dad.

„Ja, du bist anders. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber ich finde es schön, regelrecht angenehm. Du bist, ich weiß nicht, wie eine Schwester für mich. Und das, obwohl wir uns erst wenige Tage kennen. Ich bin für dich da. Und du darfst nicht an dir zweifeln, du bist ein wirklich einmaliges und wundervolles Mädchen.

Und Edward? Ich weiß, dass er dich nicht hasst. Wieso er dich so behandelt verstehe selbst ich nicht, aber du darfst mir glauben, er wird es irgendwann bereuen. Ich denke, er will dich irgendwie vor Laurens und Jessicas Launen schützen. Was wäre, wenn er jetzt auch noch nett zu dir wäre? Das würde ihnen doch nur Öl ins Feuer gießen. Aber ich finde er übertreibt. Nur kann ich das diesem Sturkopf nicht klar machen."

„Moment, was meinst du damit? Redet ihr über mich?"

„Wir sind eine Familie, Bella. Alice schwärmt ständig von dir, und Rosalie kann es kaum erwarten dich kennen zu lernen. Emmett ist auch schon ganz gespannt. Natürlich reden wir über dich, und da Edward auch unser Bruder ist, muss er da durch."

„Das klingt nicht so, als würde er es toll finden."

„Das habe ich ihn noch nicht gefragt. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, es zu tun."

„Hm, na gut. Oh gott, wir müssen in den Unterricht!"

„Stimmt. Ok, wir sehen uns in Spanisch, also bis dann Bella."

„Bis dann!", rufe ich ihm zu und renne Richtung Mathestunde.

Mit Zehn Minuten Verspätung komme ich an.

###

Mittagspause.

Cafeteria.

Irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Und erneut liege ich damit richtig. Kaum sehe ich Lauren, Jessica, Mike und Tyler, weiß ich heute geht was schief.

Nur kurz nach ihrer Ankunft eskaliert die ganze Situation. Kaum zu glauben, dass wir mal so was wie Freunde waren.

Kaum hat sie ihr Tablett auf den Tisch gestellt, fängt Lauren an, laut über die Quileute zu schimpfen. Meine Laune sacke sofort in den Keller. Als auch noch Mike und Tyler einfallen und allen Anwesenden lautstark erzählen, wie ungebildet und doof die Indianer doch wären, und wie dämlich es doch sei ständig an überalterten Legenden festzuhalten fangen meine Tränen an zu kullern. Ich bin so was von wütend!

Blöderweise fange ich dann oft an zu weinen, so dass viele, die mich nicht kennen es falsch deuten. So auch Jessica. Während Angela, die mich nur zu gut kennt, Ben schnell ein Zeichen gibt und beide mich in ihre Mitte nehmen und auf meinem Stuhl festhalten, damit ich nichts tue oder sage, was ich später bereuen würde, sticht Jessica in die vermeintliche Wunde.

„Ach, Isabella, weinst du jetzt, weil dich nur die dummen Kerle ins Bett nehmen? Bereust du es bereits, dich mit diesen Dummköpfen abzugeben? Oder bist du letztendlich genauso dämlich wie sie? Und es fällt dir erst jetzt auf, wie zurück geblieben sie sind?", schreit sie regelrecht durch die gesamte Cafeteria. Das ist definitiv zu viel für mich und ich sehe rot. Doch noch bevor ich Angela und Ben abschütteln kann um mich auf sie zu stürzen und ihr das verfluchte Schandmaul zu stopfen, greift jemand anderes ein.

Unser Direktor, Mr. Greene, steht auf einmal mitten im Raum und ruft mit Eiseskälte in der Stimme die Vier zu sich ins Büro.

Verdattert sehe ich Angela und Ben an. Der Direktor meidet normalerweise die Cafeteria wie die Pest, noch nie in den ganzen Jahren an der Forks High habe ich ihn hier gesehen. Wieso ist er ausgerechnet jetzt hier?

Ich weiß, dass Mr. Greene sich gut mit Charlie versteht, und auch wenn ich ihn ab und zu bekochte, wenn er den Chief of Police besuchte und sich mit ihm über die schlimmsten Rüpel der Schule austauschte, mochte ich ihn nicht wirklich. Respekt? Ja. Doch nicht mehr.

Umso erstaunter bin ich, als er offen auf mich zugeht und mich direkt anspricht, vor den Augen der gesamten Schülerschaft.

„Ms Swan, ich hoffe die schändlichen Aussagen ihrer Mitschüler treffen sie nicht zu hart. Wir alle hier…", kurz lässt er seinen Blick auf Lauren, Jessica, Tyler und Mike ruhen. ".. oder zumindest alle die etwas denken können, wissen dass die Legenden der Quileute wundervoll sind. Und ich hoffe wirklich niemand denkt, dass die Indianer dumm sind. Ich bin froh, dass die Schule im Reservat unserer Partnerschule ist und ich freue mich ebenso, dass zwei Schülerinnen unserer Schule eine solch enge und einmalige Freundschaft zu einigen Quileute Jugendlichen haben.", dabei betont er das Wort Freundschaft und nickt kurz zu dem Wolf- T-Shirt, das Angela heute zufällig trägt. Meine eigenen hatte ich tief im Kleiderschrank vergraben, da ich noch immer zu sauer war, um mich als Gangmitglied zu kleiden.

Doch egal wie sauer ich auf Jacob, Sam und Co war, niemand darf so über meine Freunde reden.

Da ich immer noch innerlich koche, bin ich nicht fähig ihm zu antworten, doch dies übernimmt Angela für mich.

„Danke, Mr. Greene. Unsere ... ähm, Clique,.. bedeutet Bella und mir sehr viel, und es ist nicht einfach, diese Beleidigungen zu hören und dabei ruhig zu bleiben. Ich bin mir sicher, Bella weiß wie wenig den Worten von unseren ehemaligen Freunden geglaubt wird. Danke trotzdem, dass Sie heute eingegriffen haben, denn sie sind definitiv zu weit gegangen."

Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie sehr auch Angela von den Worten verletzt wurde. Es hat ihr zwar keiner vorgeworfen mit unseren Jungs ins Bett zu steigen – wahrscheinlich nur, weil Ben ständig so präsent an ihrer Seite ist – doch sie fühlt sich genauso eng mit allen verbunden, wie ich. Nun, Jake ist da eine Ausnahme, denn er ist definitiv mein bester Freund und ich liebe ihn schon fast so sehr wie meinen Bruder. Was bedeutet, dass ich auch genauso sauer auf ihn sein konnte und es definitiv im Moment war, wie auf Damon.

Komplett in meinen Gedanken versunken bemerke ich nicht, wie Mr. Greene die vier in sein Büro scheucht und die Cafeteria verlässt.

„Alles OK, Bella?", höre ich leise die Stimme von Alice neben mir. Ich drehte mich um und sehe diese zwei wunderschönen Wesen vor mir, die mich besorgt ansehen.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich bin so sauer auf sie!", grummele ich in mich hinein.

„Schhht, das ist OK, wäre ich an deiner Stelle auch.", sagt Jasper und legt mir kurz seine Hand auf den Arm. Sofort fühlte ich mich ruhiger.

Keine Ahnung, wie er das macht, aber dass er es war weiß ich mittlerweile. Irgendwie dämmert mir, dass Damon erzählte, manche von Dads Art hätten irgendwelche Fähigkeiten. War Jasper einer von ihnen? Im Moment ist mir das komplett egal, was zählt ist einfach nur, dass es funktioniert und ich ruhiger werde.

„Hmhm", hörte ich ein Räuspern neben mir.

„Ich will euch nicht wirklich stören, allerdings fängt in wenigen Minuten der Unterricht an, und ich denke nicht jeder kann innerhalb von Sekunden im Klassenraum sein. Jazz, denkst du, du kannst Miss Swan zum Klassenraum begleiten? Ich muss noch kurz zum Direktor."

Oh Gott, da war er wieder, mein persönlicher Albtraum und Mann meiner Träume in einer Person- Mr. Perfect Cullen.

In den letzten zwei Tagen benahm er sich so unmöglich mir gegenüber, als wolle er mir zeigen wie unwichtig ich doch sei, was für ein Nichts ich in seinen Augen doch wäre. Doch Jaspers Aussage hat mich nachdenklich gestimmt. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen traue ich mich, ihn direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Fehler.

Riesengroßer Fehler.

Sofort bin ich wie gefesselt, versinke in diesen goldenen Seen, ertrinke förmlich. Mein Herz schlägt schneller, mein Atem hingegen hört fast auf.

Er sieht mich so freundlich, fast liebevoll und besorgt an. Doch irgendwas ändert sich plötzlich, seine Augen werden wieder kalt.

Wieso? Oh nein, hat er etwa meine Reaktion mitbekommen? Irritiert sehe ich weg, und dabei bemerke ich das Grinsen in den Gesichtern meiner vier Freunde, auch wenn sie versuchen es zu verbergen.

OK, ich wurde gerade von meinen Freunden und, was noch schlimmer ist, von meinem Lehrer selbst erwischt, wie ich ihn anstarre. Kann es noch peinlicher werden?

„Komm Bella, wir gehen.", holt Alice mich zurück in die Realität. Ohne aufzublicken, schiebe ich mich an Mr. Cullen vorbei. Dabei nehme ich einen wundervollen Duft war, der mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. Doch wirklich zuordnen kann ich ihn nicht.

Der Unterricht fängt kurz danach an. Mr. Cullen kommt, gefolgt von Lauren und Tyler kurz nach dem Klingeln ins Zimmer. Die zwei sehen etwas geknickt aus, doch sobald sie mich sehen, heben sie trotzig ihre Köpfe und setzen sich auf ihre Plätze.

Als erstes kommt die Kontrolle der Hausaufgaben. Ich habe diesmal wirklich darauf geachtet, dass ich sie noch habe. Die letzten zwei Tage sind sie immer weg gewesen, und Mr. Cullen wurde langsam recht ungehalten deswegen. Heute würde er sie einsammeln.

Lässig öffne ich meinen Hefter – und schaue geschockt auf die hässlichen Überreste von ausgerissenen Seiten, wo eigentlich meine drei Seiten umfassenden, in meiner besten Schönschrift festgehaltenen Zusammenfassungen über Biomembranen sein sollten.

Das kann doch nicht sein!

Alice hatte mich kurz nach Spanisch noch gefragt, und da hatte ich sie! Ich überlege angestrengt, was danach war. Ich habe meine Unterlagen nicht mit in die Cafeteria genommen, sondern wie immer in meinen Spint gelegt. Den Zahlencode dafür kennt nicht einmal Angela. Und das Schloss war völlig normal, als ich nach der Situation in der Cafeteria die Sachen wieder heraus nahm.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lauren was damit zu tun hat. Doch weiter komme ich mit meinem Gedankengang nicht.

„Miss Swan?", fragt mich Mr. Cullen. Er steht direkt neben mir, hat schon einen Stapel Aufgaben in seiner Hand.

Vorsichtig sehe ich zu ihm auf.

„Ich… ähm.. also…", weiter komme ich nicht.

„WOLLEN SIE MIR ALLEN ERNSTES WEISSMACHEN; SIE HABEN DIE AUFGABEN NICHT DABEI?", fährt er mich an.

Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Seit nun vier Tagen weigern sie sich, mir ihre Hausaufgaben zu zeigen. Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst! Nun, selbst mit den besten Leistungen werden sie damit nicht bei mir durchkommen. Ich lasse mich von meinen Schülern doch nicht verarschen! Für diese Hausarbeit gibt es ein F, Miss Swan! Ich hoffe sie nehmen sich das nun zu Herzen. Beim nächsten Mal folgt Nachsitzen. Wie können sie es wagen, mich für dumm verkaufen zu wollen!..." _(AN: F entspricht 6 in Deutschland)_

Ich bekomme nichts mehr mit, der Rest seiner Worte geht unter. Ich sehe auf die Tischplatte, leise kullern meine Tränen meine Wangen hinab. Ich wage es nicht einmal, sie wegzuwischen, denn dafür müsste ich mich bewegen. Alles in mir fällt gerade auseinander. Er schreit mich an. ER! Vor der gesamten Klasse. Ich brauche nicht mal aufzusehen, um zu wissen wie sehr Lauren die Show genießt. Doch sie ist mir egal. Er ist es nicht. Er reißt mir gerade mein Herz aus der Brust und trampelt darauf herum. Ich möchte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Doch das geht nicht. Also steh ich zitternd auf, ich will nur noch weg hier, raus aus der Klasse.

„Was soll das jetzt werden? Setzen Sie sich!", fährt er mich an.

„Hör auf, du tust ihr so sehr weh. Sie kann nicht mehr!" höre ich leise Jasper neben mir wimmern. Er klingt als würde er selbst leiden. Doch sein Bruder scheint es nicht zu hören.

„ICH SAGTE SETZEN SIE SICH WIEDER HIN", brüllt er mich an.

Das ist endgültig zuviel. Jetzt kann ich wirklich nicht mehr.

Meine Tränen laufen weiter, mein Körper zittert. Ich schluchze heftig auf, es ist mir egal, ob ich mich vor der gesamten Klasse zum Clown mache. Ich will hier raus. Doch bevor ich an ihm vorbei bin, geben meine Beine nach und ich breche zusammen.

Doch wie immer fängt Jasper mich auf, setzt mich vorsichtig wieder auf meinen Stuhl.

Wie durch einen Nebelschleier höre ich Alice Stimme.

„Edward, verzeih mir, ich habe es nicht bemerkt – Lass es sein, du weißt sie ist nicht Schuld." Zaghaft blicke ich hoch.

Keine Ahnung, was sie damit sagen will, doch es hat anscheinend gewirkt. Schockiert sieht er zuerst sie an, und dann mich. Dabei werden seine Augen größer, und als würde er erst jetzt bemerken, was er mir da an den Kopf geworfen hatte, verstummt er schlagartig. Dann sieht er weg und geht nach vorn, sammelt dabei wortlos die restlichen Aufgaben ein. Doch kurz bevor er sich wegdrehte, sah ich etwas anderes in seinem Blick. War das etwa Schmerz, Verzweiflung? Nein, wieso sollte er so etwas fühlen, er hasst mich doch! Jasper hat sich geirrt, es tut ihm nicht leid, wie er mich behandelt hat.

Der Rest der Stunde rauscht an mir vorbei. Nur langsam beruhige ich mich. Jasper streicht mir die gesamte Zeit vorsichtig meinen Arm, er stützt und beruhigt mich.

Kurz vor Ende der Stunde bemerke ich einen Blick in meinem Rücken. Ich drehe mich um, und sehe direkt in das höhnische Grinsen von Tyler. Er wedelt mit einem kleinen Zettel vor sich hin.

Was will er mir unbedingt mitteilen? Kaum habe ich das gedacht höre ich ein Zischen von vorn. Alice starrt ihn an, dann Lauren. Und Mr. Cullen dreht sich langsam von der Tafel um, an die er gerade eine schematische Abbildung der Osmose zeichnete.

„Mr. Crowley, das ist jetzt nicht ihr Ernst!", fährt er ihn an. Irritiert sieht dieser ihn an, genauso wie die gesamte Klasse.

Tyler hat doch nichts gesagt?

„Wollen sie uns nicht alle daran teilhaben lassen, was auf diesem Zettel steht? Ich denke, besonders Miss Swan ist sehr daran interessiert.", fügt er an, während er langsam in seine Richtung läuft.

In diesem Moment wirkt er ein wenig wie ein Jäger, der sich an seine Beute pirscht. Scheinbar denke nicht nur ich so, denn Tyler wird leichenblass und versucht den Zettel zu verstecken.

„Nun? Ich höre!", fordert Mr. Cullen ihn auf.

Mit zittriger Stimme sagt Tyler sechs Zahlen:

„ 1 4 1 0 9 6"

Wie jetzt? 14. 10. 96, das ist Damons Geburtsdatum. Und … der Zahlencode für mein Schloss.

Geschockt, unfähig etwas zu sagen, starre ich Tyler an. Also hat er meine Sachen geklaut?

Mr. Cullen ist mittlerweile bei ihm angekommen. Ich sehe seine Augen nicht, da er mit dem Rücken zu mir steht, doch so wie Tyler regelrecht unter den Tisch rutscht ist der Blick wohl nicht freundlich. Ohne etwas zu sagen, greift Mr. Cullen in Tylers Tasche und zieht einige leicht zerrissene Blätter hervor.

Dann geht er damit zu mir und nimmt wortlos meinen Hefter.

Er geht nach vorn, dreht sich zur Klasse und hält für alle sichtbar meinen Hefter hoch. Nachdem er sich sicher ist, die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, nimmt er eines der Blätter und hält dieses daneben, genau an die ausgerissene Stelle. Selbst ein Blinder würde erkennen, dass es die fehlende Seite ist.

„Miss Swan, ich muss mich bei ihnen für meine Worte vorhin entschuldigen. Ich hoffe sie können mir meinen unnötigen und völlig unangebrachten Ausbruch verzeihen."

Bei seinem Tonfall hebe ich jetzt doch meinen Blick zu seinen Augen. Und wieder sehe ich das gleiche wie vorhin: Schmerz, Reue und Verzweiflung. Doch auch diesmal währt es nur wenige Augenblicke, dann wird sein Blick hart.

„Mr. Crowley, ihr Verhalten wird Konsequenzen haben. Nicht nur, dass sie sich widerrechtlich Zugang zu persönlichen Dingen einer Mitschülerin verschafft haben, sie haben es wohl wissend in Kauf genommen, wenn nicht sogar provoziert, dass eben jene Schülerin für etwas bestraft wird, dass Sie, Mr. Crowley, zu verantworten haben. Ich werde Sie noch über die Konsequenzen in Kenntnis setzten. Vorerst fordere ich sie auf, meinen Unterricht unverzüglich zu verlassen."

„Aber, Mr. Cullen, was…", fällt Lauren ein.

„Miss Mallory, meine Geduld ist wirklich am Ende. Sie können Mr. Crowley gern begleiten, wenn dies ihr Wunsch ist. Ansonsten halten sie gefälligst ihren Mund!"

Nach dieser Ansage ist es ruhig in der Klasse. Tyler packt seine Sachen und verschwindet, immer größt möglichen Abstand zu Mr. Cullen haltend. Seinen Rucksack hält er vor sich. Moment mal, war da gerade… war da ein Fleck in seiner Hose?

Oh mein Gott, Er hat sich in die Hosen gemacht! Also so Angst einflößend war Mr. Cullen nun wirklich nicht, zumindest nicht vorhin.

Da habe ich schon schlimmere Blicke von ihm erhalten. Schaudern denke ich an diese schwarzen, hungrigen Augen, die mir am Montag entgegen brannten.

Ich beuge mich leicht zu Jasper, nachdem Tyler den Raum verlassen hat, und flüstere ihm zu:

„Hat Tyler sich gerade nass gemacht, oder brauche ich ne Brille?"

„Ja, hat er. Und nein, du brauchst keine Brille. Gott, Alice kriegt sich nicht mehr ein, gleich platzt sie!"

Und genau in dem Moment geschieht es auch.

Ein glockenhelles, elfenhaftes aber gleichzeitig extrem ansteckendes Lachen schallt durch den Raum. Auch Jasper stimmt mit ein, und ich lache ebenfalls mit. Die restlichen Schüler sehen verwundert auf. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass sie alle ihre Köpfe gesenkt hatten, also hat auch keiner von ihnen Tylers Missgeschick bemerkt.

„OK, die Stunde ist beendet, alle raus hier!", kommandiert Mr. Cullen. Ich sehe ihn an, und bemerke, wie seine Mundwinkel verräterisch zucken. Also hat er es auch bemerkt.

So schnell waren unsere Mitschüler noch nie raus, nur Alice, Jasper und ich sitzen noch immer lachend an unseren Plätzen.

Eigentlich bin ich kein schadenfroher Mensch, doch mit Tyler habe ich so was von gar kein Mitleid, Schließlich ist er daran schuld, dass ich diese Standpauke erhielt.

Kaum sind alle raus, da stimmt Mr. Cullen in unser Lachen ein. Dieses Lachen klingt so musikalisch, erleichtert und scheint wirklich von Innen zu kommen. Er wirkt dadurch noch attraktiver als er ohnehin schon ist. Mir ist, als würde ich in dem Moment eine ganz andere Seite an ihm sehen. Und diese macht meinen Mr. Perfekt nur noch vollkommener.

Scheinbar bemerkt er, dass ich nicht mehr lache. Oh je, schon wieder beim Starren ertappt. Ich werde wieder rot, doch diesmal ist es anders, nicht ganz so peinlich. Er hört auch auf zu lachen, und sieht mir direkt in die Augen. Sie sind diesmal voller Wärme, mir ist als wenn er mich zum ersten Mal, seit wir uns im Flur trafen, so ansieht, wie er wirklich ist.

„Bella, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich… ich habe mich daneben benommen. Selbst wenn du die Aufgaben nicht dabei gehabt hättest, gäbe es mir nicht das Recht so mit dir zu reden. Bitte verzeih mir. Bitte, bitte vergib mir, dass ich dich zum Weinen gebracht habe."

Flehend sieht er mir in die Augen. Ja, dies ist wohl der Mann, von dem mir Jasper erzählt hat. Der Mann, der gegen sich selbst kämpft.

„Nur wenn du versprichst, es nie wieder zu tun.", antworte ich ihm sanft. Mein Herz ist wieder da. Noch nicht geheilt, doch er hat es mir zurückgegeben.

„Versprochen."

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass wir beide in das vertraute Du gefallen sind. Es fühlt sich so… richtig an.

Völlig in Gedanken und seinen Augen versunken, habe ich nicht bemerkt, wie nah er auf einmal vor mir steht. Immer tiefer versinke ich in diesen Augen, in ihm. Und diesmal sieht er nicht weg, sondern erwidert den Blick. Vorsichtig strecke ich meine Hand aus, ich muss seine wundervollen Züge berühren. Kurz sieht er zu meiner Hand.

Und es passiert erneut.

Ich bemerke, wie sein Blick mein Handgelenk fixiert, seine Augen werden sofort dunkel. Die Zärtlichkeit weicht aus seinem Blick, und ich sehe, wie innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages wieder das Monster heraus kommt und meine Hand starrt.

„Geht!", ruft er verzweifelt.

Diese Stimme passt so gar nicht zu seinen Augen, es ist noch dieselbe wie die des Mannes, der vor wenigen Minuten so herzlich lachte. Nur klingen diesmal völlig andere Emotionen darin. Unfähig, mich zu bewegen starre ich ihn an. Alice greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich mit sich fort. Doch ich will nicht gehen.

„Was geschieht mit ihm!", frage ich erschüttert, als ich sehe wie Jasper ihn regelrecht mit seiner Umarmung fesselt.

„Bella, komm mit!", sagt Alice, während sie mich gewaltsam fort zieht. Diese kleine Person ist erstaunlich stark. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie bricht mir gleich meinen Arm. Und genau das sage ich ihr auch.

Erschrocken bleibt sie stehen und sieht auf meinen Arm. Vorsichtig schiebt sie den Ärmel hoch. Schon jetzt erkennt man, dass sich dort ein ordentliches Hämatom bilden wird.

„Oh Gott Bella, es tut mir leid!", sagt sie und klingt dabei, als müssten ihr eigentlich die Tränen aus den Augen fließen. Sofort vergebe ich ihr. OK, Schnelligkeit und Stärke bin ich gewohnt, auch Damon schafft es selbst nach all den Jahren noch, mir blaue Flecke zu verpassen wenn er nicht aufpasst. Doch das kann ich ihr ja nicht sagen.

„Schon OK, Alice, das geht wieder weg. So oft wie ich hinfalle und mich stoße bin ich so was gewohnt. Und bei den Temperaturen muss ich sowieso immer was Langärmeliges tragen, also wissen es nur wir beide. OK?"

„Es tut mir leid.", wispert sie immer noch. Sie ist so am Boden zerstört.

„Alice, es ist OK. Aber bitte sag mir, was war das gerade? Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

„Oh Bella, ich wünschte ich könnte es dir sagen. Du ahnst nicht wieso. Alle um dich herum haben Geheimnisse, ich weiß wie sehr es dich belastet. Und nun auch noch wir."

Ich blicke sie an, sehe, dass sie wirklich mit sich kämpft. Und zum aller ersten Mal bin ich nicht sauer, weil jemand ein Geheimnis hat. Es belastet sie genau so sehr wie mich.

„Es ist gut Alice, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich sehe doch, wie sehr es dich mitnimmt. Doch kannst du mir sagen, was ich falsch gemacht habe? Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht."

„Du kannst es nicht verstehen. Und du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Bella, er mag dich wirklich! Ich denke, das hast du vorhin gemerkt, oder?"

Errötend nicke ich. Ja, ich habe es gesehen, seine Augen haben mich tief in ihn hinein sehen lassen. Und haben mich selbst die tausend Schmetterlinge fühlen lassen.

„Ok, seine Reaktion war schnell, das hätte ich nicht gedacht nach den letzten Nächten…", irritiert sehe ich sie an.

„Oh, vergiss das. Ich habe s nicht gesagt. Wenn er es erfährt, reißt er mir den Kopf ab!"

„Ist schon OK Alice. Ich werde ihm nichts sagen. Und es ist ja nicht so, als könne er meine Gedanken lesen.", scherze ich mit ihr.

„Ja, zum Glück kann er deine nicht lesen." Hä? Hat sie da gerade _deine_ betont? Quatsch, alles Einbildung, sie nicht so dumm, Bella. Ein Gedankenleser, ja klar. Und in den Wäldern streichen bei Vollmond Werwölfe herum. Ha Ha.

„Nun, er ist etwas anders. Ich denke, als du ihn berühren wolltest, hat er rot gesehen. Er kann dir wehtun, und sein Unterbewusstsein wollte es in dem Moment. Aber er will es nicht. Daher hat er uns weg geschickt."

„Nur, weil ich ihn berühren wollte?"

„Ich denke. Doch wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf: Gehe nicht zu nah an ihn heran, es sei denn er kommt selbst auf dich zu. Mehr darf ich wirklich nicht sagen. Eigentlich weißt du schon viel zu viel."

„Ich werde es für mich behalten. Versprochen. Und ich danke dir, dass du so ehrlich bist."

Schweigend laufen wir zur Turnhalle. Jede von uns hängt den eigenen Gedanken nach.

Dann ziehen wir uns um und gehen in die Turnhalle. Sport. Wie ich es hasse. Und Coach Clapp ist mein personifizierter Albtraum.

Kurz nach uns kommt Jasper hinzu.

Er sieht Alice tief in die Augen, es ist als würden sie reden. So können sich nur Verliebte verständigen. Dann nimmt er sie in die Arme und gibt ihr einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Danach zupft sie ein paar Zweige aus seinem Haar. Wo hat er die denn bitte her? Ist er durchs Unterholz hierher gekommen?

Der Coach holt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Und somit kann der Unterricht beginnen.

**Tja, mal sehen, wie es weiter geht. Ein kleiner Tipp: mit Sport.**

**Mit einer Szene, auf die mich meine Beta gebracht hat und die in ein gesamtes Kapitel ausgeartet ist… ihr werdet es erfahren, sobald es fertig ist.**

**Ich sag nur: Cullenaction! *schmelz***


	18. 17 Völkerball

**Hallo ihr lieben. Da ich Krankgeschreiben bin und das Bett, Bzw. meine Wohnung hüten muss, habe ich mir tatsächlich die Zeit genommen, und das kapitel fertig gestellt.**

**Nun, fertig war es eigentlich schon heute morgen 6:00 Uhr, aber ich brauchte noch nen Foto und nen Song.**

**Ich hoffe es passt.**

**Nicht viel Neues von mir heute. Nur: macht euch auf einen sexy – flirting Lehrerward und ein wenig Drama gefasst.**

**Und weil es mir so gut gefallen hat, habe ich zwei Kommentare meiner Beta drin gelassen. Seht den ersten als Warnung!**

**Und nun viel Spaß mit:**

Kapitel 17: Völkerball

Bella POV

Bevor mein persönlicher Albtraum in Form des Sportunterrichts beginnt, scheint es noch was Wichtiges zu geben.

„OK, also ab nächste Woche wird es Änderungen in eurem Stundenplan geben. Genaueres dazu wird Mr. Greene euch Anfang nächster Woche mitteilen, doch nur soviel: ihr werdet alle eine Stunde mehr Sport haben, jedoch könnt ihr zwischen verschiedenen Angeboten wählen. Eines dieser Angebote wird bei Mr. Cullen stattfinden, daher bat er mich heute die Stunde beobachten zu können, damit er euch besser einschätzen kann." Allgemeines Gemurmel setzt ein. Mr. Cullen wird bestimmt kein Problem damit haben die Klasse voll zu bekommen.

Und damit tritt er auch schon in die Turnhalle. Mein Mr. Perfect. Er gleitet förmlich durch die Halle bis an die Seite vom Coach, und wirkt dabei so elegant, so anmutig, es ist eine wahre Augenweide. Ich merke, wie mein Puls schneller wird. Oh Gott, Bella, nun beherrsch dich mal! Das da ist dein LEHRER!

Lässig setzt er sich auf eine der Bänke an der Seite, seine Beine ausgestreckt, den Rücken an die Wand hinter sich gelehnt. Durch diese Haltung kommt sein makelloser Oberkörper noch besser zur Geltung. In diesem Moment bin ich einfach nur froh, dass er ein Hemd trägt und kein enges T Shirt. Denn anderenfalls würde ich sicherlich beginnen zu sabbern. Ich bemerke, wie sich etliche der Mädchen ihre Shirts und Shorts richten. Je nach Figur versuchen sie das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. So werden Oberteile durch Verknoten enger gezogen und das Ganze wirkt nebenbei auch noch bauchfrei. Der Ausschnitt wird durch Herunterziehen vergrößert. Oder aber die Shirts werden möglichst weit über etwas breitere Hüften und kleine Pölsterchen am Bauch gezogen, um diese zu verstecken. _[AN Ist Bella nicht lieb? Sie würde niemals jemanden als dick bezeichnen!]_ Die Shorts werden nach unten oder oben gezogen, bei Lauren haben sie mittlerweile eher den Anschein von Hot Pants als von unseren Sporthosen. Irgendwie hat sie es geschafft, dass die Hose so eng sitzt, dass es den Anschein erregt, als ob sie nichts drunter hätte.

Was macht dieser Mann mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht? Mal abgesehen von Alice scheint wirklich jede hier gerade vor sich hin zu schmelzen. Mich eingeschlossen.

OK, Bella, ablenken! Was wirkt am besten?

Wut, klar Wut.

Worauf kann ich wütend sein?

Ah! Jasper und Alice, diese Geheimniskrämer.

„Habt ihr das gewusst?", zische ich sie an, sehe aber weiterhin zu ihrem Bruder und versuche krampfhaft meine eigenen Hände daran zu hindern, meine Hosenbeine weiter zu meinen Knien zu ziehen, als ich den Blick von Mr. Cullen kurz auf mir fühle.

„Ja!", antworten mir beide wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Na wenigstens sind sie ehrlich.

„Ne Vorwarnung wäre echt nett gewesen.", schmolle ich vor mich hin. Mist, nun mache ich mich auch noch vor ihm zum Volldeppen. Nicht nur, dass ich bestimmt schon wieder rot bin wie eine Tomate, in wenigen Minuten kann er auch noch meine Stolperkünste life bewundern.

„Und was hättest du dann gemacht? Geschwänzt um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen? Außerdem wäre es nicht fair den anderen gegenüber. Und Lauren hätte noch einen Grund mehr zu lästern.", antwortet mir Alice lächelnd, kein bisschen von meiner schlechten Laune beeindruckt.

Mr. Cullen sieht mich schon wieder an. Oder noch immer? Sein Blick huscht kurz in mein Gesicht und er lächelt mich wissend an. Oh nein! Er hat die Bemerkungen von Alice gehört! Doch auf einmal wirkt sein Blick eigenartig, fast schon hungrig sieht er auf meine Beine und meine nicht vorhandene Oberweite. Doch diesmal wird dieser Blick nicht von der Angst begleitet, die ich vorhin fühlte, nein er löst eher ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch aus. Auch sind seine Augen nur einen kleinen Tick dunkler, nicht so nachtschwarz wie vorhin. Moment mal: Als er herein kam, waren seine Augen wieder bernsteinfarben, fast so golden wie ich es meist an ihm sah.

Wie macht er das?

„Bella, es geht los.", holt Jasper mich aus meiner Trance.

Und nun heißt es – Völkerball. Na Klasse!

Wieso konnte es nicht einfach Volley- oder Basketball sein? Da könnte ich mich wenigstens in eine Ecke verdrücken und versuchen den Bällen auszuweichen. Doch nun?

Angela und ich sehen uns seufzend an. Wir wissen beide, was das bedeutet: Krieg!

Und als ob wir es geahnt hätten: Lauren, Jessica und Tyler sind natürlich in der gegnerischen Mannschaft. Eric und Ben sind bei mir und Angela, leider auch Mike. Doch als ob Gott etwas erbarmen mit mir hat, gesellen sich auch Jasper und Alice zu uns.

Ben wird unsere Strohpuppe, Tyler die der gegnerischen Mannschaft. Nachdem das alles geklärt ist, gehen wir in unsere Felder.

Bühne frei für die Katastrophe.

Eines muss man Lauren und Jessica lassen, auch wenn sie arrogant wie sonst was sind, sportlich sind sie wirklich. Heute zu meinem Leidwesen. Beide haben es auf mich abgesehen, und sobald eine von ihnen einen der zwei Bälle bekommt, werde ich aus vollem Lauf von ihnen bombardiert.

Erneut fliegt ein Ball in meine Richtung, ich weiß nicht der wievielte es ist, denn ich habe aufgegeben mit zu zählen. Diesmal kam er, wie schon einige vorher, aus dem Außenfeld, also von Tyler. Ich mache mich auf den Aufprall gefasst, doch dieser bleibt aus. Stattdessen merke ich, wie Alice mich an der Hand zieht und herum wirbelt, so dass ich aus der Schusslinie komme. Und Gott sei Dank fängt Jasper mich zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal heute auf, sonst würden meine Knie bei jeder dieser Aktionen von Alice Bekanntschaft mit dem Parkett der Turnhalle schließen.

„AUA!", höre ich ein Stöhnen neben mir. Sidney hat den Ball abbekommen, der für mich bestimmt war. Der Ball war richtig hart geworfen!

„Das zahle ich ihm heim! So was ist echt unfair!", flüstert Jasper neben mir erbost, als er mich los lässt, nachdem er sicher ist dass ich nicht falle. Wow, der kann ja richtig wütend werden!

„Jazz, nicht!", versucht Alice ihn zu beruhigen. So langsam koche auch ich vor Wut auf die unfaire Spielweise der gegnerischen Mannschaft.

„Alice, ich werde nicht zusehen, wie sie unsere Mannschaft immer mehr dezimieren. Sieh dir doch Sidney und Eric an, Beide können kaum noch werfen, so hart wurden sie getroffen. Geschweige denn vernünftig laufen. Das hier ist kein normales Spiel mehr, und das weißt du genau!"

Ich habe ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen. Beide Bälle waren für mich bestimmt. Eric hat sich vor mich gestellt, als Tyler mich beim letzten Mal anvisiert hatte. Er hat wohl geahnt, dass es schmerzhaft wird. Und das war es. Eric hat kurz aufgekeucht, als er den Ball in seine Rippen bekam, ich bin mir sicher dort prangt jetzt ein ordentliches Hämatom. Bei diesem einen Wurf von Tyler waren Alice und Jasper zu weit weg, es wäre aufgefallen wenn plötzlich einer von ihnen neben mir aufgetaucht wäre.

So langsam wird es wirklich knapp für uns. Von den zehn Mann unserer Gruppe stehen nur noch vier auf dem Feld. Falls man mich überhaupt zählen kann. Außer Alice und Jasper hat es nur Mike erfolgreich geschafft, den Bällen auszuweichen. Es ist wie verhext, seit einer Ewigkeit versucht Angela sich frei zu werfen, doch all ihre Versuche Lauren oder wenigsten Jess raus zu katapultieren haben nichts gebracht.

„Wieso zeigt ihr ihnen nicht, was ihr wirklich könnt?", rutscht es mir raus. Irritiert sehen Jazz und Alice mich an. Oh nein! Ich und mein Mundwerk. Kann ich nicht einmal denken, bevor ich was sage?

„Ähm, ich meine, ihr seht so sportlich aus, ich glaube ihr habt euch zurück gehalten, denn sonst würden dort drüben bestimmt keine acht Mann mehr stehen, oder? Kommt schon, sonst verlieren wir.", versuche ich mich rauszureden. Bitte mach, dass sie es mir abkaufen!

Alice wirft einen Blick zu Edward, irgendwie scheinen sie sich quer durch die ganze Turnhalle zu verständigen.

„Also gut. Los geht's.", sagt sie nach einem Moment schelmisch grinsend.

Und es geht wirklich los. Alice und Jasper joggen über das Spielfeld und werfen beide gleichzeitig.

Jeder Wurf ist ein Treffer.

Und als wäre das nicht genug, erhält die gegnerische Mannschaft keine einzige Chance, den Ball in ihre Hände zu bekommen. Denn jedes Mal, wenn ein Ball einen Gegner trifft, prallt er so ab, dass er bei Ben, Eric oder Angela landet. Sie müssen sich nicht mal anstrengen um ihn zu fangen, er fliegt ihnen regelrecht in die Hände. Und als hätten sie verstanden, was hier passiert, versuchen sie nicht Jemanden abzuwerfen um selbst wieder ins Spiel zu kommen, sondern befördern die Bälle direkt wieder in unser Spielfeld, wo Alice und Jasper ihren Tanz von neuem beginnen.

Es sind noch nicht mal zwei Minuten um, uns schon stehen uns nur noch Lauren und Jessica gegenüber.

Ich habe mich diskret in eine hintere Ecke verzogen, um ihnen nicht im Weg zu stehen und um das Schauspiel genießen zu können. Doch leider macht mir da jemand einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Bella, weißt du eigentlich wie sexy du heute wieder aussiehst?", flüstert Mike mir ins Ohr. Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen.

„Mike, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Schwirr ab!"

„Komm schon, an diesen Cullen Typen kommst du doch sowieso nicht ran. Außerdem hat er so was wie dich nicht verdient."

„Ach, und du schon, oder was?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass Alice mit einem gezielten Wurf Jessica ins Aus befördert.

Böse funkelt sie mich an, als sie an Mike und mir vorbei in den Außenbereich geht. Sie sollte sich mal entscheiden, wen sie will! Mike oder Jasper? Mike kann sie gerne haben, doch der scheint nicht zu bemerken, dass sie was von ihm will. Und Jasper hat sowieso Alice und selbst ohne diese zu viel Klasse, um sich mit ihr abzugeben.

„Bella, Süße, jetzt komm schon…" schleimt Mike während dessen weiter – und versucht doch tatsächlich, seinen Arm um mich zu legen!

„Mike! ICH. BIN. NICHT. DEINE. SÜSSE!", fauche ich ihn an.

Mir ist, als höre ich ein leises Grollen, doch sicher bin ich mir nicht. Es klingt nicht wie Gewitter, eher irgendwie nach einem Tier. Doch andererseits auch wieder nicht. Was es auch ist, es jagt mir einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Abgelenkt durch dieses Geräusch blicke ich durch die Halle, nur um an den Augen von Mr. Cullen hängen zu bleiben.

Er sieht zu mir. Oder zu Mike? Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber er sieht extrem wütend aus. Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerke ich, dass er wirklich Mike ansieht. Seine Hände sind um die Bank gelegt, die Fingerknöchel treten weiß hervor. Es sieht so aus, als müsse er sich mit aller Macht davon abhalten, aufzuspringen. Was ist mit ihm los? Sein Blick scheint Mike förmlich zu erdolchen, doch auch wenn er so aussieht, als wolle er ihn gern einen Kopf kleiner machen, fehlt noch immer diese Schwärze in seinen Augen, die mir solche Angst um mein Leben verursachte.

Mike scheint das ganze nicht zu bemerken, Er versucht es weiterhin bei mir. Ich sehe Hilfe suchend zu Alice, doch diese ist im Moment damit beschäftigt, Lauren ins Aus zu katapultieren.

„Bella, Schönste, komm schon. Jetzt zier dich nicht so! Ich weiß, dass du mich magst.", bläst mir Mike ins Ohr. Es sollte wohl ein Hauchen sein, doch als solches kommt es definitiv nicht an.

„Las mich los, Mike!", fahre ich ihn an.

In diesem Moment dreht Jasper sich ruckartig zu uns um. Sieht Mike an, dann kurz seinen Bruder.

„Shit!" ist alles, was er sagt, dann schlendert er auf Mike zu und macht ihm deutlich, dass er abschwirren soll. Seine Haltung wirkt ein wenig bedrohlich. Ja, ganz so wie der große Bruder, der unerwünschte Verehrer von seiner Schwester fern hält. Ich danke ihm leise und er nickt lächelnd.

Die kleine Pause ist vorbei. Da die gegnerische Mannschaft keine Spieler mehr auf dem Feld hat, muss Tyler dort hin. Und er bekommt auch gleich einen Ball, den anderen bekommt Jasper.

Tyler zielt auf Mike, und Alice, sowie Jasper stellen sich in Position, um nach dem Wurf ihren Tanz neu zu beginnen. Beide mit einem bösen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Wenn sie so ein Gesicht ziehen, könnte man direkt Angst vor ihnen bekommen.

Doch auf einmal ändert sich der Blick von Alice. Als würde durch mich hindurch sehen, starrt sie in meine Richtung, und dann ruft sie ein leises

„NEIN"

Verwirrt blicke ich sie an. Und dann sehe ich es. Tyler zielt nicht mehr auf Mike, sondern auf mich. Weit holt er aus.

Doch noch bevor er den Ball wirft, hat Jasper reagiert. Mit einem wütenden Schrei saust sein Ball durch die Luft, ist kaum zu erkennen. Mit voller Wucht trifft er Tyler an der Brust. Dieser kippt sofort um und der Ball kullert nutzlos aus seiner Hand.

„JASPER" höre ich Edward erschrocken rufen.

Tyler liegt am Boden, bewegt sich nicht.

Ich sehe, wie Alice und Jasper den Atem anhalten. Sind sie selbst so überrascht? Und wer kann bitteschön so lange den Atem anhalten?

Auf einmal legt sich ein schmieriger Arm um meine Schulter.

„Siehst du Bella, solch einen gewalttätigen Kerl willst du doch gar nicht um dich haben. Ich werde dich vor Jasper beschützen. Er hat den unschuldigen Tyler einfach so zu Boden gehauen!"

Ich bin im Moment zu gelähmt um auf Mikes schleimiges Gehabe zu reagieren.

Was passiert da? Alice und Jasper stehen da wie angewurzelt, fast wie Statuen. Selbst Mr. Perfect scheint geschockt. Coach Clapp hingegen ist bei Tyler, der sich gerade wieder aufrappelt.

„Blutet er?", höre ich die zittrige Stimme von Alice.

„Nein", ist die kurze Antwort von Mr. Cullen.

„Gott sei Dank!", stößt Jasper erleichtert aus.

Nach wenigen Minuten wird uns allen klar, dass Tyler nur geschauspielert hat. Ja, der Ball hat ihm eine ordentliche Prellung verursacht und ihn umgehauen, aber er war die gesamte Zeit bei vollem Bewusstsein.

„Ok, ähm, wie geht es weiter?", fragt Mike, nachdem mehr als die Hälfte der Klasse sich auf Jaspers Seite geschlagen haben, selbst Tylers Mannschaft. Dies bedeutet, alle haben das unfaire Spiel mitbekommen und sind froh, dass er seine Strafe bekommen hat.

Dies wiederum führte dazu, dass sich Mike nicht mehr ganz so wohl in seiner Haut fühlt, als Jasper sich zu ihm umdreht, mit einem herausfordernden Blick. Doch keiner von Beiden sagt etwas, Mike nimmt lediglich seinen Arm von meiner Schulter, bleibt aber immer noch viel zu dicht stehen.

„Nun, da mein liebenswerter Bruder Tyler aus dem Spiel befördert hat, denke ich wäre es gerecht, wenn ich für Tyler einspringe. Es Ist doch schade, ein solches Spiel kurz vor dem Ende abzubrechen, oder?", erklärt Mr. Cullen in ruhigem Tonfall, doch sein Blick ist starr auf Mike gerichtet, der es diesmal auch bemerkt. Und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlt.

„Aber… Sie sind doch ein Lehrer!", würgt er hervor.

„Ach, und Lehrer können nicht spielen?", wirft nun Coach Clapp entrüstet ein.

Damit ist es besiegelt, Mr. Cullen wird für Tyler einspringen.

Doch bevor es losgeht, legt ER erstmal los.

.com/watch?v=P3ZdheRKzMk

OH MEIN GOTT: (A/N Uratoh: schnell den Sabberschutz über die Tastatur legen)

..

(A/N Die Ärmel etwas kürzer und Shirt weiß….*lechz*)

Mit seinen langen Fingern knöpft er sein Hemd auf und lässt es locker von den Schultern gleiten. Darunter trägt er… nein, nicht einfach irgendein T-Shirt.

Das weiße Shirt liegt perfekt an seinem Körper an. Die kurzen Ärmel bedecken seinen Bizeps nur zur Hälfte. Er ist kein Muskelpaket, eher sehnig gebaut, und dabei extrem männlich. Seine Brustmuskulatur ist deutlich durch das enge Shirt zu erkennen, und durch das Spiel seiner Schultern bewegen sich seine Muskeln leicht unter dem Stoff.

Wow, ich glaube ich muss sterben! Dieser Mann … ist einfach nur ein Gott! (A/N Uratoh: *tropftropf)

„Ts, Angeber!", meckert Mike neben mir.

Nein Mike, das ist nicht angeben, sondern selbstbewusst zeigen, was Mann hat. Nun, das kannst du ja nicht wissen, so schwabbelig wie du bist.

Doch nett, wie ich bin, spreche ich die Gedanken nicht aus. Auch wenn er es verdient hätte.

Ohne Mikes Gemecker weiter zu beachten, liegt mein Blick wie gefesselt auf Mr. Perfects perfektem Oberkörper. Nur ganz kurz huscht mein Blick in sein Gesicht… und seine Augen fixieren mich, ziehen mich in seinen Bann.

Ernst sieht er mich an, bis er mit einem Zwinkern den Blick abwendet und sein Hemd auf die Bank legt, schnell gefolgt von seinen Schuhen und Socken.

Langsam schlendert er dann zum Feld, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und dabei die Daumen locker in die Gürtellaschen seiner Jeans gehakt.

Und schon wieder sieht er mich mit diesem intensiven Blick an, der mir durch und durch geht und dieses sonderbare, angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch auslöst.

Man könnte fast meinen, er zieht diese Show nur für mich ab.

Und der Tanz beginnt.

„Komm, Edward, zeig was du kannst!", grinst Alice ihn an.

„Gleich, Schwesterchen. Erst hab ich noch etwas zu erledigen."

Ich stehe einfach nur da, bewundere diesen Mann, der da barfuss, in Jeans und Shirt über das Feld rennt, den Ball abwägend in der Hand haltend.

Und dann wirft er. Ich merke, dass er in meine Richtung zielt, doch kann mich noch immer nicht bewegen um dem Ball auszuweichen.

Bewundere stattdessen die Eleganz, mit der er ausholt, wie seine Haare durch die Bewegungen um seinen Kopf fliegen, wie sich seine Armmuskeln an- und entspannen. Dieses Lächeln, dass deutlich zeigt, wie viel Spaß er an der Situation hat.

Und dann zischt der Ball haarscharf an mir vorbei, trifft Mike.

Hart.

Allerdings bei weitem nicht so hart, wie die Bälle von Tyler heute waren. Sicherlich wird Mike nicht einmal einen blauen Fleck davon tragen.

„Ups, sorry Mr. Newton. Ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht zu hart getroffen.

Allerdings sollten sie sich auf das Spiel konzentrieren, anstatt mit ihren Mitspielerinnen zu flirten. Erst recht, wenn jeder erkennt, dass diese davon nicht begeistert sind."

Ertappt und vor sich hin grummelnd zieht Mike von dannen.

Und ich habe endlich meine Ruhe!

Danke, forme ich lautlos in Mr. Cullens Richtung. Ja, er hat mir damit wirklich einen Gefallen getan. Als Antwort nickt er mir nur kurz zu und schenkt mir eines dieser schiefen Lächeln, die ich seit Montag so sehr vermisst habe.

Jasper hebt den Ball auf. Nun stehen beide neben mir, Alice und Jasper, jeder mit einem Ball in der Hand.

Sie grinsen ihren Bruder an.

„Und, kann es jetzt losgehen?", fragt Jasper.

„Hm, dann versucht es doch!" meint Edward. „Aber eventuell nicht da, wo ihr gerade steht…", mit einem Kopfnicken zeigt er in meine Richtung.

„Dann kümmere dich doch darum… wenn du kannst!", lacht Alice ihn aus.

Kurz sieht er mich gequält an. Wie jetzt, will er nicht auf mich werfen?

„Hey, ich bin nicht aus Glas!", rufe ich in die Runde.

„Wenn du wüsstest!", kommt die Antwort von allen drei gleichzeitig. Sofort denke ich an Alice und meinen Arm. Hm, eventuell war ich für sie ja wirklich zerbrechlich wie Glas?

Weiter kommen meine Gedanken nicht, es geht los. Die Bälle fliegen über das Feld. Der Ball von Jasper zischt haarscharf an ihm vorbei, den von Alice hingegen fängt er mit nur einer Hand auf.

„Angeber!", murmelt Jasper.

„Sei nicht sauer, Jazz. Du bekommst noch deine Chance.", tröstet ihn Edward selbst.

Und im selben Moment wirft er den Ball. Selbst ich sehe, dass er langsamer fliegt als alle Bälle vorher. Jasper und Alice treten zur Seite.

Was ist das jetzt?

Noch bevor ich reagieren kann, streift mich der Ball. Wäre ich nicht die ganze Zeit so abgelenkt von Mr. Perfects Erscheinungsbild, hätte selbst ich locker ausweichen können. Doch so habe ich es zu spät mitbekommen.

Die Berührung war nur ganz leicht, wie ein Windhauch oder eine Streicheln an meinem Arm.

Er wollte mir auf keinen Fall wehtun, soviel ist klar. Doch für das Spiel der Geschwister bin ich wohl im Weg.

So schnell ich kann, ohne dabei zu stolpern, renne ich zu unserem Aus.

Doch als ich auf seiner Höhe bin, spricht er mich an.

„Miss Swan? Alles OK bei ihnen? Habe ich sie verletzt?", ich sehe ihn verdutzt an. Verletzt? Mit diesem leichten Wurf? Doch seine Augen sagen mir, dass er etwas anderes meint. Er spielt auf die Situation im Bioraum an.

„Nein. Ich verstehe es zwar nicht, aber ich bin auch nicht verletzt."

„OK. Dann… sollten wir mal weiterspielen, oder?", fragt er mich fast zaghaft.

Dieser Mann hat so viele verschiedene Seiten, ich komm da einfach nicht mit.

Ohne eine Antwort renne ich schnell weiter, und überlasse den drei Cullens das Feld.

Es ist eine wahre Augenweide. Geschmeidig bewegen sich die Drei über die Spielfläche, nutzen jeden Zentimeter aus. Fast graziös, wie eine kleine Elfe, schwebt Alice regelrecht, während Jasper und Edward eher wie Raubkatzen umherschleichen. Jetzt verstehe ich Jaspers Aussage. Wenn ich nicht so vernarrt in seinen Bruder wäre, würde es mir in diesem Moment wirklich schwer fallen, zu entscheiden, wer den schöneren Anblick liefert.

Als würde er wissen, was seine Geschwister planen, weicht mein Mr. Cullen jedem Ball mit Leichtigkeit aus. Auch Alice scheint eine Art siebenten Sinn zu haben, denn auch sie hat nie wirklich Probleme, den Bällen auszuweichen oder sie zu fangen.

Lediglich Jasper scheint etwas im Nachteil, nur durch schnelle Bewegungen schafft er es meist in der allerletzten Sekunde, sich wegzudrehen. Und somit musste es geschehen: nach fünf Minuten sieht er einen Ball nicht rechtzeitig, dieser trifft ihn. Durch die ganze Halle schallt das Echo des Aufpralls, das müsste wirklich Schmerzen nach sich ziehen. Doch Jasper schüttelt nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„War ja klar, dass ich gegen dich keine Chance hab. Na, dann wünsche ich euch beiden Supertalenten mal viel Spaß!"

Edward gibt ihm im Vorbeigehen noch einen Klaps auf die Schulter und flüstert ihm was ins Ohr. Daraufhin sieht Jasper sich in der Halle um, und fängt an zu grinsen.

„Ihr seid unmöglich!", ruft Alice von der anderen Seite.

„Nee, einfach nur Männer!", kichern beide zurück.

Männer? Im Moment eher kleine Jungs. Doch was ich dann sehe, verschlägt mir glatt die Sprache. Beide krempeln sich die sowieso schon kurzen Ärmel hoch, so dass wirklich alles von ihren regelrecht gemeißelten Oberarmen zu sehen ist. Die Hosen sind im Laufe des Spiels sowieso schon recht tief gerutscht, so dass ich bei Mr. Cullen über den blauen Jeans den Rand seiner schwarzen Unterwäsche sehen kann. Wollen die zwei uns foltern?

Dann steht Jasper neben mir, drückt sanft meinen Unterkiefer nach oben und somit meinen offenen Mund zu.

„Na, wie geht's, Süße? Du scheinst seinen Anblick wirklich zu genießen.", kichert er leise.

WAS? Oh nein, schon wieder ertappt.

„Bist nicht die einzige. Aber darf ich dir was sagen? Für Lauren und Jessica zieht er die Show garantiert nicht ab."

Will Jasper mir damit was sagen? Nachdenklich beobachte ich Alice und ihren Bruder, wie sie sich gegenseitig über das Feld jagen. Einen Treffer hat Edward schon abbekommen, und da er für Tyler nach dessen Treffer eingesprungen ist, hat er somit nur noch ein Leben.

„Na klasse, wenn Alice nicht durchhält, brauche ich gar nicht erst dahin gehen. Ich mach mich ja nur zum Vollklops. Wie soll ich dem denn Ausweichen?", meldet sich Ben neben uns. Doch es ist durchaus Bewunderung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Mach dir nichts draus, er hat Mike, Bella und mich auch raus befördert. Er ist eben wirklich gut. Bei so einem Gegner ist das Verlieren wirklich keine Schande.", tröstet Jasper ihn.

Doch soweit kommt es nicht. Alice hat wohl die Nase voll, und trickst ihn aus. Aus vollem Hals fängt sie an, die Nationalhymne zu singen. Wieso denn das?

Doch es scheint ihn zu verwirren.

„Ally, das ist unfair!", lacht sich Jasper neben mir scheckig. Irritiert sehe ich von einem zum anderen. Was ist unfair?

Edward kann nach wenigen Versuchen den Bällen nicht mehr ausweichen. Alice wirft zwei wirklich schnell hinter einander. Einem weicht er aus, den andern sieht er an - er scheint es zu bemerken, doch kein Mensch könnte diesem Ball ausweichen. Also verliert er.

„JAAAAAAA!" brüllt unsere Mannschaft los, wir stürmen aufs Feld. Gewonnen. Dank Alice und Jasper.

####

Noch völlig beeindruckt von dem Spiel, schlendere ich schwatzend mit Angela zur Umkleide.

„Bella!" höre ich auf einmal Alice panisch rufen, doch noch bevor ich mich zu ihr drehen kann, spüre ich einen sehr harten und schmerzhaften Schlag in meiner Kniekehle.

Ich schreie meinen Schmerz laut heraus, als ich auf dem Boden der Halle zusammen sacke. Wahrscheinlich brülle ich gerade die gesamte Schule zusammen, doch das ist mir jetzt egal.

Es tut so verdammt weh!

„Bella!", höre ich mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig rufen.

Und dann merke ich eine angenehm kühle Hand unter meinen Beinen. Sanft werde ich hoch gehoben. Umhüllt von einem wundervollen Duft lasse ich mich gegen denjenigen sinken, der mich trägt. Mittlerweile wimmere ich nur noch vor mich hin, doch meine Tränen benetzen das Shirt über der steinharten Brust, an die ich mich lehne.

Auf einmal ändert sich der Duft, ich habe das Gefühl als würde jemand anderes mich halten. Dieser Duft ist irgendwie vertraut und doch neu. Alles erinnert mich irgendwie an Dad.

Wie oft haben diese kräftigen, harten Arme mich tröstend gehalten, auch kilometerweit getragen, nachdem ich mal wieder gefallen war?

Wie oft hat mich der Duft meines Stiefvaters eingehüllt, während er mich langsam beruhigt und fürsorglich meine Tränen weggewischt hat?

Wie oft haben diese goldenen Augen mich ernst und gleichzeitig liebevoll angesehen oder mir aufmunternd zugelächelt?

Wie oft haben die kühlen Hände meine Prellungen oder Verstauchungen gekühlt, was so viel besser hilft als alle Kühlpacks der Welt?

Dad. Ich vermisse ihn auf einmal so schrecklich doll.

Noch mehr kuschele ich mich an die Brust, der Schmerz in meinen Beinen und die Erinnerungen sind im Moment zu viel für mich.

„Bella? Mädchen, sag doch was! Jasper, ich denke du solltest sie zur Krankenstation bringen. Sie ist ja völlig weg getreten.", dringt die Stimme vom Coach zu mir durch.

Jasper?

Oh Nein! Beschämt rücke ich ein Stück von ihm ab, blicke schüchtern auf. Was müssen sie jetzt von mir denken! Ich lasse mich einfach so gehen. Na, wenn das Mal nicht Futter für die Meute ist. Und was soll Alice davon halten, dass ich mich gerade so an ihren Freund geschmiegt habe? Und Edward – Mr. Cullen, meine ich! Oh Gott, was denkt er jetzt von mir?

Doch die Blicke die meinem begegnen, zeigen keinerlei Abneigung. Ich sehe in drei vollkommen verblüffte goldene Augenpaare. Wie soll ich das jetzt erklären? Ich kenne sie gerade mal fünf Tage und schluchze hier wie ne Verrückte an Jaspers Brust.

Ich sollte mich wohl mal lieber zu Wort melden, bevor ich wirklich noch bei der Schulschwester lande.

„Nein. Ich, ich denke, es geht gleich wieder. Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich habe nur diesen Schmerz gemerkt, aber wieso?"

Mr. Cullen zieht scharf die Luft ein.

„Miss Swan, Sie wissen nicht was danach passiert ist?"

„Ähm, nein?", frage ich ihn schüchtern. Er wirkt so wütend, was habe ich falsch gemacht?

„Tyler hat Ihnen den Ball in die Kniekehlen geworfen, und bei dem Aufprall sind sie schreiend zusammen gesackt. Ich habe sie vom Spielfeld getragen, doch dann hat Jasper sie gehalten. Sie haben sich regelrecht an uns geklammert und ihre Tränen machten uns wirklich Angst. Seit fünf Minuten versuchen wir, wieder zu ihnen durch zu dringen."

Verlegen sehe ich ihn an. Ja, sein Shirt ist genauso nass wie das von Jasper. Durch die Feuchtigkeit ist es fast durchsichtig, und jetzt erahne ich seine feine Brustbehaarung. Ich muss bei diesem Anblick schlucken, schnell sehe ich weg – direkt in seine Augen. Doch diese sind anders. Seine Augen… sie sind schwarz wie die Nacht, sehen mich jedoch bekümmert und fürsorglich an. Was ist geschehen, während ich nicht reagiert habe?

„Entschuldigung. Ich.. ich habe Ihr Shirt versaut." Ist alles, was ich sagen kann.

Mit seiner Reaktion habe ich nicht gerechnet. „Ich denke, ich werde es verkraften. Hauptsache es geht Ihnen wieder etwas besser?", lacht er und sieht mich danach fragend an.

Zaghaft nicke ich.

„Bella! Gott sei dank, es geht dir wieder besser! Süße, du hast mir wirklich Angst gemacht. Tyler war beim Direktor, er hat für eine Woche einen Schulverweis. Und dein Vater wurde auch angerufen. Er lässt dir ausrichten du sollst ihn anrufen, und auf jeden Fall bei Misty auf dem Revier eine Anzeige gegen Tyler machen. Er kümmert sich dann darum, wenn er morgen wieder da ist."

Völlig außer Atem lässt Angela sich neben mir nieder. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich noch immer auf Jaspers Schoß sitze, einer seiner Arme kühlend unter meinen Kniekehlen.

„Hier, ich habe einige Kühlakkus bei der Schwester geholt. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie du damit laufen sollst. Naja, du kennst ja die Schwester. Sie meinte, du kannst selbst am besten deine Verletzungen einschätzen, so oft wie du schon im Krankenhaus warst. Also, denkst du, du musst zum Arzt?"

„Na klasse, jetzt bin ich schon der Running Gag bei der Schulschwester. „Hm, ich weiß nicht. Ähm, Jasper, kannst du mir kurz beim Aufstehen helfen?", frage ich ihn.

„Klar, komm her."

Vorsichtig dreht er meine Beine, dann zieht er seinen Arm hervor. An der Taille umfasst er mich, während ich mich auf seinen Schultern abstütze und vorsichtig hinstelle. Autsch, das tut ordentlich weh.

Sofort sind auch Ben und Angela da, halten mich erst einmal fest. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass alle anderen Schüler die Halle verlassen haben.

„Geht es?", fragt mich Alice. Ich zucke kurz mit den Schultern. Nun, einige Wochen wird es dauern, bis die Schwellung wieder zurückgeht. Vorsichtig beuge und verdrehe ich mich, um mir selbst das Schlamassel anzusehen.

„Bella, glaub mir, das willst du nicht sehen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es heute Abend aussieht, so blau wie es jetzt schon ist.", sagt Ben zu mir.

Daraufhin nimmt Alice kurz meine Schultern und dreht mich um, so dass auch sie meine Kniekehlen sehen kann.

„Ich denke, dass sollte sich wirklich jemand ansehen. Sieht nicht gut aus. Oh, dieser Tyler, das wird er büßen!", kocht sie regelrecht.

„Lass gut sein, Alice. Ich habe zu Hause eine Salbe, die hilft bei den schlimmsten Hämatomen. Was anders kann man da nicht machen. Glaub mir, ich hab da wirklich Erfahrung - selbst gesammelt!", antworte ich ihr.

„OK, dann versuch mal zu laufen. Irgendwie müssen wir dich ja nach Hause bringen, oder?"

Gesagt, getan. Und es geht. Es tut noch immer weh, und ich muss wirklich meine Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht zu stöhnen.

Wie gern würde ich Jasper einfach bitten, mich zu tragen. Doch das wäre wohl wirklich unverschämt. Also reiße ich mich zusammen, und humple, gestützt von Alice und Angela, in die Umkleide.

„Na toll. Jetzt bin ich ein kleiner Invalide. Dabei wollte ich dich vorhin fragen, ob wir heute shoppen gehen wollen.", seufze ich zu Alice.

„Wirklich? Ach, da finden wir schon einen Weg! Erst mal bringen wir dich nach Hause, und dann sehen wir weiter.", strahlt sie mich an. Ich sehe förmlich, wie sich die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf drehen, um eine Lösung zu finden.

**So ihr Lieben, das war's . Weiter geht es mit einem Shopping Kapitel aus Edwards Sicht, und so nebenbei lernt Bella Rose und Emmett, eventuell auch Carlisle und Esme kennen.**

**Doch ich denke nicht, das ihr es noch in diesem Jahr bekommt.**

**In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch besinnliche und schöne Weihnachten im Kreise eurer Liebsten und rutscht mit Feuerwerk, Pauken, Trompeten und ner ordentlichen Sause gut ins Nächste Jahr.**


	19. 18 changing my world

**Hallo ihr Lieben.**

**Hier kommt das erste Kapitel im neuen Jahr, und es geht in Riesenschritten vorwärts mit unseren Beiden Lieblingen.**

**Ein kleiner nachtrag zum letzten Kapitel, da es scheinbar nicht deutlich genug war:**

**Nachdem Bella von Tyler verletzt hat, war Edward bei ihr, er hat sie vom Feld getragen und die erste Zeit gehalten! Und das alles nur kurze Zeit, nachdem er sie im Bioraum fast angefallen hätte. Er vertraut Jasper, also warum sollte er ausgerechnet auf Jazz eifersüchtig sein? **

**Die Situation wird hier aber auch noch mal ganz kurz erwähnt.**

**Soviel zu dem Vergangenen**

**Das Lied zum Kapitel:**

.com/user/TheUratoh?feature=mhum#p/a/u/0/AHiOyJLc3D0

**Danke, danke danke an Uratoh, du bist ein Schatz! **

**Für alle, die es ganz schnell schockiert wieder zumachen… ich mag die Kells schon seit, ääähhm, *kopfkratz, rechne* ja, genau seit 18 Jahren.**

**Und dieses Lied höre ich immer wieder gern, bringt viele Erinnerungen zurück. Auch wenn es nicht mehr zu meinen absoluten Favoriten gehört, mag ich es.**

**Und der Text passt super toll zu Edwards Situation und seinen Gefühlen.**

**Für alle, die es sich nicht anhören wollen (was geschätzte 75% sind) stehen ganz unten noch mal die Lyrics.**

**Doch erstmal zu Edward, und warum er sich nicht helfen kann….**

Kapitel 18: Changing my world

EPOV

Hier sitze ich nun, inmitten der Lehrerschaft, obwohl ich eigentlich ganz woanders sein will.

Der Tag heute hat mich ordentlich verwirrt.

Genauer gesagt war es Bella, die mich so verwirrte und mehr als einmal überraschte.

Doch bevor meine Gedanken wieder endgültig zu Bella wandern, versuche ich mich auf diese Sitzung zu konzentrieren. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Immer wieder muss ich an sie denken, an was für ein bemerkenswertes Mädchen sie ist.

Wie wundervoll weich sich ihr Haar anfühlte als ich es am frühen Morgen streichelte und wie irritierend einfach es in diesen Minuten war meinen Durst zu widerstehen.

Wie ehrlich ihre Freundschaft zu Angela ist, so dass sie ihre Freundin gehen lässt, damit diese glücklich wird.

Wie aufrichtig ihre Treue zu ihren Freunden aus La Push ist, und wie groß ihre Wut über die Beleidigungen, die sie in deren Namen ertrug, bevor Mr. Greene meinem Wunsch folgend in die Cafeteria kam und das ganze Theater gekonnt beendete.

Wie geschockt und verletzt sie durch meine Anschuldigungen in Biologie war. Noch immer zieht sich mein steinernes Herz bei den Gedanken zusammen, dass ich sie so sehr verletzt hatte – und meine Ungerechtigkeit in meiner Wut erst bemerkte, als Alice mich regelrecht anschrie. Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es ungeschehen machen.

Wie sie als einziger Mensch in der Klasse nicht vor meinem anderen Ich zurück schreckte, als ich Tyler in die Knie zwang.

Wie sich ihre braunen Augen so vertrauensvoll in meine brannten, als ich endlich beschloss ihr meine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Wie sie noch immer an mich glaubte und sich um mich anstatt sich selbst sorgte, während ich ihrer Pulsader am Handgelenk fast nicht widerstehen konnte.

Wie wundervoll sie errötete, als ich sie im Sportunterricht mit meinen Blicken bewunderte.

Wie ich sie mit meinen Körper und der kleinen Show völlig aus der Bahn warf. Ja, ich hatte es bemerkt, und es fühlte sich gut an zu wissen, dass SIE so auf mich reagierte – schließlich gingen ihre Kurven auch nicht spurlos an mir vorbei, nein, ihr Anblick im Sportoutfit fuhr mir wortwörtlich in die Lenden.

Wie bezaubernd ihr Lachen war, als sie sich mit Angela über den Sieg freute.

Wie wundervoll es sich anfühlte, sie auf meinem Arm zu haben, dicht an meine Brust geschmiegt, während sie sich an mir festkrallte.

Ja, es war schwer dem Geruch ihres Blutes zu widerstehen, dass so dicht an meinem Mund durch ihre Halsschlagader pulsierte. Doch in dem Moment, als sie sich in ihrem Schmerz an mich klammerte, konnte ich die Verlockung zum ersten Mal wirklich verdrängen. Es war mir so viel wichtiger, dass sie aufhörte zu weinen, ich wollte ihr den Schmerz nehmen. Und hätte ich sie in dem Moment nicht halten dürfen, würde Tyler jetzt nicht mehr leben. Zu gern würde ich meine Bella und all die anderen Mädchen, denen er wehgetan hatte, rächen.

Erst, als es nach einigen Minuten zu schwer wurde sie so dicht zu halten, da mein Durst zu groß wurde, gab ich sie vorsichtig, und vor allem widerwillig, an Jasper ab. Doch sie noch länger selbst zu halten wäre definitiv nicht gut gewesen – für uns beide.

Wir alle wunderten uns nicht zum ersten Mal, weshalb sie keine Angst zeigte. Nein, im Gegenteil, meine und Jaspers Nähe schien sie zu beruhigen. Doch wir können sie nicht danach fragen. Nicht, ohne uns selbst zu verraten. Zum wohl tausendsten Mal ärgerte ich mich darüber, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.

„Mr. Cullen, was denken sie?"

Was? Schnell suchte ich in den Gedanken des Direktors nach der Frage, die er gerade gestellt hatte. Es ging um Tyler. Was auch sonst.

„Ich denke er hat Miss Swan in voller Absicht verletzt. Dass er ihren Spind aufgebrochen hat, und sie auch mit den anderen in der Cafeteria denunzierte, spricht deutlich für sich. Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, dass er allen sagt, wieso er dies tut."

Das ist bei weitem nicht alles, was ich gern über dieses Schwein sagen und vor allem tun würde. Nur zu bewusst sind mir seine Gedanken, doch ich kann nichts tun, denn wie sollte ich meine Erkenntnisse beweisen?

„Miss Swan ist nur sein neuestes Opfer, wenn auch auf eine andere Art als die armen anderen Mädchen.", setzt Mrs. Geoff hinzu.

Weiß sie etwa von Tylers schwarzer Seele? Fragend sehe ich sie an, durchsuche kurz ihre Gedanken. Alles weiß sie nicht, aber genug um sich zu sorgen – zu Recht.

„Ich denke Sie haben Recht. Der Junge hat mit Sicherheit mehr als nur die Herzen der Mädchen gebrochen. Allein wie ängstlich Miss Smith und Miss Brown ihn in letzter Zeit ansehen, obwohl sie früher so für ihn schwärmten. Irgendwas ist da im Busch. Ich wünschte nur, wenigstens eine von ihnen würde den Mund aufmachen.", antwortet Mr. Mason.

Auch er macht sich ehrlich Sorgen wegen Tylers aggressivem Verhalten.

„Doch solange keine etwas sagt oder ihn wenigstens anonym anzeigt, wird nichts passieren. Und solange er sich hinter seinem Bürgermeister - Daddy versteckt, wird das nicht geschehen.", fügt Direktor Greene resignierend hinzu.

„Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind. Ich habe kurz vor unserem Treffen einen Anruf von Bürgermeister Crowley erhalten. Er hat energisch gegen die vorübergehende Suspendierung seines Sohnes protestiert. Ich gedenke jedoch nicht, einzulenken. Allerdings hätte ich vorher gern Ihre Meinung gehört."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns mit dem Bürgermeister anlegen sollten. Diese Schule ist immer noch von den Finanziellen Mitteln der Stadt abhängig. Und so schlimm war es ja nun auch wieder nicht, wie sich Tyler benommen hat. Und zu Ihnen, Mr. Cullen, ich denke nicht, dass man es als denunzieren bezeichnen kann, wenn jemand seine Meinung über diese Wilden in La Push offen äußert.", giftet Mr. Varner mich an.

OK, also hat dieser Tyler schon mal einen Sympathisanten unter der Lehrerschaft. Schnell scanne ich die Gedanken der anderen Anwesenden. Er ist der Einzige, der hinter dem Jungen steht… offensichtlich blind aufgrund seiner Freundschaft zu den Crowleys und ihrer gemeinsamen Abneigung gegen alle, die nicht weiß oder irgendwie anders sind.

„Nun, Mr. Varner, ich kann nichts zu den Quileute sagen, da ich bisher nur eine kurze Begegnung mit ihnen hatte.",

OK, das war eine Lüge. Doch auch wenn ich die Wölfe aus verständlichen Gründen nicht mochte – das bringt Todfeindschaft so mit sich – sah ich die Bewohner des Reservates durchaus als Menschen wie jede andere auch… zudem roch das Blut von ihnen nicht anders als das der Weißen.

„Jedoch kann ich ihnen versichern, dass dieser Schule nicht die Finanziellen Mittel ausgehen werden, nur weil jemand mal den Mund aufmacht, was das Söhnchen des Bürgermeisters angeht. Zudem muss ich Sie wohl nicht daran erinnern, was mein Adoptivbruder und seine Frau in der hiesigen KFZ Werkstatt, oder meine Eltern in kürzester Zeit im hiesigen Krankenhaus erreicht haben. Überwiegend aus unserer eigenen Tasche bezahlt, nicht von der Stadt, wenn ich dies ausnahmsweise einmal betonen darf. Und genauso wenig, wie meinen Geschwistern das Schicksal eines liebenswürdigen Rentners und sein Lebenstraum, oder meinem Vater das Schicksal der Kranken dieser Stadt egal ist, ist mir das der hiesigen Schüler."

Noch deutlicher kann ich ihnen nun wirklich nicht das Geld unserer Familie unter die Nase reiben. Meine kleine Ansprache hat gewirkt. Alle sind erleichtert. Natürlich hätten sie sich hinter den Direktor und seine Entscheidung gestellt, aber ein mulmiges Gefühl hatten sie doch alle dabei. Hing doch auch ihr Job an dieser Schule. Ich sah einige erleichterte und dankbare Blicke, nur einer versuchte mich mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen.

Sorry mein Lieber, aber DAS kann ich besser….Doch zeigen sollte ich es ihm wohl lieber ein andermal.

„Zurück zu Mr. Crowley. Meine Geschwister werden Miss Swan zum Revier begleiten, wo sie auf Anraten ihres Vaters eine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung, Diebstahls und Sachbeschädigung und eventuell auch Verleumdung erstatten wird. Man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen. Sie mag nur ein einfaches Mädchen sein, aber sie ist die Tochter des Chief of Police und eben dieser hat in der Stadt ebensoviel Macht wie der Bürgermeister."

„Ja, aus diesem Blickwinkel habe ich es noch nicht betrachtet. Chief Swan wird ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen. Ich denke der Junge hat Glück, dass der Chief im Moment nicht in der Stadt ist, sonst hätte er ihn direkt in der Schule verhaftet.", kichert nun Mrs. Geoff erleichtert.

„So, ich denke, damit ist alles zu diesem unschönen Thema gesagt. Danke für ihre ehrlichen Worte, Mr. Cullen. Und vielen Dank dafür, dass sie sich gleich um das Mädchen gekümmert haben. Die Ärmste war ja völlig verstört." Mit diesen Worten schließt Coach Clapp das Thema ab.

„Nun, zu dem anderen Punkt auf der Tagesordnung. Stehen ihre Pläne für Montag? Ich werde die Schüler der letzten zwei Klassenstufen während der ersten Stunde in die Turnhalle rufen lassen und sie informieren. Gibt es irgendwelche Anmerkungen von Ihnen, die noch beachtet werden müssen?"

„Nun, ich denke wir haben zu wenige Lehrer für den sportlichen und musikalischen Teil. Selbst wenn Mr. Cullen, wie er dankbarer Weise angeboten hat, zwei Fächer übernimmt werden sich mehr Schüler dafür begeistern, als wir in den Kursen unterbringen können.", gibt Mrs Geoff zu bedenken.

„Wieso? Auch die anderen Angebote sind nicht schlecht.", fügt Mr. Mason an, so recht versteht er ihren Standpunkt anscheinend nicht. Die Gedanken von Mrs. Geoff bringen mich zum schmunzeln.

Ich denke der gute Mr. Cullen wird sämtliche Mädchen der Schule in seinen Kursen haben. Und verübeln kann ich es den Mädchen nicht. Dieser Mann ist wirklich nicht schlecht. So extrem attraktiv, zudem noch gebildet, klug und mit einem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Wenn ich doch nur einige Jahre jünger wäre…

„Also was Greta ausdrücken will, ist dass so ziemlich jedes Mädchen an dieser Schule für Mr. Cullen schwärmt, und sicherlich mit Begeisterung in seine Fächer stürmt – selbst wenn es sich um statistische Auswertung von Paarungszyklen der Regenwürmer halten würde. Nichts für Ungut, ich gönne ihnen Ihren Erfolg.", lacht Mr. Jefferson in meine Richtung. Und das ist durchaus ehrlich gemeint.

„Also, ich habe heute noch zwei Bewerbungen bekommen, mir sie aber noch nicht angesehen. Eventuell ist das ja die Unterstützung, die wir benötigen.", gibt nun Mr. Greene zu bedenken.

„Neue Lehrer? Jetzt, wo das Schuljahr bereits angefangen hat?", fragt Mr. Varner skeptisch dazwischen.

„Keine Sorge, ich pflege mir, anders als mein Vorgänger, die Bewerbungsunterlagen gründlich anzusehen. Ich werde niemanden einstellen, bei dem ich mir nicht sicher bin dass er nur die besten Qualitäten zur Förderung der Schülerschaft aufweist."

„Damit wäre das ja geklärt. Nun, und ich habe eine Ahnung, wie wir Mr. Cullens Klassen vor einem extremen Mangel an männlichen Teilnehmern bewahren können – soweit dies bei den Fächer überhaupt möglich ist."

„Ach, und was wäre das für eine Idee, Coach?", fragt nun Mr. Greene sehr interessiert.

„Nun, wie wäre es, wenn wir die Schüler die fakultativen Fächer wählen lassen, ihnen aber nicht sagen, welches Fach von wem unterrichtet wird? Natürlich werden sie sich einen Teil denken können, jedoch glaube ich nicht dass jemand bei Mr. Cullen ohne weiteres darauf kommen wird. Zudem Sie die Schüler ja durch ihr Auftauchen gerade in dieser Sportstunde ordentlich in die Irre geführt haben.", erläutert der Coach.

Alle stimmen ihm zu.

Es werden noch einige organisatorische Sachverhalte geklärt, dann ist diese Sitzung endlich beendet.

###

So schnell es geht, ohne aufzufallen, fahre ich zu Rose und Emmett in die Werkstatt. Alice und Jasper wollten Bella nach Hause begleiten, um ihr was Bequemeres zum Anziehen zu holen, da die engen Jeans an ihren geschwollenen Kniekehlen zu sehr schmerzten. Danach wollten sie zum Revier die Anzeigen erstatten und dann Rose abholen.

Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass ich noch vor ihnen angekommen bin.

„Jo Brüderchen, was ist los? Ich dachte Alice und Jasper wollten mit Bella herkommen, also was tust DU hier?" Emmett tut verwundert, aber ich lese in seinen Gedanken, dass er sehr wohl eine Ahnung hat, weshalb ich hergekommen bin.

„Em, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Hi Rose.", begrüßte ich, möglichst gelassen meine Geschwister.

Willst sie noch mal sehen, was?, fragt Rosalie mich in Gedanken. Ertappt und schuldbewusst sehe ich sie an.

„Was hat Alice alles gesagt?", frage ich sie, mir ist nur zu bewusst dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage kennt.

„Nur dass Bella wohl ziemlich fertig ist, weil ihre Freundin weggeht und dann auch noch verletzt wurde. Und scheinbar hat sie keine Angst vor unseresgleichen. Was bedeutet das?"

Seufzend fahre ich mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und lehne mich an das Auto, unter dem Rose gerade im Blaumann hervorgerollt war. Dann beichte ich den beiden mein Verhalten in der Schule, auch ihre Reaktionen auf meinen Wutanfall den ‚Ausrutscher' und meine sowie Jaspers Nähe.

„Hey, du hättest fast von ihrem Blut _ge_nascht und gleich danach ihren Körper mit deinen Augen _ver_nascht? Krass Alter, echt starke Leistung. Ich würde mal sagen, du bist der Kleinen total verfallen. Na, und so langsam scheinen deine nächtlichen Ausflüge ja Wirkung zu zeigen. Bin echt überrascht, dass es so schnell funktioniert. Dann kannst du sie ja bald offiziell um ein Date bitten, bei dem nicht sie die Hauptmahlzeit sein wird. Aber vielleicht das Dessert." Er wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen, Rose versetzte ihm einen recht heftigen Schlag an den Hinterkopf. Wenn das so weitergeht, müssen wir ihn irgendwann mal zusammensetzen, weil sie ihm den Kopf aus Versehen absäbelt.

„Em, das ist nicht lustig. Edward hätte sie fast angefallen, und sie hat nicht mal in _dieser_ Situation mehr Angst vor ihm? Also irgendwas stimmt definitiv nicht mit diesem Mädchen. Hm, aber irgendwie finde ich das auch interessant. Und ihre Reaktion auf deine und Jaspers Berührungen… sie ist nicht vor eurer Kälte zurück geschreckt?"

„Nein, kein bisschen. Im Gegenteil, es schien sie zu beruhigen. Ich weiß, das ist absurd. Aber Jasper hat meine Vermutung bestätigt."

„OK, ich denke wir sollten uns ein andermal darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Ich höre Alices Porsche. Ed, willst du dich ihr zeigen oder nicht?"

„Natürlich zeigst du dich! Bella ist ja nicht doof und hat das Auto bestimmt schon gesehen. Und wieso solltest du uns nicht hier besuchen? SIE wird sicher nicht auf den wahren Grund kommen."

Gesagt, getan. Ich halte mich etwas im Hintergrund, während Rose in voller Vampiergeschwindigkeit im Hinterzimmer verschwindet und sich umzieht. Emmett hatte uns schon in Jeans und Shirt erwartet, und so stehen die Zwei Arm in Arm vor der Tür, noch bevor Alice fertig eingeparkt hat.

Nicht zu wissen, wie es Bella im Moment geht, macht mich schier verrückt. Besorgt sehe ich aus dem Fenster, nur um scharf die Luft einzuatmen, als ich sehe wie Jasper ihr behutsam aus dem Auto hilft. Auch Alice ist hinzugetreten, und so stützen beide Bella vorsichtig, während sie sich langsam auf den Laden zu bewegt, immer auf den Boden sehend, wo ihr nächster Schritt landet.

Es ist gut, Edward, sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Ich brauche noch nicht mal ihren Schmerz zu betäuben, sie hält das echt gut aus. beruhigt mich Jasper in seinen Gedanken. Klar, dass er meine Besorgnis selbst auf die Entfernung merkt. Doch so recht glaube ich ihm nicht. Selbst ein Blinder würde merken, dass sie bei jeder Bewegung ihrer Beine Schmerzen hat.

Hey Ed, du hast nicht gesagt, dass sie solch ein kleines, zerbrechliches Menschlein ist. Sie ist ja nur ein kleines bisschen größer als Alice. Kein Wunder, dass du Angst hast sie zu zerbrechen. Ich glaube mit Aktionen, die über das Küssen hinaus gehen musst du dich echt vorsehen., Emmett, typisch.

Sie scheint ja wirklich Schmerzen zu haben. Wenn ich den Kerl in die Finger kriege, der ihr das angetan hat! Die Gedanken von Rose sind deutlich. Aber was mich beruhigt und irgendwie stolz macht, ist dass beide Bella sofort auf ihre eigene Art in ihr Herz geschlossen haben. Mittlerweile sind die drei angekommen.

„Hi, kommt rein, da ist es gemütlicher als hier draußen.", begrüßt Rose sie. Bella sieht noch immer nicht auf, folgt einfach der Führung von Jazz und Alice. Emmett öffnet ihnen die Tür.

Gemeinsam kommen Alice und Jasper mit Bella nicht hindurch, also gehen meine Geschwister vor, während Bella erstmal bestaunt, was in den letzten Wochen aus der Werkstatt geworden ist. Das hätte sie besser nicht tun sollen. Denn so in Gedanken achtet sie nicht auf die Türschwelle, und als der süße Tollpatsch, der sie ist, stolpert sie natürlich prompt. Fünf Vampire greifen instinktiv nach ihr, um zu verhindern dass sie fällt und sich verletzt. Ihr Blut vor unserer Nase wäre nun wirklich nicht gut.

Es ist Emmett, der sie auffängt. Sofort hört er auf zu atmen, denn er ist ihren Duft noch nicht gewöhnt und will kein Risiko eingehen.

Wow, das ist ja wirklich ein Fliegengewicht. Hoffentlich habe ich ihr nicht weh getan!, besorgt mustert er sie, doch sie lächelt ihn zaghaft an.

„Danke, ähm…?"

„Emmett", stelle ich ihn vor, da ich merke dass er noch immer nicht atmen will. Und ohne zu atmen können selbst wir nicht sprechen. Ich bin ihm wirklich dankbar dafür, sowohl dass er sie aufgefangen hat, wie auch für seine Besorgnis. Uns ist allen bewusst, wie schnell wir eine Gefahr für sie werden können, doch keiner will das riskieren.

„Em, ich denke du solltest sie hinsetzen, bevor sie sich wirklich noch verletzt.", ermahnt ihn Rose sanft.

Grinsend schwingt Emmett sie auf seine Arme und wir alle stellen erstaunt fest, dass sie dabei sogar auflacht anstatt sich zu fürchten.

Damit wäre es dann amtlich. Dieses Mädchen hat definitiv keine Angst vor Vampiren. Wer bei Emmetts Anblick nicht die Flucht ergreift, den kann nichts erschüttern. In Port Edward gab es sogar Menschen, die auf die andere Straßenseite gewechselt sind, wenn er ihnen entgegen kam.

Nachdem er sie in einen weichen Sessel gesetzt hat, den Jasper zwischenzeitlich herbei geholt hat, geht er einen Schritt zurück.

„Kann ich sonst noch was für die junge Lady tun?", scherzt er mit ihr und verbeugt sich wie ein Hausdiener.

„Ähm, nein, ich denke mich vor neuen blauen Flecken zu bewahren reicht als Kennlerngeschenk.", antwortet sie ihm flachsend, errötet dabei aber leicht.

„Hey, das braucht dir nicht unangenehm zu sein. Wir stolpern doch alle mal, und im Moment ist das Laufen ja auch etwas kompliziert für dich.", versucht Jasper sie zu beruhigen.

„Sag mal Edward, was machst du eigentlich hier? Habt ihr nicht irgendeine Versammlung?", fragt Alice mich direkt. In ihren Gedanken höre ich die Frage, die sie mir eigentlich stellt. Es passt ihr absolut nicht, dass ich hier bin.

„Ist alles bereits beendet. Und ich werde wohl auch mal meine Geschwister besuchen dürfen, oder?", antworte ich ihr herausfordernd.

„Ach, und was hast du für den Rest des Tages geplant, während WIR mit Bella shoppen gehen?"

Mist. Darüber hatte ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Aber spontan kommt mir eine Idee. Ich könnte ihnen doch folgen? Ich meine Bella muss es ja nicht merken, aber ich wäre dann noch länger in ihrer Nähe.

„Du bist echt krank! Auf keinen Fall, Edward, kommt nicht in die Tüte!", zischt Alice mich nur für die Vampire im Raum hörbar an.

„Lasst mich raten: Bella hat 'nen vampirischen Stalker an der Backe, hab ich recht?", grinst Rosalie mich an.

Shit, bisher war ich der einzige, der hier Gedanken lesen kann.

Jasper und Emmett können sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Irritiert sieht Bella sie an, dann den Rest von uns. Bei Rosalie bleibt ihr Blick stehen. Ihr Herz schlägt etwas schneller, auch ihre Atmung ist beschleunigt. Hat sie etwa doch Angst vor zumindest einer von uns?

Verunsichert über ihre Reaktion und auch, um sie zu beruhigen, geht Rosalie etwas weiter von ihr weg. Noch immer starrt Bella sie an.

„Bella, das ist meine Frau Rosalie. Ähm, sie wirkt manchmal etwas kühl, aber sie ist in Ordnung, wirklich.", versucht Emmett die Situation aufzulösen. Bella schüttelt kurz ihren Kopf.

„Wow, du bist echt wunderschön. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Frau auf der Welt gibt, die noch schöner ist als du."

Bitte WAS? Geschockt starren wir sie an. OK, also sie hat keine Angst, sie ist lediglich komplett dem Vampircharme erlegen.

„Na, Gott sei Dank bist du kein Kerl, sonst müsste ich mir jetzt wohl Gedanken machen wie ich meine Konkurrenz loswerde.", grölt Emmett. Er findet die Situation scheinbar einfach nur komisch. Auch Alice und Jasper grinsen vor sich hin. Klar, wir wissen um unsere Wirkung auf Menschen, aber so direkt hat es uns noch keiner gesagt.

Blöderweise holt Emmetts Kommentar Bella aus ihrer Starre, und sie scheint zu bemerken was sie gerade gesagt hat. Sofort schießt ihr das Blut in die Wangen, sie wendet verlegen ihren Blick ab. Direkt in meine Augen.

Gemessen an ihrer noch schnelleren Herzfrequenz und dem Fakt, dass sie plötzlich gar nicht mehr atmet, scheint mein Anblick sie noch mehr umzuhauen als der von Rose. Und doch kann ich nicht anders, als ein Experiment zu wagen, was ich bisher noch nicht bei ihr versuchte.

Ich blende sie, lasse meine gesamte Überzeugungskraft in meinen Blick wandern, und sehe ihr tief in ihre Augen. Meine Geschwister blende ich komplett aus, im Moment ist Bella die einzige, die zählt. Lange sehen wir uns an, der Moment ist wunderschön.

Nein, es ist keine Angst bei ihr zu spüren, nur Bewunderung und Faszination. Und irgendwo, neben all den wunderschönen Gefühlen, die mich in dem Moment durchströmen, realisiere ich dass ich absolut keinen Durst im Moment spüre. Allerdings wird das Verlangen, sie zu berühren, in meinen Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen immer stärker.

Plötzlich ändert sich was in ihrem Blick, er wirkt nicht mehr so strahlend, leicht glasig.

Und dann bemerke ich, dass ihr Herz langsamer schlägt.

Oh Gott! Sie hat noch immer nicht geatmet! Sie steht tatsächlich kurz vor der Ohnmacht.

Schuldbewusst wende ich meinen Blick ab, während Alice sich neben sie hinkniet und sie auffordert zu Atmen.

Langsam dringen die Gedanken meiner Geschwister wieder zu mir durch.

Na, da hat Edward ja noch einen Weg gefunden, die Kleine ins Jenseits zu befördern. Wow, die ist ja wirklich verschossen in ihn. Und das beruht wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Zumindest ist die Beule in seiner Hose ein ziemlich deutliches Zeichen. Die Kleine ist wirklich klasse. Klar, ein Mensch, aber das gibt der Sache 'nen gewissen Reiz. Wird bestimmt ordentlich lustig mit ihr. Ich hoffe Rose und Ally schleppen sie möglichst oft mit nach Hause., Emmett, wer sonst.

Wie jetzt, Beule in meiner Hose… Oh Shit, scheinbar wollte mein Körper deutlich mehr als sie nur zu küssen. Und alle konnten es jetzt sehen. Fuck.

Wow, also wenn das mit den beiden so weitergeht, stelle ich sie höchstpersönlich unter die kalte Dusche… getrennt! Und mich am besten auch gleich. Es muss Jahrzehnte her sein, das Edward so scharf auf jemanden war. Hm, wann hat er eigentlich das letzte Mal bei einer Frau Druck abgebaut? Nun, Jasper brauchte mich nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen was mit mir los war.

Er wirkt anders, ausgeglichener. Sollte sie wirklich seine Seelengefährtin sein? Ich meine, die Zwei kennen sich gerade mal fünf Tage, und dann schon solch eine Intensivität im Blick! Das muss doch was bedeuten. Rosalie ist ehrlich erstaunt, und sofort schließt sie Bella noch mehr in ihr Herz. OK, damit hätte sie dann alle quasi adoptiert. Und wer fragt mich?

Edward, mach dir keinen Kopf, es wird alles gut. Irgendwie. Gib es doch zu, du kannst selbst nicht mehr ohne sie sein, also wieso kämpfst du dagegen?, fragt Alice mich direkt.

Verzweifelt blicke ich meine kleine Schwester an. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an unseren Gaben lag, aber sie ist diejenige, die mir am nächsten steht. Sie kennt mich zu gut.

Doch was, wenn ich Bella wirklich in meine Existenz lasse?

In was würde ich sie hineinziehen?

Irgendwann müsste ich ihr die volle Wahrheit erzählen, und allein der Gedanke, dass sie dann, zu Recht, schreiend davon laufen würde, bricht mir das Herz.

Das wird sie nicht, bitte vertrau mir doch!

Und wieder sehe ich eine von ihren Visionen, in der ich mitten in der Sonne stehe, das Licht bricht sich an meiner Haut. Bella halte ich fest in meinem Arm, während sie mich anlächelt und mit einer Hand über meine funkelnde Wange streicht.

Gib euch eine Chance. Im Moment liegt es nur an dir.

Ich lassen meinen Kopf sinken. Ja, ich werde es versuchen. Nur weiß ich noch nicht, wie. Denn selbst, wenn man den Vampir, den Durst nach ihrem Blut und ihre Zerbrechlichkeit außen vor lässt, bin ich offiziell immer noch ihr Lehrer. Doch eventuell könnte ich heute den ersten Schritt wagen…

„Nein, Edward! Du wirst uns nicht begleiten, und damit Basta!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil…, nun, weil wir mit ihr eine Shopping Tour unter Frauen machen wollen, und auch Frauensachen kaufen wollen… wenn du verstehst? Und ich denke nicht, dass Bella dich dabei haben will, wenn sie Unterwäsche kauft!", antwortet Rosalie an Alices Stelle.

Geschockt blickt Bella von Rose zu mir, und wird prompt wieder rot. Nun, wenn ich es könnte, würde ich jetzt ähnlich aussehen.

Doch leider hat sich gerade diese Vorstellung von meiner Bella in mein Gehirn gebrannt. Rose denkt doch nicht wirklich, dass sie mir so was sagen kann, und erwartet dass ich wegbleibe! Ich bin immer noch ein Mann, und als solcher werde ich mir die Chance auf Bella in Unterwäsche nicht entgehen lassen!

„OK, also Edward und ich fahren nach Hause. Wann denkt ihr, werdet ihr wieder da sein?", versucht Emmett sich auszuklinken.

„Guter Versuch, Em. Aber du kommst mit. Zum einen brauchen wir deinen Jeep, da kann Bella bequemer sitzen als bei mir. Und wir brauchen dich und Jasper zum Tragen."

„Ach, so schwer können die Tüten ja nicht sein!", witzelt Emmett mit ihr. Woraufhin Alice und Rose nur ihre Augen verdrehen, während Alice Emmett, wie einem kleinen Jungen erklärt:

„Ich dachte eher an Bella, wenn sie nicht mehr kann." Seine Augen fangen an zu strahlen. War ja klar, dass ihm die Vorstellung gefällt. Er liebt es doch, den großen, starken Beschützer zu spielen. Nur leider nehmen die meisten Menschen immer reissaus vor ihm. Eine ältere Dame, der er über die Straße helfen wollte, hatte ihn sogar mal mit ihrer Handtasche geschlagen, weil sie dachte, er wolle sie ausrauben. Da ist Bellas Umgang mit ihm natürlich Balsam für seine Seele.

Aber trotzdem stört mich die Vorstellung. Nun, eigentlich stört mich lediglich, dass ICH nicht derjenige bin, der sie tragen kann.

Wie jetzt, Em und Jazz sollen MEINE Bella tragen? Und ich bin nicht mal in der Nähe? Wütend knurre ich Alice an.

„Reg dich ab! Oder willst du, dass sie die ganze Zeit laufen muss?", fragt mich dieser kleine fiese Kobold mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Natürlich kennt sie die Antwort. Ich würde alles tun, um Bella Schmerzen zu ersparen.

Während meine Geschwister die Geschehnisse am Tag noch mal durchgehen und Jasper Emmett grinsend erzählt, wie die Damen im Revier auf ihn reagierten, während Rosalie und Alice die Einkaufstour planen, beobachte ich aus dem Augenwinkel Bella.

Sie sieht etwas erschöpft aus, aber nicht wirklich müde. Alice hat sie in einen langen, leicht ausgestellten braunen Rock gesteckt, der gut zu ihrer hellbraunen Jacke passte. Darunter trägt sie ein blaues Oberteil. Diese Farbe liebe ich an ihr, Blau steht ihr definitiv.

Bewundernd nehme ich zur Kenntnis, dass sie keine dieser karierten Blusen trägt, die sonst ihre schlanke Taille verdecken. Die Jacke endet kurz über der Hüfte, und der Rock umschmeichelt ihre wunderschön gerundeten Formen. Zum Glück für mich sitzt sie gerade, denn der Anblick ihres kleinen aber feinen Hinterteils in diesem Rock würde mir sicherlich wieder direkt in untere Regionen schießen… und einmal diese Peinlichkeit vor meinen Geschwistern reicht!

Während ich ihren Anblick genieße und jedes Detail speichere, bemerke ich wie sie kurz ihre Stirn kraus zieht und sich dann etwas verstohlen den Rock hochschiebt, um sich an die Kniekehlen zu fassen. Von meinem Standort sehe ich nicht viel, aber selbst von vorn sind die starken Blutergüsse und die Schwellungen zu erkennen. Schnell, aber immer noch in menschlich möglicher Geschwindigkeit verschwinde ich in der – nun nicht mehr benutzten - Küche und hole zwei gelgefüllte Kühlakkus aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie sind sogar noch etwas kälter als meine eigene Hand, also wickle ich ein Handtuch darum, damit es nicht zu kalt für Bella wird.

Zufrieden mit meinem Werk gehe ich neben Bellas Sessel in die Knie, und schiebe langsam ihren Rock hoch, bis er nur noch auf ihren Oberschenkeln ruht, bedacht, nicht unschicklich viel ihrer Haut zu entblößen. Auch wenn ich nichts lieber täte als genau das. Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hände an eines ihrer Knie und strecke es ein wenig aus. Kurz lege ich meine eigene Hand an ihre Verletzung, nur um zu überprüfen ob sie wirklich nicht zurück zuckt.

Ich merke, wie sie sich ein wenig im Sessel zurücklehnt, es scheint ihr wirklich eher zu gefallen als zu verunsichern. Komisches Mädchen, aber um so mehr bin ich von ihr fasziniert. Ich nehme einen der Gelpacks und platziere ihn auf der Verletzung Das Ganze umwickle ich behutsam mit einem kurzen Verband, den ich noch gefunden hatte, so dass es nicht verrutscht.

Sicherlich kann sie ihre Beine so noch weniger benutzen, aber sie wird den gesamten Nachmittag vier Vampire um sich haben, die ihr bei jedem Schritt helfen werden.

Eigentlich will ich bei ihrem anderen Bein die ganze Prozedur wiederholen, doch als ich meine Hand von ihrem Bein wegnehmen will um nach dem Gelpack zu greifen, legt sie ihre auf meine. Wie elektrisiert durchfährt es mich, es fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an, ihre Wärme sowohl von ihrem Bein wie auch von der Hand zu fühlen.

Ich rieche und fühle, wie ihr Blut durch ihren Körper gepumpt wird, und bin mir sicher dass sie erneut errötet ist. Ich merke die Blicke meiner Familie auf mir, und versuche mich zu beruhigen. Mit Jaspers Unterstützung und den beruhigenden und verständnisvollen Gedanken aller meiner Lieben schaffe ich es in Rekordzeit, das Monster zurückzudrängen. Und das, obwohl ich sogar noch immer Bellas dünne, verletzliche Haut berühre.

Fragend sehe ich zu ihr auf. Verlegen blickt sie zur Seite, murmelt leise.

„Bitte… Bitte noch einen Moment. Es… es beruhigt den Schmerz recht gut.", dabei färben sich ihre Wangen noch dunkler und sie wagt es nicht, mich anzusehen.

„OK", ist alles, was ich rausbekomme, und setze mich neben dem Sessel auf die Erde. Ich merke, wie ihre Hand leicht zittert, und beruhigend lege ich meine andere Hand darauf und drücke sie leicht.

„Danke", haucht sie, während ihr Herz immer schneller schlägt.

„Gern geschehen.", flüstere ich zurück, und für sie nicht hörbar, füge ich „Jederzeit, meine Liebste." hinzu.

Dann wage ich es, meine Geschwister anzusehen, und mit meinem Blicken sage ich ihnen, was ich noch nicht laut aussprechen kann.

Ich liebe Bella.

Das weiß ich nun kann es zumindest mir eingestehen. In dieser extrem kurzen Zeit hat sie mein Herz erobert und meine gesamte Zukunft auf den Kopf gestellt, und ich würde alles, wirklich alles für sie tun, wenn es sie glücklich macht.

Doch wie ich es ihr sagen soll, wie ich mich ihr annähern soll, das weiß ich noch immer nicht.

Ihren Gedanken entnehme ich, dass sie mich verstanden haben.

„OK, du liebeskranker Narr, Stalkerlaubnis erteilt.", seufzt Alice.

Ich sitze die gesamte Zeit neben Bella, während Rose und Alice verschiedene Läden anrufen und so versuchen, den Einkaufbummel so erträglich wie möglich für Bella zu gestalten. Was soviel bedeutet, dass Bella von Geschäft zu Geschäft getragen wird und sie sich dort einfach nur hinsetzten, und die Sachen auswählen muss, bei deren Anprobe ihr Rose und Alice auch zur Not helfen würden.

Es ist mittlerweile fast fünf Uhr nachmittags, als alles fertig vorbereitet ist. Behutsam tausche ich den angewärmten Kühlakku an Bellas Bein gegen einen neuen, den Rosalie mir reicht, und binde auch an ihrem anderen Bein den zweiten Akku fest. Jasper steckt zwei Akkus in seine Hosentaschen. So dicht an seinem Körper werden sie kalt bleiben, so dass immer kalte Akkus da wären, um ihre Schwellungen zu kühlen.

„OK, My Lady, darf ich sie zu ihrem Gefährt eskortieren?", fragt Emmett sie mit einem weiteren formvollendeten Diener. Lachend nickt Bella ihm zu, woraufhin Emmett sie auf seine Arme lädt und zu seinem Jeep trägt. Rosalie steht schon bereit, um Bella auf dem Rücksitz anzuschnallen und ihre Beine ein wenig hoch zu legen, soweit es die Gurte zu lassen.

Alice und Jasper steigen in den Porsche und winken mir noch mal zu. Zumindest für Bella soll der Abschied echt sein. Ich gehe zum Jeep, und um Worte ringend sehe ich Bella an.

„Ähm, ich denke wir sehen uns dann… spätestens Montag in Bio, oder?", fragt sie mich schüchtern. Nun, ICH werde nicht so lange darauf warten.

„Klar. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst… also beim Referat, meine ich, kannst du dich auch gern melden."

„Oh, ja, danke. Also, bis dann."

Tief blickt sie mir noch mal in die Augen, und was ich in ihrem Blick sehe, bestätigt nur noch mehr meine Entscheidung. Sie braucht mich, genauso wie ich sie brauche.

„Bis dann.", nicke ich ihr zu.

Und damit startet Emmett den Motor und weg sind sie.

„Wir passen auf sie auf, keine Sorge!", ruft Alice mir zu, als auch sie losfährt.

eventuell solltest du doch noch mal kurz kalt duschen, bevor du nachkommst. Wäre jedenfalls ne nette Geste… das Geschmachte halte ich jedenfalls nicht den ganzen Nachmittag aus ruft Jazz mir in Gedanken noch zu. Lächelnd zeige ich ihm den Mittelfinger… es wäre sinnlos, es einem Empathen gegenüber abzustreiten.

**Aaaahhh! ****Ja ,er will sie! Und er hat es zugegeben!**

**Hach, Edward, du bist ja soooo Klasse! Und so verknallt!**

**Sind sie nicht ein Traumpaar?**

**Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass sie heute noch immer nicht Shoppen sind, doch die Tour ist noch nicht fertig geschrieben, und da dies hier bereits ca. 5500 Wörter sind, dachte ich ich beglücke euch schon mal damit, der Rest, ähm, ok, ich verspreche gar nix! Kommt aber… eventuell auch noch im januar *Kopf einzieh***

**So, und für alle, die Kellys nicht ertragen können und davon Kopfschmerzen bekommen, wie versprochen der Text, so dass ihr wenigstens lesen könnt, was ich am Anfang meinte.**

**Wen es nicht interessiert, einfach aufhören zu lesen und geduldig auf das nächste Kapitel warten**

I can't help myself

If I would tell you  
How much you mean to me  
I think you wouldn't understand it  
so I wait, I wait  
Until this day comes  
When you will understand me

But I can't help myself  
I can't stop myself  
I am going crazy  
And I can't stop myself  
Can I control myself  
I am going crazy

Chorus:  
And I love you  
I want you  
I wanna talk to you  
I wanna be with you  
And I love you  
I want you  
I wanna talk to you  
I wanna be with you

I cannot change it  
I'm sure not making it  
One big hell of a fuss  
I cannot turn my back  
I've got to face the fact  
Life without you is hazy

Chorus

Kiss me thrill me don't say goodbye  
Hold me love me don't say goodbye  
Oh oh oh don't say goodbye

But I can't help myself  
and I can't stop myself  
I am going crazy  
I cannot turn my back  
I've got to face the fact  
Life without you is hazy

Chorus

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Kiss me goodbye


	20. 19 Shopping

**Hallöle, **

**ja ich weiß es hat gedauert… doch wenn man bedenkt, dass ich im Urlaub war und somit eine Woche komplett ausgefallen ist (nein, ich besitze noch immer keinen Laptop… hat der Weihnachtsmann nicht vorbei gebracht) finde ich die Zeit nicht schlecht. Ganze 15 Tage schreib – und BetaZeit, für 11 600 Wörter…**

**Ja, nehmt euch ein wenig Zeit!**

**Ach, ein riesiges Dankeschön an Uratoh, deine Betaarbeit war wieder Klasse.**

**Ich habe nicht alle A/N's von ihr drin gelassen, sonst wären es wohl noch mindestens eine Seite mehr… aber ein bischen was musste bleiben! Ich habe mich wirklich schief gelacht bei deinen Kommentaren.**

**An alle anderen: Die 20 Wordseiten habe ich nach nur 1,5 Tagen zurückbekommen… ich sage nur: WOW **

**Also, wehr noch irgendwelche Fehler findet, kann sie gern behalten!**

Kapitel 19 Shopping und der Fremde

EPOV

Tief ziehe ich mir dieses lächerliche Basecap in die Stirn, meine Ray Ban sitzt perfekt.

Alter, du siehst zu lächerlich aus! Boah, eigentlich müsste man davon ein Foto machen! brüllt Emmett mir in seinen Gedanken vom anderen Ende der Shopping Mall zu. Natürlich haben meine Geschwister meine Ankunft sofort bemerkt, zumal sie ja sicherlich schon darauf warteten, dass ich in Port Angeles auftauche.

Frustriert über Emmetts Kommentar sehe ich an mir hinunter. Nun ja, dieser weite Pullover und die schrecklichen Baggyjeans sind nun wirklich nicht mein Stil, aber so wird mich Bella hoffentlich selbst dann nicht erkennen, wenn sie wider Erwarten einen Blick auf mich erhascht.

Ich warne dich, wenn Bella dich entdeckt sind wir geschiedene Leute!, ermahnt mich Alice zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal. Dabei sollte doch gerade SIE wissen, ob Bella mich entdeckt oder nicht.

Aber natürlich hat sie Recht. Es wäre schwer zu erklären, wieso ich hier bin. Dass Em und Jazz ihre Frauen und Bella begleiten, ist verständlich, aber da es ja eine Tour der Mädels ist, wäre es schwer gewesen eine Ausrede zu finden, damit ich offiziell dabei sein kann. Und da ich ja wusste, wo sie sind, wäre es eigenartig, wenn ich zufällig zur selben Zeit hier einkaufe.

Über diese Entfernung, in der ein Mensch mich niemals erkennen könnte, beobachte ich, wie Jasper Bella vorsichtig auf ihre Beine stellt, als sie vor dem nächsten Laden ankommen. Aus den Gedanken der anderen entnehme ich, dass Bella tatsächlich die meiste Zeit getragen wird. Nach anfänglichem Sträuben nimmt sie es nun sogar mit Humor, und lässt die Leute um sie herum gaffen.

Von Rose und Alice gestützt, betritt sie den Laden. Meine Schwestern helfen Bella zu den bequemen Sofas, die vor den Ankleiden zum Ausruhen einladen. Jetzt sind sie also im Laden verschwunden, und ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen. Bleiben also nur die Gedanken meiner Geschwister als Informationsquelle.

Auf genau diese lauschend, bewege ich mich unauffällig durch die Menschenmassen um mich herum. Sogar zwischen all den Menschen kann ich Bellas Duft wahrnehmen. Das Brennen in meiner Kehle beruhigt mich komischerweise. Bedeutet es doch auch, dass ich Bella immer schnell finden kann, sollte sie jemals wirklich in Gefahr sein.

„Hey, Das hier ist echt krass, oder Mädels?", ruft Emmett durch den ganzen Laden. In Jaspers Gedanken sehe ich, wie Em einen neongrünen Rock, der eher ein Gürtel ist, mit einer neongelben Bluse dazu in die Höhe hält.

Wo, zum Henker, findet der immer diesen Ausschuss? Wenn er nicht langsam mal damit aufhört, wird er heute Nacht im Wald bleiben dürfen. Rose ist schon auf 180!

„Klar, Teddy, das steht dir bestimmt super!", ruft ihm Bella lachend von ihrem Sitz zu.

Ich sonne mich im Klang ihrer Stimme, doch dann dringen ihre Worte zu mir durch.

Teddy?

Sie nennt Emmett Teddy?

Diesen Riesen, bei dessen Anblick so ziemlich jeder Mensch Angst bekommt?

Seit wann denn das?

Und wieso?

Warum habe ich keinen Spitznamen? [A/N, Na wenn der wüsste! Mr. Perfect ist doch so viel besser als Teddy, oder Mädels?] [AN Beta: also ich mag Teddy]

„Danke, Kleines. Aber ich dachte da eher an dich. Ich denke, deine Lehrer würden dir bei der Rocklänge freiwillig gute Noten geben. Nun, besonders EINER der Lehrer." Er wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Oder was denkst du, Mr. Biolehrer? Komm schon, kannst es ruhig zugeben!

Bei der Länge mag er ja Recht haben, aber diese Farbe? Uhh, nein danke.

„Äh, nee, ich denke ich verzichte dann doch lieber. Und ich hoffe doch, dass meine Klausuren deinen Bruder ausreichen, um meine Leistungen zu beurteilen." kommt zum Glück auch gleich Bellas Antwort.

Schlagfertig ist sie ja, allerdings verrät die leichte Röte, die ihr Gesicht zieht dass Emmetts Sticheleien sie nicht wirklich kalt lassen.

„Hm, aber dafür solltest du, nur ganz eventuell, ab und an deinen Blick von Edwards Hintern weg auf die Tafel lenken.", mischt sich jetzt Jasper schmunzelnd ein. Sofort wird Bella richtig rot und richtet ihren Blick ertappt auf den Boden.

Wow, ist sie wirklich so abgelenkt im Unterricht?

Wieso ist mir das nie aufgefallen? Ach so, ich war ja zu beschäftigt damit, sie von mir fernzuhalten.

Ich Idiot!

Hm, ich sollte wohl die Chance nutzen und mir ein paar neue Hosen kaufen. Sehr enge Hosen. Wenn sie meine Kehrseite so zu schätzen weiß, dann werde ich ihr diese gern präsentieren. Hm, allerdings wären die Hosen dann auch vorne recht eng. Und wenn Bella wirklich diesen hammermäßigen blauen Pullover mit dem tiefen Ausschnitt kaufen sollte, den Rose ihr gerade hinlegt, dann bekomme ich mit engen Hosen ein Problem.

Oder doch einfach ein paar neue Hemden? Im Sportunterricht ist mir nicht entgangen, dass meine Brust ebenfalls recht anziehend auf sie wirkt. Oder sollte ich öfter in lässigerem Look, also nur mit T-Shirt und Jeans, vor der Klasse stehen?

Keine schlechte Idee… wenn du willst dass sie gar nichts mehr vom Unterricht mitbekommt und die anderen Mädels die Tische vollsabbern. Allerdings würde sich das extrem schlecht auf ihre Zensuren auswirken, kommt es mental von Alice.

0K, das ist ein Argument. Und doch möchte ich öfter genau so wie im Sportunterricht von ihr angesehen werden, denn mir ergeht es bei ihrem Anblick nicht anders.

Langsam tauche ich wieder in die Gedanken meiner Geschwister ein, auch die Verkäuferin streife ich. Sie scheint amüsiert von der Szene in ihrem Laden, und beneidet Bella um solch gute Freunde. Allerdings wundert sie sich auch, was mit Bella passiert ist, denn dass sie nicht richtig laufen kann ist ihr aufgefallen. Doch sie hält sich im Hintergrund, hilft Alice und Rose ab und zu beim Aussuchen der Sachen und gibt kleine Tipps, wenn Bella sie was fragt, überlässt das meiste aber den Mädels.

Wieso kann es nicht in jedem Geschäft nur solch aufmerksame und unaufdringliche Angestellte geben?

Emmett kommt mit immer neuen ausgefallenen Outfits an, und bei jedem lacht Bella mehr. Mittlerweile sitzt sie, sich ihren Bauch haltend, auf ihren Platz und ringt prustend nach Luft.

„Em, wenn sie umkippt weil sie keine Luft mehr bekommt, mach ich dich fertig!", knurre ich ihn an. Ich stehe nicht wirklich weit von dem Geschäft entfernt, und auch durch die dicke Scheibe hat er es gehört.

Ach, das musst du gerade sagen, Mr. Dazzling? Was war das denn bitte vorhin in der Werkstatt? Du machst Bella eindeutig mehr zu schaffen als meine Witze. Sie es mal so, sie lacht und ist fröhlich, das lenkt sie von ihren Beinen ab, OK? Du bist doch nur sauer, weil es nicht DU bist, der sie zum Lachen bringt.

Autsch, erwischt, Volltreffer.

„He, Kleines, sieh mal hier die Jeans. Dieses rosa, kombiniert mit den Glitzersteinchen, das ist doch mal was oder? Und erstmal die süßen Blümchen und Schmetterlinge auf den Arschtaschen, der Hingucker!", versucht er ernst rüberzubringen, versagt dabei aber kläglich.

„Emmett, sorry, aber willst du wirklich dass ich mit Blümchen und Schmetterlingen auf dem Hintern durch die Schule wackle?", prustet sie los.

„Jep, und dazu diese tolle Bluse hier!", fällt auch Jasper jetzt lachend ein, und hält eine weiße Bluse hoch, die Bella mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß ist, und mit ‚wunderschönen' grünen und blauen Perlenstickereien versehen ist. „Das wäre dann die Wiese und der Himmel für die Blümchen und Schmetterlinge."

So geht es eine Weile weiter. Während Alice und Rose zusammen mit einer Verkäuferin die Klamotten zusammen suchen, findet Em ein Prachtstück nach dem anderen. Jasper macht ab und an bei Ems Scherzen mit. Doch meist konzentriert er sich auf Bella, um rechtzeitig reagieren zu können, wenn die Schmerzen doch zu groß werden.

Erstaunt bemerke ich, dass sie die Kühlakkus nicht mehr trägt.

Ich winke Jazz kurz zu mir, als Bellas Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment komplett von Emmett in Anspruch genommen wird. Unauffällig stellt er sich in die Nähe des Eingangs und somit in meine Nähe.

„Was ist los, wieso kühlt ihr nicht mehr?"

„Es wurde zu kalt. Sie hat angefangen zu zittern, daher haben wir aufgehört die Schwellungen zu kühlen. Ich denke, jetzt können wir nur noch warten, bis es von allein heilt. Es sei denn, du willst noch mal Hand anlegen?", grinst er mich kurz an wird dann aber sofort wieder ernster. „ Es sieht nicht gut aus, schwillt noch immer weiter an. Und es tut ihr wirklich weh, sobald sie steht oder dagegen kommt muss ich fast immer eingreifen."

„Wenn ich dieses Arschloch allein in einer dunklen Gasse finde…", knurre ich.

„Edward, bitte, es ist echt schon schwer genug für mich. Ich hasse diesen Abschaum von Crowley auch, aber im Moment kann ich mit so viel Emotionen echt nicht umgehen!", fleht er mich schon fast an.

„Sorry.", entschuldige ich mich und versuche meine Wut in den Griff zu bekommen, denn Jasper ist zu sehr mit Bella beschäftigt, um mir im Moment helfen zu können. Der Tag, vor allem meine Aktionen, hat ihn wirklich viel Kraft gekostet. Und er ist noch lange nicht zu Ende. Also versuche ich ihm wenigstens ein bisschen entgegen kommen.

Der Ganze Austausch hat nicht mehr als einige Sekunden gedauert, und Jasper schlendert langsam zu Alice. Im Moment ist er ein wenig von Bella abgelenkt, seine Gedanken sind auf Alice fixiert, die einen extrem engen, kurzen Rock begutachtet.

„Der wird dir sicherlich stehen", haucht er ihr ins Ohr. OK, genauer will ich das jetzt nicht wissen.

Bella sucht sich inzwischen einige Sachen aus dem Stapel vor ihr heraus. Seufzend bemerke ich, dass viele davon recht einfache Schnitte sind. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte sie sich einen ebenso kurzen Rock raussuchen, wie der, den Jazz gerade bewunderte.

Ach, und wie, bitteschön, will Mr. Biolehrer Cullen vertreten, dass diese Schlampe Lauren wegen zu tiefer Ausschnitte aus dem Unterricht geworfen wird, während Miss Lehrerliebling nur mit Gürtel bekleidet im Unterricht sitzt?, fragt mich Alice. Irgendwie scheint sie heute der Gedankenleser von uns beiden zu sein.

Nein, ich kann leider keine Gedanken lesen, aber im Moment kann man in deiner Mimik fast genauso gut lesen wie in Bellas.

„Ha Ha. Und nein, sie soll es ja nicht in der Schule tragen. Nee, nicht dass Mike noch mehr Fantasien entwickelt, darauf kann ich gern verzichten. Aber ich werde ja wohl auch träumen dürfen, oder?", antworte ich ihr leicht gereizt.

„Wie? Was soll Bella nicht in der Schule tragen? Könntet ihr mich einweihen?", kommt es jetzt von Rosalie. Alice hebt kurz den Rock in ihre Richtung. Daraufhin blickt Rose nachdenklich auf den Stapel vor Bella.

Ohh, na mal sehen, was wir da tun können. Für unser Brüderchen tun wir doch alles… Ich hoffe unsere Show wird dir gefallen.

„Bella, komm probier schon mal was an, wir suchen derweilen weiter, OK?" Mit dieser Bemerkung befördert Rosalie recht zügig Bella in eine Kabine.

„Rose! Denke daran, dass Menschen nicht so stark sind. Nur stützen, mehr würde eine sterbliche Frau nicht schaffen, ok?", ermahne ich sie sanft. Denn fast hätte Rosalie Bella in die Kabine getragen. Verübeln kann ich ihr es nicht, denn wir alle wollen Bella helfen und es ist schwer, nicht ständig unsere Kraft und Schnelligkeit zu nutzen um ihr alles ein wenig zu erleichtern.

Während Bella sich umzieht, stöbern Alice und Rose in einer anderen Ecke des Ladens. Schließlich sind sie fündig geworden, und begeben sich nun selbst in Umkleidekabinen, nachdem sie Bella noch was reinreichen. Und mich dabei aus ihren Gedanken ausschließen.

Wie ich es hasse, wenn sie das tun!

Nach einigen Minuten sind alle Drei fertig.

„Kann es losgehen?", fragt Bella aus ihrer Kabine.

Hm, scheinbar haben sich alle vier schon vorher abgesprochen, denn niemand hat Bella erzählt was jetzt passieren soll, und doch scheint sie es zu wissen.

„Klar!", antworten die anderen Zwei Grazien.

######

JPOV

Emmett und ich haben uns, sobald unsere Frauen in den Kabinen verschwunden sind, auf die Sitze fallen lassen, wo vorher Bella saß. Noch immer liegt ein Haufen Klamotten davor. Ein Großteil davon sind die Pachtexemplare, die Emmett und ich angeschleppt haben und Bella nicht einmal mit in die Kabine genommen hat. Nun, SOWAS wollen wir wirklich nicht an ihr sehen.

Diese Shopping Tour ist recht anstrengend für mich. Ständig konzentriere ich mich auf Bellas Gefühle, um ihr im Notfall bei zu starken Schmerzen helfen zu können. Ich denke, nach der kleinen Modenschau, die jetzt kommen wird, sollten wir ihr wieder die Kühlpacks anlegen.

Noch immer bin ich überrascht von den Wendungen in den letzten Stunden. Edward hat beschlossen, Bella vollkommen in sein Herz zu lassen und ist auf dem besten Weg, ihres im Sturm zu erobern. Und nachdem ich die Zwei in der Werkstatt so beieinander sitzen gesehen habe, weiß ich auch ohne die Gabe von Alice dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind.

Edward hat sich völlig im Griff – oder besser den Vampir in ihm. Bei dem Mann sieht es wohl anders aus.

Natürlich prasseln seine Emotionen wie Salven auf mich ein. Der Ärmste ist gefangen in dem Drang sie zu Beschützen, Sorge, aber am meisten empfange ich sehr starke, und doch so besondere Gefühle von ihm:

Bewunderung und Verlangen. Gepaart mit einem Schuss Frustration und Zweifel.

Ja, es hat ihn voll erwischt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Bella ihm mehr bedeutet als ihm selbst bis vor wenigen Stunden klar war. Zusätzlich scheint sie sein Verlangen nach ihrem – zugegeben recht gut gebauten – Körper anzuheizen.

„Jazz, das du dauernd daran denkst, macht es auch nicht leichter!", zischt er zu mir.

Sorry. Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist da draußen zu stehen anstatt hier bei uns zu sitzen. War nicht mit Absicht, Mann!, lenkte ich ein wenig ein.

Edward, langsam werden einige Leute um dich misstrauisch., füge ich dann noch mit an.

Einen Moment ist er ruhig, wahrscheinlich scannt er die Gedanken der Vorbeiziehenden. Dann schlendert er ein wenig auf und ab, während er mit Sicherheit weiter unseren Gedanken lauscht.

Doch nun wird meine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt. Bella scheint plötzlich extrem nervös, also wird es wohl losgehen. Oh, ich bin mir sicher, Edward ahnt noch nicht mal, was jetzt kommt, da wir nicht daran gedacht haben.

„Woran habt ihr nicht gedacht, Jasper?"

UUUPS, so'n Mist, der bemerkt auch alles!

„Kann es losgehen?", fragt Bella zum Glück genau im richtigen Timing aus ihrer Kabine.

„Klar!", antworten die anderen Zwei Grazien.

Em und ich grinsen uns an, und lehnen uns zurück um die Show zu genießen.

„Hey Eddie, alles klar da draußen?", zieht Em ihn auf. Sofort verstärkt sich die Frustration da draußen.

Uhh, das kann ja was werden.

EDWARD, rufe ich ihm mental zu, doch ändern tut sich nichts an seiner Gemütslage.

Zeitgleich schwingen die Türen auf und die Mädels treten mit schwingenden Hüften auf uns zu. Rose in der Mitte, Alice und Bella rechts und links von ihr.

„WOOOOW", entfährt es sowohl mir wie auch Emmett.

Die Drei tragen so was Ähnliches wie Partnerlook, nur dass alles auf jede einzelne abgestimmt ist.

Rosalies lange blonde Haare fallen ihr als lange Mähne über den Rücken, einige Strähnen jedoch über ihre Schultern auf ihr üppiges Dekolleté. Dieses wird von einer blassgelben, recht knappen Bluse gehalten. Etliche Knöpfe sind geöffnet, so dass man(n), in diesem Fall besonders Emmett, einen Blick auf den weißen Spitzen BH erhaschen kann. OK, erhaschen ist bei Emmett der falsche Ausdruck, er stiert seiner Frau regelrecht in den Ausschnitt. Die Bluse hat Rose gleich unterhalb ihres Busens zusammen geknotet, so dass ihr Bauch frei ist. Der Jeansrock, den sie trägt, sitzt recht tief, dadurch ist auch ihre komplette Taille unbedeckt.

Der Rock liegt eng an ihren wohlgeformten Hintern, und endet kurz unter dem Po. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn sie sich bückt würde Em ihren Slip sehen können. Nun, ICH will das nicht sehen!

Abgerundet wird dieses sexy Outfit durch High Heels. Die Sandalen mit dem spitzen Absatz sind in fast demselben Gelbton wie die Bluse, durch die zehn Zentimeter hohen Absätze wirken Rosalies Beine noch länger, als sie eh schon sind.

Ja, genau das ist Rosalie, eine wunderschöne Frau, die durchaus weiß was sie für Reize besitzt und diese gern allen zeigt, insbesondere ihrem Mann.

Dieser entwickelt gerade ein mächtiges Problem, als sie sich mit schwingenden Hüften zu ihm rüber bewegt und sich dann mit so gut wie nackten, übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf seinen Schoß setzt. Sie gibt ihm einen heißen, recht langen und intensiven Zungenkuss, nur um gleich wieder aufzustehen nachdem sie ihre Hüften kurz auf seinem besten Stück kreisen lässt.

Ihre kleine Show zu sehen grenzt schon an einen Softporno, aber auch noch Emmetts Geilheit und Roses Verlangen nach ihm – oder besser einem besonderen Körperteil von ihm - zu fühlen ist im Moment nicht sehr hilfreich selbst ruhig zu bleiben. Zumal Em seine Liebste sofort an den Hüften zurück auf seinen Schoß zieht und beide erneut in einem sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss versinken.

Um mich abzulenken, werfe ich einen Blick auf Bella. Nur um sofort von einer Welle voller verschiedenster Emotionen getroffen zu werden, die von außerhalb des Ladens kommt. Scheinbar hat sich mein ‚Lieblingsbruder' ausgerechnet gerade jetzt in meinen Kopf gehackt.

Doch verübeln kann ich ihm diese Reaktion nicht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so was in der eher unscheinbaren Bella steckt?

Die vorderen Strähnen ihres braunen Haars hat sie sich durch einen halben Zopf aus dem Gesicht gebunden, der Rest fällt in sanften Wellen über ihren Rücken. Auch sie trägt eine Bluse in scheinbar demselben Schnitt wie die von Rose, allerdings in einem hellen Blau. Passend zu Bellas ruhiger Art ist ihre nicht so aufreizend geknöpft. Alle Knöpfe sind geschlossen, jedoch betont der runde Ausschnitt, den diese Bluse besitzt, kombiniert mit den Wiener Nähten, Bellas kleineren Busen perfekt. Und auch, wenn ihre Taille durch den Stoff bedeckt ist, liegt die Seide eng genug an, um uns allen zu zeigen, welch wundervolle Figur sich unter Bellas Kleidung versteckt. Auch sie trägt diesen knappen Minirock, jedoch wirkt er bei ihr ein wenig länger als bei Rosalie, sitzt aber genauso eng an ihrem süßen Po. Abgerundet wird ihr Outfit durch hellblaue Ballerinas mit einem kleinen Absatz. Passend, denn würde sie solche High Heels wie Rose tragen, müsste immer einer von uns in ihrer Nähe sein um ihre unumgänglichen Stolperer aufzufangen.

„Oh Gott dieses Mädchen raubt mir den Verstand!", höre ich Edward seufzen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein ähnliches Problem entwickelt wie Emmett, was in seiner Situation, da draußen vor einem Geschäft stehend, nun wirklich nicht angebracht ist. Zum Glück hat er sich für diese schrecklichen weiten Jeans entschieden. Doch neben seiner Erregung steigt auch seine Frustration. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde am liebsten den Laden stürmen und Bella in seine Arme ziehen, um wer weiß was mit ihr zu tun.

Allerdings könnte das, in Anbetracht ihres für ihn so köstlichen Blutes, noch immer leicht schief gehen.

„Musst du ausgerechnet JETZT an ihr BLUT denken?", knurrt es von draußen.

Scheiße, woran soll ich denn sonst denken? Em ist kurz davor, mit Rose auf dem Sofa, genau neben mir, mitten im Laden rumzumachen und Edward würde am liebsten seine Schülerin entführen, um sie für sich allein zu haben.

Andere Gedanken, bitte, schnell eine Eingebung! Hilfe suchend blicke ich zu meiner vermeintlichen Rettung.

Meine kleine Elfe.

Was DEFINITIV keine gute Idee ist.

Hatte ich bisher „nur" mit fremden Emotionen zu kämpfen, überrollen mich jetzt meine eigenen.

Doch Alice ist wirklich zu scharf.

Ihre Bluse ist von einem hellen Grün, ihr Outfit baut eine Brücke zwischen Bella und Rose. Wie Rose hat sie etliche Knöpfe offen gelassen, aber wie Bellas endet sie fast schon brav auf ihren Hüften. Umschmeicheln ihre schlanke Taille, an der ich sie nur zu gern packen und zu mir ziehen würde. Ihre schmalen und doch für mich traumhaften Hüften werden von diesem sagenhaften Mini umhüllt, der, nebenbei bemerkt, ähnlich kurz ist wie der von Rosalie. Oh ja, mein Baby, bück dich für mich!

„Gern, mein Schatz!", haucht sie mir zu.

Oh nein! Zwar ist Edward der Gedankenleser, aber Alice kennt mich gut genug, um auch ohne ihre Visionen zu wissen, was ich möchte. Lasziv dreht sie sich mit ihrem Hinterteil in meine Richtung und fährt langsam, zu langsam, an mit ihren Händen seitlich über ihre Hüften zu fahren. An ihren wundervollen Beinen weiter nach unten, bis sie die grünen Pumps berührt und so tut, als überprüfe sie deren Sitz. Wohlgemerkt immer noch mit durchgestreckten Beinen und zu mir gerichtetem Hinterteil.

Und ich sehe ALLES.

Ich kann bis zum Ansatz ihrer runden Backen sehen, sogar der durchsichtige Spitzentanga lugt zwischen ihren Beinen hervor. Und das schlimmste… dieser verhüllt kaum die kleinen Erhebungen ihres – oder besser gesagt meines - Heiligtums, zwischen denen ich mich jetzt gern auf der Stelle verlieren würde.

Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich bin steinhart. Und damit meine ich nicht wie mein Körper normalerweise auf Menschen wirkt….

Am Rande merke ich, wie Rosalie und Emmett immer wilder werden, wie Edward verzweifelt versucht einen Blick auf Bella zu werfen, da die Gedanken von uns im Moment nicht wirklich auf seinen Traum gerichtet sind. Er meckert nicht mal, wie sonst, über unsere Gedanken.

Alice hat sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet und tänzelt in dieser nur ihr eigenen Art auf mich zu, um mir einen Kuss zu geben. Voller Vorfreude strecke ich ihr meine Arme entgegen, um sie auf meinen Schoss zu ziehen. Natürlich werde ich hier nicht mit ihr rummachen wie die Zwei neben mir, aber irgendwer muss ja schließlich meine Beule verstecken…

Doch noch bevor sie ankommt, spüre ich es…

Und eine Millisekunde danach hören wir es alle:

SCHMERZ.

Ein kaum unterdrückter Schrei.

Sofort fliegen alle unsere Blicke zu Bella, die erotische Spannung, die in der Luft hing, ist verpufft. Bella wollte uns wohl gerade ein wenig Privatsphäre geben und in ihre Kabine gehen, oder einfach der für sie wohl recht peinlichen Situation entfliehen, wie ihr hochroter Kopf vermuten lässt. Doch dabei hat sie wohl nicht an ihre Beine gedacht. Da sie nun mit ihrem Rücken zu uns steht, sehen wir alle – auch der Stalker vor dem Laden – ihre geschundenen Kniekehlen. Und das ist definitiv kein schöner Anblick, so makellos ihre rosige, für einen Menschen jedoch recht blasse Haut, auch sonst sein mag.

„Ich bring ihn um!", zischt es von draußen, und ehrlich gesagt kann ich Edward nur zustimmen. Auch Emmett knurrt. Obwohl ich im Laufe des Nachmittags einige Male ihre Kniekehlen verarztet habe, ist es doch etwas völlig anderes, ihre Verletzungen auf diese Art vor Augen zu haben, auch noch in diesem an sich sehr sexy Outfit.

Doch erst einmal verdränge ich meine Wut. Ich muss ihr erstmal helfen, also nehme ich ihr, hoffentlich unauffällig, so viel wie möglich vom Schmerz, während Alice und Rose sich mittlerweile aus ihrer Schockstarre befreit haben und sie stützend in die Umkleidekabine bringen.

Es ist schwer mit anzusehen, wie wenig Bella dabei ihre stark angeschwollenen, dunkelblauen Kniekehlen bewegt. Zumal wir einfach hilflos zusehen müssen. Bereits jetzt, nach nur einigen Stunden, treten leicht violette Verfärbungen auf, und meine Vampirinstinke reagieren etwas heftiger auf den intensiveren Geruch dieser Blutansammlungen.

Doch wir alle haben uns genug unter Kontrolle, als dass wir auch nur auf die Idee kommen würden sie nur wegen dieser Blutergüsse plötzlich als Beute anzusehen. Sicher wäre das anders, wenn ihr Blut offen fließen würde. Das gilt selbst, oder besonders, für diesen verliebten Trottel da draußen, der sich nur gerade so davon abhalten kann das Geschäft zu stürmen.

Nach diesem unschönen Abbruch der sexy Modenschau wählen die Mädels ein paar Sachen aus, und Bella probiert sie der Reihe nach an. Emmett und ich geben unsere Kommentare ab.

Langsam und sicher hebt sich die Stimmung wieder, was zum Großteil an Emmetts gezielt gesetzten und wirklich witzigen Kommentaren liegt. Auch Edward beruhigt sich wieder – mit meiner Hilfe.

„Danke, Jazz.", sagt er irgendwann, und ich weiß es kommt aus vollem Herzen.

#####

EPOV

Hier stehe ich nun. Vor dem fünften Laden. Und wieder gehe ich nicht hinein.

Falls mich jemand beobachten würde, wäre das recht schwer zu erklären. Doch Gott sei Dank bemerkt mich keiner. Nun, bis auf meine vier Geschwister, die sich immer mehr einen Scherz aus meiner Lage machen.

JAAAA OK, ich bin ein wenig... besitzergreifend. Und das nach nur fünf Tagen! Aber es fällt mir wirklich schwer, nicht in Bellas Nähe zu sein.

Doch im Moment bin ich nicht mehr ihr Ziel, sondern Bella. Allerdings eher in beschützerischem Sinne. Diese hält sich wacker, und macht diesen Marathon mit. Natürlich wird sie oft genug von Jasper und Emmett getragen, und auch sonst haben Alice und Rose effektiv geplant. In den meisten Läden stehen schon Kleiderständer bereit, mit einigen vorsortierten Kleidungsstücken. Die Verkäuferinnen haben von meinen Schwestern eine grobe Richtung bekommen, und diese versuchen sie nun um zusetzten. Dank der Shoppingsucht von Alice ist der Name Cullen in den wenigen Wochen bereits ein begriff geworden, und alle wollen ihnen gefallen.

Klar gibt es ab und an mal erstaunte Blicke, wenn sich herausstellt dass es sich um Bella handelt, die eingekleidet werden soll, aber die meisten fangen sich recht schnell.

Doch hier scheint es anders zu sein.

Kaum haben die fünf den Laden betreten, kommt eine recht überschminkte Verkäuferin auf Alice zu.

„Miss Cullen, welch eine Ehre, sie wieder zu treffen. Bitte, wir haben schon einiges an Kleidung ausgesucht. Oh, natürlich haben wir auch an ihre reizende Schwester gedacht!", plappert diese los. Ihre Gedanken sind allerdings weniger freundlich. In diesen zieht sie Jazz bereits aus, und überlegt sich, wie sie die anderen ablenken kann um sich an ihn ranzuschmeißen. Scheinbar bemerkt Jasper irgendwelche Gefühle, die ihm merkwürdig vorkommen und sieht fragend durch die Scheibe zu dem Geländer, an dem ich lehne und vorgebe die Menschenmenge in der unteren Etage zu beobachten.

„Sie will dich und kann die Mädels nicht leiden", antworte ich auf seine gedankliche Frage.

Natürlich haben alle vier mich gehört, und Rosalies Augen werden deutlich schmaler.

„Nun, wären Sie so freundlich uns endlich die ausgewählten Sachen zu zeigen? Wir haben nicht vor hier zu übernachten. Außerdem würde sich unsere Freundin gern setzen, denn sie ist etwas verletzt und wie sie sehen trägt mein Mann sie noch immer. Doch irgendwann wird auch ihr Fliegengewicht dem stärksten Mann zu schwer.", faucht sie die Verkäuferin regelrecht an.

Emmett und Jasper müssen sich bei der Bemerkung regelrecht das Lachen verkneifen, und auch um Bellas Mundwinkel zuckt es verdächtig. Ja, Bella durch die Gegend zu tragen ist für uns in etwa genauso anstrengend, wie eine Feder durchs Shoppingcenter zu schleppen. Hm, Bella ist sicherlich auch schon aufgefallen, dass keiner der Beiden ins Schwitzen kommt. Doch auch wenn sie dadurch irritiert sein sollte, so lässt sich nichts anmerken.

Der schlechte Verschnitt einer Verkäuferin zieht nun auch Emmett mit ihren Blicken aus, doch denkt sie gerade noch so daran Rosalies Wunsch nachzukommen. Sie führt die Gruppe zu einer Sitzecke, die so weit von den Umkleiden entfernt ist, dass es schon unhöflich ist. Auch ist sie die Erste, die kein Getränk anbietet. Nun, so hält man sich keine Kunden. Doch den Vogel schießt sie ab, als sie schließlich die Kleidung bringt.

Ja, zugegeben, es ist durchaus der Stil von Alice und Rose, allerdings auch deren Größe. Nichts davon würde Bella wirklich passen oder gefallen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht ihr Ernst?", flippt Alice förmlich aus.

„Wir hatten doch deutlich die Größe angegeben! Größe 36, nicht 34! Und die Hosen? Die werden auch kaum passen. Entweder zu lang oder zu kurz. Zudem haben wir gesagt unauffällig, aber trotzdem figurbetont. Und was bringen sie da? Mein Gott, das würde ja nicht mal ICH zur Schule anziehen, geschweige denn unsere Freundin!"

Erschrocken zuckt der Blick dieser begriffsstutzigen Frau zu Bella und beäugt sie skeptisch.

Boah, diesen Bauerntrampel soll ich einkleiden? Also so was selten Hässliches wie die Sachen die sie trägt haben wir definitiv nicht in unserer Luxusboutique. Wie kommt solch eine unterdurchschnittliche Erscheinung überhaupt dazu, solch wunderschöne Menschen als Freunde zu haben? Boah, sie ist ja nicht einmal ordentlich geschminkt!

Abfällig blickt sie an Bella herab, die sich noch ein wenig an Emmetts Arm festhält um einen stabilen Stand zu finden, nachdem er sie abgesetzt hat.

Falls der Blick meinen Geschwistern nicht bereits alles gesagt hätte, so ist mein wütendes Knurren ihnen Aussage genug.

„Ich denke, wir gehen lieber weiter Mädels. Hier gibt es nichts, was Bellas besondere, natürliche Schönheit unterstreichen könnte. Zudem scheint das Personal bereits mit einfachen, telefonisch durchgegebenen Aufträgen Probleme zu haben."

Mit diesen Worten bietet Jasper Bella ganz gentlemanlike seinen Arm an. Emmett macht es ihm nach und verbeugt sich tief, mit einer ausladenden Geste, vor ihr.

„Allerschönste, wundervolle Bella, dürfen wir sie nach draußen geleiten?", zwinkert er sie verschmitzt an.

„Gern, oh ihr edlen Herrn.", reimt sie kichernd und hakt sich bei ihnen ein. Behutsam wird sie nach draußen geführt, dabei stützt sie sich stark auf ihren Helfern ab.

Ohne ein Weiteres Wort oder einen Blick verlassen auch Rose und Alice das Geschäft und lassen eine geschockte, doch immer noch recht überhebliche Verkäuferin zurück.

Vor dem Geschäft atmen alle erst mal zur Beruhigung durch, nur Bella ist etwas verwirrt.

„Ähm, wieso sind wir denn nicht da geblieben?"

„Bella, diese Frau konnte dich nicht ausstehen, zudem war sie hinter unseren Männern her. Solch einer Person machen wir doch nicht die Freude, und geben dort Geld aus!"

„Schade dass die Chefin nicht da war. Sie ist sehr nett und zuvorkommend.", seufzt Alice. Doch scheinbar hört Bella ihr kaum noch zu. Ihr Blick wirkt auf einmal recht angestrengt, als versuche sie etwas zu entziffern, was in einiger Entfernung steht… oder eher irgendwen zu erkennen?

Shit! Sie sieht in meine Richtung! Doch sobald ich bemerkte, dass meine Geschwister den Laden verlassen werden, bin ich weiter gegangen und stehe sehr weit entfernt, eigentlich dürften ihre menschlichen Augen mich nicht sehen. Und doch habe ich das Gefühl, als würde sie genau zu mir sehen.

„Bella? Alles in Ordnung?", fragt Jasper sie.

„Ähm, ja, also, ich dachte nur, ich hätte wen gesehen. Aber das war wohl nur Einbildung."

„Sieht die Kleine jetzt schon Gespenster? Hm, seid ihr euch sicher, dass sie nicht doch ein wenig auf ihr hübsches Köpfchen gefallen ist?", zieht Em sie prompt auf und lenkt sie damit erfolgreich ab.

„Blödmann!", lacht sie ihn an, doch wirklich Ernst meint sie es nicht.

„OK, wohin nun?" Bella.

„Victoria Secrets!" Alice und Rose.

„WAS?" Em, Jazz und ich.

„Ähm, also, ich denke…"

„Bella, jetzt mal ehrlich! Du brauchst doch auch Unterwäsche für all den schicken Kram, den du heute gekauft hast. Zumal du immer diese Unterhemden trägst. Also wirklich, bei deiner Figur solltest du dich echt nicht so verhüllen!"

„Sieht doch eh keiner außer mir."

„Du kannst nie wissen, wer abends vor deinem Fenster steht.", zwinkert Rose ihr zu.

Ich verdrehe nur die Augen. Ja, ich hab es VERSTANDEN!

Bella sieht sie verwirrt an, zuckt aber nur mit den Schultern.

„Zudem wollen wir demnächst mit der Familie ins Freizeitbad, und da kommst du auch mit. Und dafür brauchst du noch einen sexy Bikini.", setzt Alice noch nach.

„Ich trage keinen Bikini.", kommt es prompt sehr trocken von Bella. Man hört ihr regelrecht an, dass dies nicht zur Diskussion steht.

„Oh doch, wirst du!", versucht Alice es trotzdem.

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Alice, lass sie erstmal. Kommt, wir gehen los, und dann werden wir ja mal sehen, was wir so finden. Jazz, nimm Bella.", kommandiert Rosalie.

Es tanzt ein Bi- Ba- Butzemann in unserm Kreis herum, fidibum. Es tanz ein Bi Ba Butzemann…, fängt Alice auf einmal an in ihren Gedanken zu trällern.

DAS kann definitiv nichts Gutes bedeuten!

Gefühlte Stunden später stehe ich vor diesem speziellen Laden. OK, es waren nur zehn Minuten, aber da ich nicht weiß, was Alice vor mir verheimlicht bin ich doch recht nervös und die Zeit kommt mir vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Jasper hat dies auch schon mitbekommen, und in seinem Kopf bombardiert er mich mit Fragen. Alice hingegen scheint sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Worüber, weiß keiner von uns, aber wir alle ahnen dass bald etwas passieren wird, womit wir nicht rechnen.

Rose und Alice versuchen, Bella zu sexy Unterwäsche zu überreden, doch sie weigert sich.

Und sie gibt nicht nach.

Es ist irgendwie recht amüsant, wie sie dort vor den Umkleiden sitzt, während meine Schwestern auf sie einreden. Inzwischen spielen meine Brüder verkehrte Welt. Denn während Alice und Rosalie bei Bella sind, machen die Jungs den Laden unsicher und schlendern durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach etwas Passendem für ihre Mädels. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Unterwäsche kaufen, und beide wissen nur zu genau, welche Größe ihre Liebsten haben.

Woah, das Set ist so was von heiß! DAS muss sie haben!, denkt Emmett just in diesem Moment, während er ein knallrotes Set betrachtet, welches mehr zeigt als verhüllt.

„Hey, Süße, die haben hier ein Set das ‚Rose' heißt… Es steht dir bestimmt wirklich gut.", grölt er prompt zu ihr rüber.

?gclid=CMyvsczT0KYCFYgh3wodq3uhIw

„Em, denkst du wirklich ich will solch affige Blümchen über meinen Nippeln haben?"

„Naja, ICH könnte die ja dann entfernen…."

„Boah, Em, du denkst auch nur an das EINE, oder?", mischt sich Jazz mit ein.

Nun, ehrlich gesagt sind Rosalies Gedanken nicht viel besser als Emmett.

Wow, also wenn ihm das so gut gefällt, dann darf er mich gern von diesen blöden Blümchen befreien. Ich sollte das Set kaufen, dann können wir es gleich heute ausprobieren.

Während dessen betrachtet Jasper ebenso interessiert die Sets in einem anderen Gang. Besonders eines fällt ihm dabei auf.

.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265392447488&c=Page&cid=1292979625048&pagename=vsdWrapper

Es besteht aus verspielter rosa Spitze, aber durch den Strapsgürtel wirkt alles gleichzeitig wahnsinnig sexy. Mal abgesehen davon, dass man an jeder Stelle durch die Spitze erahnen kann, was sich darunter verbirgt. Ja, ich muss zugeben, Jasper kennt sein Mädchen gut.

Obwohl, vielleicht sollte ich nicht so mit Em meckern… also das hier, an Alice…. Wow, ich glaub ich werde schon wieder…

„JAZZ!", unterbreche ich ihn. Oh man, meine Brüder denken echt nur an das EINE. OK, zu ihrer Verteidigung: woran sollte man(n) auch sonst denken, in solch einem Schlaraffenland?

„Sorry, aber an was anders denken geht hier gerade mal gar nicht!", entschuldigt sich Jazz mit einem Lächeln und lässigem Schulterzucken.

Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf das Gespräch der Frauen, und blende alles drum herum aus. Die eindeutigen Gedanken meiner Brüder wären doch recht ablenkend.

Bella weigert sich immer noch, ein BH Set oder einen Bikini anzuziehen. Hm, wieso eigentlich?

Das fragen wir uns im Moment alle. Sie hat wirklich 'ne tolle Figur, da braucht sie doch nichts verstecken?

„MR. CULLEN!", werde ich plötzlich durch eine kreischende Stimme aus meinen Gedanken geholt. Oh Mist! Ich habe wirklich nicht mehr auf meine Umgebung geachtet, und das habe ich nun davon.

Vor mir steht niemand anderes, als diese nervige Lauren Mallory, zusammen mit ihrem siamesischen und kaum weniger nervenden Zwilling Jessica Stanley.

„Was machen sie denn hier? Vor solch einem Laden? Hm, also, wir können ihnen gern helfen, falls sie, ähm, Inspiration brauchen.", schmalzt sie mich voll. Es soll wohl verführerisch klingen. Wirkt aber eher abstoßend.

Und nun?

Sie haben mich entdeckt, wie ich verkleidet vor dem Schaufenster eines Unterwäscheladens stehe! Wie, bitteschön, soll ich das erklären? Will ich es überhaupt gerade DIESEN Zwei erklären? Genervt antworte ich ihnen, versucht wenigstens etwas höflich zu bleiben, auch wenn es extrem viel Überwindung kostet.

„Nein danke, ich benötige ihre Hilfe nicht. Ich weiß bereits, was ich kaufen möchte. Ich wüsste auch nicht, was meine SCHÜLERINNEN so etwas angeht."

Und damit drehe ich mich um und spaziere lässig in den Laden. Auch wenn es in mir alles andere als ruhig ist. Diese Tussies folgen mir natürlich.

EDWARD! Bella ist hier. Muss ich etwa noch mal sagen, dass sie dich nicht sehen soll?, stürmen Alices Gedanken auf mich ein.

Oh Shit, daran habe ich ja gar nicht gedacht! Doch nun ist es zu spät.

Hilfe suchend blicke ich meine Brüder an. Gott sei dank hat Bella mich noch nicht entdeckt, und ich bete regelrecht, dass ich hier wieder raus bin, bevor sie mich sieht.

Meine nichtsnutzigen Brüder haben allerdings nicht vor, mir zu helfen. Lachend beobachten sie, wie ich durch die Reihen voller Spitze, Seide und Satin wandere, verfolgt von meinen Groupies und nicht wissend, wie ich aus dieser Situation rauskommen soll.

Lauren und Jessica bemerken scheinbar nichts von den Beiden, und sie versuchen unverhohlen mit mir zu flirten.

„Mr. Cullen, denken sie, mir würde so etwas stehen? Ich kann es ihnen ja mal vorführen.", säuselt Lauren mir zu. Dabei hält sie einen durchsichtigen schwarzen Body aus Tüll in der Hand. Über dem Busen überkreuzen sich zwei Bänder, sonst verhüllt nichts die nackte Haut dort. Auch die Seiten sind ähnlich nackt. Echt mal, unter all der sexy und verführerischen Unterwäsche in diesem Laden (Hey, ich bin auch nur ein Mann!) schafft diese Unperson es tatsächlich gezielt zum nuttigsten Outfit überhaupt zu greifen.

Meine Geschwister kringeln sich vor Lachen, denken aber nicht im Traum daran mir zu helfen.

„Verdammt, hört auf zu lachen und helft mir lieber!", zische ich sie an. Laut wende ich mich, nun etwas aggressiver, an diese – Entschuldigung für den Ausdruck, aber was Passenderes fällt mir nicht ein – Schlampen.

„Miss Mallory, ich weise Sie nochmals darauf hin, dass ich KEIN INTERESSE habe, sie außerhalb des Unterrichtes zu sehen. Schon gar nicht in solch einem Outfit."

Kurz sieht sie mich enttäuscht an, doch die beiden folgen mir weiter durch die Reihen. War das so schwer für sie zu verstehen?

Scheinbar interessiert greife ich zu irgendeinem Irgendwas, das in Reichweite hängt. Natürlich ohne vorher hinzusehen. Dann betrachte ich es mit vorgetäuschtem Interesse…

WOW

OK, nun bin ich ganz bei der Sache.

Das ist so was von… sexy und… genau passend… für SIE. Oh Gott, in meinen Gedanken sehe ich auf einmal Bella in diesem Outfit.

(A/N schwarz anklicken, dann stellt es euch in dunkelblau vor…)

.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265389695057&c=Page&cid=1265387952815&pagename=vsdWrapper

Erwähnte ich schon mal, dass ich blau liebe? Erst recht an Bella?

Dieser dunkle und doch strahlende Ton dieses… ähm, wie heißt so was?

Babydoll, und ordentlich sexy!, grinst Alice mich an. Ah ja. OK, also dieses Babydoll würde ihr sicher gut stehen. Klar, Bella ist nicht so offenherzig wie Alice oder Rose, und in reiner, durchsichtiger Spitze würde sie sich sicher unwohl fühlen. Daher passt dieses Set sehr gut zu ihr, ist doch der BH-Teil undurchsichtig, auch der Rest ihres Oberkörpers wäre nicht ganz nackt. Und wie ich ja gerade gelernt habe, fällt es ihr schwer diesen zu entblößen. So würde sie sich insgesamt sicher verhüllter fühlen. Doch gleichzeitig wirkt es durch die Strasssteine nicht zu einfach. Zusammengefasst es ist sexy, verspielt… einfach WOW!

Ich überlege ernsthaft, ob ich es kaufen sollte. Verstohlen werfe ich einen Blick zu Bella, um ihre Größe abzuschätzen.

Und bin hoffnungslos verloren. Ich meine, es ist Jahrzehnte her, seit ich das letzte Mal mit einer Frau zusammen war, und damals sah die Wäsche noch anders aus. Zudem habe ich noch nie in meiner Existenz Wäsche gekauft, meine Beziehungen beruhten eher… auf körperlicher Ebene.

OK, ich habe mit den Frauen geschlafen, sie ihren Träumen und Wünschen nach befriedigt und wenn ich Glück hatte hat die entsprechende Vampirlady auch daran gedacht mich zu beglücken. Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger. Nur mit einer hatte ich so was wie eine Beziehung… die ziemlich einseitig war, denn sie sah uns wohl als Seelengefährten… allerdings nicht mich, sondern den Mann der ich in ihren Gedanken war. Ich habe die Sache schnell beendet, nach nur einem Monat. Und sie schmollt heute noch deswegen. Nun, mir soll es egal sein.

Ehrlich, da bleibe ich lieber bei der Handarbeit, sollte es wirklich mal nötig sein. (AN Beta: also ich würde da auch aushelfen)[AN zur AN: nicht nur du…]

Mit Bella im Kopf wird es wohl definitiv öfter nötig sein, wie mir mein nicht mehr ganz so kleiner Freund zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag beweist.

„Mr. Cullen, soll ich das für sie anprobieren?", haucht Jessica mir entgegen, und reißt mich damit aus meinen Fantasien von Bellas weicher, warmer Hand um meinen steifen….

Oh Gott! Was denke ich denn hier? Ich kann mich ihr ja nicht mal längere Zeit nähern, ohne nach ihrem Blut zu lechzen! Und dann so was? Verzweifelt versuche ich mich zusammen zu reißen und mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Nein, Jessica, sollen Sie nicht. Ich weiß sehr gut, wie dieses Teil an meinem Mädchen aussehen wird."

„Ihrem MÄDCHEN?"

„DEINEM Mädchen?"

Rufen die Zwei geschockt zur selben Zeit wie meine Geschwister amüsiert.

Und das so laut, dass Bella reagiert. Mist! Jetzt hat sie mich entdeckt! Irritiert sieht sie mich an. Und ihr Blick wirkt irgendwie… verletzt?

Oh nein! Denkt sie jetzt, ich habe eine Freundin? Und wie soll ich meine Aufmachung erklären? Das hier ist ein einziger Albtraum.

„HELFT MIR, verflucht noch mal!", zische ich fast panisch.

Obwohl sie alle mehr als amüsiert sind, erbarmen sie sich meiner.

Emmett kommt zu uns rüber spaziert und stellt sich recht einschüchternd vor Lauren und Jessica, während Rose quer durch den ganzen Laden zu mir brüllt.

„Mensch Edward! BH 70A, String Größe 36 sollte passen."

Geschockt wandern Bellas Augen zu mir, und ihr Blick wird nun regelrecht gequält.

„Klasse Rose, jetzt hast du's Bella aber gezeigt.", seufzt Jasper. Nun ebenfalls geschockt sieht Rose zu Bella. Sie hatte extra deren Größe genommen, und keine ausgedachte Modelfigur, doch Bella hat diesen Wink nicht verstanden.

Oh nein, ich wollte sie doch bestätigen, nicht ihr wehtun. Mist, wie kann ich das jetzt wieder einrenken? Irgendwas muss mir einfallen, und zwar schnell!

Ich verstehe was sie bezwecken wollte, bin aber dennoch sauer. Nun, die Aktion hat zumindest etwas Positives. Diese zwei nervigen, dummen Kletten sehen mich irritiert an.

Hat der etwa 'ne Freundin? Aber ehrlich, 70A, so was Flaches kann der doch nicht wirklich mögen!, denkt sich Lauren, während Jessicas Aufmerksamkeit auf einmal auf Jasper gerichtet ist.

„Jazz, bring dich in Sicherheit.", flüstere ich ihm zu und deute mit meinen Augen zu Miss Stanley. Er versteht den Wink, und eilt zu Alice.

„Hey Schatz, schau mal was ich gefunden habe! Steht dir bestimmt super.", säuselt er so laut, dass es auch ja jeder in diesem Laden hört. Natürlich nimmt sie ihren Mann in Schutz und geht auf das Spiel, was nicht nur Show ist, ein.

„Wenn du meinst… kaufst du es mir? Dann kann ich es dir heute Abend vorführen. Hm, allerdings fehlt da noch was…", und mit ihm an der Hand schlendert sie zum Regal mit den Strümpfen, greift zielsicher zu einem rosa Paar mit breitem, verspielten Spitzenrand.

„Kaufst du mir die auch noch? Biiietteeee.", klimpert sie ihn betteln an. Darauf hin zieht Jasper sie in seine Arme und gibt ihr einen sehr, sehr innigen Kuss.

„Alles was du dir wünscht, meine kleine, sexy Elfe.", haucht er ihr anschließend entgegen.

Oft ist mir das Geturtel meiner Geschwister zu viel, doch in Momenten wie diesen bewundere und beneide ich sie um diese tiefe Liebe und Zusammengehörigkeit, die für die Ewigkeit gedacht ist.

„Woah, kein Rumgefummel im Unterwäscheladen, sonst machen Rose und ich auch gleich mit!", brüllt Emmett zu ihnen.

„Ach, hab ich da vielleicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?", fragt ihn eben diese mit in den Hüften gestützten Händen und scheinbar verzweifeltem Blick. Ja, manchmal ist Emmett wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager, aber insgeheim liebt Rose genau diese Art an ihm.

„NÖÖÖ!", grinst Em, und zwinkert ihr zu, nachdem er einen lauten Schmatz quer durch den Laden in ihre Richtung schickt. Wohlgemerkt, die beiden stehen ungefähr 15 Meter auseinander!

Bella fängt an zu schmunzeln, die Aktionen meiner Familie haben sie zum Glück etwas von mir abgelenkt.

Blöderweise hat Em durch dieses lustige Zwischenspiel jegliche einschüchternde Wirkung auf diese immer noch nervenden Schnepfen verloren.

„Pff! Also so was Nuttiges!", bemerkt Lauren zu Jessica, während sie Rosalie abfällig beäugt. Das hätte sie lieber nicht tun sollen. Denn sofort erinnert sich Em wieder an sie und ganz der Beschützer seiner Familie legt er auch gleich los.

„Ihr nervt meine Brüder, ohne zu verstehen dass ihr nicht mal Ansatzweise in ihrer Liga spielt. Stalkt sie regelrecht. Schiebt ihnen eure hässlichen, silikongefüllten Titten ins Gesicht. Macht meine kleine Freundin Bella fertig, die mir so lieb ist wie eine Schwester. Und dann besitzt ihr die Frechheit meine absolut heiße, stilvolle, clevere und in ALLEN Lebenslagen geschickte Frau als NUTTIG zu bezeichnen? WAS BILDET IHR EUCH EIGENTLICH EIN, WER IHR SEID?" brüllt er sie an, und lässt recht viel unserer eigentlichen Natur durchblicken.

Man möge sich das Bild bitte vorstellen: Ein 2 Meter großer, sehr muskulös und breit gebauter, wütender Vampir steht keinen halben Meter vor diesen Mädchen. Die Knie der zwei schlottern, sie halten sich aneinander fest. Ihre Gedanken sind ein einziges, panisches Durcheinander. Dann greifen sie einander an den Händen und rennen regelrecht aus dem Laden, ohne noch einen weiteren Blick auf uns zu riskieren.

Endlich!

Leider ist die Verkäuferin, die uns schon etwas länger mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtet, ebenfalls verängstigt. Kein Wunder!

Selbst Bella bekommt große Augen, als sie Emmett so sieht. Allerdings scheint sie noch immer nicht ängstlich. Fragend sehe ich Jasper an und deute mit meinen Augen auf sie, und er bestätigt meinen Verdacht, während er die Verkäuferin beruhigt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich jetzt stolz oder wütend auf Bella sein soll!

„Em, die Verkäuferin hat Angst.", weise ich ihn darauf hin. Wir sind normalerweise darauf bedacht, die Menschen nicht einzuschüchtern Und wenn es doch mal notwendig ist (und das war es gerade), dann möglichst ohne Unschuldige mit hinein zu ziehen.

Em dreht sich also langsam zur Verkäuferin, und setzt sein charmantestes Lächeln auf.

„'Tschuldigung für meinen Wutausbruch. Ist alles OK mit ihnen? Ich bin eigentlich ganz zahm. Leider wird meine Familie schon eine Weile von diesen Tussis genervt, und jetzt sind meine Sicherungen halt durchgeschmort. Sorry, dass das in Ihrem Laden passiert ist, war echt nicht OK von mir.", er sie an und lässt seine andere Vampirseite - die höschennässende – auf sie los. Und es wirkt.

Wow, also so einen starken Beschützer hätte ich auch gern. Und erst recht einen so gut aussehenden…, denkt sie, und lächelt ihn zaghaft an.

„OK Mädels, genug von den Bitches! Jetzt wird Wäsche probiert.", reißt Rose uns aus unseren Gedanken.

„Jungs, hinsetzen und genießen. Edward, wo du schon mal da bist, kannst du auch gleich bleiben. Aber nimm diese dämliche Kappe ab und zieh den Pullover aus! Dein Anblick ist echt grauenhaft!", kommandiert sie uns.

Und jetzt hab ich was bei dir gut! Ich hoffe, du genießt Bellas Show.

„WAS? Ich habe vorhin schon gesagt: NEIN!", mischt sich jetzt Bella ein, und schaut geschockt erst zu mir und dann traurig auf dieses Wäscheset, dass ich noch immer in der Hand halte.

„Bela nun hab dich nicht so. OK, du musst dich NICHT vor den Jungs zeigen, wenn dir das zu peinlich ist. Aber anprobieren musst du schon was, und Rosalie wird mit mir bewerten, was dir steht."

Und du, liebstes Brüderchen, bleibst aus meinem Kopf, verstanden?

„Zum tausendsten Mal, NEIN! Bitte, ich KANN mich euch nicht halb nackt zeigen. Versteht es doch. Bitte.", fleht sie regelrecht.

„Sie meint es ernst. Sie hat wirklich Angst davor, sich auszuziehen. Keine Ahnung wieso", klärt Jasper uns auf, ohne dass Bella es hören kann.

Alice sieht sie stirnrunzelnd, nachdenklich an.

„Du willst oder kannst nicht?", hakt sie noch mal nach.

„Kann.", flüstert Bella errötend, mit gesenktem Kopf.

Da ist jedenfalls irgendetwas, was sie auf Teufel komm raus vor uns geheim halten will oder muss.

Hm, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke… Beim Sport ist sie auch nie nackt. Stets trägt sie ein Unterhemd, und sie achtet darauf allein zu duschen. Aber so verzweifelt, wie sie sich weigert scheint es mehr zu sein als ein hässliches Muttermal.

„OK Bella, du hast gewonnen. Wir werden nicht schauen. Ich nehme an, dann sind Bikinis auch tabu?"

„Danke! Und ja, Bikinis gehen auch nicht.", seufzt sie erleichtert auf.

„OK, aber zwei Bedingungen: Du suchst irgendwas zum Baden aus, denn der Ausflug steht. Du zeigst es uns ALLEN und du probierst, nur für dich, das Babydoll an, welches Edward in der Hand hat.", fällt Rosalie ein.

Sie weiß nichts von Alices Gedankengängen und ist mehr als nur ein wenig angepisst, dass sie nicht schauen darf. Allerdings hat auch sie Bellas Erleichterung bemerkt und will sich ihre frischgebackene Freundin nicht gleich zum Feind machen.

Bellas Herzschlag wird plötzlich deutlich schneller, und als ich zu ihr schaue merke ich dass sie errötend zu dem Set in meiner Hand schaut.

„Ähm, ist… also…ist das nicht für Ihre… Freundin?", fragt sie mich schüchtern und traurig, traut sich nicht mir dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Oh nein, waren wir nicht schon beim Du? Habe ich sie so sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen?

„Bella, sieh mich an.", fordere ich sie sanft auf. Zögernd folgt sie meiner Bitte, doch ihre Augen sind so unsagbar traurig, dass es mir fast mein totes Herz zerquetscht.

„Ich habe keine Freundin. Diese ganze… Aktion", dabei schwenke ich den Bügel leicht, den ich noch immer in der Hand halte, „… war nur gedacht um Miss Mallory und Miss Stanley los zu werden. Und, also, wenn ich ehrlich bin…", stammle ich, starre auf die Wäsche und sehe in Gedanken schon wieder Bella darin.

Oh nein, Ich stammle! Mich hat es erwischt, und zwar heftig.

„Was unser lieber, momentan komplett durchgeknallter Bruder sagen will, ist, dass du sicher extrem verführerisch in dem Teil aussiehst, Kleines. Und wenn du nach meiner bescheidenen, männlichen Meinung fragst, dieses Set passt wirklich zu dir. Nicht zu gewagt, aber auch nicht Otto- Normal. Oder Jazz?"

„Ganz deiner Meinung, EM. Bella, was du zu bieten hast, haben wir ja schon vorhin gesehen. Du hast ne Hammer Figur, Bella. Und du bist wirklich schön. Also was spricht dagegen, dich in so was zu verpacken?"

„Ich? Ne tolle Figur? Schön? Kauft euch mal 'ne Brille. Ich bin einfach nur flach wie ein Brett mit Warzen, meine Beine sind zu kurz, und schön bin ich definitiv auch nicht mit meinen blöden Glubschaugen und den langweiligen braunen Haaren. Ich meine, seht euch doch eure Frauen an! Sie sind wunderschön und sexy, aber doch nicht ich!"

WAS?, fragen fünf Gedanken gleichzeitig. Wusste sie wirklich nicht, wie attraktiv sie ist? Dass sich etliche Jungs in der Schule den Hals nach ihr verrenken?

Mal ganz am Rande… GLUBSCHAUGEN? Diese wundervollen, offenen Augen, in denen so viel Gefühl steckt, die so ehrlich und bezaubernd sind?

LANGWEILIGE braune Haare? Ich liebe dieses dunkle Braun, mit diesem ganz, ganz schwachen rötlichen Stich, der im Sonnenlicht besonders zur Geltung kommt. Fast wie Mahagoni. Diese weich fließenden Wellen, die ich nachts auf ihrem Kissen bewundere.

Und mal ehrlich, flach wie ein Brett? Klar, sie hatte nicht solch eine Oberweite wie Rose oder auch Alice. Allerdings passen ihre kleinen Brüste zu ihr, komplettierten ihre schmale, aber trotzdem wohlproportionierte und an den richtigen Stellen mit perfekten Rundungen versehene Figur.

Und mal ehrlich, wollte sie sich WIRKLICH mit einem Vampir vergleichen? Unsere Schönheit ist einfach nur eines unser vielen Mittel, unsere Beute zu beeinflussen, auch wenn wir es nicht nötig hätten. Doch so fühlen sich die Menschen zu uns hingezogen, bis es absolut keine Chance für sie gibt, unseren scharfen Zähnen zu entkommen und wir uns dafür nicht mal wirklich bewegen müssten.

Doch Bella besitzt solch eine bezaubernde, natürliche, einfach menschliche Schönheit, bei der kaum ein anderes Mädchen mithalten kann.

OK, ich mag da nicht so ganz objektiv sein, doch die Gedanken meiner Geschwister bestätigen mich.

Alice hat sich als erstes wieder gefasst.

„Denkst du wirklich so von dir?", fragt sie erschüttert.

„Naja, also… im Prinzip ja. Meine Gang versucht es mir stets auszureden, aber, hey, es sind meine Freunde, sie würden alles tun damit ich mich nicht schlecht in ihrer Gegenwart fühle. So wie ihr auch."

„Gang?", hakt Emmett nach.

„Yeah, Gang, anders kann man es nicht sagen. Überwiegend Typen aus La Push. Und auch einige der Mädels dort. Angela und mein… Onkel sind mit mir die einzigen Weißen. Doch wir gehören dazu, wir Wölfe halten zusammen, egal was passiert.

Naja, zumindest habe ich das die letzten vier Jahre gedacht.", seufzt sie traurig.

Gott sei Dank ist sie so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie die geschockten Gesichter nicht sieht.

Ja, wir haben geahnt, dass sie mit dem einen oder anderen der Jugendlichen befreundet ist, die sich – laut Sam Uleys Behauptung – wegen uns jetzt in Wölfe verwandeln. Allerdings wussten wir nicht, dass ihre Freundschaft so eng ist.

Wo ziehen wir sie hier rein? Auf der einen Seite die Wölfe, die sie schon so lange kennt, auf der anderen Seite wir, deren Todfeinde. Kann das überhaupt gut gehen? Wird sie sich nicht irgendwann für eine Seite entscheiden müssen? Würde es sie nicht zerreißen, wenn sie vor dieser Wahl steht?

Oh nein, sie hat wirklich keine einzigen Freunde außer Angela, die kein Geheimnis vor ihr haben müssen. Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso sie so traurig ist dass sie nicht nach La Push darf. Hm, aber diese Wölfe dort scheinen wirklich verantwortungsvoller zu sein, als ich dachte, wenn sie ihre Freundin für deren Sicherheit fern halten, grübelt Jasper vor sich hin.

„Vergesst es! Ja, OK, ich mach's!", wirft Bella auf einmal ein. Schnell zieht sie mir das Set aus der Hand, und verschwindet in der Umkleide.

WOW! Jetzt muss ich wirklich schlucken, meine Fantasie geht endgültig mit mir durch.

Fragend sehe ich Alice an. Zu gern würden wir Zwei ihr Geheimnis entschlüsseln, und jetzt, da Bella sich entschieden hat, müsste Alice doch eigentlich problemlos eine Vision bekommen.

Doch… nichts.

„Was ist?", frage ich sie in Vampirlautstärke. Jetzt werden auch die Anderen aufmerksam.

„Ally?", fragt Jasper sie zärtlich.

„Ich kann nichts sehen. Genauso, wie damals an der Grenze zu La Push. Aber ich rieche hier keinen Wolf, und wenn einer im Center wäre, müsste wir es doch merken, oder?", fragt sie irritiert.

Wir alle schnuppern, atmen die Luft tief ein, um jede noch so kleine Spur eines Wolfes zu bemerken.

Doch…

Nichts.

Nur Menschen.

„Ähm, Leute, könnt ihr mir eventuell 'nen Badeanzug aussuchen? Dann muss ich mich nicht noch mal umziehen.", wieder holt uns Bella aus den Gedanken.

Sollte es nicht eigentlich anders herum sein? Die Vampire sind die Aufmerksamen, die Menschen die Ahnungslosen?

„Hast du gerade die Wäsche an, Kleines? Soll ich nicht doch gucken kommen", fragt Emmett sie. Seine Stimme klingt beim ersten Eindruck foppend, doch jeder von uns hört die Besorgnis.

„Ja und Nein. Bleib bloß da, wo du bist!", ruft sie panisch. Fragend sehen vier Augenpaare auf Alice, doch sie schüttelt nur den Kopf. Alarmiert sehen wir uns an. Irgendetwas stimmt hier absolut nicht.

„Bella darf nichts merken! Sie hat es schon schwer genug.", flüstert Rose, steht auf und geht zu den Bademoden.

„Was hättest du denn gern?", fragt sie Bella.

„Egal, Hauptsache die Taille ist bedeckt." Ruft sie zurück

AHA! Da sind wir dem Geheimnis doch ein wenig näher.

„SHIT!", kommt es panisch aus der Kabine. Sie hat wohl gerade selbst ihren Fehler bemerkt.

„Ähm, Leute, vergesst was ich grade gesagt habe, OK?", ihre Stimme ist ängstlich, bettelnd.

Was auch immer es ist, sie hat definitiv Angst davor es uns wissen zu lassen.

„Was sollen wir vergessen? War da was? Ich hab nix gehört. Du, Jazz?", fragt Em scherzend.

„Nööö… Irgendwo hat ne Maus gepiepst, sonst nix.", geht er auf Ems Spiel ein. Und es wirkt. Wir hören ein leises, glückliches Kichern aus Bellas Umkleidekabine.

„OK, dann lasst uns mal Badeanzüge suchen!", grölt Emmett, und wir alle folgen Rosalie.

####

Zwanzig Minuten später sind wir draußen. Es war recht amüsant, wie fünf Vampire vor den Badeanzügen standen und was für ihr kleines Menschlein aussuchten. Die Verkäuferin beobachtete uns lächelnd, griff aber nicht ein.

Ehrlich, es war nicht leicht was zu finden, was die Taille komplett bedeckt und trotzdem nicht zu spießig aussieht. Die Beinausschnitte alle total niedrig, Dekolleté hochgeschlossen, ätzende Farben… perfekt für Omas. Selbst Em war anfangs mies drauf, weil er nichts für seine kleine „Schwester" fand. Auch die meisten Tankinis fielen aus, da sie meist so eng sind dass sie hoch rutschen könnten… und das will Bella garantiert nicht.

Schließlich fanden wir einige wenige, und Bella hat, in einer recht schüchternen Art tatsächlich ihr Versprechen gehalten und sie uns vorgeführt. Ehrlich, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre hätte sie alle nehmen können. Dementsprechend vage waren auch meine Kommentare, obwohl sie mich bei jedem einzelnen vorsichtig ansah, um meine Meinung zu hören. Doch ich denke die Pfiffe und Sprüche von Jazz und Em, sowie die analysierenden Bemerkungen von Rose und Alice haben ihr weiter geholfen. Schließlich nahm sie zwei, ließ uns aber nicht wissen, welche.

Aus irgendeinen dämlichen Grund musste sie auch nur die Schilder zum kassieren abgeben, so dass ich es nicht mal in den Gedanken der Verkäuferin sehen konnte, und Alice war immer noch blind für die Zukunft.

Lässig zahlte sie die Badesachen UND das Wäscheset, dass ich so ungeplant ausgesucht hatte mit ihrer Platinkreditkarte, und nahm die Tüte an sich während sie uns hinaus folgte.

Hm, wie kann Chief Swan es sich leisten, seiner Tochter eine Platinkarte zu finanzieren? Er verdient als Chef der Polizei sicherlich mehr als ein Straßenpolizist, aber auch dieses Gehalt sollte dafür eigentlich nicht reichen.

„Soll ich die Sachen nehmen?", fragt Em sie gerade.

„Vergiss es, du willst doch nur nachsehen. Aber du kannst MICH nehmen, du großer, starker Mann.", zwinkert sie ihm zu.

Och nee, ICH will!

Doch ich sage nichts, und beobachte leise seufzend, wie Em sie vorsichtig hochnimmt, während Jasper mir ein Teil der unzähligen Tüten reicht, die sich im Laufe des Nachmittages angesammelt haben.

Plötzlich hören wir ein undeutliches Grummeln. Irritiert sehen wir uns um... nur um zu bemerken, dass Bella mal wieder rot wird.

Da, gleich noch eins. Kommt eindeutig von Bella… aus ihrem Bauch. Was ist denn das jetzt?

Oh! Da fällt es mir wieder ein. Sie ist ja ein Mensch.

„Bella, was hältst du von einem kleinen Imbiss?", frage ich sie.

Geschockt sehen meine Geschwister mich an. Ich verdrehe nur die Augen, gehe aber nicht weiter darauf ein sondern rede weiter mit Bella.

„Es ist 20 Uhr durch, und du hast heute Mittag zuletzt was gegessen. Naja, dein Bauch macht seine Meinung jedenfalls deutlich kund."

Erleichtert grinsen die anderen. Ja, sie haben es jetzt auch verstanden.

„Ja.. also, ähm, etwas Hunger hab ich ja schon. Ihr könnt ja schon mal weitergehen, und ich esse schnell 'nen Happen."

Sie fragt nicht mal, ob wir auch etwas wollen. Hm, komisch.

„Nee, das lassen wir mal bleiben. Einer von uns holt dir schnell was, wir anderen gehen weiter. Ich denke, ein Geschäft schaffen wir noch, oder? Sag mal Edward, wolltest du nicht auch noch neue Sachen kaufen?", fällt Alice gleich ein.

„Ähm, ja, also ich könnte wirklich was Neues gebrauchen.", gehe ich darauf ein. Wenigstens ein Versuch, meine Anwesenheit hier zu erklären.

„Wieso sind Sie eigentlich hier? Und auch noch so.. ähm, verkleidet?", fragt mich Bella plötzlich, während Rosalie losgegangen ist um irgendetwas Essbares für Bella zu organisieren.

Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich Bella an, was sie natürlich völlig falsch versteht.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht neugierig sein. Das geht mich wirklich nichts an…", versucht sie einzulenken, während sie zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag rot wird.

„Du darfst mich alles fragen! Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt. Ich dachte, wir waren schon beim Du?", falle ich ihr sanft ins Wort. Ruhig gehe ich neben Emmett her, und berühre zaghaft ihre Hand, die in seinem Nacken liegt. Sie zuckt ein wenig, sieht mich errötend an und streicht mit ihrem Daumen kurz über meine Finger.

Hast du dich im Griff, Alter?, fragt mich Emmett in Gedanken, nachdem er diesen vorsichtigen Austausch bemerkt hat. Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass er nicht einen seiner üblichen Sprüche vom Stapel gelassen hat. Unauffällig nicke ich ihm zu, wissend, was er meint.

„Edward, kannst du mir Bella mal bitte abnehmen? Langsam wird sie doch etwas schwer", lügt er plötzlich. Natürlich ohne rot zu werden – wie auch, wenn anstatt Blut Gift durch die Venen fließt.

„Klar. Na dann komm mal her, Prinzessin.", grinse ich sie an. Jasper nimmt mir die Tüten wieder ab, dann feixen er und Alice in Bellas Rücken, was das Zeug hält. Bella wird Emmett zu schwer? Hm Hm, alles klar!

Vorsichtig schiebe ich einen Arm unter ihre Oberschenkel, den anderen schlinge ich um ihre Taille und hebe sie von Emmetts Armen. Bei jeder Bewegung achte ich darauf, nicht versehentlich ihre Kniekehlen zu streifen oder ihre Beine zu stark zu bewegen.

Ihre Reaktion kommt sofort. Kaum hat sie begriffen, was Emmetts Frage bedeutet, beschleunigt sich ihr Herzschlag. Und sobald ich sie im Arm halte, auch ihr Atem. Zögernd sieht sie mich an, ihr Blick voller Emotionen. Dieses schöne Gesicht so dicht vor mir zu haben, ist überwältigend. Ich kämpfe gegen den Drang, ihr einen Kuss auf diese wundervolle glatte Stirn zu geben, doch mir ist bewusst dass es Zuviel wäre, ihre Haut zu schmecken.

Allein ihr Duft, der mich umhüllt, ist berauschend… im positiven und im negativen Sinn. Ich schließe die Augen, nur zu bewusst dass sie wieder etwas dunkler werden. Ich höre auf zu atmen, versuche das Monster zu kontrollieren und halte Bella fester, um diese besondere Elektrizität zwischen uns intensiver zu spüren. Mache mir meine Liebe zu ihr bewusst, konzentriere mich auf die Weichheit ihrer Hände, die sie vertrauensvoll um meinen Nacken gelegt hat. Kurz sehe ich zu Jazz, eine unausgesprochene Bitte im Blick.

Na klar doch! Nicht nur, dass ich eure Hormone aushalten soll, jetzt muss ich auch noch deinen, und so nebenbei bemerkt auch meinen, Durst kontrollieren. Nichts leichter als das in einem von Menschen überfluteten Shoppingcenter! Dafür bist du mir eine sehr ausführliche Jagd schuldig!, ist seine Antwort, doch sofort merke ich wie das Brennen in meiner Kehle etwas nachlässt und ich atme erleichtert durch.

Bella hat davon nichts mitbekommen, scheinbar hat sie dieses Mal absolut nichts von der Gefahr bemerkt, die sich kurz angebahnt hat.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, scheint sie erstaunt, aber nicht wirklich überrascht zu sein. Und doch bin ich mir sicher, dass sie die Änderung der Farbe realisiert. Kurz hebt sie eine Hand, fährt mit einem Finger langsam, vorsichtig über meine Wange um schließlich sanft wie eine Feder unter meinen Augen über die sicherlich deutlich sichtbaren Augenringe zu fahren. Sie lächelt mich an.

„Ist alles OK mit dir?", fragt sie mich besorgt, rückt aber keinen Millimeter von mir ab.

„Ja. Alles in bester Ordnung. Jetzt endlich.", lächle ich sie an.

Seufzend legt sie ihren Kopf an meine Brust. Ich erstarre, denn nun muss sie bemerken, wie hart diese ist und dass dort nirgendwo ein Herzschlag zu hören ist. In der Turnhalle stand sie so neben sich, dass ihr es dort wohl nicht aufgefallen ist. Doch auch jetzt kommt keine Reaktion, außer ihr noch immer erhöhter Herzschlag.

Leider viel zu früh werden wir aus diesem schönen Moment gerissen, denn einerseits sind wir vor dem Laden, den Alice ausgesucht hat, angekommen, und zum anderen ist Rosalie mit irgendetwas fürchterlich stinkendem und er Hand zurück.

Nun ja, Bella empfindet den Geruch definitiv anders, denn freudestrahlend nimmt sie es Rose aus der Hand. Ich muss mich wirklich zusammenreißen, als Bella, noch immer auf meinem Arm, anfängt das Papier von dem Etwas, das sich als Cheeseburger entpuppt, abzuwickeln. Es stinkt widerlich! Bella scheint zu bemerken wie ich mich verspanne.

„Stell mich ab, Edward. Dann kann ich besser essen.", bemerkt sie, doch es ist offensichtlich dass sie genauso wenig aus meinem Arm will, wie ich sie gehen lassen möchte.

„Bella, ich habe gerade gefragt, du darfst ausnahmsweise im Geschäft essen.", ruft Alice ihr aus der Ladentür entgegen.

Ups! Ich hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie weg war.

„Ich bring dich noch zu den Sitzen, OK?", frage ich sie, denn ich will das kostbare Gefühl von ihrem federleichten, warmen, weichen Körper so lange wie möglich genießen.

Kurze Zeit später überlege ich mit meinen Schwestern, was ich wohl kaufen sollte. Bella hört interessiert zu, dann wendet sie sich an mich.

„Ähm, Mr. Cu…", mit erhobener Augenbraue sehe ich sie an. Sie reagiert sofort. „Ich meine, Edward. Oh man, das klappt doch nie! Ich freue mich ja schon auf Laurens Miene, wenn ich dich mitten im Unterricht mit Edward anrede!"

„Das wird hoffentlich nicht passieren. Versuch es wenigsten, ja? Ich mag es, wenn du meinen Namen sagst. Zurück zum Thema. Was wolltest du mich fragen?"

„Nun ja, EDWARD, ich habe mich gefragt, was diese Verkleidung sollte. Und wieso du nicht gleich mit uns mitgekommen bist."

„Ähm, also…", na klar, diese Frage musste ja kommen. Vorwurfsvoll sehe ich Alice an, doch sie ist noch immer blind und somit hat sie die Frage nicht kommen sehen.

„Ich wusste, ihr wolltet für dich einkaufen gehen, und wollte mich nicht aufdrängen. Und die Verkleidung… also, ich wollte nicht auf den ersten Blick erkannt werden. So eine Situation wie mit Miss Mallory und Miss Stanley ist echt nicht angenehm."

„Kann ich verstehen. Gott, die sind so was von strohdoof!"

„OK, Edward. Genug geflirtet. Also, was soll's sein, Jeans?", meldet sich Rosalie. Natürlich schießt Bella prompt wieder ihr köstliches Blut in die Wangen…und ich muss hart schlucken um den Durst zurück zu drängen.

„Boah, Rose, musst du sie immer zum Erröten bringen?", motzt Jasper sie an.

„Klar! Das ist irgendwie süß!"

„Ich hoffe du hast nicht vor von dieser Süßen zu kosten, dann kriegst du nämlich ordentlich Ärger.", mischt sich auch Em ein.

„OH!", sieht mich Rose schuldbewusst an. Jetzt hat sie wohl Jaspers Kommentar verstanden.

Der ganze Austausch war für Bella hörbar. Eine Premiere für uns, doch wenn sie dazu gehören soll, müssen wir versuchen sie so wenig wie möglich auszuschließen. Jedoch ohne zu viel zu verraten.

„Macht ruhig weiter! Amüsiert euch ruhig auf meine Kosten, wenn's Spaß macht. Ist ja sowieso nicht peinlich genug.", seufzt sie auf und widmet ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Essen.

Bäh! Klar, sie ist ein Mensch und braucht logischerweise dementsprechende Nahrung, aber sie so was essen zu sehen ist irgendwie… eigenartig. Nun ja, immer noch besser als die Vorstellung sie würde Blut trinken…

EDWARD, rufen mir vier Stimmen in Gedanken zu.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich brauche vor allem was für Arbeit. Also nicht zu locker, sonst werde ich nicht mehr ernst genommen."

„DAS wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.", brabbelt Bella leise vor sich hin. Wir sollten es nicht hören, also tun wir auch so als hätten wir es nicht gehört.

„OK, dann wollen wir dir mal 'nen ordentliches Paukeroutfit zusammenstellen.", grinst Emmett und marschiert los.

Nur, um mit braunen, karierten Hosen, einem ebenfalls braunem Hemd und einem spießigem Pullunder zurück zu kommen.

„Hier, ist doch echt passend, oder was denkst du Bella?"

Ihr unterdrücktes Kichern, das angefangen hat sobald Em die Hose in der Hand hatte, wird zum ausgewachsenen Lachanfall. Trotz mehrmaliger Versuche schafft sie es nicht, Emmett zu antworten, sondern hält sich ihren Bauch und wischt die Lachtränen fort.

„Was, etwa nicht?", frage ich sie gespielt schockiert. Wegen meinem entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck fängt sie noch mehr an zu lachen. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf als Antwort und versucht sich zu beruhigen, scheitert aber kläglich.

„Hm, wie wäre es damit?", fragt jetzt Jasper, mit einer einfachen Jeans und einem leger geschnittenen Hemd in der Hand.

Bella sieht sich die Sachen an, dann mich. So wirklich überzeugt ist sie nicht.

„Soll ich es anprobieren?", frage ich meine Schwestern anblickend. Doch eigentlich will ich nur Bellas Reaktion wissen.

„Ich denke nicht. Das ist zwar OK, aber damit siehst du eher wie ein Schüler als ein Lehrer aus. Zumal du ja auch noch nicht sooo alt bist." Antwortet mir Alice.

109 Jahre sind nicht alt? Wenn sie meint….

„Leute, kann mir mal wer hoch helfen?", fragt Bella schüchtern. Sofort ist Emmett an ihrer Seite und zieht sie vorsichtig auf ihre Beine.

„Darüber…", dirigiert sie ihn zielsicher zu den Stoffhosen. Sie geht kurz durch die Reihen, dann bleibt sie stehen und mustert mich. Genauer gesagt, meine untere Hälfte. Wäre ich menschlich, würde ich mit Sicherheit rot werden. Selbstsicher greift sie dann nach einer Hose…

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Größe du hast, aber diese hier könnte eventuell passen?", fragt sie mich. Kurz Sehe ich auf das Größenschild, nickend nehme ich die Hose an mich. Nicht schlecht. Sowohl der Schnitt, wie auch der dunkle Grauton und der edle Stoff. Zudem hat sie tatsächlich meine Größe erfasst. Sie hat wohl wirklich öfter auf meinen Allerwertesten gestarrt, denn in dieser Jeans, die ich gerade trage wäre wohl kaum jemand auf die richtigen Maße gekommen.

„OK, Teddy, zu den Hemden. Nein, du Döskopp, doch nicht die.", verdreht sie die Augen, als er sie in Richtung der Karohemden dirigieren will.

„Dort drüben. Wenn schon, denn schon.", zwinkert sie mir zu. Gespannt folgen wir ihr. Mir ist schon bei der Hose klar geworden, dass ich auf jeden Fall kaufe, was sie mir aussucht. Denn sie würde nichts wählen, was ihr nicht gefällt, oder?

Nun steht sie vor den eleganten Hemden.

„Kurzarm oder Langarm?", fragt sie mich.

„Was denkst du?", frage ich zurück.

„Hm, du kannst beides tragen Kurzarm wirkt etwas lockerer, lang elegant. Bei der Farbe müssen wir aufpassen, damit du nicht noch blasser und unmenschlicher wirkst."

Kurz mustert sie mich, als überlege sie welche Farben ich ihrermeinung nach tragen kann, doch dann dringt das von ihr eben Gesagte in ihr Bewusstsein, und – für einen Vampir extrem verspätet – auch in meins.

Erschrocken sieht sie mich an. Ich starre regelrecht zurück, bin versteinert.

OOOKAY, hat sie gerade wirklich UNMENSCHLICH gesagt? Ja, sie liegt damit richtig, aber eigentlich sollte sie doch gar nicht solche Gedanken haben? Und es erst recht nicht so problemlos aussprechen?

Erstaunt sehen wir sie an. Sie erwidert unsere Blicke ängstlich, fast panisch.

Das ist interessant. Und irgendwie erschreckend.

Sie hat keine Angst mehr, wenn ich ganz Vampir bin und sie töten will, aber vor unserer Reaktion, weil sie scheinbar mehr ahnt als gut für sie ist, hat sie Angst. Richtige, bis ins Mark gehende, panische Angst, wie Jasper uns bestätigt.

Ihre Augen weiten sich, sie fängt an zu zittern. Ihr Atem geht schneller, das Herz rast, die Lippen beben. So habe ich sie bisher erst einmal gesehen.

Am Montagmorgen, als ich sie nur dank Jaspers und Alices Eingreifen nicht getötet hatte.

„Bella, was… was weißt du?", fragt Alice sie sanft, wagt aber nicht auf sie zuzugehen. Jasper versucht verzweifelt, ihr die Panik zu nehmen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wird diese noch verstärkt. Emmett ist von ihr weggetreten, um sie nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.

Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich hier weg bringen, bevor sie zusammen klappt. Einkaufen kann ich auch ein anderes Mal, Bellas Sicherheit hat Priorität.

„Ich.. ich weiß gar nichts?", ihre zitternde, schluchzende Antwort ist eher eine Frage oder panisches Flehen.

Sie weiß etwas, und doch hat sie Angst es uns zu sagen.

„Bella, wir würden dir nie etwas tun!...", setzt nun Emmett an, doch weiter kommt er nicht.

Plötzlich steht ein fremder Mann sehr dicht neben Bella. Sie hat ihn scheinbar noch nicht wirklich bemerkt, sieht uns noch immer panisch an.

Ich mustere diesen Typen wütend, der tatsächlich so dreist ist und in diesem Moment seinen Arm um MEIN MÄDCHEN legt und uns konzentriert, aber ohne Furcht mustert.

**Jaaa, nun kommt die Szene, auf die einige von euch schon sooo lange warten, und auch die ersten Fragen diesbezüglich werden geklärt.**

**Wer ist das wohl, der da auf einmal, von VAMPIREN kaum bemerkt, neben Bella auftaucht?**

**Wie wird sie reagieren?**

**Wie werden die Cullens reagieren?**

**Was passiert jetzt?**

**Ja, ich weiß, ihr wollt es am liebsten sofort wissen.**

**Sorry, ich beeile mich und hoffe, es wird nicht wieder so lange daudern, aber versprechen tu ich nix!**

**Bis denne, lasst mir eure Vermutungen und Wünsche, Gedanken für die weitere Geschichte da, mal sehen, wer von euch so tickt wie ich… **

**Grüße von Edwards ganz persönlichem Schwan (frau wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen…)**


	21. 20 Der Sturm beginnt

**Also, bevor Beschwerden kommen: meine Halbvampire unterscheiden sich von Renesmee, das ist mir bewusst und auch so gewollt! Doch so bleibt die Spannung erhalten…**

**Ach, und ich habe extra noch mal im Buch nachgelesen, wie Edwards und Bellas liebes Töchterchen geschrieben wird ;)**

**Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht von Edwards Reaktion… aber hey, es ist EDWARD!**

Lied für dieses Kapitel… Danke meine liebe Andrea, du hast sofort nen Treffer gelandet… und wie du merkst bekehrst du mich so langsam

Muse… Hysteria

.com/watch?v=k7la0SndoCI&feature=related

Kap 20: Der Sturm beginnt

EPOV

_Plötzlich steht ein fremder Mann sehr dicht neben Bella. Sie hat ihn scheinbar noch nicht wirklich bemerkt, sieht uns noch immer panisch an._

_Ich mustere diesen Typen wütend, der tatsächlich so dreist ist und in diesem Moment seinen Arm um MEIN MÄDCHEN legt und uns konzentriert, aber ohne Furcht, mustert._

In mir brodelt es, als ich diese Geste sehe und meine Augen werfen Blitze in seine Richtung.

Er ist sehr groß, sogar größer als ich. Etwa so wie Emmett. Auch ist er sehr muskulös und recht breit gebaut, doch da kommt er nicht ganz mit Emmett mit. Mich oder Jasper übertrumpft er aber alle mal. Nicht dass ich mir deswegen Sorgen mache, denn schließlich kann kein Mensch mit einem Vampir konkurrieren.

Doch irgendwas ist anders an diesem Mann.

Obwohl ich ihn feindselig anfunkele, und mir sicher bin dass alles von meiner wahren Natur in diesem Blick zu sehen ist, da ich mich nicht einmal bemühe mich zu verstellen, knickt er kein bisschen ein. Wütend und mit knallhartem, abschätzendem Blick mustert er uns.

Erstaunt merke ich, dass ich keine seiner Gedanken hören kann. Sofort teile ich diese Erkenntnis meinen Geschwistern mit. Irritiert sehen wir uns an. OK, ich kann auch Bellas Gedanken nicht lesen, aber sie ist in all den Jahrzehnten die Erste. Dass es jetzt noch jemanden gibt, und dieser im Moment auch noch genau neben ihr steht, ist schon recht eigenartig. Doch wirklich verwirrend wird es erst nach Jaspers Satz:

„Und ich fühle nichts, keine einzige Emotion von ihm."

„Ich kann noch immer nichts sehen.", fügt Alice noch hinzu.

Jetzt lächelt er uns überheblich an, gerade so als hätte er jedes Wort verstanden. Was aber nicht geht, denn wir haben in Vampirgeschwindigkeit und sehr, sehr leise gesprochen.

„Aber er ist ein Mensch!", wirft Rosalie ein, nachdem sie noch mal prüfend die Luft eingeatmet hat.

Ja, sein Blut riecht nach Mensch, und sein Herzschlag ist deutlich zu hören.

Doch bevor wir weiter über ihn grübeln können, und ich mir überlege wie ich Bella von seiner Seite loseisen kann, reagiert diese.

Zu unserem Erstaunen ist alle Angst von ihr gewichen. Wütend wirft sie seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter, dreht sich schwungvoll zu ihm um und fährt ihn an:

„Was machst DU denn hier? Ich dachte ich war deutlich genug. ICH WILL DICH NICHT SEHEN, NICHT HÖREN UND ERST RECHT NICHT FÜHLEN!"

Es sieht fast lustig aus, wie dieses kleine Menschlein diesen riesigen Typen anfaucht.

„DAS IST MIR EGAL! Ahnst du überhaupt, wie es mir geht? Gott, ich habe keine Ahnung, was bei dir passiert, und doch weiß ich, dass es wichtig ist! Doch du ignorierst mich! Dein Telefon ist aus, nur diese dämliche Mailbox geht ran, du bist nicht zu Hause, und Charlie ist auch nicht erreichbar. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich weiß, wie es dir geht. Und sag jetzt nicht, es geht dir gut! Ich bin weder blind noch doof und habe dich gerade komplett panisch vorgefunden!"

Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht sie wütend an.

„Das war nicht so, wie du denkst, ich hab mich da in was Idiotisches reingesteigert.", flehend sieht sie uns an. Sicher hofft sie, dass wir auf die Situation nicht weiter eingehen. Und das werden wir sicher nicht tun… jedenfalls nicht in absehbarer Zeit.

„Ach, und was war es dann bitteschön? Reingesteigert? Bella, diese fünf sind wirklich gefährlich, sie sind…", plötzlich bricht er ab.

OK, gefährlich sind wir, da liegt er richtig. Aber woher weiß er das nach dieser einen Situation? Und vor allem, was weiß er? Was weiß sie?

Diese ganze Situation breitet mir wirklich langsam Kopfschmerzen, mal abgesehen von diesem Brodeln in meinem Inneren, wenn ich die Zwei zusammen sehe.

„Was? Was sind sie, verdammt noch mal! Ich habe es satt! Ich habe es so satt mir ständig dieses Gesülze anzuhören.

‚Bella, du darfst es nicht wissen. Bella, es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Bella, es gibt noch gefährlicheres da draußen, wovon du nicht mal was ahnst. Bella, vertraue uns.…'

Ich will das nicht mehr! Ich will DICH nicht mehr! Ich ertrage es einfach nicht, OK? Es tut weh, verdammt, ihr schließt mich aus eurem Leben aus!", sie redet sich immer mehr in Rage, irgendwann fängt sie an mit ihren zierlichen Händen auf seine Brust einzutrommeln. Und dann bricht sie in Tränen aus. Schluchzend schlägt sie weiter auf ihn ein.

„Dein Kätzchen hat wirklich Feuer", kommt es amüsiert von Emmett. Mein wütender Blick zeigt ihm aber mehr als deutlich, dass dieser Kommentar gerade völlig unpassend war.

Langsam kann ich ihre Tränen nicht mehr ertragen, es waren schon zu viele für einen Tag! Selbst für mich ist die enorme emotionale Achterbahnfahrt fast zu viel, wie mag es diesem schwachen menschlichen Mädchen dann gehen?

Und wieso habe ich das Gefühl, schon wieder irgendwie an ihren Tränen Schuld zu sein?

Immer wieder hallt diese Frage in meinen Ohren: ‚Was sind sie?'

Bella weiß mehr, als sie sollte, doch scheinbar nicht die komplette Wahrheit. Aber dieser Mann scheint es zu wissen.

„Bella, komm, beruhige dich. Scht, mein Stern. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr es dir wehtut. So glaube doch, es tut mir auch verdammt weh. Scht, mein Stern, scht. Es tut mir leid, doch ich habe es versprochen. Ich kann nicht! Es tut mir Leid, mein Stern. So unsagbar Leid. Scht"

Er hält ihre Hände nicht fest, lässt sie weiter auf sich eintrommeln ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Doch er umarmt sie sanft, streicht ihr über den Rücken und über das Haar, hört nicht auf ihr sanft Entschuldigungen und diesen Kosenamen ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Es tut weh, die zwei zu sehen. Bella ist wirklich am Ende mit ihren Nerven, und doch scheint sie sehr viel für diesen Mann zu empfinden. Denn es ist in jeder Berührung, ob wütend oder besänftigend, zu erkennen, dass sie beide sich sehr viel bedeuten und sehr gut kennen. Auch wenn Bella im Moment wirklich wütend und enttäuscht ist.

Ist er gar ihr Freund?

Habe ich überhaupt eine Chance?

Ich könnte mich niemals in ihre Beziehung drängen, denn ein Mensch würde so viel besser zu ihr passen, als ein Vampir. Sie hat dieses bisschen Normalität verdient, wenn ihre Freunde schon Gestaltenwandler und Vampire sind.

Resignierend lasse ich meinen Kopf hängen. Ich ertrage den Anblick nicht länger, es tut unsagbar weh.

Ist es wirklich erst ein paar Stunden her, seit ich mir und meiner Familie eingestanden habe, dass ich sie liebe und es, trotz der wirklich schlechten Umstände, versuchen will sie für mich zu gewinnen?

Soll es das gewesen sein?

Ein paar flüchtige Berührungen, als brennende Erinnerung und Vorgeschmack auf das, was hätte sein können?

Wenn ich könnte, würden mir die Tränen in die Augen treten. Krampfhaft versuche ich den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals bildet, zu ignorieren.

Ich drehe mich um, mache mich auf meinen traurigen Weg aus diesen Laden, fort aus Bellas Leben. Ich werde ihr Lehrer sein. Nicht mehr. Und doch werde ich immer für sie da sein und sie aus der Ferne beschützen.

Die tröstenden, mitfühlenden Gedanken meiner Geschwister blende ich aus, ich will sie im Moment nicht hören. Es würde die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Situation nur bestätigen.

Bella POV

Langsam beruhige ich mich wieder. Und dann wird mir bewusst, was ich hier tue.

Ich prügele wie eine Irre auf meinen Bruder ein, der mich einfach nur hält und gewähren lässt. So nebenbei manipuliert er natürlich meine Gefühle, war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Und all das, vor den Augen der Cullens! Was sie wohl jetzt denken? Habe ich bereits zu viel gesagt?

Vorsichtig sehe ich zu ihnen… und was ich sehe, schockt mich.

Vier goldene Augenpaare sehen mich geschockt, verblüfft, verwirrt, und irgendwie bekümmert an. Doch das letzte, mir so wichtige Paar… ist nicht dabei.

Verwirrt sehe ich mich im Geschäft um, nur um zu bemerken wie Edward gerade aus der Tür verschwindet.

Ohne einen Blick.

Ohne eine Verabschiedung.

Er geht. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, er verschwindet nicht nur aus diesem Laden.

Doch wieso? Habe ich zu viel verraten? Ja, ich weiß die Bemerkung war dumm und unbedacht, aber dass er deswegen geht?

Was soll ich jetzt tun? Aber irgendwas muss ich dich tun!

„MR CULLEN!", rufe ich ihm hinterher, zu irritiert von seinem Verhalten, ihn im Beisein meines Bruders beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Er dreht sich um, und sieht mich aus traurigen Augen an. Gott, was habe ich denn getan? Wieso ist er so niedergeschlagen? Seine gesamte Haltung ist eingefallen, mutlos. Fast schon schmerzhaft traurig klingt auch seine Stimme. Als hätte er etwas Wichtiges verloren.

„Miss Swan?"

„Ich, ähm, ich…", nun mach schon, du dummes Gehirn, lass dir was einfallen! Schnell! „Sehen wir uns morgen? Ich.. ich meine… ich wollte ja mit Alice an dem Referat arbeiten… Könnten Sie da eventuell helfen?"

Kurz huscht ein winziges Lächeln über seine Lippen und seine Augen funkeln amüsiert, dann setzt er eine Maske auf.

„Nun, ich denke es wäre recht eigenartig, wenn ich meiner Schwester und ihrer Freundin bei einem Referat helfe, dass ich dann später benoten werde, oder? Es ist ihr Wissen, welches bewertet wird, nicht meines.

Aber um ihre eigentliche Frage zu beantworten: Ich wohne in demselben Haus, also ist es gut möglich dass wir uns begegnen, wenn ich mich nicht in meinen Räumen aufhalte.

Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend, Miss Swan. Sie entschuldigen mich?", und mit einem prüfenden, finsteren Blick auf Damon verlässt er uns, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Das war also dein Lehrer, Hm? Wann wolltest du es uns erzählen?", höre ich eine aufgeregte, wütende Stimme neben mir.

„Was erzählen?"

„Verarsch mich nicht, Bella. Seine Augen waren sehr dunkel. Und komm jetzt nicht mit solch einem Unsinn wie dunkles Bernstein oder Ähnlichem. Du hast Montag gelogen, stimmt's?"

„Das geht dich nichts an! Es ist egal, hörst du? Ich will hier nicht weg. Hör auf dich in mein Leben einzumischen, ich bin alt genug um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen…"

„Nein Isabella, diese eine Entscheidung triffst du nicht! Gott, muss ich erst Da… Phil anrufen oder kommst du so mit?"

Hatte ich mich beruhigt? Ja? Nun, jetzt ist die gesamte Wut wieder da.

„Du wirst dich nicht in mein Leben einmischen. Und wehe du rufst Dad an! Wenn du das tust, sind wir geschiedene Leute."

„BELLA!, Mein Stern bitte…!" Flehend sieht er mich an.

„NEIN!"

Und damit drehe ich mich von ihm weg, gehe einen Schritt auf die restlichen Cullens zu. Ich sehe ihnen nacheinander in die Augen, in der Hoffnung dort keine Ablehnung zu finden.

Doch leider habe ich bei meiner schwungvollen Bewegung diese dämliche Verletzung außer Acht gelassen, und so schreie ich auf, als ich normal laufen will und dabei meine Knie zu sehr einknicke.

„BELLA!", rufen fünf Stimmen, und fünf Paar Arme greifen unterstützend nach mir. Nur Damon und Emmett erreichen mich, und zusammen stellen sie mich wieder auf die Beine.

Damon sieht mich geschockt an und hebt kurz meinen Rock. Dann wandert sein Blick zu den Cullens. Seine Wut ist so deutlich zu spüren, als wäre es meine eigene.

„Was habt ihr getan?", faucht er Emmett regelrecht an. Der zuckt aber nicht mal mit der Wimper. Allerdings knirscht er leise mit den Zähnen.

„SIE haben nichts getan, außer mir zu helfen und mich abzulenken. Wehe du tust ihnen was, dann… dann... Ach, keine Ahnung, dann reiß ich dir den Kopf ab! Und jetzt lass mich endlich los, Emmett kann mich auch allein halten."

Als hätte ich ihn geschlagen, lässt er seine Hand sinken und sieht mich traurig an. Doch ich ignoriere diesen Blick.

„Ich möchte nach Hause.", wende ich mich an meine neuen Freunde.

Sofort schwingt Emmett mich auf seine Arme. Meine Hände klammern sich fest ihn seinen Nacken, mein Kopf sinkt an seine Schulter. Irgendwie beruhigt es mich, dass dieser große Mann mich trägt, doch ein kleiner, ok, ein großer Teil in mir, wünscht sich es wäre sein Bruder.

„Bella, es ist doch alles nur zu deinem Besten. Sie sind gefährlich für dich, bemerkst du dass denn nicht?", ruft Damon mir hinterher.

„Nicht gefährlicher als viele andere in meinem Leben. Aber sie versuchen wenigstens ehrlich zu sein. Anders als meine Familie und Freunde.", antworte ich leise ohne ihn anzusehen. Emmett hält mich etwas fester, während eine andere, kleine kalte Hand über meinen Rücken streicht.

„Ich hab dich doch lieb, mein Stern.", ruft er hinterher. In seiner Stimme hört man, wie verzweifelt er ist, doch er lässt uns gehen.

Jedoch nicht, ohne zu drohen.

„Ich weiß, was ihr seid. Und ich warne euch, es Bella zu erzählen. Ihr wisst, was geschieht wenn man in Volterra von ihr erfährt. Ihre Unwissenheit ist alles, was sie vor deren Wut schützen kann. Dafür nehme ich gern Bellas Wut in Kauf.

Ach, und sollte Bella auch nur ein einziger Tropfen fehlen, werden ihre Freunde in La Push wahrscheinlich die einzigen sein, die vor Wut aus der Haut fahren, aber nicht die einzigen die euch die Hölle heiß machen." Obwohl er recht leise gesprochen hat, ist deutlich die Drohung hinter seinen Worten zu hören. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt, irgendwie scheint er im Moment komplett anders, den Cullens und Dad noch ähnlicher, zu sein.

Damit bin ich wohl nicht allein, denn ich fühle regelrecht, wie die vier Cullens erstarren. Was auch immer Damon gerade sagte, muss sehr deutlich gewesen sein. Auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich verstanden habe.

Was ist Volterra? Ein Tropfen soll mir fehlen? Was für ein Tropfen? Und was sollte der Spruch über meine ‚Freunde'?

„Damon, ich habe seit Montag nichts von Jacob gehört, und du weißt zu gut, dass Sam und du mir verboten habt sie zu besuchen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie auch erst in einem Monat erfahren, wenn ich heute tot umfalle!"

„Bella, hör, verdammt noch mal auf, von deinem Tod zu reden! Und du irrst dich. Die Wölfe sind deine Freunde, und wir alle sind da, wenn du uns wirklich brauchst."

„Nein, seid ihr nicht. Und ich will das auch nicht mehr. Ihr wollt mich nicht in eurem Leben, also will ich euch auch nicht in meinem. Ich will dich nicht sehen, will nicht dass du mich besuchst, auch nicht heimlich. Ich hoffe du respektierst wenigstens diesen einen Wunsch.

Emmett, kannst du mich nach Hause bringen?"

Als Antwort setzt er sich wieder in Bewegung.

Ich bekomme nur am Rande mit, wie sie mich zum Auto bringen. An Alices Schulter gelehnt und von ihr umarmt, mit meinen Beinen auf Rosalies Schoß, starre ich aus dem Auto. Meine Tränen werden ab und an von sanften kalten Fingern weg gestrichen, während andere Hände meine geschwollenen Kniekehlen kühlen und beruhigend meine Beine streicheln.

Jasper fährt das Auto von Emmett, während dieser den gelben Porsche nach Hause bringt. Wieso, weiß ich nicht, doch ich will auch nicht fragen.

Alice begleitet mich bis in mein Zimmer, hilft mir in mein Schlafzeug zu schlüpfen, während Rosalie die neuen Sachen wegräumt.

„Willst du reden?", fragt sie, nach gefühlten Stunden die ersten laut gesprochenen Worte.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich meine, seid ihr böse auf mich?"

„Bella, wenn wir böse wären, wieso sollten wir dir dann jetzt helfen? Nein. Wir sind nicht böse. Besorgt. Geschockt. Verwirrt. Aber auf keinen Fall böse!", antwortet mir Rosalie mehr als deutlich.

„Sag mal, wer war der Typ eigentlich?", fragt jetzt Alice.

Was soll ich sagen? Die Wahrheit? Doch dann hätte er es selbst gesagt. Ich denke, er hat einen Grund es geheim zu halten, und sogar ich habe bemerkt, dass die Cullens ihn wohl für einen normalen Menschen halten. Auch wenn ich enttäuscht und wütend bin, so liebe ich meinen Bruder irgendwo tief in mir, und ich könnte ihn nie verraten. Doch ich will die Cullens nicht anlügen. Also weiche ich aus.

„Er ist mir wichtig. Doch ich möchte jetzt nicht über ihn reden, OK?"

„OK. Nun, eurer Diskussion habe ich entnommen, du ahnst was wir sind, weißt es aber nicht direkt? Ich weiß, du willst nicht darüber reden, doch es ist wirklich wichtig für uns zu wissen, woran wir sind."

„Ihr nehmt seine dämliche Drohung doch nicht etwa ernst?"

„Nun, mit der Drohung gegen uns können wir leben, aber was er über dich angedeutet hat lässt keinen von uns in Ruhe."

„Ich weiß einiges, und das meiste davon darf ich nicht wissen und sollte es schon seit Jahren wieder vergessen haben. Aber ich will es euch nicht sagen, ok? Ich… ich habe keine Angst vor Euch, oder davor es euch zu sagen, doch ehrlich gesagt habe ich schon ein wenig Angst davor, wenn andere erfahren was ich weiß.

Aber ich möchte nicht auch noch eure Freundschaft verlieren. Ja, ich weiß ihr könntet gefährlich sein, aber irgendwie weiß ich, dass ihr mir nichts tun werdet. Könnt ihr das akzeptieren?"

„ich denke schon.", ist alles, was Jasper, der gerade ins Zimmer kommt, herausbringt.

„Also, was bedeutet das jetzt?", fragt Alice mit gerunzelter Stirn und schräg gelegtem Kopf, während sie sich an Jasper lehnt. Rosalie setzt sich zu mir auf's Bett.

„Nun, ich denke, wir machen weiter wie bisher… ihr tut so, als währt ihr völlig normale Menschen, und ich tu so, als würde ich kleine Details, wie eure Körpertemperatur, nicht bemerken? Zumindest erstmal?"

Eine Weile starren sie vor sich hin, bewegen sich kaum und scheinen zu Überlegen. Dann endlich antwortet mir Jasper.

„Ja, ich denke dass ist erstmal das Beste. Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Dein Vater hat auf euren AB gesprochen, dass er erst morgen früh ankommt und dann gleich zur Polizeistation muss, also bist du heute Nacht allein. Ist das OK?"

„Jasper, ich bin fast 18, und das ist nicht die erste Nacht, die ich allein bin. Ich werde sowieso schlafen, ob ich nun allein bin oder nicht.

Danke für alles, was ihr heute für mich getan habt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst überstanden hätte."

„Dazu sind Freunde doch da, oder?", fragt mich Alice, kommt zu mir und umarmt mich zur Verabschiedung. Auch Rose zieht mich in eine kurze Umarmung und Jasper salutiert grinsend.

„Schlaf gut. Soll ich dich morgen zu Angela fahren? Oh, deinen Truck holt Emmett gerade, er wird ihn einfach in die Auffahrt stellen."

„Danke Alice, ich denke dass wäre gut, da ich bestimmt noch nicht selbst fahren kann."

„Also dann bis morgen."

Nachdem sie gegangen sind und ich meinen Truck in der Auffahrt gehört habe, lasse ich die Ereignisse des Tages noch mal auf mich einstürzen.

Angela geht mit Ben nach Dartmouth, schon morgen.

Der Direktor hat sich für mich eingesetzt und meinen ehemaligen Freundin den Mund verboten.

Mr. Cullen hat mich fertig gemacht.

Mr. Cullen hat Tyler fertig gemacht.

Mr. Cullen hat sich entschuldigt.

Mr. Cullen sieht extrem sexy aus.

Mike hat mich angemacht.

Jasper und Mr. Cullen haben mich vor ihm gerettet.

Mr. Cullen sieht beim Sport noch sexier aus.

Tyler hat mich angegriffen.

Mr. Cullen und Jasper haben mich getröstet.

Tyler wird vorübergehend suspendiert.

Ich habe Rosalie und Emmett kennen gelernt – und sofort neue Freunde gefunden.

Mr. Cullen – Edward – hat mit mir geflirtet, und das fühlte sich einfach richtig und wunderschön an.

Die Shoppingtour war genial.

Mr. Cullen war auch dabei, und ich bin mir sicher, nicht erst seit dem Dessousladen.

Edward uns seine Geschwister haben Lauren und Jessica fertig gemacht.

Edward hat keine Freundin.

Edward hat mich auf seinen Armen getragen… Wow, in seiner Nähe fühle ich mich so geborgen, behütet.

Ich habe mich verplappert, und damit wahrscheinlich alles kaputt gemacht, was da zwischen ihm und mir angefangen hat.

Damon hat alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Aber er war da.

Ich habe Damon fort geschickt. Meinen Bruder, meinen allerbesten Freund.

Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich Edward – Mr. Cullen, genauso schnell wieder verloren, wie ich ihn gewonnen habe.

Die Cullens wissen, dass ich irgendwas weiß… und doch bedrängen sie mich nicht.

Oh Gott, wieso ist diese Situation so verfahren? Was soll ich jetzt tun?

Ich weine leise in mein Kissen. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt Damon anrufen, doch was soll ich ihm sagen? Dass ich noch immer enttäuscht bin, ihn aber trotzdem brauche?

Nein, diesmal werde nicht ich einlenken. Ja, ich weiß dass es ihm weh tut, aber ich will diese Geheimniskrämerei nicht mehr. Auch die Cullens werden da mit hineingezogen. Und das will ich nicht.

Edward… wie oft muss ich an ihn denken? Wieso ist es so schön und schmerzhaft zugleich, an ihn zu denken? Seine sanften Augen, dieses atemberaubend schöne Gesicht, der perfekte Körper.

Seine Ruhige, mitfühlende Art. Diese andere, temperamentvolle Art, die er ab und an durchscheinen lässt, wie bei den Situationen mit Tyler oder Lauren. Seine merkwürdigen Veränderungen, wenn ich ihm nahe komme.

Lächelnd denke ich daran, wie wundervoll es war an seine Brust gelehnt von ihm gehalten zu werden. Wie schön es war, als er in der Werkstatt einfach neben mir saß und seine Hände mich berührten.

Die Erinnerung an seinen Duft… süß und doch so maskulin…

Moment mal… ja, aber… das ist doch nicht möglich….oder doch?

Entweder ich verliere den Verstand, was durchaus möglich ist, nach so einem Tag, oder…

Oder es war SEIN Duft, den ich heute beim Aufwachen gerochen habe. Ja, das würde auch erklären, wieso mein Bettlaken an dieser einen Stelle so kalt war… hat ER dort gesessen? War ER nachts in meinem Zimmer, während ich schlief? Eigentlich sollte mir die Vorstellung, dass ein fremder Mann nachts an meinem Bett sitzt, mir ja Angst machen. Allerdings habe ich ja schon festgestellt, dass ich diesbezüglich nicht ganz normal bin.

Der Gedanke, dass er mich heimlich besucht hat, ist beruhigend. Bedeutet es doch, dass ich ihm wichtig bin. Und auch schon war, als er sich mir gegenüber noch so gemein benahm.

Auf einmal habe ich wieder diese wundervolle Melodie im Kopf, es scheint fast als wenn sie nach jeder Nacht deutlicher in meinem Kopf wird. Müde, und doch nicht ruhig genug zum schlafen, greife ich nach meiner Gitarre und fange an ein wenig herum zu klimpern. Es beruhigt mich, und doch habe ich das Gefühl dass irgendwas an der Melodie falsch ist, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Irgendwie unvollständig.

Irgendwann lege ich erschöpft meine Gitarre wieder neben das Bett und kuschle mich unter meine Decke.

Ob er diese Nacht erneut kommen wird? Dieser Gedanke beruhigt mich, und glücklich schlafe ich ein.

###

„Bella!", fällt mir Leah freudig in die Arme.

Ich bin gerade erst bei Angela angekommen. Alice hat mich nur abgesetzt, nachdem wir für den Nachmittag bei ihr verabredet haben. Charlie würde mich von Angela abholen und zu den Cullens fahren, nachdem er mit mir Mittag essen möchte. Es gibt da wohl etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen, war alles was er mir bei unserem kurzen Telefonat erzählte.

Doch nun zählt erst einmal Angela.

Es ist auch schön, Leah wieder zu sehen. Ich habe meine Freundin wirklich vermisst. Sie ist groß geworden, sehr schlank und sehnig war sie ja schon immer. Irritiert bemerke ich, dass sie sich sehr warm anfühlt, doch wenn sei krank wäre, dann würde sie ja nicht herkommen, also denke ich mir nichts dabei.

„Hi Leah, oh man, das ist schon viel zu lange her dass wir uns gesehen haben! Wie geht es dir? Was ist in La Push so los? Und, warte mal, bist du allein hier?"

„Woah, Bella, so viel Fragen bin ich von dir ja nicht gewohnt! Ja, mir geht es gut, ja ich bin allein, und was in La Push los ist, darfst du mich nicht fragen.

Ich darf gerade mal von meiner Haustür bis zur Geschäftsstelle von ‚La Push Tours' fahren. Wehe, ich gehe in die Wälder, es ist ja sooo gefährlich! Und wehe, ich fahre allein nach Forks, mir könnte ja was passieren, sobald ich die Grenzen von La Push verlasse. Gott, du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie Sam nervt! Alle, wirklich alle unterstützen ihn. Jake und die Jungs, Mom, Dad, der gesamte Ältestenrat. Und wenn ich mich bei Emily auskotzen will, dann sagt sie nur, es wäre ‚nur zu meinem Besten' und ich solle die Jungs ‚ihren Job machen lassen'. Naja, wenigsten Seth hält noch zu mir, obwohl ihn alle so eigenartig ansehen, als würde jeder damit rechnen, dass ihm demnächst ein zweiter Kopf wächst. Wirklich, ihr Zwei habt mir so sehr gefehlt.

Ihr und, ähm, sag mal Bella, hast du was von Damon gehört?"

„Naja, schon. Allerdings verstehen wir uns in letzter Zeit nicht so gut. Er lässt enorm den Beschützer raushängen. Und das mit dem ‚zu gefährlich' kenne ich auch. Ich darf nicht mal nach La Push, und Damon macht da mit Sam und Jake gemeinsame Sache."

„Nee, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Sam hat dir verboten, zu uns zu kommen?"

„Yep"

Und Damon und Jacob auch?"

„Yep."

„Scheiße."

„Doppelyep."

„Ich hab mich so gefreut, ihn wieder zusehen."

„Kannst du auch. Ich hab ihn eingeladen, als Sam meinte dass keiner von den La Push Jungs mitkommt. Und ja Bella, ich weiß dass du ihn nicht sehen willst. Aber er ist auch mein Freund, nicht nur dein Aufpasser- Onkel. Ich hätte wenigstens ein männliches Mitglied der Gang hier, um mich zu verabschieden."

„Ja, ich versteh das. Und, ach man, ich weiß nicht, ich vermiss ihn, irgendwie."

„A Propros Gang, wie geht es Becca und Rachel? Kommt Emily heute noch her?", versuche ich von Damon abzulenken. Also wird er wohl bald hier auftauchen. Ich hoffe, wir beide schaffen es uns zu benehmen, um Angela die letzten Stunden nicht zu versauen.

„Emily ist im Büro, aber sie will versuchen rechtzeitig her zu kommen bevor Ang los muss. Sam ist fast ausgetickt, aber Emily hat sich durchgesetzt. Rachel kommt zum Winter zurück, Paul ist schon ganz aufgeregt. Alle rechnen mit einer Winterhochzeit. Na und Becca.. du wirst es nicht glauben, aber sie hat einen Freund gefunden. Es ist wohl wirklich was Ernstes, und sie will mit ihm in Florida bleiben."

„Wirklich?", quieken Angela und ich gleichzeitig los.

Und damit ist sie eingeläutet, die Runde Geschnatter, Getratsche und Gekicher. Wir sind einfach nur drei Freundinnen, die über ihre Jungs und Familien reden, lachen, Geheimnisse austauschen. Ich erzähle von meinem Nachmittag mit den Cullens und beide freuen sich, dass ich so schnell solch gute und witzige Freunde gefunden habe. Es ist schön, dass beide die Cullens so schnell akzeptieren und nicht sauer auf mich sind.

Im Gegenteil, Angela ist froh, dass ich jetzt weiterhin Unterstützung in der Schule habe, und Leah will so schnell wie möglich die Cullens kennen lernen. Wenn es nach ihr geht, wird unsere Gang bald Zuwachs haben. Und das, obwohl Leah die Cullens noch nicht einmal gesehen hat!

„Wer Bellas Freund ist, ist auch meiner! Da können sich die Jungs auf den Kopf stellen!"

So verplappern wir einige Stunden, und immer mehr kommt mein Frust und auch der von Leah durch, dass wir so abgeschottet werden. Angela versteht uns, und spricht uns Mut zu. Wir reden über unsere Freunde, auch viel über die Familie, und Leah quetscht mich über Damon aus. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Name fällt, hat sie ein verträumtes Glitzern in den Augen.

All die Geheimnisse lasse ich natürlich weg, und den Streit mit Damon spiele ich herunter. Ich möchte ihn vor Leah nicht noch mehr in ein schlechtes Bild rücken, als ich es eh schon getan habe.

Allerdings durchschaut mich Angela, als ich anfange von Mr. Cullen zu erzählen, und mir doch tatsächlich sein Vorname rausrutscht.

„Edward, also… ihr seid schon auf du?"

„Ähm, naja, also, irgendwie?"

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Kommt, Mädels, raus mit der Sprache!", mischt sich Leah mit ein.

Und Angela hat natürlich nichts anderes zu tun, als meine Schwärmerei sehr detailliert zu beschreiben. Mein Erröten, als Leah neugierig nachhakt, sagt wohl alles. Schließlich schaffe ich es, und beschreibe beiden, wie wunderbar die vielen kleinen Blicke und Berührungen waren, wie einmalig ich mich fühlte, als er mich auf seinen Arm gehalten hat, aber auch wie verwirrt ich von seiner plötzlichen Verabschiedung war.

Tröstend nimmt Leah mich in den Arm. Sie kennt dieses Gefühl zur Genüge, schließlich hat sie lange gebraucht um über Sam hinwegzukommen, nur um sich dann Hals über Kopf in Damon zu verlieben, der sie, aus welchem Grund auch immer, auf Abstand gehalten hat.

„Ähm, Bella, hast du ihnen gesagt, dass Damon dein Onkel ist?", fragt mich auf einmal Angela.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht mehr. Hm, nein?", sehe ich sie fragend an.

„OK, du heulst dich an der Schulter eines ihm fremden Typen aus. Und so wie ich euch kenne, war der Streit recht emotional und eure Gesten sehr vertraut? Ich meine, Bella, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ihr Onkel und Nichte seid, würde selbst ich manchmal denken, ihr währt ein Paar.", schließt sich jetzt auch Leah an.

„Ja, aber was hat das mit Edward zu tun?"

Plötzlich meldet sich eine tiefe, mir nur zu vertraute Stimme aus Richtung Tür.

„Er war eifersüchtig."

Geschockt sehe ich Damon an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!", fange ich an, die Wut kocht regelrecht erneut in mir auf. Doch irgendetwas in seinem Blick lässt mich einhalten. Er sieht zu Leah, und sein Blick wechselt von verliebt zu irritiert und dann zu wachsam.

„Sorry, Mädels, ich wollte nicht so reinplatzen. Aber ihr habt mein Klopfen nicht gehört."

„Kein Problem, komm rein!", lädt Ang ihn sofort ein.

„Kein Problem? Damon, das war garantiert nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt!", fauche ich ihn an. Das fehlt ja noch, dass er jetzt auch schon von meiner verrückten Schwärmerei weiß.

„Glaub ich dir. Aber wenn ich Gestern nicht so auf deine Schmerzen fixiert gewesen wäre, hätte ich es da schon gemerkt, dass ist dir bewusst, oder?"

Ich grummele nur, mit ihm jetzt zu diskutieren macht kaum Sinn, wir können nicht frei sprechen.

„Bella, entschuldige. Ich denke, ich verstehe dich jetzt. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich mich da eingemischt habe. Und ich verstehe, dass du hier bleiben willst. Ich werde dich nicht wegholen, versprochen. Aber, bitte, sei in Zukunft ehrlich zu mir, das erspart uns beiden so manches."

Seine Stimme ist sanft, so wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, mischt sich Leah ein.

„Was heißt hier, keine Geheimnisse mehr? Dann solltest du wohl den Anfang machen. Und wieso, bitteschön, hast du dich nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet? Du hast mich geküsst, verdammt noch mal, und kein einziges Mal angerufen. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie es mir geht? Ich vermisse dich, und das Erste, was ich von dir höre, ist dass du Bella tyrannisierst und uns den Kontakt verbietest. Du.. du bist so ein Idiot!", redet sie sich immer mehr in Rage.

Emily kommt gerade ins Zimmer, uns sieht sprachlos, so wie wir alle, zu ihr.

Leah ist aufgestanden, steht wütend wie ein Racheengel und zitternd im Raum. Sie blitzt Damon an, alle Liebe ist aus ihrem Blick verschwunden.

Damon ist der erste, der sich fängt.

„Emily, es ist nicht Seth, es ist Leah!", ruft er durch den Raum.

„Was, aber… aber das gab es noch nie! Es waren immer Männer!", Emily ist sichtlich geschockt.

Leah zittert immer mehr, sie bekommt aber kein Wort mehr raus.

„Emily, ich RIECHE sie!", brüllt Damon.

Er sieht auf einmal wirklich gefährlich aus, eine Seite, die ich bisher noch nie so gesehen habe.

„Emily, ruf Sam an. Bella, du versuchst es bei Jacob und Angela probiert Paul, Jared, Embry oder Quil zu erreichen. Sagt ihnen, Leah ist ein Wolf wie sie, auch dass ich hier bin."

„Was soll das bedeuten? Ein Wolf wie sie?", frage ich, während Emily schon das Telefon in der Hand hat.

„Bella, jetzt hör ein einziges Mal auf mich, verdammt!", knurrt Damon mich dunkel an.

„Drohe ihr nicht!", herrscht Leah zurück.

„Leah, komm, beruhige dich bitte. Es ist nur Damon! Er wird Bella nichts tun, das weißt du. Beruhige dich!", redet Emily auf Leah ein.

„Shit, sie muss hier raus! Emily, es ist zu spät.", Damon klingt fast verzweifelt.

„Emily, Bella, Angela, stellt euch hinter mich. Angela, ist sonst noch wer im Haus?"

„Ich denke nicht, Mom wollte direkt zu Ben fahren, und Dad wollte die Zwillinge holen und dann auch dorthin kommen.", Angela, ist sichtlich erschüttert, doch irgendwie schaffen wir es seine Befehle auszuführen.

„Bells?", höre ich Jakes Stimme. Er klingt reserviert, und doch beruhigt es mich, ihn zu hören.

„Jake, irgendwas passiert hier. Damon meinte, ich soll dich anrufen und sagen Leah ist ein Wolf wie ihr. Was auch immer…"

„FUCK!", brüllt es mir entgegen.

„Wo seid ihr? Wer ist alles da?", jetzt wirkt er gezwungen ruhig, und doch sehr angespannt.

„Bei Ang, Nur Emily, Leah, Ang und ich. Und Damon."

„Shit, Damon und Leah, Na klasse. Wie geht es Leah?"

„Sie ist irgendwie total wütend, ich weiß nicht wieso. Und sie zittert total."

„Leah, beruhige dich!", redet Emily weiter auf sie ein, doch sie scheint nicht durchzudringen. Leah zittert immer mehr, fast scheint sie zu vibrieren.

„Damon, ich erreiche Sam nicht!", Emily klingt verzweifelt.

Jetzt fängt Leah an wütend zu knurren. Es klingt gefährlich, uns so langsam bekomme ich Angst vor ihr.

„Nein, Nicht jetzt! Nicht Leah, Oh Gott!", flüstert Damon, Tränen rollen sein Gesicht runter.

„Shit, Bella, gib mir Damon, sofort.", sagt Jacob, und wortlos halte ich Damon mein Telefon hin.

Ich verstehe nicht was er sagt, doch jetzt zittert auch Damon. Er wirkt verzweifelt.

„Nein Jake, ich kann das nicht! Was wenn ich sie verletzte?"

Ich höre Jacob durch das Telefon schreien, verstehe ihn aber nicht.

„OK, Jacob, aber du erklärst es Sam?", er klingt resigniert.

„Bis gleich.", damit legt er auf.

„Emily, es ist zu spät.", seufzt er, dann drückt er den Rücken durch, seine Haltung wird steif, unbeweglich. In diesem Moment erinnert er mich so sehr an unseren Dad, wenn Damon als Teenager Mist gebaut hat. Damals wurde ich immer aus dem Zimmer geschickt, und es gab lautes Getümmel, danach mussten wir meist neue Möbel kaufen.

Ich ahne, dass gleich etwas Schreckliches passieren wird.

„Damon, aber es ist doch Leah!", flehe ich ihn an.

Kurz blickt er zu mir, seine Augen traurig und verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß. Aber sie ist im Moment nicht sie selbst.", dann strafft er sich erneut, Emily, Angela, Bella, raus aus dem Zimmer, aber bleibt im Haus. Emily, du passt auf…"

„Ja. Ich hoffe die anderen kommen schnell!", antwortet Emily, greift meine und Angelas Hand und zieht uns aus dem Zimmer.

„Leah, ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Bitte verzeih mir.", höre ich Damon, dann einen lauten Knall, die Wände beben.

„Oh Gott!". schreit Angela neben mir auf, Emily hält sie im Arm, ihr Blick ist direkt in meine Augen gerichtet.

„Was… was passiert da?", frage ich verzweifelt, als ich das Klirren vom zerbrochenen Fenster höre. Im Garten ist ein wildes Fauchen und Knurren zu hören, auch klingt es nach zersplittertem Holz. Ich stehe auf, will zum Fenster gehen um zu sehen, was da draußen passiert.

„Nein Bella, bleib.", Emilys Stimme klingt ungewohnt autoritär.

„Du weißt es?", fragend sehe ich sie an.

Angela ist ein Häufchen Elend, sie hat sich neben Emily zusammen gekauert, die wiederum ihr die Ohren zuhält, um die Geräusche etwas abzuschirmen.

„Ja, und ich habe deinem Bruder gerade versprochen, dich da raus zuhalten."

„Mein… Du weißt über Damon Bescheid?"

„Ja. Und ich weiß, wie wütend du bist. Ich verstehe, wie sehr dich diese ganze Geschichte aufregt. Doch ich kenne auch die andere Seite. Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Weg es dir zu erklären ohne meine Versprechen brechen zu müssen.", sie kling ehrlich, und auch verzweifelt.

„Was passiert mit Leah? Wird Damon ihr wehtun?"

„Die Frage ist eher, wird Leah Damon wehtun. Er liebt sie, und wird sich sicherlich zurück halten. Doch sie wird das nicht tun. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die anderen schnell da sind.

Bella, es tut mir so Leid, aber nach heute wird Leah nicht mehr die Freundin sein, die sie bisher für dich war. Gib ihr Zeit, genauso wie Jacob. Wir alle lieben dich. Oh Bella, du gehörst doch dazu!", schluchzt sie.

„Aber… wieso?", frage ich, bestürzt und geschockt von Emilys emotionalem Ausbruch.

„Weil du Damons Halbschwester bist, und wegen deinem Stiefvater. Wegen den Cullens. Du weißt, sie sind anders. Und sie sind theoretisch alle Feinde von La Push. Es ist schwer, doch Damon versucht alles, um wenigstens dir nicht die Freunde zu nehmen."

Noch immer höre ich den Kampf von draußen, doch nun höre ich anderes Knurren. Es klingt, als wären dort draußen riesige Tiere, die gegen irgendwas kämpfen würden. Langsam wird es ruhiger, die Geräusche klingen weiter entfernt.

Emily steht auf, geht zum Fenster. Auf einmal dreht sie sich zu mir um. Ihre Augen leuchten, als hätte sie eine Idee.

„Bella, komm her, schnell! Und sage niemandem, dass ich dich gerufen habe."

Irritiert springe ich auf und trete zu ihr. Ich folge ihrem Blick, und was ich sehe, trifft mich wie ein Schlag.

Inmitten von Angelas Garten steht ein riesiges, rostrotes Tier.

**Und wir alle wissen ja, wer da im Garten steht… nur, wann wird Bella es erfahren?**

**Wie geht es mit Damon und Leah weiter? **

**Und was wird mit Edward und Bella?**

**Das Kapitel heißt nicht umsonst der Sturm beginnt… und zwar mächtig gewaltig in bellas innerem und um sie herum.**


	22. 21 Emotionen oder Heiß und Kalt

Nun, ich denke, bei dem Namen des Kapitels könnt ihr euch einen teil denken… mit Heiß und Kalt sind nicht immer (nur) die Temperaturen an sich gemeint! Und JEDER Twilight- Fan weiß das…

Kapitel 21 Emotionen… oder Heiß und Kalt

Bella POV

„_Bella, komm her, schnell! Und sage Niemandem, dass ich dich gerufen habe."_

_Irritiert springe ich auf und trete zu ihr. Ich folge ihrem Blick, und was ich sehe, trifft mich wie ein Schlag._

_Inmitten von Angelas Garten steht ein riesiges, rostrotes Tier._

Das da draußen ist gigantisch, groß wie ein Pferd, aber viel, viel massiger, muskulöser. Die Art, wie es sich bewegt, erinnert an einen Hund… nein, es ist wilder, bedrohlicher, eher wie ein WOLF.

Moment, es bewegt sich? Oh Gott, dieses Wesen kommt geradewegs auf das Fenster zu, hinter dem wir stehen. Ein Schauer durchfährt mich, ich greife zitternd nach Emilys Hand.

„Emily…", hauche ich ängstlich.

„Keine Angst. Sieh in seine Augen.", beschwichtigt sie mich.

Just in diesem Moment bleibt der Wolf genau vor dem Fenster stehen. Riesige, dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Augen starren mich an. Doch etwas in diesem Blick irritiert mich, etwas stimmt nicht. Der Blick ist zu intelligent für ein wildes Tier, und die Augen kommen mir merkwürdig bekannt vor. Doch bevor ich genauer hinsehen kann, rennt das Tier mit riesigen Sätzen zum Wald, der hier, wie bei vielen der Häuser am Rand von Forks, direkt hinter dem Garten beginnt. Und auf einmal ist es verschwunden, von den Tiefen des Waldes verschluckt.

Völlig verdutzt sehe ich Emily an.

„Das ist genau der Grund, warum du nicht nach La Push darfst. Und allein, dass ich dir das gezeigt habe, wird mir einen ordentlichen Ehekrach einbringen. Mehr darf ich nicht sagen."

Instinktiv merke ich, dass Emily mir gerade eine Tür geöffnet hat, nun muss ich allein hindurch treten. Doch erstmal müssen wir uns um anderes kümmern.

„Angela, Süße? Es ist vorbei.", beruhigend streicht Emily ihr über den Rücken.

„Was, was war das?" Sie sieht ängstlich zu uns hoch.

„Leah und Damon sind weg. Bei ihnen sind ordentlich die Fetzen geflogen. Hm, ich glaube, dein Fenster ist zu Bruch gegangen.", ich setze mich dazu. Emily sieht mich an, als ob ich zwei Köpfe hätte. Nun, scheinbar komme ich mit neuen, brenzligen Situationen besser zurecht, als es normal ist. Doch ich bin nicht normal, das wird mir immer mehr bewusst.

„Sie sind weg? Wie, wann?"

„Kurz nachdem der Lärm aufgehört hat. Sie wollten dich nicht aufregen, aber es tut ihnen wirklich Leid, sich so von dir verabschiedet zu haben.", sagt Emily nun.

„OK. Ähm, ich.. ich glaub... Was mach ich nun?", stammelt Angela, völlig hilflos und aufgelöst.

„Am Besten, wir fahren dich gleich zu Ben. Das hier klären wir mit deinen Eltern.", kommt eine tiefe Stimme von der Haustür.

„Jake!", ich springe auf, falle ihm um den Hals.

„Hey Bells.", grinst er mich an, dann hält er mich fest an sich gedrückt. Nach einer Ewigkeit löse ich mich von ihm. Er ist noch mehr gewachsen, zwei Meter hat er bestimmt erreicht. Auch ist er breiter geworden, und sehr, sehr muskulös. Skeptisch lasse ich meine Augen über seine nackte Brust und sein hammermäßiges Sixpack wandern und wieder zurück. An seinen Armen bleibt mein Blick haften.

„Hallo Bizeps. Du weißt schon, dass Anabolika nicht ganz ungefährlich sind?"

„Sehr witzig Bells. Ich bin nur ein wenig gewachsen."

Noch etwas ist anders an ihm, und erst jetzt, wo ich ihn kontrollierend betrachte, realisiere ich es. Seine wundervollen, glatten, glänzend blauschwarzen Haare, auf die er so stolz war, sind… AB! Einfach weg! Und diese Tätowierung an seinem Oberarm… war die mir nie aufgefallen, weil er die Haare meist offen darüber getragen hatte, oder ist das auch neu?

„JACOB BLACK! Was, zum Henker, hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Und was ist das für ein Tattoo… warte mal, ist es nicht das was Sam auch hat?", frage ich ihn erst entsetzt, dann erstaunt und schließlich neugierig.

„Hey, eins nach dem anderen: Ab, ein Neues, ja.", beantwortet er meine Fragen.

„Wieso?"

„Hi Jacob. Alles in Ordnung?", begrüßt ihn jetzt auch Emily, genau in dem Moment als Jake zu einer Antwort ansetzt. Und scheinbar bin ich erst einmal vergessen.

„Naja, geht so. Es war ziemlich knapp. Zum Glück waren Sam und Jared in der Nähe auf Patrouille."

„OK, ich verstehe nur Bahnhof, doch wahrscheinlich geht es mich mal wieder nichts an.", schnauze ich beide frustriert an. Jacob zieht mich enger an sich, küsst mir kurz die Stirn.

„Sei nicht sauer. Aber Sam hat es nun mal verboten, und ich denke es ist auch besser so.", flüstert er mir zu.

„Aber Damon… Leah.. Oh Gott, ich muss ihn suchen! Jacob, ich muss Damon suchen!", so langsam wird mir bewusst, was da gerade passiert ist. Damon musste aus irgendeinem Grund gegen die Frau kämpfen, die er aus vollem Herzen liebt. Auf einmal ist mir egal, ob er Geheimnisse vor mir hat, ich will ihn einfach nur trösten, wissen, dass es ihm gut geht.

„Bells, du kannst jetzt nicht zu ihm. Aber es geht ihm gut, und Leah wird auch wieder. Ruf ihn nachher an. Und Bella, sei nicht so hart zu ihm. Es tut ihm auch sehr weh, was hier passiert. Ihr entfernt euch von einander, merkst du das nicht?"

„Doch, ich merke es. Aber auch du hast keine Zeit für mich. Jake, ich will euch nicht verlieren!"

„Wir sollten ein anderes Mal darüber reden. Erst Mal müssen wir uns um Ang kümmern. Du bist mit diesem Halbwissen aufgewachsen, für sie ist es ein absoluter Schock."

Erneut sehe ich zu Angela, die sich wieder an Emily kuschelt. Seufzend nicke ich Jacob zu. Er geht rüber, hebt Angela vorsichtig hoch. Kaum, dass wir das Haus verlassen haben, sehe ich schon Paul angerannt kommen. Genau wie Jacob trägt auch er nur kurze, abgerissene Shorts.

„Alles OK hier? Oh Shit, Angela!"

„Hey Paul. Ich denke sie wird wieder.", antwortet Jake

„Was haben sie mitbekommen?", fragt Paul Emily, ohne mich zu grüßen.

„Hallo Paul, nur nen kleiner Hinweis, eine von uns ist noch immer Ansprechbar!"

„Hey Bella. Sorry. Also, Sam will wissen, was ihr mitbekommen habt." Er scheint völlig durch den Wind zu sein.

„Paul, das kann ja wohl warten, bis wir Angela abgeliefert haben! Sie ist völlig geschockt.", mischt sich jetzt Emily ein.

„Ja, das sehe ich. Darum will ich es ja auch wissen, BEVOR wir sie zu anderen lassen und sie sich verquatscht!"

„Ach, und was willst du dann tun? Ihr seid so scheinheilig! Es kotzt mich echt an! Verdammt, Angela ist deine Freundin, und du redest über sie wie über eine Fremde!", fauche ich ihn an.

„Na, dich scheint das Ganze ja kaum mitgenommen zu haben. Dabei ist das alles deine Schuld! Deine und die von Damon!", brüllt Paul zurück.

„Paul, es reicht! Bella hat damit absolut gar nichts zu tun. Und Damon trifft keine Schuld. WIR hätten bemerken müssen, was mit Leah los ist, und sie von ihm fern halten müssen. Sam selbst hat Damon das OK gegeben. Und der hat sogar bei uns nachgefragt, ob er herkommen kann, nachdem Angela ihn eingeladen hat!"

Seufzend verdreht Paul seine Augen, und geht neben Jacob her.

„Sorry Angela. Geht es wieder?", fragt er sie, deutlich zurückhaltender.

„Ja. Ich weiß nur nicht, was da passiert ist. Wir haben gerade über Mr. Cullen geredet, und dann kam Damon, und Leah ist ausgetickt…"

„Moment mal, sagtest du gerade Cullen?", hakt Jacob nach, er ist plötzlich wie versteinert.

„Ja? Mr. Cullen, unser, also nun ja nur noch Bellas neuer Biolehrer."

„Einer der Cullens ist an eurer Schule?", presst er zwischen seinen Zähnen durch.

„Jacob, ich denke, erstmal sollten wir Angela weg bringen, OK? Paul, reichen dir die Infos von Angela?", fragt Emily beruhigend dazwischen.

„Ja, Jake, bringst du Ang zu diesem Ben? Ich möchte noch kurz mit Bella reden."

„Bella kommt mit.", ist alles, was Jake erwidert, als er Angela in seinen roten VW setzt.

Erst jetzt realisiere ich, dass Paul in Jakes Auto kam, aber ich habe keine Idee, wie Jacob selbst so schnell hier sein konnte.

„Aber Sam…", fängt Paul an.

„Denkst du wirklich, Bella würde Damon verpetzen?", herrscht Emily ihn an.

Damit scheint das Thema gegessen zu sein. Emily wird noch bleiben, und ein wenig Ordnung schaffen, doch Jacob will mich lieber zu Hause wissen.

Nachdem wir uns von Angela und Ben verabschiedet haben… viel zu früh, und mit nicht wenigen Tränen auf Angelas und meiner Seite, fährt Jake mich nach Hause. Charlie rufe ich schnell an, so dass er direkt heim kommen kann.

Schweigend sitze ich im Auto neben Jake. Ab und an sieht er zu mir rüber. Irgendwann fängt er an zu reden.

„Hey. Ich weiß, du bist sauer. Bells, ich will unsere Freundschaft auch nicht kaputt gehen lassen. Es ist alles nur so viel in letzter Zeit."

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

„Bei dir auch?", fragt er mich verwundert.

„Ja."

„Willst du drüber reden?"

„Nur, wenn du nicht ausrastest."

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil Damon ausgerastet ist… und euch erwähnt hat."

„Uns?"

„Yep."

„Wann?"

„Gestern. Ok, also, er hat den Cullens gedroht, dass, sollte mir auch nur ‚ein Tropfen' fehlen, meine Freunde in La Push aus der Haut fahren würden… Keine Ahnung, was er meint, aber die Cullens haben es verstanden, und dass ihr gemeint wart ist selbst mir klar."

„Das hast du gehört? Echt unvorsichtig von ihm."

Eine Weile herrscht unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Sag mal, Bella, wieso bist du eigentlich gehumpelt?"

„Ist dir aufgefallen, was?"

„War nicht zu übersehen. Wieder ein typischer Bella- Fall?", grinst er mich frech an.

„Schön wär's.", seufze ich. Wir sind zu Hause angekommen, und Jacob hilft mir ins Haus. In der Küche setzten wir uns an den Tisch.

„OK, ich nehme an, du hast mehr Kontakt zu diesen Cullens, als mir lieb ist. Ich werde mich zusammenreißen, Bells, versprochen. Aber bitte, erzähl."

„Du magst sie nicht. Wieso?"

„Lange Geschichte, und ich müsste jetzt den Satz sagen, den du so hasst."

„Du kannst es mir nicht sagen, zu gefährlich. Alles klar.", seufze ich resignierend.

Doch seine schwarzen Augen sehen mich mit solch einem bettelnden Hundeblick an, dass ich ihm seinen Wunsch erfülle.

Ich erzähle ihm von den Cullens und den Reaktionen der anderen Schüler, auch von den Unterstellungen, miesen Sprüchen und Gesten von Tyler, Lauren und Co. Meine Schwärmerei für meinen Lehrer behalte ich aber lieber für mich.

Während ich rede, wird er immer angespannter, seine Knöchel sind fast weiß, so sehr presst er seine Hände zusammen, und all seine Muskeln sind angespannt.

Als ich fertig bin, seufzt er und streicht sich durch die Haare.

„Du magst sie wirklich, hm?"

„Ja."

„Ich bin ihnen sogar irgendwie dankbar, dass sie dir geholfen haben. Aber glücklich bin ich über deine neuen Freunde nicht. Das macht alles nur noch komplizierter."

„Wieso? Darf ich mir jetzt nicht mal mehr selbst meine Freunde aussuchen?"

„Bella, die Cullens sind gefährlich…"

„Oh Jacob, fang jetzt nicht du auch noch so an! Gefährlich hier, gefährlich da… ich werde irgendwann noch mal verrückt! Und wenn ihr so weiter macht, sterbe ich an 'nem Herzkasper, weil ich mich so viel aufrege!"

„Bells, ich wollte das nicht. Aber es ist Außenstehenden verboten, etwas darüber zu wissen."

„AUSSENSTEHENDE?

Raus hier, Jacob! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Ich will das nicht mehr hören! Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe!", brülle ich außer mir vor Wut. Wie konnte er mich nur als Außenstehenden bezeichnen? Und ich dachte, wir wären Freunde.

„OK, ich gehe Bella. Ach, und es wäre besser, wenn du vergisst, was Emily dir gezeigt hat. Sie hatte kein Recht dazu.", Jacob ist mindestens genauso wütend wie ich. Ja, wenn es etwas gab, bei dem wir uns ähnlich sind, dann ist es unser Temperament.

„RAUS!", rufe ich erneut und mein Finger, ja mein ganzer wütend ausgestreckter Arm, zeigt in Richtung Tür.

Kaum habe ich ihn angeschrien, so ist er auch schon weg.

###

„Bells?", höre ich die fragenden Rufe von Charlie.

„Hier!", schluchze ich zur Antwort.

Ich liege heulend auf meinem Bett, und überlege was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Meine Sorge um Damon wächst immer mehr, noch immer habe ich nichts von ihm gehört, obwohl mich Jake schon vor zwei Stunden abgesetzt hat. Sein Handy ist aus, es geht nur die Mobilbox ran.

Langsam verstehe ich, wie er sich in der letzten Woche, besonders am Freitag gefühlt haben muss. Zumal er nur zu deutlich meine Gefühle spürt. Er muss die Angst und die Schmerzen, aber doch auch das Glück mitbekommen haben.

Doch was habe ich? Er wusste wenigstens, dass ich am Leben bin. Ja, er hat gegen Leah gekämpft, doch irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es nicht die Leah war, die mir so eine treue Freundin ist. Es war ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, da bin ich mir fast sicher. Doch warum?

„Bella? Hey Schatz, was ist denn?", fragt mich Charlie, als er seinen Kopf zur Tür herein steckt.

„Dad…", schluchze ich leise.

„Hey, scht, alles OK.", er setzt sich zu mir aufs Bett und nimmt mich in die Arme. Die Geste wirkt recht hilflos, da Charlie kein besonders emotionaler Mensch ist, wirkt aber trotzdem.

„Bella, Damon hat mich hergeschickt. Er war auf dem Revier, und meinte du brauchst mich jetzt, ich solle lieber nach dir sehen."

„Damon war bei dir?"

„Ja. Er ist wohl in eine üble Schlägerei geraten, sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, wenn du mich fragst. Ich soll dir sagen, sein Mobiltelefon ist kaputt, aber er ist OK. Hier, den Brief soll ich dir geben. Er muss irgendwas erledigen, meldet sich aber noch bei dir. Du sollst dir um ihn keinen Kopf machen."

„Danke, Dad."

„OK, ähm, ich habe Pizza mitgebracht, weil ich dachte dass du nichts gekocht hast. Kommst du runter? Oder brauchst du noch eine Weile für dich?"

„Ich denke ich komm gleich. Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten, OK?", ich versuche ihn anzulächeln, doch es klappt nicht richtig.

„Ich bin unten.", mit diesen Worten schließt er leise meine Tür, und lässt mich allein.

Ich nehme den Brief in die Hand, doch irgendwie kann ich ihn nicht lesen. Nicht jetzt, nach dem Streit mit Jacob. Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen? Er schien erst so verständnisvoll, doch irgendwie bin ich dann explodiert. Wieso läuft im Moment alles so schief?

Es ist alles so verdammt kompliziert geworden, dass ich wirklich nicht mehr ein und aus weiß. Auch merke ich, dass ich fast ständig wütend bin, und dies an fast jedem auslasse.

Ich hoffe, mit Charlie wird es nicht so, denn er ist absolut unschuldig an der ganzen Situation und versucht mir einfach nur ein guter Vater zu sein.

Nachdem ich noch einmal tief durchgeatmet habe, mache ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Ich hatte mit Charlie noch nicht über dieses ganze Thema mit Tyler geredet, und sicherlich wollte er mehr erfahren, als im Polizeibericht stand.

Als ich die Küche betrete, sitzt Charlie bereits am Tisch. Die Pizza ist schon in handliche Stücke geschnitten.

„Hey…", grüße ich ihn, während ich mir ein Stück nehme und mich ihm gegenüber setze.

„Selber Hey. Wie geht es dir?"

„Geht so. ich nehme an, du hast den Bericht schon gelesen?"

„Ja. Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht ob ich froh sein soll dass ich nicht hier war oder wütend. Ich hätte den Mistkerl gern persönlich verhaftet. Vor der ganzen Schule!"

„Dad, ich glaub das wäre keine gute Idee. Ich meine, ich hatte ihn ja noch nicht einmal angezeigt…"

"Körperverletzung, Bella, und das vor Zeugen. Zumindest in Untersuchungshaft hätte ich ihn problemlos stecken können. Naja, aber irgendwann kriege ich ihn!"

Verwirrt sehe ich ihn an. Klar, Tyler ist bei den Mädchen, mit denen er was hatte nicht sehr beliebt, aber dafür um so mehr bei allen anderen. Schließlich ist er der Sohn des Bürgermeisters, zudem auch noch sehr, sehr reich. Doch ich hatte noch nie mitbekommen, dass Charlie so schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen wäre.

„Warst du eigentlich schon beim Arzt?"

„Dad, auch wenn es noch immer weh tut, du weißt dass es nicht die ersten blauen Flecke sind. In einigen Tagen wird es von allein weggehen."

„Naja, aber wenigstens eine Befreiung vom Schulsport solltest du dir holen."

Daraufhin rolle ich genervt meine Augen. Ja, es stimmt ja, aber ich will nicht alle ständig daran erinnern.

„Und die Geschichten vor dem Sportunterricht? Ich hab da Gerüchte gehört."

„Woher weiß das eigentlich schon wieder jeder hier?"

„Ich bin der Chief, Bella. Ich weiß, was in meiner Stadt abgeht.", grinst er mich an.

„OK, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ist das jetzt ein offizielles Verhör?"

„Nein, nur ein Vater- Tochter- Gespräch. Also?"

„Sie haben schlecht über die Quileute geredet und mir unterstellt mit Jake und den anderen ins Bett zu gehen."

„WAS? Ich… oh… ähm… du hast doch nicht…?"

„DAD! Sie sind meine Freunde, aber nicht so! Oh Gott, Dad, das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich?"

„Naja, du wirst bald 18, bist ein hübsches Mädchen. Und Jacob ist ja wirklich oft mit dir unterwegs."

„Uh, Dad! Doch nicht Jake! Mensch, der ist so was wie mein Bruder." Ich schüttele mich bei dem Gedanken. Klar, ich mag Jake, aber nicht SO...

„Na, ich hab halt gedacht, bei seinen Mädchengeschichten… und er würde dir nicht wehtun, da vertraue ich ihm. Also Jake nicht. Auch keiner der anderen?"

„Dad, hör auf! Ich bin noch Jungfrau und ungeküsst, OK?", rufe ich, rot werdend, aus.

„Ähhh…OK!", wirft er ein. Keine Ahnung, wem von uns diese Entwicklung mehr peinlich ist.

Eine weile kauen wir beide Schweigend vor uns hin, sehen uns dabei nicht an. Dann unterbricht er erneut das Schweigen.

„Also, Bells, ich habe Gestern ein Angebot bekommen."

Fragend sehe ich ihn an.

"Nun, gestern bei der Fortbildung wurde angesprochen, dass man eine neue Arbeitsgruppe gründen will. Es ist aufgefallen, dass die Polizeidepartements zu wenig miteinander kommunizieren, und das will man jetzt ändern. Allerdings braucht man zum Anfang Hilfe, um die verschiedenen Departements aufeinander abzustimmen und bei uns allen die gleichen Standards zu haben. Darum werden nach und nach verschiedene Chiefs, oder ihre Vertreter, für einige Zeit direkt vor Ort gebraucht."

„Und du sollst da mitmachen?"

„Ich soll nicht, aber ich kann. Es ist jedem Departement freigestellt in dem Projekt mitzuwirken, aber gerade für uns hier ist es eine große Chance. Forks ist zwar recht ruhig, aber gerade darum haben wir immer wieder Probleme, wenn es Ärger gibt schnell genug zu reagieren. Ich will auf jeden Fall dass unser Departement vertreten ist. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich selbst gehe oder ob ich William schicken soll."

„Warum solltest du nicht gehen? William ist zwar ein lieber Kerl, aber er ist doch gerade mal seit drei Jahren dein Stellvertreter. Ich denke, es wäre besser wenn du das selbst klärst."

„Ja, da hast du recht. Allerdings müsste ich dann für mindestens ein halbes Jahr nach Yakima gehen. Und, nun ja, was wird dann mit dir? Ich will dich nicht mitten in deinem Abschlussjahr in eine andere Schule stecken müssen. Und egal, ob du mit mir mitkommst oder wieder zu deiner Mom ziehst, du würdest erneut umziehen müssen. Gerade das wollte Renée ja verhindern, als sie dich damals her geschickt hat."

Ah, daher weht der Wind. Es ist wirklich schön zu wissen, dass er bei seiner Entscheidung besonders an mich denkt. Und ich verstehe sofort sein Problem. Auch merke ich, dass es noch tiefer geht, als er bisher gesagt hat.

„Ist das der einzige Grund? Dafür finden wir bestimmt eine Lösung.", antworte ich ihm mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln.

„Naja, ich habe überlegt ob du hier bleiben könntest, du wirst ja schließlich bald 18. Doch dann wäre ich wieder allein. Ich weiß, es klingt egoistisch…", sofort unterbreche ich ihn.

„Nein, Dad, das ist nicht egoistisch. Du warst lange allein, du es tut dir gut dass ich hier bin. Ich selbst fühle mich bei dir auch sehr wohl und würde dich vermissen. Aber es wäre doch nur ein halbes Jahr?"

„Ja, wäre es. Nun gut, ich habe darüber schon den ganzen Tag nachgedacht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Freunde verlassen musst. Und da Angela heute ja weggezogen ist, ist es nur noch die Gang in La Push, die man als solche bezeichnen kann, sehe ich das richtig?"

„Naja, wir sind im Moment etwas zerstritten. Und, nun, du weißt doch dass diese neue Familie hier wohnt? Die Cullens? Ich verstehe mich mit ihnen sehr gut, und sie haben mir gestern wirklich sehr geholfen."

„Hm, das sind ja mal Neuigkeiten. Nun, ich wollte eigentlich versuchen dich in La Push bei Billy unterzubringen. Ich dachte, da Rachel und Becca ja nicht mehr dort wohnen, würde er sich über ein weibliches Wesen unter seinem Dach freuen. Und Jake ist ja, wie du mir gerade bestätigt hast, eh wie ein Bruder für dich."

Diese Idee ist wirklich interessant, doch etwas in Charlies Stimme und seine Wortwahl lässt mich aufhorchen.

„Aber?", frage ich vorsichtig.

„Aber… ich habe vorhin mit Billy telefoniert, und er lehnt es ab dich bei sich aufzunehmen. Es gäbe wohl im Moment wichtigere Probleme, um die er sich kümmern müsse. Zudem erzählt er irgendwelchen Schwachsinn von wegen

'Er und der Ältestenrat müssen sich erst an die neuen Erkenntnisse um deine mütterlicherseits angeheiratete Familienkonstellation gewöhnen und dann entscheiden, ob du in La Push noch willkommen bist.'

Ehrlich, Bella, er ist mein bester Freund und hat sich noch nie so kryptisch mir gegenüber geäußert. Ich habe ihn regelrecht angefleht dich bei ihm wohnen zu lassen, doch er sagte nur er versteht mein Problem, aber er will dich nicht in seinem Haus haben. Tut mir Leid, Bells."

An seiner Stimme höre ich, wie sehr ihn die Auseinandersetzung mit Billy getroffen hat. Doch ich selbst wurde einfach wieder nur wütend.

Das war jetzt nicht war, oder? Dieses Geheimnis um Dad und Damon führte jetzt tatsächlich schon dazu, dass Charlie und Billy sich stritten, dass Billy mich nicht einmal bei sich wohnen ließ, um Charlie diese einmalige berufliche Chance zu ermöglichen?

Was bitteschön kann ICH dafür? Und was hat das alles mit La Push zu tun?

Charlies trauriger Blick holt mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Zuerst muss ich ihm irgendwie helfen.

„Bis wann musst du dich entschieden haben?", frage ich ihn so ruhig wie es mir im Moment möglich ist.

„Das ist ja das Problem. In einem Monat geht es los, doch in spätestens zwei Wochen müssen alle verbindlich zusagen, die wollen."

Klasse. Also habe ich nicht einmal mehr zwei Wochen, um diese Verrückten um mich herum zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„OK. Ich denke, wir werden eine Lösung finden. Doch wie die aussieht, weiß ich nicht. Lass uns einfach ein paar Nächte darüber schlafen und dann nächste Woche noch mal überlegen, OK? Und die Geschichte mit Billy ist sicher einfach nur ein Missverständnis!"

„Wann bist du nur so erwachsen geworden, meine Bella?", fragt er mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Schweigend, wie es für uns zwei völlig normal ist, essen wir unsere Pizza auf und hängen unseren eigenen Gedanken nach.

#####

Mittlerweile ist es früher Nachmittag, und Charlie biegt mit dem Streifenwagen in einen gepflegten Waldweg ein. Nun, die Bezeichnung Straße würde auch gut passen, nur dass dieser Weg eben nicht asphaltiert ist. Allerdings gibt es keine Huckel oder Schlaglöcher, die Büsche an den Seiten sind ordentlich gestutzt.

Nach wenigen Minuten stehen wir vor dem Haus. Obwohl Villa eher passen würde.

Der Streifenwagen wirkt schon fast verloren auf dem riesigen gepflasterten Vorplatz am Ende des Waldweges. Langsam steigen Charlie und ich aus und betrachten einen Moment das Haus, bevor wir darauf zugehen.

Zu der großen Eingangstür des zweistöckigen Hauses führt eine runde Treppe. Seitlich der Treppe sind zwei Säulen, auch die gesamte Front wird von Säulen verziert. Diese stützen den durchgehenden Balkon auf der ersten Etage. Da wir recht nah an dem Haus stehen, ist es nicht genau zu erkennen, doch mir scheint als wäre auf dem Dach noch mal eine Terrasse angelegt.

Die Fenster des Hauses passen wunderbar zu diesen modernen klaren Linien, und doch erinnert die Bauweise an die alten klassischen Villen. Ein perfekter Mix zwischen traditionell und modern.

Es ist ein wunderschönes Haus. Die gepflegten Stauden und Wiesen, die alle nicht gepflasterten Bereiche der Lichtung ausfüllen, komplettieren den angenehmen, liebevollen Eindruck.

Charlie stützt mich sanft am Ellenbogen, da mir das Laufen noch immer ein wenig schwer fällt. Vor der riesigen zweiflügligen Holztür angekommen, atme ich tief durch und will gerade die Klingel betätigen, da wird bereits die Tür von meiner kleinen tänzelnden Freundin aufgerissen.

„Bella, endlich! Wir haben schon gewartet!", begrüßt sie mich und zieht mich in eine kurze, liebevolle Umarmung.

„Alice, sei ein wenig höflicher! Willst du unseren Besuch nicht erst einmal hereinbitten?", erklingt hinter ihr eine melodische Männerstimme. Da ich diese Stimme nicht kenne, kann sie nur zu Dr. Cullen gehören.

Neugierig sehe ich auf, und mir bleibt die Luft weg. Dr. Cullens gesamte Haltung und sein Erscheinungsbild erinnert mich extrem an Dad. Angefangen von den blonden Haaren, die auf dieselbe Art gescheitelt trägt, über den locker um seinen Hals gelegten Seidenschal bis zu den perfekt glänzend polierten schwarzen Lackschuhen. Sein Blick zeigt dieselbe Ruhe, Freundlichkeit und Erfahrung wie der von Dad. Ich weiß, dass beide Männer deutlich älter sind als sie aussehen, und nicht zum ersten Mal frage ich mich wie alt Dad wirklich ist.

„Oh, entschuldigt bitte. Bella, das ist mein Vater Dr. Carlisle Cullen, und neben im meine Mutter Esme. Mom, Dad, das ist Bella."

„Willkommen. Ich freue mich dich endlich einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen. Und Sie sind sicherlich der berühmte Chief Swan? Die ganze Stadt spricht von ihrem fleißigen Polizeichef.", begrüßt uns die brünette Frau neben Dr. Cullen.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, ist auch sie sehr blass und hat bernsteinfarbene Augen. Ihr Gesicht ist herzförmig, umrahmt von ihren, in sanften Wellen über die Schultern fallenden, Haaren. Sie ist eine schöne Frau, doch noch mehr als ihre Schönheit beeindruckt mich die Wärme und Liebe, welche sie regelrecht in Wellen im ganzen Raum verströmt.

Ganz Gentleman nimmt mir Jasper, der irgendwoher aufgetaucht war, meine Jacke ab und hängt sie an die Garderobe, nachdem er mir kurz die Hand gegeben hat.

„Hey Bella!", grölt mir Emmetts laute Stimme entgegen, als ich, noch immer von Charlie gestützt, Alice durch den Eingangsbereich ins Wohnzimmer folge. Charlie neben mir zuckt kurz zusammen, und irritiert sehe ich ihn an.

Ah, stimmt, normale Menschen, die nicht solche Freaks sind wie ich, fühlen sich in Gegenwart der Cullens ja etwas unwohl. Und hier waren jetzt mit Dr. Cullen uns seiner Frau, Jasper, Alice, Rose und Emmett gleich sechs von ihnen auf recht engem Raum. Emmett hat seinen Fehler wohl auch bemerkt, und hält sich etwas von Charlie fern. Auch Rose steht nur kurz von der cremefarbenen Couch auf um uns von fern zu grüßen, kommt aber nicht herüber.

„Chief Swan, wollen sie sich nicht setzen?", fragt Dr. Cullen.

„Ähm, also, ich wollte eigentlich nur Bella herbringen. Das fahren fällt ihr noch etwas schwer, und ich sehe sie im Moment ungern am Steuer ihres Trucks. Oh, wo wir gerade bei Bellas Verletzungen sind. Dr. Cullen, könnten Sie sich das eventuell ansehen?"

„Natürlich…", fängt Dr. Cullen an, doch ich falle ihm sofort ins Wort.

„Dad, was soll das?", zische ich ihn an.

„Mir geht es gut, ich hab dir doch gesagt, das wird schon wieder!"

„Und ich möchte das lieber aus dem Mund eines Arztes hören. Zudem brauchst du eh eine Sportbefreiung. Bella, du warst schon so oft verletzt, ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass es wirklich nichts Ernstes ist."

Natürlich musste er HIER damit anfangen. Als wären mir meine zahlreichen Aufenthalte in diversen Krankenhäusern nicht schon peinlich genug, musste er das Thema auch noch direkt vor meinen neuen Freunden ansprechen!

Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, also ergebe ich mich und sehe Dr. Cullen fragend an.

„Jetzt gleich?", schmunzelt er.

„Ja, dann hab ich es wenigstens hinter mir.", grummle ich zurück.

Ich folge ihm wieder in den Eingangsbereich, und von dort einen Flur entlang. Er bemerkt meinen neugierigen Blick.

„Eigentlich führt Esme unsere Gäste herum, da sie sich das hier alles ausgedacht hat. Ok, um keinen Ärger mit ihr zu bekommen nur ganz kurz: Das hier ist die Küche, gleich daneben unser Esszimmer. An der Toilette sind wir ja schon vorbei. Rechter Hand ist das Büro von Emmett und Rosalie, daneben Esmes."

Viel sehe ich nicht von dem Haus, doch das was ich sehe ist sehr geschmackvoll. Scheinbar sind alle Zimmer in hellen Tönen gehalten, und durch die großen Strebenfenster wirken sie regelrecht lichtdurchflutet, selbst hier im grauen Forks. An den Wänden des Flurs hängen helle Malereien, die teilweise sehr alt und wertvoll aussehen.

„Da wären wir.", Dr. Cullen öffnet die Tür zu unserer Linken, ganz am Ende des Flures. Langsam betrete ich sein Arbeitszimmer. Es ist ein Mittelding zwischen Bibliothek und Behandlungszimmer. Er führt mich zu der Behandlungsliege, die auf der rechten Seite steht.

„Also, Miss Swan…"

„Bella, bitte."

„Gut, Bella. Dann nennst du mich aber auch Carlisle, OK?", nickt er mir zu.

„Nun, ich habe schon von meiner Familie gehört, was passiert ist. Und ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich heute Morgen zu mir kommen, als Jasper mir deine Verletzungen beschrieben hat, doch Alice meinte es wäre keine so gute Idee. Doch erst einmal, wie fühlst du dich?"

Nachdem wir eine Weile geredet haben, nimmt er eine Akte von seinem Schreibtisch. Fragend sehe ich ihn an.

„Deine Akte aus dem Krankenhaus. Als man dort von deinen Verletzungen gehört hat, schmunzelten einige Schwestern und erzählten etwas von ‚typisch die kleine Swan.' Daher dachte ich mir, ich sehe mir mal deine Akte an."

Oh nein! Da standen wirklich alle meine Unfälle hier in Forks drin, und das waren definitiv nicht wenige.

Beschämt sehe ich nach unten. Das hier war ja so was von peinlich!

„Bella? Ich bin Arzt, ich werde nicht lachen! Allerdings scheinst du das Unglück irgendwie magisch anzuziehen."

„Scheint so."

„Hm, hier steht auch drin, dass du dich strikt weigerst deinen Oberkörper bei Untersuchungen zu entkleiden, wolltest deswegen sogar einmal vor der Untersuchung weglaufen. Gut, ich will mir ja nur deine Beine ansehen. Allerdings bin ich schon etwas irritiert von deinem Verhalten."

Nein, nicht auch das noch! Entsetzt sehe ich ihn an. Er scheint meine Panik zu bemerken, und lenkt sofort ein.

„Du musst mir nichts erzählen. Doch wenn es soweit ist, ich werde immer ein offenes Ohr für dich haben, OK? Und nun lass uns mal sehen, was dieser Crowley dir angetan hat."

Erleichtert über sein schnelles Einlenken folge ich seiner Aufforderung. Etwas beschämt ziehe ich meine locker sitzende Jogginghose aus, in Jeans fühle ich mich im Moment noch zu unwohl. Doch mir ist klar, dass Dr. Cullen täglich halbnackte Leute sieht, und somit ist das hier sicher nichts besonders für ihn.

Schweigend tastet er meine Beine ab, und ich entspanne mich, als seine angenehm kühlen Finger vorsichtig über meine Kniekehlen geistern. Er beugt meine Beine, und als er damit fertig ist trägt er etwas Salbe auf. Völlig relaxt warte ich, bis er damit fertig ist.

„Du bist wirklich was Einmaliges. Bisher haben alle vor meinen Händen zurück gezuckt, doch du scheinst es fast zu mögen.", lächelt er kopfschüttelnd, während ich mich wieder anziehe.

„Könnte daran liegen, dass ich es gewoh…"… erschrocken sehe ich ihn an. Doch ihn scheint es nicht zu irritieren.

„Du bist es gewohnt? Darf man fragen, woher?"

„Ähm, lieber nicht?" Ich hoffe er akzeptiert diese Antwort und hakt nicht nach.

„Wie du willst. Hier, diese Salbe solltest du mehrmals täglich auftragen. Sie hilft damit die Hämatome schneller abheilen. Doch ich denke, du wirst in Kürze wieder fit sein."

Er schreibt noch etwas in meine Akte, und will sie gerade schließen, als er mitten in der Bewegung anhält.

„Deine Mutter heißt Dwyer?", fragt er mich plötzlich.

„Ähm, Ja? Sie hat noch mal geheiratet, als ich vier war. Wieso?"

„Nun, ich kannte mal jemanden, der Dwyer hieß. Aber das ist schon lange her. Ich bin nur über den Namen gestolpert.", nachdenklich sieht er mich an, bis sich seine Miene wieder ändert.

„Gut, ich werde dich dann mal wieder zu den Anderen bringen, Alice wartet sicher schon."

Im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer angekommen, bestätigt er Charlie dass ich keine dauerhaften Schäden haben werde. Beruhigt verabschiedet dieser sich und ich werde, kaum dass der Streifenwagen losgefahren ist, von Alice zur Treppe gezerrt.

Doch noch bevor wir dort angekommen sind, pralle ich gegen eine Wand.

Eine Wand, die extrem gut riecht und mich schnell festhält und so am Fallen hindert. Erstaunt und zugleich erwartungsvoll blicke ich auf, denn diesen Geruch kenne ich mittlerweile zu gut.

Doch mit dem, was ich sehe, hätte ich nicht gerechnet.

Meine geliebten goldenen Augen starren mich mit kaltem Blick an. (AN Beta: ich hole die Bratpfanne raus und prügele ihm Vernunft ein)

„Miss Swan.", grüßt er mich kurz mit ebenso kalter Stimme, dann lässt er mich los.

Erschüttert sehe ich meinem Mr. Perfect zu, wie er die Treppe emporsteigt und aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindet, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen.

Diese kalte Haltung bestätigt meine schlimme Vermutung, als ich heute Morgen nach einem unruhigen Schlaf mit Tränen in den Augen aufgewacht war.

Er ist diese Nacht nicht bei mir gewesen.


	23. 22 Enthüllungen

**Huhu?**

**Jemand da?**

**Nun gut, ich weiß ihr sitzt auf heißen Kohlen… sorry dass es mal wieder recht lange gedauert hat.**

**Doch dafür erwartet euch mal wieder ein megalanges Kapitel. Es ist DAS Schlüsselkapitel, bevor es richtig losgehen kann… ich hoffe es gefällt euch!**

Kapitel 22…. Enthüllungen

BPOV

Seit vier Stunden schon sitze ich neben Alice auf ihrem Bett.

OK, ich liege, sitze, lehne mich am Kopfende an, kuschle mit ihrem Kissen, blättere in den Biobüchern vor uns. Und Alice? Nun, sie liegt noch immer da, so, wie sie sich am Anfang aufs Bett hat fallen lassen, bewegt ab und an ihren Fuß, und tippt emsig unsere Ideen zu dem Referat in ihr Notebook.

Wir kommen zugegebener Maßen recht gut voran. Als Thema haben wir „Zellen in der Forschung" vorgegeben bekommen. Das ist sehr grob gefasst, und ich bin wirklich fasziniert davon. Ich hätte nicht gedacht wie vielseitig Zellkulturen angewendet werden können.

„Bella, ich glaube Edward hat noch ein Buch über die praktische Anwendung von Zellkultur im Regal stehen. Kannst du ihn bitte mal fragen gehen? Ich formuliere in der Zwischenzeit schon mal unsere Stichpunkte aus.", fragt Alice mich auf einmal.

„Ähm, willst du nicht lieber gehen? Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, wo sein Zimmer ist.", versuche ich mich heraus zureden.

„Einfach die Treppe hoch, da oben ist alles sein Bereich. Du findest ihn sicher! Nun mach schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

Ok, da komm ich wohl nicht drum herum. Doch nach seinem Blick vorhin bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Seine kalte Haltung trifft mich tief im Herzen. Wie ist es möglich, dass ich nach nur so kurzer Zeit schon so abhängig von seinem Lächeln bin? In Diesen Gedanken versunken, bemerke ich nicht, dass Alice weiter auf mich einredet.

„BELLA!", nach diesem Ausruf und dem genervten Blick, den sie mir zuwirft, stehe ich widerwillig auf und verlasse zögernd ihr Zimmer. Gegen sie gewinne ich eh keine Diskussionen, soviel habe ich bereits über dieses energische Feenwesen gelernt.

Treppe hoch, und dann?

Mist, warum hab ich nicht darauf bestanden, dass sie selbst läuft.

Doch weiter komme ich in meinen Gedanken nicht. Kaum bin ich am Ende der Treppe angelangt, verschlägt es mir die Sprache. Nur am Rande nehme ich den hellen Parkettfußboden war, oder die fast komplett verglasten Wände und das Glasdach.

Nein, mein Blick hängt wie gefesselt an dem Podest am Ende des Zimmers.

Da steht er!

Glänzend, edel, weiß wie Schnee.

Einfach Perfektion pur.

Es ist ein wahrer Augenschmaus. Ich starre ihn an, wie von selbst laufen meine Beine in seine Richtung.

Bei seinem Anblick habe ich sofort wieder die Melodie im Kopf, welche ich schon seit Tagen höre.

Er steht einfach hier, mitten im Raum, wie für mich bestimmt.

Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, die Finger über ihn gleiten zu lassen? Vorsichtig strecke ich meine Hand aus. Ich muss ihn einfach berühren!

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Kleines. Ed hasst es, wenn jemand sein bestes Stück antatscht.", grölt es auf einmal neben mir.

Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen. Verwirrt blicke ich von Emmett zu dem weißen Flügel neben mir.

Seit wann steht Emmett neben mir?

Und warum grinst er mich so an?

Was hat Edward mit diesem Klavier vor mir zu tun?

Oh! Alice sagte ja, hier oben ist alles der Bereich von Mr. Cullen. Also wird dieser schöne Konzertflügel wohl ihm gehören.

Wie zur Bestätigung höre ich ein Räuspern von der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Raumes.

OK, ähm, habe ich gerade von einem MUSIKINSTRUMENT geschwärmt? Ja, der Flügel ist perfekt. Doch wahre Perfektion, das ist der Mann, der da lässig an der Wand lehnt und sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fährt. Kurz ist mir, als ob ein Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen würde, doch als ich genauer hinsehen will, ist es verschwunden.

„Miss Swan, haben sie sich verlaufen? Das Zimmer von Alice befindet sich eine Etage tiefer. Ich bin mir sicher, Emmett wird sie mit großer Freude wieder dorthin begleiten. Und ja, ich wäre froh, wenn KEINER außer mir mein Eigentum berühren würde."

„Hey, willst du mich loswerden, oder was? Echt, das kränkt mich wirklich!", schmollt Emmett neben mir.

Mir hingegen hat es die Sprache verschlagen. Wo ist der nette Mr. Perfect hin, den ich gestern kennen lernen durfte? Wieso steht hier wieder der kalte, arrogante Lehrer vor mir? Was hab ich falsch gemacht?

Es fehlt nicht viel, und mir würden die Tränen kommen. Doch ich versuche mich wieder zu fassen.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung, Mr. Cullen, ich wollte sie nicht stören. Ich… ich war einfach nur fasziniert von dem Stainway."

„Vom Stein-was?", fragt Emmett mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck und scannt mit seinem Blick das Zimmer nach irgendetwas, das nach Stein aussieht. Er findet wohl nichts. „Du magst die Wände?"

„Stainway, Emmett. Der Flügel, du Hohlkopf!", giftet Mr. Cullen ihn an. An mich gewand redet er weiter.

„Sie haben die Marke des Flügels erkannt?", seine Stimme ist immer noch sehr formell, doch es scheint mir fast, als läge ehrliches Interesse darin.

„Ja. Ein Hamburger Fabrikat, würde ich sagen. Hm, schon recht alt, von vor dem Weltkrieg?"

„Gut erkannt. Ja, er wurde in Hamburg gebaut. 1918 fertig gestellt." Was? Dieser Flügel ist über 90 Jahre alt?

„Mein Gott, und dann so gut erhalten! Es ist wirklich ein Prachtexemplar, jedes Museum und jeder Vollblutmusiker würde sonst was darum geben, ihn zu besitzen!"

„Sie scheinen ein wenig davon zu verstehen?" Jetzt schwang definitiv Interesse in seinen Worten.

„Nun ja, mein Stiefvater ist vernarrt in Flügel jeglicher Art und Größe. Er selbst besitzt und spielt einen Bechstein, der in den 60ern gebaut wurde. Seine Faszination hat wohl ein wenig auf mich abgefärbt."

„Ich verstehe. Nun, Miss Swan, so sehr ich ihr Interesse willkommen heiße, Sie haben mir noch immer nicht gesagt, wieso sie einfach in meinen Wohnräumen erscheinen. Für meine Schüler und die Eltern bin ich gewöhnlich über eine separate Wohnungstür zu erreichen."

„Boah, Alter, willst du sie echt von Alice Zimmer aus einmal durch und ums Haus schicken?"

„Emmett, das hier geht dich NICHTS an!"

Bevor die Zwei sich meinetwegen noch richtig streiten, gehe ich dazwischen. Beschämt wende ich mich an Mr. Cullen.

„Verzeihung. Ich wusste das nicht. Nun, also, eigentlich hat mich Alice gebeten ein Buch von Ihnen auszuborgen. Sie meinte, Sie würden etwas über die praktische Anwendung von Zellkulturen besitzen."

„Alice also, hm? Nun gut, einen Moment bitte.", erwidert er noch immer abweisend, aber er scheint Alice den Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Kaum hat er mir den Rücken zugedreht, sinkt mein Kopf, den ich so tapfer hochzuhalten versucht habe, auf meine Brust. Emmett sieht das, und zieht mich in eine Teddybär - mäßige Umarmung.

„Soll ich ihm in den Hintern treten? Ich glaub, es wird langsam Zeit für ein paar nette Grüße von Ura."

„Ura?"

„Ein kleiner Insider. Ist nicht weiter wichtig für dich. Doch Bella, du bist nicht allein. Wir sind alle für dich da, OK? Und dieser Volltrottel mag dich, auch wenn er 'ne ziemlich merkwürdige Art hat, das zu zeigen. Halt einfach noch ein wenig durch. Bitte."

Ich nicke an seiner Brust, dann atme ich einmal kräftig durch und drücke mich ein wenig von ihm weg. Ich stehe kaum wieder gerade, da erscheint auch schon Mr. Cullen wieder in der Glastür.

„Hier, ich denke da finden Sie alles, was sie benötigen.", mit diesen Worten überreicht er mir einige Bücher.

„Danke.", hauche ich ihm entgegen, traue mich nicht ihn anzusehen, falle in mein Verhaltensschema der vergangenen Woche zurück. So schnell ich es mir zutraue, ohne dabei zu stolpern, haste ich zur Treppe und mache mich auf den Weg zurück in Alices Zimmer.

###

23:50 zeigt mein Wecker an. Und ich kann noch immer nicht schlafen.

Nachdem Alice beschlossen hatte, dass wir erst einmal genug Material zusammen haben, schoben wir ihr Notebook und die Bücher zur Seite. Wir haben noch ein wenig geredet, auch Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie gesellten sich zu uns. Nur einer hat gefehlt… seine Abwesenheit hat mir im Herzen regelrecht wehgetan. Ich weiß nicht mehr wirklich, worüber wir uns unterhielten. Meine Gedanken waren die gesamte Zeit bei meinem Biolehrer. Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Erst gestern war er so lieb zu mir, und heute plötzlich wieder so kalt und abweisend.

Selbst als Alice mich nach Hause fuhr und sich die ganze Familie, einschließlich Dr. und Mrs. Cullen, von mir verabschiedete, war er nicht dabei. Als ich einen traurigen Blick in den Außenspiegel warf, während Alice sehr schnell über den Waldweg fuhr, war mir so, als hätte ich ihn auf der Dachterrasse gesehen. Doch als ich mich umsah um aus dem Heckfenster zu sehen, war niemand da. Nur eisige Leere in meinem Herzen.

Da ich eh nicht schlafen kann, greife ich nach meiner Gitarre und spiele darauf los, lasse meine Finger über die Saiten gleiten, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, was ich spiele. Meine Gedanken wandern unkontrolliert weiter und weiter.

Leahs Worte schwirren mir durch den Kopf, doch ich glaube nicht daran, dass er eifersüchtig ist. Immerhin ist er ein absolut gut aussehender, gestandener Mann. Ich schätze ihn auf Anfang, Mitte zwanzig. Und zudem ist er noch mein Lehrer. Er könnte an jedem Finger eine Frau haben, und hätte es sicher nicht nötig, sich mit einer kleinen, durchschnittlichen, noch nicht einmal volljährigen Schülerin wie mir einzulassen.

Allein diese Gedanken lassen mich aufschluchzen. Allerdings entgeht mir die Ironie nicht, so unglücklich ich mich auch fühle.

Ich, Bella Swan, die stets über das Geschwärme der albernen, dummen, silikonbusigen Mädchen für irgendwelche Stars oder Lehrer gelächelt hat, habe mich ernsthaft in einen Lehrer verknallt! In einen erwachsenen, zudem auch noch extrem attraktiven, sehr intelligenten und, wenn er will, sehr sympathischen Mann. Er spielt mehrere Ligen über mir. Ich benehme mich wirklich wie ein verdammter vorpubertärer Teeny...

Ich sollte ihn mir ein für alle mal aus dem Kopf schlagen! Doch es geht nicht. Unweigerlich wandern meine Gedanken wieder zum Freitag. Nach dem Biologieunterricht hat sich alles, wirklich alles für mich geändert. Er war so lieb, es war richtig süß, wie er so zerknirscht vor mir stand und sich entschuldigte. Auch als er wieder diese eigenartigen Anwandlungen bekam… was auch immer dahinter stecken mag… Ich hatte auf einmal keine Angst vor ihm, auch wenn ich weiß dass ich es haben sollte! Nein, irgendwie, tief in mir drin, wusste ich dass es ihn selbst quält und er niemals damit leben könnte mir ernsthaft weh zu tun.

Im Sportunterricht war er so extrem sexy, auch jetzt noch bleibt mir der Atem weg, wenn ich daran denke. Und so im Nachhinein betrachtet, bekomme ich immer mehr das Gefühl dass er wirklich ein wenig mit mir geflirtet hat!

Oh Gott, das ist kindisch, Bella! Wieso sollte ausgerechnet Mr. Perfect mit jemanden so unscheinbarem wie mir flirten?

Doch auch später, als er in der Werkstatt neben meinem Sessel saß, wie er mich berührt und vor allem angesehen hat. Noch immer höre ich seine liebevolle, samtige Stimme, fühle diesen warmen, fast zärtlichen, bis in meine Seele vordringenden Blick aus seinen goldenen Augen.

Noch immer spüre ich seine kühle, harte Haut, die sich so wundervoll anfühlte, als er mich in seinen Armen trug. Ich fühlte mich dort so geborgen, so sicher. Nicht einmal bei Dad habe ich mich so geborgen gefühlt!

Und das, wo doch der Schoß meines Stiefvaters solange ich denken kann mein Trost und Schutz war. Das war schon vor Damons Geburt so, und auch jetzt noch, wo mein Bruder nach und nach in die Rolle des Vertrauten gerückt ist. Wenn ich wirklich richtig, richtig ängstlich bin (wie bei einem heftigen Gewitter… ja, ich habe mit 17 Jahren noch immer Angst vor nächtlichem Gewittergrollen) ist der einzige Ort, an den ich mich sehne, der Schoß meines Daddys, gehalten, regelrecht umzingelt von seinen starken, schützenden, steinharten Armen. Wenn mein starker Daddy mich beschützt, kann mir nichts passieren!

Und nun kommt Mr. Perfect daher… und ich weiß, es sind seine Arme, in die ich bei dem nächsten Gewitter fliehen möchte.

Doch am meisten fehlt mir sein Duft. Vergeblich versuchte ich beim ersten Versuch einzuschlafen Spuren seines Duftes an meinem Kissen wahrzunehmen. Doch da er die letzte Nacht nicht bei mir war, ist alles, was ich rieche der vertraute Geruch meines Erdbeershampoos.

Und ich weiß, er wird wieder nicht kommen.

Auch jetzt noch schmerzen seine kalten Blicke und die harten Worte, die er an mich richtete.

Wieso?

Was habe ich getan? Er wurde erst so distanziert, als Damon auftauchte und den überbeschützerischen Macho-Bruder raushängen ließ. War es ein Fehler, den Cullens nicht zu sagen, wer er ist? Und als was sollte ich ihn vorstellen? Offiziell ist er ja mein Onkel, die meisten meiner Mitschüler kennen ihn durch die Partys, auf denen wir zusammen mit den Wölfen aufgetaucht sind.

Und doch habe ich dieses unsagbar starke Verlangen, den Cullens die Wahrheit nicht zu verheimlichen. Ich möchte es in die Welt hinausschreien. Dieser verrückte, mich zur Weißglut treibende Typ, den ich trotz all meiner Wut noch immer wie verrückt liebe, ist mein BRUDER!

Damon.

Wo bist du?

Warum redest du nicht mit mir?

Wie geht es dir?

Bist du verletzt?

Oh Damon, ich brauche dich!

Bitte, Gott, wenn es dich gibt, gib mir meinen Bruder wieder!

Wieso steht dieses blöde, riesige Geheimnis zwischen uns? Ich weiß so viel… doch warum darf ich den Grund, für alle seine und Dads Merkwürdigkeiten nicht erfahren?

Jake hat Recht, wir entfernen uns voneinander. Und diese Entwicklung tut mir sehr, sehr weh.

Schläfrig lasse ich meine Gitarre neben mein Bett gleiten, und mit Tränen in den Augen und Gedanken an meinen Bruder, den ich wirklich vermisse, drifte ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

„_Bella."_

„_Hm?", woher kommt diese sanfte, samtene Stimme?_

„_Bella, mein Liebling, mach die Augen auf."_

_Widerwillig öffne ich meine Augen, nur um sofort in diese wundervollen goldenen Iriden zu blicken, die mich verliebt anlachen._

„_Hey Schlafmütze. Komm, die Sonne geht bald unter. Wir sollten langsam nach Hause gehen, bevor es zu kalt für dich wird.", flüstert er mir zu, während er sich zu mir beugt und mir anschließend einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen haucht._

_Seine Lippen fühlen sich einmalig an. Sie sind fest, geben bei unserem Kontakt nicht nach, so dass sich meine eigenen Lippen um seine schmiegen. Und doch sind sie irgendwie genau richtig, ein wenig kühl, wie fließender Satin, aber nicht so kalt wie der Rest seines marmornen Körpers. Hm, aufgeheizt durch meine eigene Wärme?_

_Nachdem er den Kuss abbricht und mich zu Atem kommen lässt, betrachte ich seine Gestalt. Die Sonne steht sehr tief und die Bäume rings um uns werfen lange Schatten auf die Lichtung. Doch noch ist sie nicht ganz hinter den Bäumen verschwunden. Von hinten wird dieser Gott vor mir angestrahlt, und an seinen Armen, dort, wo sein Hemd hochgekrempelt ist, sehe ich seine weiße Haut glitzern. Fasziniert sehe ich den Reflexen, die sich dort bilden, zu. Zärtlich streiche ich mit einem Finger darüber, meine rosige, warme Haut auf seiner kalten, glitzernden._

„_Ich will noch nicht!"_

_Bella, wir sollten aber…", plötzlich bricht er seinen Satz ab, seine entspannte Haltung wird steif, er scheint auf etwas zu hören._

_Und auf einmal ändert sich alles…_

_Das wohlige Gefühl unserer Zweisamkeit wird abrupt durch Angst abgelöst. Eine undefinierbare Angst, die nicht meine Eigene ist. Dies kann nur eins bedeuten._

_Und da taucht er schon auf._

„_Edward, bring sie weg! Sofort!", Ich sehe Damons Bewegungen nicht, nur verschwommen bemerke ich, wie seine Gestalt sich uns nährt. Zu schnell für meine schwachen menschlichen Augen bewegt er sich._

„_Sie haben Bellas Geruch bemerkt, folgen ihm!"_

„_Damon, was ist los? Wer folgt mir?", ich begreife nicht, was passiert._

_Edward scheinbar schon. _

„_NEIN!", brüllt er, und schon bin ich auf seinem Rücken, er rennt los._

_Noch bevor ich es realisiert habe, sind sämtliche Cullens und Dad neben uns._

„_Halte dich fest, lass nicht los!", fleht Edward mich regelrecht an, während er so schnell mit mir rennt, wie noch nie. Seine Arme, die mich sonst meist ein wenig stützen, setzt er ein um noch mehr Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen. Mir wird regelrecht schlecht, der Wind pfeift kalt und schmerzhaft um meinen Kopf und ich versuche mich hinter Edwards Rücken in seinem Windschatten zu verstecken, klammere mich mit all meiner menschlichen Kraft an ihm fest._

_Neben uns sehe ich verschwommen die Gesichter meiner Freunde und meiner Familie, alle mit einem regelrecht panischen Ausdruck._

„_Bella, was auch immer passiert, Edward ist bei dir. Er ist der Schnellste von uns, er kann dich am ehesten hier fortbringen."_

_Oh Gott, was soll das? Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitet sich in meinem Magen aus, greift immer mehr nach meinem Herzen…_

_Edward ist wirklich sehr schnell, schon bald sehe ich meine anderen Lieben nicht mehr um mich herum. Stattdessen höre ich ein Knurren und Fauchen hinter uns, und dann das so vertraute und doch gefürchtete Krachen von Stein auf Stein, gefolgt von diesem schrillen Quietschen, gellenden Schreien von mir so bekannten und geliebten Stimmen._

_SIE STERBEN, denke ich erschüttert…_

_Abrupt bleibt Edward stehen. Ich klammere mich noch immer an ihn, meine Finger und Beine hören nicht auf mein Kommando, als ich sie lösen will. Vorsichtig löst Edward mich von seinem Rücken und zieht mich nach vorn._

„_Ich liebe dich, Bella. Du bist mein Leben."_

_Dann gibt er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, und setzt mich auf meine eigenen Füße, nur um im Bruchteil einer Sekunde später beschützend vor mir zu stehen._

_Irritiert von dieser Geste blicke ich letztendlich auf, sehe über seine Schulter…_

_Und blicke zitternd, mit plötzlicher Übelkeit und bis ins Mark gehender Panik direkt in nachtschwarze Augen, jede Iris von einem blutroten Ring umrahmt._

Keuchend wache ich auf.

Mein Gott, dieser Traum war so real!

Noch immer geschockt, nach Atem ringend und von kaltem Angstschweiß überzogen, blicke ich zu meinem Wecker. Was, erst 6:30 Uhr?

Kraftlos streiche ich mir meine verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht und beschließe erst einmal eine warme, beruhigende Dusche zu nehmen. An Schlaf mag ich nach diesem Albtraum nicht mehr denken.

Während ich teilnahmslos das warme Wasser auf mich herab prasseln lasse, denke ich über diesen Traum nach. Langsam verblassen die Details, doch ich kann mich noch immer blass an das Meiste erinnern.

Nach und nach liste ich alle wichtigen Details auf.

In dem Traum waren mein Mr. Perfect und ich ein Paar.

Seine Familie, Damon und Dad schützen mich und kämpften, starben, damit er mit mir fliehen konnte.

Er schaffte es nicht.

Doch das schlimmste an dem Traum waren diese Augen.

Es ist Jahre her, dass ich das letzte Mal von den roten Augen geträumt habe, damals gab es in dem Traum nur Dad und Damon, Mum war tot.

Die Augen waren damals von einem satten Blutrot, nicht so dunkel.

Diese Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Schlag. Die roten Augen verändern sich, werden genauso schwarz wie die wunderschönen goldenen von Dad und den Cullens.

Damons Worte, die er vor drei Jahren so eindringlich an mich richtete, fallen mir wieder ein:

„_Die Leute mit den roten Augen gibt es, Bella. Viele von ihnen. Die in deinem Traum sind etwas anders, sehr machtvoll. Es gibt noch viele andere, aber nicht weniger gefährliche__,__ als die aus deinem Traum. Du selbst wirst den Unterschied nicht merken. Doch alle wollen deinen Tod, aus verschiedenen Gründen. _

_Versprich mir, wenn du jemals solche roten Augen siehst, verschwinde und ruf mich oder Dad an. Versuche, nicht aufzufallen und ruhig zu bleiben. Sie merken deine Unruhe, die Angst. Und sie hören, genauso wie Dad und ich, deinen Herzschlag. Sie sind Monster, schlimmer als wilde Tiere. Und tausendmal tödlicher."_

Krampfhaft versuche ich meinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Wieso fingen diese Träume ausgerechnet jetzt wieder an? War ich zu nah dran? Wollte mein Unterbewusstsein mich vor irgendetwas warnen? Oder vor irgendjemandem?

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich endlich tun, worum meine Freunde und Familie mich baten, und aufhören zu fragen und zu bohren.

Es gibt irgendeine Gefahr da draußen, und davor wollen sie mich beschützen.

Mit diesem Beschluss steige ich aus der Dusche. Es fällt mir schwer, doch ich werde mich fügen. Was immer das Geheimnis ist, es zu wissen bringt nicht nur mich, sondern auch meine Liebsten in Gefahr. Also werde ich versuchen mit dieser ohnmächtige Wut klarzukommen.

Lieber habe ich einen Bruder, einen Vater und Freunde mit Geheimnissen, als dass ich für ihren Tod verantwortlich wäre.

Oh Gott, allein der Gedanke, dass Damon oder Dad nicht mehr da sein könnten, trifft mich mitten im Herzen und treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen.

Gerade will ich in die Küche gehen, da höre ich wie Charlie wütend telefoniert.

„Billy, denk noch mal darüber nach, was du hier erzählst."

„Hey, wir reden hier von Bella! Sie war doch schon fast wie eine dritte Tochter für dich!"

„Da hast du Recht. Ich verstehe es nicht, und ich will auch nicht verstehen, wie mein bester Freund und der Patenonkel meiner Tochter uns so in den Rücken fallen kann."

„Billy, hier geht es nicht um irgendwelche blöden Stammesregeln! Hier geht es um meine berufliche Zukunft oder Bellas Abschluss, Herrgott noch mal!"

„Ich übertreibe? ICH ÜBERTREIBE? Verdammt, Billy, ich muss in ZWEI Wochen sagen, ob ich diese einmalige Chance wahrnehme! Und das kann ich nur, wenn ich Forks verlasse! Doch das werde ich nicht, wenn ich Bella dafür allein lassen muss. Ja klar, sie ist in einigen Wochen volljährig, doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich sie ganz allein lassen kann oder will!"

„Renée? Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Renée ist wirklich krank, ich bin froh, dass sie sich gerade erholt! So sehr sie ihre Tochter liebt, und ich bin mir sicher, sie und Phil würden Bella mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen, es wäre nicht richtig. Es wäre eine zu große Belastung für sie, obwohl Bella so selbstständig, lieb, hilfsbereit und einmalig ist.

Bella hat hier endlich einen stabilen Freundeskreis, sie kommt in der Schule gut mit. Was denkst du, was wohl passiert, wenn wir sie mitten im Abschlussjahr erneut umsiedeln? Nein, nicht mit mir!

Lieber bleibe ich der Einzelkämpfer hier, ohne dass Forks an der Verknüpfung der Polizeipräsidien teilnimmt, als die Zukunft meiner einzigen Tochter zu versauen!"

„Dein letztes Wort? Gut, wie du willst… aber rechne nicht mit meiner Hilfe, wenn du sie irgendwann mal dringend brauchst!"

Wütend knallt er den Hörer auf die Gabel.

Vorsichtig schaue ich um die Ecke.

„Hey.", grüße ich ihn.

„Hey Bells. Ich nehme an, du hast es gehört?", seufzt er resigniert.

„Ja. Ich bin also noch immer nicht willkommen?"

„Nein."

In diesem Moment sieht er so hilflos aus, und wirkt um Jahre älter. Seine braunen Augen sind dunkel vor Sorge. Es tut weh, ihn so in besorgt zu sehen. Und doch sind seine wütenden, an seinen besten Freund gerichteten Worte so voller Liebe für mich gewesen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad."

„Du bist doch nicht Schuld. Wenn sie uns noch nicht einmal sagen wollen, warum du nicht mehr willkommen bist, können wir daran doch schlecht etwas ändern, oder?"

„Aber…"

„Lass es Bells. Ich möchte jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Ich muss gleich los zur Arbeit.

Oh, warum bist du an einem Sonntag eigentlich schon so früh auf?"

„Konnte nicht schlafen…", rede ich mich raus. Er muss nicht von den Träumen erfahren, nicht auch noch damit belastet werden.

Als Charlies Streifenwagen endlich aus unserer Einfahrt rollt, stürme ich in mein Zimmer und hole meine Lederkombi hervor.

Ich weiß, was ich vorhabe ist reiner Irrsinn, aber irgendwer muss Billy nun mal den Kopf zurecht rücken!

Nein, ich werde meinen vorhin gefassten Entschluss nicht ändern, ich werde nicht nach dem Warum fragen. Doch ich will von Billy persönlich, während er mir in die Augen sieht, hören, dass ihm das alles wichtiger ist als sein bester Freund.

Wütend streife ich mir die weiße Lederhose über. Da es heute recht warm ist, entscheide ich mich nur mein geliebtes blaues Wolf-Shirt drunter zu tragen, Auf dem Rücken der Wolf, auf der Brust mein Zeichen: Ein Paar blaue und ein Paar goldene Augen, dazwischen das Hauswappen der Dwyers.

Jeder von unserer Gang hat solche Kleidung. Immer mit unserem Gangsymbol, den Wolf, meist auf dem Rücken. Zusätzlich hat jeder sein persönliches Zeichen, bei mir sind dies die Augen meines Stiefvaters und meines Bruders, zusammen mit dem Familienwappen.

Emily und Leah haben meine Motorradkombi selbst genäht, und dabei ganze Arbeit geleistet. Auf dem Rücken meiner, zugegeben sehr sexy anliegenden, weißen Jacke prangt der weiße Wolf der „Wolf-Ladies", während mein Zeichen eher unauffällig ist. Oberhalb meiner rechten Brust ist das Dwyer- Wappen zu sehen, auf der linken Seite die Augen nur angedeutet. Nur wer weiß, dass die Skizze Augen darstellen soll, erkennt die blauen und goldenen Linien auch als solche.

Zufrieden betrachte ich noch einmal mein Spiegelbild, während ich meinen weiß-goldenen Helm und meine blauen Handschuhe nehme, und gehe durch die Küchentür hinter das Haus.

„Hi Baby, Lust auf ne Spritztour?", flüstere ich meiner 600er Honda CBR zu, während ich sie von ihrer Abdeckung befreie. Da steht sie in all ihrer sportlichen Eleganz.

(Dient als Grundlage, die Lackierung ist anders )

.

Die Verkleidung ist weiß, die Sitze sind schwarz. An den Seiten verlaufen jeweils ein blauer und ein goldener Streifen, der sich nach hinten hin verjüngt. An der Vorderseite, etwas oberhalb der Scheinwerfer, prangt der blau hinterlegte Wolf.

Voller Tatendrang schwinge ich mich auf mein geliebtes Bike und mit absoluter Vorfreude lasse ich den Motor aufheulen, dann brause ich durch den grauen, aber trockenen Morgen in Richtung La Push.

Bei den Blacks angekommen, steige ich doch etwas zögernd vom Motorrad.

Was, wenn sie mich sofort wieder wegschicken, ohne mich zu Wort kommen zu lassen?

Was hab ich mir eigentlich bei der ganzen Aktion gedacht?

Vorsichtig in Richtung Haus blickend, bocke ich mein Baby auf. Alles ist ruhig. Normalerweise empfängt mich Jake an der Tür, oder ich höre ihn in der Garage basteln, doch heute… nichts.

Hm, ist etwa keiner da?

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass der VW weg ist. Jakes Bike sehe ich in der Garage. Ist er eventuell mit Billy weggefahren? Gut möglich.

Aber wenn ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich auch ruhig warten. Also gehe ich ins Haus.

„Hallo?", rufe ich, um mich zu vergewissern, dass wirklich keiner da ist.

Als ich die Tür schließe und mich zum Wohnzimmer umdrehe, erstarre ich.

Was ist das für ein Chaos hier?

Klar, es ist im Moment ein Männerhaushalt, aber so chaotisch sind Billy und Jake eigentlich nicht. OK, Jake schon, aber Billy hat ihn, zumindest in dieser Beziehung, gut im Griff.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerke ich, dass dieses Durcheinander scheinbar System hat. Überall im Wohnzimmer sind Papierstapel verteilt, auf dem Tisch, auf dem Sofa, sogar auf Jacobs Sessel. Nur der Platz, auf dem meist Billys Rollstuhl steht ist frei, genauso wie ein Küchenhocker daneben.

Irritiert nehme ich wahllos eines der Blätter in die Hand und betrachte es.

Es ist eine handschriftliche Aufzeichnung eines Teils der Legende über den Raben, die Billy schon so oft erzählt hat. Nun werde ich neugierig. Daher blättere ich durch den Stapel und bemerke, dass es sich um die komplette Legende handelt. Daneben ein Stapel alter, vergilbter Zettel in Quileute geschrieben, und auf der anderen Seite liegt die Geschichte als scheinbar auf Computer geschriebener Ausdruck. Als ob diese drei Stapel nicht reichen würden, finde ich noch einen kleinen Haufen unterschiedlich großer, teilweise sehr vergilbter und zerknitterter Zettel, die Anmerkungen zu der Legende beinhalten, die deren Wahrheitsgehalt bestätigen sollen.

Langsam gehe ich durch das Zimmer. All dieses Chaos, die im Zimmer verstreuten Stapel und Häufchen, das sind in Wirklichkeit thematisch geordnete Aufzeichnungen zu den Legenden und Geschichten den Quileute. Von Märchen für Kleinkinder, über Fabeln, bis zu Legenden, die scheinbar oft auf Wahrheiten beruhen.

Billy hatte schon von Jahren gesagt, er müsse die Geschichten einmal aufschreiben, damit sie nicht verloren gehen. Wie es scheint, hat er dies nun getan. Oder besser gesagt, er ist mitten dabei.

Mittlerweile bin ich am Stubentisch angelangt. Die hier liegenden Stapel sind die höchsten. Neben alten, vergilbten Zetteln bemerke ich mit Erstaunen auch neuere Notizen, die Handschriften sind von Jacob, Sam und Billy selbst. Auch eine alte, zittrige Handschrift sticht mir ins Auge.

Es ist wohl das, woran Billy im Moment arbeitet. Also nehme ich mir den Ausdruck, neugierig, ob ich diese Geschichte schon kenne.

Ganz oben finde ich die Antwort:

„_Dies ist eine Legende, die für unseren Stamm noch bis heute Lebenswichtig ist. Sie ist nur für den Ältestenrat und direkt betroffenen Stammesmitglieder gedacht. Selbst die meisten unserer Kinder kennen diese wahre Geschichte nicht. Nicht auszudenken, sollten jemals Unbeteiligte mehr als nur ein Märchen hier drin sehen. Zu groß sind die Geheimnisse und Gefahren, die wir hiermit wahren und gleichzeitig fernhalten wollen."_

OK, das ist deutlich. Ich erinnere mich an meinen Vorsatz, nicht weiter nachzuhaken, und will die Blätter gerade wieder zur Seite legen. Da fällt mir die Überschrift auf einem der anderen, bereits sauber ausgedruckten Stapel auf.

**Kalte Wesen**

WAS?

Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Kann es sein…?

Obwohl ich weiß, dass ich das hier nicht lesen sollte, werde ich regelrecht von dem Text angezogen.

„_Sie sind der größte Feind der Gestaltenwandler. Die Wölfe gibt es nur noch aus einem einzigen Grund: Die Quileute vor den Kalten Wesen zu schützen."_

Gestaltenwandler? Wölfe? War es etwa solch ein Wesen, das ich in Angelas Garten sah?

Völlig durcheinander lese ich den Text weiter.

„_Seit Urzeiten sind sie unsere Todfeinde. Sie sind die Feinde aller Menschen, und über die Jahrhunderte, ja sogar Jahrtausende für unsagbar viele qualvolle Tode verantwortlich. Sie sind fast unbesiegbar. Es sind nur ihre eigene Art und die Gestaltenwandler der Quileute, die ihnen gefährlich werden können."_

_Die Kalten Wesen sind unsagbar stark und schnell. Ein Gestaltenwandler kann sie nur in der Form des Wolfes bekämpfen, als Mensch wäre er zu langsam und schwach."_

Oh Gott… nein…das hier… das hier… Dad? Die Cullens?

„_Ihre Haut ist hart wie Stein und kalt wie Eis. Im Sonnenlicht glitzert sie, daher vermeiden sie das Sonnenlicht, auch wenn es sie nicht tötet. Gleichzeitig zeichnet sie eine übermenschliche Schönheit und Anmut aus, die nur noch mehr dazu dient ihre Beute, die Menschen, in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Nichts zieht sie so sehr an wie menschliches Blut. Einmal dem Duft eines Menschen verfallen, setzen diese Monster alles daran, uns den letzten Tropfen kostbaren Blutes auszusaugen. _

_Ja, die Kalten Wesen sind auch in den Geschichten der Weißen seit Jahrhunderten verankert. Doch auch, wenn deren Geschichten der Wahrheit sehr fern bleiben, so bleibt dies als herausragendes Merkmal immer gleich. Es sind ein und dasselbe Monster, unser Kaltes Wesen und der Vampir der Weißen."_

Vampire?

Vampire.

„VAMPIRE!"

Erschüttert rufe ich das Wort aus, meine Finger wandern wie von selbst an meine bebenden Lippen. Schluchzend sinke ich auf das Sofa, mit einer Hand verzweifelt an der Lehne nach Halt suchend. Oh Gott, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein?

Bitte!

Bitte mach, dass es nicht stimmt!

Als wolle ich, dass irgendwo in dem Text steht, dass ich mich irre, blättere ich hektisch durch weitere Stapel. Doch alles, was mein tränenverschleierter Blick streift, scheint diesen Albtraum zu bestätigen. Die Menschen… falsch, Wesen, die ich über alles liebe und schätze, mein Stiefvater, Damon, die Cullens, … EDWARD…sie sind Vampire.

Seelenlose, nach unserem Blut dürstende Monster.

Das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein!

Am Rande streift mich ein Gedanke… warum hier? Warum steht all das hier, in einem Wohnzimmer in La Push?

„Die Gestaltenwandler der Quileute…", ja, das stand dort.

Tief in Gedanken streift mein Blick Jacobs Zimmertür. Oder eher den Platz, wo sie hingehört. Dort ist nur noch ein Bretterhaufen, an der Wand tiefe Rillen, wie riesige Krallenspuren. Sofort muss ich wieder an den rostroten Riesenwolf denken.

Kann es etwa sein…

War dieser Wolf in Angelas Garten einer meiner Freunde?

Jacob?

Fieberhaft entwickle ich einen Plan. Ich weiß, Billy und Jacob werden ausflippen, wenn sie wieder heimkommen und mich hier finden. Doch ich muss es erfahren. Also arbeite ich mich durch die Aufzeichnungen.

Zuerst lese ich die Geschichte der Gestaltenwandler.

Wie es scheint, gab es vor vielen Jahrhunderten einen Häuptling der Quileute, der sich durch die Verkettung verschiedener Umstände in ein Tier verwandeln konnte, einen Wolf. Doch es war nicht irgendein Wolf, sondern ein riesiges Tier. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, so sagt die Legende, gab es verschiedene sehr gefährliche Feinde, und immer mehr Krieger des Stammes konnten sich in diese großen Wölfe verwandeln.

Nach und nach nahm die Zahl der Feinde ab, und gleichzeitig sank die Zahl der Wölfe, der Beschützer des Stammes. Irgendwann blieb nur noch ein Feind übrig. Dieser verschwand oft für Jahrzehnte, doch wenn immer welche ihrer Art in der Nähe waren, erwachte das Blut des Wolfes in einem oder mehreren Stammesmitgliedern zum leben, kochte regelrecht. Dann verwandelten sich die Männer in Wölfe.

Dieser einzige noch wirklich gefährliche Feind ist das Kalte Wesen, der Vampir.

OK, soweit, so gut. Das sind mal Informationen. Völlig geschockt von dem gerade Entdeckten, fange ich an, mir nun auch die Texte zu den Kalten Wesen durchzulesen. Der Kloß, den ich dabei im Hals habe, ist enorm. Will ich es wirklich wissen? Will ich hier bestätigt haben, dass es sich bei meinen Freunden um Monster handelt?

Doch tief in mir drin weiß ich, es gibt kein Zurück mehr.

Nachdem ich die Haupttexte durchgelesen habe, bin ich erschüttert.

Ja, es gibt keinen Zweifel. Die Cullens und mein Stiefvater sind Vampire. Die Stärke und Schnelligkeit, das Glitzern, die weiße, marmorne Haut, die Kälte und Härte eben dieser Haut. Zudem noch Unsterblichkeit, fast unverwundbar, das feine Gehör, der exzellente Geruch, übermenschlich scharfe Augen, ein niemals vergessendes Gedächtnis. Und auch die sich verändernde Augenfarbe. All das sind Beweise, die ich nicht von der Hand weisen kann.

Doch die Wesen, die hier beschrieben sind, sind brutal, hartnäckig, nur auf unser Blut aus. Zudem passen die goldenen Augen nicht in das Konzept, denn die hier beschriebenen Vampire besitzen rote Augen – rot wie das Blut der Menschen, das sie trinken.

Bei diesem Gedanken bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut, erneut sehe ich die roten Augen aus meinen Träumen vor mir.

Doch wie passen die Wesen, die ich kenne in das Bild?

Ja, Damon hat mich gewarnt, dass es viele ihrer Art gibt, die meine Tod wollen. Gut, nun weiß ich auch, wieso.

Damon.

Nirgendwo finde ich Informationen über Wesen wie ihn.

Was ist er eigentlich genau? Er sagte mir damals, er sei ein wenig wie Dad, aber auch wie Mum. Doch wie soll das denn bitteschön gehen?

Die Aufzeichnungen auf diesem Stapel helfen mir nicht weiter, sie bereiten mir einfach nur Angst. Angst vor meinen neuen Freunden, sogar vor meinem Stiefvater und Damon. Aber besonders um meine Mutter, die wohl zumindest die Vampirseite dieser Geschichte sehr wohl kennt.

Also nehme ich mir die handschriftlichen Notizen vor.

Als erstes versuche ich mich an der Entzifferung der alten, schwachen Handschrift. Erstaunt bemerke ich, dass es sich dabei um Niederschriften von Quil Senior, dem Großvater meines Freundes Quil Ateara, handelt.

Er beschreibt, wie vor einigen Jahrzehnten eine Gruppe Vampire auf das Gebiet der Quileute gekommen waren. Bevor es zu einem Kampf kam, gelang es den Vampiren zu verhandeln. Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese Gruppe anders war. Sie lehnten es strikt ab, sich von Menschenblut zu ernähren, tranken stattdessen Tierblut. Sie nannten es scherzhaft eine „vegetarische" Ernährung. Ihre Augen waren, anders als bei den Menschen mordenden Monstern, von einem satten Goldton. Doch wie bei allen Vampiren wurden auch ihre Augen nachtschwarz, sobald sie großen Durst verspürten.

Die Vampire waren friedliebend, integrierten sich möglichst unauffällig in das Leben der Menschen. Und so einigte sich das Rudel der Quileute mit ihnen auf einen Vertrag. Denn auch, wenn ihre Instinkte noch immer Alarm schlugen, ihnen deutlich zeigten dass sie Todfeinde waren, respektierten sei einander. Also durfte sich dieser Clan in Forks ansiedeln, doch es war ihnen strikt verboten, das Gebiet des Reservats zu betreten. Sollte auch nur ein einziger Mensch von ihnen gebissen werden, wäre der Vertrag hinfällig. Als Gegenleistung respektierten die Wölfe die Wälder um Forks als Jagdgebiet des Clans, und nur die Stadt Forks war eine Art Niemandsland.

Die letzte Bemerkung jedoch zieht mir regelrecht die Schuhe aus.

Es ist ein einziger, schlichter Satz, datiert vor nur drei Wochen:

„_Sie sind zurück."_

Das kann nur bedeuten, dass es sich bei den Cullens um genau diesen Clan von Vampiren handelt. Dass sie bereits vor Jahrzehnten schon einmal hier waren.

Was, so nebenbei bemerkt, bedeutet, dass Mr. Perfect noch viel älter ist, als ich dachte… und mir war dieser Unterschied schon enorm vorgekommen. In seinen Augen bin ich sicher nicht mehr als ein noch nicht mal richtig flügges Küken.

Oh Gott, was denke ich denn hier? Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass er ein VAMPIR ist, und denke über sein Alter nach? Wahrscheinlich ist er eher an meinem Blut interessiert als an meiner Jungfräulichkeit.

Mein Blut.

Dunkle Augen bei Durst.

Warte.

Stopp.

Alles auf Anfang. Zurückspulen und noch mal von vorne.

Wie er mich am Montag angesehen hat, auch die anderen Male. Kann es etwa bedeuten, dass er mich wirklich töten wollte? Aber wieso sollte er dann auf der anderen Seite so lieb sein?

Völlig verwirrt verdränge ich diese Gedanken und nehme ich mir die nächsten Aufzeichnungen. Sie sind von Sam.

Im Gegenteil zu den vorherigen Texten ist es eher eine Zusammenfassung verschiedener Tatsachen, trocken, in Stichpunkten geschrieben.

Die ersten Eintragungen sind ungefähr drei Jahre alt.

_Fortpflanzung von männlichen Vampiren und menschlichen Frauen theoretisch möglich, erfordert aber enorme Zurückhaltung des Vampirs, die Frau nicht zu töten (Stärke, Blut)_

_Bisher nur ein Fall bekannt, da normale Vampire Frauen beim Akt meist töten, hier ist der Vater jedoch ein vegetarischer Vampir, der die Frau sehr liebt, langjährige Beziehung (Wie ist das möglich, ohne dass die Frau die natürliche, instinktive Angst vor dem Vampir empfindet?)_

_jedoch komplizierte Schwangerschaft, Kind ist halb Mensch, halb Vampir, Existenz ist auf Grund irgendwelcher Vampirgesetze auch vor Vampiren verborgen_

_Name des bekannten Halbvampirs: Damon Dwyer, _

_er ist ein Freund der Quileute und nur bedingt an den Ve__rtra__g gebunden, was bedeutet dass er, nach Absprache mit dem derzeit einzigen Wolf der Quileute (Sam Uley) das Reservat betreten und sich frei bewegen darf, sollte er länger als Sam leben, wird die Erlaubnis von dem jeweiligen Leitwolf gegeben_

_Kind (ok, mittlerweile Mann) hat verschiedene Eigenschaften von Vampiren, aber auch menschliche_

_Laut eigenen Angaben bevorzugt er Tierblut, Drang nach Menschenblut kaum ausgeprägt_

_Vampire halten ihn bei erster Begegnung für Menschen, allerdings riechen wir den Vampir in ihm_

_Damons auftauchen in Forks ist höchstwahrscheinlich der Grund, für das erneute Bilden eines Wolfes unter den Quileute, nachdem es in der letzten Generation keine neuen Wölfe gab_

_Erhaltene neue Infos über Vampire: Blutdurst sehr ausgeprägt, normalerweise bei Geruch von Mensch und Kombination mit Durst (schwarze Augen) sofort Jagdinstinkt, extrem schwer zu überwinden_

_Selbst Vegetarier müssen ständig gegen Durst kämpfen, bei einigen dauert es bis zu Jahrzehnten bis sie sich in der Nähe von Menschen aufhalten können_

Danach folgen neuere Einträge.

_Vegetarier - Clan aufgetaucht, Cullens_

_gleich nach der Ankunft der Cullens weitere Verwandlungen_

_Junge, neue Wölfe sehr wütend, viele unabsichtliche Verwandlungen, unkalkulierbares Risiko für unsere Liebsten versehentlich verletzt zu werden_

_unglaublichen Hass auf Vampire, auch auf Damon, der vorher ein enger Freund war, alle Logik und bisheriges Wissen wird verdrängt_

_oft sind Situationen nur durch Alpha- Kommando zu retten_

Sein letzter Eintrag ist hektisch geschrieben, er ist erst von gestern:

_Es gibt einen weiblichen Wolf! Alle Legenden sprechen immer nur von männlichen Stammesmitgliedern, doch jetzt hat sich mit Leah Clearwater ein Mädchen in einen Wolf verwandelt_

_Konsequenzen für sie und das Rudel ungewiss ( Gedankenübertragung, Altern, Gebärfähigkeit?)_

OH MEIN GOTT!

Leah hat sich in einen Wolf verwandelt? Das ist es, was gestern passiert ist. Und aus Sams Notizen habe ich so viel verstanden, dass sie sich instinktiv auf Damon gestürzt hat, ihn nur noch als Feind sah. Oh nein, und Damon wusste all das! Er wusste, was passieren würde, doch um Angela, Emily und mich zu schützen musste er kämpfen.

Todfeinde, doch auch gleichzeitig Liebende.

Damon, mein geliebter Bruder. Ihm ist in dem Moment, als er merkte dass ein Kampf unausweichlich ist, sicherlich das Herz gebrochen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen lese ich die letzten Notizen.

Es sind Jacobs Gedanken, fast schon wie ein Tagebuch. Und zu meinem Erstaunen geht es überwiegend um mich.

_In dem ich dies hier niederschreibe, auch schon vorher, als ich mein Wissen mit den anderen Rudelmitgliedern teilte, breche ich ein vor Jahren gegebenes Versprechen._

_Ich hoffe sie wird mir verzeihen, sollte sie es jemals erfahren._

_Zwischen all den Geschichten, all dem Blut, Hass, der Angst, gibt es zwei besondere Menschen, die keine Angst vor Vampiren haben. Eine ist Renée Dwyer, Mutter des Halbvampirs Damon, verheiratet mit einem Vampir. Die andere ist Isabella Marie Swan. Tochter von Renée und Charles Swan. Halbschwester von Damon._

_Ohne es zu wissen, ist Bella mit einem Halbvampir und einem Vampir aufgewachsen. Sie liebt Beide, hat keine Angst, und auch, wenn sie so einiges weiß, kennt sie die Wahrheit nicht. Sie wurde liebevoll umhegt, der Vampir scheint ihr nie gefährlich geworden zu sein und ist für sie mehr Vaterfigur als ihr leiblicher Vater. Mit ihrem Bruder verbindet sie ein sehr enges Band. Um den Schein zu wagen, ist er offiziell ihr Onkel, unter dieser Lüge leiden beide öfters._

_Bella ist ein wundervolles Mädchen, durch ihre offene, ehrliche Art ist sie schnell zu so etwas wie einem Ehrenmitglied der Quileute geworden. Sie ist unsere Freundin, für mich sogar mehr, sie ist wie meine Schwester._

_Doch sei ist eben nur fast eine Quileute. Auch auf das Drängen von Damon hin haben der Ältestenrat und das Rudel beschlossen, Bella nicht mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren. Da die meisten ihrer engsten Freunde sich in Wölfe verwandelt haben, ist es im Monet sehr gefährlich für sie, sich in unserer Nähe aufzuhalten. Doch sobald wir uns alle im Griff haben, wird sie wieder in unserer Mitte aufgenommen, wenn sie es dann immer noch will. _

_Damon erzählte uns, es gibt eine sehr große Gefahr in der Vampirwelt, sollte Bella jemals von der Existenz von Vampiren erfahren. Aus diesem Grund wird sie auch von ihrer Familie im Dunkeln gelassen. Ihre Unwissenheit schützt ihr Leben. Somit werden wir uns daran halten, auch wenn es bedeutet ihr sehr, sehr weh zu tun._

_Offensichtlich hat Bella sich mit dem Clan von Vampiren, den Cullens, angefreundet. Ihr Gestank ist oft in der Nähe von Chief Swans Haus zu riechen. Wie wir damit umgehen, ist ungewiss._

_Die Cullens sind unsere Todfeinde, auch wenn wir sie hier dulden, werden wir sicher nicht dabei zusehen, wie Bella sich immer wieder in die Nähe ihrer Zähne begibt. Andererseits ist sie die Nähe von Vampiren durch ihren Stiefvater gewohnt, und es dürfte uns schwer fallen Bella von ihnen fern zu halten._

_Einige des Rudels verlangen, dass Bella sich entscheidet: Vampire oder Wölfe. Doch wie, wenn sie nicht einmal weiß, warum?_

_Zudem es für sie bedeuten würde, sich zwischen uns und ihrer Familie zu entscheiden – zwischen Damon und mir._

_Nein, ich werde das nicht von ihr verlangen._

_Ich hoffe, ich kann sie bald wieder sehen, und dieses lächerliche, aber notwendige Verbot La Push zu betreten ist bald hinfällig. _

_Sie fehlt mir. Ich hasse es mit ihr zu streiten._

_Ich wünschte, ich wäre kein Wolf, sie nicht so eng an Vampire gebunden. Wir wären einfach nur normale Menschen, ein Mädchen und ihr bester Freund, einfach Bella und Jake. _

Oh Jake, du fehlst mir doch auch!

Mehrere Stunden sind vergangen, und mir brummt der Schädel. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Ich habe etliche Informationen aufgesogen, mein Gehirn quillt regelrecht über vor neuen Erkenntnissen. Nun kenne ich die Geheimnisse, die alle so sehr vor mir verheimlichen wollen. Ich verstehe endlich, warum mich die Quileute nicht hier bei Billy und Jake wohnen lassen wollen, auch warum ich im Moment im Reservat nicht so gern gesehen bin. Und ja, es ist zu meinem Schutz. Was mich so lange gequält hat, kann ich nun begreifen.

Auch weiß ich dass die Cullens und Dad keine Monster wie andere Vampire sind, sondern ‚Vegetarier'. Dennoch ist das Wissen um ihr wirkliches Wesen erschreckend beängstigend.

Und was nun? Was mache ich mit all den Erkenntnissen?

Während ich lieber den Rückzug antrete, um in Ruhe über all das Gelesene und vor allem die nun folgenden Konsequenzen nachzudenken, sehe ich aus dem Fenster.

Oh Gott!

Dort hinten, aus dem Wald tritt der rotbraune Wolf. Langsam trabt er in Richtung der Hütte.

Oh nein, ich bin geliefert!

Entweder das Biest frisst mich vor Wut auf, oder, was ich eher glaube, Jake wird mir den Hintern versohlen. Weil ich ein solch striktes Verbot übergangen habe, und mich in wirkliche Gefahr gebracht habe. Und wenn es doch nicht Jacob ist? Sam? Paul? Jared? Leah? Embry? Quil?

Wer von ihnen ist ein Wolf, wer nicht? Ich sollte hier verschwinden! Und zwar schleunigst.

Doch ich kann mich einfach nicht wegbewegen. Wie hypnotisiert starre ich auf den näher kommenden Wolf. Groß wie ein Pferd ist er, die Muskeln bewegen sich geschmeidig unter dem dichten Fell. Sein Kopf schwingt hin und her, als würde er seine Umgebung genauer betrachten. Dann flimmern seine Konturen, er scheint zu schrumpfen…

Und einen Augenblick später sehe ich meinen Jacob auf das Haus zu rennen.

Wie Gott ihn schuf.

Nackt.

Ein nackter Adonis…

Oh nein er ist WIRKLICH völlig nackt!

Errötend blicke ich weg, so viele Details wollte ich von meinem besten Freund nun wirklich nicht kennen!

Andererseits habe ich noch nie wirklich einen Mann splitterfasernackt gesehen…und Jake wäre doch sicher nicht böse, so viele Weibergeschichten, wie er schon hatte? Verstohlen linse ich noch mal aus dem Fenster, während ich meinen Helm aufsetze.

Wow, dieses spezielle Körperteil von ihm ist wirklich recht groß. Doch irgendwie sieht es echt komisch aus, wie sein Teil ihm beim Rennen zwischen den Beinen baumelt. Nee, erotisch ist wirklich anders. Verhalten kichere ich vor mich hin. Und noch mal muss ich im zwischen die Beine schauen, derweil habe ich die Klinke der Haustür bereits in der Hand.

Ups, Jake ist schon wirklich nah!

Bloß schnell weg, denn ich will ihm im Moment wirklich nicht in die Augen sehen!

Also renne ich zur Vordertür raus, wissend, dass Jake die Richtung zu seinem Fenster eingeschlagen hat und wohl dort das Haus betreten wird.

Ich springe regelrecht auf mein Bike und starte in Windeseile den Motor, fahre mit durchdrehendem Hinterrad an. Ich blicke nicht zurück, doch mir ist klar, dass Jake mich spätestens jetzt entdeckt haben muss.

Ich habe es wirklich geschafft. Mit Adrenalin von der rasanten Fahrt durchströmt, stürze ich in mein Zimmer und werfe Helm, Handschuhe und Jacke aufs Bett.

Jacob ist mir nicht gefolgt. Auch mein Handy ist noch immer ruhig, auch kein verpasster Anruf. Nun ja, ein wenig irritiert bin ich deswegen schon.

Kaum habe ich mich auch aus meiner Hose geschält und eine bequeme Jogginghose an, klingelt es an der Tür Sturm.

Oh nein! Ist Jacob hier, um mich rund zu machen? Leise trete ich ans Fenster und sehe auf die Straße, dann zur Tür.

Emily!

Verwirrt renne ich runter und öffne ihr die Tür.

„Mensch Bella, was machst du denn für 'nen Scheiß?", begrüßt sie mich. Fragend sehe ich sie an.

„Los, jetzt komm schon! Ich brauche deine Jacke und deinen Helm!"

Die Treppe hoch rennend zieht sie mich hinter sich her.

„Jake hat dich gesehen, doch als er Sam anrufen wollte hatte ich dessen Telefon. Ich hab gesagt, du hättest mir Helm und Jacke geborgt weil ich meine Jacke gerade wasche und beim Helm ein neues Visier brauche. Gott sei Dank hat er nicht gefragt, warum ich nicht gewartet habe!

Gott, wie konntest du so dämlich sein und ins Reservat fahren? Auch noch mit Motorrad? Du weißt, dass Damon austickt wenn du ganz allein unterwegs bist. Und das Reservat ist TABU! Mensch Bella, und dann noch dich erwischen lassen!"

Langsam dringt der Inhalt ihres ungewöhnlich heftigen Wortschwalls zu mir durch.

Emily hat mich gedeckt, hat es so gedreht, als wäre sie mit dem Bike da gewesen. Gott sei Dank fährt sie auch eine CBR, auch unsere Lackierungen sind sich recht ähnlich, zumindest wenn man sie beim Fahren von hinten sieht. Auch sie hat goldene und blaue Streifen gewählt, aber ihre sind deutlich breiter und stellen Sonne und Meer da. Und zum Glück für mich fragt sich wohl keiner, was Emily bei den Blacks macht.

Derweilen hat sie sich meine Jacke übergeworfen und den Helm aufgesetzt, und schon stürmt sie los.

„Ich muss mich beeilen. Wenn ich nicht bald im Büro auftauche, bemerken sie, dass ich geschwindelt habe. Ne kleine Spritztour werden sie mir nicht verübeln, aber ohne ihr Wissen hier in Forks zu sein bringt selbst mir ordentlich Ärger."

Klar, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr Verlobter der Leitwolf des Rudels ist… Der Gedanke ist mir irgendwie noch immer suspekt.

Kurz sieht sie mich an, bevor sie ihre eigene Honda anlässt.

„Du weißt es jetzt, nicht war?", fragt sie, kaum hörbar über den Motorenlärm. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. Will ich es wirklich zugeben?

„Es wird schon, du wirst sehen. Lass dir und uns allen ein wenig Zeit, irgendwie finden wir eine Lösung. Und ich werde Sam nichts sagen, solange du es nicht willst."

Ich flüstere ihr einen kleinen Dank entgegen, zu mehr bin ich nicht in der Lage. Und schon braust sie davon.

Charlie wird den ganzen Tag auf der Wache verbringen, und somit habe ich genügend Zeit für mich.

Ich liege auf meinem Bett, immer wieder und wieder versuche ich zu verstehen, was ich heute herausgefunden habe. Es ist schwer all das zu begreifen.

Ich meine hey, ich hab mal eben so erfahren, dass es Vampire gibt. Ach so, und so was wie Werwölfe gibt es auch. Obwohl sie sich Gestaltwandler nennen. Tja, und so ganz nebenbei sind diese Wölfe und Vampire Todfeine. Wie klischeehaft! Konnte man glatt ein Buch drüber schreiben. Oder mehrere.

Tja, wäre das nicht schon Trauma auslösend genug?

Nööö! Nicht bei Bella Swan!

Natürlich sind diese Kreaturen der Nacht mitten in meinem Leben. Als Freunde und Familie!

Frustriert werfe ich mich im Bett herum. Dabei streift mein Arm den Brief von Damon, den Charlie mir gestern gegeben hat. Er fällt herunter, und erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass etwas Hartes in dem Umschlag ist.

Ich bin ihm nicht mehr böse, merke wie sehr er mir fehlt. Also nehme ich den Brief um wenigstens irgendeine Verbindung zu ihm zu haben. Ich schließe kurz meine Augen, denke an Damon.

Da ist es wieder, dieses Gefühl der Angst und Verzweiflung, welches ich schon gestern gespürt habe, obwohl es nicht mein eigenes ist. Ich weiß, dass es Damon ist, denn seit einigen Jahren sind wir uns noch näher, als es eigentlich sein sollte. In Gedanken versunken streiche ich über meine linke Taille, über _mein_ Geheimnis, dass nur Damon kennt.

Zögernd knipse ich meine Nachttischlampe an, da es mit den zugezogenen Vorhängen recht dunkel im Zimmer ist, und öffne vorsichtig den Umschlag.

Eine CD fällt mir in die Hand, nur zwei Worte stehen auf der Scheibe:

„Mein Stern"

In der Hülle liegt eine Fotocollage, bestehend nur aus Bildern von uns.

Er als Baby in meinem Arm, ich war damals vier. Wie ich dem Krabbelflink hinterher robbe, oder er mir ganz stolz sein erstes selbst gepflücktes Blümchen hinhält.

Bilder von uns als Kinder, wir beide tanzend, eines auf dem ich Klavier spiele, er mit seiner Lieblingsgeige neben mir stehend. Damals war ich acht, wir haben uns zu dem Zeitpunkt immer als Zwillinge ausgegeben. Auch neuere Fotos von uns sind dabei, auf unseren Motorrädern, oder auf Partys, auf dem Sofa zwischen Mum und Dad.

Doch eines ist immer gleich – wir lachen uns gegenseitig an, oder umarmen uns.

Unter der Collage stehen zwei Sätze:

_Ich habe das Lied für dich geschrieben, für uns. Ich hoffe, es sagt dir, was ich dir nicht sagen kann._

_**Leave out all the rest**_

Kurz lege ich den Brief zur Seite, und lege die CD ein, stöpsele meine Kopfhörer an und warte auf die vertraute Stimme meines Bruders. Noch bevor das Lied beginnt, habe ich den Brief in der Hand und fange an zu lesen.

_.com/watch?v=OWzgGl_zq98_

_Mein lieber Stern, _

_ich weiß, dass du verwirrt bist, und auch dass du dich sorgst und Angst hast, nach all dem, was du heute miterleben musstest._

_Doch es hörte sich sicher schlimmer an, als es ist. Ich bin nicht schwer verwundet, und Leah auch nicht. _

_Zu sagen, mir geht es gut wäre eine Lüge. Du weißt, wie sehr ich Leah liebe, und nun ist alles noch viel komplizierter geworden, als es eh schon war. _

_Ich wünsche mir so sehr, ich könnte mit dir offen über all das reden, denn gerade jetzt bräuchte ich dich. Ich bin nicht bei weitem nicht so stark, wie ich sein sollte. Doch ich darf nicht reden, ich habe es unseren Eltern versprochen und ich stehe hinter ihrer Entscheidung. Auch wenn es mir selbst weh tut und ich genau deinen Schmerz und deine Wut spüren kann._

_Ich werde nicht zu dir kommen, denn ich habe dich verstanden, du willst es nicht. Sobald ich ein neues Telefon habe, werde ich dir die Nummer geben, dann kannst du mich wieder jederzeit erreichen._

_Bella, du bedeutest mir sehr, sehr viel, und ich wünschte ich könnte die Veränderungen um dich herum aufhalten. Auch wenn du es nicht sehen willst, so wollen wir alle dich beschützen, und nur deshalb wirst du nie eine Antwort auf deine Fragen bekommen können. Auch die Cullens werden die Notwendigkeit einsehen._

_Ich liebe dich, mein Schwesterchen, und hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann meine Heimlichtuerei verzeihen. _

_Es scheint, als wenn du in den Cullens neue Freunde gefunden hast. Im Moment weiß ich noch nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll und hoffe auf ihre Selbstbeherrschung. _

_Dich bitte ich lediglich, in ihrer Gegenwart noch mehr darauf zu achten, deine Tollpatschigkeit nicht zu oft durchkommen zu lassen._

_Erinnerst du dich an die erste und wichtigste Regel, die Mum aufstellte als Dad noch vor meiner Geburt bei euch eingezogen ist? Diese eine Regel, die sie immer und immer wieder predigte, erst Recht nachdem ich geboren war? Halte dich daran wenn du bei den Cullens bist! Auch wenn sie die Regel nicht kennen, so werden sie den Sinn sofort verstehen. _

_Das ist kein Befehl, sondern eine einfache Bitte, erfüllst du mir diese eine einzige? _

_Als Letztes bitte ich dich unsere Gang nicht zu vergessen, auch wenn du dich im Moment ausgeschlossen fühlst. Wir alle denken an dich und lieben dich, du gehörst noch immer zu uns!_

_Ich will immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst._

_Du warst einst meine große Schwester, mein Vorbild. _

_Du warst bei meinen ersten Schritten dabei, hast mich begleitet, meine Hände gehalten als ich unsicher durch das Haus getapst bin, bis ich dir eines Tages davon rannte._

_Du warst es, die mir auf die Beine geholfen hat wenn ich fiel und meine Tränen trocknete, wenn ich nicht das erreichte, was ich unbedingt wollte. Bis ich irgendwann deine Tränen trocknete, dir vom Boden aufhalf und dir Mut zusprach und versuchte deinen Willen und dein Selbstbewusstsein zu stärken._

_Ich bewunderte dich, fand es faszinierend wie clever und wunderschön meine Schwester ist, wollte sein wie du. Doch ohne es zu bemerken, war ich plötzlich derjenige, der die Bestnoten nach Hause brachte und du fühltest dich in meinem Schatten wie ein graues Entlein. Doch das bist du nicht, Bella. Ich kann Jakes Worte nur wiederholen, du bist wundervoll. Bella Swan, der schöne Schwan. Mum hätte keinen passenderen Namen für dich wählen können. _

_Durch dich lernte ich wie vielseitig die Musik ist, du brachtest mir das Klavier und Gitarre spielen bei, erst durch dich konnte ich Dads Leidenschaft verstehen._

_Wir beide machten zusammen unsere ersten Tanzschritte, und noch immer bist du meine liebste Tanzpartnerin._

_Ich bin schneller erwachsen geworden als du, habe dich in allem einfach überholt. Nun bist du meine kleine Schwester, und ich bin dir bei weiten kein so toller großer Bruder, wie ich es gern wäre._

_Bitte vergiss nie unsere gemeinsame Kindheit, denn das sind die wertvollsten Erinnerungen die ich besitze._

_Du bist der Stern, dem ich nachts folge, du bist mein Licht in der Dunkelheit._

_Ich bin nicht perfekt, auch nicht so stark wie ich erscheine. Ich habe dich wirklich sehr, sehr lieb._

_Und ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun soll um dich zu beschützen. Denn wenn dir etwas passiert, könnte keiner von unserer Familie damit weiterleben. Und doch weiß ich nicht, ob wir noch immer auf dem richtigen Weg sind._

_Für immer in Liebe, _

_dein Bruder Damon_

_(AN Beta: *schnief)_

Oh Damon!

Langsam wird mir mehr und mehr bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn in den letzten Tagen verletzt habe. Und nun verstehe ich auch seinen Zorn, als er mich zusammen mit den Cullens in Port Angeles traf. Er darf nicht verraten, was er ist, und gleichzeitig muss er wahnsinnige Angst gehabt haben, dass sie mich verletzten könnten.

Seine Erinnerung an die lächerliche Regel meiner Mutter macht auf einmal Sinn. Und sie ist absolut nicht mehr lächerlich. Es ist ganz einfach: immer, wenn ich mich verletze, egal ob nur ein kleiner Pieks oder eine große Schürfwunde, sollte ich „BLUT" rufen. Mum ist immer sofort gekommen, später auch Damon. Ganz am Anfang ist Dad immer weggerannt, erst mit den Jahren hat er angefangen meine häufigen Blessuren und Schürfwunden zu versorgen. Doch jedes Mal schien es, als würde er nicht atmen.

Nun verstehe ich es. Denn es ist mein Blut, was das Monster in ihm wecken könnte. Wahrscheinlich kostete es ihm enorm viel Überwindung, nicht von meinem Blut zu trinken. Und doch weiß ich, er hätte es sich nie verziehen. Eine Erinnerung, schon fast als Belanglosigkeit vergessen, drängt sich unnachgiebig in mein Bewusstsein.

_Ich war 5. Und ich war ein Tollpatsch, ja, wirklich. Ok, das bin ich immer noch. Außer wenn ich tanze. Wieso kann ich nicht ein wenig geschickter sein? Ich spielte mit Damon Ball, er warf mir den Ball zu, und ich sah ihn nicht richtig kommen, griff daneben - und fiel auf den Schotter der Einfahrt. Mein ganzes Knie war aufgeschürft. Und Mom war nicht zu Hause. Sie sagte immer, wenn ich blute, soll ich weg gehen von Damon und Dad, und mir von ihr helfen lassen. Und was Mom sagt, das mache ich. OK, zumindest wenn sie es so ernst sagt… Aber sie war nicht da. Der kleine Damon jammerte vor sich hin. „Bella, Bella, das tut doch so weh! Mach das es aufhört" Irgendwie wusste er immer, ich Schmerzen hatte oder glücklich war. Doch es schien noch etwas anderes zu sein Die Augen des Zweijährigen verdunkelten sich, waren von einer Minute zur nächsten nicht mehr strahlend himmelblau, sondern dunkel wie ein sturmgepeitschter Ozean._

_Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Mom die Wunden immer mit irgendetwas einsprühte__,__ damit es aufhört zu bluten und sofort verband, dann die blutigen Sachen verbrannte. Also lief ich ins Bad. Die Sprühflasche würde ich auch allein finden. Hauptsache nicht Damon oder Daddy ärgern! Aber ich kam nicht an den Schrank ran. Plötzlich stand Daddy hinter mir. Er tauchte oft wie aus dem Nichts auf, normalerweise fand ich das lustig, doch heute nicht. Er sah aus, als hätte er selbst Schmerzen. „Bella, komm, lass mich das machen. Wir zusammen, OK?" stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Hielt er seinen Atem an? Und wieso lachte er nicht, wie sonst immer? Doch er half mir, verarztete mein Knie und wollte gerade die Hose in der großen Porzellanschüssel verbrennen, als Mom hereinkam. Geschockt, regelrecht entsetzt und ängstlich schaute sie Dad und mich an, und ich dachte, mir steht eine ausgewaschene Standpauke bevor, weil ich Daddy mit meinem blutigen Knie geärgert habe. Aber sogleich fasste sie sich wieder. Beruhigend strich sie mir über den Kopf, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um._

„_Phil, Liebling, geh doch ein wenig an die frische Luft, ich mach das schon zu Ende." Dad sah sie an, dann mich. Auf einmal lächelte er, und sagte fast ehrfürchtig: "Ich konnte mich kontrollieren Renée, das erste Mal direkt neben ihr. Ich liebe Bella, ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas geschieht. Und ich kann es!" _

Oh Gott! Jetzt erst verstehe ich die Situation. Mum ist damals sicherlich tausend Tode gestorben. Ihr Kind blutend neben dem Vampir, den sie liebt. Was, wenn er sich nicht hätte beherrschen können? Hätte er sich je verzeihen können? Könnte sie ihm verzeihen? Allein der Gedanke daran ist schrecklich.

Doch auch wenn das Wissen über ihr Wesen erschreckend ist, so bin ich mir sicher, dies wäre kein Grund, warum mich meine Eltern mein Leben lang im Unklaren lassen wollen. Denn ehrlich, hätte ich von der Gefahr gewusst, hätte ich doch oft anders reagieren können, um Dad und Damon das Leben, oder die Existenz, nicht noch schwerer zu machen?

Auch die Andeutungen in Jakes Aufzeichnungen und die Drohung von Damon an die Cullens deuten darauf hin. Irgendwas Wichtiges habe ich noch nicht bemerkt, etwas Riesiges ist mir entgangen.

Was hatte Damon gesagt? Es war irgendein fremd klingendes Wort, doch die Cullens sind dabei regelrecht erstarrt.

Wo Renna? Nein, aber so ähnlich.

Volerra? Nein, fast..

**Volterra**, ja, das ist es!

OK, nun weiß ich schon fast alles… dann kann das letzte bisschen auch nicht mehr schaden, oder?

Also werfe ich meinen Rechner, und kurze Zeit später tauche ich in die Welt des world wide webs ein.

Volterra ist eine kleine Stadt in Italien. OK, und?

Aha, dort gibt es einige spezielle Feierlichkeiten. Gähn.

Besonders wird hier der heilige Marcus gefeiert. Ist auch nichts Neues für die verrückten Katholiken dort drüben. Die feiern eh alles und jeden als heilig.

Doch dann trifft mich der Schlag. Mal wieder.

Der heilige Marcus soll die Stadt von Vampiren befreit haben, die die Bevölkerung regelrecht abgeschlachtet und in Angst und Panik versetzt hatten.

OK, also… ähm… wie ich ja gelernt habe, leben Vampire wirklich mitten unter uns, also… da wird wohl ausnahmsweise mal etwas dran sein? Ich tauche tiefer ein, versuche mich durch das Netz zu angeln, und fische nach jeglicher Information.

Es gibt kaum etwas, doch eine Stunde Später ist mir klar, dass dort in Volterra irgendetwas wirklich Wichtiges für Vampire ist.

Auch wenn der Feiertag anderes vermuten lässt, so verschwinden noch immer überdurchschnittlich viele Menschen um Volterra. Meist Touristen, die verloren gehen, sehr oft kommen ganze Reisegruppen zu Tode, und komischerweise waren entweder die Busse verbrannt, oder die toten wurden viele Kilometer entfernt erst entdeckt. Oder aber, Reisegruppen aus anderen Städten tauchen in Volterras Umgebung wieder auf. Tot.

OK. Tote Menschen und ein Kult um besiegte Vampire. Dann noch das Wissen, dass niemand in Volterra von mir erfahren darf. Und dass es mein sicherer Tod wäre, wenn irgendwer dort weiß, dass ich Vampire kenne. Meine Träume von den roten Augen.

Ein Schauer läuft mir den Rücken herunter. Die schreckliche Angst erfasst mich, und erneut jagen mich die Bilder aus meinen Träumen.

Was habe ich getan? Hatte ich mir nicht heute morgen noch vorgenommen, Geheimnisse geheim sein zu lassen? Und nun? Würde meine schrecklich unangebrachte Neugierde all meine Freunde und Verwandten in den Tod schicken?

Doch dann taucht ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer auf. Ich muss ja nicht sagen, dass ich es weiß? Ich meine, wenn ich nichts sage, und mich verhalte wie immer, dann wird nie jemand davon erfahren, und Alle sind in Sicherheit?

Kann ich das? Ich war noch nie gut im Schauspielern, doch diesmal ist es wirklich wichtig.

Ja, ich werde es durchziehen.

Ich werde schweigen.

Für die Cullens.

Für die Wölfe.

Für Mum und Dad.

Für Jacob.

Für Damon.

Für Edward.

Es ist noch nicht einmal Dunkel, da schlafe ich erschöpft ein. Doch erst jetzt, beim Einschlafen, fällt mir der Erste Teil meines Traumes wieder ein.

Edward und ich, auf einer Wiese. Zusammen. Ein Paar. Verliebt.

Mein Edward… Oh, was würde ich doch geben, damit dieser Traum wahr wird!

**Tja, nun ist es raus, und jetzt?**

**Ich habe eine gute und schlechte Nachricht in einem:**

**Das nächste kapitel ist wieder ein BPOV, doch es wird dazu ein EPOV Outtake geben... das ist die gute Nachricht.**

**Die schlechte: Dadurch, dass ich beide zusammen Posten will, werdet ihr etwas länger warten müssen :(**


	24. 23 Neuer Lehrer, neues Glück

**Hallo!**

**Kennt ihr mich noch? **

**Ja?**

**Puh, Glück gehabt.**

**Eine Entschuldigung für die extrem lange Wartezeit gibt es nicht… ihr wollt eh ganz schnell das Kapitel lesen, und nicht mein Gelaber. Aber ich hoffe das Kapitel stimmt euch ein wenig versöhnlich. Ich hab lange dran gebrütet, und danke allen meinen stillen oder auch laut schreienden Fans für ihre Durchhalteparolen.**

**Was lange währt, wird gut…**

**Ich denke, hier passt der Spruch.**

Kapitel 23: Neuer Lehrer, neues Glück

BPOV

Grau.

Grau, nass, kalt. Das Wetter passt heute wunderbar zu meiner Stimmung. Obwohl wir noch immer August haben, ist es sehr kalt geworden, in der letzten Nacht nur wenig über Null Grad.

Und mir geht es, ehrlich gesagt, beschissen.

Irgendwann am Abend hat Charlie mich geweckt, besorgt, weil ich auf seine Rufe nicht geantwortet hatte. Er brachte mir belegte Brote auf mein Zimmer, nahm mich kurz in den Arm. Doch er merkte wohl, dass ich nicht reden wollte.

Ich habe die Pause in meinem tranceartigem Zustand genutzt, um meine schon wieder schmerzenden Kniekehlen mit der Salbe einzucremen, die Dr. Cullen mir gab. Es war wohl doch keine gute Idee, mich auf mein Bike zu setzen, doch in dem Moment hatte ich nicht wirklich an meine Schmerzen gedacht.

Noch immer fix und fertig ließ ich die Dusche ausfallen und begab mich, nach einer sehr knappen Katzenwäsche, ins Bett, wo ich sofort einschlief.

Wirklich viel geschlafen habe ich dann allerdings nicht, immer wieder haben die verschiedensten Albträume mich aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Teilweise mit tränennassem Gesicht.

Dementsprechend müde habe ich mich morgens unter die Dusche gekämpft, meiner Kleiderwahl wurde absolut gar keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, als ich irgendetwas aus dem Schrank griff. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob meine Socken zueinander passen. Den Kampf mit meinen Haaren habe ich gar nicht erst begonnen. Ein einfacher, unordentlicher Pferdeschwanz muss genügen.

So stehe ich jetzt im Flur, meinen Rucksack in der Hand, und starre die Person im Spiegel an. Meine Augenringe sagen mir, dass ich wenigstens ein wenig Make Up hätte auftragen sollen, doch dazu fehlt mir absolut jeglicher Nerv.

Gleich würden Alice und Jasper mich abholen. Samstag fand ich das noch eine wirklich tolle Idee, doch jetzt?

Wie sollte ich reagieren? Was, wenn sie etwas bemerken?

Weiter komme ich nicht in meinen Überlegungen, denn der gelbe Porsche hält gerade in der Einfahrt und Alice hüpft heraus.

Langsam öffne ich die Tür und versuche ihr entgegen zu lächeln. Doch es geht nicht. So sehr ich mich auch bemühe, mehr als eine Grimasse wird es nicht.

Auf einmal spüre ich Angst in mir, das dringende Bedürfnis sofort zu flüchten, weg von ihr.

Plötzlich öffnet Jasper die Beifahrertür und ist in wenigen Schritten bei Alice, hält sie am Arm fest. Beide bleiben stehen, sehen mich verwirrt an. Es wirkt fast so, als würde er sie zurückhalten.

OK, soviel zu ganz normal verhalten.

„Bella, ist alles OK? Du siehst sehr müde und besorgt aus", wendet Jasper sich direkt an mich.

„Ich… na ja, ich bin ein wenig müde, aber es ist nichts, ehrlich", versuche ich mich rauszureden. Zweifelnd sieht er mich an. Ich versuche inzwischen, meinen völlig dämlichen Fluchtinstinkt zu verdrängen und auf sie zu zugehen, aber es funktioniert einfach nicht. Ich bin regelrecht auf der Türschwelle festgewachsen.

Alice sieht scheinbar mein Dilemma, und intensiv schaut sie mich an.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du doch auch mit deinem Auto fahren. Wir wollen uns nicht aufdrängen, ehrlich", versucht sie mich zu beruhigen, doch ihre Stimme klingt so traurig dabei, dass ich sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen bekomme.

„Ja, ich denke, das ist besser. Ich meine, dann müsst ihr nach der Schule nicht auf mich warten und wieder her fahren…" Gott, das hört sich selbst für mich dämlich an!

„OK", ist alles was Alice sagt, dann dreht sie sich um und geht mit Jaspers Hand in ihrer zurück zu ihrem Auto.

Während ich in meinem altersschwachen Chevy dem Porsche hinterher fahre, denke ich über diese absurden Gefühle nach. Alice ist noch immer Alice, und auch Jasper derselbe, der er vorher war.

Ja, nun weiß ich, dass sie Vampire sind. Ein Schauer läuft mir bei diesem Gedanken den Rücken runter. Es ist zu neu, zu heftig dieses Wissen, und die gewaltigen Ausmaße dringen erst nach und nach in mein Bewusstsein.

Doch nur weil ich auf einmal weiß, was sie sind, bedeutet das doch noch lange nicht, dass ich Angst haben muss. Und Angst war es, was mich davon abhielt meiner Freundin um den Hals zu fallen. Immer wieder zwinge ich mich selbst, mich an die letzte Woche zu erinnern.

So oft hätten sie die Möglichkeit gehabt, mich zu töten, doch stattdessen haben sie mich in jeder Situation unterstützt. Und selbst, wenn ich ahne, was hinter Mr. Perfects Stimmungsschwankungen steckt, so hat er mir doch nie wehgetan, hat jedes Mal mit sich gekämpft und gegen seine Instinkte gewonnen. Er hat mich sogar, so sehr es ihm, als einen angeblich unparteiischen Lehrer möglich war, gegen meine ehemaligen Freunde unterstützt.

Nein, ich brauche keine Angst zu haben! Hey, ich habe seit ich zwei Jahre alt war regelmäßigen Kontakt mit einem Vampir, habe zehn Jahre lang tagein, tagaus unter einem Dach mit ihm gelebt! Und was soll ich sagen, ich lebe noch immer, und ohne meinen Vampir-Dad wäre mein Leben nur halb so aufregend und spaßig, wie es ist.

Mittlerweile stehe ich auf dem Schulparkplatz, Alice und Jasper stehen in einiger Entfernung und sehen fragend zu mir herüber. Beide sehen dabei so besorgt und traurig aus, dass es mir fast das Herz zerreißt. Doch genau dieser Anblick ist es, der bei mir alle Sicherungen wieder einrasten lässt, der Anblick meiner beiden Freunde wirkt so gewohnt und beruhigend auf mich, dass ich all meine Zweifel für den Moment über Board werfe, meine Furcht ist plötzlich wieder in den hintersten Winkel meines Bewusstseins verdrängt, wo sie gern jämmerlich verkümmern kann. Ich reiße meine Tür auf und werfe sie hinter mir ins Schloss.

„ALICE!", rufe ich ihr zu, sehe wie ein vorsichtiges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huscht. Als ich auf sie zu renne, bricht sie in glockenhelles Lachen aus und nimmt mich fest in den Arm. Einen Moment umarme ich meine kleine Fee, lächle Jasper dabei glücklich an, der lieb zurück grinst und mir kurz über den Arm streicht.

„Autsch", entfährt es mir kurz danach. Meine Beine habe ich, mal wieder, bei meiner überstürzten Meinungsänderung vergessen. Wie lange dauert es denn, bis diese dämlichen Blutergüsse wenigstens so weit abgeheilt sind, dass es nicht mehr weh tut?

„Hab ich dich verletzt?", fragt Alice mich geschockt.

„Nein, das schaffe ich schon ganz allen. Ich hab nicht an meine Beine gedacht, und nun beschweren sich meine Kniekehlen wieder. Sie wollen am liebsten gar nicht bewegt werden", seufze ich.

„Hm, ich hab da ne Idee", mischt Jasper sich ein.

„Perfekt!", jubiliert Alice sofort. Hä, haben die Zwei eine Art telepathisch zu kommunizieren oder so? Ich meine, bei Dad und Damon passiert es auch ab und an, dass ich nicht alles mitbekomme, doch das hier ist schon fast unheimlich.

„Naja, wir sind recht spät dran. Zudem müssen wir ja in die Turnhalle, und im Moment ist absolut niemand zu sehen, der uns bemerken würde. Also, was hältst du von der Wiedereinführung deines persönlichen Bella Trägers?", fragt er mich grinsend.

Ich grinse zurück und halte mich an seinen Schultern fest, während ich hochspringe. Ohne zu zögern fängt er mich auf, sieht mich aber erstaunt an.

„Ich glaube, so schnell werde ich echt nicht aus dir schlau", kommt es erstaunt. „Musst du auch nicht, nehmt es einfach hin, so wie ich euch so nehme, wie ihr seid. Deal?"

„Deal", sagen beide lachend.

Während wir zur Turnhalle laufen, oder besser gesagt Alice und Jasper laufen und ich getragen werde, durchforste ich angestrengt meine Erinnerung nach irgendeinem Grund, warum wir in die Turnhalle sollen. Ich finde nichts. Also gebe ich auf und frage einfach. Daraufhin erinnert mich Alice daran, dass Mr. Greene heute irgendwelche Änderungen am Stundenplan ankündigen wollte.

Direkt vor der Tür der Turnhalle setzt Jasper mich ab. Es würde doch zu viele Fragen aufwerfen und erst Recht ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit bewirken, sollte er mich wie eine Braut in die Turnhalle tragen.

Ich suche uns drei Plätze in den hinteren Reihen, und beide setzen sich kommentarlos zu mir. Nun gut, ich lasse mich einfach auf einen der nächsten drei freien Stühle fallen und lasse ihnen keine Möglichkeit, selbst zu wählen.

Kurz danach fängt Mr. Greene an zu erzählen, doch ehrlich gesagt bekomme ich absolut gar nichts von seiner Rede mit, die an mir vorbeirauscht. Verzweifelt kämpfe ich gegen meine Müdigkeit, immer wieder wollen mir die Augen zu fallen. Ab und an reißt eine kühle Berührung an meinem Arm mich aus dem Dämmerland zurück, wenn Alice mich sanft berührt um mich zu wecken.

Irgendwann überkommt mich eine Nervosität, die ich nicht wirklich zu ordnen kann, doch ich bin viel zu müde um darüber nachzudenken. Viel zu angenehm ist das wohlige Gefühl nach Heimat und Familie, welches ich sonst nur habe, wenn Dad oder Damon mich vor dem Einschlafen im Arm halten. Diesmal kann ich mein Gähnen einfach nicht unterdrücken, was mir ein Kichern von Alice einbringt und überhebliche Blicke einiger Mitschüler um mich herum.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schaffe ich es irgendwie, meine Bettschwere abzuschütteln und bemerke nun, wie aufgeregt die anderen Seniors um mich herum tuscheln und die neidischen Blicke der Juniors. Ähm, OK, ich hab wohl was Wichtiges verpasst. Fragend sehe ich Alice an. Sie lächelt nur, und flüstert mir beruhigend zu, dass sie es mir später erzählen wird.

„Nun kommen wir noch zu einigen kleinen Änderungen in unserem Lehrerkollegium. Der Stundenplan der teilnehmenden Lehrer wird etwas verändert, andere Lehrer übernehmen einige ihrer Stunden in den unteren Klassen. Ich werde gleich die Namen der Lehrer bekannt geben, aber nicht, welche Kurse sie unterrichten. Bitte tragen sie sich bis zum Ende der Mittagspause für die Kurse ein, am Nachmittag erfahren sie dann, welche Lehrer die jeweiligen Kurse betreuen.

Folgende Lehrer werden Kurse übernehmen:"

Er ruft etliche Namen auf, und die aufgerufenen Lehrer treten einer nach dem anderen auf die kleine Bühne. Diese ist mittlerweile schon recht voll, als die letzten Namen genannt werden.

„Mrs. Geoff", zustimmendes Murmeln klingt aus unseren Reihen, denn irgendwie ist die Lehrerin sehr beliebt, obwohl sie recht streng sein kann. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie immer gerecht ist.

„Mr. Mason", hier ist das Gemurmel nicht mehr ganz so zustimmend.

„Mr. Cullen."

Geschockt so unvorbereitet seinen Namen zu hören, blicke ich ihm hinterher, wie er an unserer Reihe vorbei läuft und mit eleganten Bewegungen die Bühne erklimmt. Ich beachte die recht anzüglichen Bemerkungen über ihn um mich herum nicht, auch ignoriere ich die wissenden Blicke, welche mir Jasper und Alice zuwerfen. Noch immer hängt mein Blick auf seiner Hose, wo ich gerade noch seinen Knackarsch in der schwarzen Anzughose bewundern konnte. Nur hat er sich inzwischen zu uns Schülern umgedreht, so dass ich jetzt nicht mehr seine Rückansicht, sondern seine Vorderseite betrachten kann. Und meine Augen hängen noch immer an seiner Hose, genauer gesagt auf Höhe seines Reißverschlusses. Als mir bewusst wird, was ich da gerade angestarrt habe, fliegen meine Augen erschrocken zu ihm hoch. Bitte, irgendwer, mach dass er es nicht bemerkt hat!

Scheinbar wird mein kleines Gebet nicht erhört, denn ich sehe geradewegs in seine goldenen Augen. Einen Moment starre ich ihn überrascht an, denn selbst quer durch die gesamte Turnhalle habe ich das Gefühl, als würden seine Augen sich direkt in meine bohren, als könnte er bis in meine Seele sehen. Es ist, als wenn er direkt vor mir stehen würde und es niemanden sonst auf der Welt geben würde, außer uns. Sein Blick ist ernst, aber nicht mehr so kalt wie am Samstag. Dann zwinkert er mir zu, und für einen klitzekleinen Augenblick huscht ein liebes Lächeln über seine Lippen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass es nie da gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht in seinen Augen bestehen bleiben würde.

„…. Mr. Dwyer."

Hä? Verwirrt und widerwillig wende ich meinen Blick von Mr. Perfect zu Mr. Greene. Denn mir ist wirklich, als hätte dieser gerade meinen Vater aufgerufen. Sein Blick ist auf den Gang zwischen den Stuhlreihen gerichtet, durch den auch Mr. Perfect vor kurzen gegangen ist. Noch während ich seinem Blick irritiert folge, erklingt überall um mich herum ein schwärmendes Getuschel, wie es sonst nur durch Mr. Cullens Auftauchen ausgelöst wird.

Und dann finden meine Augen den Genannten.

Zusammen mit einer Welle der unterschiedlichsten Emotionen wirft sein Anblick mich regelrecht vom Hocker.

Es ist nicht mein Stiefvater.

Nein.

Es ist DAMON.

Während ich innerlich vergeblich versuche mich für ein Gefühl zu entscheiden, folgt mein Blick ihm auf die Bühne.

Da wäre zum einen Erleichterung. Weil er offensichtlich nicht verletzt ist, es ihm gut geht. Weil ich ihn jetzt immer in meiner Nähe habe.

Dann die Liebe zu meinem Bruder, der extra wegen mir in dieses kleine Kaff gezogen ist. OK, und wohl auch um in Leahs Nähe zu sein.

Gereiztheit, weil er es nicht lassen kann den großen Beschützer zu spielen, der mich vor den ach so bösen Vampiren in Sicherheit wissen muss.

Enttäuschung, weil er mir schon wieder etwas verheimlicht hat. Und das auch noch, wo doch so klar ist, dass ich dieses eine Geheimnis herausfinden werde.

Während ich ihn stirnrunzelnd ansehe, bemerke ich auf einmal wieder diese bekannten Gefühle, die aber nicht meine eigenen sind. Nervosität, ein kleines wenig Furcht, und eine riesige Portion Aufregung.

Meine Gefühle hingegen beruhigen sich ein wenig, und aus der Enttäuschung wird langsam Wut. Denn noch immer blickt er mich nicht an, sieht überall in dieser riesigen Halle hin, lächelt sogar die eine oder andere Schülerin an. Aber mich ignoriert er, als wäre ich Luft!

Oh, dieser… Mistkerl!

Die Versammlung ist offensichtlich beendet, und langsam verlassen alle Schüler die Turnhalle. Einige Lehrer stehen nun in einer kleinen Gruppe neben der Bühne und unterhalten sich. Damon mittendrin. Noch immer, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Bella, wir müssen auch langsam los", wendet sich Jasper an mich. Doch als Antwort erhält er nur einen wütenden Blick. Ja, es ist falsch, dass ich meine Wut an ihm auslasse, aber im Moment sind mir solche Umgangsregeln ehrlich gesagt schnuppe. Ich bin wütend, und er ist nun mal gerade da!

Immerhin bin ich mittlerweile von meinem Stuhl aufgestanden und stehe nun im Gang, der zur Tür führt. Mrs. Geoff läuft gerade an mir vorbei und ich grüße sie halbherzig, als sie mich fragend ansieht. Dann sieht sie zu Damon, und lächelt mich verstehend an.

Nach ihr verlassen die letzten Schüler die Halle, einige der Mädchen grüßen mich dabei, als währen wir schon ewig befreundet. Und ich kenne nicht mal ihren Namen.

Jetzt sind nur noch fünf Personen in der Halle, die Tür ist zu. Jasper und Alice haben es aufgegeben, mich zum gehen zu überreden, und stehen still neben mir.

Ich sehe wieder zu Damon, bereit ihn mit meinen Blicken zu erdolchen. Doch was ich sehe, haut mich regelrecht aus den Latschen. Mr. Perfect steht direkt neben ihm, und gibt ihm einen freundschaftlichen Stoß mit der Faust gegen seinen Arm. Damon sieht zu ihm, grinst kurz und schüttelt dann seinen Kopf.

Das ist jetzt nicht war, oder? Am Freitag hätten die zwei sich am liebsten noch geköpft, und seitdem Mr. Cullen Damon gesehen hat, ist er mir gegenüber wieder ein kalter Arsch… und nun machen sie einen auf Kollegen und Kumpel? Prima. Sollen die Beiden doch meinetwegen heiraten!

Wie eine Furie stampfe ich auf die Zwei zu, und Damon sieht mir das erste Mal an.

Er lächelt kurz, sein ganz speziell nur für mich existierendes ich – hab – meine- Schwester- lieb- Lächeln. Oh nein, nicht heute, so nicht, Freundchen! Nicht mit mir!

„Hi, mein Stern."

„Ich zeig dir gleich Sterne! Was zum Henker wird das hier, he? Mal wieder eine Runde das Bellalein im Ungewissen lassen? Ich hab es so satt. Diese ewigen Geheimnisse. Hör endlich auf mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln!"

„Bella, komm schon."

„NEIN. Nix Bella komm schon! Verdammt, was sollte der Scheiß? Erst entschuldigst du dich mit diesem wundervollen Brief, und dann das hier? Vor was wolltest du mich denn diesmal beschützen?", wütend schreie ich ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Gott, hast du es nicht einmal für nötig erachtet, mir vorher Bescheid zu sagen? Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausreden. Ein Satz, Damon, ein Satz:

‚Ich bin ab Montag Lehrer an deiner Schule.'

Das wäre es gewesen, ein Atemzug, mehr kostet es nicht. Was, bitteschön ist daran so schwer? Aber nein, das hattest du ja nicht nötig. Ich bin ja nur die dumme Bella, die nichts wissen darf!"

„Du hast Recht, es tut mir wirklich Leid. …"

„Davon kann ich mir auch nichts kaufen. Ehrlichkeit, Damon, das wäre mal was anderes. Ich soll dir vertrauen? Wie denn, wenn ich nie weiß, was du als nächstes tust!"

„Ms. Swan, lassen Sie ihn doch wenigstens ausreden", mischt sich jetzt auch Mr. gar nicht so Perfect ein. Doch der Fakt, dass er mich noch immer nicht wieder mit meinem Vornamen anredet, tut weh. Mehr als mir lieb ist. Verletzt drehe ich mich zu ihm.

„Ach, ihr Zwei seid jetzt also die besten Kumpels, und ich bin wieder die kleine Miss Swan. Sorry, Mr. Cullen. Das hier geht Sie rein gar nichts an, es ist eine Familienangelegenheit." Wütend und enttäuscht funkle ich jetzt ihn an. Seine Augen weiten sich kurz, dann wird sein Blick weicher, entschuldigend. Und wieder habe ich das Gefühl, alles um mich herum löst sich in Nichts auf. Ich gehe einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu, und seine Hand hebt sich in wenig, als wolle er mich zu sich ziehen. Doch noch bevor er mich berührt, werden wir aus unserer kleinen Starre gerissen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Isabella Marie, bitte sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Oh. Damon. Er ist ja auch noch da. Und er ist wütend. Warum ist er so wütend? Ich war doch diejenige, die hier hintergangen wurde.

„Was? Was soll nicht mein Ernst sein? Wovon redest du denn hier? Und außerdem, warum zur Hölle brüllst du mich jetzt an?"

Völlig überrumpelt, irritiert und selbst noch immer geladen sehe ich ihn direkt in seine blauen Augen.

Frustriert rauft er sich seine Haare, dann sieht er kurz zu Jasper, Alice und etwas länger zu Edward.

„Bella, ich verstehe, dass die Cullens deine Freunde sind. Und das ist auch OK. Aber bitte, bei allem was du tust, denk daran dass …", er unterbricht sich selbst, kneift die Augen in Frustration zusammen und wirft den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Es ist nicht das Gleiche wie zuhause. Ich meine, Da…. Phil, er liebt dich, es würde deiner Mom und ihm das Herz brechen, wenn dir was passiert. Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich."

Oh, ich glaube ich verstehe, was er meint.

Vampire.

Ich ein Mensch.

Vorsichtig sehe ich zu Edward, doch seine Augen haben noch immer diesen einmaligen Goldton. Auch Alice und Jaspers Augen sind sehr weit von Schwarz entfernt. Also besteht im Moment keine Gefahr. Warum ist er dann so wütend? Ich sehe wieder zu Damon, fragend. Dieser mustert Edward skeptisch, ein wenig hat er sich zwischen uns geschoben, als wolle er wieder mehr Abstand zwischen meinem Mr. Perfect und mich bringen.

Oh Gott…

Er kennt meine Gefühle…

Hat er etwa bemerkt dass ich…

Shit, das ist so peinlich!

Vom eigenen Bruder beim Schwärmen ertappt! Für einen Lehrer! Uh, wie Klischeehaft!

Peinlich berührt senke ich meinen Blick. Ich merke, wie mein Gesicht wieder einmal heiß wird, weil ich erröte.

„Klasse, Bella. Genau das hat jetzt noch gefehlt", kommt in einem sehr angepisstem, sarkastischem Tonfall von Damon.

Wie bitte? Jetzt bin ich daran schuld, dass ich erröte? Hey, der Typ kennt mich sein ganzes Leben, er sollte es besser wissen als mich in eine solch peinliche Situation zu bringen! Und dann gibt er mir die Schuld?

„Ach, jetzt bin ich Schuld? Ich erzähle dir mal was, ONKEL Damon: Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen! Ich brauche dich nicht als Babysitter! Du kannst mir gestohlen bleiben. Du hast ja jetzt einen neuen Kumpel. Kauft euch ein Zelt und fahrt zusammen in die Berge, dann könnt ihr zusammen vorm Lagerfeuer sitzen und Lieder singen", und damit drehe ich mich wütend weg, laufe Richtung Ausgang.

Ein wenig bereue ich sofort meine Worte, habe ich doch damit auch Edward angegriffen. Und sein liebevoller Blick gerade war doch schon fast so was wie eine Entschuldigung.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!", ruft Damon mir hinterher.

Ich bin so sauer! Am liebsten würde ich wieder auf ihn einprügeln, doch leider würde das nichts bringen. Mir fehlen einfach die Worte, um meine Frustration auszudrücken. Ein wütendes, sehr menschlich klingendes Knurren ist alles, was ich hinbekomme.

„Was war das gerade, Isabella?", klingt es auf einmal gefährlich ruhig hinter mir.

„Nichts!", brülle ich.

„Bleib gefälligst hier, ich bin noch nicht fertig!", schreit er durch die Halle.

„Ich aber!"

„Bella!"

Genervt bleibe ich stehen, drehe mich langsam um.

Da stehen sie alle, sehen mich wütend, nachdenklich und amüsiert an. Wie schaffe ich es nur, dass er mich gehen lässt?

Da kommt mir eine Idee. Ok, es ist genial, aber zugegebenermaßen auch recht gefährlich.

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen", erkläre ich in einem ruhigen, endgültigen Tonfall. Dann drehe ich mich um, und laufe weiter. Dann füge ich leise, doch in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass sie mich alle bestens verstehen werden, hinzu.

„Und sollte ich doch hinfallen oder mich irgendwie verletzen, lasse ich es euch mit einem kleinen Wörtchen wissen." Fast an der Tür angekommen, sage ich dieses Wort klar und deutlich.

„Blut"

Fast sofort erklingt ein wütendes, animalisches Knurren, dass mir durch und durch geht, mich erstarren lässt. Ich habe so etwas bereits ab und an gehört, und nie wusste ich, komma was es bedeutet. Doch jetzt weiß ich es. Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Die Frage ist nur… wer? Damon? Edward, Alice oder Jasper?

Meine Frage wird sofort beantwortet, als ich am Arm gegriffen und unsanft herumgeschleudert werde. Außer sich vor Wut blitzt Damon mich an.

„WAS. WEISST. DU?", zischt er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Oh Gott! Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen! Es würde sie alle in Gefahr bringen!

Doch im Moment schüchtert er mich ein, ich sehe in seinen Augen deutlich diesen Teil von ihm, der ihn von mir unterscheidet… und mit den Cullens verbindet. Ängstlich blicke ich an ihm vorbei, sehe die Cullens, die uns geschockt und besorgt mustern.

„ISABELLA?"

„Das weißt du bereits", antworte ich ihm leise, unsicher.

„Warum glaub ich dir das nur nicht?", knurrt er wütend.

„Damon, bitte…", schluchze ich. Noch immer hält er meinen Arm. Sein Griff ist fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft. Ich schließe meine Augen, versuche verzweifelt die Tränen zurück zu halten. Doch es funktioniert nicht. Ich merke, wie sich erste feuchte Spuren auf meinen Wangen bilden, und ich immer von immer heftigeren Schluchzern geschüttelt werde. Ich sehe ihn nicht mehr an, wage es nicht diesem wütenden Blick in den so geliebten Augen zu sehen. Zu wissen, dass ich es selbst war, die ihn seine Beherrschung verlieren ließ.

Ich habe ihn verletzt, indem ich mein eigenes Leben herunter gespielt habe.

Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht genau wann, ist seine Hand verschwunden, und zierliche kalte Arme wickeln sich um meinen Körper.

„Scht. Ruhig Bella. Es wird wieder gut. Irgendwie."

„Alice…", schluchze ich an ihrer Schulter.

„Ich hab ihn doch so lieb!"

Sie hält mich fest, und lässt mich weinen. Ich merke, wie eine andere Hand über meinen Rücken streicht, dann den Hauch einer Berührung auf meinem Haar. Ein beruhigender Duft weht mir in die Nase, und kurz gebe ich mich der Illusion hin, es wäre wirklich Edward, der mir gerade einen zärtlichen Kuss gegeben hat. Dann ist die Hand weg, und mit ihr der Duft. Irgendwann beruhige ich mich ein wenig.

„Besser?", fragt Jasper leise neben mir. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass er da war. Vorsichtig sehe ich auf, direkt in seine besorgten Augen.

„Ja. Ein wenig", ich versuche zu lächeln, aber es ist sicherlich nicht mehr als eine Grimasse.

Der Unterricht zieht sich dahin, und ich schaffe es irgendwie von keinem einzigen Lehrer aufgerufen zu werden. Ich bin müde und erschöpft, möchte mich eigentlich nur in mein Bett verkriechen.

Damon oder Edward sehe ich nicht mehr, aber stets sind Alice oder Jasper bei mir und schirmen mich, soweit es geht, vor meinen aufdringlichen Mitschülern ab. Ich mag zwar schon halb im Delirium sein, aber dass sich die Bewunderer von Mr. Cullen nun auch um Mr. Dwyer reißen, das habe selbst ich mitbekommen. Leider wissen die meisten von unserer Verwandtschaft, zumindest der offiziellen Onkel- Nichte- Version, und so wollen etliche über die Nichte an den neuen attraktiven Lehrer herankommen.

Inzwischen ist Mittagspause. Irgendwie bin ich an irgendeinem Tisch gelandet. Vor mir steht ein Tablett mit irgendwas essbarem, doch ich bin zu müde um es mir anzusehen, geschweige denn auch wirklich etwas zu essen. Also schiebe ich das gesamte Tablett von mir und lege meinen Kopf, die Augen geschlossen, auf meine als Kopfkissen umfunktionierten Arme.

„Gott, muss ich wirklich noch zwei Stunden hier bleiben?", frage ich erschöpft. Selbst die Aussicht, in der nächsten Stunde Edward wieder vor der Tafel stehen zu sehen, kann mich nicht wirklich begeistern. Ich will schlafen. Mehr nicht.

„Eigentlich sind es noch vier Stunden.", bemerkt Alice zögerlich.

„Hä?", mache ich schläfrig.

„Naja, das war es was du bei der Rede vom Direx verpasst hast. Wir haben neue Kurse, und dadurch auch zusätzliche Stunden. Dafür wurde Damon auch eingestellt. Oh, und du musst dich noch bis nach dieser Pause für zwei Kurse entscheiden", erklärt sie mir vorsichtig.

Mühsam öffne ich ein Auge. Zu mehr bin ich nicht fähig.

„Is'n Scherz?", nuschle ich in ihre Richtung. Ein mitleidiges Lächeln und ein Kopfschütteln sind ihre Antwort.

„Klasse."

Und wieder sind meine Augen zu.

„Bella? Mein Stern, wach auf", werde ich von Damons vorsichtiger Stimme geweckt. Eine Hand streicht über meine Wange, eine andere, kältere, an meinem Arm auf und ab.

Moment, geweckt?

Damon?

War er nicht mehr sauer auf mich?

Verschlafen hebe ich meinen Kopf und drehe ihn in seine Richtung.

Am Rande bemerke ich, dass die Cafeteria langsam leerer wird, die Pause muss bald zu Ende sein.

„Hab ich wirklich geschlafen?", frage ich unbestimmt in die Runde.

„Tief und fest, für ungefähr 20 Minuten", erklingt meine Lieblingssamtstimme direkt neben meinem Ohr.

Edward.

Hier, bei mir.

Erst jetzt realisiere ich, dass ich gegen etwas Kühles, Hartes gelehnt bin.

Und sofort bin ich hellwach. Erschrocken sehe ich ihn an, und dann schaue ich um uns herum.

Edward sitzt direkt neben mir, ich habe mich seitlich an ihn gelehnt. Auf meiner anderen Seite sitzt Alice, uns gegenüber Jasper und Damon.

Schnell rücke ich von ihm ab. Oh Gott, wenn das die anderen Schüler mitbekommen, bin ich geliefert!

Und wenn es die anderen Lehrer mitbekommen, ist er geliefert!

Wir sind ALLE geliefert!

Mitten in der Cafeteria habe ich mich an einen Lehrer gekuschelt, geht's noch?

Ängstlich sehe ich meinen Traummann an. Wie wird er reagieren?

Seine Augen strahlen mich ockerfarben und warm an. Mir verschlägt es den Atem, als ich die Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick bemerke, die mich am Freitag so gefesselt hat und ich seit dem so sehr vermisste.

„Alles OK?", fragt er mich, während seine Hand unter dem Tisch sanft über meine streicht.

„Ähm… wenn es jemand sieht..?", frage ich zögernd. Was, wenn er nicht das Gleiche fühlt wie ich? Was, wenn ich mich hier komplett zum Clown mache? Kurz drückt er meine Hand, seine Augen fixieren mich, lassen meinen Blick nicht los.

„Dann sehen sie mich an einem Tisch mit meinen Geschwistern und einem Kollegen sitzen, zusammen mit seiner Nichte und Freundin meiner Geschwister. Nichts dabei, oder?"

Doch seine Hand, die nun kurz über mein Bein fährt, und sein intensiver Blick sagen mir, dass es auch für ihn deutlich mehr als das ist.

„Bella, atmen", kommt es unglaublich sanft, aber auch amüsiert von gegenüber.

Erstaunt sehe ich zu Damon. Und hole tief Luft, da ich wirklich mal wieder vergessen hatte, wie man atmet.

„Du bist hier", sage ich zu meinem Bruder.

„Ja. Wo denn auch sonst? Ich muss doch den Oberaufpasser spielen", antwortet er lächelnd, aber auch ein wenig unsicher. Sein Blick ist so traurig und entschuldigend, und mich hält nichts mehr. Ich stehe auf, wie durch ein Wunder stolpere ich nicht über meinen Stuhl, als ich zu Damon gehe, und werfe mich ihm an den Hals. Er steht bereits, und hält mich fest an sich gedrückt.

„Entschuldige. Ich hab dich so lieb. Es tut mir leid. Ich … ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen", schon wieder kullern meine Tränen.

„Oh Bella. Mir tut es auch so leid. Bitte, lass uns nicht mehr streiten", seine Stimme klingt etwas brüchig, und irritiert sehe ich ihn an. Seine Augen sind etwas gerötet und glänzen. Sein Mundwinkel zuckt merkwürdig, während er mich noch immer festhält, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass ich bei ihm war.

Er hat geweint. Mein großer, starker, tapferer Bruder hat geweint. Wegen mir. Das letzte Mal, als ich das mitbekommen habe, war er noch mein kleiner, sechsjähriger Bruder.

Er hatte mir versehentlich beim etwas zu heftigen Toben meine Rippen geprellt. Die Schmerzen waren schrecklich, doch für ihn war es noch schlimmer, da er sich schreckliche Vorwürfe machte. Damals hatte ich nicht verstanden warum, doch heute wusste ich, dass es noch viel schlimmer hätte ausgehen können. Es hat ewig gedauert und einiges an Überredungskunst von Mum und Dad gebraucht, bis er sich wieder traute mich zu berühren. Seit diesem Unfall achtete Dad besonders darauf, regelmäßig mit ihm zu balgen, wobei schon mal das eine oder andere Möbelstück zu Bruch ging. Doch Mum war nie sauer, sondern nahm einfach Dads Platinkreditkarte und kaufte Ersatz.

„Ähm, sorry ihr Zwei", werde ich von Edward aus meinen Erinnerungen gerissen.

„Ich weiß, ihr braucht das jetzt, aber langsam kommen einige Schüler auf komische Ideen."

Irritiert lasse ich Damon los und wir setzen uns wieder hin. Jasper war zur Seite gerutscht, so dass ich jetzt neben Damon sitzen kann.

„Wie meinst du das, auf komische Gedanken?", frage ich ihn. Direkt nachdem ich es ausgesprochen habe, bemerke ich, dass ich ihn nicht gesiezt habe. Und dann ploppt noch eine Frage in meinem Kopf hoch: Er kennt die Gedanken?

„Bella", schüttelt er leicht lächelnd seinen Kopf. Mein Name aus seinem Mund klingt so wunderschön, so vertraut.

„Edward", ziehe ich ihn auf, ahme seinen Tonfall nach. Amüsiert hebt er eine Augenbraue und sieht mich nun richtig lächelnd an.

„Klingt definitiv besser als Mr. Cullen, daran kann ich mich gewöhnen."

„Dito", flüstere ich, schon wieder leicht errötend.

„Boah, Leute, ihr macht mich fertig", seufzt Jasper neben mir.

„Nicht nur dich", lacht Damon.

Irritiert sehe ich einen nach dem anderen an. „Nicht jetzt.", beantwortet Damon meine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Die Gedanken?", wendet er sich dann an Edward.

„Oh, ja. Also, ihr habt euch gerade recht lange und innig umarmt. Was völlig in Ordnung ist, wenn man bedenkt was ihr zwei in letzter Zeit durch habt. Naja, aber die schwärmenden Mädels sehen das etwas anders. Du bist ihr Onkel, allerdings nur durch ihren Stiefvater, also nicht blutsverwandt. Zudem nur wenige Jahre älter. Dann diese Umarmung und das Geflüster, das regt die Fantasie an."

Geschockt sehe ich erst Edward, dann Damon an.

Diese Mädels denken wirklich, ich hätte was mit ihm?

Hey, sorry, falscher Lehrer, ihr Schnepfen!

„Tja, da muss Leah wohl mit Konkurrenz rechnen!", grinse ich meinen Bruder an.

„Von dir? Sorry, Süße. Du bist wirklich Klasse, für den einen oder anderen sicherlich auch ein absoluter Scharfmacher. Aber ehrlich, für mich kommt keine an Leah ran", zieht er mich auf.

„Scharfmacher? Ich? Ähm, Damon… ist ja nett von dir, aber ich glaube du siehst mich nicht wirklich objektiv", lachend über seine absurden Ideen schüttele ich den Kopf.

„Hey, ich bin ein Mann. Und auch wenn du meine… ähm, Nichte bist, so bin ich doch nicht blind und weiß, dass du in den richtigen Klamotten ein richtig heißer Feger sein kannst."

Langsam werde ich wieder rot. Klar, die Jungs aus der Gang sagen das recht oft, wenn wir zusammen ausgehen. Aber ich nehme es nie für voll, weiß ich doch dass ich mit meinen Quileute Freundinnen nicht mithalten kann.

„Hör auf", schüttele ich, peinlich berührt, den Kopf.

„Naja, also was ich Freitag gesehen habe, gibt ihm durchaus Recht", mischt sich jetzt auch noch Jasper ein. Erstaunt sehe ich ihn an. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich, dass Edward mich intensiv mustert. Es wirkt, als wolle auch er etwas sagen. Doch er schweigt.

Ich merke, dass ich noch immer ziemlich Müde bin, und strecke meine Arme über meinen Kopf, während ich herzhaft gähne.

„Oh, hab ich ja total vergessen", grinsend schiebt Damon mir einen Becher mit dampfender Flüssigkeit hin.

„Hab ich dir aus dem Bestand im Lehrerzimmer geholt. Das Gesöff hier in der Cafeteria kann man ja kaum ertragen."

Neugierig nehme ich den Becher in die Hand und betrachte das Getränk. Schaum, ganz viel Schaum. Mehr erkenne ich nicht. Also schnuppere ich daran.

WOW!

Schokocappucchino! Mit Streusel!

„Danke Damon, du bist mein Lebensretter!", jubele ich auf, nur um sofort vorsichtig von dem koffeinhaltigen Muntermacher zu kosten.

Himmlisch! Selig seufze ich auf. Genau das hat mir gefehlt.

„Gern geschehen!"

Belustigt sehen mir alle vier zu, wie ich die belebende Flüssigkeit Schluck für Schluck genussvoll austrinke. Doch es ist mir egal, was sie denken! Ich brauche das um wach zu sein.

„Bedeutet das, ich muss nachher nicht so tun, als wenn ich dein Schnarchen nicht bemerke?", zieht Edward mich auf. Ups, stimmt, ich hab ja gleich bei ihm Unterricht.

„Ich schnarche nicht!", antworte ich ehrlich entrüstet.

„Das denkst aber auch nur du!", prustet Damon los. Geschockt sehe ich ihn an. Ich schnarche? Wirklich? Oh Gott, das wäre ja so peinlich!

Nun lachen alle vier über meinen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nur ein ganz winziges Bisschen. Ist eher ein Seufzen. Ein regelmäßiges, alle anderen wach haltendes, Seufzen.", fällt jetzt auch Alice ein.

„Verräter!", grummle ich, an niemanden speziell gerichtet, und verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach, es hält dich vom SCHLAFEN ab? Sehr interessant.", zwinkert Jasper Alice zu.

Hä? Was bedeutet das jetzt?

„OK, wo du jetzt wieder etwas munterer bist. Du hast noch genau zehn Minuten, um dich für zwei Zusatzkurse zu entscheiden", wendet sich mein Lieblingsbruder wieder an mich.

„WAS? Och nee…", gespielt frustriert lasse ich meinen Kopf in meine Hände fallen. Ich habe noch immer nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was die Geschichte mit diesen Kursen soll.

„Könnte mir mal langsam jemand erklären, was das ganze Theater soll?", frage ich in die Runde.

„Tja, eventuell hättest du ja Mr. Greene zuhören sollen… Was hast du eigentlich heute Nacht gemacht? Geschlafen sicherlich nicht", zieht Damon mich noch weiter auf.

„Haha. Sehr hilfreich. Ich hab schlecht geträumt, soll bekanntlich ab und an vorkommen.", genervt sehe ich auf seine Uhr. „Och menno, ich hab nur noch acht Minuten. Also?"

„Ihr werdet zwei Zusatzkurse belegen, davon muss mindestens einer ein Sportkurs sein. Dafür gibt es Noten, die mit einer hohen Punktzahl in eure Abschnittsnote eingehen. Workshops und, je nach Kurs, auch Trainingslager gehören dazu. Oh, und mindestens eine Präsentation, als Wettkampf, Spiel, Aufführung oder weiß der Geier was", erbarmt sich Edward meiner.

„Sport. ICH und Sport", ist alles was ich dazu sage. Na Klasse. Als würde der reguläre Sportunterricht nicht schon Hölle genug für mich sein. Doch dann kommt mir eine Idee.

Ich drehe mich wieder zu Damon um, und klimpere mit meinen Wimpern, sehe ihn aus großen Augen, mit zur Schnute gezogenen Lippen an.

„Und was unterrichtest du?", frage ich ihn zuckersüß.

„Keine Chance, Bella! Selbst wenn du in meinem Kurs landest, werde ich dir keine besseren Noten geben, nur weil du Bella bist."

„Komm schon… du weißt dass ich zwei linke Füße habe! Wie soll ich denn so meinen Abschluss schaffen?"

„Bella, es steht noch nicht mal fest, welche Kurse ich übernehme. Also, bis auf einer, aber der ist nicht wirklich sportlich. Hm, aber eventuell solltest du das Augenklimpern mal bei deinem Gegenüber versuchen. Ich glaube, sein Kurs wäre sogar was für dich" Lacht er mich aus.

Verwirrt sehe ich zu Edward. Dann dämmert mir, was Damon meinte. Mr. Cullen gibt ja auch Kurse, deshalb war er ja am Freitag im Sportunterricht. Also sehe ich ihn mit meinem besten Bettelblick an.

„Bitte?"

„Hey, Damon das ist unfair! Wir sollen nicht sagen, welche Kurse ich gebe. Also… vergiss es Bella", ha, er ist nicht so standhaft wie Damon, ich merke wie er wankt.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte?", bettle ich ihn an, sowohl mit Worten, mit meinen Augen und mit meinen bettelnd zusammengelegten Händen.

Verzweifelt schließt er seine Augen. Gleich hab ich ihn!

„Ähm, Bella, du hast gerade deine linken Füße erwähnt. Ich meine, willst du wirklich bei Edward einen Kurs haben, ohne zu wissen was es ist? Ich meine, Basketball zum Beispiel wäre wohl nicht so der Bringer bei deiner Koordination", erbarmt sich Jasper seines Bruders.

Ich werfe ihm einen bösen Blick zu, gebe ich mich aber geschlagen. Er hat ja Recht. Sich direkt vor einem Vampir die Knie aufzuschürfen, wäre wohl selbst für mich ungewohnt lebensmüde. Zumal es so was von peinlich wäre, wenn er alle meine kleinen Unfälle sehen würde, selbst ohne dass dabei Blut fließt.

„OK. Also… was steht eigentlich zur Auswahl?", frage ich in die Runde.

„Komm", Alice greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich quer durch die Schule, direkt zu dem Schwarzen Brett neben dem Sekretariat.

Schnell überfliege ich die Kurse. Zuerst die nichtsportlichen.

Mathematik, Spanisch, Oh Gott, bloß nicht!

Literatur, ja, das passt schon eher.

Biologie…Hmm Biologie? Fragen sehe ich zu Edward. Er bemerkt meinen Blick, doch er hebt nur seine Hände in einer „ich verrate Nichts" Geste. OK, also weiter.

Kunst. Nicht wirklich meins.

So geht es noch ein wenig weiter, bis ich auf den letzten Kurs stoße.

Musik.

Grinsend sehe ich zu Damon. Kaum einer, außerhalb meiner Familie und der Gang, kennt meine musikalischen Talente, und nur Damon, Mum und Dad wissen, wie gut ich wirklich bin. Tja, dann wird es wohl Zeit, es allen anderen zu zeigen, oder?

Wissend reicht Damon mir einen Stift, mit dem ich ohne zu zögern meinen Namen auf die Liste setzte.

„Ich wusste es", ist alles was er sagt.

„Musik? Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", fragen Edward und Alice überrascht.

„Warum nicht?", sehe ich sie fragend und ein wenig in mich hinein schmunzelnd an. Ha, ihr werdet sehen! OK, Edward wohl nicht. Der wird in seinem Biokurs versauern. Aber Alice und Jasper haben sich gleich nach mir in den Kurs eingetragen. Scheinbar haben sie nur auf meine Entscheidung gewartet.

In dem Moment klingelt es das erste Mal zum Ende der Pause. In fünf Minuten muss ich im Unterricht am anderen Ende der Schule sein. Und just in diesem Moment tritt Ms. Cope aus ihrem Büro.

„Ach, Hallo. Ich wollte gerade die Listen rein holen und auswerten. Mr. Dwyer, Mr. Cullen, sie scheinen ja recht neugierig zu sein?"

„Hallo Ms. Cope. Nun, eigentlich wollten wir nur diese drei Nachzügler hier dazu bringen, sich endlich einzutragen." Wendet sich Damon überfreundlich an die Sekretärin, welche ein wenig errötet. Was, steht die alte Schachtel etwa auf meinen Bruder? Igitt.

„Nun, dann aber schnell! Miss Swan, ich hätte gedacht dass sie, als so vorbildliche und fleißige Schülerin, eine der Ersten sind, die sich einträgt."

„Ähm, ich habe s wohl irgendwie… vergessen."

„Kann ja mal passieren. Gut, dass ihr Onkel aufgepasst hat. Sie müssen sicherlich froh sein, ihn hier als Lehrer zu haben."

„Äh, hm, ja, schon, oder, Onkel Damon?"

„Ich hoffe doch. Und nun mach, sonst kommst du zu spät zum Unterricht, und ich bin mir sicher Mr. Cullen wird selbst einer so strebsamen Schülerin wie dir das nicht durchgehen lassen."

„Kannst mich ja hintragen, dann bin ich schneller", flüstere ich so leise, dass Ms. Cope es nicht hört.

„Will ich aber nicht.", flüstert er augenrollend zurück.

OK, also überfliege ich die Sportliste.

Schlimmer geht es kaum. Es ist, als währen alle meine sportlichen Albträume hier schwarz auf weiß festgehalten. Sämtliche Ballsportarten, die ich mir denken kann. Bei Baseball bleibt mein Blick hängen.

„Schade dass Dad nicht hier ist. Bei ihm wüsste ich, was er unterrichtet."

„Das schon, aber du glaubst doch selbst nicht, dass er dich auch nur in die Nähe von einem Baseballschläger lassen würde", lacht Damon mich aus. Wahrscheinlich denkt er gerade ebenfalls an meine missglückten Versuche auf dem Spielfeld.

„Haha. Immerhin hab ich es versucht!"

„Ja, und den Ball jedes Mal verfehlt und dir den Schläger selbst an den Kopf gehauen!"

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", wende ich mich, langsam panisch werdend, an ihn. Ich habe bereits mehr als die Hälfte durch, und bisher klingt alles nach potentiellem Selbstmord. Die alte Regel Sport ist Mord trifft bei mir genau ins Schwarze.

„Hey, beib ruhig. Es ist etwas für dich dabei. Aber du musst es schon selbst finden. Ich darf es dir nun mal nicht sagen. Denke nach, was du kannst."

„Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass Motorradfahren dabei ist."

„Nicht schlecht, aber daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Lies einfach weiter. Und MACH HINNE!"

Also lese ich weiter, mit jedem Blatt verzweifelter. Doch dann, kurz vor Ende, bemerke ich eine Liste, in die sich schon so viele eingetragen haben, dass die vorgesehene A4 Seite nicht ausreicht. Stattdessen hängen bereits drei fast vollkommen ausgefüllte Seiten da. Es sind noch genau drei Zeilen frei.

Neugierig lese ich mir die Beschreibung durch.

Tanzen

Es werden die verschiedensten Tanzstile unterrichtet. Nach Vorlieben der Schüler, aber auch Vorgaben des Lehrers, werden bestimmte Richtungen später besonders hervorgehoben. Kenntnisse sollten vorhanden sein.

Vor Beginn des Kurses werden die Schüler ihrem Können entsprechend eingestuft, dabei wird auch entschieden, wer nicht für den Kurs in Frage kommt und einen anderen Kurs besuchen muss.

Wow, so viel Text stand bei den anderen Kursen nicht. Doch gemessen an der Zahl der Interessenten, wird es wohl einiges zum Aussortieren geben.

Fröhlich setze ich meinen Namen auf die Liste.

„Fertig", wende ich mich zu meinen Freunden.

„Tanzen? Wirklich Bella? Bist du dir sicher?", ist es diesmal Jasper, der mich fragend ansieht.

„Nun, da kann ich wenigstens keinen Ball auf die Nase bekommen oder mich mit irgendwelchen Schlägern selbst verprügeln. Höchstens meinem Tanzpartner den Absatz in den Fuß rammen", zucke ich nun mit den Schultern

„Klingt einleuchtend", stimmt Alice zu und setzt ihren und Jaspers Namen unter meinen. Dann nimmt sie die Liste ab und drückt sie der wartenden Ms. Cope in die Hand.

„Das war's", grinst sie.

Kurz sehe ich auf Damons Uhr. Shit! Nur noch zwei Minuten, und Edwards Biologieraum ist ewig weit weg.

„Scheiße!", fluche ich und renne los, schlittere dabei um die Ecke.

Einige Ecken später ergreift jemand meine Hand und hält mich so auf.

„Bella, der Unterricht beginnt nicht ohne den Lehrer", es ist Edwards Hand, die meine hält.

„Aber… aber…", hole ich keuchend Luft.

„Nichts aber", grinst er mich an. Er atmet dabei so locker, als wäre er mir nicht gerade durch die halbe Schule hinterher gerast. Gut, war für ihn sicherlich auch eher ein Spaziergang.

Er hält mich noch immer fest, und in diesem Moment erklingt die Schulklingel. Doch Edward hält mich weiterhin fest, macht keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Dann lässt er meine Hand los, allerdings nur um mich vorsichtig an beiden Armen zu greifen und mich ein Stück zu sich zu ziehen. Einen seiner Arme legt er um meine Taille, mit der anderen Hand hebt er vorsichtig meinen Kopf, so dass er mich direkt ansehen kann.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit sieht er mich an, und ich ertrinke in seinem warmen Blick. Wie von selbst lege ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern, stelle mich noch ein wenig näher an seinen perfekten Körper. Sein Griff um meine Taille wird ebenfalls ein wenig fester, so dass jetzt kaum noch eine Lücke zwischen uns ist.

„Bella", seufzt er plötzlich, seine Augen nehmen einen traurigen Glanz an.

„Es tut mir so Leid, wie ich mich Samstag verhalten habe. Ich war ein Idiot. Und ich habe dich verletzt. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Bitte?"

Die Ehrlichkeit und Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme trifft mich hart. Ich weiß, dass es ihm Leid tut, doch ich verstehe sein Verhalten immer noch nicht.

„Warum?", meine Stimme ist rau, nur flüsternd stelle ich diese wichtige Frage.

Kurz schließt er die Augen, deutlich sehe ich wie sich sein Adamsapfel beim Schlucken bewegt.

„Ich wollte dich von mir fern halten. Ich bin nicht gut für dich, Bella."

„Nein, sag das nicht."

„Bella, ich bin kein Märchenprinz in schimmernder Rüstung."

„Aber du könntet es sein. Für mich. Du kannst für mich da sein. Du bist schnell und stark. Du könntest alle Gefahren von mir fernhalten. Du tust es doch schon! Wie oft wäre ich über meine eigenen Füße gefallen, wenn nicht du oder einer deiner Geschwister reagiert hättet? Am Freitag habt ihr mich vor der Wut von Tyler und den anderen geschützt. Du bist bereits mein Held, Edward", flüstere ich selbst für mich kaum hörbar. Ich habe Angst, dass er mich zurück weist. Oder dass er Fragen stellt. Und doch muss ich es ihm sagen.

„Was, wenn ich kein Prinz oder Superheld bin? Was, wenn ich der Böse bin?", fragt er mich ernst.

Ich sehe ihm tief in seine wunderschönen ockerfarbenen Augen. Er ist ein Vampir, wird mir in diesem Moment wieder bewusst. Und doch, obwohl dieses Wort, dies schreckliche Wahrheit, mir gerade jetzt, während ich in sein übernatürlich schönes Gesicht blicke, bewusst wird, habe ich keine Angst. Ich sehe direkt vor mir, was er wirklich ist. Bemerke, wie seine Attraktivität mich in ihren Bann zieht, sehe seine strahlend weißen und absolut tödlichen Zähne zwischen seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen, rieche seinen verführerischen, benebelnden Duft. Und doch fürchte ich mich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich habe mich selten so geborgen gefühlt wie im Moment, hier in seiner Nähe.

„Mag sein, dass du gefährlich bist, aber du bist nicht böse", antworte ich ihm. Er sieht mich noch einen Moment an, dann schließt er seine Augen und senkt seine Lippen auf mein Haar.

„Bella. Du bist wirklich zu gut für diese Welt", haucht er, dann merke ich wie seine Brust sich hebt, als er tief einatmet. Kurz spanne ich mich an, doch nichts geschieht. Dann legt sich auch seine anderer Arm um meine Taille, und er zieht mich jetzt richtig dicht an sich. Ich lasse meinen Kopf an seine Brust sinken, meine Arme sind mittlerweile um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Sein Kopf ruht auf meinem. Für einen endlosen und doch viel zu kurzen Moment genießen wir beide diese erste richtige Umarmung, und ich wünsche mir innerlich, es wäre nur die erste von vielen.

Dann drückt er mich vorsichtig von sich weg. Noch immer sieht er mich zärtlich an, und ich merke, dass es ihm genauso schwer fällt wie mir, etwas Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Seine Augen haben sich verändert, inzwischen haben sie einen eigenartigen Braunton. Heute Morgen waren sie noch golden, doch ich kann fast zusehen, wie sie dunkler werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es bin, die diese rasche Änderung verursacht, und doch scheint es irgendwie in Ordnung für ihn zu sein.

Eine seiner Haarstränen ist ihm ins Gesicht gefallen, und ich möchte sie ihm aus den Augen streichen. Also hebe ich meine Hand, möchte ihn zu gern berühren Doch dann sehe ich selbst die blau hervorschimmernde Pulsader an meiner Hand, und schlagartig erinnere ich mich an das letzte Mal, als er mein Handgelenk vor der Nase hatte. Ich sollte mein Glück wohl nicht herausfordern, also lasse ich die Hand sinken. Irritiert sieht er mich an, dann senkt sich sein Blick auf meine Hand und bleibt an genau dieser blauen Stelle hängen. Ich bemerke, wie er erneut hart schluckt, und ich habe das Gefühl, als würde er mit sich selbst kämpfen. Dann schüttelt er kurz seinen Kopf, und seine Augen blitzen mich glücklich an, ein Lächeln zuckt um seine Mundwinkel.

„Sie kommen zu spät zum Unterricht, Miss Swan", sagt er in seiner autoritärsten Lehrerstimme.

Was soll das denn jetzt?

„Von ihren Stimmungsschwankungen bekommt man ein Schleudertrauma, Mr. Cullen", antworte ich ihm augenrollend.

Er lacht nur auf, schüttelt erneut seinen Kopf und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die bronzefarbene Unordnung auf seinem Kopf. Dann dreht er mich an den Schultern in Richtung Bioraum und gibt mir einen kleinen Klaps auf meinen Po.

„Los jetzt", kommandiert er. Und da ich, zumindest ab und zu, ein braves Mädchen bin, gehorche ich und gehe los.

Zumindest versuche ich es. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Beine einknicke, tut es höllisch weh. Doch ich will es nicht zugeben, nicht jetzt, vor ihm. Also beiße ich meine Zähne zusammen und versuche so normal wie irgend möglich weiterzulaufen.

„Was ist los?", fragt er mich auf einmal. Erschrocken sehe ich zu ihm auf. War er die ganze Zeit schon an meiner Seite? Sein Blick klebt auf meinem angespannten Kiefer. Mist, durchschaut.

„Nicht.", ist alles, was ich sage.

„Bella", antwortet er mir, sein Ton zeigt deutlich, dass er mir nicht glaubt.

„Was?", kann er mich nicht in Ruhe leiden lassen?

„Damon hatte Recht, du bist eine miserable Lügnerin. Zudem läufst du gerade wie auf rohen Eiern. Also, willst du mir jetzt sagen, was los ist und mich um Hilfe bitten, oder willst du deine ich–bin-ja-so-tapfer Masche durchziehen?"

Augenrollend drehe ich mich zu ihm um.

„OK, du hast gewonnen. Ich hätte vorhin nicht rennen sollen, meine Knie tun wieder schrecklich weh beim Laufen. Allerdings wüsste ich nicht, wie Sie mir helfen könnten, Mr. Cullen.", wähle ich bewusst die formelle Anrede.

Im nächsten Moment befinde ich mich auf seinen Armen, dicht an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Mr. Cullen ist gerade nicht da. Aber Edward kann dich tragen, bis wir am Klassenzimmer ankommen", flüstert er seine Antwort.

„Danke", hauche ich zurück. Ich lasse meinen Kopf an seine Schulter fallen, und genieße einfach seine Nähe. Dabei bemerke ich, dass er meinen Rucksack über der Schulter trägt, zusammen mit seiner Tasche. Irritiert sehe ich ihn an.

„Wie kommst du zu meinem Rucksack?"

„Du hast ihn am Sekretariat liegen gelassen."

„Ups", mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein. Er lacht kurz, dann drückt er meinen Kopf mit einer Hand sanft wieder an seine Schulter.

Was bedeutet, dass er mich gerade auf nur einem Arm trägt.

„Müsste ich mich nicht eigentlich wundern, dass du so stark bist?", murmele ich mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Müsste ich mir nicht eigentlich Sorgen machen, dass du es nicht tust?", kontert er.

Als Antwort kuschele ich mich dichter an seine kalte Brust.

„Damon hat dir von uns erzählt, oder?"

„Nicht alles, aber genug um zu wissen, dass unsere kleinen Geheimnisse dir nicht vollkommen fremd sind."

„Von sich selbst hat er nichts erzählt?"

„Nur dass er anders ist als du. Aber nicht, warum oder wie weit diese Unterschiede gehen."

„Oller Geheimniskrämer."

„Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt", lacht er.

Ich bemerke, wie er stehen bleibt. Dann setzt er mich langsam ab.

„Was?"

„Wir sind gleich da. Und in einigen Sekunden nicht mehr allein. Geh einfach weiter", dabei reicht er mir meinen Rucksack.

Nach einigen Schritten bemerke ich, dass er nicht mitkommt. Fragend sehe ich mich nach ihm um, doch er ist nicht mehr da. Just in dem Moment sehe Mr. Varner auf mich zukommen.

„Miss Swan, sollten sie nicht im Unterricht sein?"

„Ähm, ja, ich…war nur…", Oh, wie sehr ich diesen Lehrer verabscheute!

„Ich hatte Miss Swan gebeten mir bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Sie entschuldigen uns, Mr. Varner? Ich habe noch eine Klasse zu unterrichten."

„Sicher, Mr. Cullen."

Überrascht sehe ich Edward an. Er trägt ein Modell einer Zelle in der einen Hand, auf der anderen balanciert er einige zusätzliche Teile, welche man an dem Modell befestigen kann.

Er grinst mich nur an.

„Ab Marsch, sonst gibt es wirklich noch einen Eintrag", zwinkert er.

„Ach, wem habe ich denn die Verspätung zu verdanken? Ich wollte ja meine Leistungen im Sprint verbessern, wurde aber leider aufgehalten."

„Touché. Aber jetzt sind schon zehn Minuten um. Also sollten wir unser Gespräch später fortsetzen."

Inzwischen sind wir fast an der Klassenzimmertür angekommen. Irritiert merke ich, dass er stehen bleibt. Fragens sehe ich ihn an.

„Ich komme nach. Es sieht so schon merkwürdig aus, dass du so sehr verspätet kommst. Wenn du dann noch mit mir zusammen auftauchst…" Er braucht den Satz nicht zu beenden, denn ich sehe Laurens Tratschmine schon regelrecht vor mir. Also gehe ich allein weiter.

„Bella", ruft er auf einmal hinter mir.

Fragend drehe ich mich zu ihm um.

„Freunde?", ist alles, was er sagt. Doch es klingt so unsicher, zweifelnd und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll, dass ich schlucken muss.

„Freunde", versichere ich ihm.

Ja, ich denke, es ist zumindest ein guter Anfang.

**Tja, ihr Lieben. Ein guter Anfang, denkt ihr das nicht auch?**

**Und wer jetzt ganz gespannt darauf ist, wie dieser Vormittag für Edward war, sollte mich auf seine Autoren Allerts setzen.**

**Irgendwann in nächster Zeit kommt das erste Outtake zu dieser Geschichte. Es wird ein sehr ausführliches EPOV, welches und auch das Aufeinandertreffen von Damon und Edward sowie ihr Gespräch, welches Edward hier zum Schluss erwähnte, schildert.**


	25. Teaser Kapitel 24

**So, ihr Lieben.**

**Ich habe euch wirklich schon lange warten lassen, aber ein neues Kapitel gibt es immer noch nicht. Ich erwarte ganz überraschenden Besuch, und werde wohl in den nächsten 2 Wochen kaum zum Schreiben kommen, daher bekommt ihr erst einmal das hier…**

**Nur der klitzekleine Anfang des nächsten Kapitels.**

Kapitel 24:

BPOV

Zehn Minuten nach dem Klingeln betrete ich den Biologieraum, nur mühsam kann ich mir mein glückliches Lächeln verkneifen. Als erstes sehe ich in ein Paar lachende goldene Augen, und schon werde ich von meiner Elfe umarmt.

„Ich wusste es! Hab ich doch gesagt, dass er nicht lange so distanziert bleiben wird. Aber ich bin selbst überrascht, dass es jetzt so schnell geht", flüstert sie mir ins Ohr. Dann schiebt sie mich in Richtung meiner Bank, an der Jasper mich bereits mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwartet.

Doch bevor ich an meinem Platz angekommen bin, höre ich Laurens keifende Stimme hinter mir: „Na Bella, hattest du noch schnell ein kleines geheimes Treffen mit deinem ‚Onkel'? Ich nehme an, er ist jetzt voll und ganz zufrieden gestellt… obwohl, kannst du DAS überhaupt?"

Geschockt drehe ich mich zu ihr um. Hat sie gerade angedeutet, was ich denke dass sie angedeutet hat? Sprich, unterstellt mir diese Schlampe und Königin der Schulklo - Blow-Jobs gerade, dass da etwas Sexuelles zwischen mir und Damon läuft? Noch bevor ich aus meiner Starre erwache und etwas sagen kann, verteidigt Mike mich zu meinem großen Erstaunen:

„Lauren, nur weil DU es mit fast allem, was einen Schwanz hat, treibst, bedeutet dies nicht dass andere das ebenso handhaben. Seit Bella hier an der Schule ist, wird sie regelmäßig von ihm abgeholt, und wir haben ihn schon oft genug auf Partys getroffen. Und ehrlich gesagt, wissen wir alle doch ganz genau, dass da niemals etwas zwischen Bella und Damon läuft."

Während Mike seine recht lange Rede hält, begebe ich mich langsam an meinen Platz. Jasper lächelt mich an, und nachdem ich mich gesetzt habe streicht er kurz beruhigend über meinen Arm.

„Eben, Mike. Wir haben die Zwei schon oft genug zusammen gesehen! Du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes vormachen, dass du so ein Verhältnis zu deiner Tante hast? Ich meine…"

Bevor sie ausgeredet hat, und mir meine Hutschnur platzen kann, geht die Klassenzimmertür auf, und mein ganz persönlicher Mr. Perfect betritt das Klassenzimmer. In der Tür bleibt er stehen, in den Händen das riesige Pflanzenzellmodell und einen Kasten mit Zusatzteilen. Sein Blick gleitet streng über die Schüler und sofort verstummt jedes Gespräch, alle hetzten an ihre Plätze.

„Ich hätte ein wesentlich besseres Benehmen von fast erwachsenen Personen wie ihnen erwartet. Nur weil ich mich ein wenig verspäte, bedeutet dies noch nicht dass alle, in den angrenzenden Räumen unterrichtenden, Kollegen durch Ihren Lärm im Unterricht gestört werden.

Nun, da Sie sich ja bereits so geflissentlich ausgetauscht haben, können Sie mir ja auch gleich ihr Wissen beweisen.

Räumen Sie alle Unterlagen weg, ich möchte nichts weiter als ein leeres Blatt Papier und ihre Stifte auf der Bank sehen."

Ein Test?

JETZT?

Nach nur einer Woche Unterricht?

Hat der Kerl sie nicht mehr alle?

Ich bin noch immer völlig verdattert von den Geschehnissen eben im Flur, und jetzt soll ich mich auf einen Test konzentrieren? OK, damit ist mein erstes Durchgefallen in Biologie sicher.

Nachdem er uns die Fragen diktiert und, der Bitte einiger Schüler folgend, sie sogar nochmals wiederholt hat, gibt er uns zehn Minuten Zeit sie zu beantworten. Eigentlich ganz einfach, und sogar in meinem noch immer leicht schwärmenden Zustand schaffe ich die Fragen in deutlich kürzerer Zeit zu beantworten. Wohl doch nicht durchgefallen, zum Glück.

Schnell schreibe ich die Antworten auf mein Blatt.

So, fertig. Noch was, Herr Lehrer? Genervt schiebe ich das Blatt an die Seite des Tisches. Auch Jasper neben mir ist bereits fertig und legt sein Blatt an seine Seite der Bank.

Edward scheint vollkommen in die Lektüre der Anwesenheitsliste vertieft zu sein, und egal wie intensiv ich ihn ansehe, nie erwidert er meinen Blick. Meine Gedanken verselbstständigen sich, die Erinnerungen driften zurück in den Schulflur. Irgendwie angele ich mir noch mal mein Blatt, und gedankenverloren kritzele ich darauf herum.

Plötzlich werden die Blätter eingesammelt, Mr. Cullen nimmt mir das Blatt kommentarlos aus den Fingern, ohne dass ich noch mal einen Blick darauf werfen kann.

Dann beginnt er den eigentlichen Unterricht, größtenteils Wiederholungen, und zum gefühlt einhundertsten Mal müssen wir den Aufbau der Zelle herunter beten. Noch immer haben einige Schüler es nicht verstanden, und geduldig erklärt er es noch mal.

Nun gut, als Lehrer ist er wirklich gut, doch so langsam langweile ich mich wirklich. Nun ja, besonders bei den wirklich strohdoofen Fragen von Miss Blondie aka Lauren.

Aber, hm, dieser Oberkörper da vorn, habe ich mich wirklich gerade noch an diese starken Schultern lehnen können? Und, Oh mein Gott, wie sich seine steinharte Brust unter dem Hemd erahnen lässt. Dazu die schmalen Hüften, auf denen locker seine schwarze Hose sitzt, die ewig langen Beine, die im Moment locker übereinander gekreuzten Füße.

Wow, dieser Mann sieht aus wie ein Gott!

Als er sich umdreht um etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben, wandert mein Blick automatisch wieder zu diesem wirklich anziehenden Blickfang.

"Miss Swan?

Was? Irritiert hebe ich den Blick von dem knackigen Hintern vor der Tafel und sehe hoch zu dem Besitzer. Mr. Cullen sieht mich fragend über seine Schulter an.

„Das Modell hier kommt sicher nicht zu Ihnen an den Tisch geflogen. Insofern wäre es praktisch, wenn sie sich zum Zuordnen der Zellorganellen hierher begeben würden", erklärt er, während er sich nun komplett zur Klasse dreht und mit einer Hand auf die von ihm mitgebrachte Monsterzelle zeigt.

Okay, ähm, wann genau hat er gesagt, dass ich diese komische Übung machen soll? Und was genau soll ich zuordnen?

Wenigstens hat er die Aufgabe noch mal umrissen, denn sonst wüsste ich jetzt wirklich nicht, was ich machen soll. Also abwarten, und erst einmal nach vorne gehen.

Uh, wie ich es hasse vor der Klasse zu stehen! Andrerseits bedeutet das in diesem Fall, dass ich ein wenig näher bei IHM sein kann. Doch will ich das überhaupt? Die gesamte Stunde über hat er mich kaum angesehen, und wenn, dann war sein Blick bestenfalls neutral zu nennen.

„Ich glaub, da will dich jemand in seiner Nähe haben", flüstert mir Jasper mit einem Grinsen zu, als ich aufstehe. Das wiederum wage ich ernsthaft zu bezweifeln.

„War ja klar, dass DIE wieder ran kommt. Bella Swan, Liebling aller Lehrer", ätzt Lauren schon los und bringt mich damit zurück aus meinen Gedanken. Natürlich, dass unsere Freundschaft sich in gegenseitige Abneigung gewandelt hat, konnten wir bereits in der letzten Woche wirklich nicht mehr verstecken. Aber ihr Verhalten in dieser Stunde ist einfach lachhaft.

„Miss Mallory, ich dachte eigentlich es wäre auch in Ihrem Interesse, wenn eine leistungsstarke Schülerin diese Aufgabe stellvertretend für alle zügig löst. Wenn Sie aber so sehr darauf Wert legen, können Sie Miss Swan gern nach der Hälfte ablösen", geht Mr. Cullen in einem strengen Tonfall auf Laurens Bemerkung ein.

Was? Lauren soll in seine Nähe? Nur über meine Leiche!

Ähm, ok, dabei könnte mir mein Vampirlehrer wahrscheinlich sogar helfen… nachdenklich sehe ich auf seine Lippen, hinter denen sich im Moment seine strahlend weißen, und, wie ich jetzt weiß, tödlichen Zähne verbergen.

„Oh, sehr gern, Mr. Cullen. Ich nehme an, sie werden mir dann zur Hand gehen?", antwortet diese Person auch noch in einer meilenweit an verführerisch vorbei gehenden Tonlage.

Gut gemacht, Mr. Cullen! Jedenfalls, wenn er mich loswerden will. Denn innerlich koche ich.

Wütend stehe ich abrupt von meinem Stuhl auf, und gehe mit schnellen Schritten nach vorn. Dabei sehe ich ihn erst an, als ich nur wenige Schritte vom Lehrertisch entfernt bin, die Klasse in meinem Rücken sitzend. Ich werfe ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, doch er erwidert den Blick nicht einmal.

Die Stunde ist fast vorbei, und ich frage mich inzwischen wirklich, ob die Momente im Schulflur nur meiner lebhaften Phantasie entsprungen sind.

Er hat seinen Unterricht wie gewohnt, ganz der professionelle Lehrer, durchgezogen. Mr. Cullen ist wieder da, Edward verschwunden.

**Ich weiß, es ist nicht wirklich viel.**

**Aber wer ganz ganz viel von Lehrerward lesen möchte und es noch nicht bemerkt hat: seit einer Weile ist mein erstes Outake online… und Edward denkt und denkt und denkt… und er (und wir auch) erfahren einiges neues. Neue Fragen gibt's natürlich auch, wäre ja doof wenn nicht, oder?**

**Also, schaut rein:**

**.de/s/4dd152700001507506705dc0**


End file.
